Youtube Outcast Legends: Anti Virus Detected
by CosmoK13
Summary: In season two of YouTube Outcast Legends, Kate Leer (Cosmo) finds herself yet again fighting for her life. This time, not with Dark, but another demon-creature that is using her to drag her room-mate out of hiding. Can Cosmo stay alive in these new environments and save the Septiceye egos? Or will she be consumed by the virus and glitch out of existence? (Cover Done by Sage)
1. Chapter 1

_**Kon'nichiwa my fellow Otakus, CosmoK13 here and I am happy to announce that we are here for the second season of YouTube Outcast Legends! Before we begin, I want to thank everyone who has faved, followed, and commented on the previous season; Enter the Dark, which you can see on the fanfiction page. So this is the sequel to that and if you have not seen Enter the Dark yet, I highly recommend it so you know the situation of this season. Also, wanted to give a huge shout out to Monakaliza Arts for letting me use her characters for this story. Her designs, which you will see in this season, can be seen on her Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr, and YouTube. Be sure to check her out and go support her, her work is amazing and her series is what got me writing this story. With that said and done, we will move on to the next season of YouTube Outcast Legends. **_

**Prologue**

It had been nearly a month now since that night. The night where Kate Leer, or Cosmo's life had changed. Darkiplier, Markiplier's' alter ego, had trapped the young blonde in a mindscape every time she went to sleep. Though she only went there four times, every night was more traumatic than the last. She had to put up with so much negativity, she had to solve crime scenes, and worse, she had to even witness death. She was surprised she came out of it with her sanity left in her. Even though she was able to cast the demonic creature out of her mind, he wasn't reluctant to let her go. He still tried to torment her even in the real world, but they came to an agreement of sorts.

After that creature attacked during the fundraiser, Dark was able to use his powers to drive it away. Thanks to the ring he wore with the blood moonstone in it. The same one Cosmo stole which was the reason he went after her to begin with. Still, she returned it to him regardless but that wasn't enough for him to forgive her. Though she had been through enough as it was. The poor girl not only lost her parents almost two years ago, but her poor sister ended up getting so severely damaged that she had to go to the hospital. If it hadn't been for that creature that ruined the fundraiser back in April, Kris would be chatting up a storm with her on the phone. The only few good things that came out of that situation was that Cosmo was able to get out of a potential new living arrangement Kris wanted to set up for her. As well as the fact that Dark wouldn't haunt her anymore, and would help her find that creature that took her parents away to kill it. Of course, once he did, she would most likely die. Well, maybe. Dark never did state what he would do to Cosmo once the deal was done, but he did give her ideas. Such as mental torture, which she already experienced during her dreamscape adventure. At least she would have some idea of what awaited her, as morbid as it was, it was comforting to know what may become of her.

Still, Cosmo didn't realize that her troubles were only just beginning. For unbeknownst to her, there were more forces waiting in hiding to get to her. And one of those forces, she would be facing at around this night. Exactly one month after she first met Dark.

**Chapter 1**

I still couldn't believe how long it had been, seemed like only yesterday I was just living in my empty house trying to get through college. Now, I have Darkiplier, an alter ego of one of my favorite YouTubers, as my roommate. I know, I know, I can hardly believe it myself. Under any fans' dreams, it would seem like a fantasy come true. After all, many did consider Darkiplier as a romantic figure even though that wasn't who he actually was. Though to be fair, he wasn't a bad roommate, though I could think of about five others off the top of my head I'd rather be sharing my house with.

I sighed as I pedalled down to my house, approaching the corner of the street. It was a beautiful day in May, the second to last Saturday of the month. I was just coming back from a long day at the library. I had done a full day of research but didn't get much out of it. I would have gone to the library on the college campus, but due to my research, I felt I would have a better chance at a more public one. After all, my research was that relating to… demonology as some may call it. Earlier that morning, I had left my house to head out. I didn't have any classes today nor would I have any tomorrow, so I wanted to take the time to figure things out with Dark.

I didn't tell him this, mostly because he would most likely forbid me from doing it. However, I had to know. I needed to find any way to rid Mark of his darker half. I still couldn't shake off everything that happened. Those nightmares… that mindscape I was trapped in… I could remember it so clearly even now. All the death, watching those poor egos and Markiplier himself suffer. Somehow, I blamed myself, because in a way I was the cause of it all coming together. Even though Dark had agreed to spare me until the murderer of my parents were killed, I was sure it was only a matter of time before he fulfills his end of the deal. Don't get me wrong, I was perfectly okay with this arrangement, even if it meant I might die. Whatever happened to me, so long as my siblings would be alright and my parents would get their justice, I cared not what would become of myself. After all, considering my current state and occupation, perhaps it would be best if I was to leave. Then they would have one less thing to worry about. Great, now I'm talking all suicidal, I'm really not like that. But… that doesn't make the situation any less true.

It wasn't the fact that I could die, but rather the fact that even after I go, Dark will only wander and keep Mark locked up. It's this very thought I had that wants to try to do something. As far as I knew, I was the only one that was even aware of… what was happening with Markiplier. So, for the past few weeks, whenever I had the free time, I would head to the library and do some research. About demonology, mostly. Of course, I never checked out any of the books to bring them home. The last thing I wanted was for Dark to find them, and that would most likely cause some trouble between the two of us. Even though he seemed to respect my privacy, well more like he doesn't care, I still didn't want to take the risk. I read what I could and jotted certain notes down on my phone. Luckily, Dark couldn't get into it since it was password protected. Now that I thought about it, aside from light switches and certain household appliances, the ego never made any effort to get involved with modern technology. He doesn't go anywhere near my phone, nor does he even want to participate in any games I have on my console. It was strange. Being around Markiplier and the teamiplier crew, I would have thought he would have much more knowledge and experience with these kinds of electronics. Yet he seems to do whatever he could to avoid them. Well, whatever his reasons are, it was his business.

Today, I think I got further in my research. Lately, I've only been studying the history of demons and the lore behind them. Now I'm focusing on different types of demons at this point. Since I'm not exactly sure what Darkiplier was, I needed to dive deeper into that subject. After all, until I could figure out what or who was taking over Mark's body, expelling it from the host will be a challenge. Yet, I wasn't going to give up. I was sure the answer would reveal itself to me in due time. I just had to wait and keep researching. With any luck, I'd be able to get somewhere.

It was only early afternoon by the time I came home, just a few minutes passed three according to the watch on my wrist. I smiled as I looked at my Bendy watch, seeing the strange cartoon character from the 1930's pointing his short arm for the hour and the longer arm for the minutes. I smiled, loving the fact that I was able to get some more merchandise from some of my favorite fandoms thanks to the paycheck I got working for the nonprofit. Even after what happened, we still have to work to keep it afloat. Still, I didn't mind, it did give me something to do to take my mind off of things. And Dark didn't interfere with that either, so that was another good thing. I biked up the driveway to my house and headed to the shed. Once I put my bike away, I went to the front door and unlocked it, then stepped inside the entryway. "I'm home," I called out. Even though Dark never really responded, at least it was nice to say it and someone listens to it. Once my voice rang out, it only took a few seconds for Oliver, my black pug, to come running down the stairs and yapping at me. I giggled as I patted his fluffy fur. "Hey buddy, hopefully Dark was able to take care of you while I was away."

Even though Dark didn't like technology or having long conversations with me, he did seem to tolerate Oliver. Giving him a few treats, letting him snuggle next to him while he was reading, he even went as far as to play tag or fetch with my pup. For a demonic entity that was so hellbent on trying to torture my mental state, he was really good when it came to animal care. At least Oliver wasn't lonely when I was gone. I took him out to go to the bathroom immediately. Afterwards, I brought him back inside and we headed up to the kitchen. As I entered, I noticed that the shades were drawn back on the windows. Strange, Dark usually keeps the rooms… well, dark. "Huh? Strange, the blinds and curtains are always drawn back by the time I come home. Did Dark forget?" I decided to investigate the matter by looking around the house. I checked my room first, even though we both agreed he wouldn't go in my own room, better to make sure. I opened the door and no trace of him. Then I checked the room across, where he usually stayed. Nothing either. I searched the whole house and yet, no trace of him anywhere.

"That's weird… Did Dark go out already? He usually doesn't head out till after I get home," I thought to myself as I pondered this. Did something come up and he had to leave right away? Maybe he finally got a lead on the creature that killed my parents. Why else would he just up and leave without leaving so much as a note? I shuddered, thinking about the very idea of the creature itself appearing right at my door. Though to be fair, it probably wouldn't just walk up and knock. Then again, I could be overreacting. Dark tended to keep a lot of things to himself, and for all I know, he could just be out to get an early start or to walk around. After all, he could only be cooped up in the house by himself for so long.

My thoughts were interrupted as Oliver jumped on my leg and pawed on my jeans. I looked down at him as he stared at me with round, brown eyes. I sighed, realizing what he wants. I headed back to the kitchen and fetched him his dinner. Instantly, he dug his flat face into the bowl and ate the contents like there was no tomorrow for him. "Eat up, Olly." I smiled as I watched him chowing down. I looked over to the patio door where the deck was. It was just last night I saw Dark heading out there to go and scout the area. I know he only does it to protect the house and to find the creature that killed my parents, but I still worry. He may end up bringing something back unintentionally, or he may never come back at all.

Then again, perhaps this would be a good thing not having him here tonight. Even though things have settled back down, I still have terrifying visions of the night of the fundraiser. I don't have any homework, I was by myself with Dark not telling me what to do or patronizing me… and I still had money from my last paycheck. "You know, Oliver…" I smiled as I knelt down to him. "I have been pushing myself a bit these last few weeks. Between school and work and even Dark… I think tonight can be a binge night. Just you and me, watching some shows on Netflix, and then I can go online and chat with my friends on Discord. What do you say?" Of course, he only tilted his head at me as he licked his lips. I chuckled at his response, it wasn't a no at least.

?

The rest of the night went pretty well for me. I ended up cleaning the house, which took me about an hour. Once that was done, I worked up an appetite so I checked to see what there was to eat. Most of it I had to make, and even though I was hungry, I didn't want to cook anything. So, I grabbed my phone and ordered my usual from 'China Dragon'. Luckily, they were able to deliver to my house, so I didn't have to go anywhere to get the food. Once my food got here, I took it downstairs and watched the first season of 'Supernatural' on Netflix. A lot of my friends on Discord told me about this series, and it was one I would most likely get into. So I binged the whole first season the last few days and finally finished the last few episodes of season one that night. I had to say, the series so far really blew my mind! When the credits rolled for the final episode of the season, I jumped off the couch and couldn't contain my excitement anymore.

"Holy hell, that was one heck of a season! I can't believe they would end it on a cliffhanger like that though! But seeing as how there are more seasons, clearly the brothers will survive. I can't wait to binge the second season, but I think I need some time to recover from what I saw before I get into it again." I took a deep, calming breath to gather myself. I was a sucker for myths and magical stuff, so it was no wonder I was falling in love with this series. I looked at the clock above the fireplace and noticed that it was almost eight at night. "That late already? Guess I got lost in the fantasy world again." I chuckled to myself. "Well, might as well check and see who is online right now." As I headed up the stairs, Oliver followed me. The two of us soon headed back to the kitchen, already cleaned up after I took care of my plate. Just as I was about to turn the corner to get to my room, there was a loud ringing coming from the house. I turned my head and walked over to the right side of the refrigerator where the landline was. Sure, it was strange to have a landline nowadays, especially when it was only me. But I didn't want to get rid of it just in case there were important calls that couldn't reach my own phone. I walked over and picked up the landline, answering it and holding it close to my ear. "Hello?"

"Kate?" A familiar voice called on the other end. My face lit up as I heard my sister-in-law's' voice.

"Kay, hi!" I was overjoyed as I held the phone close to my ear. "It's been awhile, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Sorry for not keeping in touch with you this past week. Things have been crazy over here with the nonprofit and the hospital. I've pretty much had my hands full."

"No, no, it's alright. I've been doing well over here, so no need to worry about me," I assured her and sat down on the couch. It had been a few weeks since we talked. She texted me now and again, but after the incident at the fundraiser, she's had a lot to work with. I've been able to help her here and there, but it's still hard. I worried about Kris just as much. "Uh… so, why'd you call?"

"Well, not only to check up on you but to give you some good news." There was an excited tone in her voice and I was a bit nervous wondering what it was. "I got off the phone with Kris' doctors, and she's not only made great progress with her physical therapy, but they said by the end of next week, she can come home."

Upon hearing that, the smile on my face grew wider if possible. That was amazing news, and honestly some news I've wanted to hear for a long while. That creature did a really bad number on my sister over a month ago. When we got to the hospital, they had to take her to the ICU. I didn't get the chance to look at her when I was there, I didn't have the courage to see what that monster had done to her. I could only imagine it was terrifying and even gory. I already saw what the beast did to my parents, I couldn't live through that again. I was happy that she was alive, and that she was in such a stable condition she could return home. Hopefully, I would be seeing her again real soon as well. "Th-That's great news! She's doing well, then?"

"Well, she's still pretty banged up with a lot of scars. But for the most part, she should be able to go about doing daily routines. Of course, there will be limits for her for the next few weeks, but we'll try to keep her comfortable to help get her back on her feet." Kay told me.

"Whatever happens, I'll be there for you guys," I assured, the smile never leaving my face. It seemed like things were finally looking up for me and my sisters. Sure, we've hit a few bumps along the way, but at least things are finally settling to a point where everyone was happy. "So, how has the nonprofit been?" I asked, changing the subject to see what other events I should have known about.

For a few moments, there was only silence. I first thought that perhaps she was taking her time to answer, wondering what I should know. But instead, she was the one to ask. "W-what was that?"

I blinked as I held the phone closer to my ear, and spoke louder. "I asked how's the nonprofit?" again, there was that long moment of silence, and it started to get on my nerves. "Hello? Can you hear me?" I raised my voice into the speaker, waiting for her to answer. My response, was the beeping of the line on the other end dying. I looked back at the phone with a raised brow, confused by the sudden ending of the conversation. Naturally, my first instinct was to call back and see what happened. I dialed the numbers, thankfully I remembered her own phone, and waited for an answer. As it began to ring, I was sure she would pick up right away to tell me what went wrong. However, after a few rings, all I heard was static. "What the?" I held the landline away from my ear for a moment as the static effect could be heard, even though I wasn't on speaker. I was, very confused but shrugged it off and ended my attempted call. Stranger things have happened to me after all, so a disturbance with the phone wasn't something too out of the ordinary. At least, that was what I thought. I placed the phone back on the charger and gave an annoyed sigh. "Alright, that's new. I wonder if there's something wrong with the connection on the landline? Or maybe I just forgot to pay the bill? Do landlines even still have bills?" now I was starting to get confused. I shrugged it off at that point though. "Eh, whatever. I'll call her in the morning. The connection might be better then." I assured myself. I probably could have used my own cell phone, but considering how many notes I took today, it needed to be charged. And again, I didn't really think that much of it until later that night.

?

"Okay, okay, tell me again why you think that would be canon?" I asked through my headset while I typed on my computer. After that 'call' with Kay, I headed back to my room to get online on Discord. Luckily, a few of my friends were online and since I was in a good mood that night, I grabbed my headset and hopped on the voice chat to talk with them. I usually tended to get online most of the nights, mostly at around eight or nine on my end. I tended to get on the computer to chat more at night, mostly 'cause I had more time in the later hours. Now and again, if I have no classes or any work to do, I can get on in the morning, but no one was usually on that time. Still, being online helped make things more bearable for me. With everything that has gone down in my life, it was nice to know that I still had those to talk to and a place I can escape to.

"Asgore was trimming the hedges from the school that Toriel got when they arrived on the surface. You can't tell me that, considering how long it would take them to even establish a sort of law for monsters to get the same rights as humans as well as managing that school, that the king and queen of the Underground didn't spend at least a little time together?" a male voice pointed out on my end.

"Well, that's to even assume if we are considering reality into a video game," a feminine voice pointed out. I giggled as my friend made their explanation based around a famous game called 'Undertale'. They were both known as Cap and Sage, the ones I was talking to at least. Cap was a guy and though we were in different states at the moment, we can still connect through Discord and even some of the Google Apps. Then there's Sage, a non-binary friend of mine. Technically, biologically they are a girl and they used to go by the name Tetra. But they came out as non-binary and pan about half a year back and being the caring friend I am, I supported them. Of course, deep down I'll always think of them as Tetra and now and again call Sage a girl or address them with feminine labels, but Sage doesn't mind. Most of the time, we usually just talk about our favorite fandoms and games and even roleplay with our original characters we made based around said fandom.

"Sage has a point," I added to the conversation. "Besides, the war between monsters and humans happened like a century ago. I'm sure most of the humans would be more curious about said monsters than scared of them. Plus, a lot of them don't even look that scary. Creepy, maybe, but not horrifying."

"Did you see Flowey's transformation towards the end of the game?" I could feel Cap raising an eyebrow at me as he had an annoyed tone in his voice.

Sage, however, came to my defense. "That was because he absorbed the human souls, which caused him to become OP. Plus, that's only Flowey."

"What about the experiments from the Secret Lab? Surely some people would be more than skeptical about them," Cap pointed out.

"Again, they are still technically monsters, and while they may look a bit more nightmarish than the others, once they see they are harmless, the humans won't be too scared for long." I shrugged.

"Besides, there are far worse AUs that we could discuss. Imagined how humans would feel if, say, the monsters that appeared on the surface were from Underfell. Or even Horrortale."

I shuddered as Sage mentioned the other AUs. It's not that I was against alternate universes in certain series, but it was what the AU was based around that would raise a few eyebrows. Like Horrortale, and the concept that the monsters in that universe had to eat humans just to keep their sanity. "I think I would prefer Underfell than Horrortale monsters any day. At least the fell monsters won't try to eat me!"

"Yeah, but the Underfell monsters will most likely torture you before they kill you," Cap noted.

"I still prefer them any day, because at least they have somewhat of a nice side if you show them kindness," I defended.

"Plus, I think she would want the Underfell monsters before she goes into Underlust," Sage chuckled.

I instantly blushed at that remark and bit my lip before speaking. "Don't you dare bring up Sugar Plum!"

I could hear Cap chuckling on my end and I swore I heard him falling off the edge of his seat. "You can't deny this ship forever!"

"I would rather die than ever be shipped with that creepy skeleton!" I pouted. This had been a running joke between the three of us since Sage and Cap discovered Underlust. The Sans in that universe, which they call Sugar Plum, they decided to pair him up with me. Mostly because the ship annoyed me to no end. To be fair, though, I did end up shipping them with characters that would make them mad as well.

"Says the one who calls herself the 'Goddess of Ships'," Sage quoteded.

"I may be a fan of shipping others, but when it comes to ships with me, I'd rather not get involved," I pointed out, calming myself down. "Besides, I'm not a huge fan of Undertale like you guys."

"Just 'cause you aren't that into it, doesn't mean we can't have our fun." I could literally feel Cap smiling behind the mic.

"He's got a point," Sage admitted.

I rolled my eyes at that and smiled. "Fine, fine, you two made your points." I gave in, knowing that by continuing the conversation would only get me more into the ground. At least the topic was very interesting and it was a nice distraction. It was times like this I could take my mind off of recent supernatural events and try to be a normal young adult. And at least I didn't have to worry about Dark, my sisters, school, work, or anything. I only wished that all my days could have been as peaceful as this.

"So, how have you been lately?" Cap asked me.

"Well, aside from finishing up college projects before the summer break, and the fact that I've been doing a lot of work for the nonprofit, I've been pretty good."

"Oh yeah, when is your summer break?" Sage asked.

"About two or three weeks from now. I for one am looking forward to it. I mean, sure there is the fact that I'll be working a lot more, but that also means that we can spend more time together! Well, Sage and I at least…" I trailed off, being reminded that not all of us would be able to be together. I felt bad because of it and wanted to do whatever I could for the three of us to hang out again like the old days.

"Come on, don't worry about me. Trust me, if I could get there on my own, I would," Cap assured us. Even though both me and Sage knew he would want nothing more than to be with us.

I sighed and tried to put on a brave smile, getting an idea. "You know, my sisters promised me that I would be getting my license this summer."

"Does that mean you're getting your own car?!" Sage jumped from their seat with excitement.

However, I had to calm them down. "No, no… I'm just trying to get the experience. If I do get a set of wheels, I would want to have a scooter."

"Then what will you do when it gets to the wintertime?" Cap questioned.

I had a feeling he would have asked me that. I sighed and thought for a moment. "I guess… I dunno, I might get a car, but nothing too large like a truck. I might get a Slug Bug or maybe even one of those Kias! My sister has one, it's small enough for me since I don't live with anyone. And it would probably be easier to maneuver than a larger car," I thought out loud. I looked back to the screen and waited for their response, however, after a minute of no voices, I grew curious. "Hello?" I called out through my mic, yet nothing could be heard. I looked at my icon on my screen, but there was no green circle that appeared when I was talking. That was weird, it said I was connected. I raised my eyebrow at that but figured it was probably a small malfunction with my headset. I really needed to get a new one, I've had this headset for about three years now. I rolled my eyes and clicked my mouse to refresh the page.

After a minute, Discord reloaded and my connection was strong again. "Sorry about that, I think my mic went on the fritz."

"You've only had that headset for a few years," Sage stated.

"This has happened before, now and again Discord will disconnect my mic."

"That never happens with me," Cap admitted. "Then again, I'm usually on my phone when I talk with you guys."

"I only go on my phone to type. I don't use the voice chat. Well, not often at least. If I'm too far away from the mic, then no one can hear me," I explained.

"Yeah, I noticed that happened with me as well," Cap added.

"You know, Discord recently added in this new feature where you can actually see who is on a mobile device just by looking at their name," Sage pointed out. "You can see a small block that looks like a phone next to it."

I looked at the screen and smiled. "Oh yeah, I noticed that earlier tonight."

"I don't see them on my end," Cap stated.

"You can only seem them when you are on a computer monitor," Sage told us. "Ironically enough."

"Hey Cap, I can see a device by your name." I laughed looking at the name he went by on the server, seeing the phone device next to it. "Who would have phone?" I chuckled at my dad pun. Sage snickered as well and I could hear Cap groaning.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, you know I can't go to bed until I make my pun for the night," I told Cap with a sly smirk on my face.

"You could say Cosmo is the… PUNisher?" I nearly gasped as I heard the pun that Sage made. Which only caused Cap to groan in annoyance.

"Why do you two torture me!?"

"It's spreading, Cap. Accept reality." I smirked.

"When we see each other in public again, remind me to slap you both for those puns."

"Like Cosmo would actually remind you of that." Sage gave a snicker.

I rolled my eyes at that. Cap says he hates my puns, but deep down he loves me. Platonically, at least. "Alright, alright, since Sage made the second pun, no more," I promised. And it may or may not have been an empty promise, but no one knew that at the time.

"..ank...yo…." I blinked as I thought I heard Cap's voice, but it was hard to tell.

"Uh, what?" I asked as I held the mic closer to my mouth and held onto the headset.

"...aid….th...nk ou…." Cap's voice kept cutting out that I was getting annoyed again. I checked my connection on my headset, and it was still green. Was it really my end? Better check, just to make sure. I looked at the tower for my computer on my desk, and pulled out the small port to help me connect to the internet. I placed it back in and looked at the internet connection. It took a few minutes, but the connection was re-established. I sighed in relief and went back to Discord.

"Sorry about that, I think it must really be the connection." I told them.

"I thought you said that your connection was the best during the summer time," Cap said.

"It has been finicky lately," I admitted. "I'll have to get my brother to check it out. He knows the most about this stuff anyway."

"Isn't he supposed to come over this weekend?" Sage asked.

"Usually he does, but he's been putting in some overtime. He's trying to save up for the third Kingdom Hearts game."

"I thought that game won't come out until January 2019," Cap questioned.

"Well, apparently you can pre-order the game once they arrive in stores, so once they get there you can just pick it up. But it will cost a bit more so he needs the money."

"Shouldn't he be more worried about food and rent?" Cap pointed out.

"The guy has a roommate to help him out with that, so it's not like they have debt to worry about. Besides, he even invited me to come watch him play the game when he gets it," I told him.

"I didn't know you liked Kingdom Hearts," Sage admitted.  
"I don't play them, but I have watched my brother played the first one when I was still in elementary school. I always did have a fondness for Disney," I explained.

"Who doesn't?" Sage asked rethocially.

"How many games are there in that series?" Cap questioned.

"I believe this next one that will come out will be the thirteenth one in the series," I stated.

"They made thirteen of them?" Cap sounded surprised and even amazed.

I shrugged. "The first game came out March 28th back in 2002 and they've been going with this since. It's a pretty good series, and they've added a lot to the lore. Although, only half of their games are actually part of canon. Some of them are pretty much filler and just spin-offs. You can literally skip them and miss nothing."

"Did your brother play said spin-off?" Sage questioned.

"Of course, if it's Kingdom Hearts related, he'll play it. They even released a few of them on the DS as well, but he never played those games."

"Don't you have a DS?" Cap reminded me.

"No, I sold it so I could get the Nintendo Switch. But I did have a Kingdom Hearts game for said DS, though I didn't really get into it. And even David didn't like it that much. Maybe it was because he didn't like the controls."

"Well, when you play a certain game a certain way for a long while, switching to different consoles can be a bit tedious." I nodded with Sage at that. "It's like when you play Phoenix Wright on the DS and all of a sudden they switch it over to bigger consoles. But as long as the gameplays are the same, I don't mind."

"You know, ever since the Switch came out, Nintendo have been re-releasing older games so that the Switch can be played more," Cap told the two of us. "Like the 90s Sonic games, Kirby, Super Smash Bros, even some other games that were released on XBox and PlayStation like Dark Souls. I actually wouldn't be surprised if they ended up getting Phoenix Wright on the Switch here soon. Though, considering how old and how much the franchise has worn down, that may be awhile."

"Well, if it ever does come out on the switch, I promise I will buy it and you can come over to play it with me, Sage," I promised them. To which they replied with a giddy squeak. That reply only made me giggle, knowing that Sage would love that. I never really played those Ace Attorney games, but I did see a playthrough of some of them and I do have a pretty good understanding of what the game is about. And there were more anime tropes in that game alone than any TV series I've seen. After the shrills of delight were over, I spoke up again. "We may have to wait until after I get said games, though," I told them.

"Fair enough. Gawl! I really hope they make some for the switch!" Sage spoke in such a gitty way, I thought Oliver would be able to hear.

"There's also a bunch of other games as well that will be coming out on the switch, like Bendy! I can't wait to actually play that one!" Now it was my turn to squeal like the fangirl I was.

"Oh yeah, theMeatly announced that he and Rooster Teeth were planning on having the Bendy game released on console once all five chapters were out," Cap added.

"As soon as it comes out, I plan on buying it. I'm saving up 'cause I know as soon as it comes out, it will be pretty expensive. I wouldn't be surprised if it was 60 dollars."

"60? Seems a bit overpriced for a game with little gaming mechanics that should take up about two and a half hours at most." Cap raised a brow.

"I dunno, there are some games that can actually go for over a hundred dollars in stores and online. Then again, most of those games tend to come with certain extra material like they are deluxe versions, limited edition, or maybe they have some special code or extra pieces you need to play the game. Personally, I think it's baka that they would overprice something just because of those features alone."

"Well, how else are you gonna separate the games?" I asked Sage after their rant.

"By genre?" Cap stated with amusement.

That comment alone made us laugh like crazy. And he thought that I was the one that made way too many jokes. Still, it was nice to know that I wasn't the only one to have a sense of humor. It was times like this I wished I could chat with them in real life, or at least more often. But between college, my "job," and now even Dark… things have gotten a bit more complicated with my friends. Although, I did plan on having Sage over at my place for the summer break… Only problem was, how was I going to deal with Dark? Either I had to explain to my friend that I had one of Markiplier's alter egos possessing the living version as a roommate at my house, or I would have to kick Dark out for however long Sage was going to stay with me and risk the chance of him causing mayhem around probably the whole district I was in. The latter of the two seemed like something I would be able to have a better handle on.

I put that thought on the side for a moment as a small ding came from my phone. I looked at it and smiled. "Hang on a few guys, I need to switch my laundry," I told them as I set my phone in my pocket.

"You're doing laundry on a Saturday? Why?" Cap questioned.

"Because Sunday is the day of rest," I remarked.

"I thought you didn't believe in God," Cap retorted.

"Just because I don't believe in a higher power, doesn't mean that there aren't supernatural forces out there." I gave a half-hearted chuckle as I removed the headset from myself and set it down. After I muted and deafened myself on the chat, I headed out of my room and turned to go downstairs. "I knew I should have done the laundry yesterday… I guess I forgot after…" I looked back over to the patio door, being reminded of when Dark had to leave for the night to scout the area for anything unusual. '**It's not like I care…' **I told myself as I looked away from the screen door. '**He can handle himself just fine. Besides, he doesn't care about me anyways… we only have this arrangement until…' **I trailed off just thinking about that creature… the Scavenger as Dark called it. I would never be able to get its hollow face and blood red eyes out of my mind. I shook my head and bit my lip. '**Stupid Dark, I blame you!' **Okay, yeah, I knew blaming others for my troubles wasn't mature, but when you live with such a being for a whole month, your sanity would drop somewhat.

I turned away from the patio door and headed downstairs to take a turn to the entryway. As I did, I looked outside to see some light… The outside lights of my house. I went to the door and looked out, seeing them shine in the darkness. "That's strange… why are the lights on?" I took a step back and scratched the side of my head as I looked at the light switch. "Did I accidentally turn them on when I got home? Yeah, that must be it. I've been a bit scattered-brained these last few days…" I chuckled to myself. I then flipped the switch and the lights from outside turned off. I didn't need to keep them on for Dark anyways, he could see fine in the night. I then headed downstairs to the den and went to the laundry room, heading for the washer and dryer.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I lifted up the top of the washer lid and opened the dryer lid. "Even though I live by myself, I still seem to go through a week's worth of clothes for a family. At least Dark does his own laundry around here, so that's one less person to worry about." I sighed as I put on a brave smile. "At least this is my final load for the night." I did the task of placing the clothes from the dryer into a basket, then placed the wet clothes from the washer into the dryer. After I started it up, I took out my phone to set the timer for sixty minutes, then I took the basket of the dry clothes to the den and set them on the couch. I would just fold the laundry, put it away, and then get back to my friends. Before I could even touch the clothes and towels, I noticed a strange hotness coming from my back. I turned around and noticed the fireplace was on. It wasn't a normal chimney fireplace like in the olden houses, more like an automatic gas one that lights with the flip of a switch.

"When did that fireplace get turned on? It isn't even wintertime!" I rolled my eyes. Though, I was a bit hesitant to go over there, mainly because I knew for a fact I didn't turn the fireplace on. Still, I shrugged it off and turned off the switch, the fire went out, but the vents were still on so it could filter the heat out. With the fireplace off, I could focus on doing the laundry. Luckily, it didn't take me that long since it was mostly towels, washcloths, and socks. Which were pretty easy to fold, so it only took about three minutes for me. Once that was done, I placed the laundry back in the basket and grabbed the handles, ready to head back up. "Alright, that's done, now to put these away," I told myself as I was about to head upstairs. Until my eyes darted back to the fireplace and as I took the first few steps, the wood was set aflame. I gasped and dropped the basket at that, taking a step away from the fireplace. "W-what the…?" I watched as the fire in the wood flickered and danced until my eyes darted to the switch. It was still turned off, but then why was the fireplace on?

I looked around the den, mostly at any place that held shadows. I shook my head as I went over to the fireplace switch, turned it on, then off again. "Real mature, Dark," I groaned as I walked back and picked up the basket, then started placing all the clean laundry away. Dark was the only one who could control the lights and even the electronics to an extent, so I believed it was him. Even though he wasn't in the house physically, clearly his hold on the house was still present. When he got back, I was going to have a word with him. Dark may be some supernatural being, possibly a demon, but I was the one who owned the house. Well, technically, it was still my parents' house for the next few mortgages, then it would be up to mostly my sisters and my brother to keep up with the payments. Added in with the money I was getting between the job I have and the money I'm getting from the state. Okay, so not all of it was going to be my money, but I was putting in more cash to the mortgage than he was!

I blamed myself, I should have just let him think I was still scared of him, even though I knew that until he accomplished his part of our contract, he couldn't do anything to me. I just had to stay strong and let it go. After I finished putting all the towels away in both bathrooms, I went back down to put the basket back in the laundry room. Once it was back there, I dusted my hands and sighed. "Alright, that's done. Now to get back to my friends." Feeling pumped up now, I walked back up the stairs, going to head to my room so I could keep chatting with my friends until my eyelids wouldn't let me see the screen anymore. However, I stopped in the entryway once again as I looked outside seeing the brightness. I glanced around through the window of the door and sighed, seeing the outside lights on once again.

"Seriously?! I TURNED those off!" I groaned in annoyance as I went to the switch to turn off the lights. My patience was starting to grow very thin, mostly towards Dark. If this really was his doing, I was planning on scolding him when he came back. The guy literally traumatized me and wants to torment me more once he kills off a monster. The least he can do is be a decent house guest, especially when he was the one that wanted to live here by choice! Not like I had much of a say in it anyways. Once the lights were off, I turned my back towards the door and headed upstairs. I only took the first step before my back got covered in a shine, making me turn my head back to the entry door to see the lights outside go off again. "URGH! Can't you just stay-" I almost yelled at the lights for going off again, until they started flickering. My eyes went wide as I saw them flip off for a moment, then back on again, almost like they were speaking morse code. I leaned up against the wall as the light show went on outside. If I was outside looking at the house and the illumination right now, I would think whoever owned that house was either crazy or was playing a prank on the neighborhood. But considering where I am standing now, I was more worried as the flashing started to increase in speed and brightness. I held my breath for how long the radiant show lasted, until the final flicker caused the outside lamps to go out.

My body was frozen to the spot as I looked out through the window in the door, only looking at the darkness of the night for the longest time. Even though it wasn't cold in the entryway, I could feel the chills of anxiety creep their way from my legs up to my spine. "D-Dark?" I called out to both the house and the driveway. "Dark…? Is that you?" My voice was raspy as it was losing confidence. I swallowed the fear rising in my throat as I started to walk up the stairs, slowly and cautiously while gluing my eyes to the front door, looking at the bolt lock. Once I was back up in the living room, I took a deep breath as I clutched the shirt and my heart. "C-Calm down, Cos… it's… just Dark messing with you. He hates the light, and he is always looking for new ways to freak you out… Hopefully he didn't burn out the bulbs…" I tried my best to reassure myself, wanting nothing more than to believe that it really was Dark. Because then I would know I was still safe. My thoughts however were invoked as the lights in the kitchen started flicking on and off like the ones outside. As if that wasn't bad enough, the television in the living room switched to show me a static channel while the landline phone was buzzing and ringing nonstop. The lights were one thing but… technology like the phone and TV… that wasn't Dark at all!

The panic grew inside of me as I looked around my surroundings, devices being alive and buzzing one moment then dead the next. The animation of the shining fluorescence, the crunching and glaring of the television screen and the ringing of the phone, it was all growing too much for me. I covered my ears, feeling the anxiety in me climbing its heights, about to reach its limit. Closing my eyes next, I dashed into my room and closed the door, pressing my back against the wooden frame and took rapid, deep breaths to ease my nerves. It didn't help the situation, but it did ease up my fears. I was feeling my heart elevate and my brain racing a mile a minute. I really thought at the time it was Dark that was haunting me, but the more I was thinking about it, the more I began to doubt it. Not even Dark would have gone this far, and he didn't have this much control over technology either. I didn't know what to think anymore, all I knew was I hoped it would be over. Once I gathered my breathing, I took a step away from the door and headed back to my computer, I just wanted to get back to my friends and try to at least get some normality out of this night. "This is all too crazy… This has to be Dark… I…" I took a breath as I walked up to the monitor. I reached for the mouse, ready to get connected, but just as I was about to move the clicker, I heard the same buzzing as from the television in the living room. I backed away as I looked at the computer monitor. It felt like my pupils had taken over my sockets as I watched the static appear.

My whole body was paralyzed, I couldn't even speak. I only stood there as the lights in my room went out, but the screen on my computer showed only a blaring fuzz. "Dark…?" It was all I could say as I looked around the blanket of blackness, hoping he would appear out of the shadows and ask me if I was scared. But his voice never came, and for once, I wished I could have seen that gray figure before me. What I had instead was the sound of glass breaking in the other room. I whipped my head towards my door, still closed. For a brief second, I was too scared to even move, let alone consider looking outside. I had wished I was actually smart enough to have not done so, but my curiosity grew over my fear, and before I knew it, I took a step towards the door, then another and another. Eventually my shaky hand reached for the door handle and trembling like a leaf, my hand felt heavy like a rock, turning the handle and creaking the door open.

Because of the angle from my room to the living room and kitchen, I couldn't see much. What I did see however, was enough to make me go pale. All around the floor of half the kitchen and half the living area, glass was scattered everywhere. None of the windows were broken, but what happened to have been the only other entry to this level, the patio door leading to the deck. None of the glass remained in the frame, all of it laid on the floor as pieces like a puzzle. The glass, however, was the least of my concerns. For above the glass, a figure stood up from the floor. I had first believed, and prayed that it was Dark who had come home early from scouting the area. My hope and courage only faded as I looked at the figure. It was definitely a guy, and though he was dress in black, he was much slimmer and a bit shorter than Dark. The most noticeable thing about the one that entered the house, was the fact that even though he was far away, I could see a faint glow of green on his face, where his eye should have been. Now I was certain, that creature wasn't Dark, but rather a new nightmare that would enter my life.

My sanity and anxiety shouted at me to run! To get out of the house before the creature could get me. But where could I have gone? I was on the second level of the house, and though I had two windows, I didn't believe I had enough time to make a rope to throw and climb down with. And I wasn't that crazy that I would risk jumping out and either getting a broken bone or neck. With the former, it would only make it much more difficult for me to run away. And there was no way I was going to take my chances and bolt out of my room to speed past the new figure. One, I didn't know how fast he was and two, I was not a very fast runner myself. The only other option I had was to hide. With that plan in place, I made a dash to my closet, closing the two sliding doors, and cowered in the corner. I covered myself up with as many clothes as I could to blend in, though it wasn't easy since the floor was taken up by a lot of junk like a small _Frozen_ chest and bags of old artwork and story ideas. Even so, determined as I was, I sat down in the dark corner. My knees huddled into my chest as my hands covered my mouth, all while being covered with summer dresses and tank tops.

Because the walls in the house were thin, it didn't take me long to hear what was happening outside. I could hear the sharp cracks of the glass breaking as feet collided with the thin material. _Cack, crisp, snap. _I could hear the sinking of the floor getting closer and closer with each footstep that was taken as the creature made their way into the hallway. _Thud, thud, thud. _The most disturbing sound that was made, getting me really chilled, was the sound of claws scraping against the walls, like an animal marking its territory. _Sssssscccccrrrrrreeeeeecccccccchhhhhhh. _

It felt like an eternity as I sat in the closet, hoping that the one out of my room would see no one was here and leave. But it was foolish thinking, to believe it would work. The creaking of the door to my room could be heard, and I knew that the being was closer to me now. There was a slit opening between the closet doors, so I could only see a sliver of my room, but I could see the figure slowly moving further into my place. Their head turned in different directions, looking for something, no doubt me. The creature walked over to my bed, lowering down to look underneath the mattress. I knew right away the one in my room was looking for me. I held in my breath, not letting out even a squeak. My heart raced in my ribcage so much that I thought it would burst out. I hoped it wasn't loud enough for the creature to hear. I could only watch in the corner through the slit of the closet the being looking around my room. When he got up from under the bed, he sat on the mattress and looked around, as if he seemed to want to stay there longer.

'**This isn't my imagination…' **I thought to myself as my own body shook with fear. '**The second that… creature finds me, I am completely fucked! I am going to die and no one is around to help me… Dark… wherever you are… please, save me!' **I felt on the verge of tears, but I had to hold them back. For I knew if I cried, it would lead me to sniffle and hiccup, and if that happened, the one in my room would hear and I would be dead where I was. For the first time since me and Dark had met, I wanted him there. If it meant he could have taken care of this monster that was lurking in my bedroom, I would have given anything for him to come back! But I was on my own to face this monster.

I watched as the figure hopped off my bed, and started to walk away from it, towards the only entrance of the room. I had believed that it would finally leave my space and my house, thinking it found no one of interest. I was just about ready to breathe again, as I felt I was going to be safe and sound. Alas, my prayer was not answered, for that green eye stared at the closet. At that moment, I covered myself with my clothes, hoping to look like a pile of dirty laundry I just shoved in my closet because I was too lazy to actually bring it downstairs to wash. But the eyes kept coming closer and closer, the green light shining through the crack in my closet door. I nearly fainted as clawed hands wrapped themselves around the wooden frames, slowly pulling them away from each other. My eyes went wide as the figure opened up the doors, but because it was so dark, I couldn't get much detail of who or what was in front of me. But clearly, they could see me underneath all the clothes.

I gasped, as I looked up and saw the only two notable features, a shining green socket on the left side of their face, and a sharp, toothy grin that spoke with malicious intentions. The creature had found me, smiling at me, ready to do whatever it was that it was going to do. I could only stare with saucer eyes as the creature reached with sharp fingers, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look it straight in the eyes. I tried my best to look away, wiggling in protest, but their grip was so strong, I could feel their fingernails digging into my cheeks. A few droplets of blood escaped from the pain, causing me to yelp and give in. I only saw green cloud my vision, my body finally relaxed though. For the being put me under a spell that caused my body to go numb, no longer feeling fear or anxiety. As my body fell unconscious, so did my mind. All I saw before I lost my vision was green… and then, blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My head was pounding as my body was stirring. I groaned as I tried to adjust myself, everything was spinning and I hadn't even opened up my eyes up yet. My hand flew up to my forehead, trying to wrap my mind around what had transpired. "Urrrrghhhh…" I groaned as I sat up in… a chair? "Lord, my head hurts…" I complained as my eyes started to flutter open. As soon as they adjusted to the lighting, I got a good view of my surroundings and I was… confused at first. Mainly because the setting was unfamiliar to me. I sat at an L shaped desk, on it was an old landline phone, a green, red, and yellow paper holder with papers already in them, and an old computer that looked like it belonged in the 90s. There was a filing cabinet to my left and a bunch right behind me. I looked at the computer as I saw a green flashing line, the one to tell you where you left off typing.

As I got my surroundings down, I got up from the chair I was seated in and blinked. "What the… this isn't my room. Where am I?" I started to grow worried, I had no idea where I was, what had happened, or who was with me. The last thing I remembered was some strange man coming into my house and he found me in my closet. Then I saw green and darkness and... that was it. I was sure this wasn't Dark's doing, he had already tried this act on me once, and he's not one to repeat his torture on people. I was about to try and find an exit, to see if I could find anymore information on where I was, but a strange monotone voice called out from nowhere.

"This is the story of a man named Stanley." I nearly jumped upon hearing the voice, looking around frantically. Who else could be in here with me? I looked around the small office space but saw no one. Unless he was hiding in one of the cabinets, which was impossible unless he was a midget. "Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple," the voice kept talking while I looked up at the ceiling, since that was the only logical place I could think he would be.

"Uh… hello?" I called out weakly, not because I was tired or anything, rather I was still disoriented by what was happening.

The voice ignored me and went on. "He sat at his desk in room #427, and he pushed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did-"

"Excuse me? Can you hear me?!" This time I called out louder, hoping they would notice me now.

"What? Wait, hold on a moment, cut the music!" Upon his words, the calming music around me stopped, even though I wasn't aware of the music at the time. I was about to ask, when the voice kept talking. "You're not Stanley! Who the hell are you? And why are you a girl? When did I ever indicate that any of the main characters were a girl?" I raised a finger to the voice, and kept my mouth open, only uttering nonsense but that didn't get his attention. I could hear flipping of paper and even the man voicing above me groaning. "No… no, not here… not there… I specific- oh… dammit. Fine." He gave up, surprisingly calmly.

"Uh…. s-sorry to intrude you in… whatever it was you were doing, but I think I'm a little lost and maybe you could help me?" I grinned sheepishly, hoping he would comply.

"Very well. Who are you?" he asked me.

"Umm… I'm Cosmo."

"Cosmo. Cosmo?" For the first time, he seemed to finally put emotion in his voice as he seemed just as confused as I was, then he ended up getting snippy with my name. "Oh no, no, no, no, I can't… I can't call you Cosmo! Cosmo's a rubbish name! That is not a hero's name! Cosmo is the name of a plant girl that contributed barely anything in the third season of an anime based around a Sega gaming franchise. Only for her to die in the end and to become a forgotten character, not even mentioned in any further series or games based off said franchise. Cosmo is the name of a mentally handicap fairy godparent to a young 10-year-old human boy. And any time young Timmy made a wish, said godparent would end up somehow destroying the city and those that live there. Cosmo is not a hero."

Okay, that actually stung a bit. While I did agree with him about the fairy Cosmo, I was a bit salty when he brought up my Seedrian girl. She was the reason I gave myself that nickname, and I for one thought the name 'Cosmo' was beautiful. And how dare he disrespect my girl like that? I had half a mind to slap him across the face and defend one of my favorite characters in anime. If I knew where he was at that time. But fighting with him wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I had to take in a deep breath and try to reason with him. "Well, my real name is Kate," I admitted with a shrug. "I just go by Cosmo when I'm on the internet."

"Kate? Kate… Kate, I could live with a name like Kate, but Cosmo?" The voice was more distraught if that were even possible. My patience was starting to grow thin as I sighed.

"Look, I don't want to bother you in… uh… what… are you doing exactly?"

The voice gave a defeated sigh. "If you must know, I am… well, was in the middle of trying to set up the scene for the beginning of the story I was telling about-"

"Let me guess, about a man named Stanley," I interrupted him with an amused smirk.

"Clearly, but it seems like there is no Stanley here."

I looked around the room, for probably the tenth time already, and gave another shrug. "Well, I don't see anyone else around here. And I don't know any Stanleys either… so I can't help you there. But…" I blinked as I looked around the room one more time then up at the ceiling. "By any chance… am I in the Stanley Parable?"

The Narrator answered me, calmly and even flattered. "You… know about this game?"

"Well, I did see other YouTubers play it. But the one I mostly saw see the whole playthrough and get most of the endings was Jack," I admitted with a slight gleam in my eyes.

"Jack? Jack who?" the Narrator asked me.

"You know, Jacksepticeye? The Irish YouTuber that is mostly represented by the color green? Has brown hair, blue eyes, really energetic with an accent? I mean, he has like over 22 million subs. He's nearly as popular as Markiplier, another YouTuber that played this game!" I explained with my own enthusiasm. "How do you not know him?"

"I do not keep tabs on every single person that has bought and played the game. You can't expect me to keep up with that type of knowledge," the voice defended himself.

"I guess you got a point there. I mean, I can't keep up with who has read my stories and who has faved and followed them. Well, the emails of notifications and the comments they leave behind help, but there is still only so much I can check over." As I admitted this, I looked back up to the ceiling with a raised brow. "Hold on a second, if I'm in the Stanley Parable… that means I'm in a video game!" I gasped as I panicked.

"Well, what did you think the Stanley Parable was? There's no movie of said game, I mean unless you count a walkthrough of the game as a movie. I'm not sure how it works for your generation these days."

I shook my head and waved my arms. "Look, there's been some big mistake. I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Well, clearly, you aren't even Stanley! Cosmo… what name even is that?"

Once again, I rolled my eyes at his remark about my nickname. "No, I mean, I'm not supposed… I'm not even a…" I sighed in frustration. How was I supposed to explain to a random voice that I was an actual human and not a program that was part of a video game? Even though he seemed aware of the fourth wall, I feel if I explained more, it was going to make our heads explode. "Look, I need to get back home. And you need to get back to your work to make a story. So, how about this, if you help me find a way out of here… you can use me as inspiration for your game."

"You mean… you would be willing to… follow me along in this adventure?"

"Why not? I mean, the Stanley Parable isn't a horror game, so I don't have to worry about any monsters chasing after me. Plus, if it will help me find an exit faster, I'll do anything."

The voice hummed to himself as he thought for a moment. "Well, I am still working. And I suppose as long as I'm here, might as well have something to narrate. It won't feel the same, but I have been meaning to test out a few new endings and routes for the player to be able to take. I suppose a beta test wouldn't hurt."

"Then it's decided!" I smiled happily. Even though I should have felt somewhat offended that I was going to be a guinea pig for this game, it was way better than whatever kind of creature invaded my home. "So, if this is the Stanley Parable… but I'm not Stanley… does this make it the Kate Parable? And I say Kate because you clearly have a problem with Cosmo."

"No, no…" the voice dismissed. "I won't let you be Kate if you do not want to. I will find a more suitable name for you, the protagonist of this adventure."

I shrugged as I looked up. "Alright, as long as it isn't too… weird."

"You shall be… (Not-Stanley). And I'm not saying you're not Stanley, I'm saying you are (Not-Stanley). In parentheses. With a hyphen in between. It's very fancy, it'll look great on your business cards."

"Uh… thanks. I mean, I don't own a business but you do make a good point. And I guess there are worse names I could have been given… though, none come to mind at the moment." I only gave a weak smile and chuckled. "Well, better get out of this office. Won't make any progress staying in here." I took in a deep breath and walked out of the office. When I walked out and looked around, it was just like the actual game. There were light gray doors with dark gray numbers on them, a few desks with old computers resting on the filing cabinets, and even a few pieces of loose leaf paper on the floor. I took a few moments to admire the scene, impressed by the likeliness. It had been a while since I've seen a playthrough of the game, but from what I remember, they sure nailed it to a T.

"All of the other workers were gone. What could it mean?" I could hear the Voice call out as I was walking. "(Not-Stanley) decided to go to the meeting room; perhaps she had simply missed a memo."

"Uh… Mr. Voice… what are you doing?" I asked as I stopped in my tracks to talk with him.

"I am giving the narration of this story. How else will anyone be able to understand what is happening?"

"Are you going to do that the whole time?"

"Are you annoyed by it? Because if so, I am offended."

"Uh, no… just, uh… wondering is all. After all, I don't want you to strain your voice. Be a shame if it got strained." I chuckled nervously, trying my hardest to make sure his feelings weren't hurt.

Luckily, it seemed to have worked as he regained himself. "Well, I do appreciate your concern… Stanley never worried about me like you do. Of course, he never really talked, so, wasn't his fault."

"Uh, forget I said anything. So, to the meeting room I go," I declared as I walked through the doorways and moved through the corridors, passing through many more doors, cabinets, and machines until I got to a room with two open doors.

"When (Not-Stanley) came to a set of two open doors, she took the door on her left."

"Wait, I thought this was a multiple choice ending game?" I raised a brow as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, yes, but I am the Narrator here, and it is my job to direct the player to where they need to go," the voice stated with confidence.

"But, isn't the point of the Stanley Parable to choose your own ending? I mean, the whole point of the adventure is to get your own experience, for the player to see what possible endings and meanings the game can provide. Right? And if I continue to follow the Narrator, am I the one in control or is he the one controlling me?"

"I… well… um…. I…" The Narrator was at a loss for words as he stuttered. Taking my chances, I entered the open door to the right and walked down a few corridors before I got to a large blue room which seemed like the lounge of this area. There were some blue sofas and chairs, a table, and even a vending machine. I looked around and thought this room seemed too blue for my tastes.

"And so, (Not-Stanley) arrived at the not-meeting room employee lounge with ugly blue carpet and broken soda machine." I could hear the saltiness in his voice as he explained the area I was in. And it grew more bitter as he kept talking. "Two dollars and fifty cents; I was just trying to get a Coke!" His yelling sounded more distant, like he was yelling away from the microphone. If he was talking through a microphone, how else would I be able to hear him?

"Huh, actually a Coca Cola sounds good right about now." I smiled, thinking of getting a delicious can of the soda. I went over to the vending machine and looked at the buttons, but that was when I realized that I didn't have any cash on me right now. "Darn… wonder if there is anything here?" I wondered as I looked around the room, trying to find any cash lying around. Then again, why would anyone leave their personal wallet with their credit cards and money around here? They had to have been very forgetful if they allowed something like that to happen. Then again, I always have those spaced out moments where I didn't realize what I was doing until I remembered. Usually, I always made mental notes to myself to keep up with my chores and whatnot. Funny thing was, my mom was usually the one to have been forgetful. Heck, there were times she ended up missing the turn to get to the street our home was on. But I still loved her, even now.

My eyes landed on something stuck between the couch cushions. Raising a brow, I walked over there and reached in to pick up a small case of leather. A brown wallet was placed in the palm of my hand. I knew it was an invasion of privacy, but I had the need to look inside. With any luck, perhaps I could see who this wallet belonged to. And if it was someone who worked here, then maybe they could help me escape. Opening it up, my hope was quickly dashed away but it was replaced with mere confusion as I checked the ID in the pouch. "What the…?" I looked at the small license and… to my perplexity, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. To the left side of the card was a picture of a man with neon green hair, combed to the left side of his face, brilliant blue eyes, and fair skin. He had an oval face, not too much of a chiselled chin like Mark did. But he did have a beard with a mustache connected, though not as thick, but you could still see it. On the right side, displayed a bit of information about the man.

Name: Seán William McLoughlin (Jacksepticeye)

Born: February 7, 1990

Height: 5′ 10″

Birthplace: Ballycumber, Ireland.

"Sean…. Wait, Jack… This is Jacksepticeye's wallet! And this is his ID, or at least some sort of YouTuber ID. But, why would his wallet and ID be here? Is it some sort of easter egg to contribute to him as thanks for playing the game? No, that wouldn't make any sense… they would have just added his logo or some sort of name instead. No easter eggs in games are this… informal." I shivered, looking at the ID in my hand. Seeing it only made my anxiety grew, and the number of questions I had peaked a new height. Still, I couldn't worry about that now. After all, at the time, I didn't think it meant anything. My hand slid the ID back into its pocket but still feeling the need for a drink, I looked through the wallet and saw that there was a credit card in the folds. No cash though, but better than nothing. I took out the card and headed back to the machine, looking at it, wondering if this was that type of vending machine. I noticed the slot of a credit card right away and smiled. My eyes went to the card then back to the slot. I shrugged as I inserted the credit into the place. "I hope Jack doesn't mind me using his money to buy myself a Coke. I'll be sure to pay him back… somehow." Once the money was there, I pressed the button with the picture of the Diet Coke on it and waited. It was less than ten seconds before I heard a '_KA-THUNK', _and my hand reached down to grip a cool metal cylinder.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." A smile graced my lips eyeing the can. Opening the lid, I wasted no time in chugging down half the can. The fizzy liquid tickled as it slid down my throat and to me, at that moment, it was the most pleasant feeling in the world. I sighed in sweet relief after that beverage, at least one good thing came out of this. "Nothing like a good ole Diet Coke."

"Wait a minute!" My pleasant experience was interrupted as the voice that was narrating my adventure returned. And I was brought back to reality. "How the heck did you get a Coke? The machine was broken!"

I blinked as I looked around the room, and held up the credit card with my other hand. "I… just used a credit card," I admitted.

"What do you mean 'use a credit card'?" the Narrator exclaimed.

"Apparently this vending machine only uses credit, not cash," I said as I finished off my can of pop, then tossed it into the garbage. "I could… get you one if you want. I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind, though we would have to pay him back. But the Coke is only $1.30, that's easy to pay off." Considering how much he seemed to be upset about not getting a can, the least I could do was offer him one. There was a moment of silence between the two of us until another defeated sigh came from his voice.

"Set it on the table…" With a smile, I purchased another can of Diet Coke and placed it on the table where the couches were.

"I hope you don't mind diet…"

"It's fine, taste better anyways." I looked back at the can of Coke, but I jumped as I saw it disappear suddenly, out of thin air. I whipped my head around, looking to and from the room, trying to figure out what happened to it. But I paused my head as I heard a sip then a gasp. "Well, that was refreshing, I'll give it that. Usually, I hated it whenever the player made Stanley come to this room, I never wanted him in this place. But I suppose I got a soda out of it, which never happened. I am grateful for that."

"Sorry about not following directions, usually I'm a pro at that, but I want to try and explore this place. I need to figure out how to leave."

"Well, it's clear you won't take my opinions. But I supposed this detour, though a bit unfulfilling, gave me something to enjoy, I will let you go wherever you wish at this point."

"Really?" I was excited about that part, and my smile grew wider. "Thanks, but could you tell me what's ahead if that is alright?"

"You sure you want that information?" I nodded, giving him my answer. "Well, if you walk out of the room, the first open door to your left will take you back to the meeting room, where you are supposed to go. But keep going straight and you should be at the loading docks."

"Loading docks? You mean where you guys get your shipments of supplies or get them ready to be shipped out to clients?" I questioned.

"Of course, why else would we need a loading dock?"

I thought for a moment, resting my chin on my knuckles. "Hmm… maybe if I go there, it could tell me where those packages are being sent into. Or I could find some useful supplies to help me get out. Guess it's to the docks I go!"

"Alright, but be careful. We've been having some difficulty with the machines lately. I knew we should have called a mechanic. Anyways, talk to me if you need me. I'll be here, drinking my pop."

I gave another nod as I headed out of the blue common room, then made my way to where this said loading dock was. There wasn't much at first, just a concrete floor with more blue walls. A few desks with chairs, some scattered papers, a black cable cord in the far corner next to a large bucket of paint. Seemed like a normal office at first, until I looked through the window and noticed a stack of boxes piled up on the left side of the corner closest to the far end of the wall. I also noticed there was some sort of bridge of wires and metal connecting a door on the far side of the wall to one on the east wall. I turned left where an open door was waiting for me and walked right in. Then took a right turn to head to a lower level where there were more things around. More cables, boxes, ladders, doolies, and even a forklift that was blocked by a wire cage. I took a few steps toward the edge and looked down, but instantly drew back. Down below, I saw many boxes and crates, but I also saw white delivery trucks, ready to go. I would have been happy to have seen a way out, but when I looked down, realizes how far it seemed. I may not have a terrifying fear of heights, but I still didn't like the thought of plummeting down to my death.

"Uh… Mr. Narrator…?" I called out, hoping that he was still there.

"Hmm? Does (Not-Stanley) need something?" He gulped, probably finishing the last of his Coke.

I took a deep breath and pointed to the floor. "H-how far down i-is that?"

"Oh, you don't want to go down there…" the Narrator stated. "Any time a player tosses Stanley over that, it results in a game over. Then I would mock the player about how Stanley would be so eager to prove he was the one controlling the story, that he plunged himself to death off the platform. Way to show everyone how powerful you were, Stanley." He muttered the last sentence to himself, once again feeling salty about how the players would ignore him and only end up on death anyways. I looked down again, gaining a bit more courage. I had to think about this logically.

"Alright," I breathed. "If I could get down there, maybe I could take one of the trucks and get out of this building." I smiled at the idea. But then it turned into a frown. "Oh wait, I don't have a license… And even if I get down there, I doubt any of the trucks have keys in them for me to start the engine. I don't see anyone gathering the boxes into the trucks, so that means no one can help me…" I looked around from the height I was standing at and blinked. My main focus should just be trying to get down to the lower floors. At least the garages were opened up, so I can get out of the building and walk if I have to. I wasn't sure how far from my home I was, but all I had to do was go to a local building and ask for a phone.

I checked to see what I could use to try and get down. "There's at least a lot of cable wires around here… I could use that for rope but…" I trailed off, looking around to try and at least find something that can act as a weight for me to get down below. But I didn't see anything. There wasn't anything around here that would act as an anchor for me to slowly climb down to the lower floor. Heck, I doubt I could even climb down to the lower floor, gym was never my strong suit in school. I mean, one wrong slip and I could very well fall to my death! Just the thought of making a mistake like that, I could feel my anxiety rising up. I held my head in my hands and started to feel myself shake. "Oh god, oh god… why me?" I wasn't hyperventilating, but it seemed I was on the verge of it.

"Uh… hey, I know this is none of my business but… are you having some sort of panic attack?" Strangely enough, I could actually hear the concern in his voice. I let out a small sniffle, and looked up to the ceiling, since that seemed to be where the voice was coming from. "Look, (Not-Stanley), I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I don't want to hurt you, really I don't."

I sighed, wiping my eyes thankful I hadn't started to cry yet. "I know… I just… I'm lost, I'm scared, I have no idea what is happening. It's really taking a toll on my brain and it is not helping my anxiety! I don't know what to do…" It was so strange, when it came to Markiplier Manor, I thought that no matter what was thrown my way I could handle it. Between the deaths, to dungeons and even the monsters like Darkiplier, I was fine. Sure, it was still stressful, but I didn't break. Now though, when I thought all was over it seemed like things would go back to normal. But this was far from it!

"You know, I did say I wasn't going to help you unless you requested it, but perhaps I can help calm down your mind." The Narrator assured me.

I raised a brow at that. "What, are you going to mind control me?" I knew it wasn't a good idea to mock him, but the humor was the only thing to keep me afloat in these types of situations.

"Of course not, we are way passed going through the mind control ending. No, I assure you this room will allow you to calm down. Will you trust me?"

I gave another sigh and looked down at the loading dock again. As much as I wanted to try and get out of here, my anxiety was starting to reach its breaking point. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, after all, I know for a fact that the Narrator of the game isn't truly evil. Well, sure, he wasn't the real protagonist of the game either but when it comes to wanting to help the player, he was always there. "A-alright… but the moment I sense trouble, I'm turning the other way. W-what do I have to do?"

"It's very easy, you see that lift right there? The yellow one being suspended by those wires on the four corners. Go and step on it, then it will start moving." The Narrator told me.

I looked over at the lift he mentioned, but was a bit hesitant. "Uh…."

"Don't worry, it will hold your weight. It was designed to hold no more than five hundred pounds. Not saying you are fat, just stating that you will be safe on it."  
I wasn't sure if that should have made me feel better or worse about myself. Regardless, I walked up and stood on the lift. Once I was on, I felt it shake and it started to move. I was frozen in place as it carried me, lifting me further up from the ground. It started to move a bit forward, just a bit towards the walkway. Then it shook again and it started to go up. "Alright," the Narrator began to instruct me further. "When you get the chance, hop off the lift and land on the catwalk."

"What?!" I gasped and looked around. "Are you crazy?! There is no way that is safe!"

"Not if you don't do it right. I'll even tell you when." I nodded, realizing that I was literally putting my life into this guys… non-existence hands. Still, he was the only other being that was here, and he had been helping me out so far. I looked down, as the lift was taking me closer and closer to the catwalk. "Alright… now!" With his command, I closed my eyes and leapt from the elevator like platform. I figured if I closed my eyes, I wouldn't see myself falling to my own death. To my relief, however, when I hit steel instead of stone concrete, I opened my eyes one pupil at a time and looked around. I breathed out a sigh of stress at that. As I walked through the catwalk and pass a door, passing by shelves of boxes. "Ah, good, you survived. I knew you would. Now just keep going straight and down until you reach an area with a red and a blue door."

"Alright," I followed his instructions, hestitanly still but nonetheless, it was all I had to go on. Going straight, taking a staircase then going right. Taking another doorway and then doing down the stairs to my left. Then I came across a room with a red door on my left and a blue door on my right. "Okay, so now what?"

"Y-you're here already?" The Narrator sounded disbelief there for a moment, I raised a brow and looked around.

"I mean, I see two doors, a red and a blue one. Like you told me to."

"I… I'm sorry it's just… no one ever really listens to me before." The Narrator told me.

"Well, you said you wanted to show me something to help me. And considering you almost made me jump to my death, I am hoping you will make up for it by showing me this thing. Besides, following orders is something I'm used to. It's fun to have your own adventure, but I at least like to know what I have to do to get there."

"So, you will really listen to me? Even when I say that (Not-Stanley) walked through the red door?" As he said that, both doors opened up.

I looked at them and shrugged. "This reminds me of the Matrix. Wait, which pill did he take to go back to forget everything? Why haven't I seen that movie yet?"

"You haven't seen the Matrix? That movie is like, almost twenty years old."

"I was born a year before Y2K, so my knowledge of movies before that time and about ten years after that are a bit unknown." I told him.

"Actually, the movie came out in that year as well."

"Wait, really? I thought it was an 80's movie." I actually sounded astonished.

"Believe it or not, you aren't the first person to think that. I can actually see why you perceive that. Anyways, the door of red."

"Well, I haven't seen the movie so I guess so?" I was still reluctant, but having no other options I went through the red one. I wasn't sure what would have awaited me for the blue door, but worse case scenario I could always go back and see. Though I prayed it wouldn't come to that. As I walked through the red door, I headed down a dark hallway, turned left and then a right. There, around that corner, a door opened up and a light from the ceiling shone down upon it. I jumped and even backed away at the light and the open door, my fears and anxiety taking over. "Uh...I'm having second thoughts. I've seen enough horror movies to know that when a light shines upon an open door, that spells only trouble."

"Would you rather I shut off the light instead?" As if to try and answer my question, he shut off the light, which only made the hallway much darker. I shook my head as I noticed there wasn't any light and tried to get him to turn it back.

"No, no! The light is fine… I'll just go in." I didn't waste any time as I walked through that door now and walked down an even darker hallway. "What is it with all these long corridors?" I sighed in annoyance at this point. "Am I almost there?" I asked.

"Just about…" He assured me. I kept going until I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Gaining a bit of hope, I walked ahead and found myself on some sort of circular stage, where a bunch of floor spotlights lit up the small area. It wasn't much, but it was better than total darkness at least.

"Okay, I'm here. What now?" I asked, looking around, hoping that I wouldn't stay in the darkness for much longer.

"One moment, just need to flip the right switches and… Here! Yes!" The Narrator sounded victorious, and around me, in the dome like ceiling, I saw small specks of stars starting to dot the black blanket. My eyes scanned the area, seeing the constellations fly around me. It reminded me of the night sky I would see out on the deck of my house. True, I never was one for the darkness. However I was fond of the moon and the stars. They were like the sparkles of light to shine down in need of your darkest hour. "Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is… pretty calming." I admitted, starting to regain some confidence. "I forgot this room existed."

"Oh, hold on, it gets better," he assured me. And as promised, the dome started to get more beautiful. I could see blue orbs lining the bottom of the platform. They slowly crawled up on the ceiling, leaving a trail of different shades on the dome. The lights flashed slowly off and on, spiralling, trailing and even glowing around me. Soon, different colors started to appear and cloud the blue lights. From green specks, to red dots and even orange and yellow spots. Even though it felt like I was on an acid trip, not that I ever took that drug but I have seen VR experiences and other videos about it, the colors did somehow calm me down. And the gentle yet sci-fi music in the background actually made me feel like I was taking an out of this world journey. To be honest, I was actually glad I came down here. I could feel my mind clicking back into place, at ease once again. I took in a deep breath, and let it out through my mouth. "Isn't it beautiful? Oh, I feel like… like I could stay here forever! I feel… truly happy…" The Narrator sounded just as pleased as I was. "Thank you (Not-Stanley)."

"Thank me? For what?" I wondered.

"For following my directions. Most of the time, the players usually ignore me, those that do listen to me only do it at the very end when they have unlocked all the endings. But, you trusted me enough to let me lead you here…"

"Well, you aren't the bad guy in the game. There aren't any good guys or bad guys in 'The Stanley Parable'. I may not have played it myself, but I've seen others do walkthroughs of the game and even gave their reviews and theories on it. From what I can see, the game is a simulation in which it is to help a person try to thrive out of their comfort zone. The player, or, Stanley as they are called, has only known this life of pushing buttons and following orders. So, he is given these many choices before him, but most of them are already laid out by the Narrator. Now of course, the game is supposed to challenge people to step away from the script and try to make their own endings, hence why listening to the Narrator is optional, because only those that want their own experience of their own ending, they have to get there themselves. After all, you can't unlock every single ending just by listening to one guy. I think the point of the game is to show that you can take control of your own life, that there is more to what you can do then what others say you are capable of.

"But then again, maybe some people are scared to find their own path because they are scared they will fail. They feel no matter how hard they will try, they will hit rock bottom, and all their effort will be for nothing. Even if they do what they love, maybe they will think no one will appreciate what they do. They may not get the recognition they deserve, or they find out they aren't so good at it. I think that is why… so many people in the world are unhappy in the workforce. They take up jobs that don't give them the fulfillment in their life, but they take it anyway because it either pays them enough for a living or it is all they can qualify for. Now a days, you have to get a degree for just about anything if you want a true career, but that means you would have to go to college, you have to spend money. And as we all know, that costs you an arm and a leg. Heck, many students still have to pay off their loans from college years later. Even if they had the money to take the courses they want, there's always the possibilities of; what if I lose interest in this topic? What if I'm not as good of it as I thought I was? What if I see another course I want to take, but can't because I'm stuck in this one?

"I think, the reason so many people are unhappy, is because they are too afraid to take such chances to find their happiness of their own. To try and pave a path for themselves, so they can find out who they are and what brings them their own joy in life. Maybe that is what the Stanley Parable is supposed to teach us. That if we have dreams, we should do all we can to follow them. Maybe it won't be easy to get there, but the road ahead will not always be a straight one. There will be challenges, but that is part of life. And the roads with the most obstacles must mean that there is something grand waiting at the end of it. The moral the game teaches us… is to follow our hearts, see where they take us. Because you only live once, so have few to no regrets." I laughed and blushed, looking down. I don't know why I was feeling embarrassed, maybe because it was so rare for me to voice such an opinion with a stranger. "A-ha.. sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away there."

I looked up, wondering where the Narrator was. I heard sniffling on the end and raised a brow. "Uh… Mr. Narrator?"

"Gah…. s-sorry… I… needed a moment. T-that was a… very wonderful philosophical take on the game there…" He sniffled in between words.

"Really? I mostly just took what I learned from other's experience and applied it to what I feel. It's how I feel all the time in my life." I admitted. "I just want to try and prove that I can do things on my own, that I am capable of fending for myself. But… in truth, there's always this fear of doubt in my mind that I will fail. That I really do need people by my side to support me. Not saying that's bad or anything, but I don't want to rely on their help forever." I looked back up at the ceiling, ignoring the bright lights to talk with the Narrator. "That's why I want to go home… I want to live a life I can make by myself."

After a final sniffle, the Narrator sighed and finally, it seemed I was getting somewhere. "I… understand. Look, (Not Stanley)... No, Cosmo… I want to help you, I really do. You're the first person to ever really treat this game so seriously, treat ME seriously. The only problem is, I don't know how to help you. I don't even know how you got here."

I held my body in a self-hug, looking down at the ground in deep thought. "Come to think of it, I'm not even sure why I got dragged here. Most of everything is a blur up until I woke up in the office…"

"Well, what do you remember before that?" The Narrator asked me.

I placed my face on my hand, as it made a fist motion, still confused. "I… remember seeing something… and being terrified. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had this feeling it was coming after me. I hid in my closet, but it found me. All I remember after that was… green and then darkness."

"Wait, you saw something green?" The Narrator's voice perked up a bit upon that word.

I nodded. "I'm not sure what was green, but I do remember seeing that color before I fell asleep."

The Narrator hummed to himself. "Hmm… well the only one around here with green is Chase."

I raised a brow, growing interested in that name. "Chase?" I repeated the word.

"Chase Brody," Narrator elaborated, "he's one of the employees here. Kind of a silly man, but a hard-working and kind-hearted one nonetheless. He's mostly known for his green toy gun and green grassy hair. Don't know why he dyed it like that, but it's not a violation of any of the rules here, so we allowed it." I was growing more curious about this guy… Chase Brody, for some reason that name sounded familiar to me, but I didn't know why. "I can't imagine him attacking you, of all people, but he might know something, can't promise though."

I gave a shrug. "Well, if it gets me somewhere, I guess it couldn't hurt to have a talk with this Chase guy."

"Well, lucky for you, he works on Sundays'. In fact, he's working on this particular Sunday today!"

"How convenient!" I smiled, pleased by the situation. "So, where is he?"

"He is employee 411, which means he should be working in that room." The Narrator explained to me.

"Okay, then off to office 411 I go!" I turned on my heels to head out through the door, but paused as I was about to step out. A sweat drop rolled down my head as a realization hit me. "Uh… how am I supposed to get back though?" I may not have played the Stanley Parable, but I doubt that at this point, going back to the offices weren't an option.

I guessed the Narrator even realized this as well. "Oh… right, I guess you alone wouldn't be able to get back without the possibility of death."

"Yeah, any way I can get back without going through death?" I tried not to sound like I was joking, and yet the laugh at the end of my question probably didn't help my situation.

"I suppose after everything you have done for me, it's only fair I help out. As the Narrator, I do have that power! I can send you back to Stanley's office at the least. But you will be in control of the story afterwards."

"Really? T-thanks Mr. Narrator!" I smiled.

"Oh, please, Mr. Narrator is my father… just call me Nar."

"Nar?" I blinked.

"Clever, isn't it?"

I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so of course I had to lie. "Uh…. sure."

"Thank you, alright, I'll send you right back. Now, close your eyes and oh… you may feel a slight tingle. Just don't think about it too much."

I wasn't really going to question it, after everything that had happened, it was better not to. Besides, I trusted the Narrator. If he was going to help me, I'm sure he was going to stay true to his word. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as I waited. My hands to my side, my toes curled up in my socks and my shoes, now noticing I was wearing them. All of a sudden, I could feel the coldness take over my body. Like I had been plunged into a river of ice, but instead of feeling the shivering waters, I just felt the chilling feeling. I held my breath, not taking the chance of breathing as I felt my body dropping in temperature. All I could do was wait until it was over. I dare not breath, look or even move for fear of what would happen. I allowed it, but soon, the coldness around me faded and I could breathe again. I sighed as I opened my eyes, and was slightly taken aback by the fact I was back in the office I started in. Nothing had changed though, it was like there was a whole restart like when you die in a game and you go back to where you last saved.

"There we go," Nar said as he seemed satisfied. "Back home, well, back to the office you are."

"I forgot you had that ability," I admitted sheepishly.

"Eh, it happens. Sometimes I forget this ability myself. At any rate, you should be able to find Mr. Brody on these levels. Just look for a door that has the numbers 411 on them. He should be in there. Other than that, you are on your own."

"Thank you Mr. Nara… I mean… Nar… You've really helped me a lot. I wish you luck on your game." I smiled up at the ceiling.

"And you as well, Cosmo, aka, (Not-Stanley). Hope you get back home soon." I nodded at him, well, to the ceiling, and thus it was just me at that point.

'**I guess that means I'm on my own now,'** I thought to myself as my eyes looked around the office. Since I was on my own now, that meant I couldn't rely on Nar to get me out of here. '**Well, at least now I don't have to worry about Nar over-reacting to every decision I make. But I am going to miss him, it was nice to have someone to talk to during this mess. Well, guess I better find this Chase guy, hopefully he can help me.'** A hope that seemed dim, but it was something to hold onto at the very least. With that, I left the office and made my way down the halls, checking every door and their numbers. Nar said that Chase's office number was 411, so if I kept going down, I was sure to run into it. I was actually kind of nervous, I had no idea what this Chase guy would have been like. Nar told me he was a kind fellow, but for some reason I was still keeping my guard up. After all, I still had no idea how I got here or why I was here, and so far the only one I ever talked to was a mysterious voice that was telling me where to go. At the very least, this Chase fellow would keep me company until I could figure out how to get back.

With my luck, my feet soon approached the door of the room with the numbers on it. I looked up at the yellow numbers plastered on the door. "This must be it… well, now or never." I motivated myself as I took a deep breath and reached for the handle. Turning it once it hit the click, I opened it slightly and made myself known. "Hello? Is anyone he-" I was cut off when my eyes saw something fly passed me. I gasped and looked to see that a projectile had launched itself into the wall about five inches from my head. My eyes went wide, because for a second I had thought that it was going to take my whole head. But as I looked at the thing in the wall, I became more confused as I noticed it had an orange styrofoam like body with a suction cup at the end, hence how it was sticking to the wall. I couldn't take my eyes off of it for a moment, because I had feared that it would try to attack me again.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" A chuckle was heard. I turned my head around, and saw who it was that fired the bullet at me. A man that didn't seem like he couldn't be any older than me, or at least act that way, was standing with a green and orange nerf gun. He had on a gray short sleeve t-shirt with black jean pants as well as black worker boots, that seemed more feminine. He also wore a lighter gray head cap with a red skull wearing blue glasses on it. The cap covered most of his hair, but I could see light, neon green strands poking out, covering most of his forehead. Though it had to have been dyed, because the sides of his head was brown along with his bread. His eyes though were a brilliant blue, and they matched his peach complexion. I had to be honest, he was actually kind of cute. But, the more I stared at his face, the more I couldn't help but get this feeling of deja vu.

He walked over to me, the toy gun down as he reached over and grabbed the dart. He smiled at me and spoke again, "Apologies for that. I didn't think anyone else was coming in." He chuckled.

I blinked, trying to get back to my senses. I shook my head and waved my hands. "O-oh… d-don't worry about it. I'm the one that came in here without letting you know…" I laughed back, a bit sheepishly as I tried to hide how nervous I was. Once I was done laughing, I looked at the man and then around the rest of the room. "Are you Chase Brody?" I asked him.

"Well, seeing as how this is my office and no one else is here, that narrows it down, doesn't it?" he smirked. He seemed to certainly like talking with a smile on his face. At least that showed he was friendly. "So, what brings a young girl such as yourself down to the office today? Oh, are you the new temp the company hired?"

I blinked and shook my head as a response. "Uh… no. I uh… well… it's kind of a complicated story really. But, I assure you, I didn't mean to come here. I'm not really sure how I got here… I just remember waking up in Stanley's office and… well, that's about it." I tried to be as vague as I could but still had to give him some details. If he was going to be able to help me, he had to know what happened with me. At the same time, I couldn't tell him about me waking up in a video game like scenario, that would make him believe I was crazy. Though I did just talk to some random voice that was speaking to me through the ceiling, so maybe at that point I was starting to lose my mind.

Chase only tilted his head as he looked at me, just as confused as I was. "Was there anyone else with you when you got here?"

I figured I could be honest about this, well, mostly honest. "I didn't see anyone as I was walking down here… you're the first actual person I've seen." Technically, it wasn't a lie. I never saw the Narrator's face, but there was no way I was going to tell this man that a voice in the ceiling told me to go find him.

"Oh, well, at least you found someone." He shrugged with a smile still on his lips.

I raised my brow towards him, a sudden thought came to mind. "Come to think of it, it's Sunday today, isn't it? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Chase gave another laugh while he responded, "Well, usually no one really works during the weekend, but I came here today to do a project of mine. Plus while I am here, I was going to do a bit of extra work to get a bonus in my next check."

Upon hearing his response, that was when I grew even more curious. "A project? Is it a personal one?"

"Sort of, see, I run a vlog called 'Bro Average'. I was supposed to have put up a video last week, but I was bombarded with a bunch of boring paperwork. So I took today to try and get the film out."

"'Bro Average'? Don't think I've ever seen that, but it does sound familiar." I admitted. "What exactly do you do, in these videos?"

"Mostly I just capture myself in a new location, and tell my fans all the possible ways that they can entertain themselves no matter where they are or who they are with. Today's edition will center around how you can make office work bearable."

I was actually kind of interested in that concept. Back when my mother's non-profit was starting to take off, it was mostly just me and her in a small office at home. We ended up converting one of the four bedrooms into an office space, and worked down there. It was always chilly in that room, and the fact that it was only me and my mom there for the longest time didn't really help. To be truthful, I don't miss those days of being cooped up in the basement. But I do miss working with her, tasks were never the same after she passed. Shaking my thoughts aside, I looked back up at him and smiled. "That does sound kind of fascinating."

"Yeah, I have the whole building to myself! So I will be able to get those shots in without any interruptions. Although, that means I will have to do most of the shooting and setting up myself." He laughed sheepishly at the last bit, as if he now realized the cons of being in a project alone. However, his face lit up again as he stared back at me. "Actually, your timing couldn't be better! Would you be willing to help me out with the video?"

"W-what?" I was surprised by the offer, but didn't say no right away. I should at least hear him out in case.

"Don't worry, I can get everything else set up. I just need you to be the cameraman… or woman, I don't discriminate." As he said that, he reached behind him on the desk, and took out a mini cam recorder. I looked at it then back up to him.

"I dunno, I'm not really one for holding things. Every time I hold up my phone to take a video, my hands always shake and it makes the image all bad." I told him as I held up my hands for proof. Of course, they weren't shaking now.

Chase however, with his plastered smile, only waved his hand at me. "Don't worry, it comes with a stand, so you can keep it a certain level. And besides, we only have to do a couple of shots. If you can capture each scene, I can take care of the editing myself."

I was a bit hesitant still, the offer didn't see bad at least. Nothing embarrassing or humiliating, at least that I knew at the time. But the only reason I went there was to try and get back home. And so, I voiced my concerns. "Look, Chase, I only came to you because I need to get back home. You're the only one here that can probably get me back."

The green-haired man stared at me, for the first time since we met, his face had a perplexed look on it. He rubbed his chin as he looked up to the ceiling, thinking about the situation. His eyes lit up and the smile was back, as he spoke to me again. "Okay, how about this? If you help me out with shooting the scenes for the video, I can edit everything on the computer here, then upload the video to my vlog and I can take you home afterwards. The shooting shouldn't take more than an hour or two, depending on how long each scene takes. And I'm an editing master, so it won't take me as long to complete that. I'll have you out of this office in no time!" Chase promised me.

"R-really? You'd be willing to bring me back home?!" Hope was in my voice, just thinking about running up the driveway and heading inside to crash on the first piece of furniture I could find. If Chase was willing to take me back there, then that was all the more reason to help him. After all, he was the only chance I had at that time to get back. And from what he told me, the process would only take him two to three hours at most. That was a little over half the time as my morning schedule for my classes back at high school before lunch! Those always passed by like a breeze to me, so this would be no different! "A-alright! I guess it couldn't hurt! And you don't even have to add me if you don't want to."

"Ah, come on. Don't be so modest! Of course I'm gonna credit you! It's only fair I add in your name since you are helping me. Oh my gosh!" He gasped as he suddenly realized something. "We've been talking this whole time, and I don't even know your name."

I blinked as we looked at each other for a long moment in silence. Then, the two of us broke out in laughter. It was the first time I had laughed since I had gotten here. But he was right, I knew who he was but I was still a stranger to him. I wanted things to be less awkward between us, if I was going to get his help, so I agreed to tell him. "Well, the name is Kate Leer. But, as for my internet name, it's CosmoK13, Cosmo for short. When you make your video and edit that, you can put that name in the credits."

"CosmoK13 huh? Sounds pretty interesting. Are you an internet star yourself?" Chase asked me with a wide smile.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "W-well… not exactly. I mean, I do have a YouTube channel, but I don't even have 100 subscribers. I've been trying to upload more content though, but I doubt that when it comes to getting money from that platform, that won't be reached anytime soon."

"Well, so long as you enjoy what you are doing and you have positive feedback from your fans, then it shows you are doing a good job!" He smiled widered at that statement. I had to admit, there was some wisdom in those words of his, and he was right. Sure, it was a bit of work trying to figure out what to post, getting the drafts ready and all the editing. But seeing how many views, likes and comments I receive from every video, it makes me slightly happy knowing that there are those out there that acknowledge what it is I do. I smiled back at him and nodded. "Alright, shall we get started?" Grabbing the camera in my hands, I nodded as I was ready, and even slightly excited to create this video.

?

I don't know why I was so nervous about this role I had to do, it was fairly easy. Chase just had to tell me what I was shooting, and he took care of the rest. I kind of questioned it at first, mainly because my first few shots were of a white coffee cup with a blue Mr. men character on it, a couple of shots of Chase with his hat on and off, him holding his gun and even having his hair being blown by an office fan. After those shots were taken, I had to ask him about it. "Uhh, any particular reason why we are taking shoots of these scenes?"

Chase was fixing his hat on his head as he looked at me, the smile still on his face. "They're the opening shots. We can't just start out with just a greeting, you gotta captivate your audience by giving them a special welcome. Let them know you are here for an experience!"

I wasn't sure how close ups of himself, a cup and even a fan were supposed to be considered a special welcome, but he was the one in charge here. And they were his fans, so maybe they expected this from him. "Alright, thought you may want to add in some music when you edit this stuff for the beginning of the video."

"Not to worry, I was already thinking that. Alright, time to get down to the real video. Ready?" Chase jumped up and down all giddy.

"Hold on," I had to readjust the camera as it sat on the stick. Once it was adjusted, my finger hovered over the record button. I gave him the thumbs up to show I was ready. He nodded back and once I pressed the switch, Chase started talking.

"Yo! What's up guys? I'm Chase, and welcome to Bro Average." He then raised up his toy gun and shot one of his darts. He then drew back suddenly, as if he hit something. I looked behind me to see what he hit, but the dart only landed on the wall. I stopped recording and looked back at Chase.

"What was the whole backing up thing about?" I questioned his motives.

"In the script, I acted like my dart caused an explosion, and then a Wilhelm scream would follow. Just to add in a bit of pointless comedy, but comedy nonetheless!"

I shrugged and took the camera up from the stand. "Alright, what next?"

"Let me just get everything set up real quick." Chase told me as he went over to where the coffee cup sat alone near the corner of the room. He then rushed back to his desk to grab a pouch full of small white sacks that had a strange herbal smell to them. Almost like tea bags, which was exactly what they were. Chase told me to set up the camera again and once it was ready, I pushed the record button again and he took it away. He looked at the camera, at a higher angle than he was right now, holding up a small tea bag. "This one's called: The Tea Bag." He then started to throw the sacks at the cup, but it missed, and landed right in front of the words. Chase however was determined to get at least one of those bags into the cup. And he had an endless supply of those tea bags in his desk it would seem. The camera kept rolling, as I watched him fail a bunch of times to get one of them in. I would have to pause the recording just to go to the cup and pick up some of those bags. This went on for about ten minutes, but after that, when I finished cleaning up the mess of bags again, I hit record and when Chase threw another bag at the cup it went in. This caused Chase to become so excited. "OOOOHHHHHHHHHH." He kept yelling and screaming as he seemed to have just achieved his lifelong dream. He even went up to the camera and shook it, taking off his hat as he was practically yelling at the top of his lungs to commence his victory.

I figured the camera suffered enough, so I stopped the recording and looked at him with an amused face. "You are aware it took you like ten minutes just to get one of those tea bags into the cup?"

"All the more reason to celebrate!" He jumped in joy. I was actually pretty amused with his celebration dance, if you could call it that. Still, seeing him so happy about such a thing showed how much enthusiasm he had about this. I could see why many people like him. With a sigh, he was catching his breath, going over to take a drink of water. "Phew… alright, that should do it for this scene. We just have a few more to go and then we can edit."

I nodded, glad we were making progress at least. "Should we set up the next activity?"

"For the next one, we have to go somewhere else. Come on," he picked up the bags of tea after setting the coffee cup down on the desk. He opened up the door and began to lead me down a few of the hallways. I didn't even realize we were taking the path to the conference room from the Stanley Parable until we arrived in said room. Chase went over to one of the ends of the table, and took a seat in the chair. He sat in it at a weird angle, crossing his feet up on the surface of the table. Once the camera was set up yet again, I watched as I let Chase take the show away. "We call this one: The Conference Room." He looked straight at the camera, arms crossed as he said that line. He then took the tea bags he had on him and started to throw them on the table, trying to get them through the small cup hole in the center. He threw his first one, and even admitted of the trouble. "This one's hard, I can't see." He threw another one, landing just on the rim of the opening, only to fly off to the side. He looked back to the camera, his mouth agape as he realized how close he was to getting that one that time. It was only on his third try did he get one of the tea bags into the hole, and once again, he was filled with over excitement. He got out of his seat, waving his arms around and screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran around the table. He then went back to the camera to say in it's face, "And that's how you hold a conference call, baby."

I chuckled at his ending line as the camera stopped recording. "It doesn't take much to get you excited, does it?" I chuckled as I looked him in the eyes.

"What can I say, doing things is way more fun when you have someone to help you with it. We're making great progress even!"

"Then we should be done with this in no time! I have to say, I'm kind of looking forward to this." I smiled, getting a bit giddy myself. "Although," I nervously laughed. "Can we take a break for a few minutes? I have to go to the bathroom, that Diet Coke is now running passed me."

Chase raised a brow at me and gave a small snicker. "Yeah, bathrooms are right down there to your left." He said as he pointed in that direction. "Actually, how about you take a break and I can keep going?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do all the work."

Chase waved his hand. "Nah, I only need myself for this next scene. Well, me and of course Chad!" Before I could ask, Chase reached down from the table to take out a fabric puppet with string brown hair, a silver bow tie and a funky looking shirt. Upon seeing the puppet, I backed away and started to get a bit creeped out. I smiled nervously at him and raised my hands.

"Uh… alright, I'll let you do the next scene… but when I come back then I get the camera back. Won't take me long." With that, I ran down the hallway towards the bathroom that Chase pointed out to me. It was also a unisex bathroom, so as soon as I walked in, there was no one there and I was able to go about my business. I didn't mind taking no breaks, mostly because I wanted to try to get back home as soon as possible. But at the same time, nature called and I had to freshen up anyways. Plus if the next scene had something to do with a puppet, I didn't want any part of it. I was always afraid of puppets. Mannequins I could handle, but when it came to an actual puppet, I drew the line. I always had this fear that they would come to life and try to kill me in my sleep. Where did I get this fear of such an idea? A 'Goosebumps' episode. I bet you all thought I was going to say 'Chucky', didn't you? Regardless, I was happy that we were making progress in this video for the volg. Hopefully at this rate, we would be finished filming and then Chase can take care of the editing. Once he would be done with that, I could tell him my home address and then I could go home.

The sounds of the toilet flushed behind me, then I went up to the sink to wash my hands. "Man, this filming stuff is a bit exhausting. But I just have to keep powering through it." I told my reflection, trying to give myself confidence. I know, it was weird talking to yourself, but it tended to help me calm down. With a sigh, I opened the door and headed down the hall, getting back to the conference room. I figured that if Chase wouldn't be there, I would try his office next. As I was walking down the halls, looking into each office door that was opened, I now noticed how deserted this whole floor was. I actually wished that the Narrator was here to talk to me, I could use some company. I paused in my tracks, as I heard something nearby. It was faint, but it sounded closely to… laughter? I looked around, trying to find out where the source was. I had believed it was just my mind for a second, until I heard the laughter again, and this time, the opening of a door. I turned around to see one of the office doors that was previously closed, now accessible.

My body told me I should have ran, but at the same time, I could have sworn that laugh sounded familiar. Taking in a breath of courage, I made my way over to the room, and looked inside. It seemed like any other office space, pretty identical to Chase and even Stanley's office. The lights were off though, but the computer screen was flickering a bit. Curious, I slowly walked over to the monitor, being reminded of how funny my own acted the night before. I peered into the monitor and watched as the screen flickered with static and… specs of green were flicked across the saver as well. The laughter was heard again, a bit louder this time. I was getting paranoid now, starting to feel scared. I backed away slowly, seeing the computer go haywire with glitches and malfunctions. I didn't know what to think, everything was buzzing and it felt like I was ready to have another panic attack. I backed up as much as I could, doing my best to get away from that computer.

My whole body felt a chill run up my spine as something placed itself on my shoulder. I squeaked and turned around, looking up only to find a confused Chase. "Whoa, hey, calm down there."

I blinked, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I looked at the man, my breathing becoming normal again. "C-Chase… w-where did you…?"

"Hey, hey, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost. What were you doing in here?" He asked, looking at me with concern. I looked back over at the computer, but saw that the screen was now off. I was confused, wondering if what I saw really was my mind playing tricks on me. But then… how would I explain the laughter? I shook my head and looked back up at the man.

"I-I'm really sorry. I thought I heard someone in here, so I came to check it out."

"Well, that can't be true. I mean, I'm the only one working here today after all. Then again, if you showed up I guess someone else could possibly be here. But I would have seen them already."

Hearing that explanation, it gave me reassurance that I was just being paranoid. If there was anyone else here, they would have made themselves known, like the Narrator. I sighed, looking away in embarrassment. "Y-you're right… sorry for being jumpy. Were you able to finish the one shot while I was gone at least?"

"Oh yeah, it took a bit of camera position and uh… a few takes…" Chase laughed nervously. "But we got that taken care of. Unfortunately, Chad won't be joining us for any further activities. He's a bit out of commission at the moment."

I gave a half-hearted shrug, fine with the fact I didn't have to deal with a puppet anymore at least. "Well, we better head back and finish up the rest of the shots. How many more do we need?"

"Don't worry, just about four more scenes and then that should be it!" Chase assured me with that goofy smile of his. With such a face, I couldn't stay mad at him. I smiled and the two of us headed back to finish filming the last few scenes for the video that needed to be posted. Like Chase stated, there were only four scenes left.

"This one's called: The Easter Egg Hunt. Haha, let's get it!" He pumped up his fist as he held up a bag of chocolate candy Easter eggs in his hand. It was a bit late for any Easter activities, but I didn't question it. He set up a small green box on the desk, then he himself stood in the corner and tossed the eggs at it. The goal was to get one of the eggs to land in the box. The first time he did it, he knocked the box off, but didn't get the egg in. So he kept asking for resets. Still, he kept going, tossing egg after egg at the box. After about ten tries, he finally placed an egg in the container. Of course, it fell off the table, but at least the egg actually went inside. When he finally got the goal, he overreacted by doing so many dabs with his arms and even legs. It was like with every single new game, he got more and more energetic.

The next game though, was a bit more disturbing… "This one's called: The Squat And Pop." He said it with such a straight face into the camera, but what was to come was slightly disgusting. The same cup he used in the first challenge, he lowered it onto the ground and he stood above it. Then he took some of the eggs from the last challenge, and acted as if he was actually taking a squat by dropping the eggs from behind and placing them in the cups. He even made a grunt sound as he did it. I had to take another break after that, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Hopefully no one that would watch this video would be as grossed out as I was. I mean, I knew it was supposed to have been a gag game, but at the same time…

At least the next two activities weren't that bad. The second to last shot was of him grabbing his toy gun, but instead of darts he had green discs that would fly out. He placed the small green box, the same one he used in one of the earlier games, and set it up on the desk. He then leaned into the camera once again. "This one's called: The Roar of the Lyon." He then scrunched up his face and made some grunting sounds. I wasn't sure why he did that, but afterwards he stood on the far end of the room and shot the box with his gun. He was able to get it on his first try even, and once again the room was filled with "Ohhs!' He even jumped up in circles and threw his hat to the side.

"This one's called: The Drive-By." Chase said to the camera as he held up his toy gun again. This one didn't take much, all he did was push himself in his office chair, and aimed his gun at the wall, like he was shooting at targets. When he was done, he looked back at the camera with a straight face. I shut off the recording and walked up to him with the device in my hand.

"Alright, that's a scene… I guess?" I scratched my cheek trying to remember what it was movie directors said when they finish up a scene. "So, what's next?" I asked him, sounding a bit more confident now.

Chase got up from his seat, and with a smile looked at me. "Actually, I think that should be it."

"Wait, really?" I gasped, feeling hopeful that we were done shooting now.

He gave a nod and spoke more, "Yeah, that was all the office activities I could think of. Thanks again for helping me with the camera Cosmo. I know you must be in a rush to get home, but I really need to get this video out today."

I blushed and looked away, rubbing the arm that held the camera in it. "O-oh… it was no trouble really. And I am happy I was able to help."

Chase still smiled at me as he grabbed the camera from my hand. He then set it next to his computer, and sat down in his chair. Once the monitor was up and running, he plugged the camera into the tower and he started to type away on the keyboard. "Now comes the more boring part, the editing."

"Yeah, the editing is never really fun…" I admitted. "If I had someone to do it for me, then it's not so bad."

"Yeah, but this video is supposed to be less than five minutes long anyways, and we have over eight minutes on here. So the editing won't be so bad." He then clicked on a small icon on the left side of his computer, only to bring out a sigh from him. "Dang it."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to upload the music I was going to use in the video on my computer last night. I put it all on a hard drive and was going to upload it, but I got distracted last night with Stacy."

Upon hearing that name, I raised a brow towards him. "W-who's Stacy?"

"Oh, uh, she's my wife." Chase admitted with a blush.

The color on my face went away as I stared at him. My mouth hung open as I didn't know what to say at first. I looked at him closely and blinked. "I-I'm sorry… y-your wife?"

"Uh… yeah, we have been together for about five years now… married a little after high school. Then we had two kids and well, I've been working really hard for all of us. That's why I do the vlogs and this office job."

"Wait… you have two jobs?" I blinked.

"Well, now and again I do have side jobs as well, anything to help pay the bills."

Hearing that made me question him even more. "But, what about Stacy? Doesn't she have her own work?"

"She does! She takes care of the house and the kids. And she does a wonderful job, she can just get a bit stressed out is all."

I still stared at him, not buying what he was saying. Part of me wanted to speak out, tell him that she could do more. That she could get a job where she could work from home. However, I still remained silent. I knew that what was going on between him and his family was none of my business. Yet I still felt bad because he was trying so hard for his family, and he kept up a smile. He must have really loved them if he was willing to go through all of this trouble and pain. I stood there, being quiet as Chase looked back at his computer. "I think I had the drive somewhere… I must have left it back in the Conference Room when I had to turn in some papers on the desk."

"I could go get it for you," I offered right away. "The Conference Room isn't that far from here. And besides, I was gonna grab another soda anyways."

"Really? That would be very helpful. I could cut out the unused video while you go get the soundtrack. Oh, would it be too much trouble to ask for a soda?"

I smiled back at Chase. "Of course, they mostly just have Coke products though. Do you want Regular, Diet or Zero?"

"I usually go with the Diet, but regular is good enough if they are out. Thanks again." He chuckled.

I gave a quick nod his way, then turned on my heels. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't work too hard while I'm gone." With that, I walked off, heading back to the Conference room. This time, I made sure to stay clear of any other rooms. I would just go in, get the flashdrive, and head out. At least, that was what I told myself. "Alright, just take a turn here…" I told myself as I took a right down a corridor. "Is it just me, or does it feel like the hallways here are longer?" I didn't realize until I walked down the pathway. I just kept walking, heading towards my destination. That was, until my feet brought me to a door with a small window slit in it. I only stopped there because I thought I could hear someone on the other side. "What the…?" I knew I shouldn't have, but I at least wanted to know if it was the Narrator again. Maybe he wanted to get involved in the story again. I could use his input about this situation. Plus it would be nice to hear a familiar voice. I opened the door and made my way down the small corridor, until I was standing in front of a door with an automatic lock on it, reminding me of those locks on a bathroom door.

"Dude, I just can't do the shot," the voice rang out, louder this time. My eyes went wide as my ear recognized that voice. It wasn't the Narrators… it sounded like Chase! "It's impossible. There's absolutely no way that anyone, like-"

I didn't let him finish as I knocked on the door. "C-Chase? Is that you?" I knew it was an invasion of privacy, but I was more confused about why Chase was in the bathroom when he was in his office when I left. After I knocked on the door though, I got no response. I couldn't hear anymore talking. I couldn't even hear him breathing either. I wanted to have been sure that I was imaging what I heard, and I would have gone in the bathroom but when I looked at the lock, it said 'Occupied'. Meaning that someone was in there and locked it on the other side. This only confirmed that there had to have been something going on behind that closed door, but on the outside I couldn't get into it. I backed away from the door, but had my eyes peeled on it. It was like I was expecting someone to come out at any moment, but after a while, nothing. I sighed as I steered myself back onto the right path, looking to the ground. "Keep it together, Cosmo. You have a lot of questions, but things will be answered in time. For now, just get what you need and head back."

As much as I tried to reassure myself, there was still a bit of doubt in my mind. Something felt off, but I didn't know what it was at the time. Part of me wished I had noticed the signs earlier, maybe then I could have gotten out of that situation quicker and even save everyone else. But yet, I walked down that hallway, heading back to the room where the members of the bored met up. When I got there, the doors were closed. I could have sworn they were still open when I had got there before. I was about to reach for the handle, until I looked in through the small glass in the door, and saw someone sitting at one of their chairs, with their back turned towards me. But just by the shirt and hat alone, I knew who it was. "No, baby, no… No, I know, yeah, I'm trying, okay?" Chase talked in such an upset tone, as he was speaking to someone on the phone. I was able to hear him talking, even with the door closed. I knew eavesdropping wasn't something proud to do, heck I didn't even do it myself. At the same time, I couldn't just walk in on him in the middle of a conversation.

"I'm working. I'm trying to get all the shots, just… Look, just don't take the kids." Chase pleaded. The kids? Did that mean that Chase was talking with his wife, Stacy? But from the sound of things, their chat wasn't going so well. Maybe there was some trouble at home? Chase didn't say it clearly, but he mentioned that he took up a lot of jobs at a time. There could have been some money issues. It must have been serious if his wife was calling him at work… in the Conference room… when he was just in the bathroom before and then in the Office… "Well I don't care what your sister says, just please at least let me see them at the weekends still." He was rubbing his temple as his voice sounded more desperate. It sounded really serious. I wanted to go, I should have turned away, it wasn't any of my business! But my feet were glued there and my ears kept listening. "Hey, hey. Hey, sweetie." His voice sounded chipper for a second there. He must have been talking to one of his kids. There was even a small smile on his face, but it was a sad one nonetheless."Yeah. Daddy loves you-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence, as the phone to his ear was dropped to his lap. He turned his head away, bowing it so he was staring at the ground. A high pitched sob came from him, and at that point my heart sunk. I felt guilty on more than one level. I invaded his privacy and spied on him, but I also saw that he was in pain and that he needed help.

'**How could I not have seen it?'** I asked myself as I turned away from the window. '**Here I am, wanting Chase to take me home when he is dealing with problems of his own. How can I ask such a thing from him when he is doing everything and more just for his family? I feel so selfish… I haven't even done much for him, and I barely know him! Come to think of it, he hardly knows me and yet he was still willing to help me get back home. He's a sweet guy, but he tends to be taken advantage of easily.'** I took a deep breath, trying to regain myself. My eyes went back to look into the room, but to my shock, Chase was no longer there. Instantly, my hand reached to the handle and I opened the door, scanning the room but no sign of the older male. "Chase?" I called out, though I knew I wouldn't get an answer. My feet slowly made me walk into the room, wondering what awaited me. I checked on the table, and noticed a small white device near the chair Chase was seated at. "Oh! That must be the flashdrive!"

I reached my hand over, picking up the drive and placed it in my pants pocket. Now all that was left to do was head back to Chase, if he was even still in the office, and then give it to him. However, before I could even head for the door, the lights in the room suddenly went black. And the only source of illumination came from the front, where the projector was showing off a video. I jumped, seeing the screen play out a familiar scene. I stayed and watched, seeing the man of the vlog himself leaning into the camera, with his toy gun in his hands. "This one's called: I'm Staying At My Sister's This Weekend." He said it so casually and upbeat, as if the title of the sentence didn't affect him at all. But I knew it meant more based on the conversation he had on the phone a while ago. The shot glitched out, and it repeated where Chase leans back to the camera, but he says something completely different. "This one's called: Fuck You Chase, I'm Leaving You and I'm Taking The Kids With Me."

I backed away and held my hands up to my heart. How could he say such hurtful things that were directed at him, with such a smile? Especially when they came from his own wife no less. Once again, there was another repeat of the scene, but he said something else. "This one's called: Fuck You, I Want A Divorce." Again with that smile. How could he be so happy? Didn't he realize that his wife was leaving him and taking away his kids?! Even though he was the only one providing for them, she is turning her back on him? How can he be so calm about this? There was no way that's what Chase was really feeling! I knew deep down he was hurting, he had to have been. Why didn't he say anything, why wasn't he trying to reach out? But it wasn't over yet.

The next clip was of one I do not remember shooting. Chase was standing in the office, the smile still on his face, toy gun in his hands. He looked at the camera, and said to the audience, "This one's called: Stacy, I Love You, Please Don't Go." He then lifted the gun up to his head, and instantly my eyes went wide. I reached my hand out to the screen, yet it was too late. He pulled the trigger, it was only a toy but it was the idea behind it that mattered. He fell to the ground, and the camera looked at him as he laid there. Eyes closed, legs up and arms apart. I covered my mouth with my hand, watching as the camera zoomed out into blackness. My mind flashed with images of Markiplier manor and the morning after. When I saw Mark dead on the floor, and more bodies soon followed. I took a few steps back, my mind reeling from the many scenes of horror that I had beared witness to those few nights. That fear I experienced… it was rising up. Because I knew something bad was gonna happen to Chase. Something similar to what happened to Mark and the other egos!

Turning on my heels, my feet ran as I left the room. I sped down the hallway, turning down every corner to get back to Chase. I had to get to him quickly, I had to make sure he was okay! I had to protect him from whatever it was that was haunting this place! Whatever it was Chase was going through, I had to help him! I knew we didn't know each other that well, but if he was in pain… if something was after him then I was the only one here that could at least protect him. Even now that I say it, it was a foolish thought. At the time, my mind couldn't even comprehend what was happening around me, but still. My feet picked up their pace, trying to go as fast as they could carry me. It felt like the path from the conference room to the office Chase was in seemed longer. I didn't even know where I was going anymore, but I kept running without looking back. My breathing was ragged, my legs were growing sore, still the possibility of Chase Brody in danger only pushed me farther.

Just as I turned around another corner, my eyes noticed the lights in the ceiling flickering in and out. Until they shut off completely, forcing me to actually stop. I gasped, regaining my breathing as I held myself. All around me was darkness, and I could feel chills race up my back, despite my skin being sweaty from the run. "Oh no! A blackout?!" I tried to look around, but my eyes wouldn't adjust to the black blanket surrounding me. For a moment, I panicked again. The fear of being in the shadows only fueled my anxiety more. At that time, I wish I had some light source with me to help guide me down the path so I could keep moving forward. But all I had at the moment was the flash drive and the wallet belonging to Jacksepticeye.

To my luck though, I didn't need anything because small sources of light were popping up around me. In the rooms that held the offices, the screens from the computers were lighting up red. It wasn't much light, but I was able to see better. The creepy feeling was rising in me again, but I was certain now that something really was off. So I kept running, going back to find Chase. I felt I was getting closer to where his office was, so I started calling out. "Chase?! Chase, can you hear me?! Hello?!" I called out, as loud as I could with a raspy voice. I kept running, listening and hoping he would answer me. Instead, I heard a different voice.

"_**We all know you are here… you can't hide…" **_I gasped, hearing that staticy and glitchy voice. That wasn't Chase or the Narrator, but it did sound familiar. "_**You can't run, the virus will consume you. Just like it will to the other one."**_

"C-Chase? Where are you?! Chase?!" I did my best to ignore the voice, to focus on finding him! I turned another corner, and looked straight ahead to see a familiar back. He was walking down the hall, a lighter in his hands as he turned down another corner. "CHASE!" I yelled after him, heading in his direction. I saw him, I was getting closer. I ran faster, doing my best to catch up to him. The more I ran, the louder the sounds and static around me grew. I could hear children screaming, whispers and engines roaring. My hands flew to my ears, drowning out the noise as my feet kept pacing. Soon, I came to the corner that Chase turned down, and there he was. Standing with the lighter in hand, staring off ahead of him. "Chase!" I called out to him, but he didn't turn back to me. I ran up to him, standing by his side. Just as I was ready to reach out and shake him, to try and get him to look at me, my eyes drifted to where he was staring at. Right in front of us, was a room with an open door. And a figure, that had a similar frame as Chase, his back turned to us.

At that moment, I couldn't move or even speak. I just stayed right by Chase's side, standing in the small light the flame provided for us. "Who's there?!" Chase was the one to ask the figure. The being turned his head towards us, and for a moment I thought his whole body was distorted, like it was gittery to the point it reminded me of… glitching. The one in the doorway gave a chilling smile, showing off his sharp teeth. Then, the eyes… the eyes were glowing a brilliant bright green. My voice was caught in my throat, because as I looked at those glowing eyes, I was reminded of the green I saw before I was knocked out. Of a figure, with a similar presence as Dark, who had found me hiding in my room and took me away. I remembered now, of the flashing screens, the lights in the house flickering, broken glass and green… It was him! That being before me… was the one that brought me here.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Chase yelled at the figure, pleading in his voice. I turned back to him, wondering if he was even able to see me. Was that why he wasn't paying attention to me? Or was he that focused on the monster in front of us? "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Tears were pricking at the corner of his eyes, his voice sounding more desperate the more he asked. I turned around, to see the figure approaching us. His body fading in and out, static coming from him as he took a step towards us. His eyes were on the both of us, he was coming for us. I held onto Chase's arm, doing my best to be there for him. But in truth, I was just as scared. He reached out his hand towards us, and the next thing I knew, both Chase and I screamed at the top of our lungs as I felt a warm yet icy hand grab my neck. That was all I felt before everything went to blackness once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wasn't sure how long I was in the darkness. To be honest, I was so used to blacking out it seemed like second nature to me at this point. It was the ringing in my ears that drove my brain to force me into opening my eyes. With a heavy groan, my body lifted itself up so I was on my knees as my hands held my forehead. It felt like I had been hit in the brain, but there was no bruising thankfully. "Urgh, why must my head always hurt?" as if I would ever get an answer for that. My mind went to full panic mode though, as I remembered the cause leading up to my blacked out state. "Chase?! Chase!" I called out, searching my surroundings. I was still in the hallway from where I saw the employee screaming at that strange entity, but there was no sign of the guy anywhere, or that creature anywhere.

It took a bit of effort, because my legs wouldn't respond right away, but I found the strength to stand up and run down the halls, heading back to where Chases' office was. I didn't stop running until I was at the door of the workspace he occupied. When I got there, I froze not because I had made it to where I needed to be. Rather when I was there, I paused at the horror of what I saw inside the small office. He was there, lying on the ground in the same position he was in when he pretended to shoot himself in the head in that video. His arms were out, legs were up against his thighs, but this time he didn't die of a headshot. I could see a large red line across his neck, oozing blood which caused a pool to surround the head.

I panted, both from exhaustion and from the sight that my eyes captured. My brain shut off for a moment, any logic was out of the window. But my emotions went into overdrive. I ran over to Chase, kneeling down to him and screamed. "CHASE! COME ON! WAKE UP!" I practically yelled my lungs out as I placed my hands on his body. However, I quickly pulled them away once I felt how cold the skin was. Even I knew how bad of a sign that seemed. I had to turn my logic on again, because I needed to know how to handle this as best I could. First thing first, I had to stop the bleeding, but how? I could stitch up the wound, but I needed a needle and thread, which weren't lying around at the moment. At the very least, I could put a cloth around the neck so the blood wouldn't pour out so much. I looked around for any type of bandage, anything to keep the bleeding in. I looked down at my own clothes, on my own body. It was a bit much, but I did it before and now was no acception. Taking off my shirt, I tore it up a bit and tied it around the neck. Just enough to keep the blood from flowing faster, but in case he woke up he wouldn't be choking on it.

"Chase, please! Come on, you have to wake up!" I begged, shaking him a bit, but not too much in case it would cause him further traumatic experience. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself together. How long had he been like this? How much blood did he lose? Was there even a chance to save him at this point? All these questions were running through my head, I wasn't even sure how to answer even one.

I nearly jumped though as I looked down, seeing Chase cough on me, some blood splatter from his mouth. "Chase! Oh god, easy." I told him, adjusting his head, so he could be able to breath through his nose without any hassle. His eyes were barely open, but I could see the blue spheres, losing bits of life as minutes go by. He kept coughing, while keeping his eyes on me as he reached into his pocket pants, with a shaky hand.

"C-...Cos…..m…..o…." He couldn't even say my name, let alone a single word. He barely had the energy to even keep himself conscious. And yet, he was still able to take out from his pants his cellphone. Using what little strength he had left, he handed it to me, uttering one word. "S-sh...neeeeeee…..eeep….." That was all he could say, before his hand went limp and his head rolled back, eyes closing. I held the phone close to me, still shocked by what was happening. I didn't understand him, what was he trying to do? What was he trying to tell me? I looked down in my hand to see the phone he gave to me. If this was what he wanted, then the least I could do was see what it would do so long as it got him help. I pressed the home button, thankfully it wasn't password protected, and hit the call app and looked through his contacts. He certainly did have a bunch of people in his phone, then again being the friendly guy he was that would make sense. Stacy was obviously one of the names listed here, but I doubt she would be much help anyways. As much as it made me feel like a bad person, I didn't want to call her for help. Heck, she probably wouldn't even believe me about this or at the very least, just take out an insurance policy.

I kept looking through, trying to find one of the names that sounded close to what he said. My eyes noticed that there was a 'Jack' in the contacts. Must have been Jacksepticeye, after all I did see his wallet which I still had. But I don't think calling him would be a good idea anyways. I didn't know why, maybe because I had this feeling he wasn't going to pick up. I scrolled down more of the contacts, until I saw a name that caught my interest. 'Henrik Von Schneeplestein'. Schneep… That sounded pretty close to how Chase said it. I was sure this was it, now I just needed the phone number. Let's see… 1890 - 485 - 6239 - 5946 - 4659 - 8321. I was really confused about this number, there was no way it was an American phone number that was for sure. Luckily, there was just a call option under the name. I hit the button and placed the screen on my ear, waiting for it to answer. I grew anticipated, as the ringings were on the other end. "Come on, come on…" I begged as I waited, praying someone would pick up.

Thankfully, my prayers were answered. "Hallo? This iz teh Good Doctor," There was an accent behind the one that spoke. It was a male, German voice that was speaking to me. Well, Schneeplestein didn't sound American now that I thought about it, but I couldn't dwindle on such a fact now.

"H-hello?! I-Is this Dr. Schneeplestein?" I asked, with a shaky voice coming out in shudders.

"Ves… and vho is calling on Chase Brody's cell phone-"

"Please!" I begged as I held onto the phone. My eyes never leaving Chase's body, for fear if I looked away he would disappear. "You have to come to Chase's work! He's been… he's…" I started to choke, holding back my tears. I had to stay strong, for his sake. Taking in a deep breath, I spoke. "Chase is in critical… condition…. he, his neck has been…. it's been sliced… there's blood everywhere. He told me to call you!" There was silence on the phone for a very long time, and I thought that perhaps the man on the phone had left or hung up. To my relief, he answered.

"Vhere are vou two now?!" He sounded serious, clearly he wasn't joking around.

"A-at his work. I-I don't know the exact location, but it is his office in the… Stanley Parable?" I highly doubted that the name of the game is where this was, but I didn't know what else to name where I and Chase were. I hoped that would do.

"Stay vhere vou are! Help is on teh vay!" With that, he hung up and I was left with Chase. I placed the phone down and knelt beside Chase, putting more pressure on the neck to keep the blood from flowing any further.

"Don't worry Chase, help is on the way," I assured his unconscious figure. "You're going to be fine." I didn't even know if he could hear me, but I wanted to keep talking. Not only to reassure him, but to assure myself that everything would be fine. I did what he told me to do, all I could do was wait for help to arrive. Actually, I didn't have to wait for very long. Not even a minute after I hung up and there were the rushing of footsteps heading down the hallway. I turned my head to see what the noise was, at first I was worried because I thought it was that entity that caused this damage to Chase. Thankfully, it was two paramedics coming in with a stretcher. I stepped back as they came rushing in, I watched on the sidelines as they did their work.

"How is he?" The tallest of the two asked the other.

"Breathing is shallow, vitals are weak… blood rate low." The other stated facts that I wasn't sure how he was getting, but so long as they were doing their job I didn't care. They used their strength to lift Chase up on the stretcher, securing him to it and started to roll him down the hallway. I wasn't sure why, maybe because I was worried about him, but I followed down to be by the side of one of the paramedics.

"Where are you taking him?" A stupid question that should have an obvious answer, but I asked nonetheless.

"To Dr. Schneeplestein, per the good doctor's orders." He responded with a gruff in his voice. "How do you know the patient?" He asked me, not even looking at me.

I had to be honest, so I said, "I was working with him on his project. I just met him today, but when I saw him like this I had to call to get him help."

"So, you are the one that called him about Chase." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded to confirm. The two looked at each other for a moment as they kept walking Chase down the halls, heading for the exit. Then, they turned to me and asked, "Would you like to accompany him to the doctor?"

?

I had to go with, I needed to be there to make sure. Chase's wound was bad enough, someone had to be there to make sure he would at least live. Also, if I came along, I would be out of that maze of an office and finally be able to be out in the open. Once I was sure Chase was okay, I would see if I could find my way home. Even though I was fairly certain that I wasn't in Minnesota anymore, but at least I was out of one building. Though being transferred to another one wasn't an ideal situation for me.

I didn't recognize the hospital I was brought to, but it was a large building I knew that much. From what I was told, the place was called 'Barnardshire General'. It sounded familiar, but I was fairly sure that it wasn't a real hospital from where I lived. Once we arrived there, the two men carried Chase on the stretcher off to the ER. One of the nurses guided me to the waiting room. She assured me that if there were any news about Chase, she would inform me straight away. I still had his phone on me though, but I didn't feel like calling anyone. Either from his contacts or from mine. I also still had the wallet that belonged to Jack, but it was in my back pocket. While I waited, one of the male nurses gave me a t-shirt from the gift shop. It was a black shirt that had the letters, PMA in bold green letters inside a diamond. I didn't mind, at least I had a shirt on me again.

I kept glancing over at the clock, which seemed to be ticking away more slowly than it should have been. My feet were tapping the floor at such a fast rhythm, not even I knew how I was keeping up with it. My anxiety was spiking again, this time it was because I was worried. I knew I only met Chase, but he was a good guy that was trying to support his family. Even though he had been through harsh times, especially with his wife, he was trying to keep his smile. Maybe I should have called his wife, or at least informed his kids. No, it was too late now. Besides, no point in having them come over until I knew for certain what was happening. I could only wait and hope for the best. With any luck, the doctors and nurses would be able to take care of him and Chase will be better.

It seemed like many hours, but eventually my patience was rewarded when the same nurse that brought me here came towards me. My body stood up and I looked at her, hoping for the best. "How is he? He is going to make it, right?!" I asked blunty. I wanted to hear it from her, no sugarcoating, but at the same time only good news.

She sighed as she looked at the clipboard. "Mr. Brody is very lucky…"

"So he's alive!" I interrupted, a smile on my face. At least he would survive, but the question remained, how bad were his wounds? If luck was still on his side, then perhaps they would heal up. Worse case, he would have to live with them and the complications that would arise from them.

The nurse nodded, as she looked at the pages in her hand. "He lost a great amount of blood, but there was just enough in him for the surgery to be performed. We also gave him a blood transfusion, so his levels are rising. The Good Doctor was able to stitch up the neck wound, the only injury he sustained. The cut was very deep though, luckily it didn't hit any server veins or nerves."

"What could have caused such an injury?" I asked.

The nurse shrugged, then replied, "Something sharp for certain. But until we get the test results back, we can't be too sure. My guess though, probably a knife." I shuddered just thinking about that monster that were in those halls, slicing such a household item across the skin. Not to mention how much damage it had caused, it just made me more on edge. Was it really that entity that had done such a thing? But why use such a weapon when it could have used its own powers? What was the being trying to prove?

I shook that thought out of my head, it would do me no good thinking about it. I looked up at the nurse with pleading eyes and asked, "Can I see how he is doing?"

To my luck, she gave me a genuine smile and nodded. "His room is a little down the hall, second towards the end. He's currently unconscious right now, but I'm sure the company would do him some good." I thanked her and made my way down the hall. I took the time to mentally prepare myself for what I would see. Although, I doubted it would be enough for what I would face once I am in that room. It's not like this is the first time I went into a hospital room, I had been in these scenarios plenty of times to visit my elderly family members. But they were either sick or on their deathbed, they weren't cut open or been in a terrible accident. I never saw any of that from my family, guess that meant I should have been fortunate, huh? But I didn't feel like it. If I was, I wouldn't be in this mess would I?

Eventually, I made it to the room where Chase was being held. Before I went in, I took a deep breath and did my best to get ready for the worse. Upon entering, I looked into the room and right away my eyes landed on the one that was admitted here. His eyes were closed, and his arms were over the covers. The beeping of the machines and seeing the tubes in his arms caused me to get a shiver down my spine. Still, I had to keep going and see how he was. When I got a closer look, I was actually relieved to see that it wasn't as bad. He was breathing at a normal rate, and there were many bandages on his neck, but no blood stains so that was a good sign. I looked at the monitor as well, even though I couldn't understand most of what any of it meant. But I could only hope that it meant good things. At least Chase seemed to be in a stable condition. And it seemed he was in good hands now. I hated to leave him as he was, but I at least had to find out where I was and somehow get back home before Dark or my siblings get too worried.

Just as I turned around to leave the room, I was stopped as I bumped into someone. Taking a step back from the impact, I winced and looked up, wondering whom I came into contact with. I blinked, seeing a man that had a similar body structure to Chase. But instead he was wearing blue scrubs and a white lab coat over him. As well as a blue surgical mask and surgical hat as well. He was wearing black rimmed glasses, as he was staring down at me with those icy eyes, similar to Chase's. I raised my hands up in defense, realizing I had bumped into a doctor. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

The doctor closed his eyes and gave a slight chuckle. "Oh vlease, do not ve nervous. I hope I did not vurt vou." He even waved his hand as if to show there was no trouble. I blinked a few times, hearing his voice, his accent. It sounded familiar and it wasn't long until the gears turned in my head.

"O-Oh! You're Chase's doctor aren't you? Dr… Schneepel...stine?" I shrugged, giving a confused smile.

He raised an eyebrow at me, before responded. "I vam Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein. But my friends call ve Schneep vor short. Vou may address ve as such should it vlease vou miss…" He rolled his wrist, trying to get my name.

"O-Oh… Kate. Kate Leer. I-I was the one that called on Chase's cellphone… about what happened." I stated the last sentence in a somber tone. My eyes drifting back to Chase's body on the bed, and the frown found its way back to my face. Was I even sure if he would live at that point?

Schneep walked over to Chase and sighed, he seemed just as upset as I was. Still, by the tone of his voice, he was trying to remain strong despite the fact I could hear him breaking inside. "Thank vou… vor bringing him zo ve. Ve vere lucky to perform teh surgery on him before ve lost all his blood." He turned his body, eyes now looking at me. I couldn't tell if it was just from the color or the expression they were giving me, but I was feeling on edge. "Vhat vere vou doing vith his phone?"

I swallowed the saliva in my throat, as my eyes tried to look around. Why were the lights in here so bright? Wait, was he thinking I had something to do with what happened to Chase? Was he trying to blame this on me? I mean, it would probably be logical for him to consider me a suspect, but it wasn't like I was the one that took a knife to Chase Brody's throat… or did I? Maybe that glitchy creature could have possessed me after I blacked out and had me hurt Chase that way. But if that was the case, why didn't he try to get away from me when I was trying to help him? I was certain I was not the one that did this to him! I couldn't have! But that wouldn't be a good enough answer for the doctor. I had to explain to him what was going on, but I wanted to leave the part about that being I saw in the halls. Chances are, that will make him believe I was having hallucinations and give him even more reason to blame me for Chase's attempt at murder.

"I… I was at his office… at the Stanley Parable."

He blinked, as if he didn't believe me at first. So, he asked another question. "Vhy vere voy there during Chase's day at vork?"

"I… was looking for a job there," sure, it was a lie, but it would sound believable at the least. Plus, it is what Chase thought when I met him. "I found myself there, and was trying to find someone. I met Chase in his office. He wanted me to help make the next vlog for his 'Bro Average' page. I agreed and after it was all done, he wanted me to go to the main meeting room because there was some sort of USB port with songs there that he wanted me to get. So I left, but it took me a while to get back because I was lost in the maze and there was a power outage. When I got back to his room after the lights came back on, he was lying on the floor with the wound on his neck. I went to him, to try and stop the bleeding. He then reached for his phone and said your name. I looked at his contacts and found you in there. Then, well I'm sure you know the rest."

Schneep still stared at me, as if he wasn't buying my story. Couldn't say I blamed him, but most of it was the truth. I only took out or tweaked certain parts so it didn't make it seem like I was sounding like a mad woman. When I saw him give a quick nod though, I was relieved. "I see… thank vou." He took off his mask, and that was when I saw his face. He had a soft looking face, with a patchy beard around his chin, sides and even under his nose. I blinked, seeing his familiar face smiling at me. "Seriously, vou did vell. If vou didn't put pressure on vis vound, ve vould have lost much more blood. Vou vere very brave and quick-thinking."

"Well, I'm more of the type of person to call people to help in such situations. But he was bleeding badly and something had to be done. I only wish I could have done more."

"There is only zo much a person vith a non-medical license can do. Unlike me, vho vent to "doctor college"."

"Doctor… college?" I raised a brow, becoming skeptical.

"Of course! How else did I became a qualified doctor? I vorked hard to earn my license by eating many boxes of cereal! I must have gained twenty pounds from that!"

I shook my head, getting lost in his words. "Why would you…. Nevermind." I figured it would be best not to question. After all, I was not going to go down every rabbit hole I found. I looked back at Chase's bed and up at Schneep. Getting a good look at his face. "You know," I began to say. "You and Chase seem to look like the same person. I mean, other than your hair color, which is an emerald green compared to Chase's grass green hair. Other than that though…" I trailed off.

"Hmm?" he looked down at me only for a moment, before turning back to the one in the bed. He gave a small chuckle before speaking. "Ah, ves… vou are not teh first zo think that. Perhaps that is vhy ve are close friends."

"So that's why your phone was in his contacts. I just assumed you were his doctor." I admitted.

"Vell, it is true that I am his personal health check up, vut ve are good friends as well. I helped him a few times now and again. In fact, just recently, he even vent back to his vife and kids. Though I am not sure how vell their relationship is now."

I winced as he mentioned Chase's family. Instantly, my mind went back to what I saw in the meeting room. Those videos of him breaking down, after having an argument with his wife about financial issues. I felt like I should have told the doctor about it, but I kept it to myself. Mostly because I wasn't supposed to have known about it and even if I told him, it might only make me look more suspicious. I nodded slightly, agreeing with him. "So, how long will he have to be here?" I asked, trying my best to change the subject.

"It is hard to say… vor now he is unconscious at teh moment. It could be a vhile before he even vakes up. Could ve days. Veeks. Perhaps even months. Only time vill tell. Vhat matters is he is stable, and ve have to keep it that vay for his road to recovery."

I nodded, at least there was some silver lining to this. As long as they keep Chase taken care of, he may be able to get better. I was just worried about what was going to happen to him once he woke up. What would he remember? Would he even recognize me? It was hard to tell at the time, and I wouldn't know nor would I ever know. "Well, what are you going to do now?" I wondered as I looked at the good doctor.

"Teh next step is zo inform the family. I vould have called Stacy, vut vor some reason, I canvot reach her." Schneep stated.

"She wasn't in his contacts?" I raised a brow at that. Then again, from what his conversation with her sounded like, she could have changed her phone number.

"It did say it vas unreachable. That vill make it tougher vor ve zo tell her vhat has happened." Schneep sighed, clearly he was just as upset about this.

"Is there any other way you could contact her or find out how to reach her?" I urged him to try and find a solution. Even though I wasn't sure why I was trying so hard, especially for such a disgusting woman, this was Chase's family we were talking about. Even if they didn't treat him the best, they were still ones he loves and cares about. They had every reason to know what had happened to him. Especially if there was a chance he wouldn't make it, the least they could do was get to say what needed to be said. The Doctor was staring at me, with wavering eyes. He could probably see how desperate I was. Despite me only knowing Chase for a few hours, my concern for him was true. There was just something about him that made me want to crack a smile on my face. He seemed so compassionate and enthusiastic, even while he was working he somehow found fun while doing it. I admire that about him, and no matter what his family thought of him, he did not deserve this!

Schneep rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, he seemed just as dumbfounded about an answer as I was. But deep down he was just as worried, so he would want to find chase's family no matter what. He sighed, finally as he looked at me he spoke. "Vhile my nurse vas checking over Chase's records, she vound out that ve had recently moved zo a new location."

"With his family?" I asked, though I felt I already knew the answer.

"I vo not know," Schneep admitted. His hand reached into his coat pocket and took out a piece of paper. He handed it to me, so I accepted. I opened it up, and though it was small it revealed an address. "Vhat is vhere ze is staying at currently. I vas planning on going vhere myself, vut I must stay here vor Chase."

Holding the address in my hand, my eyes looked it over. I didn't know exactly where this was, but if it was where Chase was staying at, the least I could do was check it out. Even if Stacy and his kids weren't there, perhaps I could bring him his clothes if he was going to be staying here for a while and his personal belongings. It was the least I could do for him. Looking up at the doctor, I gave a nod. "I'll go, I'll go to his place and see what I can find." I told him. Nothing was going to change my mind. I knew that I should have wanted to go home, to put this behind me, but I wasn't leaving until I knew Chase was going to be okay. Or at least comfortable lying in the hospital on the verge of life or death. One look from Schneep and he seemed impressed with how determined I was for Chase. I thought he was going to talk me out of it but he nodded and smiled.

"I vill have one of my nurses go vith you. Can you drive?"

I shook my head slowly. I was actually planning on trying to get my license pretty soon. But there was the whole process first. Such as the knowledge test, then I would have to hold onto a permit for 90 days, while training to drive with an adult in the car. The road test and then I could get my license. It would be a long process, but I wanted to start driving a car rather than have to take my bike everywhere or rely on my brother to give me long distance rides. It was just that with everything that has happened, taking the tests were the leasts of my concerns. However, I was studying a driver's manual so I could at least process the information. That way if it was time to take the knowledge test, I would be able to pass it. I was always pretty fair when it came to written tests, of course it depended on the subject. It was the driving test that was my main concern. Maybe that was why I wasn't in such a rush to get it. My anxiety of being on an open road operating machinery, knowing there could be a chance of an accident at every turn, it kind of held me back.

Schneep chuckled. "Vot zo worry, my nurse can drive you there. The key vas in his pocket, so vse that to get inside."

As he said that, he reached into another pocket and handed me a silver key. I took it, stared at it for a moment, then nodded. I wasn't planning on failing him.

?

The area the house was in wasn't so bad. Actually, it seemed pretty nice. A small white house with a bit of a fence between it and the yard which was blooming with green grass and even flowers. The trees seemed to tower over the house, and were covered by a bundle of leaves. Looking back, it seemed to have been a house miles and miles away from the city, as the large buildings were so far off in the distance, you could hardly see their outlines. The area seemed like a pretty place, but it also seemed kind of lonely. Being a small house, with paint chipping off the walls, on the side of the road. How could Chase be living here, it seemed sad the more one looked at it.

The car pulled up on the road, near the house. The Nurse that drove me here was silent, her hands on the wheel and eyes on the road. Not one word, as if she wasn't here for a chat, just for her purpose. I found it kind of creepy, but didn't pay much attention to it at first. I just hopped out of the car and walked up to the house. Once I was at the front porch, I looked at the building more closely. It seemed to have been older than it looked. The paint on the house was chipping off, the fence was broken, and it looked like the plants hadn't been watered in a while. Either Chase hadn't been keeping up with the house, or it was in much worse shape than I first thought. I was kind of scared to see what the inside was like. However, it was the only place I could go at this point. Taking the key that Schneep gave to me, I placed it inside the keyhole of the doorknob and turned it. Opening the door, I braced myself for what I was about to see. I looked inside, and saw what the house had in store. Strangely enough, the house had only three rooms, and each on in a neat little line. As soon as you entered, it was the kitchen, then the bedroom and in the way back was the bathroom. A very weird setup that didn't seem right, but I did not question it.

The place seemed deserted, but it seemed a bit unclean. I noticed a dirty plate and cup on the table in the kitchen. Next to the cup though was a large bottle of some sort of whiskey, but I couldn't tell. I didn't take Chase as a drinker, yet judging from the one glass, he seemed to have been drinking alone. At least that was the only mess in the room though. I looked around, but seemed like it was just me. "Is this really Chase's house? It's so small… and lonely." I noticed how empty it was, the light coming in through the window, seeing particles fly around. Seeing this place, it definitely wouldn't be a place to raise a family. There wasn't even a den or living room, just a small TV in the kitchen. "Is this… where he went after Stacy took the kids?" I couldn't help but wander and a part of me started to feel upset. Poor Chase, living like this without being able to see your kids and wife… I'm surprised he didn't seem depressed about it.

I continued to walk further into the house, until I was in the bedroom. It was a bit more distorted than the kitchen. Clothes on the floor, the sheets on the bed were tossed back, and on top of the dresser was a hat. The same one Chase wore when I first met him. Guess he didn't know about how to pick up after himself. Wonder how he was able to live like this. Then again, I had a habit of being messy myself. But even I remembered to at least make my bed before heading off to school the next day. "Guess Chase doesn't do a lot of the cleaning… strange, he doesn't seem too busy. Then again, didn't he mention having a few jobs? Guess he would need them to keep himself afloat." I shook my head, thinking I was going crazy just talking about this outloud to myself. I headed over to his dresser and took a look at the hat. How many of these did he have? I figured I would at least get some of his clothes and take them to the hospital. Hopefully among the mess, I could find some from of bag to carry them in.

I moved the hat to try and see what else was on the surface of the dresser, and my eyes noticed some sort of book that was open, lying with it's cover up. My hands went straight for it and I held it to look at the pages. To my astonishment, it seemed that this was not a book for reading, but rather a journal. Was this… Chase's journal? I knew I shouldn't have read it, it was too much of an invasion of privacy, but I figured that one page couldn't hurt. Besides, it wouldn't be the worst thing that happened to Chase. I opened up to a random page and read it outloud.

"May 11th, 2018

I have been at this house for over a month now. Been trying to get myself together, ever since Stacy and I went our separate ways. The house is a bit small, but for now it will do. I got dressed for work, then looked in the mirror. I supposed I looked okay. I wasn't exactly hungry that morning, and I would have gotten some coffee if only I had a pot. I figured I would just get some at work. While I was making my way towards work on the bus, I met some of my workers. Steve called me champ today, his words are so encouraging. I would like to hang out with him, but he tends to spend a lot of his free time with his family. He's a good dad. Roger and I bumped into each other and he asked me what I wanted. I just ignored him. I hate Roger! Boss loves him though. 'Oh Roger's a good employee. Roger gets his work done.' Whatever.

"I got to work on time today, which is no surprise since I am on time everyday. I always get a bonus whenever I show up on time. When I got there though, the vending machine was still broken, so I couldn't get a snack. I saw coffee though, it didn't smell very fresh but it was still coffee and I needed it to help get my work done. After clocking into work, I spent the day at my computer. Steve put up a posted note with a new motto. 'Working hard or hardly working'. It's no wonder he was always a runner up for employee of the month.

"At least it was a very, very productive day. Got a lot done. Numbers, taxes, filings. Very, very nice. Steve seems excited to go back and do it all over again tomorrow. Though I can work, since it has been a long day. When I got back home, I figured I would eat something, but I was too tired to even make anything. I even looked exhausted when I saw my reflection."

I read over the entry, and it seemed kind of sad. Chase was trying to make himself get by in his new life, to try and better himself, but I could tell he was breaking. How he talked about being exhausted and not eating, I have had way too many experiences to know those were signs of depression. I read another entry, hoping this one would be better.

"May 12th, 2018

And just like that, the grind starts anew. Get up, get dressed, head out to work, come back, maybe eat, sleep and repeat. Lately though, I have been thinking. As a dad with kids, a single father with two kids to be exact, it's hard sometimes to go out there and just try your best and still feel like a failure. It's odd though, I should feel hungry but I don't. I didn't eat anything at all again today. On the bus, I got to chat with Harold. Good old bus driver Harold, getting me to and from my A to B every single day to be. Steve commented on how it was 'Another wonderful day'. While Roger commented that the bus smelled odd. But it was the same bus. Harold never changes buses. That's the thing about Harold, good old Harold… don't be like Harold.

"The vending machine at work was still broken, so much for a snack. There wasn't even any coffee today so I had to work without anything. I tried to tell myself that it would be a day full of being cool and awesome and doing wonderful things. Another day, another dollar, as they say. Steve thought it was a "_good and productive day.''_ Today I wrote some poetry during my breaks. I also wrote a letter to try and get my wife back. I can only hope it reaches her. Steve said he was gonna go home and watch the game with his son. I tried making a conversation about it, but I think it became awkward. I should get some rest now… tomorrow will be a better day. Maybe something new will happen."

I bit my lip, reading this entry. Clearly the mask was breaking more. He tried to write down how he should feel, but words can be interpreted in different ways. I learned that years ago. Part of me wanted to stop, that if I went on I would only see more of his cries. But at the same time, his pain should be heard. I came that far, and nothing was stopping me. I flipped the page, looking into the 13th of May.

"May 13th, 2018

Yeah, so it's been - it's kind of rough lately. I mean, I still get to see my kids on the weekends and everything. It's just - It's just been hard 'cause you know one of my best friends is in a coma… for a while and like, I go to see him every now and then and just chat to him and everything. But I don't know if he hears me." a friend? In a coma? I wonder who he was talking about. There wasn't much information about this person, so I went on reading, thinking nothing of it. "But yeah, no, things are looking up on the future though, on the horizon.

"And yet, I feel like I'm stuck. Stuck in life. I can't push forward. I keep on telling myself that 'Maybe something new will happen'. I should get some rest, because tomorrow will be a better day. I can't get any rest though. My mind is going, my mind is racing. I can't sleep. I can't eat. Can't do anything. I'm just stuck. Day in, day out, I do the same things. Nothing ever changes. I just want things to go back to the way they were. I want to go back to when I was happy. My… people in my life…" Towards the end of the sentence, I noticed stains there that made the paper crumble a bit. Were those… tear stains? Of course he would cry, after reading this I felt my heart tug a bit. I guess Chase's mask finally broke. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Poor man, he was a mess on the outside and inside. And yet, here I was not being able to do anything! I should be there with him and try to help him get better! Instead of going around trying to find the people that don't even care about him anymore. Sure, he may not know me as well as his family, but at least I was caring more for him than his wife at the moment.

There was one more entry in his journal. I wanted to turn right then and there. I knew that it had to be worst on the next page, but I had to see. I turned to it and saw that the letters were bolded and even pressed down hard. There wasn't a date this time, but I could only assume that it was the 14th of May. I read it outloud.

"**Was any of this even real? Is anything that I did even making a difference? You know I put on a brave smile. I get up in the day, put on my best hat, and walk out that door to go to work. And I put a smile on my face, and I do good work! I do a good job! Nice to the people around me. I give the people what they want. But deep inside… it hurts. Deep inside he has his own issues. Deep inside he has his own problems the world doesn't know about."** Now I was more confused at this entry. He went from talking about himself to… someone else? Was he referring to this friend of his in the coma? Who else would he be talking about? Whoever this friend was, he seemed to be the only one to stable Chase, and maybe Chase is also stabling him. Perhaps if Chase were to wake up, I could ask him. If I wasn't long gone by that time.

"_**Can I help you with something?" **_I gasped as I heard that voice. The same one I heard back in the office building when the lights when off. A high pitch glitchiness that came from everywhere but I could not figure out where exactly. Closing the journal, I looked around, wondering where the source may be. My eyes then shifted over to the bathroom, seeing the lights flickering on and off. My curiosity once again got the better of me, and I walked over to see what was happening. In the room, as I entered seemed normal enough. The lights stopped twitching the moment I stepped in, so that was a good sign? The bathroom was probably the cleanest room in the whole house. Everything was in order, and it even smelt fresh.

My eyes went over to the lights, which were above a mirror that was hanging above a sink. I took a long look in the reflective glass. Last time I looked into mirrors, it didn't end well for me. I still shudder every time I think about how the bathrooms became a bridge between the reality and dream world. At least Dark wasn't doing it anymore, but that didn't make it better. Of course, seeing myself in the mirror, I realized how terrible I looked. There were light bags under my eyes and my sockets were a bit red. I passed out a bunch of times lately, but I haven't gotten actual sleep in a while. I looked like a zombie. I sighed out loud, it had been a long… I don't even know the exact time I've been here. I looked down to the sink and turned on the water, scooping it in my hands and splashing it on my face. The cool liquid helped me wake up a bit more, and refreshed my skin. At least that would hold me for a while.

I lifted my head back up, to see my reflection, only to be frozen in fear for what I saw. Turning myself, I looked as to what was behind me, gripping the sink. My eyes widened seeing the distorted creature before me. It seemed like it wasn't even in the same reality as I was, it had a sort of glitching effect. However, I could tell that the being in front of me was a man, perhaps he was once human but between his bloody hands, shirt and forehead, and the glitching effect, I wasn't sure who he was. Until he stared up at me, green sockets with black tears rolling down the cheeks. I looked in those blue eyes, seeing that grass green hair and… I was pretty much horrified by the conclusion I made. Part of me felt that it couldn't be true. But when I heard that voice, though it pitched up more and scratchy, I could not forget that voice I heard in the office.

"H...e….l….p...m...e…" A glitchy hand reached out to me, only to be pulled back as the being that was once Chase Brody froze, convulsing as he held himself and fell to the floor. For a long while, I watched as his glitchy body was shaking on the bathroom tiles. I wanted to stop looking but I couldn't tear my eyes away. Eventually, my feet got a mind of their own and I started running out of the bathroom, through the other rooms and brusted outside. I didn't get very far though, as I bumped into someone. I looked up to see the nurse that drove me here. I looked up to see her cold emerald eyes staring at me.

"Miss Leer, are you alright?" she asked me, though her voice sounded cold it seemed there was concern. Though I wasn't sure as my mind was on something else. I was shaking in her arms. My eyes were as wide as saucers as that haunting image I saw in the bathroom was still plaguing me.

"I-I… I was… I-I saw-saw C-Chase-Chase!" I stuttered, trying to calm myself down but failing.

The nurse only looked at me confused, raising a brow. "My dear, you are mistaken. Chase Brody is back at the hospital."

Her words weren't enough. I knew what I saw. My mind wouldn't play tricks on me. I shook my head, clinging onto her clothes as I kept sputtering out nonsense. At least, that is what it sounded to her. "You have to believe me! We need to call someone! I think Chase is in more danger than before!" I tried to convince her, beg her. The nurse sighed as she used one hand to pet my hair, as if I were a child to her and she was calming me down. Her other hand was in her pocket, ruffling as she was trying to find something.

"I understand your histeria, however, you seem to be under a lot of stress… I think it would be best for you to be evaluated for trauma." I wasn't sure what she meant. Trauma? Evaluated? Was she making no sense to me now? I didn't have much time to think though or even ask her. Because at that moment I felt something sharp prick the back of my neck. I gasped as I looked up at the lady, she pulled back a bit yet still held me. "It would be best you get some rest right now." She instructed me. My vision started to blur, and my head was reeling. It was hard for me to stay awake. Just as my surroundings turned to black, I caught a glimpse of what was in the nurse's hand before I passed out. A syringe… and it was dripping with the liquid substance on the needle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I felt cold, all I could see was darkness. My body was stiff, I couldn't even move it. I was scared, I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was… I was hearing something. A voice… one that was glitching. But it was clear to me. "_**If you leave the house of madness… I will hunt you down… catch you… and bring you back to insanity…" **_The voice sent shivers down my spine. I wished I could have woken up to see what was happening. Was I even awake anymore though? I wasn't sure what state I was in. I couldn't even tell if I was still alive. Maybe I was dead, maybe this is my afterlife.

?

I could feel my body coming back to life, well, as much alive as I could be. My eyes slowly opened up, giving me a blurry picture as to where I was. I knew I was lying on a bed, that had a very hard mattress. I sat up to look around, seeing where I was. I didn't recognize this place at all. I was in a large room with white and gray square tiles on the floor. The walls around me started off as creamy gray cinder blocks, then it cut off to red bricks. The room hardly had anything in it. Aside from a few beds, a couple dressers, toys, pictures and notes on the wall, and even a window with a white curtain. Where was I?

"W-what? W-where am I?" I asked myself. I walked around the room a bit, trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing I remember was… seeing that creature that was once Chase Brody. I thought he was going to kill me, but I ran out. I was comforted by the nurse that drove me to his place, but then she told me I would be getting help and… wait… was it the nurse that put me here? Now that I thought about it, she did have some sort of syringe, and I did feel a prick in my neck before I blacked out. There was no other way around it, it must have been her that put me to sleep and placed me here! But why… why would she do it? Did she believed I was crazy when I told her what I saw in the house? Then again, not even I would believe me. But I know what I saw! It had to be Chase. But how could Chase have been in his house with me, when he was with Schneep at the same time? None of this made any sense.

I walked on ahead, trying to find out how to get out of here. I was hoping I would be able to find an exit, or at least get some answers. As I walked on down, I noticed a door that was next to another bed. But this one held a young girl who looked like she was between the ages of 10-11. She had bobbed brown hair, wearing a yellow dress with a small blue/green bow tie. Her boots were brown and her stockings were striped with black and white. I looked at the back of the young girl for a moment, wondering who she was or what she was doing here. At the very least, I could try to get some information out of her. "Excuse me," I called out as I walked up to her.

She turned around, and that was when I saw the front view of her. Her bow tie laid on her chest and I now just noticed how large her boots were. But what really stood out as I looked at her were her large, blue eyes. They certainly added an innocent expression on her face, even I had to admit, she did seem cute. "Oh my, you are finally awake." She definitely had a high pitch tone like a young girl.

I blinked, hearing her say that. "Awake? How long was I out for?"

"They brought you here two hours ago, so three since it took them an hour to get you here. So about three, from what I am aware." This girl was smarter than she appeared. Maybe she was the one that I could get my answers from.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember was running into a nurse's arms and then, I was knocked out." I explained.

"The Nurse that brought you here told the doctor that you were experiencing illusions and believed you had some sort of schizophrenia episode. They were planning on giving you some tests to see how your mental state was."

She really did seem to know a lot for her age. It was kind of scary, then again she must have been through a lot, why else would she be here. Wherever here was. "Where exactly am I?"

"This is Oswald Asylum. It was designed by psychiatrist Dr. Oswald Harrison. This place specializes in children with severe trauma." The little girl explained.

I blinked, looking at the girl in the yellow dress. "Is… that why you're here?"

The girl looked away, a sad look in her eyes. "A bad creature murdered my parents one night while I was asleep. I was able to get away from the house and into the woods, but I ended up collapsing on the ground. I was found by one of the doctors who took me here. He's been trying to help me cope with the loss of my parents."

Hearing her say that, it tugged at my heart strings. Mostly because I knew how she was feeling. I gave myself a hug and looked at her with empathy. "I'm so sorry… I lost my parents too. Not that long ago either, it still hurts to think about it." It wasn't until I replayed what she stated in my head that I grew more curious. "Hold on, you said it was a creature that murdered your parents? What did it look like?" It was a hunch, but I wanted to make sure.

"It… he had a mask like the head of a blood-soaked goat skull, with long human teeth from his upper lip. His black, empty eyes only had a tiny white pupil, while his body was long, black and cape-like that it draped to the floor. And he has bone-like ridges down his back as well." That was one heck of a description. It was so detailed, I could actually picture it. It sure wasn't pretty, I would be scared myself if I saw such a beast. However, it didn't resemble anything like the Scavenger that killed my parents a few years ago. Or perhaps it was the same creature, it just had a different appearance. There could always be the possibility of more than one Scavenger out in the world, but that alone was even more terrifying.

"Have you seen this creature ever since your house?" I questioned.

"Only in my dreams, thankfully. But I'd rather he didn't show up at all." She sighed sadly.

I went over to the girl and knelt down, that way we were at better eye level. "Can I ask what your name is?"

"Fran Bow…" She responded, her cheery voice coming back.

"I'm Kate," I smiled at her. "Listen, Fran, I don't think you're crazy. I actually believe what you saw."

"Really? You believe it really was a monster that killed my parents?!" She almost sounded a bit too excited. Regardless, I had to respond.

"I would normally never believe in monsters in real life, but after what I saw with my parents and… back at Chase's house…" I trailed off as I remembered that entity that looked liked Chase, but I knew it wasn't him. It couldn't be him! I couldn't go into detail, I had to find someone else. "Fran, I have to get out of here! I need to find Schneep."

"Dr. Schneeplestein?" Fran gasped, hearing the name.

"Do you know him?" I asked, growing curious.

"He's the only doctor that believes in me. He's the only kind Doctor around here. Sadly he only handles surgeries, and not the mental department. Still, he visits the kids here whenever he can. He even gives us toys and candy if we have been making progress." Fran began to explain as a smile spread across her face.

"I had a feeling he was like that," I gave a smile of my own, though I quickly became serious. "I can't exactly explain it, but he might be in trouble. I think whatever hurt Chase might be going after him next."

"If someone wants to hurt Dr. Schneep, then they are just as bad as the monster that killed my parents!" Fran stomped her foot, becoming angry.

"That's why I have to get out of here, I need to find Schneep so I can save him. You understand, right?"

Fran Bow nodded. "I was planning on leaving this place tonight. I need to go find Mr. Midnight."

"Mr. Midnight?" I raised a brow at that name. "Who is that?"

"He's my kitty! He was with me after my parents were killed. We got separated after those doctors took me, but he is still out there waiting for me."

"So we both have someone we need to find," I noted out loud. "Alright Fran, we have the same goal in mind. Let's help each other escape together!"

"Right!" Fran nodded, eager about this plan.

"First off, is there anyway we can get out of this place?"

"I've tried every secret door and window, but everything is bolted shut. The only actual exit is the door at the front of the building. But that is guarded by a wire fence, that's always locked on our end."

"Okay, I'm guessing we can't barge through it without some weapons or causing some sort of commotion. Are there any other ideas?"

Fran thought for a moment before she explained further. "There is the therapy office in the room over. It has a vent that can lead to the office near the exit. I could fit through the space but that door is locked. I know where the key is, but it's being guarded by someone."

"Alright, if we can get you to the key and into the office, you can figure it out from there?" I asked, feeling glad that this plan was coming along nicely.

"Yes, but you have to make sure that no one is in the office near the exit. That way I can come to the other side and open the wire gate." Fran added.

"Alright, at least we know what we are doing. Lead the way Fran, and I'll help you anyway I can." I stated. The girl in yellow nodded as she lead me out of the resting room. We headed out of the room to be brought to a hallway. There was another room right next to ours, a washroom across from us and a staircase. I allowed Fran to lead me down the stairs until we got to the ground level. Right as we made it to the floor, I was able to see the yellow door leading outside, but it was being blocked by a wired barricade like Fran stated. There was some sort of lock on the door, guess the older adults are smart enough to realize that the kids would be able to get through if they wanted to. We kept going through the room until we came to another one straight ahead. In the next room, there was a door with the name of a doctor next to it, no doubt the therapy room Fran mentioned. To the opposite side, there was a key rack with a single key there. Below it was a table with a black telephone and a guy in a blue blazer and green vest reading the paper. He didn't seem to notice us at all.

"Is that the guy?" I asked Fran.

She nodded. "If he wasn't in the way and I was taller, I would be able to get that key and go into the doctor's office."

"Well, I won't have any trouble getting the key." I stated as I looked up. It wasn't that high from my point of view, so I should be able to grab it. "But we need to figure out how to get that guy out of the way."

"I've tried everything, but he barely moved for any reason. One time, I spilt coffee on him to try and get him to leave, but he only yelled and hit me, then dragged me back to my room." She looked away, feeling upset about the event. I didn't blame her, though in his defense I would be upset if anyone spilled hot coffee on me. Still, that was not going to be an option. "He does like to drink coffee though, so maybe we can use that?"

"What are you thinking?" I asked Fran. She smiled as she dug into her left dress pocket, and took out a round pill with blue on one end and pink on the other.

"I got this from a girl named Annie. She takes pills that are supposed to help her fall asleep, but she never eats them. She gave me a few a while back to try and help me get some sleep or use it in my attempted escapes. I only have one left, so we have to make it count." As she stated her last line, she handed me the pill. I looked at it and wondered how something so small could knock out a full grown adult. It must have had a high dosage, if any kid got a hold on a bunch of these, then who knows what would happen to them. Still, if it was to get out of here, I have no choice but to resort to these tactics. The problem was, trying to get that guy to take it. Clearly he wouldn't be idioctic enough to take a pill whole, especially if he was familiar with the medicines here. So I would have to put it in something for him to eat or drink, that way it won't be noticeable. I looked at Fran for a moment, and remembered what she said about how that guard loved to drink coffee.

"Fran, where would I find some coffee?"

She thought for a moment, and answered. "There's a mess hall down the hall right across from the basement door. They have it on a little stand right near the entrance."

"That will work, stay here." I say as I made my way further down the asylum. I walked down to another wing, where I saw a girl in a blue dress with black hair leaning against the wall between doors. She looked to the ground, a blank stare in her eyes. I thought it was best not to interact with her. She not only gave me the creeps, but I didn't want to spend so much of my time with every kid here. I didn't mean to be rude, but I had to find Schneep as soon as possible. So I took the door closest to her on the far side and entered. I saw the mess hall, mostly just a few couches, tables for the kids to eat and tables with clothes over them for displaying the food. There was a bunch of different sweets and snacks all right, it was probably the only room here that was pleasant looking. There was a nurse near a table, reading a book, She must not be paying any attention, that would make my job easier. A few kids were at the tables, eating mostly. I looked around, trying to find out where the coffee was. Near the door, there was a table with a metal kettle and tea cups with sugar cubes. That must be it.

I casually poured a cup of hot liquid and took a few cubes as I placed them and the pill inside. I stirred the contents and once it was done, a smile spread on my lips. I just had to hope the guard was willing to take the bait. I quickly took the cup of drugged coffee and headed back to where the guard was. Fran was waiting from the side, seeing where this would be going. I smiled, placing the cup on the table next to him. "Excuse me, sir." I called out.

The guy looked up at me from his paper with a raised brow. "Who are you?"

I quickly lied, making sure that it sounded believable. "The nurse wanted me to bring you your coffee."

He looked at the cup, then up at me. I thought he wouldn't believe it, that he wanted to know more. To my luck, he gave a smile and nodded. "Thank you, I've been meaning to get some coffee earlier. I got so lost in the sports though." He set the paper down so he could take up the cup. He blew on it, to get rid of the steam. "Hot, just the way I like it." With a few more breaths on the liquid, he drinks it in large gulps, almost as if he didn't care about the temperature. All I had to do now was wait, so I walked off and joined Fran. The guard let out a sigh of bliss as he went back to reading the paper.

"Looks like he took the bait." Fran was excited.

"It was way too easy, but the hard part now will be waiting." I said. "How long until the medicine kicks in?"

"Hmm, Annie said that it takes a bit for the medicine to settle in. It even takes longer if it is mixed in with food unless-" Fran was cut off mid sentence as she and I turned back to see the guard facing down on the table. I blinked, seeing him unconscious on the surface. "Unless it gets added with sugar."

So that explained why there were so many sweets at the table. "I think I might have overdone it with the sugar… I wanted to add some in so he wouldn't notice the pill." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"He's out now, so let's get the key." Fran stated.

I nodded, going over quickly but quietly as I reached up above the guard to get the office key. Once I did, I hurried over to the office door where Fran was waiting. I used the key to unlock the door, and opened it for her. Inside, it seemed like a normal therapy office. There was even the therapy couch that many would sit on during said sessions. I've never had a session, but I've seen enough media to know what it is like.

Fran looked at the couch then her eyes drifted to the ground. "You okay, Fran?" I asked her.

"I was here recently," she explained. "The session didn't go well. They never go well."

I bit my lip as she said that. She must have been through so much, and I hardly even know her full story. Still, at least she would be leaving tonight. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, I will leave that up to her. She may be young, but she was smarter than she looked. I had no doubt she would be fine on her own at there. I just hoped she would be meeting others that would help her as I am now. "You said there was a vent you could go through?"

Fran locked up at me for a second, before heading towards a wall where a vent was. It was small, but Fran seemed like she would be able to fit right through it. "I've tried it before, but got caught in the laundry room. But, they won't be doing any laundry today, so that is lucky for us. But once I get upstairs again, I will be in that office near the exit. There is usually someone in there making phone calls. So I'll need you to get them out of the room long enough for me to open the exit."

"Shouldn't be too hard," I hoped. "You can count on me." I promised her. Fran gave me a smile as she opened up the vents, then she crawled through the ducts. I could hear her thumping around as she was making her way through the system. Eventually, I couldn't hear her anymore, so that was my cue to leave the office. I closed the door behind me so it looked like no one else was in there recently. I walked passed the unconscious guard and went over to the main floor of this place, It was up to Fran Bow now, but I still had to do my part. I could hear the clicking and typing in the room right next to the yellow exit. Someone was in there alright, the only question was, how could I get them out long enough for Fran to get to the exit? I couldn't cause too much of a scene, and I needed something that could get the one in there to stay out for a good amount of time. I had to think, looking around for any excuse. My eyes landed back on the guard, who was sleeping on the table. It wasn't too serious, but it might be enough to get Fran enough time.

"Nurse! Or Nurse, could you come out here please?!" I begged, calling out for the one in the office. Right away, a tall lady in a gray blouse and a white dress skirt came out of the office and looked over towards me. She had black hair in a bobbed cut and black eyes staring at me.

"What is this commotion going on?" Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked at me.

"Please! You have to come with me! The guard is unconscious!" I pleaded in a desperate tone.

"What?! Show me!" She hurried over and undid the barbed gate, so she slipped out and was on the other side. I was shocked she took that bait as well. The older adults in this place sure are gullible. It surprised me that Fran hadn't gotten out of here sooner. I hurried over to where the guard was sleeping on the table he was stationed at. The woman walked over to him and checked him out while I waited on the side, acting like I was not the one that did this to him. "He's really knocked out cold… he never sleeps on the job."

"He's only sleeping? I thought he was dead…"

"No, no, just knocked out… do you have any idea what happened?" She looked at me with a raised brow. She was probably thinking I had something to do with this. She wasn't as stupid as the man she was checking over was. I had to remain calm and give my answer.

"No ma'am. I was heading to the mess hall to get something to eat, that was when I saw him like this." I explained.

"Hmm…" She looked over at his belonging and tapped her chin. "I don't see anything he could have taken… aside from his coffee. I'll have to ask the nurse in charge of the kitchen about this." The lady told herself as she walked further away from me to head to the mess hall. I watched her leave until she was far away enough for me to turn back and see the progress. To my luck, when I got back two things were going in my favor. The lady had forgotten to lock the fence back up, so I could cross over to the other side. And Fran was waiting for me at the yellow door, her hand on the knob ready to turn it.

"Kate, hurry." Fran called out to me as she opened up the door. I bolted towards her as the two of us rushed through the exit of this asylum. We didn't turn back or even look behind us to see what was happening. The second we stepped out of the building, sirens and alarms started to blare. It was like a jail break, but we didn't do anything wrong. Fran lead me over to some tall bushes, where we ducked and hid as the building started to go on lock down. "That went better than I expected." Fran said in a cheery manner.

"Yeah, it was almost too easy." I noted. "But still, the hardest part is going to be getting to Schneep himself."

"Don't worry, you don't have to go far!" Fran told me. She pointed over to a fence that was behind us, and there was a large building that resembled a hospital. I saw the same logo that was on Schneep's scrubs.

"Wow, it's a lot closer than I thought." I was actually surprised by the fact they were neighbors.

"Yeah, sometimes the kids end up hurting themselves physical or they need to go into certain physical therapies. They built the asylum close to the hospital because of that, so this place wouldn't need to spend so much resources and money here alone. Plus, since the hospital has a wing dedicated towards children, it's easier for them to get treatment there if it isn't too server." Fran explained. "Not to mention everyone has a doctor and they get free checkups."

"That's really smart! Healthcare at it's finest." I gave a smile. And at least I won't have to go far to get to the hospital now. Hopefully Schneep was still inside. But there was one question that still bothered me. "Wait, you said that this asylum only specialized in children trauma? Why am I here? I mean I'm almost 19, shouldn't I have gone to an adult ward?"

"Well, there isn't an adult asylum nearby. So they were keeping you here until they could transport you." Fran told me.

"Fair enough," I shrugged, it was the best answer I was going to get and it did make sense. "Thank you again Fran, you really helped me."

"I should also be thanking you, Kate. I'm sure that I'll be able to find Mr. Midnight!" Fran smiled at me.

"Will you be okay out there on your own?" I asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry about me, I am a lot more clever than anyone believes. And I know that after meeting you, I am much more confident!" Fran assured me.

I gave a nod, understanding her. "You are right, you are more clever than any other kid I've met at your age. But you still need to be careful out there, alright?"

"I will! Once I find Mr. Midnight, everything will be alright. Are you gonna be okay to find Schneep?"

"If he is still in the hospital. I just hope I can get there before anything bad happens." I prayed.

"Please save him! He may not be the best surgeon, but he is a good human being!" Fran begged. I nodded, wanting to keep my promise and hoped I would. Fran gave me a hug real quick, which surprised me but I wanted to give her a bit more support. So I hugged and patted her back and gave her a smile. "Good luck, Fran."

Fran Bow pulled away and smiled at me. "Good luck Kate," she turned around and rushed off, heading towards a large hedge that seemed like a maze. She was on her own now, and so was I. Still, I had my own mission to focus on.

I walked beside the fence, hoping I would be able to get to the entrance soon. It took me a while, and I had to stay in the bushes, but eventually I was able to get to the other side and stand right in front of the building, the large doors just a few feet ahead of me. "There's no doubt that whatever it was that killed Chase and controlled him, it might be after Schneep next." I told myself as I looked at the doors. "If that's true, then he will be in danger. I have to find Schneep and warn him! I just hope I'm not too late." I took a deep breath before I began to walk up to the front entrance. I slowly reached out and took the handle, trying to get it open, but it wasn't budging. I pulled on it and pushed it, but no matter how many times I tried it wasn't opening. "Come on, come on!" I begged as I was practically tugging at the door. I gave up though, clearly making no progress. "Of course it wasn't going to be that easy… okay, calm down Cos. There has to be another way inside." I breathed deeply as I started circling the building, using what little light I had outside to help guide me. I had to find an entry point quickly. There had to have at least been something I could crawl through. To my luck, I saw a large vent on the side of the wall. I knelt down to take it off, thankfully it wasn't stuck. It wasn't too small but I would have to suck in my gut just to move around. "A bit tight, but it seems to be the only place I can get through." I sighed as I started to crawl through the metallic space.

It wasn't easy, but I was able to at least crawl through it once I sucked up the fat I showed. It was a slow pace, but if it got me into the hospital I had to give it my all. I'm not claustrophobic, thankfully, but the idea of squirming in such a tight space making all this noise was making me uncomfortable. After all, I've seen enough horror hospital cliches, or any horror in general, to know that noises from vents were never a good sign. Especially in those _Five Night at Freddy's_ games. At least it was me that was making the rukus this time, so there was no need to worry. I hoped it was only me in the vents though. I crawled and crawled until I spotted the first other panel vent I could find. I hurried over and pried it off. It wasn't easy pushing it from the inside, but I was able to get it. I stumbled out into the room and gasped.

"Ow…" I winced as I got up and rubbed my head. "Well, at least I'm inside." I looked around, seeing where I saw. It seemed to have been a random room for patients… but not of the hospitals I've seen near my area. There were two beds on either side of me. With a metallic head and base board and no sheets or pillow, just a hard, blue mattress like a prison bed. Each bed had a small night stand, none had anything on them though. There was a table near the bed of the farthest on my right, but it held nothing. I saw the door right in front of me, with a cabinet on either side of it. "Okay, atmosphere is giving off an eerie vibe, but it is a hospital late a night. I really hope Schneep and the other doctors are here." I prayed. I walked over to the brown, wooden door that had a grip handle with a small glass window. I opened it, and looked outside. There was a long hallway lined with the same doors. The floors were white, square tiles, and the walls were of smaller squares that were blue and green. At least the lights were on… barely. There wasn't any sign of life around, which made me that much more uneasy.

"Great, as if I didn't already have a fear of hospitals to begin with." I sighed. "Alright Schneep, where are you?" I began to walk down the hallway, keeping my eyes open just in case. I also tried to open the doors, just to make sure Schneep was in them. Unfountantly, all of them were jammed. At least that meant I had less places to search in. I noticed that only one light per hallway was lit, at least it was better than nothing though. I went down two hallways, then I made a second turn and looked around. Every door I tried to get through was jammed, so there was no help there. My eyes wandered over to a staircase heading down. "Guess I have to go below to get some answers." I told myself as I started making the steps. As I was about to descend down the second pair of stairs, I froze at the base as my eyes saw something rushing by the floor. I couldn't quite tell what it was, just seemed like a shadow rushing passed me. I could hardly even make out the shape. A cold sweat ran down my forehead as I stood there, seeing the empty hall only for a moment for it to have something run by. "S-Schneep? W-was that you?" I called out in a hushed tone. Because I had a strong feeling that it wasn't the doctor.

I made my way down to the actual floor, looking around. Thankfully, it seemed whatever that thing that was rushing passed me a second ago was no longer here. I breathe a sigh of relief, but that meant I wasn't in the clear. I didn't find Schneep yet after all. I turned to the right to see an elevator and went to it. Unfountantly, it wasn't in working condition. And on top of that, there was even blood trailing towards the doors. It caused me to step back in a fright. Even if the machine was working, there was no way I was going to get into it. I decided to check out the rest of the floor, to see what kind of clues were here that could lead me to Schneep. I checked out a few more doors down here, mostly the one to the left of the stairwell. This time it was jammed due to the fact I needed a keycard. There was even a little panel that was glowing blue. Why did everything have to be locked? No use worrying about it now, there had to have been more I could do. I turned and headed down another hallway, looking around for any sign that Schneep could be near. As I was going through a corridor though, I paused as I heard a scream coming from… well, I couldn't exactly figure out where it was, but it did sound far away.

"Schneep?" I called out as I took a right from where I was, to see another door with the same locked panel by the side, this time it was glowing orange though. "Schneep?! Are you there?! Come on, answer me!" I begged. I turned away and headed towards the dead end corridor, hoping to find something. It was very dark in this hallway, so I kept my guard up. I brisked walk through the hall, not taking any chances. My eyes caught some light coming out of a room to the right of me at the far end. A bit of hope rushed to me, because I believed that the doctor himself was behind that door. I headed over and looked into the window, trying to see what was on the other side. It was too foggy on my end, so it was hard to get a clear picture. However, I did see some shapes, and a certain shape was lying on the ground. I swallowed my fears, bracing for what would happen. I took the handle and opened the door. "Schneep! Schneep are you-" I trailed off my call as I looked inside.

It looked like a weird operating room, with a sink and a large table against the back wall. There were two tables like chairs, similar to that of a dentist chair on either side of the figure lying on the floor. It was who was on the floor that was making me gasp. The one I helped brought here, sprawled out just like how I found him in his office. He was even more bloody than before, but at least his eyes were closed. "CHASE!" I screamed as my legs carried me over to the body. I looked down at it, too shook to even pick it up. How could someone look worse in death a second time? "Chase! Come on! Wake up please!" I called out to him, even though I knew he wasn't going to answer me. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I failed him. I failed him twice and I could feel my heart wanting to pull itself out of my chest. I was sure that whatever it was that killed him the first time, got to him once again. And if that thing that killed him twice was what I saw in the halls, then it was still around.

My eyes wandered to the floor around him, seeing which areas weren't covered in his own blood. I saw a message sprawled out in red, as if it were written by a finger. In sloppy writing, it said, "Cap". Did he mean his hat he wore? It was just sitting there, near him oddly not covered in blood. I reached over and grabbed it, checking over the fabric. It was still in good condition, though it wasn't in my style. Then again, it wasn't like he was going to be wearing it anytime soon. And it was better than having it just lying here anyways. I suppose for now I would hold onto it, just as a reminder. I placed it on my head and sighed, at least it kept the hair out of my eyes. Speaking of which, I noticed something else that was beside his hand. A machete with a gray and orange handle. I reached down and looked at the blade. It wasn't shiny, but it wasn't dull either. And it was better than nothing. I looked down at Chase's corpse and spoke to him. "I'm sorry Chase, I wish I could have done something to help you. But I'll use what you've given me to save myself and Schneep." I looked at one of the chairs and saw a blanket resting on the surface. I pulled it off and laid it so it covered the body. Out of respect, so he could rest better. I looked around the room and saw that there was a key on the counter next to the sink. Taking it and placing it in my pockets, hoping that it would open something to get me out of here.

With the items gathered, I headed off to see what else was in store for me. I closed the door behind me, again out of respect, and walked around. I got a key, but it was a card so I couldn't get into any rooms up here. Luckily, there was another stairwell leading downstairs. But I didn't want to go down yet, so I back tracked upstairs. I was trying to figure out where this key was supposed to go, and hopefully, with any luck it would lead me to Schneep. I headed back up to the top floor, and tried every door I could think of. Eventually, my trials and errors helped me as I made it to a room with desks pushed together in the center of the room. Amongst that surface, was a blue card. "This must be one of them." I picked it up and pocketed it. At least I was starting to get somewhere. I also noticed there was a fuse in a drawer, just sitting there. I wasn't sure what I needed it for, but better to have it with me in case I needed it later down the road.

Even with the key card I had, I still wasn't able to get into the room that was locked with that blue panel. No matter how many times I held up said card against the panel and waited, nothing. "Guess there is more for me to do. Why is it never easy?" I sighed. I thought it was best I tried the final level. Even though I knew something bad was going to happen down there, I had to brace myself. So, I headed down the stairwell to get to the final floor. I braced myself, but once I was there, I saw no one around. There was a locker on the left side of me as I came down, hidden by the wall. It was locked though, so that wasn't an option. Ahead of me I saw what looked like an elevator in the dark end of the hallway, with a light shining from the top of the box. That smelt of a trap but something told me I had to go in there in order to advanced. For now, I would leave it until I had what I needed. I turned to my left and saw some sort of red box with a voltage symbol on the case. Beside it was a piece of paper taped to the wall.

'Slot one - Card System. Slot two - Elevator energy.' I read. "Looks like I'll have to start this thing to get further along. Hmm…" I remembered what I had, a blue card and a fuse. I opened the box and saw there was a space where the shape of the fuse was supposed to go. It took me a while as I examined the puzzle, but I began to understand. First, I inserted the card I had as I watched it hum. Then it was just a matter of putting the fuse into the box, and I stepped back and listened. It sounded like it was working, from what I was hearing, but I wasn't 100% sure. I did what I thought I needed to do, but was it enough? My eyes looked over to the elevator. There was only one way to be sure. I took a deep breath as I made my way over to the metal box. As much of a trap as this looked, part of me knew that this was where I had to be to move on. I kept my sense up, being ready for anything.

I hopped in, hit the button and let it take me to where I needed to go. I held the machete close to me, ready to fight if I had to. When the elevator came to a stop, the doors on the other side opened. I gulped, slowly making my way outside. I was in a new area, no longer in a hospital, more like a house of sorts. The halls were a forest green but there seemed to be more light. I peeked around the corner, thankfully seeing no one. "Keep your guard up Cosmo… Schneep should be around here…" I told myself as I made my way down the halls. Somehow this scene was even more disturbing than the hospital one. Maybe because it reminded me of when I was trapped in a manor. I headed up another flight of stairs after turning a few corners and headed into a longer hallway. One side of it was dark and the other had lights along the wall. There were rugs scatters around the floor so it fit the small space and even boxes stacked up on one another. Almost as if someone was moving. I decided to head down the hall that had the lights. There wasn't much except a jammed door to the left, but there was a staircase leading upstairs on my right.

I was getting tired of treading up these stairs, but up seemed to be the best way to go now. I ran down a corridor until I saw an arched opening. I ran over and gasped, seeing myself on top of a balcony. Before me there was a whole area down below that looked like a waiting room with a receptionist desk on the other side. Two couches on either side of the room that were separated by a rug ceterned in the middle, with a coffee table on it. But what really caught my attention was the fact that there was a body lying on the ground. A familiar body with a white coat and blue scrubs. "Schneep?!" I held onto the railing and called out again. "SCHNEEP!" I yelled, hoping to get his attention. He wasn't responding, and I feared the worse. "Hang on, I'll be right down!" I assured him as I looked around. I ran through the hall along the balcony to find a flight of stairs leading down. Marching towards them, I hurried down to the waiting room and looked around, until my eyes landed on Schneep.

Picking up my feet, I knelt down and held him, checking him over. It didn't seem he was dead, as he was still breathing. But he did have a few bruises and some blood dripping from his mouth. "Schneep? Can you hear me? Please! Say something!" I begged as I held him, trying to get him to regain consciousness. I waited there, in a dark room with a shiver. My eyes only on the doctor, I didn't care about anything else. It took a few moments, but I could hear him groaning. A smile spread across my face as he opened his blue eyes and looked up at me.

"Vhat… happened?" Schneep groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oh, thank goodness." I breathed in relief. "I thought you were dead."

He looked over at me, confusion in his eyes. "K-Kate? V-vhat are vou doing vere? How did vou…"

I shook my head as I looked at him seriously. "I am not sure what happened… but I went to Chase's house, as you told me to! When I got there, I found his journal. Schneep, he was depressed, and when I looked up from the papers, I saw him! Schneep… Chase was in that house…" I could see his eyes widening as I explained. I had a feeling he wasn't going to believe me, but I had to tell him. "I know, it sounds crazy! I'm not even sure it was Chase. He looked like he was… glitching? But that body was the same!"

"No…" Schneep shook his head. "That iz impossible! I-I vas operating on zim vhen… vhen…" He trailed off, holding onto his bloodied clothing as he looked down, seeing the patches over his coat and scrubs. I looked at him, trying to keep him steady. He knew something, and I had to hear it. If it was about Chase, no doubt something must have happened. I wanted to hear his explanation, I needed to know what happened. I didn't get the chance though, for a new voice right behind the two of us interrupted our conversation.

"_**Well, well, well, if it isn't the good doctor himself…" **_ I gasped as I turned my head, seeing who was laughing. My face went pale as before me, was a figure I should have recognized, but was too scared to acknowledge his features. That messy green hair, those piercing eyes in black sockets, dressed in all black and the cut on his neck as it dripped fresh blood down the skin. I knew I had seen it all before, but at that moment, my mind was drawing blanks. I knew though, that he was not someone that would be helping either of us.

"Anti…" Schneep breathed as his voice shook. His eyes wavered as he looked, seeing the strange man with the bleeding neck before us.

"Anti…?" I asked under my breath. That name sounded familiar to me, but I wasn't sure where. That must have been what this bloody man went by though. A strange name, but I shouldn't be surprised at this point.

"_**And here I thought you couldn't get any lower than where you are now." **_ His voice was really distorted, like he was talking through an electronic device that was having a bad connection. I was still able to hear what he was saying though, but it was painful on my ears. "_**Did you really think you would get away with the little stunt you have pulled? The power of total control was in my hands, and yet you took that away from me.**_" He stated as he glared over at the doctor.

"Vhy are vou doing this Anti? Vhat are vou trying zo accomplished?!" Schneep demanded an answer as he stood up, despite him being bloody and beaten.

He chuckled, sounding like static. "_**Oh, good doctor. We both knew this was a long time coming. After that convention, I realized what my purpose is and now, it is time I executed it." **_He reached from behind him, and took out a large kitchen knife. "_**So then, are you ready to die just like Chase?" **_He giggled as he took a step forward.

However, before he could even get close to the doctor, I stepped forward with the machete in my hands, pointing the blade towards him. "Don't you dare come anywhere near Schneep, you demon!" I yelled at him, ready to attack if I had to. Even though I didn't know how to use the weapon I had, I knew I would need to do whatever I could to keep whatever this creature was away from the doctor. Especially if he was planning on doing the same thing to Schneep as he did to Chase. And chances are, he would be coming after me next.

The glitching man before me, only stared as his face was in a thin line. He was just watching me, waiting for me to attack. The Doctor behind me yelled towards me. "Kate! Get out of vere! Vou can not beat vim!"

I bit my lip, not taking my eyes off the man as I could feel myself shaking with doubt. I knew I probably didn't stand a chance against this monster. Heck, I barely even survived Darkiplier himself. Even then I had some help on the supernatural side, but now all I had was a man made weapon. I tried to keep my composure together, I couldn't waver now. Despite my hands shivering as they tried to grip the handle, I had to take action before he made the first move. "I'll buy you some time so you can get out of here, Schneep!" I shouted as my feet ran off, heading towards the glitching mess before me. I raised the weapon in my hand, ready to lay the first hit.

"Kate, no!" Schneep called to me, raising a hand up but it wouldn't matter. I was going to attack, but I had forgotten I wasn't the only one armed. As I was only a foot away from the monster, he grabbed my left shoulder with one hand, and used the knife to plunge into my right shoulder. I gasped then screamed as the blade pierced my skin. It wasn't too deep, but blood was seeping through and I could feel myself getting woozy.

"_**You poor fool!You really think you could go up against me?"**_ he laughed as he pulled the knife from my skin. "_**You are just a mere mortal compared to me. You have no idea what I am capable -"**_ I cut him off but using the strength I still had in my left hand to slash at his side. It left a bloody wound on his torso, and it was just enough to cause him enough pain to pull back. I staggered back, the machete trying to get out of my grip, but I held on.

"Kate!" I could hear Schneep yelling behind me. I looked over quickly, seeing him shaking just as much as I was. Why was he still here? Why hasn't he left yet? I couldn't buy him time forever, he had to leave before this creature gets back his strength. If he finished me off, he was sure to go after the doctor next. "Vou can not beat him! Anti iz not like ve and Chase! Ze is inhoman! Hitting him like that vill only piss him off!"

I turned back over, seeing the glitching man rising, staring at me with those eyes. Those green eyes that glowed, the neck that bleed and those fangs that showed as he opened his mouth. "_**You lil' bitch."**_ He cooed at me, seeing his next prey. I took a step back, looking to see the wound I inflected onto him, it wasn't enough though. I could even see it healing on it's own, while I still felt the pain from my own cut. I stood in front of the Doctor, who was getting up on his own accord. My arm was losing feeling at this point, and more blood started to pool out of it. "_**I will give you credit for being able to make a dent in me. However, your effort is futile. Don't worry though, I won't kill you yet, I still need you alive. But that doesn't mean I won't torture you…"**_ He laughed, and I could feel my fears take over my body. There was no way I could even try to keep fighting this… monster. He could heal as quickly as I attacked. My good arm was already limp at this point, and next time he might even pierce an organ. I wanted to keep fighting, I had to at least defend myself and Schneep. I couldn't let him die like Chase. Still, I knew that I would be no match for Anti. At this point, the only option was to run away. I could take Schneep and we could escape together. It seemed like the perfect plan, though I couldn't be sure how well it would work out.

The man kept laughing, sounding so distorted as he approached. His knife was raised, ready to cut through skin. I still held onto the machete, but could feel my grip of it loosening. Fear crept up my body once more, and it felt like I would be seeing more blood very soon. I did my best to brace myself for what would come next. I could already feel the metallic weapon stabbing into me, a picture I would rather have not imagined. Instead, the weapon I had was removed from my hands. That moment, I could only watch as the doctor rushed up, lunging the machete right into where Anti's heart should have been. My ears heard screaming, coming from the monster. I couldn't take my eyes off of what was happening. Schneep smirked, keeping the large blade inside Anti's skin. Green blood dripped out of the glitching being, as the wound got worse the deeper the machete went in.

"_**Gaaack! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"**_ Anti snarled, despite being in pain.

Schneep, holding Anti in place, kept that confidence up. "Vou didn't think I vould allov vou zo get avay vith vour antics!" Schneep then reached into his pocket, using his free hand he took out some sort of device. It almost resembled a pager, but it was much bigger and there were some wires coming out from the top of it. "As I recall, vour glitching gets vorst after veing exposed zo electrical interference… I vad a feeling vou vust have veen ze reason vor Chase… zo I prepared myself."

Anti's face went pale, if that was possible. I could only assume from where I stood and seeing the parts of his head that weren't displacing themselves. But I understood one thing; that device that Schneep had was some sort of Defibrillator, a heart shocker. He must have been planning on using it on Anti. I wasn't sure about the other stuff he said, about the electrical interference, but it must mean that it would keep Anti at bay, I had to trust Schneep. I wasn't sure what happened next between the doctor and the monster. There was a giant flash, causing me to shield my eyes. I took a few steps back, feeling the heat of the flow near my body. It was only a few minutes, but it felt longer. Once the light show had died down, I looked over, calling out to the doctor.

Schneep fell to his knees, gasping for air. I held onto the part of my arm that took the most damage. Approaching him, he turned to face me with that smile on his face. "Vhat… could have gone better." Schneep noted.

I knelt down beside Schneep, looking him over. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

He shook his head, keeping that grin on his face. "I am fine… trust ve… I could ve in vorst condtion. As vor vou… he really did a number on vou." His eyes drifted to the wound in my shoulder. It didn't hurt to bad now, it was mostly just numb at this point. So was my arm, but it was better than feeling intense pain. I bit down on my lip, trying not to cause blood. Looking back at Schneep, I nodded. "Vou should have left vhen vou had the chance. There vas no vay vou could have taken zim on."

"I know…" I admitted. "I was aware I was at a huge disadvantage. But I had to do something, even if I knew I would fail. I couldn't let him kill you like…"

"Ve did zo Chase…" Schneep noted bitterly. I winced, looking away. My mind raced back to the bubbly guy, who only moments ago I saw dead on the floor. "I knew Anti vas behind it… and no doubt, ze has something planned."

"So… what do we do?" I wondered, looking back at the doctor.

"First, ve need zo figure out vhat his plan is. Only then, can ve stop it." Schneep informed me. "Kate, listen vo ve… vou need to get out of here. Go back zo the elevator, and hit the top floor. Find Marvin and Jackieboy… vhey can help us."

"M-Marvin? J-Jackieboy?" I repeated the names, somehow they sounded familiar, but couldn't figure out where. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I listened.

"T-tell vhem vhat Schneep sent vou… Vhat Anti is on vhe loose… Vhey will know vhat to do."

"W-wait a minute, w-what about you? We have to go together." I begged.

The doctor shook his head. "I can not leave vet… I need zo… get zo Chase, check on him and-"

"Chase is dead!" I shouted, tears spilling out of my eyes. "He was killed and he isn't coming back!" My heart sank down, realizing I was practically angry at the doctor for no real reason. But frankly, I was getting sick and tired of being on my own with no real help. I didn't want to go alone, I wanted someone by my side. I exhaled, trying to regain my calmness. "I'm sorry… but I'm not gonna leave you here. You're a doctor, and you may live in order to save others, but you are just as important. You need to fend for yourself now and again."

He looked at me, clearly a bit scared after I just yelled at him. When I calmed down and explained everything though, he seemed to be relaxed as well. He nodded, getting up as he winced. Schneep looked over at me, dusting himself off. "Vight, vou have a point. Forgive ve… Being a doctor iz all I've ever known. It iz my life… and vhe one vhing vhat keeps me going."

"I never said you didn't have to give up on your passion…" I stated.

He chuckled. "It vould be easier if I vas vhe one to explain it zo vhem." He noted. He then reached into his pocket and took out a small knife, a scalpel it seemed. His hands reached out towards me, so I grabbed it. "Take vhat vith vou, just in case. Vou never know vhen it vay come in handy." I thought it was a strange gift, but then again, weirder things have happened. And at least I had some tool. I smiled at him, assuring it was thoughtful. I began to head up the stairs, knowing it was going to be a long journey just to get back up there. I looked back over at Schneep. He began to walk towards me. "I'm coming, I vust have a few bruises, hence vhy I'm slow. At veast none of vhem are -"

He didn't even finish his sentence. He was cut off, as blood gushed from the right side of his chest. My eyes went wide, as I looked to see the glitching man right behind the Doctor, plunging the knife right through him. Schneep looked down, seeing the weapon had pierced his chest. I wanted to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. I watched in horror, as Schneep started to bled from his mouth and upper body. I watched the creature twist the blade in Schneep, before pulling out. A waterfall of crimson burst out of the doctor's chest, he screamed and coughed as he fell to the floor. Anti was glitching, more than usual. In fact, he seemed to have some pain on his face. Was that because Schneep was able to use that device on him? He didn't talk, just stare down at the doctor, with those black sockets. I shuddered, looking at Schneep. I wanted to help him but my body wouldn't move. I was frozen in terror, knowing that if I even took a step forward I may be dead. The Doctor trembled on the floor, looking at me with one eye. He laid in a pool of his own blood, as he tried to move his mouth. No sound came from him, but I could see him mouthing one word; run.

I took a few steps back, my heart beating a mile a minute, sweat pouring from my skin. The second I was walking away, the monster that had attacked Schneepelstin turned his head in my direction. At that moment, my body when on auto pilot and I ran. Following the Doctor's orders, I ran up the stairs and hurried down the corridor. I didn't think about his condition at the time, all that mattered was reaching the elevator. I panted, feeling my lungs on fire from the running, but knowing that the creature was behind me, chasing me, gave me motivation to push myself. I could hear his laughter, how it was glitchy and meanicaing. I dare not look back, knowing if I did, I would die just by seeing the face of horror. I kept my eyes focused ahead of me, moving down hallways, jumping the steps below, turning around every corner. Eventually, I reached the destination. My arms extended, reaching out to the box. Even though in some situations, it would seem like a metal coffin, it would be my refuge. I stepped inside, pressing the button for the ground floor and waiting for the doors to close. I looked in front of me, seeing the glitching creature run after me. Though he was much slower, since he seemed damaged. He laughed, opening his mouth to reveal sharp fangs. I held my breath, hoping that the doors would shut before he could attack.

I was thankful that the elevator was faster than the mad man. They blocked him before he could even get inside. My breath was still held, as I could feel the contraption moving. Eventually, my body gave way and I fell to the ground, sitting inside the pit. I breathed, taking large inhales of air as I tried to gather myself. My mind thought back to Schneep, and wondered if he was able to escape as I drew the monster away from him? Or was he already dead, lying in his own blood? That wound he got was much more serious, and it must have stabbed something. I prayed he was still alive, that he would be able to get out. But I blamed myself, knowing I couldn't save him just as I couldn't save Chase. I bit my lip, the tears pouring down my face as I sobbed into my knees. Chase's hat was still on my head and the scalpel was in my pocket. I had some piece of the two, and with them I would keep going. I had to. I wasn't going to let their deaths be in vain. Besides, if I had any chance of getting back home, I knew I would need to face that beast. It wasn't going to be easy, I knew that even then. I was aware of one thing, I had orders to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wasn't aware that I had fallen asleep in the elevator. I just remembered crying into my knees until I had gotten a headache. My eyes closed to try and get my body to rest, to rid myself of the pain. When I opened my lids, I looked up from the floor to see the door opening. At first, I believed everything had just been a bad dream. Everything that happened with the Narrator, Chase, Schneep and Fran Bow were just part of some elaborate imagination than ran wild. Once I knew my surroundings, however, my hopes were dashed away. I should have known that it was never 'just a bad dream'. At this point, it never was that simple. I stood up slowly, my eyes puffy from crying. I looked over at my right shoulder blade, wondering how my wound was. It seemed to have stopped bleeding, but there was one hell of a scar left behind. How was I going to explain that to my sisters?

I took a deep sigh and stepped out of the machine. Chase's cap on my head and Schneeplestien's scalpel in my pocket. The only thing I could do at this point was to keep going, try to find those two guys Schneep told me to warn. Marvin and Jackieboy I believe he called them. I wasn't sure who they were or what they looked like, wish I had asked before… it was best I didn't think back to that. I was already traumatized enough, the last thing I needed were more reminders. The second I was out of that metal box, I noticed I was in what seemed to have been a basement. There was a washer and dryer against the left side of the wall with a panel box on the opposite side. A couple of shelves, but nothing held them. The basement seemed pretty empty, yet it was pretty clean. At least there was a light hanging from the ceiling to help me see.

My feet were tired but I went on ahead, slowly walking towards the stairs. Climbing them was much more of a hassle, but I powered through. After I got to the door, I reached and took hold of the silver, round knob. Thankfully, it wasn't lock so I could head into the next room. I knew right away I was in some sort of house. A very weird one though, as I noticed that the walls were purple. There wasn't any furniture either, unless I counted the many piles of boxes scattered around the floor. My guess was either someone was moving in or moving out. All I knew was, I shouldn't have stayed long to find out for myself. After all, I'm sure the tenants would not be pleased to know that a random stranger suddenly come out of their basement. I hurried towards the door leading outside. Once I opened it, I blinked as I saw the outside world around me. Snow was covering the ground! How was that possible?! It was almost summer! Unless I wasn't even in my home town anymore. "Well, I don't think I'm in Minnesota anymore…" I sighed. Looking behind me, I now saw the house. It was red on the outside and a two-story one. The garage was separated from the actual house, a rare thing on my end. At least I was actually outside and not in any creepy setting like a hospital or work office.

I headed down the driveway and began to look around. If I was going to stay here, I needed to know where I was. Even though there was snow on the ground, I wasn't that cold. Either it was a pretty warm day out, or I was just used to the chill. I headed down the sidewalk, passing by a snowman with a blue scarf. It sure was peaceful, a great change of pace from everything I had witnessed recently. That was until I heard a young child yelling at someone. "You shall die by my warhammer, drown elf!"

And the peace was over, as my eyes darted over to two young boys. One of them was dressed as an elf in a dark green outfit, holding a wooden sword. The other had blond, spiky hair with a turquoise dress, mixed with a purple cap and a head-tiara with a purple gem. "Nuh uh!" The elf defended.

"I banish thee to the forest realm!" The blond kid stated as he used his… very real hammer against the elf kid. Looked like they were playing some sort of game. Something dungeons and dragons related, though I wasn't too sure.

"No way! I banished you first!" The elf child argued. "Ha HA! You can't hold out much longer."

"HELP! SOMEBODY! I can't hold out much longer!" He screamed for help. I looked around, wondering if there were any other kids that would be coming by. No one seemed to have been approaching though. I knew it was only a game, and it shouldn't have even concerned me. However, I was curious about the kids. Maybe they could tell me where I was. I went over to them, towering over them and tried to be polite.

"Uh, excuse me…" Both kids looked up, and instantly the elf one started to walk backwards.

"Oh my god! It's a giant! Every elf for himself!" He then headed away, running down the sidewalk. I watched him go, confused and a bit offended. It wasn't like I was playing the game, and yet they seemed to have thought I was part of whatever it was they were doing. I looked over at the blond kid and raised a brow.

"Woah, thank you Miss giant! I didn't realize he had a health potion." He said as he looked at me. At least he wasn't scared of me.

"Uh, no problem, but I'm no giant." I told him. I mean, sure I appeared bigger than him but that was because I was much older. I was only 5'7, average height for most adults my age.

"Oh, I know. That's just what we call meddling adults who interfere in the game." He explained to me. Okay, that explanation I could live with.

"Sorry about that," I shrugged. "I didn't mean to interrupt what was going on between you two."

"Oh, we were just playing wizard and magic! See, my name is Butters the Merciful, I'm a paladin. I work for the Wizard King, the ruler of the humans! See, we are in a long time battle against the Drow Elves, the guy that I was fighting." Butters explained.

"Why are you guys fighting?" I asked.

"We are at war in order to hold onto the precious treasure; the Stick of Truth. They say whoever holds it, can control the universe."

"Wow, that stick must hold some magic." I said, playing along but was somewhat interested. "You kids sure have some imagination. Too bad we weren't that energetic back when I was a kid, or where I was from."

"You new around here?" Butters questioned me.

"Actually, I have no idea where I am." I admitted.

"Why, you are in the small town of South Park! A quaint little town where there is always snow on the ground no matter what the season!" He cheered.

My eyes blinked, as my brain processed what he said. South Park… Butters… my whole face suddenly drained of color. I was in '_South Park'_ the animated series that makes fun of pop culture with the four main characters; Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Occasionally Butters but he was his own character. I remember the way my brother used to watch the show, he even cracked up laughing. Sure, I watched it, but I preferred _Family Guy. _The older episodes at least. Come to think of it, didn't they release some games for the show? Based around certain episodes? He never bought those games, but I did see some people play them. I actually remember Jack playing them as well, since he was also in love with the series. From one video game to the next, this was a never ending cycle. At least South Park wasn't horror related. Disturbing, yes, but unless I was in a Halloween special, I believed I would be alright.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little pale there." Butters noted as he looked at me. I shook my head and waved my hands to reassure him.

"I-I'm alright... didn't think I would ever come to South Park is all." I informed. "Actually, I know I am asking a lot, but could I ask you one more question?"

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

I knew it was a long stretch, but maybe this would be where they were. Only one way to find out. "Do you know anyone by the name Marvin or Jackieboy?"

"Marvin? Oh, you must mean Marvin the Magnificent! He is our Wizard King." Butters explained.

So he was here! That meant that I would be able to meet him and explain what had happened. If I was lucky, I could get some help to defeat that monster that killed Chase and even Schneep. "Can you take me to him? I need to talk to him."

"Well, normally I'm not allowed to invite non-playable characters into the game. But since you did save me, and you are interested, I suppose I can make an acception. Follow me." Butters began to head further down the sidewalk. I followed, glad I was making progress. At least Butters was kind enough to help me out. Then again, from what I remember of his character, he sure was an innocent soul. I always felt bad whenever Cartman used him for his own plot or when his parents treated him badly. We only had to go down a few houses before we turned to a green house. The blond child knocked on the door as we waited. When the front entrance opened, there stood a fat kid, in a red robe with a light blue belt around him, holding a small pocket. A midnight cape around him as he wore a witch hat that matched his belt. A yellow star was sewed on it that had a smiley face. His gloves were white and in his hands, he held a wooden staff. I already knew who this guy was, since he was one of the main characters.

"Apprentice Wizard, Cartman. Forgive the intrusion but I have brought an outsider to our fort." Butter introduced towards the fat kid.

I looked down at Cartman, blinking. I wasn't really scared of him, since I knew I could kick his ass if I really wanted to. But I wasn't here for a fight, only for answers. "So, you are the lady that the prophecy talked about." I didn't answer him, because I wasn't sure what he meant. Was he expecting me? How did he know I was coming here? Regardless, Cartman kept talking. "I am Cartman, the Apprentice Wizard to Marvin the Magnificent. He is our leader and he has foretold your coming."

"Then I guess I don't need to explain." I noted.

"Not to us at least, but to our king. The time for talk is not nigh. Let me show you the kingdom of Kupa Keep." He turned around and the two of us followed the fatter one. We headed into his house, through his living room with golden wallpaper and grass green carpet. It was at that point I began to remember how ugly the houses were in South Park, even for a cartoon. Still, once we went passed the living area and the kitchen, the backyard was waiting for us. "Welcome… to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep!" Cartman gestured towards the large yard he had.

I noticed on the right side was a large area that was separated with rope lying on the ground. Next to it was a table with many weapons and armour, being kept by a kid in red with a helmet. The left side had much more, a Rock of Insanity, the Pool of Vision, and even a Stables. Of course, the stables was just a sandbox with a cat and a kid that had a sash of what looked like penicillin and shots. Must have been diabetic. Towards the back where the fence was, a large tent surrounded by cardboard cutouts of castle towers were held high, guarded by… a golden haired girl in a princess dress? I looked around and had to admit, for something put together by kids, they certainly had a lot of creativity put into this. Not to mention how great it looked, they went all out with details even. I had to admit, I was impressed. Not even we built this much into our games when I grew up. Then again, we never had such resources and I didn't actually hang out with many friends after school at all. Still, I was taken aback by this playground. "Let me show you around," Cartman walked over towards the table that had 'Armor' written on a banner.  
"Our weapon shop here is tended by Clyde, a level 14 warrior." He gestured towards the kid in red.

"You may have heard of my deeds at the Battle of Stark's Pond." Clyde stated as he polished a sword.

"Ah, yes… a battle we thought we would never have won, had it not been for our warrior." Cartman then went over to the stables and gestured towards the kid with the sash around him. "Here you can see our massive stables. Overseen by the level 9 ranger… Scott Malkinson, who has the power of diabetes." I wouldn't call it a power, but at least the kid wasn't letting his… quirk get him down.

"My loyalty is as incurable as my diabetes." Scott proclaimed in a speech impediment. I followed Cartmen further down the lawn.

We then headed over to the castle where Cartmen went over to the girl with golden hair. She reminded me a lot of Princess Zelda, the more I looked at it. Between the dress and hairstyle, but what threw me off was the orange hood that was being worn underneath the cosplay. The jacket made me know who it was immediately, and it made me a bit disturbed. "And here, of course, is the breathtaking and lovely Princess Kenny. The fairest maiden in all of the kingdom." As he said that, Kenny began to twirl her… his golden hair. "Don't ask why Kenny wanted to be a chick, it's just how he seems to be rolling right now…" Cartman whispered to me as he darted his eyes back at Kenny. As confused as I was about that, I didn't bother asking anyways.

"So, now that I have seen your kingdom, what now?" I asked.

"Now, I will lead you into the castle to see, Marvin, the Magnificent. Our king and my master. Consider this a huge honor, most outsiders are not allowed into the kingdom, let alone granted an audience with his highness. However, he has foreseen dark times approaching and believes you hold the key to our survival. So we are allowing you into our fortress… however," Cartman raised his staff and gave a defensive look. "Should you try anything against us, we will be forced to fight. We wish not to be enemies, Lady. But you can understand why we will not let our guard down. I will kick your ass!"

I raised my hands, though not that I was threatened. Again, I was older and bigger than these kids, so if it came down to a fight I felt I had a high chance of winning. I mostly put my hands up to assure I had no ill intentions. I needed them to trust me if I was going to be able to get to Marvin. "I assure you, I only wish to talk to Marvin of a serious manner. I have no agenda against him or his kingdom."

"Easy, Cartman, she was the one that saved me from that Drow Elf. Besides, if the King has foreseen her coming, then we must grant him his wish."

The fat kid sighed, putting down his staff. "You are right, Butters the Merciful. Forgive us, we have been on edge ever since… well," Cartman looked away. "We will let our King explain it to you. Come along." I was led into the tent, there I met him. Resting on a lounge chair, with many gardening tools, sports sticks and planks from behind, sat a man upon that throne. A man with the same body and features of Chase and Schneep, but he was different in appearance. His hair was just as floofy, but his was a shamrock color. Though his sides were still brown, as well as his patchy beard. Blue eyes that showed through his white mask, resembling a kitten. A mask that only covered the upper half of his face. With green in the ears as the mask had four card symbols in the shape of a diamond. The top was a red heart, the left side was a black clover, the right was black spade and the bottom one was a red diamond. He had on black dress pants, a sapphire blue long sleeved shirt, and a black cape that went down to his mid back. He had a serious expression on his face, sitting upon a chair. He did seem as old as the other two men I have met, which begged the question why was he in a backyard full of kids? Then again, I doubt I wanted to know that answer anyways.

"Oh grand Wizard King, we have brought The Lady as you requested." Cartman told the man.

He eyed me with the blue eyes, rubbing his chin. I stood there, watching him look at me. It was a bit unsettling, but there wasn't much I could do. He nodded and looked over at Cartman and Butters. "Thank you, my apprentice and paladin. Go back to your stations, I will speak with The Lady alone."

"As you wish, my master and king." Cartman and Butters headed out of the tent, leaving me and the man alone. I watched the kids go, then turned back towards him. Marvin got up from the chair and stood, towering over me this time.

"I am sure you are aware of why I know you are here," Marvin spoke to me. I nodded, waiting for him to say more. "I had a vision that Schneeplestien would be sending you here… I do not know the full details but I sense it was to warn us about an upcoming danger."

"Y-yes…" I admitted, wanting to speak to get more details. I then began to explain to him about what happened with Chase and Schneep. About how the one known as Anti attacked and killed them. I was able to escape but got a bad wound on my shoulder. As I explained, Marvin's face was wide with astonishment and even a hint of fear appeared on his features. After I finished telling him, he sat back down on the thorne.

"No…. Chase and S-Schneep… they are really gone?" He looked up, pain in his eyes as he asked me.

"I-I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry, I tried to save them both… but that creature got to them…" I admitted, feeling guilty of my failure.

Marvin sighed, holding his head in his hands. "I never thought Anti would go this far. We've had problems with him before, but they never escalated this quickly."

I stepped closer to him, questions rising in my mind and my mouth. "Wait, you know this Anti guy?"

Marvin looked up at me, nodding. "I'm afraid I can not give you all the details yet. After all, to me, you are still a stranger even though you knew Schneep and Chase. But I can tell you this… Anti is different from us in the concept that he was born out of a virus."

"Virus? Wait, like a computer virus?" My eyes went wide at that comparison.

Marvin nodded. "Yes, that is where his powers generated from."

Now that he mentioned it, that would explain what happened with the computers at the Stanley Parable office… and even my house! My computer, my lights, the fireplace! There was no doubt in my mind now, this Anti must have been the one that dragged me here. But I still didn't understand why. "Do you know that I am not from here, either?"

"Do you mean this game, or this reality?" Marvin raised a brow at me.

"Reality? So… this is some sort of dream scape then?" I asked.

Marvin nodded. "You seem to be more aware of this than I believed."

"Well, I have been through a dream scape before… with another creature." I admitted. I didn't want to go into all of the details, at the time it seemed tedious. "But it would explain the fact that I was in a few games, like the Stanley Parable, South Park and even the Fran Bow one. Though that took me time to remember."

"Yes, I figured if you were outside of this reality, you would realize that yourself." Marvin assured me. "Though I am not sure what Anti was planning to accomplish by having you here."

"Believe me, I'm just as clueless about that reasoning as well. All he did was bring me to the Stanley Parable where Chase was…" I told Marvin.

"Strange…" He muttered out loud. "He killed Chase and Schneep in a heartbeat, and yet he hasn't offed you himself, though he had plenty of opportunity."

I wondered about that myself, until I remembered what he told me when I tried to save Schneep. "He said that he would torture me… but he still needed me alive…"

Marvin processed that, putting in his own idea. "Clearly it seems he needs you for something. Of what I am not sure." He stood up from the chair once again, looking directly at me. "That is all I can tell you as of now. We have more important things to worry about. If Anti is on the loose, I need to inform Jackieboy man."

"Schneep mentioned him too. Is he around here?" I asked.

"Not at the moment, but I can contact him." Marvin assured.

A smile spread across my lips. "Great, so when the two of you get together, you can take care of Anti!" It seemed my problems would be solved with the help of these two guys. If Anti was taken care of, that meant I would be able to get out of this dream scape and head back home!

Marvin, however, had a flat expression. "It is not that easy… Normally I would be able to hold my own against Anti, but two days ago, the stick of truth, or rather, my magical wand, was taken from me by the Drow Elves. We have been planning on getting it back since. Usually I tend to be calculus and form a plan in such situations. But with the threat of Anti looming about, I fear we are running out of time."

He sounded serious, and clearly needed as much help as he could get. "Is there anything I can do? Maybe I could help?" I offered.

Marvin raised a brow towards me. "You would be willing to lend me a hand in these trying times?"

"If it means you can defeat Anti, I will do anything I can. I need to get home and the only way I can do that is if Anti is gone." I explained.

"You are not wrong there," he assured me. "Like I stated, my magical wand is in the Elves hands, and in order to get it back, I must assemble my _entire _army. Unfortunately, my three best warriors haven't reported for duty yet. I want you to go out there and find them, bring them back here."

"Sounds easy enough, who do I need to bring?" I asked.

"Token, Tweek and Craig. You know who they are right?" Marvin asked me.

"Let's see… Tweek is the blond guy that twitches out a lot, Craig is his boyfriend that wears a blue hat and seems to not care about anything except him, and Token is the kid that has a rich family and is Afriacan America, right?"

Marvin blinked, impressed by my description. "You sure do know a lot about the characters…"

"I may not watch all of South Park, but I know enough." I assured him.

"Very well, but before you go, you must choose a class."

"A class?" I asked.

"Of course, if you are to be aligned with Kupa Keep, you will need to be accepted by choosing a status to go by."

"Oh, so I have to decide what I want to be labeled here?"

Marvin nodded, then he reached towards a deck of cards next to him, sitting on the armrest of the chair. He held four, each one had a different picture of it. "You can choose one of these four classes; Warrior, Mage, Thief and Jew." I raised a brow at him as he said the name of the last class. He noticed the stank eye I was giving him and explained. "It was Cartman's idea for that class."

"What do they do?" I asked, looking at the cards.

"Each class has their own set of skills. Of course, with their strengths they have their weaknesses either in combat, abilities or even health. For example, a warrior has high strength and defense, but their health and magic use are weak. They are only good when it comes to close combat. If you are thinking of using brute strength, the Warrior is your best bet. Then there is the Mage. They have moderate strength but low defense. However, they do make up for it with their strong magic and high health. They can hold their own in a fight, but rely more on their abilities than physical moves. However, depending on your level, depends on how much stronger your magic becomes. The Thief has a strong amount of stealth and defense, but when it comes to attack and magic, they are low in that department. They aren't very good in close combat, and tend to sneak up on enemies to get the upper hand. Finally, we have the Jew…" he trailed off as he got there.

"Let me guess, not the best class?"

"Well, they lack in health and strength, but make up for it with magic and defense. The only downside is that most of their magic is money related."

"Very stereotypical…" I muttered.

"It's Cartman from South Park… I stopped arguing with it after season four." Marvin sighed. "So, which class will you be?"

I checked over the classes again to determine my final decision. All of them have their pros and cons, but it wasn't like it mattered what I became would affect me that much. Still, had to make a wise choice either way. I could rule out the Thief since I wasn't usually the stealthy type. And Jew, since… well I wasn't one. I did feel lenient towards the Warrior, but even if most of my enemies would be kids, I didn't feel like just beating them with punches or kicks would look good. Besides, Warrior was a really common troupe in these RPG games. At least with Mage, I would be high in magic, and considering that brute force wasn't enough to beat Anti, Magic might give me a chance. "Alright, I want to be the Mage!" I declared.

Marvin nodded, smiling. "A wise choice. Very well, hold the card and imagine yourself as a mage. Your clothes and powers will come forth."

I shrugged, taking the Mage card and holding it between my fingers, I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as I tried to picture myself as that class. I didn't care about looking cool, I just needed an outfit that would fit me and make me look the part. I sighed, thinking of who I was, what I wanted to do. I waited, feeling something surround me, like a warmth that I could not explain. I felt it envelop around me, until it stopped. I couldn't feel the warmth anymore. I blinked, looking at Marvin. He was smiling at me, and nodded. "My, my, that is an interesting outfit you have there." He gestured over to a large body mirror, where I gazed at myself.

In this form, I wore a white crop tank top, that held a pink bow tie over my chest. I wore a green skirt that was made out of hula Hawain leaves. Underneath, I had white leggings and green shoes with ribbons that went up to my thighs. On my wrists were flower bracelets, as my hair had become grass green with pink ribbons that resembled roses on either end. The more I looked at my reflection, the more I realized that I based my outfit off of the character I named myself after. I really did look like a magical girl version of the Seedrian character. It made me love my appearance even more!

"A very interesting Mage, but one that will get the job done. From this moment forth, you shall be called, Cosmo, the Flower Mage!" Marvin declared. "It may not sound badass, but it is fun to say." I nodded, agreeing with him on that. I was actually starting to enjoy this sort of game. I mean, this was the first time I ever dressed up as my favorite character. Sure, it may not have been perfect, but it was the idea. "Now that you have become a Mage and declared a name for yourself, you must gather the remaining three warriors. I will send Butters with you, take him and he will assist you in the direction and if you find yourself in battle, he will guide you."

"Don't worry, I've played a few RPG's in my day… maybe not known ones, but I understand the basics." I assured, though I was aware it would be more challenging than that, I just had to pull through.

"In that case, I wish you luck, Cosmo the Flower Mage." Marvin patted my shoulder, as if for good luck. That was what I needed the most at this time.

* * *

Our first stop was at the edge of South Park. I let Butters lead us to where one of three warriors we needed to assemble was located. Since I didn't know the area well, I was relying on the kid to get me to where we had to go. It was a bit weird to have been walking around with someone half my age through even if we were dressed up. Luckily no one really seemed to have paid any attention. Either they considered that normal or it was just South Park logic. I tried not to question it, mostly because I knew if I did, I was going to give myself a headache. We were planning on recruiting Tweek first, so we had arrived at a coffee shop that said 'Tweek Bros. COFFEE'. I wondered if being near such caffeine was healthy for a kid that freaked out a lot. Then again, that was what probably caused Tweek to be that way.

I was never a coffee person myself, I preferred hot chocolate. Unless you counted McDonalds Mocha Frappe, which I didn't. We entered through the glass doors, looking around. It was a quaint little shop, with bags and cups stacked on shelves, a counter that had a display case of different pastries, and even tables for people to sit at. I honestly wouldn't have minded ordering a hot beverage and sweet croissant. I just wanted to relax and take my mind off of everything. If I ignored the fact that I was in a cartoon inspired video game, it would feel like I was back home. However, I had a mission to tend to and could not be distracted. Inside, we were met with an older man behind the register, wearing a crimson sweater and walnut short hair. I speculated that this man had to have been Tweek's father, though I couldn't be sure since I didn't have much knowledge on the character.

"Welcome to Tweek Coffee. Coffee made with ingredients supplied by local organic suppliers. It's local coffee. Brewed locally." I was actually surprised by how calm his voice sounded. Like a guy that was on cloud nine. How the hell could this man and Tweek be related?! Nope, not gonna go into that.

"Uh… no thank you…" I declined humbly. "Actually, we're here to see if we could have Tweek come over to… Cartman's house to play with us. We are in the middle of a game and we really need his help."

"Oh, I see." Mr. Tweek bought it. "Let me see if he can come out to play. TWEEK? TWEEEEEEK!" He called out over to the door that read 'Employees Only'. From it, I could hear gittery grunts and disturbing moans. I could guess that had to have been Tweek. "Have you picked up the fresh local ingredients?!" His father asked him.

"AAHGHGH NOT YET DAD! I'M STILL TRYING TO DO ALL MY CHORES!" He shouted back.

"Well hurry up, son, the family business is relying on you!" His father called back to him. Tweek screamed at that comment, making me feel like I was in the middle of something I shouldn't have been in. However, we needed Tweek if we were going to get Marvin's wand back. I looked back at Mr. Tweek who took a sip of his own coffee. "Sorry about that, but I'm afraid that Tweek can't play yet until all of his chores are finished."

"What do we do? We can't go back to the kingdom without Tweek." Butter said to me.

"Uh… Mr. Tweek, would it be okay if we checked in with your son? Maybe we could help him out… take some stress off of him by helping with his chores?" I offered.

"Well, that certainly would be nice of you. I suppose I can allow that, just go on in through that door." He gestured. I didn't think it was going to be that easy, yet it was. The parents really were letting me and Butters into their back room, to check on Tweek. Hopefully we can help him out so we could get him to Marvin. We headed over to the other end of the shop and entered through the door, being greeted by a room that was full of many boxes, machines and other stuff I couldn't described. My best guess was that this was how they made the coffee they sold or at least where they stored the ingredients. My eyes caught sight of a kid, sweeping the floors. He had spiky yellow hair and his shirt was scrunched up due to him not buttoning it probably. From what I remembered of this character, he seemed to freak out at even the slightest of things. Never knew why though.

"Uh… excuse me?" I called out to him. He looked over at me, raising a brow.

"Sorry ma'am, but only employees are allowed back- W-wait… what are you… w-why are you dressed like-?"

"Tweek!" Butters called out.

"B-Butters?! What are you doing here?! And why are you with a… a…?" He couldn't even finish that sentence. I wasn't sure what he was more confused about, the fact that a girl was playing with them in this game of theirs, or an adult. Either way, I had to explain.

"King Marvin of Kupa Keep requires your presence. He needs his whole army assembled so we can begin a raid on the Drow Elves in order to recover the Stick of Truth."

"What?! NOW?!" Tweek began to freak out again. "The guys need me now?! Oh there's no way man!" His voice hitched as his eyes began to blink rapidly one lid at a time. "I have WAY too much to do!" He went over to me, grabbing my leg and shaking it as he screamed. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ALL THIS?!" He seemed to have been freaking out a lot more. It began to make me uncomfortable. I did the only logical thing I could think of at the time; I slapped him across the face and told him to get ahold of himself. He began to pant, holding his red cheek. "T-thanks… I needed that."

"Okay, look, the King needs you but you have work to do here!" I recapped. "What if we helped out with some of your chores, that way you won't have to do so much." I offered.

"Y-you would… help me with that?" He seemed hopefully, talking in an semi-calm manner. "T-Thank you so much! A-alright! Could you go get the four o'clock delivery for me? If you do, I can finish here and then- and then I'll still have time to play!" He reached up upon a table and handed me a white envelope. "It's at Kenny's house - like always. Y-you give them THIS- they'll give you the delivery!"

I held the envelope, most likely it was filled with cash. It seemed simple enough, just a pick up order. "Okay, we got this. Butters, do you know where Kenny's house is?" I asked the paladin.

"Yeah, at the trailer park." He answered. "I shall lead you there, Flower Mage!"

It only took us about 10 minutes to get to where we had to go. Butters and I crossed the train tracks in order to get to the trailer park. I felt bad that Kenny had to live here with his family. If they were smart, they would have put some life insurance on the boy, considering how many times he died in the show. We went to the first house we saw, a puke green colored one with cracks in the walls, a broken window with pink curtains sticking out. The garage was even worse, the whole roof was torn off and the door was busted with many holes in them. I could never stand the idea of people living in such a place, let alone kids. As someone who has known people that have been through this situation, it kind of hurt knowing I couldn't do much about it except give moral support.

Regardless, we came here with a mission and one we had to accomplish. I went up and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. A female answered the door, she had magenta hair with a neon green t-shirt that said 'I'm with stupid' as an arrow pointed to her right. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Uh, excuse miss… but we come here from Tweek Coffee Bros to get the delivery. We have the check." I handed her the envelope and she looked at it.

"Ah, this isn't for ME. This is for the nice people who are renting the guest house out in the back." She handed me the envelope back and gave me a key. "Here, use this to get inside. They are waiting for you." I thanked her as she headed back inside. She sure seemed nice to be Kenny's mom. Wasting no time, we headed into the garage next to the house. Using the key, I opened it and we headed inside. Once we went to the guest house, my eyes widened as we saw that the space was occupied by tables and shelves of chemical and science tubes. Liquids were bubbling, burners were heating up glasses, and there were spills of strange goop on the floor. This reminded me of one of those scenes from _Breaking Bad _where they were making meth. I hope that the coffee didn't have any meth in it. But if it did, that would explain Tweek.

The first person we saw was a man with shady brown hair, wearing a dark blue coat with baggy and muddy jeans. His bread seemed to comb all the way down to his neck. He was smoking a cigarette as we entered. He didn't pay any attention to us, but he did talk to us. "Yeah, yeah. We got the package for Tweek Coffee. You got the envelope?" I didn't like this one bit, this really seemed like a drug deal to me. But this was the right address and they seemed to be the right people that we had to talk to. I walked up to the filthy guy and handed him the cash. I prayed that we would get the package and take it back to Tweek before anything happened, but this was one of my prayers that would not be answered.

"Hey… that's not the usual kid that picks up the package." The guy noted as he looked at me. I now noticed that he had red dots on his face, bags under his eyes and that he wasn't alone.

"Uh… yeah, funny story…" I laughed nervously.

"Oh shit. THEY'RE COPS!" A guy with a white tank top and gray cap yelled.

"No, no, no, no! You got it all wrong! We were told to come here by Tweek himself because he was busy!" I defended.

"We can't let them get away!" The mustache guy stated as he picked up a lead pipe. The guy in the hat grabbed a plunger and a ratty woman with rat-head muky yellow hair appeared. So much for getting the package without a fight. Butters took out his hammer, while I kept my hands in the air.

"Butters, what do I do?!" I asked him.

"Just use your powers!" Butters stated.

"I don't know what my powers are!" I told him!

"You're a Flower Mage, you get your powers from flowers and plants!" Butters told me. "Just use them! Remember, you can only use one potion per turn but you can still attack during that same turn."

I had to try and remain calm, clearly this was not going to end without a fight. I just had to survive this to get the package. It was the only option we had. I checked out my inventory, seeing what I had to use. There was a small sack attached to my belt holding up the skirt. I dug into a random pocket, picking up a handful of what appeared to have been purple powder. Instinictly, I threw it at the woman. She coughed as it entered her nose and mouth. She waved her arms, closing her eyes as she tried to get it off of her. I waited, hoping that did something. After the dust around her cleared, she wobbled on her feet. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she began to barf on the pavement. She fell to her knees, puking up her stomach. I watched, wondering how I was able to do that!

"Way to go, Flower Mage! Poison powder will make her too sick to fight!" Butters praised me. So I had powder from flowers that cause different effects, that explained why I had so many pouches. It was luck that made me get a good first move. Butters went up to the lady, using his hammer to knock her out after a few hits. Now it was two against two. I was nervous because both of the men had weapons and I had nothing. "Look out Mage!" Butters warned me as the guy with the lead pipe came my way, swinging at me. Luckily, he missed and I kicked him back to the other side of the room. Too bad I wasn't wearing boots, they could have done more damage than the ballet ones. Though I missed that attack, the one in the hat came up and smacked me with the end of the plunger. It didn't hurt, but I was disgusted because I didn't know where that weapon had been.

"Gross," I gagged.

"Come on Flower Mage, we got this!" Butters encouraged me.

"Don't think because you're a woman and kid, we'll go easy on you!" The mustache man stated.

I looked through my other pouches, trying to figure out which one to use next. I took out white powder and took my chances, threw it at the one in the hat. He had the same reaction as the woman, trying to get it off of him, but found it difficult. His eyes opened, and they seemed to be spinning, but he didn't look sick. Butters took his turn and whacked the guy with the lead pipe. It dealt him a great amount of damage, but wasn't enough to knock him out. "Alright you little turd, I've had it with you!" The head of this operation raised his weapon, ready to smack Butters. I would have helped him block the attack, but the older man was hit in the head by a plunger. "Hey, what the hell man?!" He turned back to his lackey, as he was hitting his boss with his own weapon. Instead of using his turn to attack us, he instead use it to knock down the one that seemed to have been confused.

"Ha, it's like _Pokemon _with the status effects." I remarked. Now we just had one guy left. "Butters, try to use a super move on this guy after my turn, okay?" The kid nodded, getting ready. I reached into another random bag, taking out green powder. Flinging it at the mustache guy, I watched as the effects took hold. He coughed, and his eyes rolled back into his sockets as he fell to the floor and started snoring. We waited, seeing what he would do, but it seemed he was hit with a sleep powder. I held Butters down, since there was no reason for him to attack the guy now. I felt actual confidence after winning my first fight in this game! Though, it was mostly due to luck and Butters did most of the work. Still, we made it out alive and that was what mattered. "This could have gone a lot easier if they just handed over the package." I sighed. "It should be around here somewhere."

"These witch doctors must be cooking up a secret potion. I wonder if it's a healing potion…" Butters questioned out loud as we began to search for the item needed for the delivery.

"I don't think so, Butters." I told him honestly. I reached upon one of the shelves and grabbed a paper bag that had the coffee logo on it. "This must be the package. Let's bring it back to Tweek!"

"You're the boss… well, Mage…" Butters corrected.

* * *

Once we headed back to the coffee shop, we delivered the package to Tweek who gave it to his dad. He was given permission to go play out before it got dark. Tweek thanked us and said he would meet up in the kingdom after he got dressed. We would be meeting him back at Kupa Keep. Our next stop was to Token's house, which wasn't too far from the coffee shop. I didn't realize how rick Token must have been, but seeing his house, made me question what his father and mother did for a living. They had a gate that said 'Dark Meadows' across from it and even a security guard.

"Great, looks like we got to deal with someone." I sighed, seeing him reading from a clipboard. If we weren't able to get the coffee delivery done without getting into a fight, then we were bound to get into one here. "Should we be worried about the Guard?" I asked Butters.

"Oh yeah. He has pepper spray on him. And unless we are on the list, he won't let us in."

I sighed, seems like we had trouble on our hands again. "There's got to be some way we can get passed him without having to fight him." I muttered out loud. I looked down at my belt again, remembering from the last fight the many powders and effects I had. I smiled, getting an idea. "Butters, I got a plan. And if it works, we won't have to fight."

"Alright, I'm all ears!" Butters stated enthusiastically. I explained my idea to him and he nodded. I hoped that the guard had a bias towards women, because I was counting on that. I walked up to him, my hands behind my back as I smiled. "Excuse me, sir?"

The guard looked at me, with his dirty blond hairline and mustache. "Madam, I'm afraid this is a gated community. We do not allow in the riff raff."

"Oh, I'm not here looking for trouble." I assured, putting on a kind smile. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me. See, I believe that I have caught something but I'm not sure what it is."

"Well, if it is some sort of sickness, I recommend you go to the doctor then. I can't risk getting sick." He stated as he went back to looking at the papers on his clipboard. I took this chance and flung the green powder into his face. He coughed and waved his hands around, trying to get away from the effects. But like the meth heads in the trailer park, he fell victim to the spores and laid on the ground, unconscious. I was relieved that we didn't have to fight him, because there would be no way I could label that as self defense.

"Woah, you knocked him out without fighting!" Butters noted as he approached me.

"I'm glad I chose to be a Mage." I smiled. We then walked through the gates and headed up the front door. I knocked on it, and a kid appeared. He had dark skin, black hair and a purple shirt with a yellow T on the front. That must have been Token.

"Yeah?" He answered. "Can I help you?"

"You're Token right? The King needs you to get to the kingdom in order to recover the stick." I explained.

"Oh, the elves took the Stick again?" he didn't seemed surprised. Though it seemed this wasn't the first time this has happened. "Hang on a second." He closed the door and in less than a minute, he appeared in a new get up. A white undershirt with a lavender vest, black belt with many butter knives attached to him. A red scarf and headband. "Thank you for thy message, traveler! I shall make haste to Kupa Keep! Mom! Can you drive me to Eric's house?" He called out as he headed away from the door.

"Woah, he took a 180…" I noted after seeing his transformation. "I got to hand it to you, when it comes to these games, you kids sure immerse yourself in them."

"Thanks, it makes us feel like we really are in said universe." Butters laughed.

"Alright, all that is left is to get Craig." I stated.

"Uh oh…"

I looked at Butters, not liking that tone. "Why did you say that."

"I uh… think getting Craig is going to be a problem." He admitted nervously.

"And why is that?" I asked, not liking the answer I was going to get.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the end, we went back to Kupa Keep. Tweek and Token were there as Butters and I entered. We gathered around the tent that was the castle of the kingdom. Butters called out in a loud voice. "ALL SOLDIERS REPORTING FOR DUTY, WIZARD CARTMAN!"

Cartman came out, since he was second in command of this place. I guess Marvin didn't want to be the one to greet everyone himself. Then again, without his wand he was powerless. The apprentice stepped out, looking at me with sincerity. A rarity for Cartman. "Nice work, Lady Mage. Now all of our men are here and ready to fight for the - wait a minute." He cut himself off as he got a good look at us. "Where is Feldspar? Where's my level twelve thief?"

"Uh, yeah… about that…" Butters looked away as he tried to answer.

Token was the one that ripped off the bandage. "He's in detention."

"WHAT?!" Cartman questioned.

"He flipped off the Principal, so he's in detention again." Tweek explained.

"Oh my god…" Eric sighed as he looked away.

"What's the big deal, with all of us, there would be seven of us. We would be able to get the Stick back ourselves, right?" I asked.

Cartman, however, didn't look at me but he did answer. "Feldspar is our best thief, he has never failed us in helping retrieve the Stick back. If they've locked away our thief in detention, we have no hope of getting back the Stick of Truth for our King." He turned back to face us all again. "We have to break him out."

"Agh! No way man! Last time we broke Craig out of detention we ALL got in trouble!" Tweek began freaking out, making his body paint go all over the place.

"We have no choice!" Cartman stated.

"Dude, we already have two strikes. One more and we all get suspended. If that happens, we won't be able to play and the Elves will keep the Stick of Truth to themselves." Token pointed out.

"Crap, you got a point." Eric swore.

This was looking bad. If we didn't get Craig, we wouldn't be able to get the Stick back. And without the Stick, Marvin will be powerless against Anti. I wasn't sure how long we had before this threat was upon us, but we didn't have time to waste. I stepped forward, being brave. "I will go!" Everyone turned their eyes to me, knowing that I took the spotlight, I explained. "I'm not a student at the school, so if I break Craig out, I won't get into trouble. We can't get the Stick of Truth back without him. I'm not saying it will be easy, but we have to take this risk!"

Eric approached me, and it seemed he had gotten respect for me. "I admire your bravery, Lady Mage. Perhaps our King was right about you. Do not worry, we will not let you go alone. Butters and Kenny shall go with you. The three of you will be able to get our thief out of jail. I am trusting this task to you, Flower Mage." It was a lot of pressure, but after everything I had been though, this would be nothing.

* * *

We had to cross to the other end of South Park just to get to the School. Princess Kenny and Paladin Butters were by my side. It would be a quick mission; get in, get Craig and get out. Chances are we would have to fight, but if we could get out without taking too much damage that would be ideal. I was not looking forward to this jail break, but at least I had nothing to lose. Times like these I'm glad I wasn't in school anymore. We headed towards the window where I looked in. Seeing many kids in detention, even though they were in the cafeteria. Wasn't detention supposed to be held in a classroom? I checked around, seeing where the thief was. I instantly noticed his back as he wore a blue hat with a yellow fuzzy ball on top. In the front of the room, Mr. Mackey was watching everyone. I knew who he was, after all, no one could forget such a big head on a small body.

"Craig… Craig this is DETENTION! Mkay, stop looking at your watch because you are here for THREE HOURS, BUDDY! Mkay!" Even though he sounded angry, it was hard for him to raise his voice. I could hear him through the window. Craig put down his arm as the teacher kept talking. "Don't think your friends are gonna come bust you out this time, Criag!"

Craig responded, in the most monotone and nonchalant voice I have ever heard from a kid. "My name is Feldspar and I'm a level twelve thief and the humans will soon rescue me from this tower." Once again, these kids were really inverted into this make-belief game they created.

"No, your name is fukin' CRAIG TUCKER and you're in DETENTION! Start doing your homework!" He slammed his fist on the table as he swore. "Mkay, I've got all the doors SEALED and I've got hallway monitors workings overtime - nobody is gonna save your ass today, Craig! Mkay?!" He sounded pretty serious about this. I shuddered, fearing if I was a student I wouldn't question it. But, in order to get to Craig, we had to get into the school and into the mess hall.

I lowered my head back down and looked at the two. "This is pretty bad, if he has monitors, we could be in for some fights."

"Maybe we should turn back and get more help." Butters offered.

"No, we've come this far! We can't leave without our thief! If it's a battle he wants, then that is what we will have to give him." The three of us headed to the door, which I opened and we were standing in the school. It had been a long time since I stepped into a primary school building, reminded me of my years of elementary. Can't say I miss them though. We were greeted by a ginger kid with pale skin and freckles. He had a hall monitor sash around his body.

"Excuse me but school is OUT and no students allowed on the premises until tomorrow at 7:30 AM." He stated.

"Well, we are here to get back a student, and we aren't leaving without him." I sternly said, towering over the kid. He began to get frightened, stepping back.

"I-I'm warning you m-ma'am! I-I'll contact the rest of the hall monitors!" He warned. He reached into his pocket, about to grab something but I was too quick. I gathered some purple powder and threw it into his face, watching as the effects took hold. He held onto his stomach and began puking up some contents. I looked over to Butters, who hurried over and knocked him out, putting the kid out of his misery.

"Woah, that went better than I expected." Butters cheered.

"Let's try not to hurt the kids too much. They're just doing their job." I told Butters and Kenny. "They're holding Craig in the cafeteria, we'll have to get there."

"The overlord of this tower must have locked it up though." Butters explained. "We need to find the keys."

"Butters, Kenny, you two know this place better than I do. I'm letting you two lead." Kenny nodded, and she took charge. All the while Butters began to explain this story in their make belief world. "We must be careful, this dungeon holds many dangers. For centuries, these halls went unmonitored, but then the evil Overlord Mackey raised an army of gingers to protect his precious after-school detention. Now these minions lurk the halls terrorizing and suspending the innocent."

"Well no one is getting suspended today," I assured. "Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover." We took a turn to the right of the school and headed down a hallway. We ran into a few more gingers, but I took care of them with my sleep powder. Once we cleared their barricade, we headed down the hall and saw the doors leading to the cafeteria. "There it is!" I pointed as we headed over there. I pulled on the handles, attempting to open them but they would not budge. "Damn it!"

"You're not gonna get through this door. Mkay." Mr. Mackey said through the other end. "You might as well give up because I have hidden the keys somewhere and you'll never find it in my office. Aw, dammit… mkay."

"Well, that was easy! Okay, to Overlord Mackey's office!" I declared as me and my party went forward. Kenny kept leading us down the path to where the office would be. Along the way, we had many more run ins with the hall monitors, but they didn't pose a threat. Mostly I used my powder to either poison, confuse or knock them out. I could even paralyze their muscles with the yellow powder, make their body feel burning effects with the red powder and make them feel chilly with the blue powder. I was liking the effects these powders had. We made it to the office where Mackey had, but the office was locked, we needed a silver key in order to get in. This was starting to remind me a lot of the final level of the mansion from Markiplier's dreamscape. Where I needed a bronze, silver and gold key in order to access the basement. Luckily we only needed to find two keys.

The silver key was being guarded by a few of the hall monitors, that were on the other side of a barbed fence. "The protector of the silver key will never surrender!" One of them stated as he held up the key for us all to see.

"I don't think I can use my powder over here." I said, as we were separated by the gate. "Any ideas?" I turned to the two.

"Don't look at me," Butters stated as he held up his hands.

I was about to turn to Kenny, but the princess was already set in motion. She approached the gate and pulled down her top, revealing her flat chest. "Mmmmrm mph mmmmph mmmrm!" I didn't know what Kenny was saying, but I prefer not knowing.

The hall monitor looked over, seeing Kenny and approached. "Ooooh! Wow… boobies…" The ginger walked over, opening the gate and coming towards us. "Must have… must touch." He walked over towards Kenny, hands held out as Kenny laugh. He pulled up his shirt and smacked the ginger unconscious with a mirror. As weirded out as I was, I'm just glad it worked. It was also a good thing that Kenny was really a guy or that would have been really disturbing.

"Uh… G-good work, Princess Kenny." I blinked. She bowed to me and we headed over to the remaining hall monitors. Kenny used her bow to knock out one of them. Butters took another head on, winning with only a few cuts and bruises. I ended up throwing a paralyze powder at the last one, so I could take the key from him easily. "Got it! To the office!" I was the one leading them towards Mackey's counseling office with the key in my hands. Once we had gotten there, I inserted the silver key into the silver lock, and inside was the office. I entered, looking around, trying to find the golden key. It was on a shelf right behind the chair. Thankfully I was tall enough to reach it. Once I had it, I was out of the office and showed it to Butters and Kenny.

"The gold key…" Butters mused as he stared at it. "No human has ever laid hands on it before. Let's hope it holds the power to unlock the cafeteria door." I nodded, knowing we had gotten what we needed. We headed down a few corridors and once we reached the double doors of the cafeteria, I inserted the key. But before I could open it, a voice spoke behind us.

"That's far enough, intruders!" We turned, seeing a ginger with a buzz cut and equipped with armor. "Where's your hall pass? No hall pass? Then it's time to write you a referral." He grabbed a stick with a dodgeball attached to it.

"O-oh my god! That's the sixth grader hall monitor! Legend states he has a ZILLION freckles and a clipboard made of human bones. They say he has a freckle for each kid he's suspended." Butters informed me.

"Doesn't matter if he is a fourth grader or a sixth grader! We're taking him down to free the prisoners!" I declared.

"Oh yeah, that's the boss. Good luck fighting the boss, mkay." Mr. Mackey said through the other end of the door.

"I've played enough games to know how to handle this! Butters, Kenny, get ready!" The three of us stood tall, Kenny with her bow, Butters with his hammer, and me with my powders. Though I was running low on them, I had enough for a few attacks, but didn't know how long they would last. I reached into the pocket, taking out red powder and flinging it at the boss. He coughed, and instantly his whole body became red. He started screaming, feeling his body heating up.

"Feel my righteous fury!" Butters declared as he raised his hammer up, lightening seemed to have channeled into the head. He smashed his Thor-like hammer at the boss, causing a lot of damage. Kenny shot a few arrows his way. Not as hurtful, but every bit of damage helped.

"You think that's all it takes to take me down?!" The sixth grader stated. He swung his stick and used the momentum to cause the ball to hit Butters in the face, causing him to fall down.

"Butters!" I called out to him.

"I-I'm okay… but one more attack like that and I don't think I'll make it." The blond told me as he picked himself back up. A few dirty spots were on his face. We had to be extra careful, we didn't have any health potions and I didn't have any powder effects to heal.

I nodded, reaching into any of my pockets, but sadly, I realized something. "Shit!" I swore.

"Oh no, you're out of magic!" Butters reacted worriedly.

"Ha, without your magic, you have no chance against me!" The sixth grader readied his weapon, flinging it my way. I ducked my head before the ball could come into contact with me. I desperately searched around the rest of my costume, hoping that I had more on me than just my powder belt. Butters and Kenny kept attacking the hall monitor boss, but I didn't know how long they could hold out, especially with Butters receiving a lot of damage. The boss only laughed, raising up his pole and was ready to strike at the paladin once again. At the time, my hand reached something close to behind my skirt, a handle. I took it out, pulled a whip that looked similar to a vine with thorns. Without thinking, I flung it at the sixth grader, having it latch onto the weapon. The sixth grader tried pulling his own weapon back, but I was much stronger than he was and ended up tugging the stick and ball out from him.

"No! My weapon!" He reached, trying to get it back.

"Butters! Kenny!" I called out, having them declare the final hit. Butters unleashed his lightning and launched it at the older kid, while Kenny shot a few arrows at the ginger. With that final blow, the hall monitor boss was down for the count. He was knocked out, while we remained supreme.

"H-holy cow… we won!" Butters cheered with a smile. "No kid has ever beaten the Sixth Grader Hall Monitor before!"

"Well, there is a first for everything. Come on!" I smiled, opening up the cafeteria door and freeing the kids that were held in detention. They cheered, piling out of the door and rushing to freedom.

"DAMN YOU, CRAAAAAAAIG!" Mr. Mackey howled in frustration.

"Okay, time to go!" I rushed down the hallways with Butters, Kenny and even Craig by my side. I wasn't sure why I was scared, again I was an adult like the teacher. I guess I just didn't want to be charged with beating up kids. Thankfully, we made it to the exit and we gathered our breath. "Well, that could have gone worse. All in all, a 100% successful mission!" I declared, pleased with how it went.

Craig approached me, wearing his outfit of a dark tan sweater, shoulder sash and gloves with scarf. "Thanks for busting me out, Lady. Who are you?"

"I'm Cosmo, the Flower Mage. And it was no problem fellow thief. But the king requests your presence."

"Alright, I'm heading to Kupa Keep, see you there I guess." He then walked passed us, heading to where the kingdom was. I took that as a complement. All that was left now was to head back to the kingdom and figure out our next attack.

* * *

"Gentlemen, thanks to The Lady, our entire army is assembled." Cartman declared as we were all huddled together back at the kingdom. We were planning our next move on getting the Stick of Truth back. It wasn't going to be easy, but this would be the last step in helping Marvin defeat Anti. I came this far, I was going to see it through till the end. "Now is the time for us to take back that which is rightfully ours. A carrier Raven has come with news that the Stick of Truth has not yet been taken to the Elven Forest. It is in the possession of… The Bard." Cartman said that name with furrowed eyebrows.

Almost everyone's face was in utter shock, their mouth hung open as if the very name brought terror. And to some, it did. "The Bard?" Scott repeated.

"Oh God, not the Bard!" Tweek began to freak out once again.

"Uh… Butters, who's the Bard?" I asked the Paladin that was standing beside me.

"The Bard is a level ten drow elf who can use music to enchant and destroy his enemies!" Butters explained, with fright in his voice.

"Sounds pretty serious, but if we could defeat the Sixth Grade Hall Monitor, we can defeat this Bard!" I proclaimed.

"You sure sound confident," Craig noted.

"The Flower Mage is right! She has proven to be useful to us in battle." Cartman declared. "We will need to work together to get the Stick of Truth back. It will not be easy, and I can not promise we will get out without a fight. However, we must take this action for our King! Flower Mage, are you ready for this?"

I didn't hesitate in answering. Between my refill on my powder, knowing how to use the whip and my determination, this was something I would not back down against. Plus, beating up these kids were pretty much second nature to me at this point. I swear I am not this violent in real life, but in the world of a South Park video game, I will make an exception. With my nod of approval, Cartman went on. "If the carrier ravens are correct, the Bard is hiding out at the Inn of the Giggling Donkey. We must find him before he's able to take the Stick back to the Elven Forest."

Butters raised his hammer, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Let us find the Bard and bring him to justice!"

"MAKE HASTE TO THE GIGGLING DONKEY!" Cartman shouted in response as he began to lead us towards the destination.

* * *

"There it is… the Inn of the Giggling Donkey." Cartman declared as we all stood up from the bushes, looking ahead to see a bluish/purple house standing before us. It seemed like a normal house from the outside, but no doubt they decorated the place inside to make it seem like what they wanted it to be. "Paladin, are you sure the Bard is hiding out in there?" Cartman asked Butters.

"That's what Twitter says." He responded.

Eric rolled his eyes and scolded the Paladin. "CARRIER RAVEN, Butters!"

"So-sorry, that's what the carrier raven says." He corrected himself.

"Craig and Token, guard the back door. Butters, Kenny, Flower Mage… let's go inside." The apprentice lead us through the door, where we entered into what seemed to have been a bar, though it was just someone's living room decorated as such. There were a few rugs scattered across the floor, about three of five round tables, each holding four chairs. There was a rocking horse next to the couch which held two circular sports coolers and many other drinks like soda and energy drinks for kids. A young boy was behind the table, washing glasses as two candles were on either side of the wooden table. There were posters of donkeys everywhere, and even a banner above the supposive bar with the title of the Inn. There was even music that was playing. I still felt out of place being the only adult in a room full of kids, but there wasn't much I could do.

"Stay close, Flower Mage. The Inn of the Giggling Donkey harbors the scum of all Zaron." Eric warned me as we headed towards the table where the quote unquote bartender was. "A glass of meedlewine, please." Cartman ordered for himself.

"No Meedlewine today, only Fairy Ale." The Bartender stated.

"A pint of Fairy Ale, then." Cartmen seemed flexible with that. The Bartender put a red plastic cup on the table, moving it towards the wizard. I wasn't sure what was inside, really I didn't ask since it seemed trivial. "So… has uh… anyone seen the Bard lately?" Cartman straight out asked as he held onto his cup. The music stopped, and I could feel all eyes on us now. That was never a good sign. He probably noticed this as well, trying to cover it up. "A cup of Fairy Ale isn't much if not accompanied by some bardic poems and songs." He raised his glass, trying to make it sound believable. Faces were narrowing in on us, and I was feeling nervous. Something didn't settle right about this.

"Sure, he's here all right. He's got a room down in the cellar." The Bartender explained. A room down in the cellar? That was really a bad sign.

"Ah, and I shall pay handsomely for his services." Cartman drank what was in the cup and threw it to the floor, then threw a few coins towards the bartender. "Flower Mage," Cartman directed me as he began to head out. We followed him, but I was a little on edge.

"I don't know about this, guys. This seems suspicious."

"Well we can't turn back now," Butters argued with me. "And even if something goes wrong, there's four of us and one of him."

"He's right," Cartman stated as we were at the door to the basement. "Butters, Flower Mage, go downstairs and flush him out. Princess Kenny and I will be waiting here to murder him." He looked at me straight in the eye. "Remember, the Bard can use songs to enchant. Don't let him get to you."

The Paladin opened the door and we began to head down the steps. I took the lead as we went into the dark basement. It was hard to see anything further than my hand, so we had to navigate by feeling our way along our steps. I still didn't trust this, and the fact that it was this dark made it seem more unreliable. "You think the Bard's really down here?" Butters asked from behind me.

"Maybe," I admitted with some hesitation. "Be on guard, Butters. Something doesn't seem right." I told him, making our way through the maze of this basement. As we kept walking I could have sworn I heard some noises of a guitar. "I think I hear him." Butters quietly stated. The sounding of the strumming was getting louder, so loud we had to cover our ears. "Oh, Jesus, it's the Bard!" Butters gasped as we looked ahead, seeing someone stepping out into the light.

A young boy with short brown hair and crossed eyes appeared. He had a small guitar, blue jeans, a yellow vest and a green cape. A hat made out of newspaper with a white feather on it. He also had crutches on his arms. Seeing him up close, somehow I wasn't at all intimidated. Actually, I almost laughed when seeing him, but had to hold it down. "Prepare for battle, w-w-w-weaklings!" Oh no, he had a stutter… I bit my lip, knowing how bad it was to laugh. Thankfully, things began to get more serious. "Elves, fall in!" He called out, as many more eleves appeared around him and around us.

"BUTTERS! MAGE! IT'S A TRAAAP!" Cartman yelled from on top of the stairs, before being taken away as the door was closed. I knew something wasn't right, they were planning this all along and we fell right into it.

"You should have never come here, h-humans. I am a level 10 Bard, and with my lute I shall power up my elven guard with magical songs of ench- with magical songs of encha-" he struggled as he tried to finish his sentence. "With magical songs of encha-chaaaaa...Mag-magical songs of enchanme-me-me…" He kept repeating over and over again, trying to get his sentence finished. For the first few minutes, I admit, it was pretty hilarious. But after a while I just felt sorry for him. Reaching into my pouch, I grabbed the green powder, throwing it across the room as they landed on the elves, though the Bard would not be in contact with it. Once they had smelt the powder, they were out like a light, not even putting up a defense. As soon as he saw that, the Bard began to walk away. "Wow, what a butt kicking…" at least he wasn't going to face us on his own. Guess his songs were only made to enhance others and not himself. He headed up the stairs, opening the door and leaving us behind.

"If the Bard attacked us, they must have the Stick of Truth!" Butters noted.

"We have to get back upstairs and get the others! Once we are all together, we can take down the Bard and get the Stick back!" Butters nodded, agreeing with me on that one.

Before we could head upstairs, we heard a banging from the window. Now that there was some light in the basement, my eyes looked over and saw Craig tapping on the window. "Flower Mage, over here!" He called out as he knocked on the glass. I picked up a random rock and threw it, opening the latch up for the thief to get inside.

"Craig, are we glad to see you!" Butters said in a cherry voice.

"I saw what happened, looks like we bit off more than we can chew." Craig noted.

"But this does prove the Stick of Truth is here. We have to regroup with everyone and make sure they are okay." I advised.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Craig led us up the stairs, getting back to the main floor. As soon as we headed back up, an elf in green armor held up a bat with nails in them as he yelled,

"FOR THE ELF KING!" Before heading into the kitchen.

"Ahghgh! Someone help!" Cartman called out in the kitchen.

"That sounded like the wizard!" Carig noted.

"Come on!" We rushed in, seeing Cartman lying on the floor, getting kicked and beaten by the eleves. "Butters, Craig, take care of the Elves! I'll get to Cartman!"

"Yes ma'am!" Butters charged in with his hammer.

"Whatever," Craig shrugged as he joined in.

As they distracted the warriors, I snuck over and placed the wizard against one of the cupboards. "Cartman! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

Eric fake coughed as he explained in a raspy voice. "His powers were too strong - the Bard. He's up in one of the rooms." Before he went on, he took out a packet of ketchup from his pocket and poured it into his mouth, before spitting it out. "They took Princess Kenny! They took her upstairs. I'm sure they're going to rape her. Don't let them rape Princess Kenny! Mehhh…" he fell against the cupboards, pretending to be dead. I thought he was over dramatizing himself, but again it was part of the game. I looked over, seeing Craig and Butters had finished beating the elves.

"Phew, they sure put up a fight." Butters sighed.

"Butters, stay and heal the wizard! Craig, come with me upstairs! We have to get Princess Kenny!"

"No one made you the boss," Craig pointed out, even though he ended up following me anyways. When we headed back to the living room, I was thankful to see that the area had been taken over. Token and Tweek had attacked the elves and they had succeeded. We met up with the rest of the group,

"Where's the king?" Token asked.

"He's over there! He's hurt bad!" Craig stated. "Butter's is healing him now."

"What should we do?" Tweek asked.

"The King should be at full health soon, then he and Butters can join us." Craig told the blond. "We should head upstairs since that is where the Bard is."

"As well as the Princess! We have to save her and get the Stick back!" I exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go." The four of us headed upstairs, and once we were there, we could hear some muffled noises behind one of the doors. "Over there!" Token called out as we opened the door to a room. Kenny was on the bed, tied up as there was only one elf jumping on the bed.

"Princess!" Tweek called out in panic.

"I got this!" I assured, pulling out my vine whip and aiming it at the elf, knocking him off the bed. He hit the wall and was knocked out. My feet hurried over, where I untied Kenny. She thanked me and we all headed back to the main hall, where everyone, even Cartman and Butters were waiting for us. Craig was trying to unlock the door, which I assumed was where the Bard was in.

"Princess Kenny! How badly did they rape you?!" Cartman asked with concern.

"Mrm mm mmrphm." Kenny replied. I did not understand her, and once again, glad I did not.

"I can't get through! The door appears to be enchanted so I can't turn the knob." Craig stated as he pulled away from the door.

Eric attempted, turning the knob, but he had no luck. He then began to bang on the door with his staff. "YOU CAN'T HOLD THE DOORKNOB, BARD! THAT'S CHEATING!" He called him out.

"Yes, I can. I have the Stick of Truth which means I control the universe, and I say holding the doorknob is okay." He explained on the other side, and I swore I could picture him smiling on the other end.

"Ungh, can he do that?!" Cartman asked as he looked back at everyone.

"He has the Stick of Truth, he can do what he wants." Craig pointed out.

"Dammit!" Cartman swore.

"Isn't there another way we can get into the room?" I asked.

"You mean that attic?" Token asked as he pointed up to the ceiling, where a large hole was.

"Good think, Token!" I walked over and looked up, seeing an elf up there. "Hey, let us up!" I called out.

"You're not getting up here. The ladder's up here with me. And I'm sure as shit not coming down there." The Elf in the attic stated.

"Crap…" I swore to myself. Then I looked over at Kenny, being reminded of what happened at the school. As disturbing as it was, it would most likely be our only way up. I went over to the cross-dresser and whispered the plan into her ear. She seemed to comply and once again, lowered her shirt to reveal her flat chest.

"Well, lookie what we got here. I'm coming for ya, baby! Oh, yeah!" The elf was entranced, coming down the ladder as he approached Kenny. "Ooooh… Those are some big ol' bitties…" Kenny laughed, before pulling out a mirror and smacking the elf unconscious.

"Good job Princess Gone Wild. Double D buddy powers." Cartman said from the sidelines. Again, really glad that Kenny was actually a guy. We headed up the ladder, one by one, into the attic. There were many boxes and old junk for storage up here. Hopefully we would find an entrance to the room where the Bard was. My eyes landed on a small trap door on the other side of the attic. Once I opened it up, I could see down below into the room where the Bard was. Throwing my legs over the edge, I hopped down and was face to face with the Bard himself. Everyone else jumped in after me, as we all ganged up on the elf.

"You've nowhere to run, Bard! Give us the Stick of Truth!" Cartman ordered.

He held up the wand, still acting confident. "Take it from me if you can. W-Wizard apprentice. Step forward now and fulfill your de-de and fulfill your de-de… Step forward now and fulfill your de- Your de-... Your deeee… step forward now and fulfill your de-de… your de… your deeee…" Once again, he was having trouble finishing his sentence. I actually started to feel bad for him, so much so I didn't even want to fight him. I was pretty sure it was against the rules, but I didn't care at this point. I unleashed my vine whip and used it to wrap around the Stick of Truth and pry it out of the Bard's hands. I grabbed it, and looked at the Bard, who seemed to be in shock but it was hard to tell by his face alone. "Well… d-did not expect that…"

"THE STICK IS OURS! Cartman cheered. "WE DID IT!" I glanced at him, with an unamused expression. He looked up at me and blinked. "I said WE."

"Well… If you'll excuse me… I have some songs to w-write and drinks to c-clean up." The Bard walked out of the room, passing by all of us.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Butters questioned.

"Nah, we got what we came here for. We'll let him live… for now." Cartman assured. "At any rate, let us return to Kupa Keep and give the king his wand back!"

Everyone cheered, and we began to head out. Hopefully once this stick was back in Marvin's hands, then I could start getting back home. I just hoped that we could get it to him in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was the one to enter the tent, bringing the stick, or wand, to the King of Kupa Keep. Marvin sat on the chair, but when he saw me he stood up. I handed him the stick, saying nothing, only watching him. He looked at the wand in his hand, smiling and turned towards me. "You were able to get me back my wand, I can't believe you pulled it off." He sounded surprised, astonished even.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but thankfully we were able to get the stick from the elves." I assured him, sure it was a bit of a hassle, but too be honest it didn't seem that bad. Annoying yes, yet not difficult.

"Thank you, Cosmo the Flower Mage." Marvin smiled at me. "Now that I have my wand back, I will be able to use my magic."

"So now that I got you your wand, can you tell me how you plan on taking down Anti?" I wanted to know what the plan was and if I still needed to help them. I hoped that at this point, they would be able to take it from there.

Marvin looked at me, contemplation in his eyes. Was he thinking about something? He sighed, nodding his head. "If we really are facing Anti, then it is only fair we tell you. Come with me, there is someone else I want you to meet." I didn't question it, mainly because I wanted to know more about what was going on. The Magician led me out of the tent and back into the house, We walked through the kitchen and the living room, then went to a white door leading to a basement. Next to the door was a panel with numbers. Marving typed 10-25-2015, a long code but once he did we were able to open the door and head downstairs.

The basement was full of strange themed items. Superhero items from the looks of it. There was a large table in the center, with three chairs on one side, four on the other and one on each shorter end. Tables were lined with hero action figures, rubix cube was resting on a pedestal, being kept safe with glass. A chalkboard on the far end, with papers lining them with what seemed to be titles for movie ideas. The more I looked around, the more I realized that the basement seemed to have been some sort of lair for a superhero.

When I jumped down the last stair and turned, I saw someone typing away on a large supercomputer, looking at the large screen. He had a red-orange jumpsuit with steel blue boots and a belt around his hips. I watched the back of the one on the computer type away, wondering if they knew we were here. "Jackieboy!" Marvin called out. "We need you to talk with us." The man stopped typing on the computer, and turned to face us. I could see his face, at least what was there. He had on a steel blue mask that covered his eyes, as his wild, parakeet hair showed from the hood of his jumpsuit.

He approached us, looking at Marvin. "I see that you are back to you usual self."

"It was all thanks to this girl," Marvin gestured towards me at his side. I looked over at him, then back over at the one known as Jackieboy.

The guy in the jumpsuit raised a brow as he looked at me. "This is the girl you told me about?"

Marvin nodded. "Yes, she was able to assemble the rest of the Kupa Keep and even get my wand back from the Elves, the Bard himself."

"Are you sure about this, Marvin? Trusting an outsider is like Thor Trusting Loki to help him stop Ragnarok." Jackieboy stated.

"Actually, in the myth of Ragnarok, it was stated that Loki would be freed from his prison due to the earthquakes. When that happens, he would lead his monstrous sons and all the minions of Hel to march on Asgar and challenge the Aesir. Along with the giants and Surtr who carries a flaming sword. Only for Loki and his children to be killed but not before killing most of the other gods…" I stated then began to trail off as I saw the two men looking at me. Raising their eyebrows as if I was uttering nonsense, which I guess I was to them. I bit my lip and took a step back, trying to let them settle it out.

Jackieboy looked back at Marvin. "What she said…"

"Jackie… we need all the help we can get!" Marvin tried to persuade. "If Anti is on the loose, we have to start planning."

Jackieboy crossed his arms over his chest, clearly unamused. "Even if Anti is causing mayhem, why should we entrust this girl to help us? We don't even know her that well." I couldn't believe they were talking about me as if I wasn't here. It annoyed me, though I could understand where he was coming from.

"Jackie, this girl has seen Anti a few times. He's after her, for what I don't know." Marvin explained.

"Then all the more reason we shouldn't associate with her."

"All the more reason we need her on our side!" Marvin argued. "Look, we already lost Chase and Schneep! If we do not act fast, we could be next." The magician began speaking in a calm manner. "She has already proven herself to me. She wants to help out. She got my best men and even recovered my wand. Jackie… I trust her, but I need you to trust this woman as well. Our survival may very well depend on it."

I watched as the superhero character turned to face me. He rubbed the beard on his chin, eyeing me with wide, blue spheres. I was once again a subject of judgement. At this point, I was used to it though I still found it unsettling. Of course, I couldn't say anything at that moment. All I could do was wait for his final verdict. He gave a sigh, taking a seat at the table. Marvin sat down next to him, but I remain standing. "Well… maybe. MAYBE you can be useful." Jackieboy pointed to me. "If what Marvin says is true, then I should believe it. However, you have to be aware of the situation."

"Situation?" I asked.

Marvin looked up at me. "Anti has been known to implant his influence on others. Not really possess them, but corrupt them into mindless beings with the only intent to kill. He can also connect you to himself so he could see and hear everything that you do."

My eyes widened upon hearing that. If that was true, then he knew everything that I had been through! Is that how he is able to find out where I was? Marvin must have noticed the panic expression because he spoke to me. "Do not worry, he hasn't gotten to you."

"H-How can you be sure?!" I asked, sounding very concerned about this information.

It was not Marvin that answered, but rather Jackieboy. "Marvin is able to detect Anti's presence with his powers. If he hasn't found anything of him on you, then you are safe." I breathed a sigh of relief, but for some reason I still felt on edge. "Even if he couldn't sense Anti with his magic, this lair was designed to scan anyone that enters. If they have any connection with Anti, they would have triggered the alarm and the whole place would be shut down. Since that hasn't happened, I say we are safe. Still," he looked at me, with a glare. "I would love nothing more than to trust you and put an end to Anti. If he really got Chase and Schneep, I can't imagine how much further his actions will go just to harm others." Hearing that made my stomach hurt. I remembered the all too gruesome details of what that monster had done to those two men. It still haunts me and I doubt I would ever get over it.

"I...I want to help. I want to do whatever I can to stop Anti! He's the reason I'm here, and if defeating him means that I can go home, I am willing to participate in any way I can to help you guys." I told them, sounding as confident as I could at that time. I really meant it though, I wanted to help defeat Anti. It was my only chance to get back and survive. I would rather go down fighting than be forced to hide out for the rest of my life.

Jackieboy sighed, thinking it over. "Alright, alright, I'll give you a task and if you complete it, you can join us."  
"Whatever it is, I'll do it!" I assured, ready for the task at hand.

"It's actually simple, all you really need is a recommendation from one of the other heroes. If they say you are worthy, I will let you in."

"One of the other heroes?" I repeated. "Like who?"

"Well, you could try the Human Kite. He is accepting of everyone, and if he says you are okay, I'll let you help us."

"Where can I find him?" I asked.

"I'll send you his location on this," Marvin then handed me a smartphone, that already had the map app opened up. It showed me where this 'Human Kite' was located. Luckily he wasn't that far from where we were at, so it shouldn't take me that long to get there. "Once you get there, tell him to come back and he will recommend you if you are worthy."

I looked up at Marvin and nodded. This was something I knew I could do, and it would seem pretty easy.

* * *

I arrived at the hunter, green house, taking me only seven minutes just to get there from Eric Cartman's house. I went up there in my outfit I still had on, opening the unlocked door. For a small town, they sure seemed to trust everyone if they were willing to keep their doors unlocked. The house was in a similar set up to pretty much the other houses I've been in. The only main difference were the walls, painted a deep sky blue. I didn't have to search far to find the one I was looking for. I saw the kid at the bottom of the staircase. I couldn't miss him and I knew he had to have been the superhero I needed, since he had a red and yellow diamond kite on his back. He had a gray hood over his head and a blue suit with pointed shoulder blades. His chest had a picture of a kite on it and around his belt was the string attached to the flying device on his back.

I went up to him, trying to make my presence known. He turned to me and blinked. "Who the hell are you?" His voice sounded familiar and it didn't take me long to know who he was. The Jewish kid of the group, Kyle. I was wondering where he was gonna show up, since he was apart of the main four. From what I remembered, him and Cartman never got along well. In fact, I labeled them as enemies at certain points. If this was based on the superhero episode, then Eric and Kyle were on the same side, which is ironic due to their relationship.

"Uh… I'm Cosmo, the Flower… girl?" I had to change my name since it seemed we were not playing wizards and warlords anymore. I would have to work on the name later, since it seemed trivial at the moment.

"REALLY?! You sent a newbie to my distress call? You're such a dick, Coon!" Kyle shouted at the ceiling. All the more reason I was surprised he and Cartman were on the same team in the superhero franchise.

"Actually, I was sent here by Marvin and Jackieboy. They wanted me to bring you back so you could recommend me to join them." I corrected him.

"Oh… uh, my bad…" Kyle looked embarrassed, this was probably one of the rare cases where Eric wasn't the cause of his problems. "So, you're planning on joining Coon and Friends?"

"I guess, if that is where Jackieboy and Marvin are," I shrugged. "But I can't join unless I get a recommendation from one of the other heroes. So I need you to come back to the base and convince them to let me join. I want to help them in any way I can to defeat their greatest enemy. It's the only way I'm going to be able to go home."

The Human Kite turned his back on me and sighed. "Sorry lady, but my hands are tied at the moment. A few days ago… there was an anomaly in the universe. Another version of ME - the Human Kite from an alternate dimension - showed up here and is destroying everything. Right now he's upstairs in my room. I don't think anything can stop him…" He seemed doubtful, and yet I wasn't too phased. After all, it was only just a game. It was most likely some kid dressed up as him. I knew that if I was going to get Kyle back to the base, I would need to help him with his problem.

"I could try and take him on," I offered. Kyle looked over at me with a raised brow. "I've faced worse before, I am confident. And if I do this, I need you to come back to the base so you can recommend me to Jackieboy."

He seemed hesitant at first, though I couldn't blame him. I was still a stranger to him and he probably doubted my power. Still, this would be the only way I could get him to convince the hero and magician that I was worthy to fight by their side. He nodded and led me upstairs, stopping at the first door we saw. "Human Kite from another universe is behind this door. I can't fight him for obvious reasons, you know - alternative universe paradox shit. So, YOU are going to have to take him out. You've got to really kick his ass."

"You're really giving me permission to beat up a kid? No offense, but I don't want to get into trouble."

"I'm not asking you to kill him, just hurt him bad enough that he wouldn't be able to be around anymore. That way he wants to return back to HIS universe on the East Coast." Kyle told me.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. But don't expect me to go all out on him." After all, he was most likely a kid and I wasn't going to get into trouble because I showed violence to someone else's child. The door opened and I went into the room, seeing the alternative version of the Human Kite.

It seemed like a nerdy kid with glasses and brown, curly hair. He had on the same outfit but his was a bit different. For starters, the kite on his back was smaller, the shirt was a different color and it showed off his belly. He was walking around the bed, making noises. "Whouummzz-zoom!" He looked over, seeing the two of us enter. "Oh hey, Kyle. I'm baaaaaaack!" He even had a wheezy voice, now I just felt bad that I would actually have to fight him. I didn't even know who this kid was, though he seemed to have known Kyle. He was probably a family member if I had to guess. "Who's your friend, did she come to play with us?" He asked, looking over at me.

"All right, me from another universe! It is time for you to go back to your universe!" Kyle told the other kid in a loud voice.

"What do you mean, Kyle? We're a team, remember? I'm not from another universe; we're like best super pals!" He sniffled happily.

"As you can see, he is the one running around giving the Human Kite a bad name. He was sent here to destroy me and weaken my powers." Kyle said as he walked up and stood next to to imposter.

"No, no. I came to spend two weeks with my cousin and wanted to play superheroes! And then he said, "Ok, what superhero do you want to be?" And I said "I want to be Human Kite." But he said "You can't be Human Kite, I'm Human Kite." And I said "W-why can't we be Human Kite together?" And so I went to Aunt Shella and I said "I want to be Human Kites together." and she told him he had to do what I said because I was the guest." The kid looked over at Kyle, raising his hands up. "Remember?"

I was just confused and felt like I had taken on something I shouldn't have. As much as I hated to get involved in family matters, there was no going back now. "L-look… Human Kites… it's clear that this is a… you two problem, but I need the real Human Kite in order to help my friends. So, I'll give you, alternate Human Kite, a chance to just walk away for now and then you can play with your cousin later." I tried to resolve this peacefully, if I could avoid a fight I would.

"But I really, really, really wanna play superheroes!" He uttered.

I sighed, guess there was no choice left. "Alright, how about this. If you really want to play, you have to understand that this will be painful. So, if I win, you have to go back home."

"Oh, Jesus, we're gonna fight?"

"That's right. If you really want to play, then THIS is how you do it!" I got into a fighting stance.

"Well, all right. Anything to make me and my cousin more alike! Prepare for battle, weakling!" He put up his fists, though he still snorted a bit with his sentence.

I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a bit of a hassle. Still, if this is what it took to get into the group, I had to take it. My idea was for me to throw one of the powders onto him to render him defeated, then I would win. I didn't want to use any physical attacks, he was still just a kid after all… a very nerdy kid. "I haven't done a whole lot of sparring. Is this a no-contact thing?" He asked me.

"Full contact. Not sparring." Kyle called from the side lines.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's impossible. I didn't bring my pads."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright, you can take the first hit if you want." I offered.

"Really? Oh geez, that is so nice of you. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you this first turn." I didn't really think anything of it. He would probably just throw a weak punch or try to kick me so I was okay with it. That was until his eyes began to glow and a laser beam shot from him. I was lucky enough to dodge it in time, but I was actually worried since he clearly had some powers. Still, I wasn't going to physically attack him, I wanted to avoid that at all cost. "Oh, you guys, time out, my vertigo is starting to act up." He called out. "Did you know kites are really fragile?"

I reached into my pocket, thinking which powder would be the best for the job. I figured I would use the yellow, for the paralze. Since that would most likely be the best way to get him to stop fighting. "Ok, I think my inner ear fluids have stabilized now." It was my turn, after he finished his sentence, I threw the powder at him. He began to feel his muscles not responding, and he seemed defeated. I thought I was doing well, until he said. "That last hit didn't count, right? I'm undoing that damage, Ok Kyle?" Just like that, the effects of the power he was supposed to have, were no longer there.

"What?!" I shouted. "You can't just undo an attack without some sort of item!" Oh great, now I was getting too involved in this world.

"That's some classic alternate - universe bullshit." Kyle stated, and I had to agree with him. I was so distracted, I didn't even notice him shooting a laser at me, hitting my shoulder. I groaned in pain, for a weak copycat, he sure could pack a punch. At least it wasn't so bad.

"I think this would be a lot more fair if I had a shield. Some kind of shield. Like a like this Sefer Torah, which also has a great sentimental value." The alternate version stated.

"Dude, Human Kite is an alien, there's no Jewish stuff involved. And you can't just make up powers in the middle of battle!" Kyle shouted.

"I'm not making it up, it's totally canon in my alternate universe." I could hear Kyle groaning and I was getting pretty annoyed myself. I saw him take out a scroll and there was a Star of David under his feet. I was starting to get really annoyed. I took out my vine whip, I was no longer planning on going easy on this kid anymore. If he wasn't going to be playing by the rules, then I was going to hold nothing back.

"Wait, I thought I should get this turn instead of the girl because she didn't wait when I said time out earlier, so I think it should be my turn now."

"Are you kidding me?! That's totally cheating!" Kyle argued.

Regardless, he shot off the laser eyes once again. I dodge this one and took out my weapon, smacking it at the alternative version. Like I stated, I wasn't holding back and it seemed to have done damage. Just a few cuts, nothing too serious. "Ow! Careful, don't hit my glasses." The copycat warned. I pulled back, waiting for his next turn. He then began to head over to the bed once again. "All right, here we go, my super ultimate power. Get ready… Are you ready?" I walked over to the bed, wondering what he was going to do. "OK, Wrath of Kite from an Alternate Universe!" He hopped up on the bed, spreading his arms out wide. If this was an ultimate attack, I had to prepare myself. I stood in a defensive position and waited. He then jumped, only an inch off the bed and fell to the floor. I looked at him, waiting for him to do something. He eventually got up, blood running down from his nose as he held himself. "Oh! Oh, Jesus! I think I might have ruptured my hernia!"

"You've had enough, alternate me?!" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, this superhero stuff really hurts. I better go back to my universe."

"Oh, you're leaving? Dude, that sucks." Kyle spoke with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'll be going back to my universe now, Human Kite. I need some Campho-Phenique for my ear because I got a scrape on it from being whipped at." He began to head out of the room, I watched as he left. I now began to feel bad again for him. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I guess that counted as a victory. I mean, I'll take it. It wasn't pretty, but I'll still take it.

"Dude, I don't know how to thank you." Kyle walked up to me with gratitude.

"Well, don't thank me for that. He mostly did that to himself." I noted. "But, if you really want to help me out, can you come back to the base and recommend me to Marvin and Jackieboy?"

"Of course, of course! Come on1 I'll tell them about your victory!" Kyle assured me with enthusiasm.

* * *

It took a while to get back to the lair, and even longer because the Human Kite had to fill out a recommendation report for me. I sat at the table, Marvin was a chair away from me while Jackieboy and Human Kite were talking it out. I was nervous about what would happen next, if Jackieboy believed I was worthy enough to be part of this. Still, I trusted that Human Kite would give me a good critique. After all, I defeated his alternate universe self. A fight that shouldn't have happened and one I didn't think I would actually take seriously.

"Well, Flower Mage I must admit. From what Human Kite has told me, you have a lot of potential. Based around your missions from Marvin and now being able to transition into the superhero world, you seem capable of what are goals are." Jackieboy told me.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"It means that you are officially one of us." Jakiceboy assured. Now I was finally in the loop about this, which meant I could help defeat this Anti and get back home.

"We have most of everyone assembled," Marvin noted as he looked over at Jackieboy man. "Between my magic users and your superheros, we should be able to take down our enemy."

"Yes, but there is one problem. We don't know where Anti is hiding out." Jackieboy stated. "It isn't like him to be this quiet, something must be up."

"Well," I spoke up, wanting to explain. "Before I came here, Anti attacked me and Schneep. I was able to get out but… the doctor didn't make it." I looked down with guilt and sorrow on my face.

"Yes, I believe you told me this before." Marvin raised a brow.

"But before he was defeated, Schneep did something to Anti. I think he used some sort of defibrillator to shock him. After that, Anti wasn't able to move so much and the glitching was much worse."

Marvin and Jackieboy took this to heart and made realizations. "Of course, Anti's whole being is related to being a glitch. The shock that Schneep gave to him must have been enough for him to cause his physical appearance to de-manifest."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"It means that for now, Anti is weak. The best time for us to strike! But we need to figure out where he is." Jackieboy man noted.

"It's too bad we can't ask Schneep… he was the only one out of all of us that knew anything about Anti." Marvin noted somberly.

"Don't you guys have anything that Schneep gave you? Weapons? Keys? Notes about your enemy?" I urged them to try and find a way to move forward.

The superhero hummed and then got an idea. "Wait, Schneep mentioned that he had an assistant, remember?"

"Yeah, he did!" Marvin's eyes gleamed. "What was her name again?"

"I'm not sure, but I remember that she had a dick tattoo and she works as a stripper now." Jackieboy stated.

"You think this girl would be able to help us find out how to take down Anti?" I asked.

"It's a long shot, but one we have to take. The only problem is, none of the kids can go into that place since it's a strip club. And the second they see the guys in their costumes, they think they're police. We had that happen before." Jackieboy noted.

"What about me?" I suggested. "If I go there, it won't seem out of the ordinary. Plus, I think it would be easier to have a girl go and question a female suspect."

"She does have a point," Marvin agreed. "If she can get some information about Schneep through that girl, we might have a chance!"

Jackieboy man nodded. "Alright, Flower Girl you are our best hope!"

"Flower Girl?" I raised my brow.

"It's your superhero name," Jackieboy assured me. He then went over to the computer and typed something on the keyboard. "This will be your first official mission. It will be dangerous, so I don't want you to go alone. I would normally have someone go with you, but I can't risk the boys blowing your cover. Luckily, I have someone that might be able to help you." He pressed a large button and appearing on the screen was a character I was not familiar with. A young girl, that seemed just as young as the other South Park cast. She wore a pink mask over her eyes and a headset on her left ear. She had on a purple tank-top with a white strap that seems to be holding many cell phones and other gadgets, pink gloves, a pink skirt and pink shoes. I was actually surprised to see a female character, I thought that most of the main cast were boys.

"Call Girl, thank you for answering." Jackieboy man smiled.

"Answering the call of justice, I, Call Girl, will disconnect criminals and place their evil ambitions on hold. I'm surprised you called me, Jackieboy Man." The girl on the other end stated.

"It's an emergency. My life-long nemesis is coming back and if we don't act fast, this whole town and all of the people could be put in danger." He explained.

"It must be serious if Coon and Friends are actually working with the Freedom Pals." Call Girl noted.

"You know about that already?"

She smiled at the red-hooded figure. "My main powers involve social media. As soon as the post was up, I knew about it right away."

A laugh came from the adult superhero. "I should have expected as such. However, I called you for a mission offer. We have reason to believe there is a person of interest at the _Peppermint Hippo._ A girl that has a dick tattoo and was Schneep's assistant."

"You must mean Classi," Call Girl pointed out. "I saw her name tagged on the Doctor's social media tags."

"So you know her,"

"Not officially, but I know what she looks like. So you want me to go question her?"

"Not on your own," Jackieboy man turned over to me. "I need you to escort Flower Girl to the location and help her out. If you girls go there, it will look less suspicious and if something goes south, you have each other."

I could see Call Girls' eyes upon me. She seemed to be judging me as well, though her face didn't show it. "Are you sure? She looks new…"

"She may be a rookie, but she has the experience of a pro. Plus she is a lot older, so getting into the place will be easier for the both of you." Jackieboy assured the Call Girl.

"Alright, tell her to meet me at the location tonight."

"Thank you call Girl. I owe you one."

"I'll just put that in the bank." She smiled before ending the call.

The hooded man looked over at me. "All right Flower Girl, are you ready?"

I stared at the hero and nodded. "Ready as I can be."

* * *

By the time I was at the location, night had already fallen in the sky. It wasn't hard to find the stripe club. There were signs of girls and strippers plastered on the building. A peppermint themed color for the roof and even a neon sign of a girl in different poses. I headed to the front entrance, alone in my outfit. I was told to meet Call Girl here, since she was going to assist me. Hopefully the two of us would be able to locate this girl and get some information. It was our best shot. Once I had gotten to the front entrance, I turned around, seeing a girl approach.

"Flower Girl," The younger kid came up to me. "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"This is where I had to go." I told her. "Are you sure this woman is inside?"

"According to my intel, the one we are looking for is called Classi, with an I. She used to work with Schneeplestien for a few months but then left. The reasons are unknown, but she was really close to his work." Call Girl informed me.

"Well, if that is the case she really is the only lead we have." I noted.

"Kids aren't usually allowed in there, especially boys. But since you are a woman, with your help we can get in through the front." She told me. I nodded, knowing that my age is what would bring us inside. I walked through the door, Call Girl at my side. There was a buffed man reading a magazine. He sat in front of a purple curtain, wearing a white long sleeved T-shirt, black necktie and gray dress pants. He had on a hunter green backwards cap with brown hair and beard. He looked up at the two of us and blinked. "Hey, who are you girls?"

"Oh, please don't mind us. We are just here to see the show." I assured him. He looked at me and then at Call Girl. "Hold on, that girl can't come back, she's way too young. You, however, can go ahead." He went back to reading what he had. I looked at Call Girl, wondering if this was okay.

"Don't worry, I'll find another way in. Go in and see if you can find Classi." Call Girl left the entrance. I looked back, seeing the guy open up the velvet rope and letting me go in. I didn't question, I was also thankful he didn't check my ID. I went up into the room, and it was just like any other stripe club scene. Women at tables dancing in front of men, a bar to the left side of the room, and in the center was a stage with a pole, a DJ on the right announcing the names of the girls coming on to perform their dances. I never thought I would ever live to see the day where I would be in one of these places, but this was where Classi was. I looked over at the stage, seeing the girls going in. I figured that I would have better luck finding Classi if I went backstage to the dressing room. I casually made my way towards the dance floor, doing a few little moves to try and seem like I was a worker here as well. Maybe the costume choice didn't help, but no one questioned it at least. Getting to the back stage was easy, not even the DJ or other girls noticed. Once I saw a door with a star on it, I knew I had to go there.

The inside seemed like a normal room. A vending machine with some lockers and beauty desks with large mirrors. Many of the women were in their under garments, getting ready for their next show. I tried to move ahead, acting cool and looking like I was one of them. But they must have noticed me.

"NOBODY'S ALLOWED BACK HERE!" A pudgy woman in a blue and black corset told me as she glared at me.

"Yeah, get lost!" another lady behind me said.

"S-sorry for the intrusion… b-but I have to question one of you named Classi." I explained.

"You wanna get to her… You're gonna have to go through us!" A blonde told me.

"I-I really don't want any trouble." I assured them, as they began to crowd me. As they tend to say in the stripper business; bitches can get crazy! I ducked under a few of the girls and began to make my way to the other side, only for one of them to grab me. I kicked them with my boot and reached into my belt, grabbing some white powder and throwing it on a few of them, causing them to become confused. I tried to keep going, but a few others began to block my way. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I groaned in protest. I reached into my bag and pulled out some more powder, this time it was the green one to help make everyone fall asleep. Pretty much half of the strippers in this room were already knocked out. But I had my work cut out for me. "Anyone else wanna mess with me?!" I took out the whip, ready to beat down if I had too. Hopefully I made a statement for them not to mess with me. They all began to pull back and it seemed that I had the high ground.

Until I heard a loud thumping coming from behind me. I slowly turned around, just in time to see the wall being busted down by a very large woman. She had dark skin and hair all fluffed up with hairspray. Her make up consisted of ruby red lipstick and eyeshadow. All she had on was a blue bikini with white stars in the center, blue panties, black fishnets with black high heels and a fluffy boa scarf around her neck. The moment I saw her, I was frozen in pure, disgusted horror. In her left arm she held onto Call Girl, who was trying to get out of her fat but failed. I didn't have time to react before the massive woman approached, and used her free arm to grab me. The bigger lady held the two of us in her grip, and it was becoming difficult to breath.

"Go on Bootay! Crush those girls!" One of the other strippers called out.

"Don't show those two any mercy!" A tan one cheered.

The biggest one began to hug us tightly, gripping us in her strong arms. I tried to get out, reach my hand to my belt. If I could just get a handful of any of the powders, I could throw it at her and we could be freed. But my arm could barely move, though it was in reach. Call Girl groaned at the pain, and it felt like we were being crushed by a large and tubby animal. I couldn't believe we had gotten into this situation, especially when we were doing so well. I actually believed I would suffocate and die right then and there. Death by being crushed by a fat hooker… how many people can say that? Not the best way to go but not the worst either.

"What in da hell is going on out here?!" I heard a new voice, one with sass coming towards us. I looked up, seeing a new woman coming out. She had dark skin with frizzy brown-black hair. Her outfit consisted of a leopard printed crop top, small jean shorts and black gladiator sandals. She had on makeup, golden bracelets and golden hooped earrings. Her nails were long and pink, and she had a look upon her as if to say not to mess with her.

"Stay back, Classi, these girls want you for something!" A blonde hooker told the newcomer as she pointed at us. So that meant the one that just entered was the girl we were looking for.

"What business do you have with me, huh?!" She got up closer to my face and glared at me. I tried to speak but I was using my lungs to keep the air in me, so I couldn't say anything. Classi kept her eyes on me, as if waiting for me to say something. Her eyes downcasted to the ground and she picked something up from my feet. "What's this? You were planning on cutting me with this?!" She held up the sharp object and that was when I realized what it was. The scalpel that Schneep had given to me. I used what air I could in order to utter a single word.

"S-S-Sch...neep…." I breathed.

I saw her eyes go wide, as she looked at the scalpel then at me. "Wait, hold on. Bootay, put them down." With that command, the biggest striper put me and Call Girl down. We regained our breaths as I looked up at her. I stood up and reached out. She placed the item back into my hands. "Do you mean Dr. Schneepelstien?"

"Henrik Von Schneepelstien," I added. "And yes, I am here to talk about him. And just him." She looked at me for a moment, then at the others.

"It's okay girls, they're cool." Classi assured. The other stripers went about their own business as Classi lead me and Call Girl to the back of the room where we sat down on a cushy couch. "Alright, so what you all want?"

"We were told that you worked with Schneep for a while, correct?" Call Girl asked.

Classi took out what looked to be a joint from her pocket and a lighter. "Yeah, I was his assistant for a few months… three.. Maybe four." She said as she lit the joint and breathed into it. I guess she seemed to be a marjuana fan or something. She sighed as she took a drag. "Praise Jesus I needed this shit bad. If I don't get my medication I lose my motherfuckin' mind, you know what I'm saying?"

"Uh… sure?" I shrugged, not really sure how to respond to that. "Sorry to ask you these questions, but after what happened to Schneep, he -"

"Woah, woah, woah… hold up. What happened to the poor doctor? He alright?" She asked, sounding much calmer now. I looked over at Call Girl, knowing I would have to be the one to tell her.

"T-the Doctor was attacked. I saw him… getting stabbed. I tried to save him but…" I trailed off… I couldn't even count how many times I had to retell that story. Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt.

"W-wait… he was attacked?! Oh man, I can't believe it." Classi looked away, eyeing the floor with utter shock.

"You certainly do seem upset about it," Call Girl noted.

"Course I'm upset, he was a good man. I can't believe that would happen to him." Classi sighed as she took another drag.

"So, the two of you seem pretty close? Even though he let you go?" Call Girl raised a brow.

Classi looked over, a bit offended but mostly confused. "What? Ah, nah, he didn't let me go. I chose to leave Schneep." That actually confused me now. She was the one that walked out on him? Usually in these situations, it was the other way around. "I was only supposed to be volunteering for community service. It was a project we had at my college. I was lucky enough to be a nursing assistant for Schneep himself. I was only supposed to put in a month's worth of time but I stayed a lot longer. Said that I was great at my job and that whole hospital would have fallen without me. I was the only nurse that didn't have their head in their ass."

"If everything for you was so good, why did you walk out?" I asked.

"It wasn't like I had a choice. Between taking classes at college and my pains in my back and head, I didn't feel that stable working in such an environment. Schneep tried to convince me to stay, but I needed my medication. And as a nurse assistant, I couldn't always afford it. I left but the Doctor said that if I ever wanted to come back, he would have an opening for me." Classi explained. That did sound like something Schneep would do.

"And you haven't had any contact with him since?" I asked.

"We used to call each other now and again, it was spotty but he busy so I never pry." Classi assured.

I decided to ask her out of curiosity. "By any chance, did he ever mention Anti?" I doubted he would share information about the creature to a hooker, but it couldn't hurt to at least be sure.

"Anti… that does sound familiar." Classi thought. "Yeah... he mentioned that before. About three years ago, he was trying to make some sort of program. One of his friends was having computer trouble, said it always got infected with pop ups. So Schneep was going to make some sort of anti-virus. Not sure why or how, he never really got a degree in coding. But he did say he was making some sort of syrium."

"A syrium?" I repeated. This was the first I heard of this. I wonder if Marvin and Jackieboy man knew.

"That's all I can tell ya, but if you want more information, I think I know a place you can go." She reached back into her pocket and took out a silver key. She handed it to us, but it was Call Girl who grabbed it. "Schneep asked me a few weeks ago to store some of his professional belongings in a storage unit. Documents, equipment, all that junk. He rented a unit in the U-Stor-It Storage place and I set up everything there. It helped pay for my medication for a full month, so I didn't complain. I'll let you guys go through it, I'm sure you'll be able to find what you are looking for there. The unit number is on the key." Classi explained as she finished up her drag.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It took about an hour, but we were finally able to reach the new location of our recent lead. After talking with Classi and getting the key to the storage unit, we contacted Jackieboy Man and Marvin and told them what we had acquired. They were impressed with our work and agreed to meet us at the storage facility where Dr. Schneeplestien had his secrets. Call Girl and I waited at the entrance of the place, looking behind me to see the maze of many sheds that could hold so much.

"Do you really think we will be able to find something in there?" Call Girl asked me as we were waiting. I kept my eyes on the units, at the moment all I could think about was which one held the information we needed. One of these spaces belong to the doctor, and hopefully inside we would be able to find some sort of key to understanding Anti more. Then I could figure out how I can get back home and leave this nightmare behind me.

"It's a long shot, but so far it's the only lead we have. We have to trust Classi and hope we find something that could give us some help." I answered. I then looked over at Call Girl and wondered. "How much do you know about Anti?"

"You mean Jackieboy's nemesis?" she questioned. "To be honest, not a lot. Actually, Jackieboy and Marvin hardly talk about him to any of the others."

"But you do know about his existence?" I asked.

Call Girl nodded. "I… might have done a bit of hacking to try and get more information. But I only did it because I was curious."

"And… what did you find?"

"Not a whole lot," she admitted. "All I know is that this Anti guys is about two maybe three years old. Jackieboy only ever encountered and fought him once. It was during a night patrol when he noticed some sort of strange anomaly happening in an apartment complex. He went to check it out and saw him… the Glitching Man. That was what Jackieboy called him when he first saw him."

"Did he win?" I wondered.

"Well, he did survive and was able to save the victim… but he wasn't able to defeat Anti. After that, he vowed that he would find the Glitching Man and destroy him once and for all."

So that must have been what motivated Jackieboy Man to look for Anti. But that didn't explain how Schneep knew about the creature as well. Unless… "Did you ever find out who it was that Jackieboy saved?"

"According to the articles, the person he saved was a divorced father named Chase Brody." Call Girl explained. Upon hearing that name, my eyes went wide. Chase Brody?! The same Chase that I met in the Stanley Parable? It had to have been him. That meant that what happened back at the office wasn't his first time seeing Anti. Is that why the Glitching Man attacked him and not me? Not because it was to get to me, but for his own personal score he wanted to settle? Now that I thought about it, Schneeplestien and Chase seemed to have been pretty close with one another. Could it be possible that Chase had told the Doctor about Anti attacking him? Maybe that would explain why Schneep knew about the being. And perhaps, if he really had another connection with this man, then it would make sense he would have to prepare and even tell Jackieboy. My mind was racing with so many questions, and I tried to piece the puzzle together with my own thoughts. WIth any luck though, I would most likely get some more answers inside.

My mind was snapped from its' thoughts as I heard the sound of clanking metal. I looked up, seeing a figure jump on the roof of the car and looked at us. He headed for the two of us, and once he was in the light I knew who it was. Eric Cartman, although he was not in his wizard outfit. Instead, he had on a black t-shirt with a white belly that had a black curved C. A belt around his waist and small nail clips on his fingers. He had on a dark brown mask that had a raccoon snout on it and light dusky ears on his forehead. "Good to see you girls were able to make it," Eric stated.

"It's been a long while, Coon." Call Girl addressed him in a new name. Guess this was his superhero persona then. "Are Marvin and Jackieboy Man joining us?"

"Yes, they should be here with everyone else." Coon assured us. "I have to be honest, I didn't like the idea of wanting to team up with the Freedom Pals… but if Jackieboy Mans' arch enemy has returned, we need all the heroes we can get."

"You sure are being real mature about this, Coon." Call Girl noted with a smile.

"I'm mostly just hoping that after this, we can get started on our Netflix series." Coon responded.

Eventually, everyone else showed up. Some of them were in their outfits they had on when they were playing the wizards and Warriors. Criag as a thief, Tweek in his getup, Token as his assassin, and Butters as a Paladin. But some of them were in different costumes. Such as Clyde, who looked like a human mosquito. Scott who instead of a stable owner, now had on a yellow t-shirt with red pads on his shoulders. He had on a belt on his right shoulder that went all the way down to his stomach, full of shots and bottles of insulin. Kyle, who was the Human Kite appeared. Jimmy, who was once the Bard, now a yellow shirt with a lightning bolt on the front. Wearing red headphones that had the same symbol glued to either side. Then came a few other kids I didn't met but knew. The next one went by Toolshed, though it was actually Stan Marsh. He wore his hat so often, I didn't know he had black hair. He had on lemon colored work goggles, a white t-shirt with a red circle that had a black T on his left side. Normal jeans and a belt with many tools, most noticeably a golden drill. Two other heroes appeared, one in a wheelchair with a big head, though he wore dress clothes and a lap blanket over him. Finally, a strange figure in a lavender outfit with underwear on the outside. He had on a grape colored hood that hid his face which was attached to a cape. On top of his head was a spring connected to a green question mark. On the front he had a green M with oliver gloves.

"Looks like everyone is here," Marvin stated as he approached us with Jackieboy Man by his side. At the moment, there were 16 of us at the entrance. We were pretty much an army of superheroes and magic users. "I was worried that not everyone was going to be able to show."

"Luckily it isn't that late in the night, but we best hurry." Jackieboy Man stated. "We got a lead that Schneeplestien has a storage unit here. Flower Girl, do you have the key with you?"

I blinked, then dug into my pocket to take out the key Classi gave to me. I handed it to Jackieboy who looked it over with Marvin. "Yep, this is definitely one of the keys they use here."

"Classi said that the storage number was on the key." I told them.

"It should be…" Jackieboy groaned with frustration. "Crap, it's not there."

"Not there?! It should have been!" I stated.

"It must have been worn out, it happens sometimes." Marvin assured. "We do see an eight as the first number."

"So that means that he has a storage shed in the eight hundreds." Jackieboy man stated. "Alright, everyone split up and head to the eight hundreds of this unit. One of those sheds belong to Schneep." We all nodded and began to go in either pairs or groups to search in that direction. It took a bit of walking and searching, but once we made it to the area, it was pretty much a guess as to which shed this place belonged to. Luckily, we didn't have to look far, it was only unit 803. Jackieboy man unlocked the door and lifted it up, revealing the small room inside.

All there was inside were many filing cabinets lined up against the wall, boxes full of doctor equipment and a large desk that took up the whole left wall. I looked inside with Jackieboy Man and Marvin, exploring the small unit to see what we could uncover. "What exactly are we looking for?" I asked, checking out some of the cabinets full of rubber gloves and surgical masks.

"Just keep looking around," Jackieboy man told me. "Find any records, that should do it."

I did what I was told, hoping I could find something that would lead us further in the direction of where we needed to go. I checked more of the filing cabinets, exploring and reading over all of the files I could get my hands on. Most of them were just patient records, taxes that needed to be billed out, and prescriptions that had to be signed. Nothing too worthwhile that could get us further in this investigation. Until I looked over at the desk, and noticed there was a book against a lamp. I went over and opened the book, seeing what it held. As I looked into it, I saw date entries, and I knew right away it had to have been a journal. "Jackieboy, Marvin! Look at this!" I called to the others. They came over to me, seeing where I was as they looked at the journal. "I think this belonged to Schneep."

Marvin looked at it closer, eyeing the pages. "That is his handwriting."

"Can you read it?" Jackieboy asked.

"I can try," I stated honestly. At least he wrote in English and without the accent in the words. I flipped through some random entries, seeing what I could look for.

_September 15th_

_Things have been going pretty smoothly lately. Chase and Jack seem to be doing better, and the hospital is as busy as ever. I have been seeing the two for a while now, trying to get them on the right path. I keep telling them that if they continue these types of behaviors and thoughts, it would lead them down a bad road. Jack kept saying that he was alright so long as he was able to do the videos. He's been having problems lately though, keeps saying that his computer has been getting a lot of unwanted pop-ups and he's worried he may get a virus. I know it isn't my forte, but I promised I would help him._

_October 10th_

_I think the Anti-virus is ready. I haven't officially tested it out yet though, but with any luck it should help Jack secure his PC from any unwanted coding. I am a little hesitant about this, after all this is not a normal Anti-Virus. _

_October 31st_

_Something has gone terribly wrong, Jack was not himself. I don't know what happened. It was only three weeks after I gave him that Ant-Virus. I should have known something wasn't right. The glitching during his videos, his sudden crazy mood swings, and him not picking up his phone. I knew this had to have been that Anti-Virus I gave to him. What else could be causing it?! I don't understand, it was supposed to help Jack with his computer problems, not cause him any more! I can't believe it even affected a person. What have I created?!_

_June 24th_

_It has been eight months now since I have held the creature in custody. It took us a while, but once I got to Jack's place and brought him to the hospital. I was able to patch up the wound, but the real problem was trying to exercise that… thing out of him. It took a whole week, but that monster was detained. How could this be possible? I was supposed to have created an Anti-Virus but instead I created a being with glitching powers! What started off as a simple program has somehow turned into something of machine and magic. Not to mention violent. The creature, who I have named as Anti, kept talking about wanting to kill Jack. There's no way I can ever let him near my friend again. Jack himself has gotten better, though he has no recollection of what happened that Halloween evening. I told him there was an accident but I was able to take care of it. He seemed skeptical, but was happy that the video was out. He didn't even ask about the glitches, he said it would go perfectly with his theme. At least that was one less thing I had to deal with. But there was still Anti. I'm not sure what to do about him, so for now I will just have to keep him held up and observe him._

_August 3rd_

_This is bad! Anti has broken out! I tried to locate him but he was too fast and not even the cameras could catch him. I am scared, for myself and Jack. What if Anti finds Jack and tries to kill him again?! I can't let that happen! I need to keep working! I am so close to preferting a serum which will nullify Anti's powers. They will only be depleted for as long as Anti does not come into contact with a mainframe. At this point, I'm working with Dr. Mephesto up at his Genetics lab._

"The Genetics lab?" I questioned, after reading the final entry in the journal.

"That's on the other side of South Park, up on the hill with that large gate." Marvin explained.

Jackieboy looked between the two of us. "It seems that in order for us to find out what Schneep was working on is to head there. We best hurry, they tend to be open only during the night."

* * *

It wasn't hard for us to find the lab that they were talking about. The kids, Marvin, Jackieboy and I had to walk to the far east side of the town where there was a large hill covered in snow, rocks and even dead trees. A building rested on top of the hill, the only thing separating us was an iron fence that had a sign saying "South Park Genetic Engineering". I was pretty familiar with this place, since it was in the first season of South Park. From what I remembered, the guy here had a strange infatuation of placing butts on animals and humans. I wasn't sure why, must have been a thing for him. Anytime someone question him about it, he would go on and defend himself saying that the person that was questioning didn't believe that stuff since it was against the bible. They could have been an atheist and he would still use that excuse.

"Looks creepy and eerie as ever." Toolshed noted as he looked up at the gate and the building.

"Aw, gee, do we really have to go in there?" Butters asked as he held his hands.

"This is where Schneep was working on his project. It's the only lead we have at the moment." Jackieboy stated.

Kyle went up to the gate and clicked on a button that had a speaker attached to it. He clicked on it and waited, but there was no response. "No one is answering," the Human Kite stated.

"That is not a good sign." Timmy, the kid in the wheelchair, spoke to us through our minds.

"Now what do we do?" Super Craig asked.

Cartman walked up to the gate and readied his claws. "We will just have to go in ourselves."

"Dude, you aren't actually thinking of breaking and entering, are you?" Clyde asked through his costume.

"If we don't get inside, we won't be able to figure out what Schneep was up to." Cartman retorted.

"I agree, go on Coon." Myserion stepped back. Cartman raised up his small claws and slashed at the gate. Not sure what he was accomplishing, there wasn't a lock or chain around it. Yet he still slashed at the iron as it opened slowly with a creak.

"Well, this just got a whole lot more creepy." Call Girl noted. With that, we all headed up the path, taking a while since it was a long and steep one. When we got there, there was a large wooden door that reminded me of a chocolate bar. In each of the small squares, a butt was plastered on it.

"What is it with this Doctor and butts?" I asked out loud.

"That is a question that will never be answered." Craig told me.

"Do you think this door is locked?" Toolshed wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Marvin strudded up to the door and pushed it, then pulled. It was heavy, but he was able to get the door towards us and open up. "Well, everyone inside." He held the door open as we began to pile in. Once inside, I looked around. It was dark, and nothing was alive. Jackieboy man walked towards the wall and flipped a few switches, turning on the lights. There were many machines, large tubes and even screens everywhere. A desk was right next to the entrance door. I went to it, wondering what it could hold. A note was left there, so I picked it up and read it to the group.

"To all employes, as of today, everyone is to have a two week long break since we are supposed to give everyone vacation time every year. Rather than just give a random worker two weeks off at a time, we figured it was best that the whole place take a break. Everything is locked up, secured and no one is to come in to the building for any reason. We will see everyone next Monday, have a wonderful time away from work and with your family. Dr. Mephesto."

"At least he's nice enough to give everyone some time off." Call Girl noted.

"That explains why no one answered the call. No one here is working." Kyle pointed out.

"M-maybe we should head back a-and wait for when they get back." Tweek offered.

"We can't wait!" I tried to assure him. "If we wait too long, the enemy could use this time to try and stop us or get ahead of us. We've come this far, we have to keep going."

"I agree," Marvin backed me up. "We are only here for Schneep's work, not Dr. Mephestos. We should split up and see what we can find."

"There's like four floors to this place," Fastpass told us. "M-maybe even more…"

"Then we will split into teams," Jackieboy stated. "Coon, Human Kite, Toolshed and Mysterion, you take the first floor. Craig, Tweek, Token and Mosquito, you get to the second floor. Fastpass, Butters, Captain Diabetes and Timmy, I'll leave the third floor for you four. Call Girl, Flower Girl, you two are with me and Marvin for the fourth floor. If any of you guys find anything with Schneep, let us know."

Everyone nodded, and we began to head in the direction we needed. Hopefully we would be able to find what it was the Schneep was working on relating to Anti. We ended up using a tour tram to drop off everyone on said floor they were supposed to go on. However, for each floor we went up, it was clear that something wasn't right. Every level we went on, each room was a mess. Walls were torn off, rubble was scattered across the floor, blocking a few doorways. Glass had shattered from windows and test tubes, meaning everyone had to be careful where they stepped. It was too eerily quiet, and it only made us more on edge. It didn't help that on every level, there was always something related to the floor. The first floor seemed to focus on a green house, with flowers and roots lining the floor, most of them dead from being uprooted from the soil. It looked like someone came into a forest and began to cut everything down. The second floor wasn't any better. Parts of animals were loitered around the whole level. From furry arms, to feathery bodies and scaly tails, as well as many butts. Hopefully all the animals were already dead by that point.

The third floor seemed abandoned and nothing too out of the ordinary aside from broken glass and some clear liquid coating the ground. I dare not question it, Though not all the test tubes were destroyed, some were still in tact and held what seemed to have been a human boy. "Was he… trying to clone a child?" I wondered, checking the tube with the said human boy in it.

"Huh… he looks like Mephesto's son, Terrance." Marvin noted.

"Oh yeah, I remember that kid." Toolshed informed us on the intercom we had for communication.

"Wait, didn't he try to use his father to help him win a science fair?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that was way long ago…" Coon stated on the other side. "I think that was like… the very first season?"

"Yeah, must have been one of the first five episodes. I was wondering whatever happened to him." Human Kite answered. I raised a brow after hearing them break the fourth wall like that. But I wasn't going to question it. It was South Park, so that didn't surprise me.

"What ever happened to him?" I asked.

"He was killed tragically in town when some kids were playing around with a relic belonging to Barbara Streisand." Jackieboy man explained.

"Ooh, jeez. I think that was us…" Mysertion grunted on the end with Coon, Toolshed and Human Kite.

"Well the most important thing is, nothing of true value was lost on that day." Coon assured. "I mean, let's face it. Terrance was a dick."

"Yeah, he kind of was." Human Kite agreed.

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to give the clone of his son more asses." I noted as we were now passing by the third floor after dropping the group off.

"Give it time, I'm sure they are working on that." Craig stated. Now it was our turn to get to the fourth floor. This one didn't seem touched. Actually, this was probably the only other level of this building without any damage. There were large glass tubes implanted into the ground, but nothing was in them aside from what appeared to have been green goo. It even looked like it was radiating to a certain degree. I knew I had to stay away from it. Just one look and I was positive I wasn't good to have human contact with it.

"Alright, this is our floor." Jackieboy stated as he looked around. "Everyone split up, see if you can find any information." He ordered. With that command, we searched around the level, seeing what we could find. Hopefully there would be some information we could use to give us an advantage. I had hoped we could have found anything before things went bad. The longer we stayed there, the more I feared something would pop out and be ready to attack. I didn't want to think about it, in case it may come true. However, there was that possibility in the back of my mind.

I looked over what I could in the large room of test tubes, and went further to a smaller room. This one seemed to hold glass cages, but nothing was inside of them. Thank goodness, in case something happened it would seem we wouldn't need to be in a fight. I checked over the smaller room, aside from the cages, there was an upper platform with monitors and a control panel with many levers and buttons. That didn't seem like it would lead me to anything. I checked over the rest of the room and found filing cabinet on the other side. Now that looked promising. I headed over and opened the only drawer it had. I began to take out random files and look them over. The first one was very interesting, because on the paper there was a picture of Darkiplier himself.

"A Dark profile…? Now this I have to read." I giggled. I was curious to see what more information about Dark I could gather and if it could help me somehow rid myself of him.

_SCP - 4318_

_Object Class: Outcast_

_Special Containment Procedures: SCP - 4318 is to be contained in a cell with spotlights angeled in every direction. His cell is to be made of see-through mirrors, therefore the light will bounce and no shadow spots will exist. Any and all personnel that is to contact with SCP - 4318 must be wearing special equipment and suits. Maximum time to spend near the subject is 45 minutes. Do not look into his distortion aura any longer than given time. Personnel that were overexposed to SCP - 4318 were reported to have countless night terrors and hallucinations involving seeing death and suffering. _

"Why is this put into an SCP resume?" I asked, checking over the file. I was aware of the SCP game and universe. SCP - Secure. Contain. Protect. They were basically weird beings, creatures and even objects with abnormal and supernatural powers that no one could explain, but they could be really effective on humans. Then again, considering how powerful and fierce Dark was, I could see why they would give him such a profile. I kept reading, seeing what else I could learn about him.

_Description: SCP - 4318 is camouflaged as an Asian descendant man, with black hair and beard. He is dressed in a dark suit with either a black or red tie. His skin appears gray, with a blue and red aura around him. _

_Abilities: In this form, SCP- 4318 can bend and control shadows and even travel through one dark spot to another. He can also use an object in the shape of a cane in order to launch red projectiles of energy at his target. The cane can morph into a ring which SCP- 4318 wears. _

_True From: SCP - 4318 true form is called ******. In this form, he has **** ******* looking skin. His **** consists of *** **** surrounded by **** *****. He has *** *** ***** on his ******** that **** ********* and long ***** **** that flows in a ********. His true ****** is 6'4, with ****** built *******, although he seems to always wear a nice dress shirt with long sleeves to hide his ***** ***** on his **** ********. He also has *** ***** on his ****. One over his ***** ***, from ******* to his *****, and a small one over his ***. He has ***, *** like ***** which he hides by ******* them up into his ****._

_True Abilities: ****** is able to ******* **** from his *****. He also is able to use ****** manipulation, however that takes a lot more strength and power for him to control. He is also capable of ****** due to him having *****. _

I read over more of the file, checking the whole page but once again I was very baffled. When it came to this true form and true abilities, it seemed like I would be able to gather some more data about Dark. Perhaps I could even see what he really was and use it to my advantage. But, just like in the files that Googlepiler had, there was a lot of information that was censored out. I could barely comprehend what it was the profile was describing. I wanted to try and figure it out more, and part of me wished I had. But time was against us and I knew that I had to find another file. I put the folder back, thinking I just had to make a mental note. I reached for another one, trying to find the right file I needed.

Luckily, the next one was a sure one. I opened it and there was a picture of the one that trapped me here. The one that everyone called Anti.

_SCP- 3498_

_Object Class: Outcast_

_Special Containment Procedures: SCP- 3498 is to be contained in a cell with no access to any kind of technological devices. His cell must not have any electronic locks on them, for he will be able to transfer out of them. While he should be treated as a common prisoner, no personnel should turn their backs on him nor listen to his requests. Do NOT give him any objects that have sharp or pointed ends to them._

_Description: SCP- 3498 is camouflaged as a caucaian male, though we have narrowed it down to his host's origins being Irish. He has brown hair that is fluffed up, however a majority of it has been dyed green shade. He has a brown goatee as well as a slit throat which blood trickles down occasionally. The wound is not life threatening, but it seems to still produce blood nonetheless. SCP - 3498 power level can be determined based on his eyes. In his calm demeter, he will have intense green irises surrounded by black sockets. However, should he take complete control, his left socket with glow green while his right socket will remain black. Both irises can either be blue or green during this transition of power, though he seems to mostly have deep blue eyes when he has heterochromia sockets. His ears are pointed and large, both holding green earrings. _

_Abilities: SCP - 3498 has brutal and acute changes when it comes to his behavior. There is no known trigger warning for him to go from calm to deranged. Though it seems his main desire is to harm others. He can change from anger, to seriousness, to insanity in an instant. SCP - 3498 is able to control electrical devices and can even teleport himself to different places using technology. This type of power can be demonstrated with camera, voice and/or voice distortion. He is also very agile, even if his powers are nullified, he is shown to have very strong skills in combat, especially with a weapon. Every twelve hours, he is to be injected or exposed to the serum Dr. Schneeplestien has created. This will dormant his powers of possession depending on how large the dosage is. In small amounts, it could be twelve hours. _

_He also has on green earrings that seem to be where his main power is located, though it is nearly impossible to take them off._

_True Form: SCP- 3498 true form is called ******. In this form, he has **** skin, and **** irises. However, he has one ***** socket and one *****. He sprouts two small ******* ***** on his forehead and has a slim **** with an ***** **** at the ***. His true ****** is 5'11 with large, pointed ****. ******'* hair is pure ***** with a ***** streak on the same side as his ***** eye. He does have a ********* ******, however it is much more **** and ******, with the ******* under his **** ****. He is recorded to have a large **** across his *******, three **** ***** on his ***** and a long, unusual **** on his right *******._

_True Abilities: Due to ****** being **** and *****, he is capable of ***** and *******. In most situations, he finds it easier to *** **** or at least ***** his enemies. However, he does have other powers. He can release a ***** ***** ***** from his *****, rendering many **** if they cross paths with it. He can also launch ***** energy *********** at a person or use his ****** in order to **** major ******. _

It seemed that there was some information regarding Anti that was just as classified as Dark's real identity. What did they mean by these true forms and true abilities? Could it be possible that Dark and Anti weren't really whom they seem to be? I wasn't sure what to think about them at that point. There was still little I knew about Darkiplier, and even less about Anti. Though, the more I thought about it, and the more that I realized the connection between Jacksepticeye and Anti, I began to put the pieces together. The reason why Jack, Chase, Schneep, Marvin, Jackieboy and even Anti had similar features and looked like the same person. It reminded me all to much of what happened at Markiplier Manor, and the other guests that I knew now were just the egos Mark himself created for a number of projects. In which case, that meant that all of the men I have met between Chase and even this Anti creature… they were like the egos! Expect, they belonged to Jack. I was actually kind of ashamed of myself to have concluded that so later in that adventure, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense.

That would explain their connections with the YouTuber. But, why was Anti attacking? I knew many people viewed him as a bad guy, since his purpose is to harm and even kill Jack. But, to go after the other egos and… even me? Why? I didn't even know Jacksepticeye in person, I was just a random fan. There had to have been more to this, because he stated that he still needed me alive. Though his reasons were still unclear.

"Did you find anything, Flower Girl?" I heard Call Girl ask me as she entered into the small room. I turned in her direction, the file of Anti still in my hands. I nodded and opened the folder wider so she could see for herself. I let her read over the file, she took a while but when she was done, she looked at me. "We found it!" She exclaimed. "The serum he was talking about!"

"R-really?" I blinked, thinking back about what it was they used to strip Anti of his powers. Call Girl lead me to the room full of goo that were in those glass containers. She had me read a label that was plastered on one of them. It was hard to make out at first, but my eyes were able to read, 'Anti-Virus serum'. I looked it over, then at Call Girl. "This must be what can nullify his powers."

"If we can get some of this back to our base, we might be able to figure out how to use it to stop Anti." Jackieboy man noted as he eyed the large glass we were staring at.

"Well we better hurry and get some samples. Who knows how long we have before Anti shows up." Marvin worriedly stated.

"Relax, there's nothing to worry about." Jackieboy assured. "This facility has a very large complex security grid."

Before any of us could actually feel safe about his reassurance, there was a rumble that came from the ground, throwing us all off balance before the lights that were turned on went off. We were in total darkness for a few seconds. "Okay, probably shouldn't have said that." Jackieboy noted.

Marvin held up his hands, an orb of blue light hovering over his palm as he went into the smaller room and looked at the monitor and panel. He checked over the screen and gasped. "Oh shit! The security grid is down!"

"What?!" I gasped, knowing full well that was not good.

My ears began to pick up a bit of a blaring coming from the ceiling, where there was a distorted voice coming from. "_**So, it seems that the magician and wannabe hero has come out to play."**_ A chuckle could be heard over the speakers. We already knew who it belonged to, and that only spelt trouble.

"Anti!" Jackieboy hissed.

"_**I must thank you all for leading me here to this lab. I knew the good doctor was planning to get rid of me, but to think it took him this long. Well, better late than never. Too bad so many had to die because he wasn't quick enough." **_

"You won't get away with this, you glitch!" Marvin spat at the ceiling.

"Oh? I think I already have! Take a look!" As if on cue, the screen attached to the monitor was showing images of the floors below us, where the rest of the kids were. Upon seeing the damage, I could hardly speak in response. They were all lying on the ground, unmoving. With blood around them and cuts, scrapes even bruises all over their bodies. It was terrifying, horrible to think that this monster would go so far as to harm actual children.

"TOOLSHED!" Call Girl cried out as she saw the kid with the tools around his frame.

"You sick and twisted fiend! How dare you hurt those kids!" Jackieboy shouted at him.

"_**They brought it upon themselves. Besides, you should have known better than to get kids mixed up in adult business."**_ Anti mocked. "_**And now, it is your turn…"**_ He crackled as the screen displayed static. We backed away from the technology, watching as hands reached out from within the TV. Green, glitching hands phased through, following a body. A being that was too distorted to stay in this reality, and yet he still gave that toothy grin as he held up his claw like hands. I honestly believed we could have taken him on. There were four of us and only one of him. We were fully suited up and prepared, while he didn't even have a knife this time around. I knew it was foolish though, to attack right away. That was what cost me nearly my life and Schneep's last time. I only waited for what was to come next.

"_**I must say, it is wonderful seeing the two of you working together,"**_ Anti laughed as he pointed at Marvin and Jackieboy. "_**But, even with the two of you and those girls, there is no way you can take me down!"**_ With that, he leaped from the ground, and rushed at Jackieboy. He dodge him in time, only for Anti to turn back and claw at his face with his long, sharp, fingers. He screamed from the pain as his blue face mask was shredded, yet still stayed on his face.

Jackieboy began to fight the entity one on one, even though it was clear there was a huge disadvantage. He raised up his leg and tried to kick him. He balled his hands into a fist and tried to punch him. No matter how many kicks and punches he tossed, Anti kept avoiding him. He didn't even attempt to take the opportunity to attack Jackieboy back, he just kept dodging the blows like they were nothing. It all stopped when Jackieboy attempted to smash Anti in the face, only for him to grab ahold of Jackieboy's fist and twist it, grabbing onto the rest of his arm and flipped the superhero onto the floor.

Anti laughed, victorious after knocking the hero off his high horse. Marvin attempted to use his own powers against the villain. He summoned magical energy that was blue and launched it at Anti. The glitched moved out of the way, but some of the magic caught onto his arm. Cutting into his clothes and some of his skin. He hissed at the pain and jumped towards the magician, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Before he could even get near the masked magic man, Anti was hit in the face with a long selfie stick, all thanks to Call Girl. The glitch fell to the floor, wincing as his face now hurt. I went over to Jackieboy and helped him back on his feet. All the while, Call Girl and Marvin were side by side.

Anti got back up from the ground and glared at us all. "_**You think that you can fight me?! You may outnumber me, but I overpower all of you!"**_ He laughed as he glitched out of our eyes. I gasped, keeping my eyes alert as to where Anti would appear next. I didn't even have time to call out before he appeared right behind Call Girl and kicked her in the back. Sending her flying and hitting the wall, knocking her out in just one hit. Marvin retaliated, by throwing some magic onto Anti. It got into his eyes, but that didn't stop the beast from baring his teeth and tried to bite at Marvin. Jackieboy was right on top of Anti, jumping and grabbing onto his back as he threw a few more punches into his jawline. Anti was still determined, throwing the hero off and tossing him to hit the magician. The hero and magic user collided, and though they were on the ground, they were able to pick themselves back up in no time. They combined their powers and abilities to try and take down Anti, but it was of no avail after that point. The glitch became much more faster in his movements, and the blows he was able to land dealt with more damage. Their clothes kept getting torn and bruises appeared on their skin. At one point, blood trailed out of Jackieboy's mouth.

I was over at Call Girl, shaking her and hoping she would wake up. It was just as pointless, she was out like a light and I didn't have any items on me that could help her. I looked over, seeing the three Septiceye egos fighting one another. Even though Marvin and Jackieboy were teamed up, Anti was still landing more attacks to them then they were to him. At this rate, they may become just as disabled as the others. And that would mean I would have to face Anti on my own. There was no way I was ready for that. I looked around, trying desperately to find a solution that could save us and defeat the one we were fighting. The room was too dark though for me to clearly see anything. The only thing I could view was the glowing that came within the glass cases.

In that instant, my brain hatched an idea. The same glowing liquid that was supposed to cancel out Anti's powers, that was the answer. I knew it would be risky, but it was all I could think of at the moment. I got back up on my feet and reached into my belt, grabbing hold of my whip. I tossed it, hitting Anti in the hand. I wasn't planning on really grabbing him, but enough to get his attention. He turned to me, glaring at me with those black sockets. His eyes were on me now, which meant he would be after me. I turned on my heels and headed into the bigger room, running around a bunch of the tubes. He was dead set on catching me, running at an alarming speed I was so surprised I was able to outrun him by a hair. I could feel my lungs begging me to stop, they couldn't take this but I couldn't stop yet. I skidded to a halt, being cornered as Anti approached me slowly, his hands raised up. "_**That wasn't such a smart move," **_Anti mocked me as his eyes glared at me, beaty and narrowed. "_**Don't worry, I won't kill you. But do not think I won't hurt you for running away!" **_He began to bring his claws down upon me, ready to scratch me and leave one hell of a mark. I had to time it right, so I waited until he was a few inches from my face before I ducked away. His fingernails scratching my face, leaving a few thin, red lines on my left cheek but I considered that a lucky dodge. His whole body fell forward as he crashed right into the large glass, face first.

In my hands, I held a selfie stick, that I took from Call Girl. Gripping it, I did my best to aim and threw it so it hit the glass. I was praying at that point that the tube was fragile. As the stick crashed against the large container, a few cracks began to spread out. More soon followed until a web of it was all over the cylinder. Anti looked up, seeing the glass as it broke loose, spilling out the green goo. He screamed, a distorted and animalistic yell as the liquid covered him and forced him onto his hands and knees. I didn't realize how much was stored in there, because some of it came to me, covering me in the green gel like substance. As one glass broke, others followed even though I didn't touch them. The level shook once again, and some of the ceiling began to fall. I didn't know what happened after that. I felt a large object hit my head, probably one of the pieces from the ceiling. It was bad enough that I fell to the floor, my vision blurred until all I could see was blackness. All I could have done at that point was hope that I did enough and that everything would be fine now. Of course, like always, it was never so simple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

How could it hurt so badly when I should be used to the pain at this point? As if my head wasn't the only problem I had, my nose was on fire due to the awful smell coming from around me. It took a lot of my strength just to open up my eyes, but the sight before me was one I didn't want to see. Everything was in ruins. Worse than when we had first entered here. I pulled myself up onto my legs, doing my best to stand. I wobbled, but I somehow was able to hold my stance. The floors were shredded with claw marks or either stained with red blood or green slime. The walls were torn apart, wires and panels cut out from the shell and stick out like a sore thumb that needed to heal. I could see electrical currents still being charged at the ends of the wires, as if they were trying to use the flow of energy to keep themselves alive. Glass was mixed in with the liquids, meaning I had to be that much more careful with where I stepped. I looked up to the ceiling, but the lights were torn out of their holders. I was scared to be underneath them, for fear they would fall on me.

I checked myself over, seeing the damage that was done to me this time. I didn't see any open wounds that caused me to bleed. In fact, I didn't see any of that crimson substance on me. The worst was that I had a bunch of bruises and cuts, but nothing too severe. Unless I counted the head trauma I most likely received after all that has happened. I began to call out to anyone that was there. "Marvin?! Jackieboy?! Call Girl?! Anyone?!" I kept shouting the names of the superheroes, hoping they would hear me and answer. But nobody came to me. I forced my feet to drag me towards the smaller room, hoping they were they. Unfortunately, I didn't find any bodies, only a broken room with just as much damage as the one I was in. I checked it out, hoping to find some clue as to where everyone went. I feared that Anti must have gotten rid of them. But if that were true, then he succeeded in taking down Marvin and Jackieboy.

Something didn't add up though, if Anti did kill Marvin and Jackieboy, why weren't they here? With Chase and Schneep, he badly damaged their bodies and left them to die. And yet, I couldn't find a single trace of the other two. Until I spotted two objects lying on the ground. The first was Marvin's wand, the same one I had to fight a bunch of kids for in order for him to be able to use his magic. It was covered in some of the goop, but it seemed in perfect condition. The second was Jackieboy's mask, untouched and even wearable. Though I did notice that there was a patch of blood on it. I prayed that it wasn't Jackieboy's blood though. My hands reached out and I grabbed the objects, storing them. I thought that if I saw Marvin and Jackieboy again, I could give them their belongings. But, worst case I just wanted a piece of them by me to help keep me going.

I knew that neither of them nor Call Girl were on the floor, so I had to move on. I hobbled back to the tram and sat on it. Thankfully, it still worked and I was able to ride it back to the first floor. Every single level I passed by had just as much destruction as the last. I couldn't find any of the other South Park kids. Their bodies weren't there, or any of their equipment or suits. By the time I had reached for the exit, I knew for certain that I was the only one that had survived. Anti no doubt must have taken care of them himself. It didn't add up though, I saw them knocked out on the cameras before the glitch appeared. Would he really go so far as to kill children? I shouldn't have been surprised. But why me? Why was I the only one he didn't take?! What did he want from me?! Why is he tormenting me with this game of cat and mouse?! I mean… I don't think I did anything to him directly. It's not like it was what happened with Darkiplier. I didn't take anything from that mad man, and I sure as hell don't get why he had put me in a mindscape. Although, the more I thought about it, the more I noticed something was off.

The first mindscape I was in, the one that Darkiplier created, was set in a large mansion. In was only in one setting. Sure, there were many different rooms, especially that maze from '_Vanish', _but they were still connected in the sense that they were one with the house. In this world I was in, it seemed I was being placed in many different locations randomly. First it was '_The Stanley Parable', _then I went to a hospital as well as an insane asylum from '_Fran Bow', _and finally I ended up in '_South Park'. _None of the places I have been to had any connection to one another. Be it location, or similarities in game play mechanics or story. So, why was it that I was being sent to different locations, instead of just one? Wouldn't it have been easier for Anti to be able to capture me if I was only in a single spot? Or did he just like to play a game of chase? At the time, I wasn't sure what he was after or what his angle was. He wasn't anything like Dark. While Dark waited in the shadows and had pawns do his dirty work, Anti was a man that didn't hesitate to do the deed himself. He was less cunning than Dark, but he was also unstable and unpredictable. He clearly also seems to be much more suited for close range combat.

I didn't know why I made such mental notes. I didn't think they would be necessary but I wouldn't call it trivial either. To be honest, I guess I just wanted to be reminded of all of this in case it would be brought up. Maybe I was asking so many questions to keep me sane. I doubted that I would get any answers soon, but I knew they would come to me eventually. So, I shoved those questions in the back of my mind for later. My main focus was getting out of that building and trying to figure out where I had to go next and what my next move would have been.

When I opened the doors and stepped outside, I had a feeling I would be met with something new. I had a strong feeling that I wouldn't be in South Park anymore, but I didn't expect it to have gotten that bad. My eyes drifted to the new area around me. I saw buildings that had been damaged. Between broken glass from the windows, to demolished doors that were broken into. The smaller buildings had suffered more than the larger ones. There was even graffiti written on a lot of the walls, I didn't notice them at the time yet though. Some of the street signs had either been bent out of shape, or were taken. The road was littered with some cars, but not a whole lot. The cars that were here either had their hoods up, or seemed to have a bunch of items stored in their seats.

The more I looked around, the less secure I was. Nothing seemed familiar to me at that moment, and it was hard for me to figure out where I was. I saw nobody around, meaning I was once again on my own. I began to walk out onto the deserted street, knowing that I could only move forward if it meant I could get out of here. I kept my eyes peeled, because I had a strong feeling that I wasn't truly alone in this world. I grunted a bit, feeling my legs hurting with each step I took. No doubt it was due to the fight I was in. Aside from a cut on my cheek, I didn't think I had it as bad as the others. But I guess the rubble from the ceiling had hit my body to cause it to bruise internally. I just hoped it wasn't too serious. Must not have been though, if I could still walk. The pain wasn't so bad, it just mostly felt like a small electric flow running up my body.

I also noticed how bad the outfit I wore looked from the previous fight. There were tears in my skirt and tank top. The ribbons had become dirty, and even my hair was a mess. I wasn't able to see my appearance in a mirror, but I doubt I would want to. Based on my smell alone, and how dirty my hands were, I was in need of either a hot shower or a new change in clothes. Preferably both, but I would take whatever I could get first. Although, my main priority should have been… well, there were a lot of different routes I could have taken. For starters, I could look around more and see if there was anyone actually here, but I didn't think it would be wise to waste so much of my time trying to find random folks. I doubt they would even be able to tell me what was going on anyways. I could try to figure out where exactly I was, then it would only be a matter of navigating myself towards a direction I had to go in order to find my way back home. I would most likely need a map or a guide, in which case I would have to resort to looking for someone.

I kept watching, wondering where everyone was. Did Anti cause all of this, or was it something else? I wasn't sure at that point, I didn't have all the information. All I knew was, if I saw him I would have to run. I looked over, seeing what appeared to have been a person knelt down to a car. It was flipped over onto its side, the wheels on my end. I couldn't get a good look at him, since he seemed a bit far away. But he seemed like my best bet to get some information. I began to approach, trying to gain his attention. "Excuse me? C-can you help me?" I kept walking up, closing the distance between us but stopped as my ears picked up something that sent a shiver down my spine. I could hear munching of teeth and the grinding of flesh, not gears. The second the man turned to face me, I started to back away. That was no man, it was a monster! A creature with gray skin, molding like rotten cheese. He only had one eyeball, that was just as lifeless. His mouth was wide open, covered in blood and yellow teeth. "Oh, FUCK!" I yelled.

I kept backing away, knowing I would have to get away from whatever the hell that thing was. I held onto my whip, thankful I still had a weapon on me. I could see it coming towards me, slowly limping my way. At least it wasn't that fast, hopefully I could outrun it. I turned on my heels and proceeded to run away, only for me to be face to face with more of those strange and disgusting monsters. They began to crawl out from under the vehicles, heading towards me. I became trapped, as I was surrounded by ten of them. I knew this was bad, and I barely stood a chance. I grabbed the handle of my whip and flung it across one of them. That seemed to have knocked them to the ground, causing their cheek to bleed. But it was a short-lived victory as they only got up again. I wasn't that skilled with a whip to actually kill, and there was no way a weapon like this would be able to take them on. I began to panic again, wondering what I could do to get away from this mess.

I tried to run again, only to be tackled by one of them. I screamed, doing my best to push them off. For undead people, this one sure had a lot of strength to hold me down. It kept gnawing the air, trying to bite my face. I used my arms to keep it away as best as I could, but I was still tried and could hardly think straight at the situation. I was certain that would be the death of me, that they would end up tearing my flesh to feast upon. Hopefully I would die before that so I wouldn't have to feel it. I thought that, until I heard a loud bang and I felt the body above me lose it's grip. I gasped, feeling myself covered in blood, and tossed the creature off of me. I looked at it quickly and saw it's forehead bleeding, no doubt death by a shot in the head. I scanned around me, trying to find out who had killed that thing. My eyes landed on two girls, both holding handheld guns. They shot at the other zombie like creatures, killing them each in just one bullet. I took that opportunity to get up and head in their direction.

"This way!" One of them shouted as they lead me into what looked like a drug store. I obeyed them, heading straight into it as the other kept shooting. Once most of them was down, the two closed a barbed gate and locked it. Then, the three of us headed inside as they closed the door behind us. I took a few pants, thankful they had showed up. I looked up at them, getting a good examination of their features. One of them had red-brown hair, tied in a low ponytail in the back. She had on a gray, green backpack that was stocked with strange weapons. She had on a sweat shirt that looked closely like the asexual flag, but was missing the white and was upside down. She had normal jeans and sneakers as well. Her face was pale and sweaty with blue eyes, but nothing out of the ordinary. The other one looked like a mixture of African and Asian. She had a much darker shade of brown hair, it was almost black even. She had on a blue jean jacket with long sleeves, denim pants and boots. Her hair was in a bun, and it seemed much shorter than the other girl. She had on a backpack as well, though it was sky blue with a rainbow on it.

The pale skinned one reached into her stash and took out a walkie-talkie. I listened in, hearing her speaking into it. "Joel? Joel are you there? This is Ellie!" She waited, holding the button as static came on the other end. It took a while, but I could hear a gruff voice speaking.

"We copy, Ellie. Are you and Clem safe?"

The girl, who was called Ellie, responded. "Yes… we finished gathering some more supplies. We ran into a few Walkers though." She looked over at me, as she kept speaking. "They tried to attack a young woman, but we saved her."

"Where are you three now?"

"We're at the Macon drug store, right next door to where Lee's family used to work. We're secured in, but there might be some more Walkers coming our way. We might have alerted them with the noises we made."

"We're on our way with the truck. We should be there within five minutes."

"Roger," Ellie responded as she sighed, sliding down to the floor and leaning her head against one of the shelves. She looked exhausted, then again I would be as well if I had to fire off at a bunch of decaying flesh-eating monsters. I sat myself on the counter, looking between the girls. I knew they had some questions they wanted to ask me. It was only fair, after all I had just as many questions that I wanted to ask them myself. I stayed quiet though, not sure what to say first. My brain couldn't even wrap around what was happening. I gave a loud sigh, looking at the ground. How much longer do I have to survive until this nightmare was over? I just wanted to go home. To lay in my bed, cuddled with my pup. I could be going to some of my classes, talking to my sisters. Heck, I would have even taken talking with Dark at that point. Just… any sense of security I could get to make me feel that this would all be worth it.

"Hey," I snapped my head back up and turned to my right, seeing the other girl by my side. She had worry in her brown eyes as she scooted closer to me. "Are you okay?"

It seemed like a rhetorical question, because I was NOT okay. I couldn't even begin to explain everything that had happened to me that was wrong! Still, I didn't want to be rude to her. She did save me and was at least showing some compassion. The least I could do was answer her, even if it wasn't much. "Yeah… I think…" it was pretty much the sum of all I had been through.

"Were you bitten?" The blue eyes girl looked over at me. I turned my attention towards her, shaking my head.

"No, I was not bitten." She didn't seem convinced, raising a brow at me even. I rolled my eyes and held out my arms. "You can stripe and search me if you want, but trust me. That thing didn't bite me." I shouldn't have gotten all defensive, I can understand why she would be hesitant to trust me. After all, I was a random stranger they saved, someone they wasted their bullets on. But it was all the more reason why they should trust me. They chose to kill that monster to protect me. I laid my hands in my lap, eyes wandering around the rest of the store we were in. "Was that… thing really a zombie?" I asked, even though I knew it had to have been, I wanted to hear it from them.

"Technically, we call them Walkers. But, more or less." The girl beside me answered.

"They aren't so bad," Ellie assured as she placed the walkie-talkie into her backpack again. "At least they are slow, so it's easy to outrun them. But they tend to be in swarms, which means it's rare to catch them alone. Thankfully, they are weak to the cold and seem to go into a hibernate state when snow falls."

"I prefer a Walker over a Runner or Stalker any day." The other girl cracked a laugh.

"That's only because you are used to killing them. But they can be a pain because the only way to really take care of them is to shoot the brain."

"At least I don't have to worry about them tearing my jaw open like a Bloater."

Ellie gave a shudder. "We can both agree on that. Thankfully Bloaters are rare and we haven't come into contact with one in a long time."

I listened closely to their conversation, as if they weren't even aware I was here. I recalled the names they mentioned. Walker… Ellie… Runner… Stalker… and Bloater. As those names raced in my mind, it didn't take me long to process where I was or rather, what type of video game I was in. It seemed that I was somehow tossed into the game '_The Last of Us'_. A post-apcotoplictic game where 60% of the population had fallen to a plague that turns people in plant zombies. I tried playing the game myself when Kay got it on the PS4, but didn't really get too far. That was when I learned I was not cut out for zombie games that involved shooting and stealth. However, one thing didn't add up though. They also mentioned 'Walker's', which I know did not belong in the game. The only time I ever heard of those creatures was in '_The Walking Dead'_. It was also a zombie series, expect it was a TV series that was based off of a comic. Though, I do recall that there was a game created from the franchise that had a comic-style animation to it. That was created by TellTale Games if I wasn't mistaken. I looked over at the darker skin girl, she didn't look like she belonged in '_The Last of Us'_ game, so she must have been involved in the other one. That meant that I was in a zombie crossover, my least favorite genre in movies, books and video games.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The said girl that I mentioned earlier looked over to me, smiling even. "We didn't introduce ourselves yet. I'm Clementine, but I also go by Clem." So that was her name. It didn't sound familiar from the TV show, then again I didn't really watch too many of the seasons or episodes. Regardless, I was sure she must have appeared in the video game version.

"And I'm Ellie," the other girl introduced herself, although I already knew that.

I nodded, telling them who I was. "Kate." I looked at the two of them. "Can you explain to me where I am?"

"Don't you know how you got here?" Ellie asked me, raising her brow again.

I answered honestly. "All I remembered was being in some sort of lab. Me and a few others were investigating something that belonged to Dr. Schneeplestin." I explained.

I saw Ellie's eyes go completely wide at that mention. "W-wait… Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestien?!"

"Y-yeah…?" now I was the one that grew curious. "H-how do you know him?" It seemed that practically everyone knew who this Doctor was, but that was only because they had some sort of relationship with him. Either a mutual friendship or a partnership. So it seemed a bit odd how this girl that must have been younger than me knew who I was talking about.

My question didn't get answered though as we heard the blaring of a car horn. The three of us got up and headed towards the door. Clem opened it as we were still locked in the barricade cage that separated us from the streets. I watched as a red, Ford pickup truck drove up to the corner we were on. At that point, not too many more of those Walkers were nearby, but those that were, some were smashed against the truck and were crushed on impact. I saw a gun being shot against the remaining Walkers from the passenger window. While a man poked his head out of the driver seat and screamed. "Ellie! Clem!" His southern accent could be heard behind his vocal cords. Ellie undid the lock, opening the gate. She then headed down the clear path towards the truck. Clem followed, guiding me by taking my hand. Ellie hopped into the very back, riding in the lower front bedside. Clem jumped up, Ellie helping her climb up as I got on myself. As soon as the three of us were on board, Ellie banged on the glass from the outside. The tires screeched, the truck turned one hundred and eighty degrees, and the next thing I knew, we were driving off from the run-down town, driving along the road. I wasn't sure where we were going or what I would expect next, but with any luck, I was hoping to get some answers.

* * *

We probably drove for a good hour or two, until we were far away from that town. The next thing I knew, we were in some sort of cabin. One that was very well protected. There were high walls made out of wood that had a sharp tip on top and some sticking out along the area. It didn't seem like a friendly location, then again with what I saw back there, I understood the precautions. The truck was parked behind some tall trees and covered in a blanket that was made from leaves and bushes. I was escorted into the cabin, though no words were exchanged between the five of us since being rescued. Once inside, I sat down in a chair around a square table. The second everyone was inside, I noted the features the two men had. One of them was an African-American, who had short black hair and a speckled black beard. His eyes matched the color of his skin, as he wore a white shirt that was underneath a blue open collared jacket. He had dark jeans and normal sneakers. Meanwhile, the other guy was just as white as Ellie, though he seemed much older as his beard was thicker. He had a mixture of gray and brown in his hair and beard, wearing a red and black plaid T-shirt that covered a black tank top. He had on lighter jeans and Texan boots. They didn't seem that friendly to me, and I was a bit on edge looking at them. However, I was a random stranger to them, so it makes sense they would be just as cautious.

"Why did you two bring her along?" The Souther man questioned the girls as he pointed in my direction. "For all we know, she could be infected!"

"If she was, we would have seen some sort of mark." Ellie pointed out. "She was being attacked by some Walkers, we were in the area and we couldn't leave her there!"

"Besides, she isn't bitten!" Clem assured. "We checked over her body in the truck to make sure."

"That doesn't mean we have to waste our resources on just one person." The gruff one stated in a bit of anger. "It's hard enough to find supplies for the four of us alone. We shouldn't be wasting it willy nilly unless we need to." He sure was stern, and even cold hearted. I listened and watched their conversation. I did feel bad, knowing they were wasting survivor ammunition on someone that they didn't even know. While I am grateful they saved me, I know they didn't have to.

The darker skin male stepped up, placing a hand on the other guy's shoulder. "Joel, come on. Not everyone is going to be out to get us. Besides, I remember a while back, you wouldn't hesitate to leave a near-dying man with a little girl by his side."

The pale one - Joel - looked over at the other man. He sighed in defeat as he pulled from his hand. "That was because you had a kid with you. I may be ruthless and come off as emotionless, but I am not evil. That would have been low, even for me."

"She isn't a threat," Ellie assured. "All she had for a weapon was a whip, which she gladly gave to us without a second thought." It was true. As we were driving down here, I told Ellie and Clem about my whip, but that it didn't do much damage to those Walkers. I told them they could have it, since it may end up proving more useful to them. I even handed them my pouch belt, though it no longer contained anymore of my powders. "She handed over her weapons and stash, even if it meant she would be defenseless. She won't be able to attack us with anything." Joel looked over at me, as I sat patiently in the chair. He grunted and looked back at Ellie. "Look, I know trusting people isn't your strong suit, but I think she might know something. We should hear her out, and afterwards, you can decide what to do. Sound fair?"

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest as she glared Joel down. He gave out a defeated sigh. "I can see your age is finally matching up to your mentality." Ellie smiled at the response. She then headed over to my direction as the other two guys headed away from us.

"Sorry about that, Joel doesn't really like strangers." She told me.

"Oh good, for a second I thought it was just me in general." I spoke with sarcasm. That gave a small chuckle from Ellie, at least it showed she appreciates my humor.

She paused, as she took a seat next to me. "Look, Joel has been through a lot. We all have in this mad world. You can't blame him for being defensive."

"I never said I did. To be honest, I understand what he was saying. You didn't have to save me back there, but you did." I told her.

Ellie shrugged. "You needed help. Maybe it would have been a waste of resources if we found out you were bitten, but you weren't. Besides, we need to show some humanity since most of it seems to be going down to hell along with the rest of society. At least what's left of it."

I nodded solemnly. Being in a zombie apocalypse, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack to meet up with someone that didn't have any malicious intent. "So… is Joel like your caretaker?" I asked.

Ellie blinked and waved her hands. "Oh, no, no. We're not related. We… well, I was supposed to head somewhere. Be taken in to a new home, but I needed someone to guide me there. Joel was up for the job."

"I'm guessing this new location isn't this cabin." I noted as I looked around.

"Have you been spying on us this whole time, or are you just good at educated guesses?" Ellie questioned me.

"If I was spying on you this whole time, why would I reveal myself and ask all these questions if I should already know the answers?"

"You got a point," she noted. "Look, I know you have questions, so do we. If you tell us everything you know, we can give you the information you want."

I gave another nod. "I think that's fair. Alright, you can ask me anything." Ellie smiled, standing up from the chair. She turned around, seeing the other three of the group coming towards us.

"Sorry we took so long, we had to sort out our supplies." Clem responded to me.

"From that pharmacy? Didn't look like there was anything from there." I noted out loud.

"We already took from it a few times, but it doesn't hurt to clean it out fully." The darker skinned one explain. "I'm Lee, by the way. And this here is Joel. And, you say your name is Kate?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I would say it was nice to meet you all, but I am feeling a bit on edge."

"That's to be expected," Joel noted as he took the seat Ellie had a moment ago. He stared at me intently. "Alright, so, tell us everything you know. What were you doing at that town?"

I guess the interrogation had begun, but if they were going to tell me where I was and what was going on, I would have to explain myself. Probably not tell the whole truth, since it might be confusing to them, but I would need to give them all I could. So, I began to explain myself.

"I was on a certain mission," I started my explanation. "Me and two other guys were in charge of investigating a certain doctor and his experiment gone wrong. He called it Anti, and it was supposed to have made electronic devices be freed and protected of any type of viruses. However, it ended up morphing into its own being, taking over a human host. Dr. Schneeplestien, the creator, was able to contain this anomaly, but it seemed to have escaped his lab. Jackieboy Man, Marvin and I went to his research facility, hoping to find some clues as to what it's weakness is. In the end, we were ambushed by the creature." I looked down, remembering the battle and the lives that were most likely lost now because of what had happened. "As far as I know, I was the only survivor of the group. I wasn't able to find their bodies."

Joel took the information I gave him and processed all of it. The other three were just as bewildered about this news. I may have left a few details out, however, I kept in the important information. He grunted again, looking my way. "So, Dr. Schneelestien created this new virus? What exactly does it do?"

I had to think about it, remembering the glitching man and even Chase. It would be hard to describe it, however I attempted it. "Well, it turns the host… into… it's hard to describe the behavior. I don't really have that much experience with it. But I know it makes the body look as if it's glitching. It's like they are distorted and can't even hold a form. As for seeing how they change in personality, I can't officially say." I shrugged.

"Well, we haven't seen anything like that around here. Mostly we have to either deal with the dead or people made out of fungus." Lee stated.

"Both of which are never fun," Ellie pointed out.

"Alright, I answered your questions, now can you answer mine? Such as, what is going on around here?"

Joel looked over at the three behind him. He stepped back and let Lee take over for him to explain. "From what you saw out there, it's pretty much a zombie apocalypse. Basically, a bunch of scientists were trying to create a certain serum that would be able to preserve someone after they died or something else. To be honest, we don't really know."

"There are two types of zombies," Ellie began to explain. "The one that we tend to run into, we call them Infected. They aren't your typical zombies because… technically, they aren't dead. But they have been exposed to a disease that makes them act mindless. This is the result of a mutated Cordyceps fungus."

"Wait, you mean the fungus that is considered parasitic and can take a hold of insects in a zombie like state in order to spread itself?" I asked.

"Uh… yeah, basically." Ellie seemed stunned by my answer. Even Lee and Joel were impressed.

"You sure know a lot about that plant." Lee remarked.

"I had to do a biology essay and presentation about invasive species. I ended up with the Kudzu, but I do remember seeing that fungus as a suggestion." I admitted. "But from what I remember, that type of plant is only local to the Asian continent. And even then, it typically thrives in hot or tropical climates. Not to mention they only are capable of possessing small insects such as ants or wasps. There is no way they could be able to infect something much larger than that."

"Most likely they probably genetically engineered that plant," Lee spoke out loud as he looked over at Joel. "They were probably doing some experiments on it."

"I heard a rumor from one of the younger FireFlies, that they were trying to take the genes of the spore so they could be able to produce crops at a faster rate and be able to survive any type of environment." Ellie explained. "The first few batches were to be tested in some farms across South America."

"That explains how it got transferred here." Joel added. "They probably didn't realize that some of the effects from the spores would affect humans until it was too late."

"So now, that fungus has spread and infected 50% of the population at this point." Clem noted.

"Genetic engineering at its worst," Lee commented. "Maybe those bible thumpers were right all along."

"Now I regret slamming the door on those Jehovah witnesses that always came to my house. Had I known they would have warned me about this, I would have actually listened." Joel joked.

"Okay, so, I'm guessing the guys that attacked me back there weren't… what did you call them again?" I asked.

"Infected," Ellie answered. "And no, unlike the Walkers, they are still alive. However, mostly you can tell them apart by the fungus that grows on their body. The fungus infects the human brain, basically killing the cells and erases the memories and behavior of a person to the point of insanity. The only instincts at that point is to spread the spores to others either through infection or by dying off to be used as a host for the plant to spread. Once the host dies by the fungus, it will grow out of the body and spread spores."

"Then there are Walkers, they were infected by a different virus but we don't know what kind." Clem explained. "This disease though is a bit different, mainly because we don't know that much about it. All we know is, it's possible that everyone could be infected with it."

"What do you mean, everyone could be infected?" I asked Clem.

"We learned this from a kid named Ben. Back when Clem and I were part of a bigger group." Lee began to explain. "We believed that the only way we could have turned was if we got bitten by a Walker. But, when we ran into a kid named Ben who had us bring back one of his teachers that was injured, we found out the truth. That man died from blood loss after being caught in a bear trap. I had to axe off his leg just to free him. By the time we got back to camp though, he had already died. Then he came back as a zombie and nearly killed one of the other campers. According to Ben though, he wasn't bitten. Then, he began to tell us that when we die, we end up coming back no matter what unless we destroyed the brain."

I listened, then looked at the four. "So… you four could be infected with this Walker virus?"

"Well, it's hard to say." Joel admitted. "From what we were able to understand from the FireFiles, they were able to find out that the virus was actually travelling within the water system. Apparently, it had gotten into a lot of the water supplies in a majority of the states, which is what made it spread. To this day, we aren't sure what the virus is or it's origins. Heck, sometimes I believe it might have a supernatural element to it."

"Is this virus as bad as the fungus?" I questioned.

"In some regards, yes." Lee answered. "Though this virus doesn't end up killing its host. Instead it remains dormant, within neural cells in the brain, so the host stays visibly and physically healthy. Only when the host dies, does the pathogen become active, infecting and reviving neural structures in the brain stem and certain parts of the cerebellum, turning a human into a zombie, a condition a recently deceased host enters when the pathogen is in its active stage."

I took this information with me. A virus that could turn people into fungus food or a pathogen that turns someone into rotten flesh out for meat. I wasn't sure which fate was worse, they both sucked. But none of them seemed to equal to the things I saw with Anti and Chase. As far as I knew, there was no connection. "Okay, so, there are two viruses, how has that affected humanity?"

"Depends on which virus they took," Joel answered. "When it came to the fungus, The government tried to contain the outbreak but failed in the end. They couldn't even make a vaccine. So, they ended up trying to keep the rest of humanity alive the best they could under martial law by creating Quarantine Zones. Areas those that weren't Infected could be held and not have any worries about being exposed to the fungus."

"That didn't go so well when they ended up meeting the Walkers." Ellie added in. "They were trained to handle those infected by the plants, not by the undead itself."

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"About a year after Ellie and I met up." Joel answered. "When the Walkers and Infected took over the land at that point. We didn't expect them, so we were surprised with our first attack. We were in Savannah when we found… Lee and Clem." Joel turned towards the two solemnly before continuing. "We were supposed to be heading towards Salt Lake City in Utah, but we had to make a detour. When we saw the two… well, I wanted to leave them but between Clem being a kid back then and Lee was so sick…" He trailed off, holding his hand into a fist before signing. "Let's just say that, things happened and the next thing I knew, our party of two turned into four."

"We've been fighting together ever since," Lee assured. "Honestly, I don't know where me and Clem would have been had it not been for Joel and Ellie."

"Well, best not to think about it." Joel assured, giving a smile at Lee. "Still, it has been one hell of an experience with you guys." Lee returned that smile, then their eyes were back to me. "Anymore questions?"

"Well, a few… mainly, who are these FireFlies you keep mentioning? Are they some sort of secret or backup military?" I wondered. I couldn't remember all the details from '_The Last of Us'_, it had been a while since I saw the game so my memory was a little blurry.

"Some of the members were former military," Ellie told me. "They're a militia group that was formed in response to the military oppression. Back when the military on our end was only focused on the fungus. Their main goal was to create a vaccine through the study of the fungus and its hosts. Once the Walkers came along, they had to come up with a cure for that as well."

"And, am I safe to assume that they haven't found these cures yet?"

"Actually, they have found a way for people to repel against both viruses to an extent." Lee assured with enthusiasm. "It did take them years though. But they have gotten a lot closer to saving humanity than any other military or scientist ever had. Right now, a majority of the states are still infected. Either by the undead or the plants. But, there is a silver lining. The Walkers and the Infected seem to not tolerate one another. In fact, if a Walker and an Infected were to walk into the same room with a normal human, the two of them would end up fighting each other to the death before killing off the one that was still alive."

I gave a smile of my own. "At least that means you don't have to worry about Walkers or Infected teaming up against humanity now. And if it comes down to it, you could let them kill each other while you sit back and wait."  
"That was what we were counting on," Joel chuckled. "We were planning on waiting for those two sides to keep killing each other, then try and take down the winning side ourselves."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"It's hard to tell. All I know is that the fungus came first, then the Walkers." Ellie told me. "There were some theories that a scientist that was trying to find a cure against the fungus made the pathogen for the Walker infection to combat the fungus."

"Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they thought that the Walkers would be able to take care of the Infected. They don't go after people that are already dead, they need their hosts to be alive in order to thrive in the body." Joel answered.

"In theory, it sounded like the perfect plan." Lee stated. "But it was just another virus they weren't able to contain. At least they were right about the hostility between the Walkers and the Infected though. So they weren't completely wrong."

"Okay, but there is one more question." I turned to Ellie specifically. "When I mentioned Schneep back in the drug store, you were shocked to hear that name." My eyes turned back to everyone else now. "You know who he is, don't you?"

They looked at one another for a long time, as if debating whether they should tell me this information. Just by their expressions alone, I knew they were aware of who the doctor was. But I needed to hear the details from them. It was Clem who stepped up and explained everything to me. "We met Dr. Schneep back in Savannah. When we first met Joel and Ellie three years ago. The four of us found his lab there and he took us in."

"He sure has a lot of labs and hospitals." I noted to myself. Ellie shrugged as she went on.

"Schneep was able to find a way to reverse engineer the genes that made up the fungus and the virus. He was able to create a vaccine for both of them and even implant it into us. So now, even if we get bit by an Infected or take up the spores from the carcasses, we won't become the next hosts. Even if we get bitten by a Walker or die, we won't come back as one of them either."

"In short, we're the only few that have any resistance towards both sides." Lee answered. "So, we've been pretty much traveling from state to state, finding any remaining FireFlies headquarters and giving them Schneep's formula to create those cures."

"And… how has that been going?" I raised a brow.

"Well, as you can see not much has changed within three years. But, there has been some new progress. Before, over 60% of the population had been over-run with the fungus, and about 30% have been infected by Walkers. That meant that less than 1,400,000 were still human. But, thanks to the new vaccines and the work of the FireFiles, the percentages have decreased to 54% and 26%. Sure, in the long run of three years, it isn't much, but it proves that there is a change coming our way." Joel pointed out. "Regardless, we want to know about Schneep from you. So, give it to us straight, is he still alive?"

I knew it would be an unavoidable question, and there was no way I could sugarcoat it. I gave a sigh and had to be honest. "Schneep helped me escape the night Anti broke out. I tried to save him, but in the end, he was the one that save me at the cost of his life." I looked down, holding onto my shoulder blade where Anti pierced his knife into me. I could still feel it, I was surprised I didn't lose any feeling in my arm. I gripped my sleeve and looked up at them. "That's why I need to find a way to kill this glitch once and for all. The last lab I was in that belonged to Schneep only told me the information of the creature. But maybe if I can find another lab or hospital, I might have a chance to find a way to get rid of that monster."

Joel crossed his arms over his chest as he talked now. "Well, that may be a problem. You said that the location you were in that belonged to him was destroyed?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged. "Well, more or less. I guess that one is out of the question. What about the one in Savannah?"

"That one was cleaned out and replaced with the FireFlies based after Schneep helped us. He said it wasn't a good idea for him to stay in a place too long." Lee explained.

That wasn't good. At this rate, it seemed there weren't any other places for me to be able to get any more intel on Anti. Not to mention, finding a location for me to hide out in for a while. I didn't want to be out in the open where a bunch of zombies and fungus people could find me. I doubt I was immune to them, and I was not going to risk it. Clem's face lit up as she looked at the two older men. "What about in New York?"

Joel and Lee looked over at Clem, while Ellie thought about that. "Schneep did say that he had a research building in New York. But he never planned on using it for the Walkers or Infected. He said that it was reserved for… technological research."

Hearing that, I stood up from my chair. "That must be one of the places he had where he was examining Anti!"

"Or it could just be another dead end." Joel pointed out in a disgruntled.

"Either way, that is my best bet to finding out more of Anti. I'm out of options and I will take anything I can get. All I ask is for a ride there, and I can take it from there." I assured them.

Joel and Lee looked at one another, thinking about it. "New York has been known to be the lowest population of Walkers and Infected. Even if she goes on her own, we can hand her a weapon and she could survive."

"Plus, we were planning on heading there anyway to get to the next FireFlies location. Tommy said that they have been waiting for us for two whole weeks." Ellie added.

The Southern raised his hands up. "Hey, hey," he raised his voice a bit, but not too much so it sounded like yelling. "Even if we agreed on New York, there's no way we're going to be able to get there in that truck alone. It could take us over thirteen hours just to get there, and we would need a lot of gas."

"Can't you go to a gas station and find some?" I asked.

"It's an apocalypse, you think there would be any stations that would just hand out free fuel?" Joel glared at me, clearly he was serious and he did make a valid point.

"Joel, it will take a lot longer to walk there. And we can't take a train because the last one we had ended up being stuck at in Savannah." Lee pointed out. "I know my way around these parts, there are bound to be some places that could hold them. At the very least, we have to try." Lee urged.

I saw Joel rubbing the bridge of his nose, grunting once again. I swear, him grunting and arguing was pretty much what his character is. Then again, after all the things he probably had to go through, it would make sense why he would be so cold and ruthless. I was asking a lot from him, but it seemed it would work out for both of us. Heck, I could probably navigate the rest of the way myself. They didn't even need to drop me off at the actual building, I could leave them after that. Joel was not convinced though, but he was my only chance of finally ending this. He looked at me, seeing how hopeful I was.

"Alright…. Alright, we will have to make a few stops depending on how much fuel we can find. But, if that is our next destination, then we should take it." The smile returned on my face, knowing that I would be able to get back on the right track of this miscellaneous adventure and hopefully be able to end it all.

* * *

We were on the road for about three hours, I sat in the trunk while everyone else sat right up into the vehicle in the seats. I didn't mind it though, I loved feeling the wind against my hair. Sure, we were going along pretty fast, but at least we were making great progress. We already left Georgia and were now in South Carolina. At least that was what the state signs said. All we had to do was go through North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland and Pennsylvania and we would reach the state of New York. We were scheduled to be able to make it to North Carolina within the hour. I thought we were making great progress in this road trip, even though we shouldn't have been. However, there were many factors that I figured added to our increased speed. Not only was there no traffic due to the fact that there weren't other humans around, but if this was still video game logic, then that meant time really wasn't a concept here. At any rate, I couldn't complain. The sooner I was able to get to New York, the sooner I would be able to get home.

We were on the border between the two Carolina's when we ended up at a gas station. It was run down, the windows boarded up, the door was busted open, and the pumps were lying on the ground. Many people were here before, probably to get as much gas and supplies as they could. It was hard to tell how old this place had been standing here, abandoned and empty. It could have even been before the apocalypse for all I knew. I just sat on the truck bed, as we rolled in. Lee and Joel hopped out of the driver and passenger seats. Joel headed over to where I was and reached in to grab some red gas cans. "Let's hope there's some gas left over." Joel grumbled.

"Well, your hope better not be so high then." Lee joked, even though he got a can himself. "We'll be back, if anything happens, you girls know what to do."

"Don't worry, Lee. We can take care of ourselves. It's you and Joel I'm worried about." Ellie stated.

"Come on, Joel has been doing this for years, and I survived death."

"Besides, we're adults." Joel added.

"I'm an adult." Ellie stated.

"You're only 17," Joel corrected. "Just stay here, and if there is any trouble, call us and we will come to you guys." He then headed off with Lee by his side. They checked the gas pumps, seeing if they could get what little gas could be left. I doubt they would find any, this place was probably dry at this point. Still, if they could even get one can of gas, we could be able to make it to New York in no time. I sat in the truck, seeing Ellie and Clem come over and hop into the bed. I was fiddling with the sack they gave me. Right before we left, Ellie agreed to give me some of her clothes. She was much skinnier than me, but I would have taken anything. After all, my superhero outfit was in rags at that point. I only had on jeans and a flannel shirt with buttons. I looked like I came out from the neck of the northern woods, but better than nothing. They also gave me a small sahtel so I could keep what I had inside. So far, I only had mementos of the Septiceye Egos I met. Chase's hat, Schneep's scalpel, Marvin's wand, and Jackieboy Man's mask. It was still hard to believe they were killed by Anti. They did their best to try and stop him, only to be the ones to make the sacrifice for nothing. It was up to me now. To pick up where they left off and hopefully, once Anti was defeated, maybe things can go back to normal around here.

"You don't have to feel guilty," I heard Clem speak to me. I turned, seeing her sit next to me with Ellie on the opposite side of where I sat. I blinked, not sure what she meant. "About Schneep, I know you are still upset about it." Clem explained.

I shifted my eyes over to my feet. I still wore the ballet shoes, they were all I was able to salvage from the costume. "I just wish I could have done something…" I admitted. "Schneep practically got himself killed because I wasn't able to protect him. And he wasn't the only one. Chase, Marvin and Jackieboy Man all went up against Anti and I wasn't able to help. I feel like I let them down. That I was the reason they all died."

"That's why you have to get to New York." Ellie stated.

I nodded, holding my knees to my chest. "That lab in the city might be my only chance I have left of defeating Anti. I want to stop him. I don't want everything I've been through to have been for nothing." I was determined to end this, no matter what. I knew where I had to go, but for what I had to do, I would have to wait until I got there to figure it out.

Ellie scooted closer to me, and I looked at her. For the first time, as I looked into her blue eyes, it was as if her whole guard was down. Like she was trying to talk to me as a person, and not as an interrogator. "I get what you mean," she assured me in a low yet sincere voice. "The truth is, Schneep wasn't able to make that cure out of thin air."

"Well, I kind of figured that." I assured her. She pulled up her sleeve on her right arm, and revealed to me a bite mark. It had scabbed over and seemed a tad bit infected with some skin bubbles, but it didn't spread though. I observed the mark for a while then finally looked up at Ellie.

"I was bit… three weeks before I met Joel. Me and my friend, Riley, we went out. I was stationed at another FireFly headquarters, and she was one of them as well. But she was more involved, meaning she was actually going around and doing tasks that they had for her. She told me she was going to be stationed somewhere and… she didn't know when we would see each other again." She swallowed. Taking a moment as she was telling the story. "We were attacked by some Runners, both of us were bitten. I was incredibly pissed as you may have guessed, but Riley just… she seemed calm but deep down I could tell she was just trying to process it all."

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"She said… Let's wait it out. We can lose our minds together. Maybe she thought that if we were together even in that sickness, we would be fine. I dunno… She turned the next day but… after a week I didn't." She shrugged. "Usually, you're supposed to be taken over within two days. But, I wasn't able to. So, I talked to Marlene. S-she was my guardian after my mother passed. Took me into the FireFlies. When I told her, she almost tried to shoot me." Ellie chuckled as she said that. "Can't say I blamed her. But… she looked at me with hope when I told her what had happened. So, she made arrangements for me to be taken in by another group of FireFlies to run some tests on me. She believed I would be the key to creating a vaccine that could stop this hell of a plague."

I shifted closer to her, hearing her story. "Is that how you met Joel?"

Ellie nodded. "He was supposed to deliver me to a location where the FireFlies would have taken me to their base. But when we got there, they were killed. The government at the time that was controlling the zone offed them. So… Joel took it upon himself to try and deliver me to any other FireFly groups he could find. We spent a lot of time together, practically a year and we grew closer. In a way, he was like the father I never had and I was…. A daughter to him." She paused as she leaned against the truck. I noticed her tone shift as she brought up that word. I bit my lip, looking away but I had to ask.

"I… know it isn't any of my business… but, Joel seems like an old man. I would think he would be with his family. He seems like he should have one."

Ellie looked down, staring at the floor of the truck bed. "He did… does… it's complicated." Ellie shrugged. "He has a brother and… he used to have a daughter. But… she was lost the first night that the fungus outbreak began." Ellie slowly explained. "Her name was Sarah, and I only ever knew about her from Marlene. Tommy, Joel's brother, used to be part of the FireFlies, but he left. He was close with her though, and he told her about him and Joel's life. Then she told me. I'm not gonna go into details about what happened… but, it was at that point that he pretty much rejected any of his emotions and… well, you see him now."

I nodded, not wanting to know the whole story. I was aware that Joel lost someone before the start of the game, I just lacked the details. Still, not only did he lose the only family he had, but he had to try and survive in a hell like environment, I would have changed myself completely if that happened to me. I remember when I lost my parents, how broken I was. Joel would have felt the same as me, I'm sure. It was probably no wonder he took to Ellie like a daughter, she probably reminded him of Sarah. I looked back up at her, wanting to hear more of her story.

Ellie went on. "After a year, we finally found a group of FireFlies that Marlene was with. I was unconscious most of the time so I don't remember a lot. All I knew was that we were heading under water, but I couldn't swim. I blacked out. Then when I woke up, I was in a hospital gown and lying in the backseat of a truck. Joel told me they didn't want to go with the procedure. He said that there were others that were immune to the virus as well. They stopped looking for a cure…"

I didn't even hesitate. "...He lied…"

There was a long silence between the three of us. Ellie sighed as she looked up at me. "I knew he lied… but honestly, I was kind of happy to be with him. I didn't know what they were going to do to me, but, I guess it probably meant I would end up dying. I think deep down Marlene knew, but didn't tell me because… she probably believed it would have made me not want to go through with it."

I bit my lip, looking at Ellie. "Would you have gone through with the procedure, knowing you would have most likely died?" It was a pretty dire situation. On one hand, you were the key to saving the world and bringing humanity back from the brink of extinction. The only hope for mankind. But it would mean you would be a martyr for the cause, and die in order to bring a cure for this plague. Which means you won't be part of the new world. It was a tough choice, one I would need time to even consider. At a time like this, selfishness and selflessness would collide and no answer would be the wrong one or the right one.

"I guess… I would have been a bit skeptical. But back then, it wasn't like I had that much to live for. I mean, I lost my mom and my only friend. At that point, I would have welcomed death. I should have died the moment I was bitten, but I didn't. And, I was mad at Joel for a while, because I knew he was the reason that the world had to spend many more years in that hell state. I'm grateful he risked his life to save me, because it showed how much he deeply cares for me. But… at the same time, he put me above the lives of many others that could have been saved! I mean… what's one life compared to that of thousands… even millions?"

I gave a sigh, wanting to try and say the right things. But it was best that I shouldn't have leaned towards a side. "Ellie, every life is precious. Every day that you are alive… it's a gift not a given right. That's how the cycle works; we're born, we live for a while and then we die. Sometimes we live long lives but other times, they're cut short. I don't believe in God or a greater plan as they call it. But I do believe that everyone is put on earth for a period of time. It's not fair some of the times, especially when death strikes up on you when you are healthy mentally and physically. But… that's the harsh reality. We can't control every aspect of what comes our way. Death is unavoidable and unpredictable. So you should cherish every day, because you never know when it will be your last. The most important thing is that you are surrounded by the people that you love and whom love you back. You're doing what brings you joy and you know that no matter how hard you fall, you have the strength to get back up again. Maybe what Joel did was selfish, and maybe he should have at least asked for your permission. But think of everything he lost, his home, his family, his daughter. You came into his life and changed him. Made him feel attached to someone again. You gave his life meaning, and if you had died, sure he would have been in a world where he wouldn't have to deal with this plague… but he also wouldn't have someone by his side."

Ellie looked away, trying to look for the two grown adults. "He would have found someone else," she assured me.

"Considering how long it took for him to find you… I don't think he wanted to wait that much longer. Besides, image if you closed your heart all those years and then you finally met someone that changed your perspective. Would you be willing to give them up, even if it meant their sacrifice could be for the greater good?"

She didn't answer my question right away, I didn't blame her. It was a tough one, and it would take some time to even get an answer. But she didn't respond at all. She just looked down and hugged her knees into her chest. I knew it wasn't my place to meddle, but I wanted to try and at least let her understand. Maybe she realized the consequences and actions, or maybe not. It was for her to determine if what happened with Joel would bring them closer or tear them apart in the end. As much as Ellie should hate him for his selfish desires and regret of the past, she can't fully blame him for his wants of having the one thing he lost before this new world began; a daughter. Someone he could always protect. A reason for him to push forward and believe that everything he did was right and justifiable. Sure, what he did may have cost the world and its people to be placed in this nightmare for much longer. But eventually, he will have to realize that he can't hold onto Ellie forever. And I'm sure that if Joel ends up dying before Ellie, there could be a possibility that she may go to make a cure herself if she had to. They needed each other, whether they could admit it or not.

"What's done is done," I went on. "You can't change the past, no matter how bad it was. All you can do it move ahead to build a better future. And it all worked out in the end though, right?"

Ellie looked up at me, a small smile somehow found itself on her face. "Well, we did get to met Clem and Lee."

Clementine looked over at the brown haired girl and gave a nod. "Honestly, Lee would have died if you two and Schneep weren't there."

I raised my brow as she said that. "Come to think of it, how did you four meet with Schneep?"

This time, it was Clem who told the story. "It was a little after Joel and Ellie ran away from the FireFlies. At the time, the virus that turned living corpses to hunt down flesh was starting to emerge. My parents were in Savannah when it happened, and I was left alone with a babysitter. But… she ended up getting sick and… turned into one of those things. I ended up staying in my tree house in the backyard. I was there probably for a few hours before I saw a man come into my house."

"Was that man Lee?" I asked.

"Yes," Clem answered. "I was scared of him because he was a stranger. But he seemed really nice after we talked on my walkie talkie. He killed off my babysitter after she tried to bite him. Then, he became my guardian. We pretty much had each other's back, and we have been through a lot. We were part of a group of survivors for a while… even though they all either left us or died." She was somber telling that part. It was understandable. "I was only eight years old when I was part of that. Ellie was fourteen when she met us. When we made it to Savannah, there was a guy who had my other walkie and told me he knew where my parents were. Turns out, he just wanted to use me to kill Lee. I was so naive back then and fell for it. He was able to save me, but…" Clem trailed off, looking back at the bite mark that Ellie had on her arm. "Lee was bitten by a Walker, and it was clear he didn't have much longer to live. I was so scared… he risked his life for me and he gave me a choice to either run and let him turn or to kill him so he wouldn't come back."

When she explained that, I got chills up my spine. I could only imagine the trauma she would have gone through to choose if the one that had protected her, guarded her all of that time, would either be killed by your own hands or just wait until he became a monster. I couldn't fathom what choice she would have made, not even I knew what I would have done in that scenario.

Ellie took over the next bit. "Joel and I were there the same time Lee and Clem were staying in the city. It was our first run in with those Walkers. We didn't know what to do, so we just shot them. It took us awhile to realize that they needed to be shot in the head to keep them down. We saw a hospital and went in to check it out. See if we could locate any medical supplies."

"That's where you met Schneep, right?" I asked.

Ellie nodded. "He was there, and even though Joel was skeptical, he told us what the Walkers were. He had been in cahoots with other government facilities, FireFlies included, to try and come up with a vaccine for both viruses. When I told him that I was immune, he took my blood and ran some tests. Turns out, it wasn't what was in my brain that caused me to be immune to the infection, it was the chemicals in my red and white blood cells. When a virus takes over your body, it tends to attack the blood cells to weaken your immune system and to spread itself. My brain was able to counteract the infection, but it was my red and white blood cells that were doing most of the work to keep it at bay."

"Did you ever find out how you became immune to the fungus?" I wondered.

She shrugged. "Schneep said there were a number of theories. Said I probably had evolutionary genes, a trait that parents pass to their offspring so they can use it in their environment to survive. If that was the case, then either my mom or dad had it. I doubt that theory though, since I never knew my dad and I don't remember how my mom died."

"If it was just evolutionary, how come not every new born between the time of the infection till now ever had it?" I questioned.

"Like I said, he had multiple theories about why I was immune. That was just one of them, and even he seemed skeptical about it. Regardless, he took my blood and began to concocted a bunch of serums. He tested them on other Walkers and even Infected he was able to capture."

"And the results?"

Ellie looked me in the eyes. "Well, the Infected were able to regain their humanity. Their ability to talk, think and even their sanity. It was as if they weren't controlled by the fungus anymore. As for the Walkers… they were pretty much just rotting corpses without the 'being animated' part. There were some limits, it seemed that only between the first and second stages of the fungus can humans regain themselves. But, when they become Clickers or Bloaters, they're too far gone. It isn't that the serum doesn't do anything to them. But when injected, they… well, their bodies just die. From what Schneep said, their bodies were too consumed by the plant to be saved. It had gotten a control over them for so long, that when it was killed, the host died with it."

That gave me the shudders. To think, the host would end up shutting down once the parasite that possessed it for so long would no longer be there. It almost sounded like Stockholm Syndrome. Expect in the plant and animal kingdom. Then again, with how many mushrooms and even pouches of sores they would end up growing on their body, at that point even without the infection, the host's form probably wouldn't be able to function on it's own. Even if they could regain their consciousness, they wouldn't be able to even see and possibly find it hard to breath. I couldn't imagine how many surgeries they would have to go through to even look remotely human again.

"So… how did you find Lee and Clem?" I asked Ellie.

"Schneep wanted me and Joel to lure some more Walkers into the underground garage so he could trap them and run tests on them with the serum. We found Clem and Lee in one of the buildings, and… like Clem said, he was bitten and he was on the verge of dying. We didn't even hesitate in taking them back with us. Schneep was able to give the vaccine to Lee just in time. If he didn't get that gel into his veins in the next hour… well," Ellie trailed off. I knew where she was going, so there was no reason for her to get into details. "Luckily, the vaccine was able to help Lee feel better. We put him under quarantine though, just to be safe. Schneep never tried the vaccine on a dying human, so he wanted to see the results. When he came to, we thought he was a Walker. But once he started talking and asking for Clem, we released him. It took a few more exams, but we reunited him with Clem."

"Schneep told us about the new cure he made and wanted to share it with the other facilities so they could create their own." Clem chimed in. "He even injected us with the vaccines so we would end up being immune. Lee and I decided to join Joel and Ellie in their quest. And… we've been together since." She smiled at me. "It took us a while, but the four of us became like a family."

"I'm surprised that Joel would agree to something like that. He seems more of the type to only survive, not really the guy who wants to deliver the last glimmer of hope for mankind."

"Well, it took a lot of convincing from Schneep." Ellie admitted with a chuckle. She looked back to her knees, lost in thought. "And maybe… he thinks it's the best way he can make up for taking the cure away from the FireFlies." That seemed more like Joel. I may not know that much about his character, but I was sure a part of him felt somewhat guilty for being selfish. Perhaps this was his way of correcting his mistakes. And in this case, he can still be by Ellie's side and the world can get their cure to stop the Walkers and the Infected. Both parties win in the end, so maybe it was for the best. Then again, it wasn't my choice to make and they weren't my consequences, so it wasn't like I could really say much expect what was on my mind.

The talk we had was interrupted when I tilted my head up, believing my ears picked up the sound of a door opening and closing not far from us. Ellie and Clem must have heard it to, because they were looking around for the source.

"Was that Joel or Lee?" I asked.

"I don't think so… that sounded like only one…" Ellie noted. She reached into her backpack and grabbed a switchblade. Clem went into her stash and took out a handgun. I didn't have a weapon of my own, so the best I could have done was look over the edge of the truck bed and see what was going on. I hoped that it was either Joel or Lee that was heading for us. Instead, my eyes picked up something else. A figure was staggering their way up the gas station. I couldn't really get too good of a description of them. But, I was able to see that they had light amethyst hair that looked pretty fluffy, and unkempt. Their outfit was mainly a black and white horizontal t-shirt and black pants, but they were ripped up a bit. I watched as the creature pressed it's hands against the windows of the gas station. Was it… trying to get inside? I saw them push on the door, but whined in defeat. It then started to pound on the glass of the window, but with no luck. It was strange, I couldn't really tell if they were human or one of the zombie figures. I figured they must have been the latter considering how they were dressed. I mean, they didn't even have any shoes. I was sure that was a sign that they didn't act like a human.

"Is it an Infected or a Walker?" Clem asked me as she was by my side, looking at what it was doing.

"I can't tell," I admitted as I tried to lean in closer to get a better look. The person sighed, then turned around to see us. I couldn't get a good look at their face, but seeing their body, I was certain that it was a man. When his eyes were on us, Clem and Ellie readied their weapons.

"Clem, shoot it!" Ellie directed. The younger girl aimed her gun at him. But she wasn't able to fire. In fact, the moment that he saw the gun, he whined and began to stagger away at a faster pace. We watched as it ran away. I was slightly confused, but the others were bewildered.

"Did it… run away?" Clem wondered as she looked at Ellie in question.

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked them.

"Well, it should but…" Ellie looked in the direction where he ran off to. "If it was a Walker or an Infected and it saw us… it should have come up to attack us. That's basically what they do."

"Maybe it was human after all?" Clem thought.

"Then wouldn't any humans come towards us?" I was the one to ask the big question.

"They didn't look armed… just scared." Ellie noted as she hopped out of the truck bed.

"El, what are you doing?" Clem asked in a concerned tone.

"We should make sure," she responded.

"What about Joel and Lee?"

"Don't worry, I'll take a quick look, and if it gets bad I have my arsenal. If they are unarmed and a human, then there's nothing to worry about. And if they are a zombie, I can easily take them out if it's only one." She assured as she began to follow where the creature was heading. Clem instantly hopped out of the truck bed herself and followed suit. Naturally, I didn't want to be alone and face the wrath of the two older males, so I ended up following the other two girls. We tried to find the one that had ran away from us, but it seemed he was faster than we gave him credit for. We were able to find what seemed to have been a shed right next to the gas station. We approached it cautiously, just in case there was someone inside. Ellie opened the door and Clem looked inside, her gun ready for anything that would come out. When there was nothing, we headed into the small room to take a look.

It wasn't that large, seemed like the space of a normal tool shed. But, there was a lot here in such a tiny area. There was a large gray closet against one side, with a window next to it. A cot rested against the said wall. There was also a bunch of objects on a table, small and shiny ones that were the most noticeable. Guess whoever was staying here loved to collect things, though I didn't see how they would be useful to them. Across the room, there were scattered papers, with stubs of leftover crayons. I knelt down to take a closer look at some of them, seeing that they were pictures that were colored in. I checked out the drawings, wondering if they would hold any clues as to who was here. Most of them consisted of butterflies, ducks, cats, and dogs. Animals were the majority of the pictures. Was it a child that was placed here? Why?

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Clem stated.

"It did seem like someone was here though. Probably staying here for a while." Ellie noted.

"Based on the drawings… it seems like a kid." I added.

"Who would put a child here? And why?" Ellie wondered.

"Maybe they thought it would be a safe location for them." Clem thought out loud. "My question is, are they still here?"

We got our answer as we heard that familiar whining and grunting. All three of us turned around to see the same guy that was at the front of the store, in the back clawing at the window. He kept whining, as if he were a child, though he seemed to have been the same height as Lee, so maybe he was an adult. It was hard to say. "It's him again." I blinked, watching as he was trying to get in.

"He really seems interested in the building," Clem noted. "He must be trying to get something out of it."

Ellie began to head towards him, as the two of us followed. Once again, the man noticed us approaching and he started to squeak. He whined as he stepped back, only to fall on his feet and land on his butt. As we circled him, I was able to get a good look at him. He had pale gray skin and his eyes were very gray blue, to the point where you couldn't see them in the white sockets. His fingernails were painted black, and his teeth were yellow and rotten. He seemed to look like a zombie.

"There's no doubt about it, he's a Walker at least." Clem said as she looked over the shivering creature. "But… he seems scared?" She was confused about it. I looked at the one cowering on the ground, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He didn't seem to act like the other zombies I encountered the first time. He looked more like someone in zombie makeup, but was really just scared of his own shadow. If he was like the others, he would have gone at us to bite us without a moment's hesitation. Could it be possible that unlike the Infected and Walkers, somehow this one kept his consciousness?

He kept looking over at me, as if he was wanting me to help him out. I couldn't help but actually want to lend him a hand. He didn't seem like a threat, and he had plenty of chances to attack us. "Guys, wait… put down your weapons." I advised.

"Are you crazy?!" Ellie mocked me. "You want us to put down our weapons for this Walker?!"

"Come on, let me try something. If he acts like he wants to kill, then you can defend." I looked up at Ellie, pleading with her. I didn't blame her for thinking I was crazy. After all, she had more experience dealing with these creatures than myself. However, this was no ordinary Walker. I knew there was something different about him, I just needed to find out what. Ellie was still skeptical, but Clem seemed to trust my judgement. She put the gun down and took a few steps back. Ellie saw her actions and followed suit. I then approached the creature, who backed further away from me and kept whining. "Hey, hey," I tried to assure in a calm and soft tone. "It's okay… you just spooked us. There's no reason to be afraid." I assured as I sat on my knees, a small smile on my face as my hands were on my legs. "See, I'm not gonna hurt you." I promised.

The zombie blinked, slowly moving up to his knees. He stared at me for a while, tilting his head. He pointed at me. "N-no… hurt?" I was actually a bit confused by the fact that he could speak, though not too surprised. I had a feeling he would have been capable of speech, since he was able to think for himself and be prone to fear. I just didn't expect the talking to be honest.

"Holy shit, he can talk?!" Ellie gasped.

"Barely…" Clem noted. "Think he's still a Walker?"

I ignored their chat in the background, my main focus was the zombie. "N-no. I'm not gonna hurt you." I assured him, to answer his question. "Do you… live in that shed?" I pointed to the small area where we saw the drawings.

The creature gave a toothy smile. "Sleep in shed… shed safe… shed warm…"

"And… you made those drawings?" I asked.

He responded with a nod as he looked over to the shed behind us. Then he turned his attention over to where the window was. He got up and headed over there, whining as he pawed at the glass. I approached him, keeping my distance just in case. I noticed his eyes were on the shelves, seeing some items that had not yet been taken. "Do you… want the items from inside?" I asked him.

"Crayons…" He whined as he kept rubbing his hands on the glass.

"Crayons?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, I think he means that box over there." Clem pointed to a small box resting on the shelf. I looked over at the girls, knowing what we would have to do. It did seem ridiculous; breaking a window into a gas station to get a box of crayons for a zombie. Still, maybe getting this creature what he wanted would help us advance or would just have him leave us alone. Either way, if it meant he won't dig into our flesh, it was something we would have to do. Ellie looked around as she picked up a large rock, which she used to beat the glass. It took a few hits, but she was able to destroy the back window. She did have to carefully dust off the shrads, so the glass wouldn't get into her skin. She maneuvered her way through the window and inside the store. It didn't take Ellie long to grab the box of coloring tools and get back to us. She handed the box to me, which I gave to the zombie. He squealed in happiness and took the box from me. He then hurried over back to the shed, carrying his prize. Naturally, I followed him to see what he would be up to.

Clem and Ellie were behind me as we saw the zombie boy laying on the floor of his little hut. He had taken out some more paper and opened the box of his new coloring set. He then began to scribble down some new doodles. He seemed like a child as he was on the floor, drawing on the paper. It was so strange, I never would have believed that a zombie would be capable of acting in such a manner. Usually they had an instinct desire to just hunt. And yet, this one did not seem at all interested in my skin or the others at all. He just wanted to draw more pictures. Now that I thought about it, he was kind of cute. I mean; he didn't have any pieces of his flesh missing, aside from his right ear which had a huge chunk of it torn off. There was no blood on his shirt, so he didn't seem to have eaten any humans. And he was incredibly scared of anyone with a weapon. It was a surprise he was able to survive on his own. Maybe having that sense of fear was what caused him to stay away from humans, but being dead helped him among the Walkers.

I was the one that went to him, sitting next to him on the floor. I watched him, he seemed to have been drawing himself. Using the purple crayon for his hair. The smile on his face spread wide, as if he had no care in the world. I looked over at the drawing and smiled myself. "You draw very beautifully." I commented. Sure, maybe his artwork wasn't something to be put in a museum, but for a zombie he was at least able to draw like an elementary student. Probably better than any other zombie.

He looked up at me and nodded, showing me his teeth. They were rotten like how they should have been for such a creature, but at least they were all in tacked. "Thank… you…" He said in that voice like a child. He didn't seem that good at forming full length sentences, guess that meant he was limited with speech. Still, at least we could communicate through talking, it was still something.

"So… what are you drawing now?" I asked, making a conversation.

"Drawing Robbie… drawing me…" he responded as he finished coloring the shirt.

"Robbie? Is that your name?" I looked at him.

The zombie gave a nod. "Uh-huh… Named Robbie." So he did have a name after all. And he was even aware of it. But, was that the name he had when he was still human, or was it given to him by someone else?

"Well, my name is Kate…" I stated.

"K...at...kat… Kat-e!" He responded with a smile. He sure was a fast learner as well. This zombie was well educated, it seemed weird to classify him as the undead. "K-Kate… really like drawings?"

I gave him a nod. "Of course. I think they are adorable." I couldn't lie, they were pretty cute. I saw Robbie keep his smile as he set the crayons down. He then crawled under the table, taking out a small lock box. He set it in front of me, then opened up the lid. Inside were more papers, probably drawings that he cherished personally. He must have trusted me if he was showing me his most prized treasure. I reached in, grabbing the papers and looking over at them. In total, there were nine pictures that were locked away, each one only holding one image. The first one had a picture of a man in a cap, with grass green hair. He had a green gun with the word 'Norf' on it. The closer I looked, the more I noticed how similar this man that was drawn by Robbie looked… like Chase Brody. The hair, the cap, the outfit, the gun. There was no mistaking it, this had to have been the guy I met back at the Stanley Parable. There was a comment next to him, 'Fun guy'. I looked through more of the drawings, and saw the second one was of a guy in a kitty mask, holding a wand. Marvin the Magnificent! The comment on this paper was 'Magic! Woah!'. The next picture showed Jackieboy, and the words 'Superhero' were bolded above him.

I was confused why he had drawn the others that I had met before. I knew they were Jack's ego, but… did that mean Robbie was one too? I looked over at the zombie, checking over his features. It was really hard to tell due to the skin tone and dull eyes, but he did have the same facial features as Jack. Though for some reason, this one was lacking a beard of any sorts. Maybe because he was younger? No, that didn't make any sense, all of Jack's egos, no matter when they were created, should have been the same age as Jack himself. I shouldn't have asked that question, since there were many more that were important. Was Robbie an ego that belonged to Jack? I never saw him in any videos, hell I didn't even knew he existed. Maybe he was a character created from a collab? Like how Host, Bim Trimmer and Ed Edgar were Markiplier and Cyndigo's alter egos? Then again, he could have also been a fan creation. Maybe he was a random ego that was created by one of Jack's fans and the rest of the community somehow made him official. I have seen that happen before. After all, technically Darkiplier wasn't a real ego until 2017. Mark was just messing around with edits and doing creepy voice acting, but his community personified it to created Darkiplier, his evil alter ego. Mark poked fun of it at first, but he eventually adapted the concept and gave the creepy figure his own life. So, maybe that is what happened with this Robbie fellow?

I checked over more of the images, the next one had a guy in a blue hoodie and jeans. He had on a gray flat cap, but some green hair was sticking out. I didn't recognize this alter ego, but he did look like Jack. Actually, perhaps this was actually Jacksepticeye himself! I do remember in his older videos that he had a signature blue hoodie and before he moved to England, he usually wore a flat cap. That was back when he was just beginning YouTube, and when he was kind of shy, despite how loud his voice could be when he screamed. The word 'Creator' was next to the man, so that only confirmed my theory. There were a few more drawings of characters that were other egos, but I didn't recognize some of these ones. For example, there was one that had sunny yellow hair, who had one blue eye in a white socket but the other was a golden eye in a black socket. He had on a headset mic in his left ear, and lines that resembled robot imprints. Glasses were on his face, which was weird since I do not remember Jack ever wearing them. His clothes comprised of a yellow and black sweatshirt with black pants. The only comment I saw on the picture was 'Robot friend'. Didn't really help me to know who this was though.

There were two more that I wasn't aware of either. One was a guy in a honey t-shirt with a dark brown vest over him. As well as brown fingerless gloves, hiking boots and tan cardigans. He was labeled as 'The Hunter' according to the image. Then there was one in a white t-shirt with tan suspenders, coffee colored flat cap and boots, in black work pants. Just like the Hunter, this one had brown hair though, but they both had Jack's eyes. 'Toy Maker' was on this piece of paper. There were two more pieces to check over before I was finished. The next one was of one of Schneep himself. I could tell because of the doctor get up and 'The Good Doctor' written above him. But… next to the side it also had 'Father' written on it. Wait… did that mean Robbie thought Schneep was his dad? Did this mean that Schneep took Robbie in?! Ellie did state that her and Joel brought in Walkers and Infected for Schneep to test the serum on. Robbie must have been one of the test subjects, which would explain his behavior! The vaccine must have helped restored his humanity, but why was he still a zombie? I tried not to get into those details, after all my curiosity was more directed to the actual relationship to Schneep and Robbie.

"Is… this your father?" I asked, pointing at the picture of Schneep.

Robbie looked it over, seeing the image on the paper. He nodded and smiled. "Father… take good care… of Robbie. Good Doctor… too." He giggled with his teeth showing.

Well that confirmed that they did have some relationship, but didn't really tell me how deep it went. I looked at the last image, and my heart stopped for a brief moment. My eyes landed on the picture to see the all too familiar bleeding man, who had glitch effects around his body. 'Anti' was the only word written on it. That was all that needed to be said to describe this… creature. I set the papers down, not wanting to see anymore after the Anti one. I looked back at Robbie, asking some more questions. "Okay, Robbie… those were really good drawings, and you do have a gift. But… I need to ask, do you know all of these people?"

Robbie nodded, pointing at the pictures with a long, black fingernail. "Family…" he spoke.

"Family?" I asked. He nodded again. I guess in a way the egos were related. They were created by the same man, so in a sense they would be close like a family. I wanted to ask him more about the egos, about Schneep, even Anti. However, I turned around, hearing a voice behind me.

"Joel, easy!" Ellie warned as she pushed against his chest. "Come on, he isn't a threat."

"He's a zombie!" Joel shouted.

"Ellie is right! He didn't do anything to us." Clem defended.

"Joel, let's try to see this ourselves before we make any rash decisions." Lee advised. I stood up from the floor, seeing the four survivors crowding the doorway of the small shed. Robbie whimpered, as he hid behind me, grabbing onto my outfit with terror. I looked down at him, petting his head to try and assure him. Then I looked back at Joel who had made his way into the hut with Lee by his side. "You okay, Kate?" the darker skinned one asked me.

"I'm fine," I assured. "Robbie isn't going to hurt anyone."

"Robbie?" Joel raised a brow as he scrunched up his face. "Who's Robbie?"

I looked back at the zombie that was holding onto me. "That's his name, at least what he goes by." The purple haired creature poked his head out, looking at the two fully grown men. He had every reason to be scared of them, after all they did have weapons intent to kill creatures such as him. Though it was mostly for self defense, and right now, Robbie showed no interest in attacking. Even though Joel was not convinced, Lee seemed like he wanted to give it a try. He smiled, getting onto his knees as he talked with Robbie.

"Hey there, little fella." He spoke in a cheery tone. "You the one that has been living here?" Lee gestured around the small hut. Robbie responded with a weak nod of the head. Lee then raised up his hands, keeping the smile. "It's okay, we aren't here to harm you. We're friends."  
"F-Fre...Fri..ends?" Robbie asked, trying to speak that very word.

"Yeah," Lee nodded. "We aren't gonna hurt you."

Joel watched Robbie, growing more interested as he watched the interaction. "Well I'll be damned. A talking Walker, now I've seen everything."

"He doesn't seem that interested in humans. In fact, he even cowers when he sees a gun." Ellie stated as her and Clem walked in.

"I guess we can leave him alone then, no point in attacking if he won't fight back." Joel shrugged. "But we should get going."

"How, you guys didn't even find any gas." Ellie pointed out.

"Guess it was a lost cause," Lee sighed.

Robbie stepped up, taking a step closer to the group but kept his distance. "Gas…?" Robbie asked.

I looked at him and gave him my response. "Yes… it's fuel. We use it to power cars… vehicles that have wheels." I explained to him. "They usually come in red cans… with a yellow nozzle."

"Red… cans?" Robbie blinked at me. I nodded. He placed a finger on his chin and thought about what I said. He then went over to the table and looked over his shiny objects. His fingers grabbed a small silver key, then he waddled to the closet and inserted the key into the lock. When there was a click, the zombie opened the double doors and stepped back for us to see the contents. Inside the small storage space were large, red containers with yellow nozzles. I was stunned to say the least, seeing that there were about ten of those cansitors inside the box. Lee and Joel stepped forward, checking the supplies. Joel grabbed a can and shook it, hearing the sploshing sound that came from it.

"They're full." He looked back over at Robbie, confusion on his face. "Did you put these here?"

"Found em here…" Robbie answered.

Lee smiled as he grabbed two of the cans. "These should be more than enough to get us to New York now! You okay if we have these?"

Robbie answered. "Gift for giving Robbie crayons…" He stuck out his tongue as he smiled.

That was a pretty good answer, at least he wasn't fighting us for the gas. Then again, not sure what a zombie would do with fuel, since he didn't even have a car. The two older men grabbed as many cans as they could carry, then began to bring them around to the truck. "If all goes well, we should be able to reach New York by sun down." Lee said. "The best part about being in an apocalypse is that you don't have to worry about traffic."

"Guess the world going to shit does have it's advantages." Joel said as he walked side by side with Lee. Ellie and Clem picked up some cans themselves, following the others. I needed to help out as well if I was going to make just as much progress as them. I picked up the last can with all my strength, since it was heavier than I expected. I held it with both my arms, doing my best to keep myself afloat. I looked over at Robbie one more time. He had his head tilted, watching me as I was going to head out.

"It was nice meeting you Robbie, but I need to go." I told him. "You stay safe and be cautious of humans. Not everyone is going to leave you alone just because you have common sense. Take care, friend." I then turned my back on the zombie, heading towards the truck. I did mean it though, I didn't want the poor guy to get hurt. He seemed to be doing fine on his own though, so long as he stayed away from humans. Not to mention he was also smart, though he did seem to act like a child at times. If he was a septiceye ego, he better be able to take care of himself. Anti seemed to have an agenda with killing off the others, so it might be possible he could go after Robbie next. I couldn't protect him though, actually it was probably best I wasn't near him.

Once I was near the truck, I set the gas can down. Joel was finishing putting some of the fuel into the truck. Hopefully it was the right one we needed. All fuel looked the same to me, so it was hard which one any vehicle needed. He closed the cap and patted the side. "Alright, we should be set. Put the rest of the cans in the truck bed and we can head out."

Lee, Clem and Ellie started hauling the rest of the cans in the back. They would probably need more after all, if we still had a long way to go. At least now we should be able to be on the road for a long time without needing to make any more pit stops. The four were beginning to head into the vehicle, ready to take off. I was just about to head into the truck bed, when I heard a familiar whimpering from behind me. I turned around and saw Robbie approaching me, holding some papers and a box of crayons in his arms. I watched him approach me, not sure why he was here. Did he want to properly say goodbye?

"Robbie? What are you doing?" The zombie was facing me, not out of breath since he didn't need to breathe. Robbie reached for my arm and began to purr. I was confused, and a bit weirded out. "W-what's the matter?"

"C-come along…" Robbie told me. He looked up at me, and if he had pupils I'm sure he would be making dog eyes with them. He looked up at me though, with a quivering lip.

"W-what?!" I was stunned. Did Robbie actually want to come with me? Why? I thought he didn't like being near humans, he seemed pretty fickle and easily jumpy. And if he was with people that would kill others like him, he should have been more hesitant. I tried to pull him off, but he held onto me in a death grip.

"What's taking you so long?" I could hear Joel shouting to me from the driver seat. I looked over, seeing Clem and Lee looking out their windows at the scene.

"I think Robbie wants to come with us." Clem noted.

"Oh, hell no we are NOT bringing a Walker with us!" Joel protested. "It was one thing to bring HER along, but we can't risk getting a zombie in our car!" I didn't blame him for thinking that, even though it was kind of hurtful. Not just to Robbie, but towards me as well.

"Joel, he'll be in the bed truck." Ellie tried to assure him. "And he clearly has no interest in eating us. Besides, even if he does bite us, we won't get infected." I would have liked to point out I could have gotten infected since I didn't have their vaccine. But I figured it wouldn't matter since I didn't think I could be given that virus. I mean, I wasn't actually part of their world, so maybe their rules didn't apply to me? I wasn't sure if it worked like that, since I had been to so many worlds with a lot of different laws. I didn't want to question it though, it would only give me a migraine.

"And if anything does happen, there's four of us and one of him." Lee assured, making Lee aware that they would not hesitate to kill Robbie. I hoped it wouldn't have went down that way, but he was still a zombie.

"We should leave it up to Kate," Clem suggested. "Robbie seems to want to go with her." She motioned with her eyes as Robbie held onto my arm, looking up at me with a pleading expression. I wanted to desperately say no. I couldn't risk having Robbie come with me and die. Every time I was with any of the other egos, Anti always somehow found them and killed them in cold blood. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I felt that it was because I was there that it kept happening, as if I somehow drew him towards us. Maybe he was able to track me, but I couldn't be certain. All I knew was that if Robbie was an alter ego of Jack, he would be a likely target for Anti. After all, nothing had stopped the glitching man from murdering the last four egos, so what would stop him from killing someone that was already dead? Robbie would have been better off away from me.

However, the more I looked at him, the more I noticed how longing his face was. As if he acted like a lost puppy that found his owner. I wasn't sure if I was just tired or actually somehow found a rotting corpse cute, but I had to admit, Robbie was a sweet Walker and he didn't seem to have any evil intent. Heck, maybe he didn't even like to eat humans. That meant I would be safe riding in the back seat with him. And in case we did run into some other zombies, having Robbie by my side may not be a bad thing. I did recall that in one episode of _The Walking Dead, _there was a character that used two Walkers as pets. Keeping them on a leash and walk with them to camouflage themselves. Hell, they even covered themselves up in Walker guts in order to walk passed hordes without needing to kill. I doubt I would need to do that with Robbie, however it would be wise to have an enemy on our side. Not that Robbie was against us.

It was clear that this creature had no intentions of letting go, and would tag along no matter what. I didn't want to fight him, and I was too exhausted to really argue. I highly doubt he would even understand my arguments. I gave a long winded sighed and patted the fluffy hair. "Okay, you can come with me to New York."

With that answer, Robbie giggled as he and I hopped into the truck bed. I could hear Joel grunting in annoyance, but he didn't say anything against it. Everyone else seemed alright with the stowaway as well. Guess it was because they knew that this little guy wouldn't give us any worries. Though it would seem that I would have to take responsibility for him. After all, he seemed to attach himself to me for some weird reason. I guess the Jacksepticeye egos were fond of their creators's fans. That only made these guys easier to handle than the Markiplier ones I had to give them that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Without any further delays, we carried on the road. Robbie was sitting next to me, as we were riding in the truck bed. It took us maybe four or five hours, perhaps more but I wasn't sure. I didn't pay attention to how long we were on the stretch of gravel, I had my eyes on the surroundings. It's what I always liked to do when I was in the passenger seat of a car. Listen to my music and I would watch the world pass me by, without a care. It's why I wasn't so pleased about driving on my own, because then I couldn't just relish in the scenery I would have to actually pay attention to what was around me. Sadly, I didn't have my music with me, since I didn't have my phone. So all I could do was watch the land pass on by. It would have been relaxing if most of it wasn't run down buildings, broken down cars and even some decaying corpses that were hopefully permanently dead. At least with any luck, I wouldn't have to be in this environment anymore. I was hoping that if I could find this lab that belonged to Schneep, I would just be transported to yet another video game. One that wasn't so horrifying. Though knowing my luck, I would probably end up in one regardless.

Joel, Lee, Ellie and Clem were silent from what I knew. They could have had some conversations during the ride, but I wasn't able to hear them since I was in the very back with the window and wind blocking out any of their voices. Then again, maybe it was best I didn't get to hear what they were saying. They were probably making rude remarks about me and my decision to bring Robbie along with me. Even though I didn't have a choice in bringing the zombie along, he wanted to come with me and it would seem he wouldn't take no for an answer. It wasn't like I was expecting them to trust me or even Robbie. After all, I was a stranger to them. Even though I was human, it was pretty much every person for themselves in this type of environment. For all they knew, I could be ready to strike them and kill them. Even though I didn't have a weapon of my own, unless I counted the scapeel. Though I doubt that would do any damage to anyone, dead or alive. Robbie, on the other hand, was an actual zombie, so it was understandable as to why they would be one edge. After all, they were fighting off reanimated corpses and fungus infected people for so long now. Though it was considerate for them to at least let Robbie come with us.

I still wasn't sure why the zombie wanted to tag along, but I knew it had to have been because of me. He was the one that held onto my arm and begged me to let him come along. Again, I doubt he would have taken no for an answer, so I just had to go along with it. And maybe he would have been able to help me once we had gotten to New York. At the time we were driving, Robbie was checking over some of the drawings he had. He had to keep them under his body since we were going so fast that the wind would have blown them away. If we hadn't been speeding and maybe inside the actual vehicle, he probably would have tried drawing some more. But, I didn't want Joel to slow down. The sooner we could get to New York, the sooner I could have been able to get out of this nightmare fueled location. So long as I could survive anymore zombies that would come my way, I would be fine.

By the time we had reached the city, the sun was beginning to descend into the horizon. Thankfully, there was still a lot of light left in the sky to navigate. I learned from enough of media entertainment that zombies are most active during the night. Obviously, this wasn't the case with every single zombie genre and species, but for the most part it was true. As long as I could reach that lab before nightfall, I would make good progress. So long as that glitch himself wasn't in the new location, though I did have a strong feeling that he was watching me at that very moment.

Joel hopped out of the driver's seat, as the other three followed. I climbed out from the truck bed, helping Robbie get down and collected his belongings. Joel approached me after I set the young zombie on the ground. I stared up at him, he towered over me and it was clear he had that look of wisdom in his eyes. The face of someone that had seen such terror and tragedy, a face belonging to someone you did not want to mess with. I waited for him to speak, wondering what he was going to say.

The old man sighed, reaching into his bag and handed me a few things. The first thing he gave to me was a weapon, an actual handgun. I was surprised that he was giving me a weapon here and now. I checked the sleeve, seeing bullets placed in them. He was bold enough to give a stranger that he didn't trust a weapon. A loaded one even. The next thing he handed to me was a piece of paper, folded up. When I looked at it, there were routes and marks on there. I opened it up to reveal a map, a map of New York City. It even had a mark where we were now and a large red circle on a certain location. Joel pointed to the actual circle and looked me in the eyes as he spoke. "That's where Schneeplestien's lab is located. On that very street. It's not too hard to miss, you will see a sign. The lab is right next to an apartment complex. Most likely where the doctor had slept."

I looked up at the older, southern man as he explained it to me. "So, this is it?" I knew our time together would no doubt be short. Though part of me hoped we could have spent a bit more time together. Actually, I was hoping they would lead me to the actual location so I wouldn't have to venture there into danger myself. Then again, I wanted them to get me to the city itself. Also the fact that once I had gotten to New York, I would be able to handle myself at that point so long as I had some tools.

"Joel, are you really going to let her go on her own?" Lee asked as he approached the pale man. "The least we can do is to get her to the location."

"Lee's right," Clem agreed. "It isn't fair."

"We can't be a taxi ride for strangers. Besides, she said she could handle herself once we got to New York. It isn't that far away, just five blocks. Not to mention, this place has been cleared of Walkers and Infected for a while now thanks to that vaccine Schneep made. Even if there are some of them walking around, there shouldn't be that many. That gun has twenty bullets in it, so you should be safe. Just make sure to get a headshot." Joel told me directly as he eyed the handgun in my fingers. "You do know how to use a gun, right?"

I was once again asked this question. When I looked at the weapon in my hands, I was reminded of Warfstache. He wanted me to defend myself, but I declined. I didn't want to use this firearm before, mainly because I just didn't feel comfortable with firing and killing someone, despite all that had happened. Now though, with myself in a zombie apocalypse on my own, I needed as much protection as I could count on. Sure, I doubt I would be able to get a head shot the first time, but at the very least I had enough. And if what he said about this place being cleared was true, I wouldn't have to worry about running into any of those monsters.

"I'll be fine," I assured. I looked at the group of survivors, confidence in my eyes. "I did say if it came down to it, I could find my way. You all have done enough for me, and I don't want to burden you anymore than I already have."

"You haven't been a burden," Ellie assured. "You've helped us as well."

"Not as much as you have helped me." I told her. "Besides, this is my mission, I need to carry it out on my own. You've got me this far, now I have to end this."

Lee approached me. "Kate… there is still a chance you could run into those monsters."

"I'm aware of that, but I'll be fine." I turned around, seeing the purple haired zombie approach me. A smile on his face and crafts in his arms. "I have Robbie with me. He'll help mask my scent against the other zombies." As if to confirm, the undead boy nodded.

"That does always work," Clem assured. "And it seems that Robbie is on your side."

"But, what if-" Ellie was about to speak, no doubt say something to convince me to let me stay with them.

Joel raised a hand up, stopping her from talking. He looked over at me, seriousness on his face. When wasn't he serious? "Look, I'm not good at goodbyes. So, do me a favor and don't let this trip be in vain. Stay on the roads, avoid the alleyways. If you see any Walkers or Infected, hide. Do not fight or attack unless you absolutely have to. No detours, it's easier to go straight ahead. Unless the road is blocked, find another path… Finally," he looked down at the gun in my hands. "Make every bullet count. Once you are out, you either need to find more or resort to a new method of defense. Keep both eyes open when you fire, make sure your hands are steady. Use both hands if you do not feel comfortable with only one. Got it?" I listened to his advice, it was surprisingly helpful and easy to understand. He was a pro after all, seeing how long he has been doing this. I nodded, making sure he knew I listened. It would hopefully help me in the long run. A smile spread on Joel's face, as his hand came down and patted my shoulder. "This is where we part ways, but I know you can handle yourself. Just don't get cocky, because you never know how much of an advantage your enemy may have."

I smiled up at him, surprised he let his guard down even for a moment. Maybe he really did care about me, and he was showing it now. I was right about one thing, he did change after all those years after meeting Ellie. Probably after meeting Clem and Lee as well. I looked over at the other three, they were still unconvinced but I assured them I could handle myself. Lee wished me the best of luck, Ellie and Clem embraced me in a hug. I hoped they would be safe and they would continue to look after one another. We said our farewells, more heartfelt than I thought they would be. It was strange, I only knew the four for not that long and yet I didn't want them to go. Part of me wanted to stay with them, just for a bit longer. But we had our own paths to walk. And It wasn't like I could fully tell them about who I really was and what happened. I wondered if they would believe I was crazy or somehow blamed me for everything that had happened. The latter was most likely, since after being surrounded by walking corpses and fungus infested people, they may not be hesitate to believe that a glitching virus existed. It was best I kept it to myself, after all they had their own zombies to deal with.

It was I that had to walk away from them. They stayed near the truck, which was only fair since they were the ones that had it and drove it. Robbie followed close behind me, carrying the only supplies he brought with him. Hopefully he would be able to help me, though I doubt he would be able to do anything that would get me to the lab faster. Still, better to have him by my side than to have him as an enemy. So long as he suddenly didn't have the craving for flesh, I would be okay. I had the gun in my pocket, while my hands held the map. It was difficult to manage at first, since it was much bigger than I thought it would be. Also, they did a poor job of labeling street numbers. I did not like this navigation system at all. I was mostly used to using Google Maps to help me get to any location. Even my mother used it when we were driving in the inner cities. At least it told you if you were getting closer to your location and they had Siri give you the exact directions.

"Okay… turn left onto Berry Blvd…" I read out loud as I kept my eyes on the map while Robbie walked by my side. He didn't say much, anything at all, but I didn't mind. I did turn around, making sure he was still by me and that I was looking to see where I was going. He had a casual deadpan expression on his face, focusing on what was ahead while making sure his supplies were still with him. I kept going on with following the map, but it seemed I was not doing well. I looked up a bunch of times after every turn, but every time I looked around and saw the street sign, it didn't match the name on the one that was supposed to be on the map. I tried going different routes, retracing my steps and even took a detour or two. And yet, it felt like I was getting further away from my goal than getting closer. I let out a sigh of frustration, knowing I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Okay, maybe we should take a break." I said. Robbie followed as I looked around, finding a place for us to stay at until I could figure out this map. Thankfully, there was a small convenience store nearby. The door was broken, but it didn't take much effort for us to stagger inside. Once there, I looked around to see what this place had to offer. All the while, Robbie had taken residence and began to color on some clean papers. I looked around, wondering if there was anything that we could use. Most of the shelves were cleared off, the only things that stood there were boxes of useless items like baking soda or packages of gum. Not exactly editable things to satisfy one's hunger alone. There was a refrigerated section, but that was all empty. I was tempted to go into the bathroom, to see if I could use it. Then again, I had a sinking feeling it was gross inside and did not want to see for myself.

I felt like I was trapped again, having nowhere to go and nothing was going right for me. I felt my anger welling up again, and I ended up knocking what little supplies there were on the shelves off. My back pressed against the room temperature refrigerated doors, then slid down to the floor. I held my face in my hands, doing my best not to cry. How could I feel so helpless now, after getting this far? Why did I feel like a failure? I thought I could do this, but in actualality, I have no idea what the fuck I'm even doing. And any time I should have asked for help, I didn't because I was scared that it would make me seem like I couldn't do anything on my own. I should have asked Joel and the others to guide me further, but I didn't because I knew Joel would have been more upset. Everything was getting worse and I don't know how to handle it. I drew my knees up to my chest and let out a few sobs.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there, but when I heard footsteps approaching me, I lifted my head up. Thankfully, it was only Robbie that was standing before me. He seemed to have a frown on his face, looking sad. I guess he was seeing me in this position and assumed I was feeling down. Thankfully, I didn't end up crying, since that would be a huge giveaway. "S-sorry Robbie… I just needed a bit to myself." I sighed, getting up onto my feet. The last thing I needed was for the zombie to feel sorry for me.

Robbie approached me, handing me something. I took it from him and looked it over. A piece of paper with a drawing on it. But this time, it was of Robbie and myself. We were holding hands, in an open meadow. The two of us were smiling, as we were connected. I looked at the picture then back up at Robbie. He turned that frown of his into the smile like on the picture. He was a strange zombie, but he was a nice one. Seeing the picture, the hope that was displayed on it and cheery tone, it gave me motivation. I wasn't alone. I had Robbie with me. Sure, he may not have been much but he wanted to help me. I gave him a smile of my own, assuring him that I was feeling better now. "Thanks Robbie… sorry to have worried you."

"Okay now?" Robbie asked me, sounding concerned.

"Y-yeah… I was just getting a bit frustrated. I can't read a map for the life of me. Then again, who nowadays knows how to navigate with a paper map?" I chuckled. "At this rate, I doubt we can find out where Schneep's lab is."

"S-Schneep?" Robbie peaked after hearing that name.

"Yeah, I was supposed to go to his lab in this place. Hopefully to find some answers." I explained to the zombie. "But, I don't know how to read this map. It's supposed to lead us to- wha!" I was cut off as I felt a cold and lifeless hand grab onto my wrist. I was pulled against my will as Robbie ran towards the exit. He then dragged me across the street, not letting me go as he held me in a strong grip. Did he always have this much strength in his body, or was it just me? Either way, I didn't question it for long. No matter how many times I told him to slow down or to stop, he wouldn't listen to me. It was as if he was dead set on running off. I let him drag me, figured it was easier than having to get worked up over that map again.

Eventually, we found ourselves in front of a building. One that seemed oddly familiar, with stone walls, marble pillars and even a security system, though it was probably down at the moment. I stared at the building for a very long while, looking it over. Why did Robbie bring me here? Was it on accident? No, it seemed he knew where we were going. But… why lead me here? I looked over at the zombie, staring at the building with wide eyes, open mouth and holding himself in a hug. I watched him, he didn't say anything. His eyes were glued to the building, just like how his feet stood on the ground.

"Uh… Robbie?" I tried to get his attention. "Is there a particular reason you brought me here?"

Robbie didn't look at me, and I actually believed he wouldn't answer my question. But eventually, I was able to get an answer out of him. "Home…"

I blinked as he said one yet simple word. "Home?" I repeated. I then looked back up at the building, then turned to him. "W-wait… did you, come from here?" I asked, pointing at the entrance.

"Uh-huh… Dad made me here…"

"Dad?" I was becoming more and more confused with what he was saying. "Who is your dad?"

"S-Schneep…" Robbie answered. Upon hearing that, my whole body froze. D-did he say… wait, Schneep created him?! But, how?! What did he mean by made though? Was it possible that Robbie was one of the zombies that Henrick tested his cure of the infection on? If so, that would explain why and how Robbie acted differently than the other Walkers and Infected. But, if he came from this place, where Joel, Ellie, Lee and Clem met the good doctor, why didn't he say anything to them? Surely Robbie would have remembered the group and even make contact with them. Then again, maybe his memory faded over time, seeing as how long it had been since the four were here. Maybe Robbie was taken in by Schneep after the group left, then Henrick continued doing experiments on others. That would explain why they didn't recognize Robbie either. Of course, chances are every walking corpse looked the same to them.

"Schneep… made you?" I asked, still wanting to know more.

Robbie nodded. "Dad gave Robbie humanity… injected Robbie with green stuff."

"Green stuff?" I raised a brow at that. Did he mean the cure he used on the other undead? But wait… could it have been that green goop I saw in the other lab that I went with Marvin and Jackieboy?! Why would Schneep inject Robbie with that Anti virus?! Wasn't the purpose of that liquid to be a weakness for the glitching man? Did that mean Robbie was infected by Anti, and Schneep used it to free the zombie from that prison? Why else would he use that stuff on someone other than the virus?

"Schneep took care of Robbie… taught Robbie to speak… write… and draw…" A smile formed on the Walker. As if he were reliving the memories that he had. When he lived with Schneeplestien in this very facility.

"Robbie… what happened?" I asked, wanting to know why he wasn't with Schneep back when I first met the Doctor as he took care of Chase Brody.

Robbie became sad again as he explained. "Schneep had to go… said he had other matters to tend to. More research to do but… couldn't take Robbie."

"So, you stayed here." I finished for him. He even nodded to confirm. "How long?"

"Very long time… Grew bored so left… wandered around, trying to find dad." Robbie explained. "Found many places… sometimes stayed very long… other time just left…" So he was traveling all by himself this whole time. And what was worse, the one he was looking for wasn't even alive. He was alone all that time, traveling and frightened of many with weapons. I don't even want to imagine how the other Walkers and Infected would have reacted to him. To think that he must have walked so far and had nothing to do expect to draw whenever he could. I knew I should have told Robbie that Schneep wasn't here… that he was gone. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to make him upset. Besides, he spent all that time looking for Schneep, if he found out… I ended up keeping my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry Robbie," it was all I can say. I didn't want to add more, in case he wanted to ask. I looked at the drawing he made for me, the one he probably worked on when we made that pit stop. He really did care a lot, even if he wasn't human, that didn't mean he couldn't feel emotions. I stuffed the paper into my satchel and reached for Robbie's hand. "Come on, how about we get inside?" He looked over at me, a smile spreading across his face. He nodded, and we knew what we had to do. I went to the front door, opening the double doors without any hesitation. It was hard to budge at first, but with the two of us we were able to be in the lobby. It was just as trashed as I imagined it would have been. There were bodies littered everywhere, with blood around them. Luckily, it seemed that the blood had dried out so that meant that they were dead for a long time. Hopefully they weren't planning on coming back.

"Stay close Robbie, we don't know if we are truly alone here." I advised him. Robbie nodded, keeping close to me. The bodies here were mostly that of nurses and doctors. The couches in the waiting room were mostly in one piece, saved from a few cushions that were littering the floor. Some chairs were misplaced, and tables were flipped over. Crimson blood painted the furniture, the walls and even the floor. It wasn't a pretty sight, but thankfully I was used to it. We kept going, heading to the front desk and would figure out where to go from there. We saw an open room, inside there was a bunch of monitors, keyboards, mouses and cables. This must have been where the security system was located. "Well, this should be somewhat promising. Maybe there is something on the cameras that can tell us what to do." Robbie looked at me as I headed in. When I reached the monitors, I checked them over. I was hoping the screens would give me a clue as to where we should go next.

So far, all they showed me were hallways and lounge areas of this hospital. That was until I saw a certain hallway. I leaned in closer, seeing a figure slowly walking down the corridor. Or rather, glitching. One look at him and I knew who it was. I gasped, my eyes went wide. I was even more shocked when I saw the virus himself looking straight up to the camera. Up to me. "Anti…" I breathed. The whole screen then went static like, making the picture fuzzy. I backed away, knowing something bad was about to happen. I confirmed my sinking feeling when I heard Robbie whining again. When I turned around to get to him, my eyes met with green glowing pupils, a toothy grin and a bleeding neck. I didn't have time to react as I saw Anti reached his hand up to me. The next thing I knew, my vision went black and all I could hear was a faint ringing.

When I awoke, I believed I would be in a new location with the looming threat of Anti. Instead, I was on the ground, a massive ache in my body. At least I didn't have a migraine this time. I forced my body up on its feet, even though it begged me not to. When I had my vision cleared, I looked around to figure out where I was. I was in some sort of room with tiles for walls. The floor was gross, and there were puddles of crimson blood everywhere. Even more amounts of it pooled around here than in the main waiting room. As if that wasn't bad enough, there were bodies hanging from the ceiling, tied by their feet and dangling upside down. I had hoped they were already dead, but just to be safe I stayed away from them. There was a room further down, it was wide open so I could see what was inside. There was a large table, soaked in red liquid with something on it that had been cut in half, guts spilling out from the torn up flesh. Pieces of meat hung up on the wall, skinned and cleaned even. There were shelves lining half of the wall, with assortments of jars, boxes and even bottles that filled up the space.

An old time record player was on a table, spitting out music that came from the time the music box was made. I knew for a fact that going near that soaking table was out of the question, so I took a left to see what was in that direction. I headed over to see a bright light attached to the wall, next to a metal door. Which was across from a large container that was piling bodies from a vent. In fact, when I went towards the door, a said body fell from the shaft as a buzzing sound came from it. I knew that getting out was a must, so I opened the door, thankfully it wasn't locked, and headed up some steel staircase. Then I took a right and carefully treaded the long catwalk. I could see down below the little workshop of gore and horrors. I was just thankful no one was there chopping at that carcass at the moment. If they had seen me, who knows what they would have done to me. Chances are I would have ended up on that table, spilling out organs and blood myself.

But, now that I thought about it, where was Robbie? I didn't see him beside me when I woke up. I knew that Anti must have done something to him. He was right there in the security room, and if he did something to me, then he must have gotten to Robbie as well. After all, the glitching man has demonstrated that he will not hesitate to kill the other egos. However, something didn't add up. Why would he separate me from the zombie? Why not just kill him and then send me somewhere else? This was just like what happened to Marvin and Jackieboy. I didn't know what happened to their bodies, but I knew Anti must have messed with them in some way. All I could do was hope that Robbie would be okay. He knew who Anti was, so maybe that would make him realize he would have to run and stay away from him. Right now, I needed to focus on myself.

I went closer to the door on the other side. Hopefully it would help lead me out of this mess and bring me closer to home. I was only about two feet away from it when my legs got caught on some sort of wire. I stumbled, tripping over it and when I did, an alarm went blaring above me, with a flashing red light. I knew that was not a good sign. If there was an alarm here, that meant that someone was nearby. I could hear the tapping of footsteps and even hissing from something nearby. I didn't stick around long to find out what was causing those noises. I pushed against the door, forcing it open and ran through a long hallway. The walls were coated in either grimm or white paint. The lights flickering so badly, it was hard for me to see where I was running to. But I kept going, not daring to look back behind me. I was only scared what I would find waiting for me. I bursted through another door, heading into a much larger hallway this time around, but the walls were different on this one.

As I made my way in, I tripped and fell on the floor. My leg hurt, but it wasn't broken. I finally looked up, horrified of what I was seeing. There was a horde of rotting, flesh eating zombies hopping their way towards me. They were fairly slow, but they were still right behind me and closing in. I got up, trying to get further away from them and to find someplace for me to lose them. As if it couldn't get any worse, my ears picked up the grinding of gears. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening around me; the walls came to life. Saws that had stained blades rotate in a circular motions, as if they were ready to tear off my flesh. I picked up my legs and began to run even faster. Not only did I have zombies behind me, but now I had to worry about getting shred to pieces?! Where did this madness end?! Fortunately, there was a door at the other side, so all I had to do was go there and I could lose them. Hopefully the blades would be able to take care of those monsters for me. Unfortunately, when I was only ten feet from the door, a large cage like barrier blocked me from my path. I cursed under my breath, believing I had lost my only way out. I looked back, seeing the horde of zombies stopped in their tracks. Guess they were smart enough to realize that they wouldn't survive the blades that were closing in on me.

I looked around, hoping to find some other way out of this mess. Thankfully, my eyes look to a trap door below me. I opened it quickly and jumped in. Despite the floor being covered in meat and blood, I knew it was my best chance. I hopped in, sliding down the decline plain. My body was getting soaked by the blood as I slid down the shoot. I went down that bloody ride for a few minutes. Covering my mouth and plugging my nose, so the blood wouldn't be in me. When I got to the end, I landed in a pool of chopped up body parts and even more blood. I rushed up to the surface quickly, gagging and wiping my face and body of the stench and sticky fluid. I felt like puking, knowing I was inside a bloodbath only made me want to pass out. But then I would be drifting in this tub and I would end up feeling worse. I urged my body to move, to keep going. I didn't want to stay there any longer. I was pleased to have seen a ladder leading out of the bath. I climbed up from the bloodied tub and walked around the circular room until I found a door. At that point I could only move forward, hoping for a better path. I opened the door and walked through it, taking me to a new location once again.

There was a bit of light, coming from a circular window with a fan blade slowly spinning. When I got further in, I was cut off by a railing. I looked around and noticed I was in a tunnel, with brick walls and an ungodly smell. I looked below me, seeing muddy water. That was when it came to me I was in a sewer system and where that smell was from. Then again, I'll take the smell of crap and piss over the taste of blood and meat anyday. After that experience, I was going to cut down on steak for a while, and just when I was starting to get used to it. Well, good thing I wasn't much of a beef girl to begin with. I didn't see anyone else down here, which was a good sign. I didn't think there would be a point where I was glad to have been alone. Still, there was nothing left for me to do but move on. I took the path to the right of me, since the other side was just a dead end. The sewer didn't seem that big space wise. I did have to jump off the platform and hop in the water to get to the other side. I cringed just thinking about trudging through the water that was full of human waste. Well, I still believe it to have been better than pushing past blood and body parts. At least the water was shallow, rising up to my hips and the distance between the two sides weren't that far away.

I climbed up the other side and walked further down on the small pavement. Pipes ran through the walls, visible for everyone to see. I was concerned about the exit, wondering how much farther I would have to go just to be able to make it out. I didn't care or even think about what would await me at the end, all that mattered was getting out of one place at a time. Soon, I came to the end of this sewer. Most of the exits were chained up and blocked, but there was an open room to the right of me. I went there, since it was the only option present for me. I came to a much smaller room, with a few lockers lining up against the wall. But there was a ladder leading up, so that meant I was making some progress. It was a much taller ladder, and it took me quite some time for me to reach the top. Eventually, I made it up to another level, where I was in a room that had a jail cell taking up ¼ of the room. Though there was no door, it was an open cell. With an empty bookshelf and a desk holding a computer with a tower. I didn't linger there too long. I highly doubt there would have been anything there to help me. Frankly, I didn't want to waste time in searching at all.

I kept moving forward, pressing a button just to open the door in the room I was in. I had to go down another long hallway, being careful where I stepped in case I would be caught in another trap. I went into a few more rooms after that. One that seemed like a standardized patient room, with a gross mattress and a small table. Then I moved to another smaller hallways, lined up with many filing cabinets. Leading me to a smaller room with boxes, more filing cabinets and lockers. I wasn't sure how many more rooms I would have to go through until I found myself an exit, but regardless I had to keep moving forward, no matter how tired I was.

I also wished there weren't so many sub rooms for me to have to navigate on my own. It felt like the closer I got to an exit, there were about ten other areas that kept me from getting there. It didn't help that some areas were much darker than others, making it difficult for me to find my way out of these situations. Still, at the very least no monsters were chasing after me. So long as those zombie hordes don't sniff me out or Anti doesn't appear again, I could handle walking around aimlessly until I knew where to go next. I headed down a green and white tile hallway and took a left on the first open door I could find. It was a room that was set up like another hospital patient room. Two beds on either side of the west and east wall. Curled up egg crafts were against some of them, since the mattresses were stained. More shelves with bottles of rubbing alcohol and bandages were placed around, as well as a curtain wall on either side of the beds. There were tables of other medicines and some even had computers on there. The lights flickered, giving me guidance, as I walked through the dirty floor in that room. This place, wherever I was at that point, sure seemed abandoned for quite some time.

I went through another room, more smaller due to the fact desks, boxes and even cabinets were clustered together. Then I had to go through a few more corridors before I found myself in a hallway with blue walls, as part of the bottom portion was covered by white bricks. There were some wheelchairs and stretchers that scattered across the hallway, blocking my path but I could easily push them out from me if I had to. There was some good light here as well, so I had no trouble getting to where I needed to be. I checked behind me every chance I could get, making sure nothing was chasing after me. Even though I was safe, I picked up my pace and hurried to the other side. My eyes lit up as I saw an elevator opening it's barbed gates to me. I couldn't have been more happy as I rushed into the metal box, leaning against the wall and railing as the fence closed. Automatically, the shaft was lifting me back up and I felt calmness take over me.

Even though I wasn't too pleased about the situation I found myself in. Sure, I was happy I had survived once again and gotten out of another mess. But there were many factors to add into this. I lost Robbie, who is most likely dead thanks to Anti. I found myself in a new area that I barely managed to guide myself out of. The worst part now, I didn't know where I was going or what my next move was. I knew I still needed to find a way to stop this glitching man, but I wasn't sure how. Now, I was by myself, with a path I had to take but didn't know how to follow. As the elevator took me up one floor at a time, I stared at the bright ceiling. My hope of finding a way out started to dwindle as the lights flickered. I wanted to ask how this situation could have escalated much worse, but I knew better than to ask such a trivial matter when I knew the answer would soon present itself to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was surprised by how short the elevator trip was. I expected it to have gone on for a while longer, since it seemed there would have been more floors in this sort of building. Last time, I was in here for so long I ended up falling asleep. However, I kept my eyes open as I waited. Perhaps it was because I had fainted so many times, I didn't feel tired anymore. That and I just didn't want to miss anything at that point. Once the shaft stopped and the gates opened, I braced myself for what I was about to see. At that point, I was certain that Anti would appear and jump me. I slowly stepped out, looking around the long hallway I found myself in. It reminded me a lot of an apartment building, with many doors and lights along the walls. I remembered that I had to live in one with my folks during eighth grade. We ended up losing another house of ours and I wanted to finish my middle school years in the same district. So we ended up renting an apartment about ten blocks from my school and we stayed there until I was done with the year. I won't lie, I didn't like being in that apartment. I had to share a room and bathroom with my brother, who was a senior at the time. The place was really small and I barely had any privacy. There were even days when I had forgotten my key and I had to wait until my brother came back so he could let me in. I was glad that we ended up moving to a bigger house after that, and it was the house I continued to stay in. I admit, that apartment was not fun and I could never imagine myself living in one again. However, I was glad we stayed there for me to finish up my third year of middle school.

I walked around, sniffing the air. Usually in these apartment buildings, there was always a funk in the air. Sometimes it was pet related, others might have been the result of burnt or spoiled food. Then there were instances where it smelt like a mixture of rubber and piss. The air around here however… smelt stale. There was no scent in this hallway, actually, there was no sign of any air flow at all. No cold breeze or heat wave. It just felt… unnatural. I couldn't exactly explain it, but I had been through enough to know something wasn't right. The quiet air, the lights not flickering, and not to mention this strange sense I was being watched. Well, then again the last one wasn't something new.

I checked all of the doors, but I wasn't sure which one I had to go into. I just kept walking, waiting for a sign to tell me where to go next. I stopped when I was close to the end of the hall, hearing some strange tune. I looked over to my left and noticed that the door on the far end was open a jar. I could hear some sort of old timey music coming in there. This must have been the sign, so I took it. I pushed my hand against the door to open it, looking inside. There wasn't much in the apartment, there was a small room with mahogany walls. Soft green carpet under my feet with a gold and red throw rug near the entrance. There were a few pieces of furniture taking up space, though it wasn't much. A green and white striped cushion chair next to a TV tray that seemed to have traces of food left on it. A small TV box set, looking like it came from the 60's at least. I noticed a few night stands around the area, one of which held a white vase. There was a drawing desk over on the far right side of this room, next to an open doorway. Nothing really seemed to have decorated the wall, aside for a clock, a painting, a bulletin board with many files of paper and a calendar.

The only illumination came from two small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Each one had three bulbs and were hooked up like fishing hooks. Then there was a large lamp over in the left corner with a potted plant next to it. The more I looked at this place, the more it seemed to have reminded me of a studio apartment. Then again, this place seemed outdated, as if it was decorated between the early to mid nineteen hundreds. Chances are, that meant whoever lived here must have been very old at the moment. There wasn't too much to explore, this place had only three rooms. The living room, then there was a side room but there wasn't too much there for me to check over. Just a twin sized bed with a metal frame, covered in a yellow comforter and a few pillows. It was in the middle of the room, underneath a window with see through curtains. There was a dresser to the left of the room, with another lamp similar to the one in the living room. A small clock radio rested on the dresser, and I was sure that was where the music was coming from.  
There wasn't much else to see in that room, so I made my way over towards the final room, which ended up to be a kitchen. There was a door on the other side, next to another window that had the same curtain as the bedroom, which was placed over an old fashioned heater. A small wooden table with two chairs on the far right side, and on the left was where the kitchen was. Everything was either a gray white or a dirty pale blue. The tiles on the floor was what separated the living room from the eating room. Over on the other side, there was a countertop with some plates, three stools on my end, and a gray, metal trash can on the other side of the island. There were cabinets around the small area. On the far side, beneath a smaller window, was a double oven, a sink and a refrigerator from the far left end all the way to the right. A bright light hung above the counter island. The most noticeable of this picture was that someone was there, standing by the sink with their back turned towards me. I could see messy, blond hair that flowed down the neck, with a pair of overalls and a white shirt. I went up to the counter, and I was certain the man heard me come in.

"Ah, here already? I didn't expect you for another hour yet." That voice… that accent… it couldn't be. My eyes went wide, but I stood there, listening. "I must admit, you seem to impress me, even though I know you aren't trying. But I know… I know… you have some questions." I wanted to ask him, but, for some reason I remained silent, letting him talk more. "I can't say I blame you. I'd be questioning everything at this point with what I've seen. The only important question you should ask yourself is this; Who are we? I know who I am and what my life was. However, that was a long time ago. Back when man and beast could become one. When there were no limits and the Gods actually cared about us. Now, there is nothing left but myths and memories. In the end, everyone choose their own path, or a path was chosen for them. Some, left this world in pursuit of the olden times. Others, were forced to become enslaved. Tapped in a prison and put to slumber for a few thousand years. And now, it seems that they are beginning to wake up, only to find out that everything has changed."

I heard some clattered, and his hands fell to his sides. The man turned to face me, approaching me and I knew who it was. George, the Groundskeeper from Markiplier Manor. At that moment, even more questions were swarming in my head. Why was he here? What was he talking about? Could he help me get out of this mess? Geroge set himself down on a seat on the other side of me. He looked at me with an eye level. "You know, you remind of a certain girl. Someone who was just as scared as you in every situation she found herself in. Yet no matter what was thrown her way, she persevered through it and believed in doing the right thing. She always pushed herself harder and harder until… she just couldn't do it anymore." George sighed, looking down.

Finally, I found my voice and spoke to him. "How did you get here?" I didn't know why that was my first question, but for some reason, I felt it needed to be answered.

He cracked a smile at me as he laughed. "I never left… in a way, you can say that that manor was never my official station. Truth is, I'm a floater… well, more or so an observer. I just tend to enter people's minds."

"So… you entered Mark and Sean's mind?"

He shook his head. "No… I entered yours." That answer freaked me out a little. He was inside my mind? But how and why? I reached up, holding the back of my head.

George laughed again. "Relax, trust me when I say I am not the one messing with your mind. It's the ones that trapped you here that are causing you to lose your sanity. Not sure what the point is, maybe they just want some fun after being locked up for so long. Well, surely they could have come up with a better game." He shrugged.

"Hold on, if you can enter my mind, why haven't you help me? Can't you take me out of this mind scape and bring me back home?" I practically begged him, because I wanted to do whatever I could to get back home.

"Sorry lassy, as much as I want to, if that beast finds out I'm here, he'll come after me." There was some sincerity and regret as he spoke. As upset as I was with his answer, it was clear that he was just as guilty about not helping me out. Then again, if he was worried about Anti finding him and killing him, I couldn't fully blame him for just wanting to be on the sides. "Look, I like ya. I told you that you reminded me of someone, and that is why I believe we can benefit from each other. I can't get you out of this mess, but I can lead you down the path you need to take to escape from here. Of course, it won't be easy. You will have to do it alone, and there is a strong possibility you will come face to face with that monster and any abominations he made as a result of his corruption.

"However, if you were able to survive up to this point, then what you are about to face will be simple." He seemed sure, as if he was confident that I would be able to survive. I had to admit, even though I didn't feel that courageous myself, it was somewhat comforting to know that I wasn't alone. Someone was watching over me and trying to help me, even if they couldn't fully protect me. At that point, I could use any and all the help that I could get.

"Alright…" I agreed, knowing that there would be no turning back. There was no point in going back, since nothing and no one would be waiting for me. "What do I have to do?"

His features on his face grew serious, I could see the wrinkles in his skin creasing as he raised a hand and pointed his finger over to the door on the other side of the kitchen. "Through that door, you will enter an area that is composed of green goop and wires. When you enter, you will have to turn on a computer monitor. Follow the monitor down to the farthest levels until you find a computer tower."

"A computer tower and monitor?" I raised a brow with skepticism.

George shrugged. "The creature you are facing has glitching powers and can control electronic objects. It only makes sense that would be where his base is."

When I heard that, I raised my hands up. "Hold on... You're telling me I'll be going into Anti's lair?" He blinked, not sure what I had said. I rolled my eyes and explained. "The monster, that's his name."

After hearing that, George nodded. "Well, I did say you would be facing that creature, didn't I?" I couldn't be mad, he did warn me about that. Still… "Look, he is regaining his power. If you want to get out of this mind scape and live, you need to take him down while he is still weak! Once you find the computer tower, you will need to find a way to shut it down. That will cut off his power and his hold on you, and you will be able to wake up."

"Just… like that?"

"Well, the process seems simple. But the path will be very dangerous. However, if you can survive through it, then you will be in the real world." George assured me. "Regardless, you can't turn back now. All you can do is move ahead, and do what you have done to keep yourself alive thus far. However," he looked back at me with his seriousness again. "When you get out of this mind scape, I want you to come and find me."

"F-find you?" I repeated.

"You still want some of those answers, don't you?" he teased me as he smiled again. "I'm not going to tell you everything, that wouldn't be fun. Plus, we'd be here for far too long and I do not feel like sitting here any longer than I need to. I'm still old in age, you know."

So, he was still going to answer me any other questions I would have. But I would need to find him in the real world. Did that mean if I escaped from this dream state, he would be outside waiting for me? And he would bring me someplace safe where he would tell me everything. It was foolish to think of that, even now, but I needed so many answers to my many questions. The only way I would be able to understand anything, was to head through that door and finish this nightmare. I held onto my satchel, with the items still in it. I looked over at him with one more question before I would have to leave. "How will I find you again?"

His smirk didn't leave his face as he shrugged. "Well, we've crossed paths twice already, right? At this point, finding one another may not be a challenge. And who knows, maybe this time I will find you." I wasn't sure whether to be disurbed or comforted by his words, all I knew was that if he promised we would meet again, I would have to believe it. It seemed that he was the only one that could give me answers to all that has happened. Sure, Dark could probably tell me, but I doubt he would. Even though I wasn't 100% sure what George was at that point, he didn't seem malicious towards me. He seemed like he was willing to help me, and I had to agree.

I took a deep breath as I stood up from my stool. Then made my way over to the dark tan door. I reached for the cold handle, turning it. Before I opened the door, I looked back at him one more time. "Wish me luck," I didn't give him time to respond as I closed my eyes, pushing the door open and walking into the new location. I stood there, blind as I shook. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, or where I would end up at that point. I slowly opened my left eye, wanting to be able to see my new surroundings. Then, both eyelids were open and I looked around. I was in a hallway, filled with three posters on either side. There was an open doorway with many wooden planks along the edges of the frames, with a big 'Welcome' sign hanging up. I could hear the dripping of green liquid falling from the ceiling. I looked ahead, seeing the flashing of a projector covering the wall up ahead, with several desks in the other room. I picked up what sounded like strange and ominous music farther away. What was worth noting, was that the walls around here were colored stained yellow. It reminded me of when paper grew old throughout the years and turned darkish gold. Actually, the whole area seemed that it was painted that color.

"Okay, I'll admit, this isn't what I expected." I said as I looked around the hallway. It did have a creepy atmosphere I will admit, but nothing that seemed to spark horror at first. I walked down the hallway, looking at the posters. Oddly enough, they were the only things that were colored. The first one had two men, back to back, staring at me. I didn't recognize them, but they sure had a very weird appearance. The one on the left had a golden complexion, similar to Markiplier. Actually, his whole face and body reminded me of the YouTuber, even with the facial hair and the red dyed style locks. But… he wore a white-dress shirt, black pants and necktie. He had a toothy grin, with large fangs. His ears weren't really pointed, but they did have a tip at the end. His eyes were nothing but black sockets with red orbs, cat like silts inside of them. And he had maroon goat horns on his head. He looked like Lucifer himself, expect I doubt he had a british accent. The other guy, well, there wasn't much with him. He was pretty much naked, save for what looked like blue jeans, torn up to expose his kneecaps. His hands were claws and were covered in a black coat. He smiled as well, showing off his teeth which were all pointed. And that tongue, it was long and slithered out of his mouth. He didn't have any horns, but he had fluffy leaf green hair. Strangely enough, what stood out about this guy the most were his eyes. He had one black socket but the other was the same color as his hair. However, both pupils were blue.

"Kind of an odd poster…" I noted as I stared at the details. "I do love the design though. The one with the horns seems familiar, but I'm not sure from where…" My eyes looked over at the one on the left, seeing the eye. "Huh… that one has a septiceye… like the logo Jack has on his channel. I wonder if there's a connection?" I looked down to see a small font of words where their kneecaps were. "For the Crown?" I read outloud with confusion. "Must be some title for this. Guess it's supposed to be a video or some show. That or just what the artist called this piece." I noted then headed a foot down to see another poster by this one. There wasn't much on this one, just a picture of the guy with the green hair from the last picture. But… he looked scared? His eyes were wide, his long ears were flapped down and his mouth showed his fanged teeth in a scrunched up manner. Next to him were a pair of eyes, black sockets that held blue pupils and there were threatening brows on them.

"He looks scared…" I noted as I saw the poster. "Is it… the eyes?" I looked at the eyes more, but didn't have any idea what they meant or who they belonged to. They couldn't have been from that other guy in the poster, his pupils were red. Was this a new person? Where was their whole body? Was it supposed to be suspenseful by just adding in their eyes? I looked to see some words plastered on the bottom of the picture. "There's No Going Back. Going back from what? Talk about a vague title, but maybe it was supposed to mean something?" I laughed suddenly. "Actually, that sounds like my situation at the moment. At this point, all I can do is move forward. No going back for me…" I told myself. Yet even as I said that, my eyes landed on the door that I entered from. Now it seemed more cartoon like with a black door handle. I checked over my surroundings, then had my feet go back over. My hand went to the knob and I began to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed and left it. "Well, had to give it a shot." So now I was locked in this strange place and I hadn't done much except look at the posters on the wall. Some progress I was making.

There was one final poster though, and I had to look it over real quick. This one didn't have any color, it was all shaded in black, white and grays. On the right was a man with white sockets and blue eyes, though the pupils were very small and he appeared terrified. Next to him showed what seemed like the horned man in the first poster, but there was a lot of features that separates him from his first incarnation. For starters, rather than having red pupils, he now had fully blue ones. And it looked like lines were running down his lower eyes, as if they were cracks in a mask. His horns were broken as well, and his smile seemed much more menacing than in the first poster. Above the scared man, were bold, red letters that said PART 3. "Part three, Say Goodbye." I read the title out loud. "That's… kind of sinister… I really hope that isn't foreshadowing anything." I hoped.

Still, seeing these posters made me wonder what they mean. Why were they placed here? Was it some sort of coincidence, or was it telling a story that would come to me later on? Whatever the cause, all I could do was look at them. I did have to admit, whoever drew these posters were really talented. Of course, it seemed there was a lot more detail in the first one, the second one was good but it felt like it needed more context. As for the third one… I'm not sure why they decided not to color it in, but it does add a bit of a horror flare to it. Regardless, I figured I wouldn't be able to get any answers from these pictures, so I walked down the hallway to see what else waited for me.

I came into a room, a very large one with papers on the wall, though they were all blank. The floors were leveled with wooden planks, some were misplaced though. Unlike the ceiling, which had pretty well-structured beams holding it. This place did seem old though, since there were a few holes in the wall, which were covered up by boards. There were wooden chairs next to a large table in the center of the room, one next to a small desk over in the far right corner and one next to a projector on the left. I looked over to the right of the room and noticed that there were what looked to have been three system fans turning on the wall. A large one in the center with two smaller ones on either side. They were covered by a logo which read, '_Jacksepticeye'_.

"Is this… some sort of workshop for Jack?" I wonder out loud as I looked around. "I guess this is a work space for Jack and Robin when they edit the videos. At least, that's what this part of his mind scape is supposed to be. It's kind of a weird office though… and yet it seems familiar." I noted out loud, looking over the large space. My feet took me over to the far corner, where the projector was rolling, showing only a blank screen. My ears picked up something, a strange beat coming from a speaker on the chair. "Was that music playing before?" I listened carefully, I could hear a low bass guitar and a keyboard. I even heard some drums coming in later as the beat went on. I smiled, tapping my foot. "Huh, it's kind of catchy." I admitted, getting into it. "But no, I can't get distracted!" I shook myself. "I gotta figure out what I have to do. Better look around some more."

I walked back towards the exit and looked over seeing a small corridor. I headed down and looked at the end, there was a large drawing desk on the left side, with a strange cut out figure. I gazed at the cut out for a moment, checking the features. It didn't take me long to realize the cut out was the shirtless man from the poster in the main entrance hall. They even got the chest features right and gave him half drawn nipples. Well, guy ones. I felt really uneasy looking at him, even if he wasn't real. That smile, those eyes and those clawed hands made me want nothing more than to back away. "Somehow, seeing a full scaled model of this guy just makes me even more anxious." I shuddered, hoping that this figure was just a piece of artwork and nothing else.

I looked behind me, seeing another room. Hopefully that one would give me some more answers. I went in, standing on top of a small balcony, overlooking a lower level. "Huh, this is a large room." I noted, looking to see what all was here. The balcony was made of wood while the lower level was made up of tiles. There was a wooden box and a coat rack on the balcony, and some sort of metal box on the wall. Around me were posters of what I saw in the main hallway. But there was one that caught my eyes. A poster with the words, 'Work Hard, Work Happy' being held up by cartoon gloves with two black buttons. Underneath the happy, there was a toothy grin that gave me deja vu. I stepped down to the lower level, seeing a total of four standard work desks and one drawing desk in the far left corner, next to where a small bathroom was. Though when I looked inside, the room was all boarded up. The only things inside were a waste basket, a toilet and another one of those strange cut outs. What really struck me as odd was the fact that the boards were nailed from the inside of the room. The fact the the light was flickering so much only added much more of a creepy factor.

"Geez, this place sure is on it's last leg. I can't imagine anyone wanting to work here. The pay had better been worth it." I may have had bad experiences with working in a small office space, but it never was this bad. Those wooden chairs certainly didn't look comfortable. I'm sure my mom wouldn't be able to last an hour in one without complaining about her back. I took a closer look around the place, looking over the desks. They didn't have anything on them, just pieces of paper, but the images were creepy. There was one where Jack was facing me, he had his green fluffy hair but his eyes were completely black, with bloody tears coming down. Another one was him in a smartphone, but the phone was glitching out terribly that I could hardly see his image. Then there was one where he was under a duvet cover, looking towards his right with a terrified expression on his face. The final one I saw him in between what looked like a freaky looking clown on the left and a little girl in black on the right. This one was the only one that had captions. 'Psychosis. I hate chainsaws.' "Psychosis?" I read out loud. "Oh yeah, Mark played that game to. This must have been an older video that he uploaded. Probably back when he still lived in Ireland."

My eyes went over to the poster with the smile, looking it over. "Strange, that smile doesn't look like it belongs to that cutout. The teeth aren't sharp… and he doesn't have gloved hands… wait…" Suddenly, I could feel the wheels in my brain turning as I looked closer at the motivation poster. "Creepy smile… gloved hands with noticeable features… a workshop that is out of date in yellow coloring… I know where I am! Bendy and the Ink Machine." I realized all too well. I should have figured from the set up alone. I knew this place was familiar, but I couldn't believe it took me this long to see for myself where I really was. "So that means, I'm in Joey Drew Studios. Or at least, in a similar one that is supposed to reflect Jack's mindscape. That explains why there are many differences.

Then again, this may not be so bad. I was quite familiar with the game revolving around the cartoon character, and even though I haven't officially played the game, (Since I was waiting for all the chapters to be completed so I could get the full game and play it on the Switch). I knew what the concept was and my main objectives. Although, I don't remember a lot of this stuff from the last few playthroughs of the game I saw. Then again, it has been a while since I last saw them. Plus, the creators of the game did mention that they tend to update every chapter with each new one that was released. Maybe this new room was one of those updates? "Well, if this is where I am… I think I know what I have to do. Though I know I won't like it."

I headed out of the large room, guessing it was supposed to have been the equivalent of a drawing room. I went back to the main hall and headed to the other side of the studio. I had to turn another corridor, where there was a dresser and a chair in a small space. There was another poster on the wall, a light above it. This one though was written with directions. It went from _Art Department, Computer Monitor, Theater,_ and finally, _Break Room. _Most of the rooms had an arrow pointing to the right, only the _Art Department_ was towards the left. I knew where I was going, heading further down. That was when I saw the infamous line from the very first chapter sprawled on the wall in… strangely not ink. _Dreams Come True _was written in green and not black ink. That was definitely a large difference from the original game.

"I forgot how old and creepy this building itself is. I wouldn't think that an abandoned building would be dripping green goo…" I remarked as I saw the splatter of the dry liquid on the wall, below the _Dreams_ and was being padded down with more droplets of the green juice. "From the ceiling…" I added, watching the droplets fall down. Now that I was looking closer, this green stuff looked similar to the green goop that was in Schneeplestien's lab in South Park. If that was the connection, then I really was in the right place. As for what I had to do, I had a sinking feeling that I knew I wasn't going to like. I kept heading down the hallway, passing by a door to my left with a light underneath and music playing. As if that wasn't creepy enough, the door was locked from the inside. One theory from the game that will never be answered, but a mystery that everyone is still trying to solve. Ahead of me should have been the Ink Machine, the one that got it's name in the title, but instead there was some sort of board on a wall. I also noticed that the corridor leading to the other wing of the floor was sealed off by some shutter. Another new detail they must have added when updating the game. I walked down the hallway, seeing the board and checking it over. From what I could gather, it seemed that it was keeping a tally of the amount of gigabytes that was being downloaded each day. There were columns with dates on the top to help keep track. "Guess this must represent the amount of video data that Jack posts every time he makes a new video." I concluded. At least he had a good record.

I turned to my right, seeing a dresser up ahead but there was another doorway to the left. I watched my step, as I saw what looked like a large cable running along the floor in the middle of this small path. So, instead of pipes, they replaced it with wires. There certainly were a lot of changes to this place. Once I was over that clutter of wires, I turned to head into the room where I was certain the machine was. However, instead of it being a plain old machine with ink around it and not working, I came into a room with a balcony. I was standing on a balcony, looking down to see another level. There was an inaccessible lift/dock area below that took up most of the room. It was cluttered with various wires, barrels and crates scattered around close to the walls. There was some sort of titular machine on the left side of the room, probably had something to do with those large chains that was descending into that large pit in the very center. I noticed more papers on the walls and large pallet of what appeared to have been cement bags. Toward the very back was a massive door, reminding me of a farm entrance.

"Okay, this is definitely new." I remarked about yet another change. I looked around the balcony I was on. On my left was another of that creepy cutout, with a shelf and a chest. To my right was a barrel, a power lever and a plug box with what looked like two battery slots. I figured right away that I wouldn't be able to pull that power lever without actual power, which that box must supply. I looked over to the shelf and chest, hoping that there would be the things I needed. On the second level of shelf, I saw a large box with a lightning bolt on it. Once I grabbed that, I looked into the chest and found the second battery. It was only a matter of placing the batteries into the slots, then I grabbed the lever and pulled it down. I watched as the chains moved, drawing up or lowering themselves, I couldn't tell. I could only peer from the balcony as I saw it bringing something from the abyss up. Before me, I saw what appeared to have been a large computer monitor, a flat screen being suspended in mid air by chains. The screen itself was black, and for it to be on it's own without any tower or power house baffled me.

"Well, I guess this isn't Bendy and the Ink Machine anymore. Now it's Anti and the Computer Screen. Then again, considering he is a glitch from a virus, it does make a lot more sense." I said out loud. I looked over the lower level, checking it over one more time. "Hmm… no tower or Cpu or even a keyboard. If this really is like Bendy, then I guess my main objective is to turn on this screen. Can't really do that if I don't have a power source though." I was stumped for a moment, not sure where to go at this point. That was until I remembered the playthrough of the game. "Oh wait, the power supply for the Ink Machine was in the break room in the second wing! Maybe that's where I have to go. Hopefully that shutter is open now."

Even though I knew that this was a bad idea, I mean this is how Henry ended up getting stuck in the studio in the first place. Turning on the Ink Machine, or in this case a Computer Screen, would pretty much spell out my death. But, Geroge did say that I would have to find my way to Anti's lair, and chances are turning on that monitor would be my best bet. Though I was pretty sure something terrible was going to come from me turning it on. Regardless, I didn't have that many options, and my feet were already taking me out of the room. I went back towards the long hallway I had to take to get here, and looked around. I noticed two things right away. The first was that the door that was across from the shudder blocking me from the other wing of the building, was open ajar. I don't remember any other doors being able to open after getting to the Ink Machine, aside from the door that had the music and the lights coming from it. Then there was the very fact that the shudder that was blocking my way was now lifted. Even though I was curious about the door on my left, I had to focus on the task at hand. So I headed down the corridor to the other wing of the building.

"Thankfully I know where everything is from those playthroughs I've watched." I smiled. Even though a few things have changed, the direction of where I had to go to a certain location didn't seem to alter. If I could get to the power room, then I would remember the objects I would need to collect. I took another right to head down to where the break room was, but got distracted when I saw a desk in the corner, the same one that looked like it was made for drawing. I looked over at it and saw a strange drawing. It seemed to have been Jack, but not him. He wore black pants and a gray hoodie, as well as green fluffy hair. However, I noticed that he had larger canines, almost to the point they looked like fangs. His hands were up close to his face, resembling claws with the fingernails very long. I also noticed that his eyes were different colors. One was a full sky blue like he usually had, but the other was a shade of green that matched his hair. On the top of the page it said in bold, **Early concept. **Then there was a big **NO **right next to the picture.

"Huh… weird drawings." I noted, checking over the image and reading the few words. "Oh, these must have been earlier or other concepts of Anti!" I realized. It did make a lot of sense. Everyone had their own version of the glitch before he came into full existence. Just like Dark, since Mark and Jack didn't really consider them official egos at that point. Both of the evil personas were just the two YouTubers messing around with creepy effects and glitches. However, the fanbase began to let their imaginations run wild and come up with these crazy theories that someone or something were possessing them. Eventually, the concept of Dark and Anti were born and a lot of artists were creating their own versions of what these alter egos looked like. Sometimes it was pretty simple, just Jack and Mark with black eyes and crying black tears. Then there were those that were way more complex. Giving the two of them demon like features such as different skin colors, anamorphic body modifications like tails and wings. The YouTubers themselves soon settled on what these new characters would look like, though over time their appearances did change little by little. For Dark, it was just Mark with a gray filter, wearing a suit and having a blue and red aura around him. Mostly red though. As for Anti, well, a slit neck was his main feature. Looking closer at the concept though, it did look similar to the one from the poster in the entry hallway. Expect, the hands were red and not black. And it was only the canines that were sharp, not all the teeth. As well as the fact that it was the pupils that were different colors, not the eyes themselves.

"I guess this design wasn't creepy enough, and that's why it says no." I concluded. "This one is really cool though! I do love the claw like hands and the heterochromic eyes for a concept. Don't know why you gave him that neck scar though. Then again, the slit neck does add a certain badass feature to him." I shouldn't have dwindled too much on it, after all it was Jack's final choice with what he wanted his version of Anti to look like. Just because it was the canon version, doesn't mean others couldn't make up their own concepts. That was what the community was for. I left the early concept there, heading down the corridor to get me to the break room. But I stopped in my tracks when a giant wooden plank from the ceiling fell down right in front of me. I wasn't scared or surprised, but it did stun me and made my brain turn a bit.

"Uh… o-okay… I uh… well I don't uh…" I stuttered, trying to come up with a good response. "Well, it is an abandoned building. After all, the walls are broken with holes in them, the flooring with the boards are all over the place. I'm sure it was just a coincidence that this huge plank fell from the ceiling. After all, this place is falling to pieces… literally I suppose." I tried to reassure myself. I forgot about that jump scare, thankfully it wasn't that bad. I made another right turn and entered a large area, which was once the break room in this part of the animation studio. There were six pedestals in total, three on the left and three on the right side of the wall. Each pedestal was connected to wires and were localized on a raised dirt ground. There was a light bulb above each pedestal, which must activate when you placed the needed item on them. At the end from between two large cable, was a power switch with a sign above labeled "COMPUTER MONITOR". I was definitely in the right place, and in order to start up the machine I would need to collect the objects necessary.

"Arlight, I know what I need to do. The hard part is trying to locate those items I need. I'm not sure how I'll find them, this place is like a maze. And it doesn't help that I'm getting crept out and have this strange feeling I'm going to get jump scared at any minute." I turned back, looking at the entrance of this room, expecting something to come in and chase me. Thankfully, I knew that there was no real threat in the very first chapter, so for now I was safe. I went over to the left side and looked up at the images, needing to be reminded of what I had to collect. Strangly though, the picture above the pedestals weren't of objects, but rather they were portraits of people. It wasn't in full color, just black and white, but it was detailed enough for me to be able to tell who was in what picture. "Chase?" I blinked, looking at the other pictures above the remaining five. The whole left side had three pictures, one of Chase Brody, then the magician and the superhero. I headed over to the right side and looked to see the portraits of the good doctor, the zombie and… what looked like Jackspeticeye himself.

If the pictures were to represent what I needed to place on the pedestals, then this would be a bit difficult. After all, I didn't exactly have the six figures here with me. And even if I did, I highly doubt they would be able to fit on that small surface without falling off or breaking it. Then again, maybe they didn't really want the person. I ponder this small puzzle, wondering what I would need to put on those pedestals. Something small, and something that represented each of the characters that were portrayed in those frames. I was a bit stumped on that one, because at that time I didn't know what I needed. I checked myself over, wondering if I had any clue on me that could help me out. My eyes drifted over to the small bag I had. I figured there could have been something in there I could use. My hands quickly opened the flap and they dug around. The first thing I pulled out was the cap that belonged to Chase Bordy. Seeing the skull with the glasses on the fabric made my guilt come back. I knew there wasn't anything I could have done, but I felt like I still failed him. All he ever wanted was to try and see his kids and mend a relationship with his wife. He tried so hard and for what, just to be killed by a monster? Meanwhile, I was still alive and doing everything I could to get myself out of this nightmare.

Looking at the hat, it was almost as if I could feel him by my side. Giving me that hopeful smile, assuring me that no matter what, I would be able to turn this around. If only I could hear it from him instead of imagining it. I looked back over at the pedestal with Chase's portrait. Then looking back at the hat, I had a strange idea. I wasn't sure if it would work, but I had to give it a try. I stepped up to the pedestal, then gently placed the hat on the surface. Once I did, the light from the bulb lite up and shone down on the object. I guess that meant that it worked and it pleased the gods. I looked over the remaining five pedestals that were empty, and began to fill up their spaces. I placed the mementos I had gotten from each ego and placed them where they belonged. The scalpel that belonged to the doctor under Schneeplestien's picture. Then I placed the magic wand on the pedestal where Marvin's portrayed was hanging. Next I added the mask that was once worn by the superhero under where Jackieboy man's image was. Finally, the drawing that was made by Robbie of him and me was placed where his own picture was.

I stepped back and looked around, seeing that most of the pedestals had some items placed on them. It seemed that it was acceptable, so that meant I was making great progress. Until I noticed that one of the pedestals was missing something. "I still need something from Jack himself." That seemed to be the real problem. I didn't have anything that I got from the YouTuber directly, so it wasn't like I could put anything on the pedestal. I checked over my bag and body again, hoping to find something that would be fitting. I reached into my pocket and took out the wallet. The one I found in the Stanley Parable. It did belong to Jack, since after all it has his ID in it. I gave it a shot and placed it on the pedestal with his photo above it. However, after a solid minute, the light didn't come on. I gave a sigh as I put the wallet back in my pocket. "Worth a shot… maybe there's something around here that I could use." I figured.

That meant I had to leave the room, so I headed back out into the hallway. The moment I turned the corner, I jumped back as I saw staring before me was one of those cutouts. "WAH! Ha!" I gasped. "Freaking hell! And here I thought I was safe from the jump scares for a while." I breathed as I looked over the haunting figure before me. "At least this one is made out of cardboard. I could probably pee on him and it would do nothing." I chuckled, feeling better knowing that it wasn't an actual monster that was ready to attack me. "But still… this thing wasn't here before…" I noted as I grew serious. I looked around, wondering if whoever put this cutout here was still nearby. Sure, this did happen in the original game. But the fact that someone is placing these cutouts around only made my anxiety grew. Because I wasn't so sure if they would remain hidden or actually appear before me.

As if that wasn't what I had to worry about, the next thing I knew was that my eyes were staring straight ahead of the cutout, towards a room that I was all too familiar with. But seeing it up close in person, it made me sickened yet curious. My legs took me to that area, and I was in a room that screamed death. In the very center was a large surgical table, with a large stain of that green goo behind it. In front of the table were two candles resting on wooden beams as well as a tool box and a wooden chair. To the left was a door, a five level shelf, another wooden chair and a large cable cord above a box. The right had a smaller work table with the message "WHO'S SCREAMING NOW?" written in more of that green goop. But what disturbed me the most was who was strapped onto that surgical table. A man, with a familiar face, leaning against the surface. He was held down by three leather straps. One running across his legs, the other across his torso and the last on his chest. He wore a dark blue hoodie, with black pants and a gray flat cap. His hair was brown and shaved, but some bits of green stuck out. His eyes were half lidded, I could still see the dull pupils. What stood out to me the most, was the horrible gash running through his neck, still bleeding with fresh blood.

"N-no… it can't be…" I took a step back, not wanting to believe it, but my eyes weren't lying. "W-what the…. What…. J-Jack?" I didn't want to admit what I saw was true. I had hoped that it was just a fake, some sort of clone of Jacksepticeye himself. But the flat cap, that baby like face and those blue eyes… there was no mistaking it. I shouldn't have been surprised, after all I had pretty much seen all of his other egos die, so why wouldn't I expect to see him dead as well? But I hadn't even met him before Anti had gotten to him. I was sure this was Anti's work, after all the cut on his neck was his signature. But, this didn't make any sense. How could it have been that Jack died before I could meet him in the mindscape? Did Anti off him first before I awoken in the Stanley Parable? Or was he already dead before I was abducted? It would make sense that Anti would go after Jack first… but to think he would strum him up like a prize, it was just too sickening. I didn't even get the chance to meet him or even try to help him. I can only hope that his death was quick and painless… then again, a cut from the neck probably isn't the most pleasant way to die.

I didn't want to look at this gruesomeness for so long, however, I dared to as I looked up to the top of his head. His signature flat cap, the one he wore when he first began YouTube. I hadn't seen it since he moved from Ireland and his career on the internet really took off. I still needed something for that pedestal to place in the break room. Something that belonged to Jack and would probably hold some meaning. I knew that I shouldn't have, that it would be disrespectful to the dead. However, I had a strong feeling that this was what I needed to be placed on the last pedestal. I reached up, grabbing the flat cap from on top of Jack, then I slowly made my way out of the room. I walked passed the cutout and went back to the break room, placing the hat on the last open pedestal. Once it was on the surface, the light lit up. I smiled, glad that all six items were finally in place. "Okay, I guess that's all of them." I noted as I looked around the well lit room. "That's the first part done, but…" I turned back to the switch, beside it was flashing words that read, "LOW CIRCUIT". That was the next part I had to take. "I need to somehow get this electrical circuit to flow to the screen. It should be similar to how to start up the pressure. I think it was in that theater room on the other end of this building."

That meant I would have to start walking down, so I walked out of the break room and headed back to the hallway where I turned from the Computer Monitor. I kept heading down the other end of the hallway until a reached a small space with another one of those posters. There were two doors on either side of a circular table, with a chair facing the wall. On the table though was what looked like a small septiceye plush and… a tape recorder? This must have been a Bendy element because I doubt people nowadays use these. They typically use their phones for those things after all. Still, I was pondering what could be on this tape. Usually these recordings were what the employees of the studio left behind. However, maybe that wouldn't be the case. My finger pressed the button to play and I heard an Irish accent calling through.

"It sure feels good to finally be back from Pax. This year was crazy, I think there were more people there than last year, Then again, there certainly were a lot of YouTubers for the panels. But it sure was fun, YouTubers from all over gathered together for this event!

"It was so inspiring, that there were these girls that gave all the YouTubers a small gift bag. As soon as I got on the plane, I looked to find a pair of earrings, with green gems in them! Those girls from Living Style sure know how to make amazing jewelry! They even gave a ring to Mark!

"I'll be using these pieces for the next time I bring up Anti. I think it will suit him. Oh, that reminds me, I need to get started on the new character for this year's Halloween special. A new ego, inspired by the Bendy game; Jameson Jackson! Now, I just have to find a fake mustache and a dapper hat."

As soon as the message ended, I was already batting my eyes as I listened. There was no mistaking it, that recording belonged to Jack himself! I guess he must have recorded this right after he got back from this convention he went to? Probably a big one if so many YouTubers were there. Strange, I didn't hear anything about a convention for panels regarding YouTube. Then again, I don't live in a country where such events take place. The only interesting pax we have were Festival of Nations or Anime conventions. It was usually Florida or Los Angeles that hosted Pax for Internet stars. It was sad, but true. That was why I could never go there, because it was so many states away. Though it was my dream to attend such a pax and meet so many famous YouTubers, After all, the chances that they would come up north were very slim.

But… he mentioned earrings that he got from this said event. And what's more, he was planning on using them to decorate Anti. Now that I thought about it, I did remember seeing earrings in those long ears of that demon. Did that mean… Anti became hostile and powerful because of those pieces of jewelry? What's more, he mentioned the fact that the same people that gave him those pieces also gave Mark a ring! He had to have meant Markiplier because that was the only Mark he knew. Could it have been the same red ring that was the power source of Dark's abilities? I remembered the journal I read back at Markiplier Manor; about how Mark had came back from a convention and got a souvenir. He began to act differently, becoming paranoid, lack of sleep, and seeing visions. I couldn't confirm if any of that happened to Jack, but based on what was going on around me, I say that this was proof enough. There had to have been a connection, I was sure of it. Those earrings and ring had something in common, and they were the cause of all my, Mark's and Jack's nightmares.

The problem was, I couldn't really figure out much without any further evidence. At that point, it was just speculation and just a coincidence that it all matched up. The only way I was going to be certain was if I gathered the intel myself. But that would have to wait until after I got out of this Bendy themed nightmare. I rounded the corner and began heading down another long hallway, with more of those large wires sticking out from the wall. "Alright, that switch should be…" I said out loud, walking down the hallway towards the end. I paused though when I saw that cutout peeking out from the other end, then pulling back. "What the hell?!" I immediately ran after, turning around to see the demon like man resting against the wall. "Oh come on, I saw that." I told the fake cutout. "I'll admit, it did surprise me, but it was a cheap jump scare." I stated as I looked over, seeing the theater room. Some green goop splattered on the floor, mostly right next to the life sized image. A trail of it was leading into the small room, consisting of two rows of chairs that were neatly aligned. To the left of the second row was a projector on top of a table. A large shelf on the right wall, filled with some reels. But my main objective was to get to that large machine, the one that would bring power to the Computer Monitor.

I stepped down, going into the lower leveled room. The moment I entered, the projector turned on and on the screen, was Jacksepticeye himself doing his intro. "Top of the morning to ya, Laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to…" That was as far as he got before the video looped itself. He high fived the camera before going to start his greeting to the viewers. It didn't even show what game he was playing, it only showed the player himself. I watched the loop a few times, taking it in for a moment. That only made me shrug. "Honestly, after everything else I have been through, I kind of saw that one coming." Sure, it was kind of spooky to think that the projector turned on without any help. However, this wasn't the worst jumpscare I have seen. At least this one wasn't all in my face, so I was fine.

I headed towards the large machine behind the projector, with many more wires, mechanical instruments, but the most noticeable was a large button with the words 'Power Circuit' above it. It took me only a second to press the button and felt proud of myself for doing it. "Okay, I turned on the power. Now shit's going to happen." I stated as I made my way out of the room. "Prepare for chaos to be unleashed." I winced, knowing full well that something worse was going to happen. I was right to assume so as I was heading back to the break room, I could hear what sounds like banging and clunking nearby. I wasn't even sure where it was coming from, there weren't any pipes just wires. I kept going, ignoring the dissection room and headed back to the pedestal room. "Power up the Monitor, they said. That will be smart." I mocked myself. "Oh who am I kidding, I didn't have a choice to begin with!" I realized.

Once I had gotten to the switch, I didn't hesitate to flip it. The sign said 'Running' and all the lights in the room went out. Chances are, all the electricity was being processed through towards the Monitor. "Oh, great… now it's gone dark." I complained. At that point, I shouldn't have been surprised and yet I still found the need to complain about everything happening around me. It wasn't as if it was annoying me, more so just tedious. My feet carried me out of the break room and I had to walk down a bunch more hallways. I knew where I would have to go to, and though I did my best to prepare myself, the frights that would be laid out before me would still make me shake to this day. I rounded a few more corners, jumped over the large wire running across the floor, and went over to the room that was supposed to be holding the Computer Monitor that I had supposedly turned on. When I had gotten to the doorway however, I saw that the entrance was blocked. Boards were covering up the room, preventing me from getting inside. The worst part was, I knew this would happen. However, it was the fact that I didn't know what I had unleashed.

"Oh damn… this is not a good sign… Do I dare even look inside?" I wondered as I debated on torturing myself. Yet once again, curiosity compelled me to take a look and find out for myself what it was I had set freed. I didn't even get a good look to see the large screen before something popped out behind the boards, reaching out with what little space there was to try and grab me. It happened so fast, I couldn't even see the figure. All I was able to see was a clawed hand reaching out to me before I tripped and fell to the ground. The next thing I knew, I saw the doorway leading to the room being covered in that green goop. It started to cover the floor, spilling out from the wires. That was when I knew it was time for me to leave. I picked myself up and ran as quickly as I could. I ran as fast as my legs could carry, running through the hallways, trying to outrun the goop that was pouring out. The shutter that was blocking the other wing of the building closed, and was holding in the green goop. The closer I got to the exit, the more the green stuff was flooding. It was pretty much up to my knees by the time I had gotten near the main entrance. I found it difficult to even run, but I had to push through. The ceiling was collapsing, spilling not only the slime like substance but some wooden beams as well.

I saw the door that would lead me back to that apartment. It was open ajar, and some light was shining through. I knew it would be a step back, and I would have to probably start over. I didn't care, I wanted to get out of there. I rushed out, nearing the door, hoping to find some sanctuary from beyond. Instead, the next thing I knew, I fell right through the floorboards. Landing into a large pool of that green stuff. I gasped then let out a groan after making contact with the floor. I sighed, getting up and looking around. I was knee deep in that liquid, and somehow it felt even worse when I was down here. Thankfully, there was a large cable running from the floor to the ceiling with a valve on it. My instincts told me to go over and turn it, hoping it would get rid of the mess. To my luck and surprise, once I had turned the valve, the green goop had sunk into the floorboards and I could freely walk around without any worry.

I was able to get a better look around the room. There was a door nearby, but it was blocked by a bunch of chairs and even a dresser. Personally, I didn't feel like wasting my energy with trying to move those objects out of the way. The door was probably locked anyway, and I couldn't do anything if it wouldn't open. There was a shelf next to it, which contained yet another recorder. Strange how there was one lying around this place. Actually, I don't remember this room being in the original release of Bendy. Again, must have been another part of the recent update. I went over to it and pressed the button, hoping the goop didn't damage the tape. To my astonishment, this time it wasn't Jack's voice I heard, but rather it was Markiplier himself.

"It sure was one heck of an adventure. Going to Pax is supposed to be fun, but it seemed even more exhausting. I don't mean to complain, I just wish we could have taken this year off. Between the uploads on my channel for the charities and our up and coming projects, I've hardly been able to get any sleep as of late.

"Thankfully, the Iplier crew has helped me greatly. And besides, according to Ethan, this convention was supposed to have YouTubers from not just in the states, but all over the world. It was mandatory, so we had to go. At least my fans helped support me. And I even got a gift from these girls who have a channel dedicated to crafts and jewelry. They got me a ring with a red stone!

"I put it on as soon as I got it and I plan on using it in my future projects. Who knows, maybe this ring could be seeing itself on the screens. I'll have to make sure to credit the girls that made them. They even gave something to Amy and Ethan!"

As I heard his voice, and listened to it, my fears were confirmed. I thought back to the ring I had taken from Dark when I first met him. And how it caused so much trouble and had such a large amount of power inside. I was pretty sure of it, that was the same ring that Mark got at this Pax convention he went to. Probably the same one that Jack went and got those earrings. What bothered me the most though, was the fact that both of them got items that caused them to be possessed by their alter egos. And both jewelry were from the same people that made them. Another thing that made me weary was that Mark mentioned that Amy and Ethan had gotten items from those same people as well. I only knew Ethan from his collabs with Mark. He was part of the Iplier crew, but he also has his own YouTube channel. CrankGamesPlays I believe it was called? I didn't really see too much of his content, just him reacting to things his fans made him. It wasn't that I hated him, I just wasn't that interested. As for Amy, I knew she was Mark's girlfriend, but didn't know much about her outside of that. I believed she did have some sort of social media account where she went by Pebbles, but that was really all I knew about her.

Now that I think about it, both of them helped Mark out with his channel, and yet I didn't really get to know them that well. But, it wasn't Mark's fault, I was just more interested in him than the ones behind the camera. I still believed they did a wonderful job helping him out with his videos, but I wasn't into how it all worked. At any rate, I still needed to get out of here. I looked around and was thankful to see another doorway. I walked through it and saw a staircase leading downstairs. Guess going up was out of the question for now. I headed down the wooden staircase, seeing a sign that read, _DANGER! KEEP OUT! _As it was being shone on by a flickering light. Well, I didn't have any other options at the moment so I would have to ignore it.

More goop was dripping from the walls as I turned to head down another flight of stairs, only to be stopped by a large pool of green slime. There was another large wire like pipe against the wall with a valve. I had to trudge through the depths just to get there and turn the wheel, seeing the green stuff draining out from the floorboards. Once it cleared, I headed further down the large stairwell, until I made it to the ground floor. It was still covered in the liquid, so I had to search for another valve to drain it all. Thankfully, there were two pipe-like wires, but only the one on the right held the wheel. I slowly crawled towards it, and turned it to drain this mess. Once the green goop around me faded, I was able to see a door closest to where the valve was. I had hoped that beyond that door would lead me to the exit so I could escape from this place. I don't know what I had done, but somehow I felt I only made my situation worse for myself. And unlike the last few places I had been to, I knew for a fact that getting out of this world would be a lot harder for me, and the road would be that much longer.

I went through the door, going into the room. I looked around hoping to find something that could help me. There was a plank on my left, and barrels to the right of me. Splatters of green goop decorated the floor, and one of those large wires was dripping more of it. There was a message written in the green substance on the wall, where half of it was made with tiles. "THE GODS ABANDONED US." I read out loud. "Gods? Was someone worshipping deities? Actually, didn't that Groundskeeper mention gods at one point?" I remember when I first met him at the manor, he told me to pray to the Gods. And then, when we met again, he said that he lived in a time when the Gods cared about them. I highly doubted he was the one that wrote those messages, but there had to have been a connection between the writings, him and Anti. I noticed a hallway leading somewhere, however it was blocked by a bunch of boards, like in the Computer Screen room. Thankfully, there was a wooden work bench on the other side, with a mug, a toolbox and an axe.

My hands reached over, picking up the axe. It was surprisingly lighter than I would have expected, since I could easily hold it in one hand. "This will definitely come in handy." I remarked, giving a few practice swings. I highly doubt that this would do much damage if it came down to it. It was just an axe, it wasn't like I had a gun with me this time. But, it would hopefully be able to help me get into new areas easier, and defend me against monsters should that happen. I turned and headed for the boarded up hallway, wasting no time as I chopped down those planks one after another, not missing a single one. I had power for the first time since being in this nightmare realm, and I was abusing it! I made my way through the small corridor and turned to see another closed door being blocked by three wooden planks. They took no time in getting destroyed by the sharp blade of my weapon.

Once I opened the door, I saw the room before me. It definitely looked like the ritual room from the original Bendy game. A ritual symbol was drawn on the floor and was surrounded by candles. There were also three coffins; two laying against the wall and the other on the floor. Three chairs sat around the symbol, one from the left and the other two on the right. A wall shelf built up of large wooden planks was located on the left side of the room. I saw another of those posters from the main hallway printed on the wall, next to a large cable cord on the right side. There was a door on the left side, but it was blocked by three boards.

I had a bad feeling when I would be entering this room, but it was the only place I could go. My feet carried me into the room, and I could feel the uneasiness. I didn't know if it was my body that was shaking or the floor. When my foot landed on the symbol, I could feel my whole body freeze, like a bunch of ice fell on my skin. I saw strange images appearing in my mind, they only lasted a few seconds but I could see what each of them were. The first thing I saw was what looked like one of those PC towers, the ones used to power up a computer and store it's main power source. The second one, I wasn't quite sure what it was but it seemed like a large spire, almost as if it was a tower, and it was being surrounded by trees which paled in comparison to the height. The third image, was Antisepticeye, reaching out with one hand towards me as another was holding a knife. He was coming from what looked like an arched doorway, and it was clear that with that toothy grin and bleeding eyes, he was only causing trouble.

The room around me started to grow dark and foggy, my mind was racing and it felt overwhelming. I couldn't take it anymore, and the next thing I knew, I fell to my knees and my eyes closed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I'm not sure when I had woken up, all I knew was that it was some sort of music that brought me out of my unconscious state. It was hard to distinguish but it sounded fairly close to the opening of an orchestra performance. My vision was blurry as I tried to steady myself. I groaned, getting up onto my feet as I held my head. "Fainted again…" I told myself. "I really need to stop doing that." I looked around the room I was in, this ritual room. I was the only one here, thankfully. I turned around and headed back through the doorway I came through, seeing if it was possible to go back. Not sure why, but I figured I would want to see if I had the option in case I missed anything. Sadly, the passageway to that other room was blocked off by a bunch of fallen boards and green goop pooling onto the floor. I should have expected that, but it only meant one thing; I had to keep moving forward. I walked back into the ritual room and now noticed the symbol drawn on the floor. It looked like a triangle with some sort of eye in the center. Each point had a lit candle on it. Strange, I was certain that wasn't the symbol used in the Bendy game-play. Could it have been connected to Anti in some way? If so, what did it mean? As much as I wanted to know more about it, I had to focus on getting out of here.

The ax I had picked up a while back was lying against the coffin near the door that was boarded up. I wasn't sure how it got in that position, but at least it was still here. My arm reached out and once it was in my hands, I swung it a few times to remind myself how to use it. I walked over to the door and chopped the boards that were blocking it. There were only two though, so it wasn't much of a hassle. Once the door opened, a stairwell leading downstairs was seen. "Guess the only place to go now is down. Just when you think you can't go any lower." I gave a quick, reassuring breath before I made my way down the stairs, being stopped for a split second by a board or two falling from the ceiling. That trick again, but at least it wasn't so bad. I saw the small sign up above an archway. "Utility Shaft 9," I read out loud. "This is the pathway to the music department." I remembered. At least I knew where I was going, so that was a good sign.

Once I was on the last stair, I looked around the area. Not much to really see. There, in front of me, was a small shelf with bowls of some green stuff and white dough. Also, rather than cans labeled as Bacon Soup, there appeared to have been cans of coffee beans. I saw a sticker of the man from the cutouts upstairs, next to a large bolded text that reads, '_SHE WILL SET US FREE.' _I re-read that line in confusion. "She? Who are they talking about?" I wondered. I thought back to Sammy, the guy who lived in the music department in the original game, he was talking about Bendy; the ink demon. Though some people did theorize that he was mentioning Henry, but no one really knew. That made sense though since both Bendy and Henry were males. But… she? I don't remember that many female characters in the game. Aside from Alice Angel's. So I was stumped when the message mentioned a girl. Were they… talking about me? I did want to be free from this nightmare I was in, but… where did the 'US' fit into this? I came here alone, unless it mentioned the other egos of Jacksepticeye. But that couldn't be possible, all of them were dead, I saw it myself.

The moment I began to think about their defeats, I shook it off quickly. The rest of the place didn't have much to really detail. Some more coffins, a few walls that were mechanical, and more candles either on the shelves or on the floor. That was a fire hazard waiting to happen. There was a banjo near the far left of that shelf though, indicating I was near the music department. I looked around more and my eyes laid on what appeared to have been another tape recorder. It was on another shelf next to another demon sticker with a chair next to it. I grew curious and believed that this may help me get further into this mystery about what was happening. The last two audio logs were from Jacksepticeye and Markiplier, so chances are this next one must be from another YouTuber. I clicked play and listened.

"I needed this, I didn't think this was a good idea at first but I was convinced into it. I still feel bad; about Madline and our marriage, about YouTube, and just feeling lost. I know I am grateful that so many of my fans have supported me through these hard times, but now and again, I still feel like I'm straying on the wrong path. I dunno, maybe I need a longer break from the internet.

"Then again, perhaps things are turning around. It took me a while, but Madline and I are on speaking terms now. She is happy and so am I. It seems we both agree we weren't made for each other and couldn't commit. But that was mostly my fault. At least she has forgiven me, it's still hard to forgive myself though.

"But, I was able to find God. I have neglected him for a long while, but after getting back to him I feel this sense of relief. As if all my worries have finally left me. And after that convention, the one I didn't want to go to but did, I know it sounds strange but it's like the voice of a higher being has been talking to me. Reassuring me that everything would be okay and that I would find the light. I believe it, and will follow that voice towards the light."

When the audio ended, I tried to wrap my head around who had said that and what they meant. I replayed the audio again and listened closely to that voice first. It took a few minutes, but it clicked in my head. "Wait… is that Ssundee?" I gasped at the realization. I didn't really know him as well as Jack and Mark, but Cap had told me about him. Apparently, he was mostly known for doing Minecraft videos and he also has his own persona, which he called Derp Ssundee. I didn't really play the game that often, but once in a while if I was bored enough, I would see what people would do on that platform. It wasn't really my thing, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't fully uninterested. Guess he must have went to the same Pax that Jack and Mark did. But… did that mean that he also got some sort of item that would become possessed? He did mention something about a voice talking to him, but that could have just been him talking about his religion… right? He sounded like he was going through a tough time, guess not all YouTubers had it well.

"Why are all of these tapes being placed about?" I wondered. Was there really a connection between these three YouTubers? Maybe Ssundee was part of this was well? It was giving me a headache just thinking about it. I really wanted some answers about what these tapes meant and what their purpose was, but the only way I was going to get those answers was for me to move forward. The ax was gripped tightly in my hands, as my feet took me further down the small room. I headed down, then took a right towards a small corridor. I then looked to my left, seeing a long hallway that was being flooded in more of the green goo. It was small, but pretty narrow, with boards leaning against the walls, a few chairs loitered around, and not to mention more of the slime pooling from above the ceiling. I groaned, knowing this would be the path I would have to take in order for me to get where I had to go. I slowly stepped in, hearing my feet making a gurgling sound once I stepped into the thick liquid. I gagged, feeling the green stuff rise up just below my knee. Why was this hallway so deep?

I was thankful that nothing appeared from out of the passageway, but that didn't mean it was less gross. I swore that my nose picked up a faint smell from this goop. My nose picked up the faint scent of metallic parts and even that strange dust you would smell when you cleaned off your computer. My brother used it when he wanted to get rid of the dust on his keyboard and on the fans of his motherboard. I used it a few times for my own computer as well, but not as often. It really made me wonder what exactly this stuff that I was walking through was made out of. Then again, I was scared to even ask. "This is probably the most unpleasant thing I've ever had to go through." I complained to myself. "I don't even want to know what I'm even stepping in." I looked down at the green icky mess before me. I really hoped that that would have been the only time I would need to trudge through that stuff, but chances are I wouldn't be so lucky.

I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts though, when my ears picked up what sounded like faint whispering. I bolted my head up and saw the outline of someone walking passed the opening on the other end of the hallway. I couldn't get a good look at them, but they sounded like a guy. I noticed that there was green on him, but that was all I could make out. "Hello?" I called out, speeding up my pace. "Excuse me! Can you help me?!" I called out, trying to reach him as he walked passed the door frame. I knew it was a long shot, but perhaps that guy could have helped me figure out what I needed to do to get out of here. I was willing to take any help I could get at that point.

When I reached the other side, I turned around the door frame and looked to where the guy was going. Only to find a dead end, with that cutout leaning against the wall, right next to a large shelf with many more cans of coffee beans. "Where the hell did he go?" I asked, looking around the area, to see if I could find any trace of him. I shuddered, realizing that maybe I had dodged a bullet. After all, the one that was supposed to have come down this hallway was Sammy Lawerence. He was the main antagonist of chapter two of the Bendy game, and he was far from helping anyone other than Bendy himself. But, the more I thought about it, Sammy was covered in black ink, but the one that passed by, he was green and I didn't see him having a goopy figure. Granted, I didn't get a very good look at him, but I was sure that wasn't Sammy. Then again, if it wasn't the Music Director, who else could it have been? Perhaps Anti himself? No, that didn't make any sense. If it was the glitch, he wouldn't just ignore me, he would come after me. Unless he was still trying to play his game and mentally torture me.

I looked back at the demon cutout, sighing as I knew it wasn't going to give me any answers. I turned my back on it and headed to the other side, where I came across a shutter gate, and a box next to it with three blinking lights and a small lever. "Right," I noted. "I have to get power to the gate by pressing a few switches. They should be around here somewhere…" I then began to look around the area. There were three switches in total, and usually they weren't too far apart from each other. I found the first one no problem; it was hiding behind a few coffee cans on that shelf next to the cutout. One down, two more to go. The rest of the switches were back on the other side of the green river. I sighed, being forced to go through it all again. I was able to find the second switch in an alcove to the right of the two coffins leaning against a wall. The last switch was to the left of a poster, one that… had Jackieboy? It looked like him, red suit and all. He was standing on top of a snowy mountain, with two others by his side. One on his right that was wearing some sort of sweat suit in blue. The other was behind him, wearing a black ninja outfit. He held up a white flag that had in bold pink, '#1 Cool Kid'. The title in the poster was labeled up top. 'Cool Patrol, Featuring Jackieboy Man. Made by Ninja Sex Party.'  
"Ninja Sex Party?" I repeated with a raised brow. "Oh," I suddenly got it. "It's Dan's channel, Dan from Game Grumps. I wasn't aware that Jack was in any of those videos. Mark, sure. But… I think this is the first time I've seen a collab with Jack and them." I noted. I then began to make my way through the river of green goop. Once I had made my way back to the gate, I raised the gate and waited for it to open. Once I was able to get through, I saw a doorway that was boarded up on the other side. I began to smash the planks one by one, until I saw a bit of a light flip on and what sounded like a gasping moan. I paused for a moment, only to cut through the rest of the board and look through the doorway, turning my head left and right. There was no sign of life anywhere, so that was a relief. I slowly entered this place and looked around. It seemed the same as it did from the game

The logo for the Music Department was painted on a large board. It had the title of this department on a scrolled up parchment, with music notes scattered around. Beneath the large sign, there was a smaller one that told me who the director of this place was, but it was smeared off for some reason, so I couldn't see who it was. I knew that in the game, it was Sammy Lawrence, but I was certain that wasn't the case for this one. I could see records below the director banner, there were supposed to be four in total, but the second to last one was missing for some reason. Two radios hung above the logo, with a demon cutout from the right side. I noticed another audio log on the left of me. I was able to see with what little light I had, and figured that maybe this one would get me more backstory about what was going on. I headed over to the recorder and played it, listening to what it had to offer. The sound of a giddy, female voice could be heard on the other end.

"I. Am. So. Excited! I can't believe how many people were at this years' Pax! Seriously, there must have been over four hundred YouTubers at this convention, and it was amazing seeing so many from different states and countries. It was overwhelming on the first day, but things started to settle down after a while. Thankfully I was able to have my MC crew with me. Maybe not everyone, but the main cast for the most part.

"Jason wasn't too keen on going at first, since we had not only Joseph to worry about, but our baby of the group, Julia to worry about as well. Not to mention we have been talking about wanting to have a third child, even though I think it's a bit too soon for another kid. I was able to talk with my mom and she agreed she could take care of the kids. She sounded a little too excited though, I hope she isn't planning on spoiling them during the weekend.

"At least the convention was only three days. Though I do wish it were a bit longer, since it felt like we didn't get enough fans. But it was all well in the end. We ended up getting a two hour QandA panel, told everyone what our plans were and even did some live action skits. At least I have plenty of ideas of what to do when I get back to video making. And for what it's worth, I got a pretty cute pin that some girls made for me and the others in the crew."

Strange, that voice did sound familiar, but I couldn't figure out where it was from. I know I heard it somewhere before, but couldn't remember. I was able to deduce that this person was definitely another YouTuber, and it seemed her videos focused on MineCraft, like Ssundee's. But, she said something about having a crew? Like the Iplier crew that Mark has? Too bad these audio logs couldn't tell me who made these recordings, like the game did. But, chances are she must have been to this Pax that Jack and Mark had gotten those items that manifested Dark and Anti. And she probably got something as well. Hopefully whatever kind of item she ended up getting, wouldn't possess her. Though it was too soon to tell at that point.

"Alright, that tape didn't help me out too much… but luckily I still know where I have to go." I made my way through the darkness and found another doorway next to where I came from. There was a barrel to the left of the door with a lit candle and a few more of those posters. I was able to get there by seeing some light that lead me to a single flight of stairs leading down towards a door. I knew it was the exit, but it was blocked by a lot of the green goop. More of those large cables hung on the wall, but I saw that they had some cuts in them and was leaking the green stuff. "Of course the stairwell would be flooded. The only way I'm going to get through that is to drain it. If I remember correctly, that pump switch to drain the ink from the stairwell was in Sammy Lawerence's office. So, I need to go there to drain this mess. But first," I turned to my right, seeing a power switch. I grabbed and pulled the lever, hearing some clucking noises around me. When I turned back to the large sign, I saw the lights coming on. "That should help, at least I can see better." I then headed back to begin searching for Sammy's office.

As I was back in the bigger space, my eyes drifted to the ceiling, as I saw a large glob of that green goop falling and splattering right in front of that board. I stepped back in disgust, my mind telling me not to go near it. I still wasn't exactly sure what it was or what the purpose of it was, all I knew was that if I could avoid it as much as possible would be ideal. Sometimes it wasn't easy, especially when I had to wade through a hallway full of it. I didn't think it was too big of a deal at first, it was just thick, food colored liquid. That was, until I saw the pile landing on the floor starting to move. My body went rigid as the goop transformed, manifesting into a circular shape. I saw a green eye, with red veins in the cornea. It had a tail at the end, wiggling it so it could move. I nearly wanted to vomit, knowing full well what it was that was approaching me. A green eyeball that was about the size of my two hands cupped together. That wasn't even the worst part, when the pupil and cornea closed, it replaced the iris with sharp teeth. So instead of seeing, it was trying to eat at me.

The green ball rushed towards me, very quickly than I thought. I stepped back, having it missed me. My instincts took over and I began to swing the axe in my hand at the green eyeball with teeth. Once the sharp part had sliced it open, more of that green stuff splattered across the floor, some of it even getting onto my clothes. Again, I felt the urge to gag on the floor. However, I resisted and swallowed back down. I thought it was the end, but as I looked back, more of them started to appear from other piles of the goop. There were six in total left for me, wiggling their tails my way and getting their teeth ready once I was in their path. One of them got me in the leg as it bit hard with those human shaped chompers. Thankfully I was able to grab it and slice it open. They weren't so big or quick, plus it was easier to dodge them most of the time. Eventually I was able to kill the last of them. My lungs gasped as I breathed to get more air. That was a bit of a workout and a rush for me. The wooden floors were covered in green goop that was splattered pretty much everywhere. My clothes and bits of my skin were a victim of the mess as well. It didn't burn nor did I feel any strange effect from it when it came into contact with me. At least it proved it wasn't dangerous in a sense.

Once I cleared the room, I felt the floor shake for a brief moment before strange music began to play on the speakers. It was a strange tune being broadcasted across the room. I turned over to my left side, seeing the shutter that was blocking a large part of the music studio finally being lifted up. I also noticed that where the entrance to the recording studio was, a rectangular shaped screen had the word "RECORDING" flashing. Guess that meant that with those strange creatures defeated, I was able to explore more of this studio. Thank goodness, that means I would be able to head further in and get myself out of this place. I went down the now opened wing of the Music Department, passing by a few doors and another area on the left that lead off somewhere. My goal was towards the end of the hallway, where I saw the office I needed to enter. The office from the outside had a sign above it, saying "OFFICE OF - - MUSIC DEPARTMENT DIRECTOR". There was a music note above the word 'office' and an arrow pointing straight to where the door was. Strange, it looks like Sammy's name was once again missing. There was also a window there, but the problem was, it was closed with a shudder.

Once I was near the window and saw it shut, I sighed in frustration. "Damn! So much for getting in the easy way." In the original game, the window was actually open and you could see into the office. I would have been able to see the pump control right inside, but with the metallic barrier blocking my view, there wasn't much in front of me. Near the office's entrance, there was another of those demon cutouts, a pair of posters with more Jacksepticeye related stuff, and another audio log resting on a small shelf. Above the door were a few cables spilling a load of green goop at the door. It looked like it was being sprayed upon at such a high speed, like rushing water from a hose. Not like in the first version where there were a few droplets spilling and a small puddle blocking the door. My original idea was for me to try and crawl through the window opening to get inside and flip the switch there. Unlike Henry, I was younger and more flexible so I was confident I could have done it. After all, the window wasn't that small. However, that option was out of the question. I could just duck under the leaks and try to pry the door open myself. Then again, I didn't feel like getting hosed down by that green gunk.

"Okay, I know where I have to go. I just need to get through." I noted. "Alright, from what I remember, there's a way to stop the ink, or in this case gunk, from flowing. There's some pressure valve in Sammy's sanctuary, which can be unlocked by going into the recording studio and playing a tune. But the combination for that is in the closet, across from Sammy's office, which is locked. However, there should be keys to that in one of the waste baskets around here… I just have to figure out where."

My eyes drifted back to the recorder on the shelf. I wasn't sure if it would give me any hint on where the keys were located, but it couldn't hurt to listen. Perhaps it would give me more insight about what happened to the other YouTubers at Pax. I hit the play button and listened to what was recorded. My ear picked up a male voice, as it spoke in a joyous tone.

"I can't believe it! I got an invitation to a Pax convention for YouTubers across the globe! Apparently it's supposed to be an appreciation for all the hard work YouTubers have done on the platform. I think YouTube and even Google are paying for it. It's supposed to be a sort of thank you and sorry for causing so much trouble as of late for you guys and girls. It's kind of far and only for three days, but all the travel and stay expenses will be paid for.

"It was also said on the invite that I would be grouped with the Mystreet crew that was created by Aphmau. I guess it's only fair, since I did play a few characters on the series. And even Princess Rizu is gonna be there, so that means there will be some Katelyn and Travis moments. I talked with Jessica about it, and she was pretty thrilled. And said that, if I wanted to after we were done with skits and what not for the roleplays, I could go off and do my own thing.

"I mean, I don't mind, but too be honest, I think I'll stay with them throughout the whole weekend. They did help me get my start on YouTube. The least I can do for them is to join in on their madness."

When the audio ended, I blinked a few times as I was lost. But, when I heard that voice… I couldn't help but let out a smile. "No way! P.M Seymour!" I squealed in excitement. He was another YouTuber I followed. He was mostly known for reading out loud tumblr, discord and other messages from across social media. He was really funny with how he overreacted with each post, and his voice was incredible! He could change the pitch at whim from such a high girl to a low baritone. I wondered if he ever considered voice acting, he sure has the talent for it. But then he mentioned Mystreet and Aphmau… that name and title did sound familiar. I wasn't too aware of it, but I was certain it had something to do with MineCraft. After all, the previous recording mentioned it, as well as roleplaying and skits. So, perhaps there was a connection? It was too soon to tell, but there were bound to be more tapes along the way. And hopefully, one of them would give me a definite answer.

First things first though, I had to find those keys. They were in one of the garbage cans around here, so that meant I needed to go trash hunting. I started my search by covering the music department. There were a few trash cans a bit ways back from Utility Shaft 9, but I didn't want to go all the way over there yet. I checked the small waste basket near Sammy's office, or rather the whoever's office this room belonged to. I even checked the two doors in the hallway and entered them in search for baskets.

The first door I saw I went in, seeing a room with two desks. One of which was seen right in front of me but the other was against the wall in a small off room corner to the left of me. Each desk had its own wooden chair, empty of anyone. While the surface of the workbench had papers that listened musical sheets. The room was also aging poorly as I noted that there were several papers covering parts of the wall and a huge hole with some boards right next to the farthest desk. Above the two work stations was a small light that was still shining, being kept on as if someone forgot to turn them off. Only one waste basket was in this room, the one closest to the farthest desk. I walked over and hoped for the best, but found no keys in that basket. I did however see a sheet of paper on the surface with a disturbing image printed. It was a paper, that had a full scaled picture of Antisepticeye. Next to him were four different expressions; Anger, Madness, Playful and Insane. Next to it was a small sticky note that said, "SHOW TO JACK FOR FINAL APPROVAL". Guess this must have been the different emotions Anti was going to mostly show to the fans. Whoever drew this, certainly were on point. No pun intended.

I headed out of the room and went next door. When I opened the other door, all I saw was an organ resting against the wall. Cobwebs pretty much decorated the instrument, as it was standing isolated in the room. On each side there were large holes that were tempted to be boarded up, as well as large cables sticking from the foundation. I grew curious and went over, examining the keys. There wasn't any sheet music on the stand, so it probably indicated that this instrument wasn't used as often. I still found it weird that they would have this all on it's own. Sure there was a mic hanging close to it, but how were they able to record the sound? I gently tapped one of the major key notes and pressed down, having it give out an eerie shriek. At least it still worked, and in pretty good condition as well. However, once the music had stopped, my ears began to pick up something else. It was hard to make out, but it almost sounded like a moan of pain. At first, I believed I was hearing things, so I pressed another key, this one a minor. When the organ went silent, I listened closely, and sure enough I heard that painful cry again. I wasn't sure who that voice belonged to, but it sure sounded familiar. "Hello?" I called out, wondering if they could hear me. No answer came, so I pressed one of the keys again and heard the moaning growing louder. I wasn't sure where it was coming from, it sounded close but far away.

I decided it was best just to leave the room. Whatever was happening, it was related to touching that organ. I didn't want to be the one causing whoever it was anymore pain. Besides, there wasn't any baskets in here so that was another waste. I headed back to the main hall of the Music Department, and found myself looking to another corridor with a small Anti sticker on the right. When I went through to the screen board, I noticed a larger version of those green eyeballs plastered on the wall. I got a closer look at the green eyeball with the blue cornea. That was when it clicked… that creature was Sam, the Septiceye. Jack used them as his mascot when he began his channel. I thought that it was a bit weird how he got the idea to use such a body part for his logo. Then again, considering his YouTuber name it did seem understandable. And after a while, it did grow on me. Of course, the ones that attacked me before were nowhere near as cute as this one.

I looked back to the small space room that had another door. Hopefully this one would have the keys I was looking for. I opened the door and walked in, finding myself in a gigantic room. Immediately, I knew this was a recording studio like in the original game, but there were a few differences. For starters, rather than the whole room having wooden walls and even an arched roof, everything had pads on them. Similar to those soft cushioning pads that many Gamers have in their room when they want to record. Apparently, it's supposed to help keep sound in the room rather than have it travel through the walls. To the left of me, there was a raised stage where nine chairs sat in a row. Five chairs in the front and the remaining four in the back, with a musical sheet stand in front of each. Microphones hung down from the ceiling, pretty much everywhere but a majority of them were near the stage. There were also some instruments scattered around the leveled floor. A bass guitar on the left foreground, a drum in the back left side, an electric guitar in the background on the right side, and resting on the second chair from the left, there was what appeared to have been a keyboard guitar. Above all of the instruments and the chairs was a large screen on the wall, blank and showing nothing.

There wasn't much on the right side of the room. Just some barrels, a dresser, more wooden chairs, posters and papers on the wall. There were two balconies above me though. The one closest to the door had a projector on the stand. While in the other, there were more of those demon cutouts, watching me and staring at me. I found it creepy that they were up there, just watching everything below. But I was happy that it was just cardboard and not an actual person. On the other side of the room, I saw what appeared to have been a recording booth, segregated with boards and only a small window to help you look inside. A door was seen inside the booth, with two music sheet stands and mic hanging from the ceiling. There was another Septiceye picture plastered above the booth, with a small screen just below it that said "RECORDING". Next to the booth was a shutter, and it was where I had to go into next in order to stop that flow in front of the office.

Before that though, I still needed to find the keys to the closet. I checked the right side of room, looking over the junk that was placed there. My search wasn't in vain as I came across a garbage bin. When I looked inside, I saw the golden set of keys resting at the bottom. Thank goodness these cans were empty. Once I grabbed them, I planned on heading back towards the office to open the closet. However, I noticed there was something resting against the recording booth. I approached, getting a better look and saw for myself there was another tape played. Naturally, my hands reached to grab it and I pressed the play button to listen to a calm, yet elegant female voice.

"Honestly, I was skeptical about wanting to go to this convention. Not that I hate going to Pax, but I wasn't sure if I had time to go there. But, Jessica told me that she wanted to have the MyStreet crew with her, since they were planning on doing some skits and role plays, as well as some Questions and Answers panels. She also told me I was more than welcomed to do some songs from my channel for the fans. After a bit of consideration, I obligated. It was only for the weekend, and it wasn't like I had any better things to do.

"In the end, I was surprised with how it all went. The skits were hilarious, I saw many fans of not just Katelyn but for Princess Rizu there. When I saw their faces, I knew what it must have felt like to be Walt Disney, giving magic to everyone and seeing the smiles and laughter it brings them. I guess my songs really touched a lot of them and made them feel magical as well. Not only that, but there were these sweet girls that make jewelry on a YouTube channel that approached us. Apparently they were from the channel called Living Styles, and they wanted to give the cast certain items. I was really impressed with how well crafted they all were.

"Anyways, I'm glad I went. And I hope that we can go again. In the meantime, I'll just be working on some new songs while Jess works on some new episodes."

After it was finished, I collected my thoughts. "Guess this lady must have been involved in this Mystreet series herself. I wonder if she is the one P.M Seymour mentioned?" A lot of these audios from these people sure knew one another it sounded like. Guess they were all part of this group, this MyStreet they kept mentioning. If I get out of here, I would have to look it up myself to see what it was about.

With the keys in hand, I headed back to where the office was in that wing. Once there, I turned to my right to see a closed door. I already knew the keys had to go in there, so I whipped them out and inserted the crown into the lock. Once I turned it, I took the handle and opened the door. All that was in there was a large shelf, with more coffee bean cans and other random junk. I did notice another of those tape recorders however. In the original game, this recorder told me the order I needed to play the instruments to reveal to me the location of the sanctuary. I doubt the tape recorder would have that information on it though. Rather, it would probably be another YouTuber giving information about their time at this Pax they went to. Still, my ears perked up as my finger pressed the button. On the recorder, a chippy and perky girl was heard.

"I still can't get over the excitement from the Pax Convention! It was really nice of Aphmau to invite us to attend. Sure, we had to share a panel and she needed as much emotional support as she could get, but it was still fun! I couldn't believe how many YouTuber's there were and how many more fans were there. I was awed seeing everyone coming up and wanting to spend time with us all.

"When we ended up doing the panel for our skits and answering questions, I was still laughing when Zane and Jason had that song as they recapped all of what happened in the Mystreet series. I am still surprised how well they sounded and many of the fans wanted to know when that album was going to be released and how much it would cost. We did tell them that there were going to be song releases we would be doing, but they would have to wait until we had enough for a full album. Aside from that, everything else went really smoothly. I'm really sad that it was only a weekend long event. I wish we could have stayed longer, but at least I was able to get some cute cosplay from two girls that were into making jewelry and crafts. They made Kawaii-chan's kitty ears and there are beaded gems in the inside! I'm gonna be wearing these whenever we need to do another Minecraft roleplay."

Once it ended, I gave a sigh. "Another person from this MyStreet series. Not only that, but I'm starting to notice a pattern." I told myself. "Earrings, a ring and now beaded gems… There's no mistaking it… the source of whatever it is that are possessing Mark and Jack must be in some sort of gem or stone. And chances are, if those two are possessed, then those that attended this convention and got said souvenirs must have a high percent of getting possessed as well." Just the idea that those demons could be taking control of other YouTubers sent shivers down my spine. I could only imagine the horrors that those poor people must have gone through. And to think a lot of them have families of their own, especially this Jessica girl. I didn't even want to think about the possible scenarios in which those poor souls must be suffering through at the moment. Sadly, there wasn't much I could do at that time. Not while I was stuck here and had no real clue about what was happening.

I looked around to see if there were any other clues as to what I needed to do in the Recording Studio. There had to have been some sort of code I needed to make that sanctuary open up. I was so desperate, I lifted up the recorder in the hopes that I would be able to find some sort of other tape message I could play. To my luck, there was a small note on the shelf that was being covered by the device. I took it and looked it over, seeing a code on it. Drum - 3, Bass guitar - 5, Drum - 3, Electric guitar - 4, Drum - 3, Guitar Keyboard - 6, Drum - 3. It must have been the order in which I needed to play certain instruments. It sure was a long list though, so it was a smart move that I held onto the paper. With the information in one hand and my axe in the other, I began to head back to the Music Department.

My objective was clear, I knew what I had to do. It was going to be a long one, but hopefully it would pay off in the end. First, I had to go to the recording booth since I needed to turn on the projector before playing the instruments. That's how it was in the Bendy version, so naturally it would be the same there. I went towards the right of the sign, needing to head to the right of the room in order to go up a flight of stairs. As I did, I looked over on my side and noticed a small room next to the staircase. I saw a poster hanging up on the wall, with a garbage can near it. I took a moment to walk up and examine this poster. It wasn't the Alice Angel poster that was usually strum up. There was a woman, yes, but it was fully colored. This woman had such light skin, not necessarily pale but not too tan either. Her hair was a mud brown, that was passed her shoulders but rested on her back. It was slightly wavy, but most of it was straightened. She wore a snowy shawl around her shoulders, and an even whiter crop top that covered from her upper breasts to her stomach. Her skirt were three layers; top was green, then brown and finally blue. On her forehead was a crescent moon laying on it's back as a star was between the two points. What really stood out to me the most were her eyes. The cornea were a very light shade of blue, and it nearly made me think she had none at all since they blended in with the white sclera.

She was standing tall, holding the handle of what appeared to have been a sword in her hands. A forest scenery behind her, with gray clouds roaming the skies, ready to release their rain. I examined the picture a bit and pondered on it. The woman in the portrait seemed familiar. I was certain I saw her somewhere before, but my mind couldn't tell me where at that moment. Was she another YouTuber? Then again, she doesn't look like she's from our time unless she was just acting. I stepped away from the poster and headed towards the stairwell. There was no use getting more involved with something I had no information about. Once I was in the projector room, I looked around to see what I was working with. There was a projector (of course) on the railing, a wooden chair next to a desk that was up against the wall. Two posters behind the said desk and a garbage bin in the corner. A microphone from the ceiling was pretty close to the booth from the outside. I also noted that there was a plethora of dials and audio panels on the back wall. Guess the place had gotten some upgrades since the first instalment of the game. Then again, maybe it was supposed to be more modern since it was part of Jack's mindscape.

Once my eyes landed on the projector, I reached over and prepared to turn it on. Only for my eyes to look over at the desk and see another audio tape laying on the surface. I had forgotten that there was one here from the game. Since I had clicked on the last few, I figured this one would be no different. This time, it was a deep male voice, kind of eerie as well with how he spoke.

"Well, this certainly was a turn of events. I can't remember the last time I attended a Pax Convention, let alone with the Aphmau crew. I was still surprised to learn that we were invited to this event by the upper bosses themselves. I have to say, it was an honor, though I don't understand why. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to have been back with the crew and even promote my own channel more. Not to mention seeing my fans and having them pay me just to say a few lines from different fandoms was way more fun than it should have been.

"Still, this event seemed to have just been thrown out of the blue. There was no word about it until three weeks before it was going to be thrown. All I knew was that YouTubers from all over the world were invited. However, they had to have had a certain number of subscribers on their YouTube or they had to have a certain amount of followers on other social media, unless they were part of a bigger YouTube group. Also, rumor has it that it wasn't actually the big corporations that threw this convention, but rather some third party that was able to rent out the location and fund it themselves. I don't know all the details, and again this is just rumors.

"Of course, I didn't say anything to the others. I couldn't really, since it was just speculation and they were enjoying themselves. And, after all, I got a special gift out of the event so I guess there is that. But I want to look more into this. After all, something smells off."

When it finished, I could feel the goosebumps return to my skin. Whoever that guy was, I was able to collect a bit about him from what he said in his audio log. He was part of the Aphmau crew, which meant he must have been part of that MyStreet series. And it seemed that this series was a bunch of YouTubers coming together for this project. It must have been a big and an on going one with them since they seemed to have been seeing each other often and knew a lot about one another. But, what was he talking about with this Pax? Not actually set up by YouTube? That does sound like a conspiracy theory. But it also added a lot more questions about this Pax convention.

Regardless, I had to focus on the task. First, I clicked on the projector to have it turned on. It showed a clip of Jack playing some game on the screen in the Recording Studio. I had to run as fast as I could, because I didn't know how long that projector would last. Not to mention I had to play the instruments for a number of times. I rushed down to the Studio, hurrying to the instruments and played them in the order and the number of times it was listed. It took me a while, and I had to frequently look back at the paper to make sure I was doing the pattern correctly. Thankfully, I was able to do it on my first try. I had to practically run across the stage just to get to every instrument on time. Once I strum the final beat on the drum, I heard the ground shake and saw the shutter near the recording booth opening up. I hurried over, looking through to move in.

When I got in, I walked through a long hallway with shelves on both sides. On the left side, three cellos stood together while the right had some planks of wood with a single violin lying on the board. I kept going forward, seeing a smaller room to the right next to some black pipes. There was a drawing table in the corner, with a toilet next to it and a pentagram on the floor with the same shape from that ritual room. I saw a valve on a large cable that said "FLOW" on it. I saw that there was a message written above the toilet, "NOT A MAN, NOR A BEAST. WHAT HE IS, IS INCOMPLETE."

Not sure what that meant, but I didn't question it. All I did was head over to the valve and turn it. "Alright, that should do it." I sighed in relief, hoping that would be all I had to do. I then turned around and slowly began to head back. My axe ready though, because I knew that there would be something ready to attack me, just like in the game. But, usually before that a cutout would appear from around the corner to jump scare you. However, when I turned around and exited the sanctuary, there was no one there. No cutout, no ink monsters or even those eyeball attackers. I actually found it weird that there weren't any obstacles standing between me and the door. I slowly made my way back, looking around just in case, and yet… nothing. Even the door was still open. I don't know why, but I found it even more creepier that there wasn't any trouble after I shut off the valve. I picked up the pace in my feet as I headed out the door. The sooner I got out of this place, the better. I didn't trust this even more now. It was like the one watching me knew what I was doing and was just toying with me.

When I got back to the office, I had expected the pressure from the leak to be gone. Instead, it was still present, just not as powerful though. "What? No way, I turned off the pressure from the sanctuary. Why is it still spilling?" I looked at the cable that was spewing out the green gunk, noticing that it was coming from another loose wire. Did that mean that there was another pressure valve I had to turn? I groaned in annoyance at the very thought. If that were the case, I needed to figure out where it was. I didn't see any other valves anywhere else in that area. I figured the best option was for me to backtrack to make sure I didn't miss anything. That meant I had to be on high alert, just in case the monsters were still planning on stalking me.

I checked over in the area I was in first, going through the room that belonged to the music writers and then the organ room. However, I didn't see any other valves that would help stop the pressure from the second leak. I was just about to head into the main room of the music department when I looked across from the organ room. There was an archway leading to somewhere. It was a long shot but I had to take it. I went straight ahead, passing by a few barrales and chairs stacked up against the left wall. On the far end there was a sign on the wall that said, "INFIRMARY". I then turned on my right to see a staircase leading down. There was a sign on the wall in front of me, two actually. The first was the name of this room, with one plus sign on either end of the name. Then there was a larger sign below that one. "NOTICE: ANYONE FOUND FAKING ILLNESS WILL BE DOCKED A FULL WEEKS PAY. NOT SICK. NOT PAID." Seemed a bit harsh, and really made me question the function of this place. A light was shining from below the signs, making it easier to read the captions.

Once at the end of the stairs, I got a better view of the room. The floor was covered with several splatters of green gel, practically hiding the main floor. To the right of the room there were three chairs lined up against the wall, with a work bench on the other end of me. A sign that said 'PLEASE WAIT' above the desk. On the other side of the level I was on, there was a table with two wooden chairs pushed up against the wall with another poster on it. The room dipped into a sub level, where there was a bed on the far end of the wall next to that demon cutout. What appeared to have been an eye examination chart was above the frame, and a stool next to it. I see now that there was no mattress on the bed, just an empty frame. There was also a dresser and a coat rack next to it, and some more larger cables. This definitely was a new area, and one I did not know. But, if this was a location that was unfamiliar, then perhaps that meant I would find another valve to drain more of the flow in front of that office. I headed over to the bed, hoping to find some clue. I noticed right away two things on the end of the bed frame. A power switch with the sign 'Utility Access' above it and another large cable running up and down the ceiling and floor. There was a small stud where a valve should have been.

"This must be the other valve that can drain and stop the green stuff in front of Sammy's door… but," I looked closer at the missing piece from the cable. "It's missing a valve. Can't drain the gunk without something to turn it. Maybe the piece is around here somewhere." I did manage to pull the lever from the mechanical wall next to the cable. My guard was high, because I was certain that with this new area, I would need to keep alert in case something came out at me. I saw another flight of stairs leading further downward. So naturally, I descended to see what else was waiting for me. I saw a box next to a cutout on the other side, but nothing else that could help me. Until I turned to my right and saw a passageway between two shelves against either wall. As well as an ominous message that read "WE WERE ALL OUTCASTED".

I stepped down and landed in another green river. It felt like I was in a sewer system, with how awful it smelt. Either this was where the plumbing for the studio went to, or it was just an added feature for more game-play. I marched further down, chopping some boards with my ax to get my path cleared. It certainly was quiet down here… a bit too quiet. Between the silence and the smell, as well as how small the space was, I could feel my anxiety getting higher. I was certain that something was going to pop out and try to jump me. More writing was on the wall, this time it said, "THE DEMONS AND ANGELS HAVE AWAKENED". I knew that this game was based around a demon, and that Anti himself might be considered one as well, but this holy speech was getting a bit out of hand. I didn't care what those messages meant anymore, at this rate, all I cared about was getting out of here.

I wasn't sure how long I wandered down that hallway, it felt like ages. It just kept going and going, and everything looked the same to me between the walls and the floor. Heck, the giant cable that was hanging from the ceiling seemed to stretched on as well. I really wondered why they would include this in an update for the Bendy game-play. I get they wanted a bit more mechanics, but how does a sewer system and a music department find common ground? I shouldn't have complained too much, after all if I have learned anything from my past experience dealing with this supernatural stuff, it's that a lot of your questions may not get answered.

After what felt like walking for a mile, I could see something on the right side of the wall. I looked and saw a small room inside. There was another work bench with a wooden chair, which was resting on a leveled up board. A violin was resting against the chair and an audio tape was laying on the surface of the table. I climbed up the leveled room and noticed that there was a detached valve on the chair. A smile spread across my face, knowing this was for a fact the missing piece I needed to get the rest of the flow to stop in front of the office door. Before I grabbed it, I had to do one thing first. My hand went over to the tape recorder and pressed to listen. This time, it was a man.

"I'll be the first to admit that I was not keen on wanting to go to this convention. But Jess said that it had been a while since we last went to one, and we even got an official invitation. Granted, we had to show up with the rest of the MyStreet crew, at least a majority of them. However, I could tell that staying at home as of late had drained her a bit. We have the kids keeping us busy and we have been talking about wanting to have a third lately, but even we need a break.

"Ideally, time away and relaxation would be relaxing on a remote beach or having a get away in the woods. A Pax event filled to the brim with screaming fans was not what I had in mind. Also, I was still hesitant about giving up the kids to Jess's mom. I swear that woman spoils her own grand kids more than me. Though, to be fair, I can understand why. But, as much as I wished we could have gone anywhere else for some peace and quiet, she seemed pretty happy and in the end, that is all that matters.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some fun. The skits could have used a bit of work, but at least Jess was happy. She seemed pretty excited and begged us to come back next year. Hopefully we could, but it would depend on if she would be pregnant or not. Though maybe we should wait on another kid, just for another year or two."

After it ended, I stood there for a moment, taking it all in. I wasn't fully sure, but from the voice and words alone, I had to guess that the guy on the tape must have been Jason. From what I can gather, he's Jessica's, aka Aphmau's, significant other. I wonder if he was a YouTuber like the others or if he just wanted to help out his lover with her channel. He seemed to have some part in their series, maybe he plays as one of the characters or helps out with the editing. It was hard to say at this point. For now, I still needed to find a way out of this mess. With the valve in one hand and the ax in the other, I headed out of the tunnels, up the stairs and back to the infirmary. It took me a while, but I was able to fit the piece on the cable. Once it was placed where it should have been, I turned the wheel and sighed in relief. Hopefully that should do it, but there was only one way to find out for certain.

My feet carried me back up the stairs and down the hallway towards the office, where I saw the door cleared of any spraying green gunk from the cables. I was pleased with the work I did as I saw it finally paid off. I hurried over and swung the door open, looking inside the office. There wasn't much in here, just a desk in the right corner with a computer on it. There was a message on the wall in the green gunk that said "IT'S TIME TO BELIEVE". Well, at least they were trying to stay positive in their own creepy way. Once my eyes landed on a switch that said "PUMP CONTROL" I ran to it and flipped the lever. After hearing a creaking noise from somewhere, I knew that my mission was over. I was so pleased that all of that work had been accomplished, that my guard was completely down for the count. The second the switch was flipped, I ran out of the office and headed down the hallway to find the exit. I was certain that this would be over soon. That I could just head down those stairs and get out of this nightmare and finally be freed. I was in such a giddy mood that I hadn't realized that that was not how the story ended.

Once I got out of the hallway and was about to head into the main Music Department, I was stopped dead in my tracks as I felt something blunt struck me in the back of my head. I gasped, feeling the heaviness that hit me, causing a striking pain in me as I fell to the floor, feeling my consciousness slip in and out. I heard a voice above me, but could not move my head to see who it was. Nor was I able to tell what they were saying. All I knew was that someone had knocked me out, and when I came to, I was sure to find out who.

* * *

How long was I knocked out for? I had no idea. At that point, figuring out the time was not a simple task, plus it was the least of my concerns. I didn't care how long it took me to escape, all that mattered at that point was getting out in general. When I finally awoke from my state, I tried to figure out where I was. I instinctively tried to move, but found myself incapable of the task. Once my eyes were fully open and I could no longer see anything blurry, I got a good look at my surroundings. There wasn't much in the room, aside from barrels lining up against the walls and pillars of foundations holding up the ceiling. There was a closed shutter gate on the other side of the room from where I was. I looked down at myself, only to find that I was tied up to a pole and standing on a pentagram that was drawn on the floor.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me." I groaned in annoyance. "Just when I thought I was finally getting out of here." It was more annoying than scary. I scanned the area but found no one nearby. Whoever it was that brought me here though, was sure to be close. I tried struggling again, but found the ropes were pretty tight. I figured if I kept struggling, eventually they would loosen up and I could untie myself. If Henry could do it, then so could I! "Come on, just a bit more…" I kept struggling, feeling the ropes starting to loosen somewhat.

"Oh, looks like you're finally awake." A voice called out from nowhere. I stopped squirming in my binds and looked around, trying to find it. "I'm surprised you were able to make it this far. It seems that Anti must really like you if he wanted to play with you for this long. Or maybe you just had a string of stupid luck. Unlike me, all I do is case setbacks and make mistakes in my life. People end up hating me afterwards, so it's no wonder I have no one in the end. That's how it's always been, ever since Stacy." When I heard that voice speaking, my eyes went wide.

"T-That voice… it can't be." I breathed.

"Then again, no one knew. I didn't want to bring down the good mood with my problems, but it was all proving too much. I just wanted to be freed from all that weight. That was the only good thing Anti ever done for me. And you should have just left when you had the chance."

"Chase?!" I called out. "Is that you?! What is the meaning of this?!" I wanted it to be Chase, I hoped it was him. That meant he was still alive. But… something was off. The way his voice sounded, the words he spoke. When I heard the door creaked behind me on my right, I turned to see someone walking out. The laughter gave me the chills once again, but my breath was taken away when I saw who it was that exit and came up to me.

"What is the meaning of this? Isn't it obvious, Cosmo? It's time to end this little game of yours." What was once Chase Brody stepped out of the door and approached me to where I was. He was no longer the cheerful fatherly figure. His skin had turned into a sickly green, and both of his eyes were nothing but black emptiness with black tears running down his cheeks. He has the same clothes but they were all a shade darker than before, and he wore his cap backwards. Just like Anti, I could see static glitching surrounding Chase as well.

"Oh my god… Chase? W-what happened to you?!" I couldn't believe it, that the man before me was supposed to have been Chase Bordy. The same guy I had met back in Stanley Parable. I didn't know what had happened to him, but my guess was Anti must have somehow resurrected him and turned him into his puppet. Why? Was it to try and lure me into a trap like the one I had found myself tied up in at that moment? Or was it just a way to mock and even torment me more. Using Chase as a marionette to prove how incapable I was to have not saved him.

The glitching man got up in my face, he laughed with a toothy grin. As he talked, I could see that his tongue had been dyed green. "What do you think happened?" Chase chuckled with an insane accent. "I have been enlightened. I was able to open up my eyes and see just what my worth was."

"Chase, you're not making any sense!" I stated. "Come on, you have to untie me. I'm sure we can work this out-"

"There's nothing to work out!" He interrupted me. "Don't you get it, everything I ever worked for… all I had to show was taken from me. But now, I have the chance to get it back! I can finally get back to my kids, I can rekindle with Stacy. I can have the life I always wanted; a loving family! And all I have to do is sacrifice you." He pointed to me, his body glitching out of proportions. "The time of sacrifice will be at hand! And then, I can escape from this prison, get away from my mistakes and repent for my sins!"

"Chase…" I muttered. Though I knew nothing I would say could reach him. He was far too gone, lost by the control Anti had over him. I failed him all over again, but this time he was given a fate worse than death. My ears perked up as I started hearing what sounded like thumping above us. Chase smirked as he turned away and walked to the door on the other side of the room. I watched him leave, until the door closed and he was alone in there. I began to continue my work on the ropes, hoping to get out of this mess.

The speakers around the room turned on, and I could hear Chase's glitching voice echo from them. "Hear me Anti! Arise from the depths of your firewall and claim this offering! Free me, I beg you! I have given you what you want, so give me what I have been missing in return. Take this girl you have been infatuated with and end this game!" I struggled much harder, beginning to finally feel the ropes around me sliding off my body inch by inch. "I summon you, Glitch demon! Show yourself and take this offering!" Chase was still determined to summon Anti, and clearly it was motivating me to struggle from the binds. I could see the shutter gate from across where I was opening up, slowly and steadily to reveal a dark hallway. I was truly mortified by the fact that Anti could waltz into that room and kill me just like Chase wanted. My binds were nearly off, I was about to give the final wiggle until I heard crashing in the other room and a distraught Chase.

"No! Anti, stay back! I did everything you told me! I beg of you! Spare - ARRRRGGGH!" Mixed with the damned screams, I could hear what sounded like glitching laughter. That was how I knew it was Anti. The strangest part about it though was the fact there were faint sounds of growling and howling, almost like a feral animal. Once the noise had died down, my body went into overdrive and I sprung free of the ropes. My legs fell to the floor, only to push my body upwards quickly. I reached over to one of the foundation beams and grabbed my ax, then headed down the dark hallway. Boards blocked my way, so I had to chop them down. The hallway wasn't so long, and it was easy for me to navigate. I crawled through a small green puddle, passed by crates, and finally came to an end. After cutting down the last board, my luck turned on me when my ax broke in half.

"Christ," I swore. "Now you decide to break on me." I looked back to where I was held for a moment, but knew going back was not an option. I didn't even want to imagine what Anti had done to the poor man at that point. I looked ahead to see a downgraded room covered with green goop on the floor. There was a door on the other end of the wall, so naturally my first instinct was to head over there. It was a mistake. As soon as I stepped into the green gunk, the liquid splattered everywhere as a man appeared from within the depths. The glitching man rose up, growling and laughing at me as he looked at me with those green irises.

My body was on the move, turning to the left and heading down many more corridors to escape. I made many left and right turns, getting lost as it seemed this section of this workshop seemed to have lengthened. As I ran further down the winding maze, I could see that the walls were being covered by glitchy green veins, as if Anti was fusing himself into the foundation to indicate he was nearby. My heart was racing, my breath shaky, and my legs felt ready to give out at any minute. I tried to stay strong, I had to if I wanted to survive. I dare not look behind me to see if he was following or how close he was. It would only cause me to freeze in fear to see that distorted face of his. All I could do was move forward, because my life depended on it. After making what seemed to have been the third or fourth left turn, I saw an open door leading into a small room. I thanked whoever was listening for answering my prayers and giving me a safe place. My feet kicked into high gear, bolting straight through and crashing into the small room.

I did look back to see what had happened, wondering if Anti was still chasing after me. Thankfully, all I saw was the closed door being covered by a board. Scratching could be heard on the other side, as well as what sounded like Anti pounding on the door. I stood up, watching the entrance of the room and shaking at the very idea of the monster being able to barge in there. After what felt like a while, the noises stopped, and I could hear the faint sound of footsteps. It sounded like Anti had walked away. Strange, he was capable of influencing electronic devices, teleportation and even murder. Yet when it came to a blocked door, there was nothing that could help him get to me. Regardless, I was just lucky to have been able to have survived Anti that time as well. Even though it cost Chase Brody his life twice now. I couldn't believe what that monster had done to him. It was bad enough that he killed the poor working man, he had to make him his toy and give him empty promises. It made me wonder if he had done that to the other egos I met as well.

I tried not to think about that, only focusing on where I was. It seemed like a small storage space, not much here aside from some machine walls on my left and on the right were shelves lined up with what appeared to have been plushies of the Jacksepticeye egos. I looked around until I saw another door, hoping it would lead me somewhere good. I opened it and proceeded to move on ahead, looking into a larger room with a door that had a 'LIFT' sign next to it. More shelves lined the walls on my right, but they were broken and empty, with splashes of green on them. Barrels covered the edge of corner. For the most part, the room was deprived of any signs of life. That was until I heard some clanging and looked to see a coffee can rolling from the corner and across from me. I looked over, shaking as I was frozen to the spot.

"H-Hello?" I called out in a frightened tone. "I-is someone there? I know you're in here. C-Come out and show yourself." I knew I sounded more scared than demanding, but I was sick and tired of random enemies popping up. The problem was, at the time I didn't have anything to defend myself, and I wasn't sure who would be coming from out of that corner. I could only wait and see and hope that it wasn't a threat.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the room, and soon a figure followed. He had on a white dress shirt with a dark blue vest over it as well as a black bow tie around his collar. He had on black dress pants and what seemed like leather dress shoes. His most noticeable features were a handlebar mustache and a black dapper hat on his seafoam green colored hair. He walked on up, waving his arms around a bit until he was fully exposed. He stood there, smiling at me and waved like he was greeting me. I stared at him for a while, not sure what to think. He didn't appear dangerous, but I didn't know who he was. I was certain he was a Septic ego though, but I couldn't figure out until… I noticed the dapper hat and the mustache on him and my mind reeled back to the tape recorder I found that Jack himself had made. It began to click, as I stepped forward and pointed to him. "Jameson?" He gave a small nod to confirm my question.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Honestly, the situation I found myself in at that moment wasn't one I ever expected. I couldn't exactly complain though, after all it wasn't that bad compared to everything else I had recently gone through. I found myself sitting at a round table, seated in a wooden chair. It was pretty uncomfortable, but I put up with it. On the surface, were some note cards and a pen. There was a vocabulary book as well, next to a coffee pot and a lit candle seated in a coffee can. Across from me sat Jameson Jackson, Or JJ as I call him for short. He brought me to this place that he calls the Safehouse right after we encountered one another in that storage place. He didn't give me time to explain myself, he took my hand and we started heading down a few more passageways until we made it here.

It was a small place, but it had everything a house should have; bedroom, bathroom, living room (if you can call it that) and a kitchen. The bathroom was flooded with green goop, but it didn't seem harmful. The large mirror in there was broken, cracked and shattering as if someone had punched it. I wondered if it was JJ or someone else that had been here prior to us. The bathrooms seemed to be working fine though and even the sinks spat out real water for a change. I decided to take the opportunity to empty any contents in my bladder. I didn't eat or drink much during my time in that mind scape, and yet I wanted to make sure just in case I never had the chance again.

Once we got there, I sat down at the table and looked around the rest of the living/kitchen area. Nothing much to note aside from a stove next to where JJ sat. There was a dresser next to the door along with a poster hanging up. It was of the dapper Jack in an black and white film filter, as he held up a monocle on his left eye. There was a caption on there, '**The Jacksepticeye Power Hour' **And on the bottom was JJ's name. As far as I knew, it was the only poster I had seen with the dapper man on it. All the other posters, aside from the main ones I saw when I first came here and the one of that woman, I could see posters of Jackieboy Man, Marvin, Schneep and even Chase. I speculated that this meant JJ had to have been created by Jack recently and he was the youngest ego.

After we were seated, I tried talking to JJ about what was going on and who he was. However, he raised up a finger as if to tell me to hold on. He then motioned himself zipping up his lip and locking it. It was then I realized that JJ must have been mute. I suppose it did make sense though, considering the way he dressed and acted, and the fact that he seemed to be at home in the Bendy franchise. Kind of a let down though on my part. I finally found someone who would be able to help me and I can't communicate with them verbally. It wasn't too bad though, after all he was able to write down words on the note card and he could be able to understand what I said. Though it was clear that his language was a bit outdated, especially when it came to his words such as 'golly' or 'jeepers'. Though I was able to understand them very well.

Once we were settled, he asked me if I wanted to get some rest, seeing as how I looked as though I had been through hell and back. That was one way to put it. I was debating it, but became against the idea of sleeping at all. The first reason was because I had passed out so many times already that actual rest wasn't needed. Sure, fainting and lying unconscious wasn't a healthy form of rest, but it made me not so tired. Besides, the bedroom wasn't exactly the best place to take a nap. The room was pretty small, and not much was in it. There wasn't even a real bed, just a hammock and an army folding bed. Most of the room was taken up by a chest under the hammock and a bookshelf behind it. I highly doubt even if I wanted to try and sleep, I wouldn't be comfortable. Instead, I declined and told JJ everything that happened.

He made a pot of coffee and dumped the steaming liquid into two cups for each of us. I wasn't much of a coffee girl, but there weren't any other drinks available. It was dark and bitter, at the time I wished there was at least some milk. Still, I took one hot sip, and looked at JJ. I began to explain to him everything, no cutting out any details, no skipping over any events. It took a long while, but he sat down and listened. Once I was finished, he wrote on the note cards and I had to read them.

'_So you wish to escape this mind scape in order to get away from Anti?' _The card said.

I nodded. "But I can't do that until I find an exit. I have to find this large computer monitor and tower. The only problem is, I don't know where that is." I shrugged.

JJ wrote more on another piece of paper and told me, '_If you are looking for that, you would need to go to the lowest floor. The Tower would be stored there, however, it is also the location of Antisepticeye's lair. Going there would be very dangerous indeed.'_

I read the card and nodded. "I know the risks, but that may be the only way I can get out of here. I'm desperate and frankly, I'll face anything and anyone just to get out of this nightmare."

JJ seemed hesitant at my answer. I could tell he didn't like how quickly I was to defend myself. Still, as his eyes drifted to the surface of the table, I could tell that he didn't plan on stopping me in my goal. He wrote more on the back of the card and gave a small smile. '_I'll help you get there, but you must stay alert and be by my side.' _

I was actually relieved that not only was he not planning on stopping me, he was going to help me get to where I had to go. Honestly, I couldn't complain. It was the first help I was getting since I came into this new world. Though I was worried about what could happen to the both of us if Anti appeared, I had to make sure that JJ would be different. I promised myself I would protect him at any cost, no matter how high. If he had been able to avoid Anti for this long, then surely his luck could stay strong a bit longer. "Thank you JJ…" I smiled at him. "So, you know where we have to go?"

He nodded and stood up, walking over to a metallic door next to the painting. He looked back, waiting for me. I took the hint and sat up, heading over to where he was. Once we were together, JJ reached for a lever and pulled it down, opening the door. Before we left the safehouse, JJ turned back to me and held up a card with a question on it. '_Are you sure you want to leave? Once we enter out there, we won't be able to come back to the safehouse.' _As much as I wanted to say no and stay where I was, I knew that I would get nowhere just sitting in one place. Plus, waiting out Anti's reign may take way too long and was not an ideal plan. So, I nodded and headed out into a hallway, filled with what looked to be cabinets full of computer parts such as disks and switches.

"Alright, let's go JJ." I looked over at him. The two of us headed down the hallway, staying close to one another and looking around. For the most part, this place was pretty safe and well lit. There was what looked like a small cubical in the corner up ahead, that had a door and a small slot on it. There was also a demon cutout right across from it, but I didn't think anything of it. When we turned around the corner, I saw a doorway that was covered in darkness on the other side. "Looks like it's really dark up ahead. You wouldn't happen to have a flashlight, would you?" I asked as I turned back towards JJ. The dapper man walked passed me to a desk next to the door, and rummaged through the drawers. He soon pulled out a square box with a flashlight on top. After clicking it on, he looked at me and began to head through the darkness with me tailing behind him. It was hard to see what exactly was in that abyss that was called a hallway. The light that was produced from that small flashlight wasn't able to give us much sight aside from where we were. I did hear a lot of noises, from creaking to buzzing, so that told me there were machines nearby. The smell of metal was more than enough to prove that to me. Some steam could be seen clouding around the wall and more green stuff dripped like rainfall from the ceiling. Despite the lack of light, there didn't seem to be any problems regarding the walk through. That was until we were halfway through the corridor that we both paused. The two of us looked up, hearing thumping running across. It sounded like it came from above us, but it was hard to tell what it was. It could have been Anti, but it sounded too quiet to have been him. Plus if he was nearby, I would have seen some glitching on the walls or around here.

"D-did you hear that?" I asked as I looked at JJ. He turned back to me and shook his head frantically. Clearly we both heard that noise above us, but we would rather not have acknowledged it because that meant danger was nearby. Even though for me, there was never a moment of peace in my life so far. "Yeah, me neither." I tried to reassure him. Hopefully whatever it was that was making that racket, was far away enough for us to find a way to that Computer Tower. We kept advancing further into the darkness, staying closer than ever. We passed by more rotating gears and cables before we came into a small room where there wasn't much in there. Aside from a few loose gears, a wooden crate and a vent. The pathway behind us got closed up, meaning there was no possible way of going back. I looked ahead to the other double metal door, but that was locked as well. I didn't see any buttons or handles to use to open it. "Another dead end," I sighed in annoyance. "I don't see anything that can open that door. You wouldn't happen to have any other ideas, would you JJ?" I asked, looking at the dapper man.

He looked back at me and smiled, while nodding. He pointed to me then pointed to the ground, then gave me a stern look. I had seen that from my parents many times before to know what it meant. The ego lifted up the vent, as if it was a sliding door and crawled his way into the small space. Once the vent was back on the ground, I was alone in that room waiting. The pumping and fumming from the machines kept me on edge. I had expected something to pop up and attack me while I was forced to wait. Between no hiding spots or a weapon, I would have been at the mercy of whatever appeared. Still, I hoped that JJ would be able to do what needed to be done to help us move forward. I soon heard the faint sounds of clicking somewhere in the walls. My guess was that it was Jameson that was rewiring the machines.

Once the clicking stopped, I turned around to the double door and watched as it slowly opened up with a loud creak. The second the gap was wide enough, I squeezed through and found myself at a double path. I ended up taking the one on the left and came into a very large room, one that took my breath away. In the very center of the room was a large pillar holding up the roof, with a big sign that says 'Jacksepticeye Merch' I knew that this was supposed to have been the Heavenly Toys area from the Bendy game, but it probably changed itself to fit more of Jack's mindscape. Behind the sign was a giant waterfall of green goo leaking into a pool that surrounded the tower. Thankfully, it was all encased inside some walls, so that was one less mess I had to worry about. Not too much else had changed from layout wise. There was a couch on either side of the room, and strange fences in the middle of where I came from and the waterfall. One staircase on either side of the large pillar, but it connected to the same floor. There were many plushies of Septiceye Sam, Jack and the egos around, all in different sizes. Not to mention many of those demon cutouts lying around. Above me were many more vents, but noticeably two large pumpkins hanging from the ceiling. Behind the tower, there were the words 'POSITIVE MENTAL ATTITUDE' written high up on an arch way.

I stood there, spinning around a few times to take in what I was seeing. I could hardly believe I was standing at what seemed to have been a manifestation of the Jacksepticeye merch. I myself only had two t-shirts relating to my favorite YouTubers. They were both neon blue T-shirts, but one of them had a pink M with a small crown resting on the right point, with the name 'Markiplier' on the bottom. The second one was a mixture of Jack's Septic Sam wearing a pink Warfstache and the tail turning into a blue fist. Still, I wanted to have more souvenirs so I could start my own collection! For now, I needed to focus on getting out of that place. I climbed up the right stairwell, seeing a lever on the left side of the level I was on, connected to many wires leading to a room. I headed into where the wires traveled, finding myself in a new location.

There was a row of shelves standing between me and a door on the other side. The shelves lined with more of those plushies, but it looked like they were being hung up by a conveyor belt. One either side of the walls were more machines, mostly with cog wheels and belts. But only the right side of the room had a sideways lever, and in the center, between two foundation pillars, was a workbench with gears, tools and a toolbox on the surface. My eyes traveled to the blocked doorway and I was annoyed. "Why is there always something blocking the door?" I groaned. I had no choice but to fix up the machine myself and get it to move if I wanted to continue. Luckily, I already knew what I had to do, as tedious as it was. I went back out to the stairwell, needing to flip that switch first. It was then that I noticed that demon from the cutouts having been plastered on the back of the pillar. Seeing an enlarged version only freaked me out more. At least it was just a sticker though and not a living version.

Once the switch was pulled, I could see lights traveling through the wires to the lever on the toy machine. It wouldn't move though, since I still needed to unclog the belt wheels. Thankfully, there weren't more than one toy stuck between each set, which was a total of four toys I had to remove. Once they were all removed and the cogs began to turn, I pulled the lever and saw the shelves sliding to the right, into a small gap that was too dark to see into. I wasn't sure where those shelves were going, but so long as they got out of my way was enough for me. I had to flip the switch a few times before all of the toy shelves were out of my sight. At least that task wasn't so dangerous.

Before I made my way to the door though, I noticed a strange alcove next to it. A small space with a work desk, a light above and a wastebasket below. There wasn't much on the surface of the work bench, aside from another audio log. Naturally, I pressed the button and listened to the person that had made that recording.

"What is up everybody! I just wanted to apologize about not uploading any new content. I know I promised to have a new video up this month, however, it had to be pushed back. I'm not sure if you all have heard, but last weekend, there was a Pax convention held to honor and thank YouTubers and internet stars over the years for their hard work and wisdom. And yours truly got a direct invite himself.

"I'm not really sure why I got an RSVP, and I'm still iffy about the details regarding the Pax. But, I can't complain. Many fans were going to be there and I didn't want to disappoint them. It wasn't much, but we did have a lot of fun. We did a QandA with me, my friends and the sides and we even began to take some dares. I was surprised how many of the fans wanted to see more of the dark sides.

"And the best part was seeing how much they all really cared! The dares and the questions were amazing! At the end of it all, I was able to get myself a Virgil Pin. I think it looks really nice, they really captured the details. Almost as if this pin was made for the dark strange son."

It didn't take me as long as the other audio recordings to know who it was that was speaking. The moment I did, my eyes lit up and a smile graced my lips. "Thomas Sanders!" I knew who he was because I subscribed to his channel. He actually started out making videos on a social media account called Vine. It died a while back, but apparently it got revived or something? I wasn't too sure about the details. He still made some silly shorts with his friends on Instagram, though they don't have the same energy as on Vine, but still pretty funny. A few years back, when Vine had been canceled, Thomas made himself a YouTube channel and there he talks about real life dilemmas a person would have. And to solve them, he split himself into different people based around the aspects of his brain. There was his logical side, the smart one. His morality, aka his heart. His creativity, such as his passions for art. And his anxiety, his fight or flight reflexes that was eventually welcomed with the others. There were other sides that had recently appeared as well, but they were more on the dark side in terms they were trying to make Thomas a bad person.

I actually enjoyed his channel and watched his videos. Every now and again, you need to get away from watching people play games and see some skits. Not only are his videos funny, they really do teach valuable lessons and help people struggling with such aspects. He also has some side channels that he makes with his friends and for other videos that are not related to the Sander Sides. I find both of them to be pretty enjoyable. However, my smile soon faded as I realized something. If Thomas went to the same Pax convention that Mark, Jack and the other Youtubers went to, did that mean the item he had gotten was also possibly possessed? Just how many people went to that Pax and how many left with a souvenir? Not to mention what kind of hardships would that said item they got hold for them. There was still so much I didn't understand and questions that still needed to be answered. But I wouldn't be able to learn more while being stuck in that nightmare.

Now that the door was opened, I made my way and walked through it to a smaller room. It was a cramped room, with crates and barrels lining up the walls. There were three small glass cases, one on the other side and each one on the left and right. The left one had a cutout of Jack himself, instead of the demon creature. To the right was a shelf full of Jack plushies holding a septic Sam. Then on the other side of the room was another smaller space, closed off by a glass case. Though I did notice a door in there, and a sign above the glass saying, 'Ze good Doctor'. When I looked up and read the sign, I blinked and was confused. The person who said that line was…

My feet drew me closer to where the sign was. When I entered the room fully, the door behind me closed and the lights turned off. I jumped, my nerves fueling my anxiety. I looked around, trying to see what would be coming for me. Only flicking lights were on below the glasses, as well as one above the largest case. I swallowed, anticipating the worst. I knew right away that I wouldn't leave this room without experiencing something. I did my best to prepare myself, as a spotlight appeared inside what looked like the actor booth. I stepped closer, wondering what could have been on the other side. I had actually expected Anti to jump up and appear and kill me right then and there. However, it was much more disturbing. It was only for a brief second, but as soon as I was close enough, I found myself backing up as a figure appeared. A man, in blue scrubs and a white lab coat. His hands pressed up against the glass as he shouted, "I'M ZE GOOD DOCTOR!" He then smashed on the glass, and the whole room went fully dark.

My heart skipped a beat, I knew who that was. The accent was a bit glitchy, but it was still there. "Schneep…" I whispered.

"I zee yov there," his voice called out, everywhere at once and I couldn't find out where he was coming from. "Another pawn to be hiz plaything. However, only time vill tell if vou are vorthy to valk vith demons."

His voice died down as the lights came back on. I let out a gasp, glad I was safe. The window that Schneep was in had been broken, a large hole in the center with many cracks. I bit my lip, realizing now that it was not just Chase that Anti seemed to have corrupted. If it was Chase and Schneep, then chances are the other egos have been taken by the glitch and became his puppets. Perhaps even Jackieboy and Marvin… and even Robbie? I rubbed my arms together, picturing what those poor egos must have gone through when the monster had gotten ahold of them. Now I understood why Jameson had been hiding away all that time. After seeing what Anti had done to Chase alone, and what I would soon be seeing on Schneep's end, it looked to have been a fate worse than death. It made me even more worried over the dapper ego. If Anti found him, no doubt the same infection would befall onto him.

I turned to my left, seeing a pathway now opened. I hurried down it, knowing that in order to get out of here, I had to move on. Hopefully JJ had gotten somewhere safe. I turned left then a right to come to a fork in the road. In the center, there was a wooden sign, one pointing to the left which said 'OUTCAST' and the one pointing to the right said 'ENLIGHTENER'. However, I was only able to choose one path, since the right side was already closed off. I found it weird since I didn't even get the chance to pick one myself, but it seemed I was forced to go down the other one.

There was a small archway leading to a lower level room, with two posters outside. A 'There's No Going Back' and 'For The Crown' Poster. The floor in the room was flooded with more green goop, with more of it falling from the ceiling in pillar-like structures. Another demon cutout was leaning against the hallway leading out, but next to it was a chair that had another audio log. A desk was towards the wall on the right, with a flat cap and another Sam doll. There were some lost materials lying on the floor, being covered by the gunk. Mainly parts of a machine, more plushies and even a lit candle next to the chair. I figured I would listen to the voice audio and see if it could help me in any way. So, I trudged through the depths and reached the chair, turning on the play button and listened.

"That was the best Pax I think I have ever been to! I couldn't believe that I was personally invited to such an event. I guess it shows what Instragram, Vine, Twitter and YouTube followers can do for someone's career. I was surprised how so many people wanted to see me perform my tricks for them. I was able to give some examples, but when they asked me how I did it, I had to say 'A magician never reveals their secrets.'

"I promised them that I would be able to make more videos with new magic tricks, and of course that made everyone excited. After that, I was given a special souvenir as a memento of that Pax. Knowing that I'm spreading magic in people's hearts, it gives me all the more reason for the act to continue."

I smiled, hearing the male voice and giving a sigh. Another person I was familiar with, Zach King, from Zach King Magic. While he may not have an official YouTube account, at least as far as I was aware of, he is like Thomas Sander in the sense he got his start on Vine. He was mostly known for doing magic tricks, hence his nickname and what he was talking about. They were so incredible, I believed he must have used photoshop to have edited the videos because there was no way he could have been that skilled! Still, I did love watching his videos and question how he was able to pull it off. I suppose this meant that it wasn't just YouTuber's that had been invited to this Pax, but other internet sensations. Though it seemed YouTuber's were the mainstream entertainment they were trying to get.

With the audio log ending, I stood up and began to head out of the green room. I headed past the cutout and through a door, being met with another demon cutout on my left leaning against the wall. Seriously, why were there so many of these strange creatures? I went down and turned right to pass by another small station, then another right, seeing a longer hallway with some steam coming up from the caged floor. I held my breath as I walked down the long hallway, passing by many large cables and vents. I hated long hallways, because they were a breeding ground for chase scenes. Thankfully, I had gotten to the other side without any problems. I opened the door and walked through, seeing a dead end with a poster. I kept walking until I was jumped by a demon cutout appearing around a corner. I grunted, being annoyed by the fact that those jumpscares were still getting to me. I looked around and saw that the cutout was leaning against the wall, with Jameson Jackson next to it.

"JJ!" I exclaimed in happiness. "Geez, you scared me to death." I raised a brow his way, and looked over to the cutout. The dapper man waved a hand and smiled nervously, indicating he was sorry. He probably did that to try and scare off anyone else that would probably wander down this hallway. Not sure how well a moving cutout would chase away someone, stun them a bit yes but to make them turn around? They would have to be real cowards. I mean, sure, it was kind of creepy, but at that point I was used to it.

"You haven't seen anyone else come down here, have you?" I asked him wondering if he saw the good doctor, at least what was left of him. JJ shook his head, and tilted it as if asking why. I assured him it wasn't important, even though I was worried. Looks like Henrick didn't come down here. Then again, if he did and saw JJ, who knows what he would have done to him. "Well, do you know where we are going?" He nodded eagerly at that question. "Great, you also wouldn't happen to have anything we can defend ourselves with, do you?"

The dapper man hummed, with a finger resting on his chin. He raised up his finger with a smile as he opened the door behind him, leading me in. It seemed like another toy storage room, with many more shelves full of plushies of the other Jacksepticeye egos and Sam. The floor, much like the infirmary, had blobs of green goop around in piles, covering most of the floor. There were decorations on the walls, such as small panels and a Septic Sam clock. JJ went over to a few boxes that were between two shelves. He opened up the lid and rummaged through the contents inside, then he took out some metallic poles and duct tape. I watched as he went about getting those items together. When he was done, he handed me what he was working on. In this case, it was a hand held pipe. Not the best weapon I could have thought of, but it was better than nothing. "This will do, good job JJ." I smiled at him.

He waved his hand as he smiled, acting as if it was nothing. In actuality, he helped me the most when I was in that game. I knew that he could have just stayed at the safehouse and let me do everything else on my own, and yet he came with me because he wanted to help me. I felt bad that I put him through all of that, but I promised that I would keep him safe since he did a lot for me. The two of us headed towards another corridor where there was a closed metal door next to a power box that said 'DOOR RELEASE' with two flashing buttons with an A underneath one and a B on the other. Wires were flowing from the bottom and going in two directions. There was one leading to a lever close to JJ while some more wires flowed down the hallway around a corner.

"Looks like we're going to need to throw two levers at once if we're going to open the door." I noted, being reminded what needed to be done at this part. JJ looked over at the lever next to him, then turned back to me. "You get that one, I'll find the other. It should be around that corner." I assured him as I made my way to follow the wires. With a weapon on me, I was sure to be ready for anything thrown my way. I turned around, seeing the lever near a dead end wall that was covered by a poster. I approached, getting a better look at the picture before me. It had a man on there with a honey t-shirt behind a dark brown vest. As well as brown fingerless gloves, hiking boots and tan cardigans. The captions were as followed from top to the bottom, "**Jackepticeye plays: Far Cry 3 - The Survival Hunter - Man vs Wild Episode 1 - Cassowary. Featuring Angus Irwin The Survival Hunter!"**

Angus Irwin? That name didn't sound familiar to me, but I did remember from one of Robbie's drawings that he made a man that looked just like the one in the poster. He called him 'The Hunter'. This must have been the Hunter that Robbie was drawing. Which meant that this Angus character must have been another ego that Jack had. Although, I don't exactly remember him, nor did I know who he was. He must have been an older ego, since as far as I knew, I didn't see any other content with him in it. Not to mention, Far Cry 3 came out in 2012, which was a very long time ago. I wondered if Jack would ever bring back Angus? That or I would just end up watching his Far Cry 3 videos.

I saw the wires leading to the lever next to the poster, and knew what I had to do. I stepped closer, reaching my hand over so I could flip the lever and open the door. However, just as my and was about to grasp the handle, my eyes darted back to the poster as it tore open from the other side. I watched as a man came out from behind the paper, screaming as he fell onto the ground and landed in front of me. I gasped, holding the pipe in my hands tightly as he got up. The man before me growled, with black, pupil less eyes with tears running down his face. His skin was a sickly green and it looked distorited, similar to Anti and corrupted Chase. He wore the same outfit as the one in the poster, and he limped his way towards me. I screamed, seeing the mindless man reaching out to me.

My instincts took over and I began to whack him with the pipe in my hands, trying to keep him away. I swung at his hands first, then began to hit at his chest to keep some distance between us. His voice was lost and all I could hear was gurgling and groaning, as if he was choking on some liquid lodged in his throat. I took my chance as he was wide open, hitting him in the head, knocking him out. He fell to the ground, limbs unmoving as I watched him glitch out of my sight, as if he was never there. I fell to my knees, panting and taking a few deep breaths to collect myself. I looked back at the torn up poster, then to where the corrupted man had vanished. I didn't realize it then, but thinking back, I was certain that I had fought a corrupted version of the survival hunter himself.

By the time I had picked myself off the floor, I saw JJ by my side. His eyes were wide with worry as he reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. He wanted to make sure I was okay. He probably heard the screaming and groaning from where he was. I gave another sigh and placed a small smile on myself, then gave the dapper man a nod. "Sorry JJ, just a small inconvenience." I told him, patting the hand on my shoulder. He seemed to have bought it, so he headed back to his lever as I called out to him. "One… two… three!" I shouted as I pulled the lever, hearing a creaking noise. I hurried back over to JJ and saw the door open, revealing a tiny space of pumps, gears and even some furniture such as a desk and a table with chairs stacked up on the surface. The two of us headed into the small space, walking out onto an upper level into another room. We went to the left, coming to another small box and two doors, one with the picture of Anti and the other with Jack. I didn't even bother with those doors, since JJ kept walking down the L shaped staircase. I saw a poster next to another box in the corner, calling it Level K.

A large lift came up, opening it's gates. When I saw it, I was hesitant to actually go there. It wasn't that I was against elevators, it was the fact that it just showed up and opened up as if waiting for us. And considering how messed up this place was and how there was death around every corner, everything seemed like a trap. However, JJ walked right into the lift and stood there waiting. I wanted to tell him to get out of there, to try and find another way. He just kept looking at me though, wanting me to step in. I had to give in, if we argued we wouldn't have gotten anywhere. So, I stepped inside the elevator. To be fair it was a fairly large one, even with the two of us there was still plenty of space. I noticed the control panel on the small corner between the two gates. In total, there were six levels; Level K, Level 11, Level P, Level 9, Level S and Level 14. I knew the five levels, but Level S was one I didn't know. On top of that, the button for that floor was removed.

JJ pointed at the missing floor and smiled. He then wrote on a card quickly to show me what he was saying. '_Level S is the lowest level the lift can take us. If we can get there, we should be able to find a path towards the Computer Monitor.'_

"Really?" I was surprised to hear that. Sure, it didn't sound like once we were on the floor, the Computer Monitor and Tower would be waiting for us. But if it would get us one step closer to the goal, that was all that mattered! JJ nodded to confirm, and it made me more happy. However, we needed to get the button to the floor if we were going to get there. I was puzzled, wondering where the button could have been. I looked around the makeshift cage, but didn't see any sign of the button. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra button for Level S, do you?" I asked the dapper man.

Of course, he shook his head. It would have been asking too much of him to have one. However, he did write on the card again to tell me some more information. '_There's usually extra parts for machines in the Inner Chamber. Just in case some of the machines end up malfunctioning when the insides get broken.'_

"Okay, that would be a safe bet to say we could get a button there. Where's the Inner Chamber?" I asked.

He then pointed to the button that would take us to Level 9. Of course, I figured as much. Unfountantly, there weren't any other options at that point. So, I pressed the button and the gates closed. We began to descend slowly further into this madness that was the studio. At least the ride was going slow, so that made me feel more calm for some reason. Aside from Level K, we passed by two more levels before we finally made it to Level 9; the Inner Chamber. It was a pretty big place, for it to have been an area to store spare parts. To the right was a walkway, with a boarded up door and a statue of Anti himself. Large cables ran along the ceiling, steady and still. A door to the left of us was unopened and there was a stairwell leading to a sub level. "Well, let's see if we can find that spare button."

Gripping the weapon in my hands, I led JJ out of the lift and kept my eyes peeled around the place. As we descended the stairs, I noticed a large chest and a shelf in the left corner while there were barrels and boxes towards the right. On top of the third shelf was another audio recording. I stopped and took a moment to play the tape and listened to who it was.

"Oh my god! That was the most intesened convention I have ever been to! It took me a whole hour just to find my panel. It was a good thing I got there early to set up. I still can't believe that they would want me to show up to such a large event. I've never felt so honored and for a moment, I felt like crying when I got that invite. I mean, I don't even have a million subscribers on my YouTube Channel. But, I think they wanted to bring in some more horror gamers since I heard Mark and Jack were going to be there.

"I actually got to meet up with them when we all headed back to the hotel. They were amazing and actually wanted to ask me if we could collaborate together. Apparently, MatPat wants me and Markipler to do a certain stream with him for a charity event. Something about learning the FNAF secrets to get Scott himself to donate? I'm looking forward to it!"

The voice belonged to another YouTuber I knew and was subscribed to; Dwako. He was another horror gamer as well, much like how Mark and Jack started out when they began their Internet career. Most of his videos consisted of playing _Five Nights at Freddy's,_ or FNAF as many like to abbreviate it. I was never really a fan of that game series, just the fact that those animatronics would just pop up in your face was not my type of jump scare. However, he did other games such as _Until Dawn _and even _Bendy and the Ink Machine._ I loved how chipper he was during his games and he was one of the few YouTubers I know that never really cursed at a jumpscare. He kind of reminds me of Mark in his younger years, even though I'm sure that Dwako and him were pretty close in age. I'm surprised he was invited to that event as well, especially since, according to him, he didn't have a million subscribers. But I suppose they weren't that picky when they were choosing who could be attending the convention.

Once the tape stopped playing, we crossed a bridge that had a river of green goop underneath. The two of us headed up more flights of stairs, to a large door with a statue of Septic Sam holding a sign that read 'POSITIVE MENTAL ATTITUDE'. The door was metallic and most likely automatic, since there were no handles. I didn't see any switches anywhere, aside from a large ticket booth-like box and what seemed like an old fashioned mailbox. "Okay, now what?" I looked at Dapper Jack, in the hopes he would know the next move.

'_The parts we need should be inside that door.'_ He wrote as he pointed to the bolted door.

I looked at it then back at him. "I don't think we're going to be able to get in there."

'_It must be locked…' _Clearly, which meant another obstacle for us. JJ looked around, seeing what he could find. I had hoped that whatever we had to do to get the door open wouldn't be so tedious. He looked at the side of the mailbox like compartment and took out a sheet of paper. The two of us looked at it, and noticed that it seemed to have been a list of items. An image of what they looked like with their name on top. There was an X next to them and a number, as well as what level they were located on. There were Gears, Power Cores and Thick Goop. As well as what appeared to have been something called Heart Disks. The gears were located on Level K, and there was a number four next to the X. The Power Cores rested on Level P, where you needed four. The Thick Goop was on level 11, which had four next to the X. And finally, the so called Heart Disks were located on Level 14, and there was a five next to the letter.

"A list?" I wondered as I looked at them. "Do you think we need these items to open the door?"

JJ shrugged, but he kept tapping at the list as if to say it couldn't hurt to give it a try. '_I know how to get the items, and if we split up, we should be able to gather everything in a small amount of time.'_

"Well, between the two of us, we could be able to gather everything ourselves. Do you know where the items could be?"

JJ nodded and explained to me in a large note card. '_Each of these items are located on those floors. Chances are we need to collect the number next to the X for it to be satisfied. I think if we drop them in that mailbox over there, it should do something.'_

"Well, we know where the items are on which floor. So, how do we get them?" I asked.

JJ wrote more and explained it to me. '_With each item, a drooling task is at hand. For the gears, you will need to crack open the gearboxes on the walls. The giant panels you must have caught on to.'_ I did remember seeing those boxes around Level K when we were heading out of the Safehouse and down here. If I only had to open a few of those panels and collect the gears, it wouldn't be too hard. '_As for the thick goop, you can only collect that from those Septic Sam's.'_

"Wait, you mean those eyeballs?" He raised a brow at me, surprised I knew what they were. "I had a run in with them before I met you." I explained.

He nodded. '_They should have the goop you need. But, you will need to get dirty if you are to collect that grease.'_

"Well, not ideal methods of opening that door, but at this point we can't complain. If I get those two, do you think you can collect the power cores?"

JJ scribbled on his note card and responded, '_They are locked away in valve panels. It's a small puzzle, but the one I am familiar with!'_

At least we knew what we were doing. Hopefully we would be able to gather everything up so we could open the door and get the button to level S. '_First, we will need to gather ourselves some tools for the jobs at hand!'_ JJ went over to the chest next to the shelf and began to rummage through it, similar to the boxes back at the toy storage unit. I watched as he shuffled his arms in the box, he pulled out strange objects one after another. First he pulled out a pipe wrench, then followed by a large syringe and then a plunger. Not exactly the tools one would need on an everyday basis, but they seemed to have been the ones we needed for the jobs at hand. JJ got up on his feet, then picked up the tools and handed the syringe and wrench to me. I held them in my hands, a bit nervously since I wasn't quite sure about using them on the objects I had to get. However, there wasn't any time to argue since we wanted to get the tasks done quickly.

"Alright, we'll go to the levels we need to in order to get what we need. Once we gather our items, we can round up to take care of the Heart Disks." I told JJ. He nodded, and we headed back to the lift. I had to remain focused, chances are that we would end up running into danger as we were collecting what we needed. Hell, I was certain we would have ended up running into Anti since he was still around. So we had to keep our guard up because I didn't come all that way just to be Anti's next victim. I dropped Jameson off at Level P, since that was the level above Nine. I was worried about having him on the floor on his own to collect those power cores. To be honest, I actually kind of wanted to be there and help him. Sure, he did have a weapon, but it was a plunger, and I highly doubt it would have done much damage to anyone.

The dapper ego could sense that I was nervous, but he kept smiling at me to assure me everything would be alright. That was the best thing about the Jacksepticeye ego; no matter how different they all were in looks and personality, the one thing they had in common was that kind smile that could inspire anyone. Most of them had that kind of smile. As I looked at Jameson, I knew he knew I was scared, but he also knew how important getting out of that nightmare was for me. I had to do everything I could to rescue myself (maybe Jack himself) out of that mindscape. Once he was out of the lift, I went up to Level K to start gathering the gears first. Since it was the highest level and I already knew where most of those boxes were. I started out by heading up the stairs, since there weren't any of those boxes near the lift. I knew there were many of them in that toy storage room, so my best bet was to find them there. Hopefully there were four of them in total there. I hurried up the stairs and back to the door that me and Jameson had to flip two switches to open it. There was a gear box near the switch that JJ had, so it was my first start. I used the wrench to unscrew the bolts holding the panel on the box. Once that lid was off, only holding on by one screw, I saw the largest gear in the center and took it. I had hoped it was the one that we needed, so I went with it. I headed down the hallway where the wires from the power box were and noticed a corridor on my right. I believed there could have been more gear boxes down there, so I turned to see what I could find. Only to be met by a very long hallway with little lighting and droplets of green goop falling down from the ceiling. There were boxes and chests lining up on the right wall, but that was all I could see. One look at that hallway, and I knew I didn't want to risk it. I was about to turn back until I noticed another audio log resting on the chest next to a lit candle. Of course I pressed it so I could listen to it and this audio log was different from the others. In this one, I could hear the voices of a male and a woman at the same time having a conversation.

Male: Alright, so we got clothes, food, the figurines and manga?

Female: Check, check, check and check.

Male: And we packed the anime related games for the two of us to play and enjoy?

Female: The first thing I packed. You really need to calm down, everything else is being paid for. So long as we show up. I know how you get when it comes to these conventions, but it will be fine. I'll be here so you won't lose your head. Besides, it will be like a small vacation with the two of us and our fans.

Male: That reminds me. If we get questions about whether we will be planning on getting married soon?

Female: The more they keep asking us, the longer it will be postponed.

Male: This is why I love you.

Once the audio ended, I took a moment to process the conversation that took place. First, I had to figure out who was talking. I knew who the guy was, another YouTuber I was subscribed to who went by TheAnimeMan. His channel focused on, as one would guess, anime related topics. Such examples were anime tropes, manga vs. anime, and challenges such as anime boy or girl as well as fake or real anime. He was pretty funny to watch and taught me things about the anime genre I never knew about. As for the female, I wasn't sure who it was. She didn't sound familiar, but from what I could gather, she seemed to have been an important figure to The AnimeMan? Must have been a girlfriend or at least a fiance. Maybe she was a YouTuber as well or she could have just been another person in his personal life.

Hearing the audio, it sounded like they were going on a trip. And if they were connected to the other YouTubers from the recording, I knew where they could have been heading. My fingers gripped the wrench tightly, with the task still in my mind. I headed out of the corridor and went back to the toy storage room. I began looking around to collect the gears in the boxes. There were many of them between the shelves, some of them didn't have any of the gears I needed. Thankfully I found the remaining three I needed to give me a total of four gears. It wasn't as bad as I thought, and was surprisingly easy.

Once I had gathered the gears, I went back to the lift as quickly as I could while keeping my eyes open for any dangers. My idea was that I would drop off the gears in that drop box and then head to Level 11 where I would collect the thick goop. I placed the wrench back in the chest and took out the syringe. Not the best weapon for me, but could have been worse. At least I was armed. I took the lift again, heading below Level K to reach Level 11. The room reminded me of a subway station based on the structure and the design. There was a giant Anti statue next to the left side of the lift with a few Septic Sam plush near his feet. There was a door to the right of me, with a locked box, a wooden barrel and what looked like a punch card station on the same side of the statue. I moved forward, keeping the syringe in my hands and looking around to see if I could find any thick goop that belonged to those Septic Sams. One came up to me quickly the moment I stepped out of the lift. It attempted to bite me, but I was able to stab it in the iris with the needle. The moment I plunged the weapon into the cornea, it shriveled up onto the floor and lost its physical form, becoming nothing but a pile of goo.

I knelt down and used the syringe to suck up the goop, only filling the small storage about ¼ full. Probably explained why I needed to collect four of those creatures in total. I went further down the hall, seeing a river of green goop with a small station in the corner on my left. I thought it was a bit weird how there was a train station structure in an abandoned animation studio that was from a game based off of 1900's cartoons which was a part of the mind scape inside of a YouTuber. After hearing that sentence, I didn't question anything else. Another Septic Sam was near the river, which didn't notice me since it seemed to be looking down where the river was heading. I took my chance to sneak up and stab it from behind then collected the goop it left.

I already had the syringe filled halfway, but I was certain that the remaining two wouldn't be showing up near the lift. I didn't want to wait for those eyeballs to come to me, so I had to wade through the river, as it came up to my knees. At least I was used to that goo at that point, otherwise I would have felt like vomiting. I soon made it to the end, where there was a large window that had a view of the room inside. Some barrels were next to it with another audio recorder resting on one at the very left. A small Septic Sam ambushed me from one of the barrels, latching onto my leg to bite into my pants. Of course, it did hurt and made me wince. So I quickly grabbed it and threw it against the wall. I suppose that was good enough to kill it, because it slid down to the ground and was unmoving. I rubbed the spot where the bite was, hoping it wouldn't leave any noticeable marks.

Of course, that should have been the least of my worries. Once I grabbed the third thick goop, I went into the room one the other side of the window. It looked like a cafeteria sort of area that the workers at the studio probably congregated down there on their lunch breaks. There were two round tables with three chairs. There were books, plates and cups on the surfaces. On the walls was a clock on the left, several wooden planks all over the room, another small station in the corner and even more barrels in a small slot away from the tables. I was able to find the last Septic Sam that I needed to kill in order to get the syringe full. The second I saw it appear from a pile of goop, I went towards it and stabbed it, then collected what remained of the corpse. "That should do it," I said as I looked to see the syringe full. Now I just had to head back to drop the thick goop into the drop box and see if Jameson was ready to get those Heart Disks on level 14. I believed he had already gotten the Power Cores and was waiting for me on Level 9.

Just as I headed back to that river, I saw the audio tape once again sitting on those barrels. I figured since I had already completed my task, I could give it a listen and see if I could gather any new information. So, I pressed the button and listened to a male voice.

"Hey everyone, wanted to check in with you guys in regards to my mini vacation, if you can call it that. As you've probably seen on my recent posts on my Twitter, I headed out last weekend for a Pax Convention that would be hosting many YouTubers across the world. I had gotten an invitation to attend, so of course I wanted to go. After all, all the expenses of travel and staying were going to be paid for. Plus, I hadn't been to a Convention in a while.

"I will admit, it was a bit crowded at first, but once everyone knew where to go it started to settle down. I was amazed by how many fans showed up and was able to meet up with many other YouTubers. I even got to talk with some up and coming game developers who have seen my work on my channel and wanted to hire me to voice act some characters for their projects. All in all, I'm glad I went. And I hope I was able to meet a lot of you guys. I'll be sure to keep up the regular schedule of videos from now on. Make sure to stay posted."

I was actually surprised to hear that voice and recognize it. It was DryeGuy, though not too well known as a YouTuber, he was a pretty great voice actor. His channel mainly featured him doing comic dubs and voice overs, though he did end up playing a few games, but again, mostly voice overs or he was impersonating someone. I remembered when he played the first updated version of Chapter one of Bendy after Chapter two came out. He voiced himself and voiced what everyone called GrandpaDrye. I loved how he was able to have a conversation with himself in two different voice tones, which could not have been easy. Honestly, if I had shown that game to my grandparents, I believed they would have had the same reactions… maybe not so much funny but pretty close. I had hoped he was alright now, then again I only knew the fate of two of the people that attended that Pax at that point.

Once the tape had finished, I hurried back to the lift and went down to Level nine. Then hurried to the lock door to drop off the syringe that was full of thick goop. I checked around but didn't see Jameson Jackson anywhere. I grew a bit worried, but figured to wait just a bit longer. I went back to the chest to see what other weapons I could find when we would be going to Level 14. Aside from the gent pipe I had placed there and the wrench, there was an ax that looked similar to the one I had acquired back before the Music Department. The moment I saw it and picked it up, I felt way more power than I should have. At least I finally had a fighting chance against anymore of those monsters! I ended up taking the ax and looked around the rest of the level to see if I had missed anything. I figured my first thought was to go to that boarded up room that was next to the lift. Since I had an ax, I could chop down those planks and see if there was anything inside the door. After all, something boarded up must have meant something good!

Once I chopped the three boards down, I opened up the door. There wasn't that much in there, sadly. The floor was mostly covered in the green goop and it was cluttered with boxes, a drawing desk and a chair. There was, however, a tape recorder on said chair. I figured it would tell me more information about the YouTubers, so I clicked and listened to it.

"I've been hearing some rumors as of late about this Pax Convention that a lot of YouTubers, including myself, have attended recently. Personally, I tended to ignore them for a while. I mean, for so long, YouTube has been a great platform for creators of music, art, and even game play to congregate to spread their passions to the world and pursue what they love the most. I mean, have there been occasions where YouTube has screwed us over, of course! But they ended up getting greedy and that is what happens when the big corporation takes over.

"So when I heard that YouTube itself had created a Convention for YouTubers and media stars all across the globe to attend with full expenses paid, who could argue with that? I believed it went to show that they knew they screwed up a bunch of times, but still cared about us as people and creators. At least, that was before. From what I've heard, and this is a top secret, it wasn't the actual CEO of YouTube that hosted and paid for this event, but rather someone else with the same authority. I don't know the details, apparently it's still being figured out.

"In the meantime, I plan on working on some more songs and doing some more let's plays. Actually, I have a large project in mind with some other singers… but that is also another secret project."

The male voice clicked off on the audio log. "Will?" I raised a brow. The voice that I heard sounded like Will from DAGames. He had a YouTube channel dedicated to Let's plays, mostly horror, similar to Jack and Mark. However, he does have other videos such as small animations of him playing the games in certain locations. He was also known to have made many fan made songs based around the games he played. Honestly, I got into the Bendy fandom after listening to '_Build Our Machine' _which was based off the very first chapter. He made many more songs of Bendy, each one based off of the chapter and I even downloaded some for my phone. They were that catchy I had to listen to them everywhere! After listening to that tape, I looked back to the drop box near the giant door, but still no sign of JJ. At that point, I was really worried. So, I hopped onto the lift and made my way to level P. It was only one level up from Nine, so it didn't take me that long to reach it. Once I stepped out of the elevator, I looked around to see the whole area.

The majority of the level consists of a hallway leading to two rooms. Outside the room in the main hall of the floor had a text on the wall that read "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE." with what looked like a clawed handprint. The short hallway had the same line 'SHE WILL SET US FREE' from chapter two. The message was between two rooms with viewing windows. The left room included some desks, a circular corridor with many posters and crates. The right room had a flat table in the center with some cables, multiple recording cameras and another smaller table with a book and a gear. What stood out to me the most was that small station near the elevator in the corner, and I noticed someone was surrounding it. I recognized the figure right away from where I stood. A man with a white t-shirt and tan suspenders. He had a coffee colored flat cap and boots as he wore black work pants. His hair was light brown, and fluffy. However, he also had black hands covered in what appeared to have been ink. His whole upper face was also black with glowing green eyes. It showed that he was not human, and most definitely not friendly.

The man looked similar to the 'Toy Maker' that Robbie drew. He must have been another Jacksepticeye ego, but I wasn't too sure who he was. My best guess was, based on the way he dressed and the ink hands, he must have been Shawn Flynn. He was a character introduced in the third chapter of Bendy. From what I remember, he was a toy maker in charge of creating the toy line of the cartoon. Hence the nickname that Robbie gave to him. While he isn't considered a Jacksepticeye ego, it is canon that Jack did voice the character. A lot of people believed that Shawn Flynn was the inspiration of creating Jameson Jackson. Since Chapter three was played by Jack between October 7th and 8th back in 2017. And on Halloween, when Jack did his pumpkin carving, the community was introduced to Jameson. The fact that the two characters were based off of the olden cartoons, since Shawn was in an actual cartoon and JJ acted like a muted cartoon character, the way they dressed and acted. Not to mention the time gap the two had, it was understandable why so many people made the connection. I believed it myself with all the overwhelming evidence.

As much as I would have loved to see a video on Shawn Flynn, I knew that he belonged to theMeatly and only theMeatly. It wasn't like Markiplier and Cyndago when they created some of the iplier egos. Sure, Mark acted them out and while he does have some rights to them, they still belonged to Cyndago as well. Now that I thought about it, Mark never really made many more videos on those egos after he and Cyndago split up. Sure, they did appear in a few gags, but he never did anything else with them. It was the same with Shawn Flynn. A sad fate for the character, but nothing that could be done aside from putting him out of his misery. So, I ran up and threw the ax into his head, killing him with one hit. I watched as the body fell to the floor and ink like blood seeped out of him. I actually felt bad for the character, but figured it was better than having him being a puppet for the glitch.

When I heard a door creaking, I turned and saw Jameson Jackson stepping out of that small box. He looked over at me with a smile and nodded. I grabbed my ax and looked over at him. So that explained why he took so long to get back. "What happened to your plunger? It was supposed to have been your weapon."

JJ motioned towards a small corner where I saw the tool he used was broken in half. It probably broke either while he was fighting or solving his puzzles. However, his smile didn't fade as he showed me the strange power cores he held in his hands. He had managed to collect the exact number we needed. In the end, I wasn't too disappointed that I had to save him. At least he had done his part of the chores, and he was still in one piece. I was thankful I was able to get to him in time before that inky Shawn Flynn could have taken him out.

We went back to Level nine so JJ could drop off the cores in the dropbox. I smiled as he headed down the stairs to meet me. "Alright, all that's left is to gather those Heart Disks on level 14. If we can collect five of those, the door should open up and we can find that button for level S." I explained to the dapper ego. He nodded excitedly and we soon made our way back to the lift to take ourselves a floor below the one we were on. I held onto my ax, looking back over at JJ as he kept his eyes on me to assure me. Once we made it to level 14, the gates opened and I stepped out. I was standing on a large balcony overlooking a sea of green goop. The entire area was flooded in the liquid, and the dark lighting did not help the situation. Right as I stepped out, I saw a figure lying on top of the staircase. I gasped, seeing him but when he did not move after a few minutes, I knew he was dead.

I stepped closer, looking at the man to see the details on him. His hair was a sunny yellow, and though his eyes were dull and lifeless, I could see one blue iris with a white cornea while the other had a golden iris and black corena. A headset mic rested on his left ear and he had lines on his face to resemble robot imprints. His glasses were broken, and his yellow and black outfit had stains of green on them. I remembered seeing the man from one of Robbie's pictures. He must have been another alter ego of Jacksepticeye, but one I did not know or recognize. I know now that it was Bingsepticeye, a fan made ego that the community had made up. It explained why I never saw him in any of the videos Jack had done. I had a strong feeling that they got the concept of this ego from Markiplier's Google or Bing persona. Probably Bingiplier himself.

JJ stepped closer to me and pointed at something that was resting in his hands. I slowly inched closer, being weary because I believed he would wake up at any moment. I noticed what seemed to look similar to a CD but instead of a circle, it was in the shape of a heart. I quickly took it and held it up for the two of us to look at. We stared at one another and questioned it.

"I guess these are the Heart Disks that needed to be collected?"

JJ shrugged, not even he was sure. But it seemed to fit closely to the description of the item we needed. I handed it to the dapper ego, who took it and nodded. I told him to stay near the lift while I went to gather the rest of Heart Disks. I was the only one armed at that point and JJ probably didn't want to have another run in with another monster. Surprisingly though, as soon as I made it to the ground floor, I didn't see anymore Septic Sams or corrupted egos. It was quiet… way too quiet. I kept my guard up as I went to the large statue of Anti and took the opening on the left. The place seemed like a maze, with corridors left and right, and it was hard for me to get a clear view of the place. There were many projectors playing multiple clips of Jack's playthroughs. Corpses of the Hunter, the Robot and even the Toy Maker were loitered in the pool. The labyrinth held so many Angus, Bing and Shawn, as if it was just copy and paste. Posters still lined the walls of some of the videos Jack made, many of which consisted of his ego's. I didn't see any of those small stations that could be able to hide a person. But since there were no enemies, I didn't feel I needed one anyways.

I was able to use the light from the projectors to help me around the place, and to locate the rest of the Heart Disks. They were only ever in the hands of Bing and not the other two egos. Perhaps it was a metaphor of Bing being a robot and disks were used for machines? Regardless, I was able to collect the other four we needed and began to make my way back. Before I went towards the stairs, I noticed a small crate near the entrance I took into the labyrinth. On it was another audio log, and since there was nothing coming out to chase me, I figured I could listen to it. When I played it, I could hear a female voice.

"Welp, I'm still reeling from this event! I was so surprised that my folks allowed me to go to this YouTuber Pax. Thankfully it wasn't too far away and as long as they could come with me, I was allowed. It was embarrassing having to be the only one with a panel to have their folks around, but I was able to convince them to leave me alone once some questions had to be asked so long as I promised not to reply with anything personal.

"The more I think about it, the more I'm really baffled by the fact they actually allowed such a young one to attend this large convention. Then again, according to them, I was considered a YouTube. I mean, I have less than two hundred thousand subscribers and I only do comic dubs, and for some reason I was personally invited to have my own panel. And I'm not even a full fledged adult yet! But, hey, I always wanted to attend a pax as a YouTuber! Though next time I'll wait till I'm older and have my own crew before I go back."

I was surprised to have heard the voice of what sounded like a young teenager. She sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure who it was. She must have been a YouTuber I watched, which probably would explain it. As for who she was, I didn't know at the time. I was able to recognize a lot of the YouTubers up to that point, but some of them still got me. I did have a weird yet strong feeling that I would be seeing them later on.

I carried the rest of the Heart Disks up the stairs and brought them back to the lift. JJ was waiting for me and he held out his hands. I gave him the remaining four Disks and he happily carried them. Once we made it back to Level Nine, we hurried back to the door and put the Disks in the drop box then we waited.

"Hey," I looked over at the dapper ego with a smile. "Thank you. For staying and helping me."

JJ smiled as he wrote to me, '_I wanted to help, there's no need to thank me.'_

I shook my head as I smiled regardless. "It's just… every time I was around the other egos… they always ended up getting hurt. I honestly believe that it was because of me that bad things happened to them. They didn't deserve what happened to them, even if they… you aren't exactly…"

'_Real?' _JJ stated on his notecard. He scribbled a bit more as he explained to me. '_We all knew we were not real people, just concepts created by Jack and the community for entertainment. Some were well known and others were lost throughout the years. I may be the youngest, but that does not mean I am unwise. We know what we are, but so long as we could put a smile on the faces of our fans, that is our real purpose. And having such a purpose, knowing we brought a laugh to someone when they were feeling down, that is what makes us feel alive.' _JJ turned the card around and kept his eyes gazing. '_Besides, you are not the reason Anti killed the others. He always was quite a trouble maker. But do not get me wrong, he's sweet once you get to know him.'_

I raised a brow at JJ, not believing him at all. Especially everything I've seen Anti done, being sweet was something I would not describe him. He knew that I was not convinced so he tried to explain further. '_Anti only acts that way because the fans and Jack have influence over him. Unlike myself and say Chase, Schneep, Marvin, and Jackieboy, we were all created by Jack so he decided on our personality and our canon appearance. However, egos like Robbie and Bing were created based on the fan base alone. Jack did not come up with us, his fans did. Sure he may have given the concept to them, but they were the ones that created the character as they are. The community shaped Robbie the Zombie and Bingsepticeye as how they perceive them, therefore they act the way they do because they made them that way.'_

There was some logic to what he was saying, I will admit that. Community egos would act much differently than the egos Jack had made. Hell, sometimes the fans would even put the actual egos out of characters at times for story sake. '_As for Anti,'_ Jameson went on. '_He originally started out as jumpscares that Jack did involving glitching. The fans started to make up the concept that Jack was making a new ego, so they created Anti. It wasn't until his 2016 Halloween video did he fully possessed Anti and dubbed him as one of us.'_

"I'm surprised you know about that since Anti appeared a year before you did." I noted.

JJ chuckled mutely. '_The other ego's filled me in about myself after I was born. But, it was also Anti who showed me the ropes. Jack may make Anti out to be cold and psychotic, however, the fan base also made him up to have a soft side. Deep down, he is capable of compassion and care, but he tends to be more… murderous at occasions. However, he would never physically hurt us. Well… not before at least…' _

The way Jameson had written the last part, his eyes downcasted and a frown covered his face. He really was heartbroken, as if he was surprised Anti would do such a thing. Was JJ right? Would Anti really not harm the other egos without reason. All of the stuff I've seen him do, I believed he was just out for destruction. However, maybe there was more to Antisepticeye. After all, there were fans that played him out to be kind now and again, even a big brother of sorts. That wasn't the glitch I had run into.

"JJ… do you know what happened that might have caused Anti to-" before I could finish asking my question to the dapper ego, the noises of rustic metal caught our attention. The door behind us opened slowly, and we looked back between one another and the door. JJ walked in, going in with me following. There was a long hallway with metallic walls and wooden floor and ceiling. There wasn't a lot in that long, narrowed area. A desk with a chair on the left and a shelf with a few boxes on the right. "Not much, but at least we can begin searching!" I stated. JJ was already looking through the boxes that were on the shelf on the right, so I went to the desk and rummaged through the space. There wasn't anything on the surface of the desk aside from a coffee cup. The desk did have some drawers though, so I opened them and searched to see what they could hold. I ended up being the lucky one, because in the second drawer on the left, I picked up a small button that looked just like the ones from the elevator.

"Yes! Hey JJ! I think I found the button!" I called out to him. I looked over, but didn't see him anywhere in the hallway. "Jameson?" I called out again, confused. I headed over to the shelf, but still didn't see him. He was with me only a minute ago and yet he disappeared. I looked to the end of the hallway to see a Jacksepticeye cutout. The bad feeling began to grow in my stomach again, but I had to make sure. I went down to the end of the hallway and turned a right to be met with another room in this place. Jameson Jackson was staring up, seeing a person strapped to the table dead. When I looked closer as to who it was, my whole face went white as a ghost. Strapped to that table, deceased, was a man that looked just like Chase Brody, his neck cut open and still bleeding as his eyes were black and soulless, crying more tears of darkness. The only difference was his hair. It wasn't green anymore, but normal brown. The more messed up part was that… he wasn't the only one.

Throughout the room, there were many corpse clones of other Jacksepticeye egos. They were Either Chase Brody, Angus the Survival Hunter, Bingsepticeye, or Shawn Flynn. Many other egos were missing, but the ones that were there we all dead, nailed to those tables and put up around the room as if on display. All of them had their necks cut open, their eyes crying black tears. The whole floor was flooded with green goop, with a small pathway made out of wooden boards connecting the side me and JJ were on to the other one with another double, metal door. At that point, I really did feel like throwing up and would have had my gag reflex didn't kick in. It was bad enough I had to see the carcasses of those egos a few times before, but to see them like that as if they were on show was something far worse.

I told JJ to stay where he was, as I made the (stupid) decision to move forward. I used the planks laying in the liquid to walk across. It sure was convenient for them to have been placed as a walkway. I had to keep my balance as I slowly stepped one foot at a time. I tried to keep my eyes on my feet rather than the corpses around the room. There were two places with a wooden floor, a small area with a shelf, a desk and an audio recording, and another which held an opened, metallic door. I ended up going to the audio log first, since I wanted to know what was on the tape. I figured if I went through the open doorway, I wouldn't have time to come back and listen. So it was now or never as I pressed the button.

"I am surprised I'm still alive! After that Pax Convention, I was sure I would have been eaten alive by the fans. The second I walked onto the stage for a panel, everyone was asking me, "Where have you been?" "Why haven't you posted any new videos?" "Will you be coming back?" I will admit, I have been absent on YouTube. But as of late, it was hard for me to come up with any horror theories that no one else has thought of. I mean, SuperHorrorBro Mike has pretty much beaten me to Bendy theories. Besides, I wanted to try and go to Twitch since I have more views and followers there. I want to enjoy the games before I make anymore theories.

"I had to answer honestly that I was taking a break from YouTube but would be returning when I can on my time. They were pretty supportive of my choice and promised to keep watching me on my other social accounts. I promised I would be more active on the other ones as often as I can. At the time, I enjoyed the rest of Pax and got myself a little gift. I might be making more theories later. Who knows, maybe I could make some more theories about the upcoming sequel to Bendy when it comes out."

I was both surprised and happy to hear the male voice from that audio tape. ProdCharles, another YouTuber I followed. He was a theorist that specializes in horror theories such as Tattletale, Little Nightmares, but mostly his Bendy theories which is what got me subscribed to him. Now that I thought about it, I was sensing a pattern with the number of YouTubers from the recent tapes I listened to. I couldn't be distracted by that though, because there was still one more place I had to go to. As much as I felt my stomach knotting from the idea alone, I walked over to the double, metal doors and slowly went through. Turning a few corners to be met with another Jack cutout and a poster of him. It was only a small dose of pleasantness as I turned to my right to see the terror before me. I couldn't even go into the actual room, but stood behind the door frame as I watched. The round room held only a few chairs and some crates. But there was a large window showing the other side of a room with machinery walls, a control panel and a table.

I was deeply distrubed as I saw who was on the other side of the window and what was happening. Strapped to the table, a rotten figure was howling in pain as electricity was running through the table and him in a cartoon like fashion. I had to cover my mouth to prevent a gasp, for I recognized the decaying figure on that operating table… Robbie the Zombie. I couldn't believe it, but the most disturbing of all was who was torturing the zombie. Over to the control panel, in a glitching and deranged state, a doctor was pressing buttons and chuckling at the progress being made. His German accent was thick and his black eyes with tears running down his face were not fitting for what was once a good doctor.

"Now, now Robbie… I must make sure yov are used zo zhe pain before I inject yov. Do not vorry… zhis von't hurt as bad as vhen yov first died." Henrick assured as he stopped his electrution torture. He reached to his panel and took out what looked like a syringe with green liquid in it. He then went over to the zombie and placed the needle in his neck, injecting it and creating green veins in the zombie's skin. The poor undead sweetie was thrashing, crying even as his whole body went from a light shade of gray/lavender, to dark green. Schneep kept laughing, as if he relished in the pain he was causing.

The scene was just too… It was so twisted. I wish I had the strength to go on in and try to save Robbie and stop the doctor. But for once, my logical fears took over my stupid bravery and I booked it back. I ran out of there without looking back. I hurried out of the room and made my way across the planks to cross the flooded floor. When I got back to Jameson, I grabbed his hand and made my way out of that place, down the stairs, across the river, up the stairs and back to the lift. Thankfully, I still had the button for Level S, but I ended up pressing for Level K. Once the gates closed and the elevator was moving upwards, I took a moment to regain my breathing as I panted by the dapper ego.

JJ grabbed my shoulder and had me look him in the eyes. He then wrote down on the notecard to speak to me. '_What happened? Cosmo, why did you bring me back here?'_

At that time, I had somewhat refilled my lungs with air. I looked up at the dapper ego, who was clearly worried about me. I didn't want him to learn about the same horror I had just experienced. However, it was the only way I could explain my actions. Even if he didn't believe me, it had to be said. So, I told him carefully what I saw. When I finished, he was the one that had the look of utter shock and disbelief. I leaned against the wall of the lift and sat down on the floor. My eyes went to look at the ceiling, because I was unable to face JJ at that point. "I think…. Schneep became corrupted like Chase… and he was trying to turn Robbie as well." I added.

Jameson Jackson sat down with me, holding his head as he was just as upset about this news. I couldn't blame him. After all, it was one thing to learn that your friends had been killed by someone you believed you trusted. Then you find out they were brought back and corrupted by the one that had murdered them, it was far worse. My eyes met JJ's and I knew what I had to do. Chances are, if Chase and Schneep were infected, then that meant the other egos that had fallen by the hands of Anti were. Robbie would most likely be joining them, but Marvin and Jackieboy could be messed up at that point. In which case, I couldn't take any chances. "Jameson, listen," I told him straight out. "I'm gonna send you back to Level K. You have to go back to the safe house."

The dapper ego stared at me, then shook his head and got up. He made X motions with his arms to show that he was against the idea. I was not going to listen to him. "I mean it. Jameson, chances are the other egos could be corrupted like Chase and the other three egos we ran into. Schneep is infected with whatever it is that Anti did to him and Robbie could be next. If any of them or Anti finds you, they will only make you meet the same fate. I don't want that to happen to you. I promised I'd keep you safe and I am going to deliver that promise."

JJ pointed at me then pointed to the ground with a stern expression. I gave a sigh. "I know you're worried about me going to my destination. But I'd rather go there on my own than put more people in danger. Besides, even you didn't want to go down there." He seemed like he wanted to argue more, and even raised a finger to try and protest. However, his mouth closed and he let his hand rest by his side. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry, I know what I have to do. You helped me get this far, and I'm grateful for that. But now, I need to do this on my own."  
He looked at me, sorrow in his eyes as I could see small tears gathering in the corners. I knew he didn't want to leave me, and truth be told, I didn't want to leave him. But I knew it would only be more dangerous the further down I went. I didn't want JJ to suffer the same fate as the other egos I ended up letting down so far. If there was a chance for me to save and protect him, I had to take it. The dapper ego stepped forward and held me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him to hug him back. It was the least I could do to show my appreciation for the ego. I knew it wasn't much, but I wanted to send him off with some goodbye. We were just about to reach Level K, where JJ would get off to head back to the safehouse. "I guess this is goodbye, stay safe JJ." I told him with a sad smile.

Jameson nodded at me, going close to the gate. When we reached the level, he waited for the bars to open so he could leave. However, the gates remained closed and we were just stuck in the elevator. I started to grow nervous as the doors kept themselves shut. I went over, ready to push a button to try and open them up, but before I could, I felt the lift rumble beneath us. Before we knew it, we were going down, spiralling into a fast pace. I screamed as the lift was plumbiting and JJ covered his eyes, shaking in fear. I didn't know what had happened, until I heard a loud, German accent over a speaker.

"Did yov really zhink yov covld get avay from zhis place? Yov really zhink ve vovld let yov go?!" Schneep shouted as the two of us were being forced to pass many more levels. "No, Cosmo! I knov vhy yov are here! Yov vill not stop vhat must ve done! Nov, come down here, and give me Jameson!" I gasped, looking over at the Dapper ego. How did he know? Was he spying on us this whole time? Did he know I saw him torturing Robbie. "He vill be the perfect subject for my nev test! Give him zo me! Or… I vill just take him from yov! Once. Yov're. Dead!"

I ran over, holding onto Jameson Jackson. I didn't want the doctor to take him, I knew what he was planning on doing to him. I closed my eyes, keeping the mustached man close to me. I had to do everything I could to protect him, even if I may not have been able to. I waited until I felt the elevator hit the ground. The sound of metal bending and crushing rang in my ears. I wasn't sure how I even survived, given we must have fallen at least fifty floors from Level K. I could feel wet and sticky liquid falling down my head and my arms. My legs stung every time I tried to move them, and I was doing everything I could to keep the air in my lungs.

When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry. I could faintly make out the outline of Jameson, who was holding me and shaking me, to try and wake me up. He seemed perfectly fine from what I remember, of course he was an ego so his wounds were nothing. But… behind him came the real danger. I tried to speak, to warn him about the mad doctor that was slowly making his way towards us. But my voice couldn't produce any words. I could only groan and gasp, but the warnings didn't work. Jameson was so concerned about me that he didn't even pay attention to the other surroundings. By the time he felt the presence of someone else, it was too late. I wanted to scream as the room went dark, seeing a flashing light of JJ being pulled away into the blackness. I tried to reach out, I didn't want him to go. In the end, I was so weak that I collapsed to the floor and laid there, unconscious yet again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

My head pounded as voices rang out in my head. One voice, calling out to me. "_**Look at you… I'm always there… always watching. You can't get rid of me. I am eternal! You all made this happen! Enjoy the show… Now he's gone forever… Say goodbye."**_ My eyes shot wide open, having enough of that echoing and eerie voice inside of my head. I looked around, seeing where I was now. Behind me, what remained of the lift was busted. The gates were smashed against metal and dust spread around in the small space. I looked at my arms, glad they were feeling again and saw red lines from blood coating my skin. It was dried up now and they didn't hurt as much. Same with my legs and head, thankfully. Though it was a bit painful to get myself on my feet. I was in another level of the studio and tried to figure out where I was. I saw a poster on either side of the large doorway leading down to a hallway, they both read 'Level S', the level I needed to be on according to Jameson Jackson. At least I had made progress in where I had to be.

"JJ…" I breathed and realized what had happened. He was nowhere near me, and I knew that he really was taken away. I bit my lip as I stared down the hallway, flickering lights and more posters on the wall. Gears were moving as they were attached to the structure, more green stuff dripping from the ceiling and boxes and barrels are stuck in the corners. No doubt there would be more machines and mechanical puzzles ahead. However, my main concern was trying to locate Jameson. I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious for, but I had hoped there was still time to rescue JJ before Schneep did to him what he did to Robbie.

I forced my legs to walk down the hallway, passing by planks of wood, posters and even boxes hugging the walls. Eventually, I made it to a fork in the road, with a large board on the wall, giving directions. '**Level S. ACCOUNTING AND FINANCING.' **There was a management office on my right, with the Archives J-L and R&D Access on the left. Cobwebs hugged on the walls near the board, and the lights were still finicky. However, I didn't let that stop me now. I took the left path, coming to a vault like-door with a stub in the center. I tried pushing it open, but had no luck. "Sealed shut, must be missing something." I noted. It seemed that it probably needed some sort of turn-wheel, since it did look like a vault door. I turned around and headed to the other side of the fork in the road. I had to take a left to see a door on either side of the walls with a demon cutout leaning in the center, acting smug. The left door was locked, but the one on the right which said Management, was able to let me see what was inside. A room with words coated on the walls, what little furniture in the room was scattered, from a dresser on the floor to a chair broken into pieces. One of the wall structures was broken down, revealing a long cable coming from the ceiling and digging into the ground. The only normal thing was a tape recorder resting on the surface of a desk.

Curiosity compelled me to play the tape, believing it was another human voice on the end talking about this Pax everyone seemed to have attended. Only instead, I was met with the sounds of inhumane noises. At first, it was that of gasping, like the one on the tape was trying to speak, but they lacked the air to do so. They were panting, moaning even in the most gruesome way, as if they were trying to get away from something. The breaking of what sounded like glass and wood could be heard over the voice. Was someone trying to fight something or at least trying to get away? They let out a groan of pain before the tape went silent for a moment. It ended after I could hear the faint sound of growling, it was definitely animalistic. When it ended, I was actually mortified to the point that I stood there. I felt my body shake as the goosebumps on my arms grew. Who was that on that tape and what happened to them? It still haunts me the more I thought about it, but there was nothing I could do.

I soon found the strength in me to look around and locate what I needed. I found a small steel turn-wheel next to the cable. The moment I grabbed it, I hurried out of that room and went back to the locked vault. I had to gently place the turn-wheel on the stub and turn the door for me to open it. As I stepped over the leveled door and went inside, I was met by the flashing of stage lights. I looked ahead to be in a circular room, in the center was a round stage. On it was a statue of not Anti or Jack, but rather of a girl. The only details I could pick up was her long hair reaching below her shoulders. She had a strange outfit on, a dress-like mini skirt? I couldn't really tell. The statue was being blocked by six crystal structures in the shape of human forms. All were in different positions, but it seemed they were facing the larger statue, praying in a way towards her. There was a large banner with the title '**SHE WILL SET US FREE.' **and splatters of what seemed like green goop on the ceiling. To be honest, I was way more freaked out by the set up then I should have been. It seemed like a cult following, even more than from chapter two. The way the spotlights on the stage were set up made the scene not hard to miss.

I kept my eyes on the center of that room as I slowly moved around. I didn't trust that set up, especially those crystal figures. Something in my gut sparked a bad feeling, but I couldn't figure out why. I walked around, seeing a doorway leading to another room in a circular flooring. This room had walls covered in shelves of books, metal vaults or cabinets. There was a wooden door with a 'PRIVATE' sign above it and above the sign were five unlit lights. In the actual center of the room was a smaller station, a table and chair in the very middle with a few books and tape recorder. There were a few desks around the outer circle, holding books and a record player on their surfaces. There was even a demon cutout leaning against one of the walls. A large crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, giving the most light in the room, aside from a few ceiling lamps. If it wasn't for the fact it was so quiet and the eerie room next door, I would think this would have been a peaceful library.

I looked around in the very inner circle of the room, seeing the table and the tape recorder. I figured I would listen to it since I was on a roll with these tapes. I pressed the button and braced myself in case there would be more disturbing noises like the one from the small office. I was actually relieved to have heard a female voice, though it didn't sound too welcoming at the end.

"This may only be my second time attending a Pax convention, but I can already tell that I am making a huge impact on people. There are many fans here that seem to enjoy Madame Macabre. I'm not just about being a Seer, I also love to spread my horrors and gruesomeness to others. After all, everyone needs a good scare now and again.

"Of course, I have been hearing people spreading rumors about me. How my videos could be cursed, that I'm a witch. I don't mind, I won't confirm or deny anything. But if those rumor spreaders think that they can cross the Madame and get away with it, they got another thing coming. Ooh, I do not like liars."

When the audio ended, I processed that voice. It sounded nice and welcoming at first, but grew to be a bit menacing. I was familiar with the YouTuber that spoke in the recording; Madame Macabre. I first met her when I was in a Creepypasta phase back in seventh grade. I grew out of it half way through eighth, but now and again, I go back to see how the community has grown. She was mostly known for her original CreepyPasta comic '_The Seer', _featuring Korbyn Jumping Eagle, a young female college student who becomes the peacekeeper between the Over Realm (The humans and Earth) and the Under Realm (The CreepyPastas). She was the reason I got into the fanbase and really dove into the horror genre. She was right, now and again you needed a good scare. Just so long as I had someone with me to witness it myself as well.

Still, the tape alone didn't help me that much. So I walked around the circular library to see what I could do. I knew that I had to open the door in order to move forward, the only problem was that even when I pushed on it, the wooden door wouldn't budge. I had hoped to find some levers or switches for me to flip to try and open it. I didn't see any in the small space though, which meant I had to figure something else out. I noticed a book near the wooden door that was slightly out in the open. I raised my brow as I approached it, wondering if it meant anything. I gently shoved the book back against the shelf and looked up at the door, noticing one of the lights turning on. "So that's how it works." I noted and began to search for four other books that were misplaced. There were two in the inner circle that I pushed back. However, when I pushed the third book back against the others, I froze in terror once again as the room went crazy. The chandelier was spinning around as the lights blared to the point of blinding my eyes. The cabinets and vaults on the walls opened and shut at a fast pace. My heart beated quickly as this all happened, thankfully it only lasted less than half a minute. I took in a few deep pants, wondering what the hell had just happened and why.

As nervous as I was to finish the puzzle, I was more anxious with the idea of staying in that room. So I quickly found the remaining two out of place books and went back to the door. This time, it opened and I found myself in a much larger cavern. I stood on a wooden walkway, overlooking the underground area. I didn't dare look down, because I was certain I would only see a bottomless pit. Cages hung from the ceiling with chains. The wooden pathway connected to the walls of the cave led to a cliff. I carefully walked up the small stairs and turned left, looking at the crates and the splatters of dried goop on the wood. Pipes were flowing out more of the green gunk and dropping it into the blackness. I soon came up to a strange mechanism with gears at the side and a switch. It was holding up a large cable with a seat lift on the other side. It was hard to make out, but I could see the outline of a door on the other cliff. "Looks like I'll need to get across if I have any hope of saving Jameson." I went over to the lever and gripped the handle, ready to pull on it, however, like the door, it would not budge. "Now what?" I checked the machine, wondering what I would need to do to fix it so I could get across. I checked both sides, realizing I needed two gears on either side. The unfortunate part was, the left side only had one gear.

I guess that meant I needed to find another gear. So, I stood up and looked around. I noticed another smaller machine against the wall from the lift. I went over to it and examined it. It seemed to have been a square like machine with pens being held up on the ceiling. There was a button on the left side that said 'START' and on the right were more buttons, knobs and settings. When I turned the knob, a small arrow was pointing to what seemed to have looked like a mug. I turned it again and it went to a gear. "So that's what I need." I smiled. I pressed the start button, and waited for the machine to give me a gear. Instead, it sounded like it was about to start up, but was quickly humming down. I frowned with the outcome, wondering what the problem was now. I looked over the smaller machine, and noticed a flashing sign on the bottom of the Start button which said, 'LOW INK'. Great, now I need to fill in the machine with ink? Did it mean the green goop? Well, there was plenty of that around the place, but I needed to find some I could get to easily without killing myself.

I noticed another archway leading to a small hallway. I took it and rounded a corner to find a large pool of bubbling green goop. I was a bit hesitant to grab it, since it was bubbling and steam was coming out of it, I believed it must have been hot. I was desperate though, and was on a time crunch. So I held my breath and dug my hands in the liquid to pick up a giant handful of the green goop. I was surprised it wasn't as hot as I thought it was. Maybe it was very warm, but not to the point it felt like my hands were burning. I held a green blob in my hands, as it jiggled when I moved. I figured it would be enough, so I went back and inserted the green ink into a small slot next to the Start button. Once I hit the button, the machine whirled and spun. I could see the pens coming together, dancing and spinning as they were creating layer after layer of a new item. With a ding, the machine stopped it's movements. On the stand was the gear that I needed to insert into the machine. Once I grabbed it and placed it in the missing place, I pulled the level with ease this time. I waited and watched the seat lift slowly inching its way towards me on the cable. It certainly was taking the time, but all I could do was stand. Once the ride was on my side, I quickly hopped on and took a seat. I held on closely to the bars and tried my best not to look down. It was just like being lifted up on a ski lodge, except there was no snow to break my fall.

I had prayed that the line was stable enough, and that there would be no worries. Just the idea of the line breaking and me falling for an eternity into darkness was enough anxiety. Luckily, there was no scare, but the second I jumped onto the broken board and went to the ground, I fell onto my knees and hands and threw up what little content I had in my stomach. My anxiety had reached such a high level, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had prayed that I would never have to go through such a thing ever again. When I felt my gut settle, I stood up on my feet and made my way to the door. It was open ajar, and it made me wonder if someone else must have been there recently. The thought was quickly scraped away however, as I fully opened the door and looked inside. With the rustic creak, my eyes saw a long hallway with paper walls, some of which were peeling away to see wooden foundation. The floor reminded me of train tracks with how the planks were set up. Only a single lamp hung in the middle of the hallway. I took a deep breath and began to walk into the hallway, knowing that my goal was on the other side. My fifth step in, I felt the room shake and I stumbled onto my butt.

When I looked back up, I was caught in fright to see arms made of crystal and stone reaching out, trying to grab at the air as if looking for something. I panted heavily, hearing mutters and whispers around me, like the arms were trying to say something but I couldn't hear it clearly. The vision went away as quickly as it appeared. I held my head as my eyes wavered, trying to produce tears, but I couldn't cry now. I sat there for a moment, making sure that I was mentally prepared enough for what would happen next, because I knew that it would be getting worse from there. With shaky legs, I walked down the hallway, keeping my eyes on the walls in case they tried that trick again.

I made it out into a larger room, similar to the caverns but with more smoothed and wooden walls. I was on a wooden walkway, with stairs leading further up to a higher floor. The room had many boards and doors that didn't have any way for me to get to them. Chains were descending down below to the darkness, what they were holding, I watched to see a large computer screen being lowered. If I was seeing it, that meant I was heading in the right direction. Before I could move, I heard a familiar yet corrupted German accent speak to me from everywhere. "_**I zee yov there, young Cosmo."**_ I shuddered, hearing Schneepelstein calling to me in such a state. "_**I've been vatching yov lately. Vhy are yov still going on this trip? Are yov just looking vor adventure? Trying to reach yov're freedom? Or perhaps… yov're just looking vor a certain, dapper, ego."**_ I wanted to shout at Schneep, demand that he would bring Jameson back to me. Instead, he just laughed. "_**Better hurry then, Jameson and Robbie are getting much closer than they ever have been." **_

Just the idea of Schneep doing something to Jameson and Robbie together sent shivers down my spine. I began to climb my way up the stairs, going around a square like circle to reach the higher level. Once I had made it to the top, I walked through another archway and found myself in a small lounge-like area, with a balcony overlooking the room. The floor had tiles and there were two sofas, one of which had a record player playing music. There was a normal door that was underneath the balcony, hiding in an alcove. I did my best to prepare myself, because I could only imagine what kind of hell would be on the other side of the door. As I reached for the knob, I took in a deep breath and held it as I opened to reveal the room. I could see more goop dripping from the ceiling and words on the walls, mainly the whole '**SHE WILL SET US FREE'. **The most noticeable thing though, was the figures in the room. All of them were gem-like structures that looked to resemble people. There were no faces, only shiny crystals of different shapes, colors and sizes. I found it creepy, such strange figurines that were human sized staged in the room like that. I prayed that they were not alive and couldn't follow me.

They looked similar to the ones I saw on that stage in the archives, but many more. There had to have been at least forty in the room alone. Large barred cages were built into the wall, and a small lamp hung from the ceiling. There were even some of them in the very cages. I shivered, knowing that I had to get out of that room as quickly as possible. I went to the other end, seeing an open vent with a flashlight inside. It was the only other place I could get through, so my only option was to pick up the light and crawl into the vent. Thankfully it was large enough for me to wiggle in the dusty metallic space. The flashlight helped me see where I was going as I kept crawling, not even wanting to look back. "Well, at least this isn't my first time crawling through a vent system." I told myself as I tried to remain vigilant. I passed by many more vent doors along the square space, and noticed something up ahead. The closer I got to it, the more detail I was able to make out. I could see a bent vent door, giving me a sliver of some sort of room. I could make out a flat desk with a computer monitor and tower, in a room that had soft padding on the walls. It looked like a gaming room, similar to what Jack…

I instantly stopped moving as someone had slammed themselves against the vent that separated me from them. Before my eyes, the glitch himself had appeared and was holding onto the vent, growling at me as the walls around me started to manifest webs of glitches. I was stuck there, waiting to see what Anti had planned on doing. Would he be able to break open the vent that kept him from me and reach in, grab me and finish me off? I actually broke into a sweat just thinking about the idea that he would even try that. Instead, I saw the green corneas staring at me. He then began to giggle as he ran his finger across his bloody neck. A toothy smirk on his face before he got up and walked away, though his webbing of electronic influence was still around the walls. I couldn't even see the actual room now that it was disoriented. I didn't even try to stay, I kept moving. As I did, the lines were gone and the vents returned back to normal.

At least that proved that Anti was still around, which meant that he was still watching me. Did he see the progress me and Jameson had made back up at Level's K - Level 9? I still found it strange that he didn't show himself while JJ and I were running around up there. Maybe he believed the other egos he corrupted thought they would take care of us? Or he was finding this twisted game of his to be too enjoyable. It surprised me that he wasn't sick of me at that point. Regardless, I had to keep going, I needed to reach the end of where this network of shafts to be able to find my way to JJ. I wonder if this was how the dapper ego felt when he was crawling through these tunnels to rewire the door. If he had just stayed back at the hideout, he wouldn't have been captured by Schneep and have him be doing who knows what to the poor ego. I had to stay determined, I promised myself that I would keep Jameson safe, and I had to live up to the promise. The vents were long, and there were many different passageways for me to take. I didn't even know how I was able to make it, but eventually I found an open passageway that led me to another room.

It was a wide, open room with a large Anti statue to the right. There was a small ramp leading to a double, metallic door with a sign saying '**STORAGE 9'** next to it. A couch and some crates were on the left side as well, on the same floor as the statue. Along with some crates, a few wooden chairs and even another demon cut out next to a station in the left corner. There were more posters, but most noticeably, a sign next to a staircase which read, '**COME UP AND SEE ME'**. I had a bad feeling about the situation, but didn't find any other alternative for me to take. So, begrudgingly, I walked over and began to head up the stairs. When I was at a sub level, more of the green goo dropped from the ceiling in little droplets. A message that said '**ALMOST THERE' **was written on the wall. Again, that bad feeling returned, but there was nothing I could do about it. I climbed up another set of stairs to be met with empty shelves. I looked over, seeing a large table with small figurines and a map. There were many planning boards around the wall with what appeared to have been ideas for some sort of park with booths, stage designs, and even attractions.

I looked over the papers, noticing names on them, ones I recognized. There was a paper of a booth that had Markiplier's logo on it. There was one that seemed to have belonged to Jacksepticeye, one for Dwako, Thomas Sanders, and a bunch of YouTubers. There was a planning board dedicated to games and separate them by category such as horror, RPG, simulation, and graphic novel. There were attractions for animators, vloggers, developers, voice actors, theorists, reviewers and even games. Was this… the blueprints of the Pax convention that every YouTuber seemed to have gone to? Were these the layout for what the convention was to be? It was so weird to see it fully detailed, but none of it confirmed everything. What happened to Mark, Jack and the other YouTubers must have started at this Pax they attended. But there were still many more questions I had. Who was it that set up this convention? Was it really just some sort of set up to have these items possess those YouTubers, or was it just a confidence and no one knew it would happen?

Everything was happening all at once, and it felt like with every step forward I took two or three back. I knew I should have focused on saving Jameson and getting out of that mindscape, but being in there meant that I was able to learn more about the history of what caused these events. Obviously, the answers weren't straight forward and I had to piece everything together myself, but the more clues I gathered the more I was able to piece another part of the puzzle. At least I had gotten somewhere in my search. I also noticed yet another audio tape resting on the table. I hoped that it would give me more answers. Though I was certain it would be just as cryptic as the other audio recordings. I hit the play button to listen to another female voice, but this one was more gentle and caring.

"Mark sure knows how to dream big, it's his greatest strength but also a bit of his flaw. I know he wants to be the best he can be for his fans, and I really admire that about him. Honestly, I'm really impressed with how much effort he puts into his videos, whether they are let's plays or even skits. To Markiplier, he had to be there for his fans and give them what they want; him! I know it can be stressful though, having to make so many videos and upload so many at a time. Even when he is out of his house, he tends to make vlogs and he has collaborated with so many other YouTubers. It's no wonder people see him as an inspiration and a kind man.

"I was hoping that he would be able to take a break from YouTube to recharge himself. However, attending a Pax Convention wasn't what I had in mind. It was fun, don't get me wrong, and I even got a little gift. But once we get back home, he wants to get back to work on his next project. Of course, I can't blame him since we are a day behind. I just hope that once this four part series of his channel is over, he will be able to take at least a day or two from social media and spend time with his family. I know Chica would love some cuddle time."

Now that was a voice I was familiar with. Though it did take me awhile to process the voice, I however, knew who it was after a minute. Amy… or in this case Pebbles as many called her. She didn't have her own YouTube channel, but she did have an Instagram. She was mostly known though as Markiplier's girlfriend and she ended up helping him with a lot of his projects. She and him even did some game plays together, but they were mostly cute and simple games. I don't know how long they have been together, or if they were planning on settling down anytime soon. I do know that they seemed like a match made in heaven, then again I was single so what did I know? Now that I thought about it, didn't Mark mention in his recording way back before the Music Department that he went to Pax with Amy and Ethan? I knew Ethan was part of Crankgameplays, but he helped Mark out with his channel and projects as well. Amy however did more work for the group, since she did have a lot of free time. At least when she wasn't tending to Chica, Mark's golden retriever.

I walked around the table and saw a switch with a lightning bolt above it. There was a sign that had the same storage number as the one with the double metal door. I had a feeling I would need to get to that switch if I wanted to open the door down below. So I walked over and flipped it down. I hoped that did the trick as I headed back downstairs and looked over the railing. I noticed the metal doors sliding apart, and I hurried down to walk up so I could head in. At first, it appeared the room was really dark, and I wished I had gone back to get my flashlight. However, when I went inside, a bunch of lights began to illuminate the room. The area I found myself in was a large, spacey warehouse area. There were shelves, crates, pallets and even cement bags everywhere. I noticed there were a few stands over to my left, that seemed like panels to meet people. I slowly walked down the flight of stairs to the left and checked the area a bit more. The shelves contained what appeared to have been merch of sorts from clothing to pins and even water bottles. All of them had logos of sorts, the common one was a red square with a white play button in the center, the logo for YouTube itself. There were some other brands I recognized from YouTubers; like Markiplier's pink warfstache and his red M. Jacksepticeye's green eyeball with the blue iris. Thomas Sander merch with the Sander Sides, Minecraft blocks, ProdCharle's cookie with glasses.

In all honesty, part of me kind of wanted to take some of those items with me. However, I doubt even if I stashed them at that point, they wouldn't be able to follow me. After all, they were all thought up in a mindscape, I was not. I was trapped in that mindscape with the determination to get out of there. Still, looking around the area made me wonder if it was supposed to have been a glimpse of what that Pax was like. Obviously, it would have been far bigger, but it was the general idea behind it. I walked around, checking over the area to see what else I could find. I had to find out where I would go if I wanted to get to Jameson. I noticed a large house-like building in the very middle end of the room, opposite of where I came in. The beams had sharp points to resemble teeth, and the boards for the house looked old and rotten. It must have been a haunted house reference, probably to be similar to a horror game idea.

"A haunted house?" I looked up, seeing the large building in front of me. The doors were closed, and next to it was a large power panel with four levers and a big one that went sideways on the button. No doubt it was the power station, and there were four wires that came from below the panel and spread throughout the warehouse. I looked back at the attraction and knew what I had to do. "I need to get in there if I want to continue. But I'll need to get the power up to the attraction first if I'm going to be able to get in." My hands clenched into fists, as my strength and will grew stronger. "Hang in there JJ, I'm coming for you." I promised him. It wasn't going to be easy, and there would be a lot I would need to do before I could even get into the attraction. However, it was the only other place I could progress and it would lead me to the dapper ego. So naturally, I had to do what I could if I had any chance of saving JJ.

I looked around the rest of the warehouse to see what I could gather to try and help me. I went back to those booths and started there, noticing another audio recording between two of them. I hurried over and pressed the button, wondering who's voice I would be hearing this time.

"This project for Mark's channel has been nothing but work and more work. And considering we have a tight schedule, that means we have a lot to get done in one day alone. I wouldn't mind it too much, I love doing such projects like this with him. I just wish I didn't get stuck with the camera job. Tyler got the honor to be able to play one of the characters for this series while I'm the one having to follow everyone as Y/N.

"At least we only need to get four episodes, and whatever bloopers and extra scenes we have will be a separate video. Mark wants to do a small parody regarding the Jim's, but he'll have someone else do the camera for that part. Next time though, I hope I can actually be one of the actors. It gets boring having to just be on the sidelines."

The male voice stopped his recording, and I was aware of who it was. Ironic it would be Ethan, or Crankgameplays, after hearing Amy's voice not too long ago. As mentioned before, Ethan worked with Mark for some of his big projects on his channel. Ethan did have his own YouTube channel, but I didn't know if that was a thing before or after he met Mark. I didn't know the guy as well as Markiplier, so it was hard for me to make any conclusions at that point. Didn't help me too much, but it showed that he and Mark were working on the same project after this Pax. I wondered if Ethan got his own booth or if he had to share one with Markiplier? Not exactly a piece of information that would help me, but it was something I thought about.

I looked over at the two booths, they were set up similar to carnival-like games. I did vaguely remember in chapter four that Henry had to win these games to open one of the doors so he could pull a switch inside. I went to the booth on the left of the audio recording and found myself at what appeared to have been some sort of Minecraft mini game. There were blocks with red targets on them, and on the table were three pickaxes. I grabbed one and examined it, it was pretty light when I held it. I poked at the pick and it was pretty sharp though. I looked at the targets on the blocks and figured that it must have been an ax throwing game. Or in this case a Minecraft ax throwing game. I've heard of this game in the real world, but never saw one up close before. If I was going to advance, I was forced to play those games. I was never the best at carnival games, hell I only been to my state fair once to date. I had several attempts, and each one I got better than the last. Though it still took me a bit. Sometimes I would miss the block and the ax would end up hitting the wall. Sometimes I didn't throw hard enough and it landed on the ground. Or I didn't throw it fast enough and it hit the side walls. Long story short, I nearly lost it with the game, but eventually I had beaten it when I heard a chimy ding sounding from somewhere.

The next attraction was the same way. This one was a simple ball and bottle toss. Except the bottles were actually cans of coffee and the eyeball was a Septiceye Sam that Jack had. There were five of them on the table, and in the booth there were three stacks of three bottles in different places. Two up close to me and one in the far back, in the shape of a three block pyramid. Thankfully, that game didn't take me as long as the ax throwing one. I had to knock down two of the three can pyramids for me to get the victory noise. I sighed as I set the rest of the eyeballs on the counter and looked over to the metal door next to the booths. It slowly began to open and I wasted no time heading inside to find that switch. It seemed like a small room at first, with an image of a cogwheel on the wall, a shelf in the far back behind a table with a lit candle and next to a wooden chair. That was until I saw what was next to the small switch on the other side of the room. Three different mascots of three different YouTubers. One of them was a box with red, slanted eyes and sharp teeth. The middle one was a green eyeball and the final one was a blue hand with the little finger and index finger having small eyes rather than skin. I shuddered, seeing the demonic version of the icon used for those YouTubers.

I tried not to think about it too much, just went for the switch to pull it down then headed out of the room, praying that those strange creatures wouldn't come to life and chase me. I went back to the main warehouse and towards the power station, seeing some light flowing through the cable from the room I just came out of. I flipped the first switch on the far left, and waited to see what would happen next. There was one switch down, so that meant I needed three more if I was going to access the haunted ride. I looked around, finding what I had to do next. I checked where the rest of the wires went and followed one that was on the same side as the booth games. A door opened up in the '_Research and Design'_ area. I held my breath as I slowly made my way towards the newly accessible room. I found myself on a large upper balcony overlooking a large room with a small fire in a barrel with some large cog machines and a waterfall of green goop. I checked around, making sure there was no one around, I was pretty surprised to see I was the only one in the room. However, I kept my wits about me just in case someone was going to jump up and surprise me. I looked around the rest of the balcony, finding more posters along the walls, but didn't see any switches for me to flip. I soon headed down the stairs and went towards the open room on the left of the fire, passing by many empty shelves until I made it to a work area with benches and machines.

I located the switch next to an audio recording on the nearest workbench. I pulled it down and saw the small light go on. "Two down, halfway there." I smiled as I had made more progress. I looked back at the tape on the desk and figured I had enough time to listen to it. I clicked play and heard a female voice on the other end.

"The only reason I wanted to go to this Pax was for me to support my fans as they have supported me. I knew Sean was going to be there, he told me over the phone. Even though we aren't together anymore, we still keep in contact. It is awkward to have to have a panel very close to your ex-boyfriend. And even more so when so many of mine and his fans have been asking us constantly why we aren't together anymore and want us to be a couple again. I was just about ready to leave on the first day, but Sean took care of it so there would be no more problems. It's just like him, always willing to help out a person, it's who he is. I'm glad we were able to stay friends, and I'm glad he found himself a new girlfriend too. But lately, I've been worried about him. He's been acting really strange lately, and I would go visit him but I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see."

It took me a minute to remember who that voice was and who it belonged to. I sat there until I recognized it and was baffled. Wiishu, another YouTuber. Well, she wasn't as well known as the others, heck I'm not even subscribed to her. I only knew her from a collaboration video she and Jack had done. The two of them wanted to celebrate National Pancake Day so they came up with four pancake recipes and tasted them. They seemed to have dated from what I remember, but according to the audio, it sounded as if they broke up. I wasn't that curious about it though, it wasn't any of my business. Besides, Sean should have a social life outside of YouTube. Whatever the reason behind their departure was, the fans shouldn't get involved. All that matters was that they both worked it out in the end. It also seemed she might have noticed him acting weird, probably after Pax.

With the audio log listened to and the switch pulled, I headed back to the main warehouse and flipped the second switch on the power station. At least I was making good progress. Now I had two more rooms to go into. I looked around at the remaining two doors, finding which one had opened. The third door that opened up was on the opposite side of the first one, in the very back behind sandbags and crates. I walked through, heading into a long corridor of more shelves in what was the '_Attraction storage'_. I found myself in a large, hollow dome with industrial shelving units lining the walls with other props and fixations that seemed amusement park related. This must have been an area where they stored other booths for the Pax. I made my way to the center of the room, where there was a large stage before me, with curtains and spotlights.

"This is… a very disturbing attraction." I noted as I walked on in. I paused as I looked up on the stage, seeing what appeared to have been a white cat meowing, and looking down at me. It jumped back to the platform and I made the blind decision to follow it. "Hello?" I called out as I climbed up on the stage and tried to reach the small kitty. I only took a few steps then the spotlights illuminated. I gasped as the stage became lightened up and blinded me for a moment. When I opened my eyes again, the spot where the cat was had been replaced with a familiar man dressed up with a white cat mask and magician garments. "Marvin?!" I gasped, seeing the magician appear before me. But he was not the same man I saw back in South Park.

"_**Ah! Cosmo! It's great to see you again."**_ He spoke in a glitty tone, similar to Anti and to corrupted Chase and Schneep. Looking at his skin, as it was pale green and disortening, he was definitely infected. "_**I'm so glad that you stopped by for the show."**_

"What show?" I asked, holding myself in a defensive manner. I already did not like where this was going.

"_**Oh, this special show that I planned for you. A little glitch informed me that you were going to be stopping by here. You already had a run in with Chase and I'm sure you must have seen Henrick. Clearly they could not put you down, so it seems that it's my turn now. But, I don't mind. This will be the best show amongst the rest to go down in history!"**_ He laughed as he raised his right hand, with his wand being held in his fingers. A cat tail was poking out of his butt and his cat mask had some claw marks on them. His wand glowed, and aimed it at me. I ducked in time as a green beam of energy shot my way, setting aflame the curtain and placed a hole in the fabric. I looked around, trying to think what I could do next. The gates to the exit were blocked, so there was no way I would be able to leave. Besides, I still needed to find that switch to flip to enter the haunted house. I kept dodging and running away from Marvin's attacks, though I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I had to figure out how to stop Marvin, but it would mean I would have to…

I shuddered just thinking about it, but I didn't have any other choice. I tumbled down, hitting the floor and scouted around, looking for at least a weapon to give me somewhat of a chance. I noticed an ax over on one of the work benches. I hurried over, ducking away from more of those energy beams. When I got the weapon, I wasn't sure what I had to do. I went back to the stage, looking around to see what I could use against the magician. I looked around the stage, seeing something I could use to sabotage his performance. "_**Where do you think you're going?! The show has only just begun!" **_Marvin laughed as he blasted another beam of his infection at me. I skidded down to the ground and came into contact with what appeared to have been a large sandbag. I looked up and saw it connecting to a rope that reached high up to the ceiling, at least attached to what appeared to have been the spotlight beam.

It seemed like a risky move, and no doubt there would be a lot of damage. But as Marvin made his way towards me, I knew what I had to do. I swiftly cut the rope of the sandbag near me and ran off to find the remaining three. Marvin kept laughing, attacking me with his magic to try and stop me. One of them hit my leg, making me fall to the stage. I winced in pain, for the magic felt like a very hot frying pan left on the stove. I did my best to hold back my tears, because I had to finish the job if I was going to leave that area. I practically had to drag my wounded leg to get the other sandbag on the same side of the stage. I chopped the second rope with the ax, whimpering from the stinging pain for my leg. At least one side of the stage was finished. Marvin kept shooting more of his magic my way, trying to hit me again. He eventually hit my arm as I made it to the other side of the stage, thankfully it wasn't the one I was holding the ax in. It still hurt, but at least the new pain in my arm distracted the pain from my leg.

Once I made it to the other side, I found the remaining two sandbags holding the other two ropes. I looked above to see the spotlight bridge was pretty much hanging there, with one end higher than the other. This meant my plan was working but I still had much to do. Even with the pain coursing in my one leg and arm, I had to take the hand with the ax and chop off the third piece of rope. The beam of lights slowly lowered down a few inches, and was swinging back and forth. I knew I had to hurry to the last rope and cut it, but I had to make sure Marvin was in the right position for me. I looked back, his eyes were glowing pure green as he kept shooting magic at me. I was certain that at one point, I would have had one of those beams aimed at my chest. I was backed up into a corner as Marvin approached me, his hands glowing with his magical energy as he was preparing for another attack.

"_**Any last words before you perish, Flower Mage?"**_ Marvin questioned as he raised his hand up, he was ready to launch his attack and kill me right then and there. He really was going to end my life without any remorse. I had to do what I could to survive, even if that meant murder.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say as I used the ax to slice through the last sandbag rope. I then scurried as far as I could off the stage, knowing what would fall on top of it. Marvin still attempted to launch his magic my way, as if to finish me off no matter what. If only he had focused on what was above him instead. The moment I rolled off the stage, I heard a crash as dust covered the room, settling after a minute or two. I coughed as some of the particles in the air got into my lungs. I used the base of the remaining stage to help me get back on my feet and keep me steady. My eyes wandered over to the broken boards with the lights and the beams colliding into the floor. I scanned the area to see if I could find Marvin. Part of me hoped that he had made it out, even if that meant he would end up attacking me.

I noticed a limp arm lying on an unscratched board, the fabric was torn up and some blood stained the cloth. I knew who had the arm, and it made my stomach turn as I realized what I did. My consciousness grew heavy as I thought about how I deliberately had to kill Marvin just to save myself. It wasn't the Magician's fault, he was under Anti's control. If I knew how I could have freed him, I would have at least tried. But time was against me, and I highly doubted I could have been able to save Marvin at that point. Better to have had a quick and painless death than had to face Anti. I told myself that to try and ease my guilt, sadly it didn't make me feel 100% better.

I slowly walked away from the ruined stage, and looked around to see if I could find the switch I needed to pull. It was in a small alcove in the back of where the stage was. I hurried over to it and pulled it, then followed the cable back to the main power station back in the warehouse. Marvin and what remained of him was left behind me. I only had one more switch to find and I could hop on that ride to hopefully take me back to Jameson Jackson.

My feet began to carry me to the final room that had recently opened up. The sign above the last door said 'MAINTENANCE', but it was the last room I needed to go to in order to open up the ride. I walked in as the metallic doors began to open, and walked through a small area with desks full of what appeared to have been large trucks. I hated how dark it seemed in this place, but at least I could still see where I was going. I jumped through a vault door and was in an area with another of those small stations that I had to hide in. It was next to strange machines, a barrel and even a large poster with a flickering light above it. I figured that compared to the last room, the fourth one couldn't have been that bad, right?

To my left was another hallway leading to stairs descending into a room that was filled with green goop. No doubt the final switch was down there, so I began to go down the staircase, but stopped midway. I backed up a few steps as a figure began to trug his way through the green gunk. My fear rose again as I saw a man in a red jumpsuit with a blue mask walking through the flooded floor. I held my breath, seeing the glitching version of the super hero pass me by. He didn't notice me, perhaps because I wasn't in his line of sight. His form was fading in and out, like Anti and the other corrupted egos. I knew that I should have expected Anti to have gained control over Jackieboy, after all, he clearly did the same to Marvin. As much as I wanted to go to him and try to snap him out of his trance, I wasn't sure what I could have done. Anti was the one that had the power over the others, and I was just a mere human compared to him. Still, I had a mission to complete, even if that meant I had to maneuver away from the anti-hero.

When he was gone, I stepped into the flooded room and looked around. There were two large trailer trucks, that reached just to the balcony of the second floor. Some crates were loitered around the area with more machines on the walls. Jackieboy man walked slowly, and I followed behind him while keeping my distance. So long as he didn't see me, I was certain I would survive. I looked around for the final switch, but didn't see the same one as the previous three on the first floor. Which meant that the final switch was on the second level. It wouldn't have been so bad, if there wasn't a lift full of sandbags blocking the way. When would I be able to just walk into an area to get or do what I needed without solving any puzzle? Then again, that would have been too much to ask.

I was able to see a large lever box with the words 'LIFT CONTROL' on the other side of the stairwell leading up to the second floor. I had to risk it, once Jackieboy man was far enough I hurried over and threw the lever down. The good news was that it made the lift full of sandbags rise up, so I could access the balcony. However, in doing so, it gained the attention of Jackieboy. The second he saw me flipping the switch, he began to run after me. Luckily the flooded room made it hard for him to run at full speed, but it also made me slow. I had to outrun him as I turned and twisted around the trucks, hoping I could evade him and lose him, but the room was pretty small so there was no chance of that. I was able to make it up the stairs and looked along the walls, trying to locate the other switch. Many posters were on there, with tables, chairs, and barrels and crates lining up against the walls. It took me a bit, but I was able to find the final switch for the Power Control in a small alcove. I had hoped there was enough distance between me and Jackieboy so I could head back to the main room and get away from him.

Once my hand was on the switch, I pulled it down and for a brief moment the lights in the room went out. I shrieked, holding myself and looking around, expecting Jackieboy to appear and kill me. Instead, the lights came back on and I found myself alone. I looked around the balcony but found no sign of the corrupted hero anywhere. I walked along the rest of the upper floor just to be safe, keeping my guard up and my eyes peeled. Did he just… disappear after the lights went out? I thought it was a bit unsettling, but it meant a moment of peace for a change so I didn't complain. When I walked down the stairs, I checked the rest of the flooded room to see if there was any other bits of information. Without Jackieboy roaming the area, I could take my time. I was able to find another audio recording on one of the crates near the stairwell, so I played it and listened to it.

"It may not be a smart idea to be recording this after having to sing all those songs for a whole weekend. But I figured this would be my way of saying I'll be taking a break. After that Pax convention, I need about a week or two before I get back to my cover and original songs. I hope everyone enjoyed the live concerts I gave out. I didn't just have one panel, but two on different days. They both were thirty minutes though, since there were other singers that wanted the stage. But I gave those people a show, and I made my name and brand. I even told everyone that those that attended would be able to get 20% off a whole album and a personal signing. All in all, it went pretty well, though I still need that break though. When I come back, I'll try some covers a bunch of the fans wanted me to do. I may not get to all of them, but it will keep me busy for a while."

I was surprised to have heard that voice, I didn't recognize it at first because I was used to him singing, but I was certain that it must have been Nate, from NateWantsToBattle. Much like Will from DAGames, he was known for making music on his YouTube channel, between covers of famous songs to original works based off of fandoms he was into. I had a few of his Steven Universe songs on my phone since I loved his talent and I love the show. Guess he must have been a musical guest at this Pax convention, which meant it was possible he was another victim. I couldn't let that get to me now though, so I hurried back up towards the stairs so I could finally get into that Haunted House ride. It seemed that I would be able to finally save Jameson and get out of the nightmare.

Before I was halfway up the stairs however, I heard a maniacal laugh from behind me. I turned around, and practically bolted to the door, seeing Jackieboy man running after me. I was about to head to the main warehouse, but saw that the door had been shut. I was certain that it was locked, but that meant I was trapped. I began to panic as the hero approached me closer and closer. Without thinking, I rushed inside of the small station and shut the door, hoping he would give up and go away. I wasn't sure how effective it would be though, I doubt he would give up that easily, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time.

When I was in there, I looked through the small slot to see Jackieboy approaching the box. He stared at it, wondering if I was really in there, but I was certain he wouldn't be fooled. I cowered in the far back of the small space, watching as he stepped forward and reached a hand out, ready to try and open the door. I believed that he would pull me out and attempt to kill me like Marvin tried. I couldn't look away as he came so close to the box, my heart skipped many beats just wondering when it would be over. I was more mortified when a loud screech could be heard and the world outside faded into a green and glitching mess. Green veins on the wall appeared and that meant one thing. I watched as Jackieboy turned to where the door was and watched as Anti appeared, swinging his fists at the superhero. Jackieboy fought back though, landing a few punches on Anti himself. I was forced to watch as the two egos went at it, knocking each other in the face. I didn't know who would win, both seemed at an equal advantage. Until Anti reached over and grabbed Jackieboy man by the neck. The hero squirmed but failed to get out of the grip. I nearly gagged as Anti held onto Jackieboy's hair and the base of his neck and ripped the two apart. Jackieboy's body fell to the ground, while Anti held his bleeding head in his hands. My mind gave me flashbacks of when I had lost my parents to that Scavenger.

I gasped as Anti threw the head at the door of the small booth I was in. He must have heard it because he lowered his head to look directly into the slot. I wasn't sure if he was able to see me, but I was certain he knew I must have been there. I actually expected him to try and drag me out himself, like what Jackieboy would have done. Instead, he only picked up the corpse and the head of the fallen hero and dragged it across the floor. I stayed in that booth for a while, until the veins in the walls were gone and my heart rate went back to normal. I stepped out of the booth, and looked to see the drag marks of blood and green gel being traced on the floor and stopped at a wall on the left. He must have taken the corpse and phased through the wall. Not sure why since the door was now busted opened. I didn't want to question it though, I did what I had to do. I felt bad that Jackieboy had to go through such a fate, but I was selfishly relieved that I was not the one that had to bring myself to kill him. I couldn't image that having your head being torn off was better than having a stage fall on you though.

At least I had all of the switches, so I headed back to the warehouse and followed the wire, leading me back to the Power Station. I pulled the final lever and then flipped the larger switch. Next, I headed into the Haunted House as the doors opened up. I expected it to have been a rollercoaster of sorts, there was even a small pathway, but there were no carts or any vehicles for me to ride in. There was a long corridor with brick walls, some of them had painted on eyes and some smoke came from under the ground. Which meant I had to walk further if I wanted to get anywhere. So much for taking a joy ride, it would have been nice to have rested my legs for a bit after all the running around I had to do.

I moved my way down the long hallway, looking around as if expecting something to appear and jump me. It was eerily silent throughout the halls, and no life was detected beside me. I grew more nervous, because I was certain it would only be a matter of time before my luck ran out. "Jameson… please be okay." I begged as I walked down. I wasn't sure how long the hallway was, or how many things I passed by. Occasionally, there was a jump-scare of some cardboard cutouts of skeletons and ghosts appearing behind gravestones. They weren't that scary compared to everything else I had seen and been through. Soon enough, I made it to a large double door with a septiceye painted on it. It automatically opened once I had gotten pretty close to it, and I was mesmerized to see where I was. I found myself in a circular room, with wallpaper decorating the walls as well as spooky portraits and boarded up windows. There was an pipe organ against the far end of the wall, and even lamps between a window and a painting. The tracks went around the room and to another double door similar to the one I walked through. A large platform was in the center of the tracks, and there were lots there; sandbags, barrels, crates, couches, and even another of those strange 3D printers in the far corner. A large chandelier hung above me, with many more lights than I couldn't count. I walked around, eyeing every nook and cranny of the ballroom like area. It did have a spooky atmosphere, but it was the brightest room I've ever been in since I walked into the Bendy themed studio.

"_**I zee yov've made it thus far,"**_ I froze to the spot and looked around, hearing Schneep's voice calling out from nowhere. "_**I'm surprised yov've survived until nov… I hope yov are ready for yovr surpirse…"**_ Schneep chuckled menacingly, and I knew something bad was about to happen. I heard a creaking and turned to see the other set of doors opening on the other side of the room. I gasped as a figure appeared from the darkness and stomped his way towards me. I believed it was Anti, but then again he appeared not that long ago to take down Jackieboy. It couldn't have been Schneep, I doubt he would risk trying to kill me himself, since he didn't seem that good at defending himself. What I saw appearing was far worse. A man with stitches all over his gray body, who was far taller than me and glitching just like the other corrupted egos. His dress clothes were torn and ratted with many holes in them. He didn't even wear any shoes, going barefoot. The fingernails were painted black, while his eyes were lifeless and sunken as his lips were bloodied and showing rotten teeth. The only noticeable thing was his handlebar mustache and his dapper hat resting on his head.

I couldn't process who or rather, what was in front of me. I didn't want to believe it because that meant the most terrible and twisted thing had happened. Still, as the creature approached me, I was able to speak. "Jameson! No, no no! What did he do to you?!" The creature approached me, groaning in pain as he shoved his hand and pushed a barrel out of his way.

"_**Say hello to Jameson the Zombie!" **_Schneep bellowed from the speakers. "_**I achieved the greatest scientific experiment for the ages, fusing Robbie and Jameson together to create the ultimate weapon. Now then, Jameson! Destroy her! Leave nothing behind!"**_ Schneep ordered. That was when the chimera roared and began to knock everything down in his path, trying to get to me. I scurried, still processing the fact that Schneep had created a Frankenstein style monster. I wasn't sure how or when, all I knew was that I had to deal with another monster. And this time, there was no way of having Anti help me out of this mess. I had to think, had to figure out a way to get myself out of this mess. Jameson the Zombie kept smashing everything in his way, leaving me less and less places to hide behind. I avoided him fairly well, since he still had Robbie's slowness. Every time that he barged and destroyed anything in his way, I noticed that he grew tired. He slumped over, his hands on his knees as he coughed up green goop to the floor. It was shaped into the same form as what I used to make the gear on that transfer machine. I looked over to where that strange 3D maker was and headed towards it to check the settings. Flipping the small dial, I could have made either a cup, a bone, a gear, or an ax.

The ax was my best bet, so I waited until the fusion ran after me, dodging in time and waited until he grew tired again. I took the opportunity to gather the solifed greenness and ran back to the machine to print myself an ax. It took a bit, as the pens carefully made layer after layer. I was surprised the zombie didn't charge at me with such an opportunity. Once the ax was printed, I needed to figure out what to do with it. Sure, I could have used it to hack at the fusion, but I was certain that it would take me a long time. I wasn't sure if one ax would be enough to finish him off, and if that were the case I didn't want to make more at a time to slice at him. I had to think of something and quickly. I looked around, trying to find some sort of element I missed. My eyes went up to the chandelier, shining down light with the big bulbs. It looked big enough to cover the whole platform, and that would be good enough for me.

I took my chance and flung the ax in my hands upward, watching as it hit the edge of the large light fixture on the wall. It swung back and forth a bit, and I could see it descending an inch, but it remained on the ceiling. I cursed at the fact it was not enough to pull it down. Before I could act again, I felt my body rising upwards and being thrown back against gravity to smash into the wall. I groaned as I slid to the floor and looked over, seeing Jameson the Zombie panting as he barfed up more green goop. I held my body, wondering how it wasn't broken at this point. Jameson the Zombie rushed over, trying to get to me. I scurried away just in time as he crashed into the wall. I hurried over to where he threw up and begrudgingly scooped up his contents. I reminded myself that it was only green gunk, but part of me was aware of where it came from.

I stuck the ink back into the printing machine and waited until another ax was created. Once I grabbed it, I looked back up at the ceiling and threw it at the chandelier, hoping this time it would fall. The lights swung more violently this time, and I could see the line keeping the large fixture inching more downwards, but it still wasn't enough. I looked back, seeing Jameson stomping around the area and picking up the carts from the attraction ride. I instantly paled as I knew what he was planning on doing with them. I ducked as the creature threw one of the carts my way. It hit the wall and was smashed into pieces. He did it again with another cart, and another and another. I managed to evade them, but found it more and more difficult to move away easily. My body was crying out for me to rest, but my mind was alert and knew that I couldn't afford to do such a thing with a dangerous environment.

After he threw a third cart, he began to pant and throw up more greenish goop. Clearly the fusion was unable to keep himself stable as a being of both dead and alive. And that serum that Schneep must have injected into him didn't help at all. I took my opportunity and ran to gather more of the ink, then ran back to the printer and had it create my third ax. I gripped it by the handle as tightly as my fingers would allow. It had to work the third time, I was certain it would. I waited, just until Jameson the Zombie was on the actual platform, close to the center where the chandelier hung. He was ready to charge at me, now that he was out of ammo to throw at me. He was beginning to regain himself after panting and coughing up more ooze from his mouth. I took my chance and hoped for the best results.

With what little strength I had left, my arm threw the ax up at the chandelier. I didn't take my eyes off of it as the weapon collided with the lights and with a final pull from the cable, the lights and glass began to fall from their high point. I took a few steps back, making sure to distance myself from the crash but fell to the floor as it landed on top of the zombie. I looked away, as some glass slid across and landed near me.

"_**No! No no no no! Vhy can't vou just die?!" **_Schneep shouted. I looked back, seeing the now broken chandelier on top of the fusion of Jameson Jackson and Robbie the Zombie. Some broken pieces were stuck in the skin, cutting deep and pouring out green blood. I watched as the mouth gagged, spilling more of the goop out and running down the cheeks and the chin onto the floor. For a moment, I noticed the body spasming as it absorbed the shock from the impact. After a bit though, they stopped. I watched them die… again. I was ashamed that I couldn't have done more to help them. I felt even more guilt knowing I didn't even try. I figured there was no way to snap them out of such corruption, and I probably would have ended up dead had I even attempted. Besides, even if I could have calmed the fusion down, I wasn't sure what I could have done for them after. I didn't know how to unfuse them or how to get them back to normal. I knew it was a bad thing to think, but death seemed to have been mercy for them. Especially with how much pain they were in just from coughing up that goo and how they were rejecting each other.

I sat there, I feared to move because I was worried I would be cut from the glass near me. That and I didn't have any strength in me to try and get up. I just kept panting, taking in long and deep breaths to calm me down. I believed it was over and I could at least have a moment of rest. I was out of it though when I heard creaking and footsteps rushing towards me. I turned my head and was completely horrified to see the corrupted doctor coming my way with a large scalpel in his hands and a menacing grin on his face. His body was glitching, and his smile showed such hideous teeth while his eyes were deranged. "_**Yov didn't think I'd let vou go vhat easily, did yov?! Nov, time zo finish vhat I started!" **_

I wanted to run, I tried to stand up and get away but ended up falling back onto the ground. In the process, I had gotten pieces of glass into my hands and it cut into the skin. I winced in pain as I watched the doctor run over to me, raising his hand with the scalpel in his fingers. I couldn't move, I was too exhausted and in a lot of pain. I turned my head away, closing my eyes and expected the worst. I knew I said it many times before, but I was certain that I would have died. I was in such a vulnerable position and there was no one nearby that could save me. I waited for him to plunge the medical tool into me, and finish me off to end my suffering.

Instead, I looked up after hearing what sounded like a surprised gasp. It was then my eyes went wide to see a sharp object had penetrated through his chest once again. Then pulled back out as the doctor reached his free hand to where a new hole had been made. He quietly gasped as he looked at me, before he fell to his knees and landed on the ground, bleeding from his chest once again and lying dead. This time, his death was painless, despite dying in the same way. I managed to have the courage to look up to see who it was that saved me. I believed it was Anti at first, since he was the one that killed Schneep with a knife like last time. But instead of seeing one figure, I saw two, a man and a woman.

The woman had light brown hair with dark and light pink highlights. Her hair was curled up mostly on the left side of her face. She had on black rimmed glasses that covered her hazel green eyes and her light pink eye shadow. Her clothes were that of black tights and a light pink and blue hoodie that exposed her shoulders a bit. In her hair were cat ears that were the same color as her hoodie, though they were fake and very fuzzy. As for the man, he had dark brown hair that was pretty fluffy and had his sides shaved. He had a beard and mustache that was pretty light, and for his clothing, he only wore a black hoodie and gray jeans. He held in his hand a large sword knife, as he looked down at me with worry and concern. Even though I didn't know who the two were at the time, I was certain they would be able to help me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I didn't protest as the two took me away from that ballroom area. It was better I was out of there, with how damaged it was and how it reminded me too much of the fact I killed two close egos that trusted me. I didn't ask any questions, nor did they talk to me as we headed out of there and into a new location. The man picked me up and helped me to walk. Not necessarily carry, but he did support me as we walked through the other double doors. I wasn't sure how long we walked nor do I remember the routes we had to take, but I soon found myself in a small, homely area. There was a workbench, a sheet of corrugated metal and a stool. Several tools were scattered across the surface and on the other side of a divider wall were what appeared to have been two army cots and some shelves. There was a small, cramped cell that was behind a grate, with only a bed and a shelf, but there was an open bathroom with just a small toilet. Not exactly the best place I could have thought of to be, but it was much more welcoming than anywhere else I had been in the god forsaken studio. Although, I did count the safehouse that belonged to Jameson. Doubt it was any good now, no one was living there anymore.

When we entered, the woman closed and locked the door behind her. Normally, I would have been slightly on edge by such an action. But seeing what was out there, lurking and waiting to attack, I didn't blame her. I assumed that they were aware of the corrupted egos and even Anti himself, which explained the weapons they had. The man himself sat me down at the workbench and had me hold out my arms. He mostly took a look at my hands, seeing some glass that was still stuck in the skin. The woman went ahead and grabbed a toolbox and set it next to the man. He then opened it to reveal many medical equipment. He took out a pair of tweezers and some alcohol wipes, which he applied on my wounded areas after taking the glass out. It hurt badly, and part of me wanted to get away. I stayed though, despite it being so painful.

"Sorry, I'm not really trained in this kind of thing." The man assured in a notable Irish accent.

When he spoke to me, I looked up at him. He was similar to the rest of the egos appearance wise, but he had no green hair. He had natural coffee colored locks and he seemed closer to a real human being than a cartoon concept. I had to ask, because I was curious and I wanted to distract myself from the procedure he was performing on me. "A-are you… Jacksepticeye?" I was a bit hesitant to ask, and the shyness in my voice only proved how uncomfortable I was. However, he looked at me with confusion for a minute. Then his eyes narrowed, not in a bad way just more of a longing sense.

"I am the YouTuber Jacksepticeye, if that is what you are asking." He stated bluntly as he finished getting the last piece of glass out of my hands.

I blinked, staring at him for a long moment. He noticed this and I could tell that he was nervous from my eyes. "I...I'm sorry. It's just, I've seen so many people with your face, I don't know who is who anymore." It was the truth, and I felt bad for not believing his word. After all, he didn't look like the same happy go-lucky Irish bean that recorded videos. Then again, I doubt he had the mentality at that point to be his camera ready self with what he must have gone through.

He then placed the tweezers down and got the bandages, wrapping them around my hands. "Is it tight enough?" He asked me, pressing down on the skin.

I could feel it, and it felt better. I gave him a nod and he wrapped the clothes around my hands. "Alright, that should hold you for a while. Were you hurt anywhere else?"

I checked the rest of my body, wondering what other forms of pain I recieved. I had been broken and beaten, but at that point most of it had pretty much healed. "I think I'm alright. Not the worst pain I've been in." I assured him.

"You look like you've been through a lot though." He noted as he looked over my clothes, seeing them torn up and covered in green ink. And most of it was only in the studio, I had been through hell and back probably three times at least since I was trapped in that mind scape.

"I'm alive… that's what counts, right? Besides, what about you and…" I trailed off, looking over to where the woman was. She had gone over to the small living quarters and came back with three mugs and a large teapot. She set a cup down in front of each of us, then poured some black liquid into every one.

She looked at me with her bright eyes and gave a small smile. "You must be thirsty," she explained to me in another accent, but it wasn't Irish. It sounded Australian… I was sure I heard it somewhere though. I looked at the contents in my own cup and sniffed it. It was hot, steaming coffee. I wasn't surprised, there were plenty of cans of that stuff around the whole studio. I held the cup and then looked up, seeing her pour more of it into the remaining ones. Jack himself nodded and smiled at her before blowing on the liquid. Once she poured her own cup, she turned back to me and raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

I gripped my cup tightly and shook my head. "S-sorry… I'm not much of a coffee person." I admitted. I didn't really drink coffee, personally I found it too strong and bitter. Fresh brewed coffee or even iced coffee, it just didn't agree with me. My mom and sister had no problem with it, but my taste buds rejected it all. I was more of a hot chocolate girl, that always warmed and woke me up.

She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, a bit disappointed. "Sorry, that's all we have." she explained to me. "I would offer you creamer or sweeteners, but we don't have any." She took a seat next to Jack and held her cup, sipping her own coffee. Jack did the same but he made a face.

"Oh god… too hot… bah!" He panted. He waved his tongue in the air to try and cool it down.

"I told you to wait a few minutes when I brew it." She told the YouTuber as she blew on her cup.

"I forgot…" He admitted.

I couldn't help but inwardly giggle. Seeing Jack act that way did help my mood, but it didn't change my situation. For a while, we sat at that workbench with our coffees. I didn't even drink mine, I wasn't that hungry or thirsty. The only thing I wanted were answers, but I had to wait until the two were comfortable to talk. Minutes passed, and it seemed that I would have to be the one to speak out first. However, Jack looked back over at me to ask his first question. "So… are you, a real person?"

I was baffled by his question. What did he mean? "Pardon?" I wanted him to try and elaborate.

The woman was the one that explained. "He wants to know if you are another character from a game he has played."

Ah, so that explained it. I guess I could understand why he would think that. After all, we were in a video game itself. Not to mention inside of his mind, it would be hard to come up with other people he didn't know or meet. I shook my head as I looked at Jack. "No, I'm a real person. Actually, I'm a fan of yours."

"You're a subscriber?" He asked.

"Well, I am subscribed to your channel, so yes." I gave a small smile, though it faded quickly. "I just didn't think this would be how we would meet. Granted, I always dreamed of meeting you in person one day. Well, I don't really believe this counts as 'meeting in person' since we aren't… technically in our own bodies… it sounds more complicated than it is."

"O...kay…?" I could feel him raising an eyebrow, more confusion on his face as he was trying to process everything. "If you are one of my fans, how did you get here?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. "Do you want the whole story, or the abridged version?" I asked. "And just a warning, the first option is really long."

"How about you tell us the important details?" The woman offered.

It sounded fair, so I went with all I could gather. I took a deep breath and began my unbelievable story. "Well, I was sitting in my room and talking with my friends on Discord when I noticed my computer glitching out. I thought it was my WiFi, but it happened again and again. That was when someone bursted into my house and found me hiding in a closet. I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was in some sort of office with a narrator above me. He told me everything I had to do to get a certain ending of the game I was apparently in."

"Wait… you were in 'The Stanley Parable'?" Jack questioned me.

"Yeah," I answered. I then went on to explain to him how I met Chase and the other egos, as well as the other games I found myself in and met up with many other characters from a certain game. "I soon realized that the one that trapped me here was your evil alter ego; Antisepticeye." I looked him in the eyes as I said that name. I could see him shudder from that word and even the woman by his side looked at him with worry.

Jack set his half empty cup down and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I should have known…" He looked back at me with what seemed like regret filling his eyes. "And… Chase, Schneep, Jacieboy, Marvin, and even Jameson…. They are…?"

I looked back down to the coffee still in my own cup. I gave a weak nod and added more detail. "They were all killed then corrupted by Anti. He used them as puppets to get back at me. It wasn't just them, there were the others. Your fan made egos as you call them. Robbie the Zombie, Angus the Survival Hunter, Bingsepticeye and Shawn Flynn. But, all of them have died. I… killed a few of them myself personally in order to survive." I admitted, swallowing guilt in my throat.

"I'm… sorry you had to go through all of that. I wish I could have been there sooner to help you." Now he sounded like he was blaming himself, and I didn't know why. It wasn't like he was the reason Anti kidnapped me, at least I was fairly certain. Hell, I'm certain he didn't even know Anti had taken him over.

"You don't have to apologize, you couldn't have known." I tried to assure him, but he just shook his head in dismay.

"I should have at least made sure," Jack told himself. "I mean… if he put you and Mona here, then who knows how many others are involved!"

I understood his concern, I was actually curious and worried about the fact that Anti could have trapped more of Jack's fans in the mindscape. But what would his end goal be to do such a thing? Not to mention, if that were the case why was he focusing his attention on only me? Not to mention, if there were any other fans, I would have run into at least one at that point. But everyone that I had met before were either egos of Jack or characters from a video game franchise. "I haven't seen anyone else from your fanbase here. I thought I was the only one." I told him. "And… Mona?" I looked over at the female who gave a small nod.

"Technically I go by Monakaliza. I'm a YouTuber just like Jack here, well, newbie YouTuber. Mostly I just do speedpaints on my channel and small animatics. Nothing too crazy," she assured herself with a cocky smile. Then it became serious again. "And also, Anti wasn't the one that dragged me here, I came here of my own accord."

"You were able to slip into Jack's mind?" I asked, surprised she was able to do such a trick so easily.

Her smile widened as she looked at me directly. "The same way I entered Mark's mind to find you."

I wasn't sure what she meant at first, I was trying to wrap my head around what she said. Mark's mind? Which Mark did she mean? The only mind I've ever been to other than Jack's was… suddenly, it began to click. The gears were turning in my head and I remembered Celine… the woman that found me after I discovered Dr. Iplier. The one that warned me in the mirror during the charity event. I looked up at her, my eyes went wide like saucers as I pointed at her. "Celine?"

Her smile didn't fade, she did nod her head to confirm it though. "I'm sorry I lied to you back then. I wasn't sure if I could have trusted you fully."

"Well, that makes two of us." I noted to her. "I didn't think about you after that night. I just assumed you must have went back to… wherever you came from."

Mona chuckled, but before she could continue, Jack had to ask since he was lost. "Uh… care to tell me how you two know each other?"

I figured the least I could have done was fill him in on the loop, since he was a part of the conversation. I gave a sigh and explained the best I could. "We met when I was in another mindscape. I was trapped in Mark's mind, Markiplier. Dark had somehow trapped me there every time I fell asleep in the real world. Mona… or as she was known as Celine, she helped me to try and figure out why Dark trapped me there and how I could break the cycle. I won in the end… sort of…" While I did manage to conquer the dream realm I had been trapped in, I didn't exactly get rid of Dark.

Jack's whole face scrunched up as he listened in. "Wait… Dark? Like… Darkiplier?!"

"Yeah… he trapped me in a mindscape not too long ago. Let's just say I accidentally took something from him and he wanted to get it back but wanted me to pay." I lightly chuckled.

Mona took over the explanation. "I was monitoring Dark for a while, as well as some other strange anomalies that have been leaking into this world. When I was investigating Dark, I met Cosmo. Somehow, he connected his mind to hers so everytime she achieved an unconscious state, he would drag her into his own mindscape and toy with her. Like she stated, he wanted to get something back from her, but wanted to torment her in the process."

"I'm not surprised, Dark is a social manipulator and will do anything to use someone for his own personal gain. Mark said that himself in a stream of his." Jack interrupted. "I'm surprised you were able to get out of there though. I didn't think Dark would be able to let you go so easily."

I began to laugh nervously once again. "Technically, he didn't…" Two pairs of eyes were on me now, with curiosity and terror. "After I escaped, I had a run in with another monster. This one was more feral and… caused some previous grief in my life. Dark promised that he would take care of it, but I had to give him back what I took from him. So I did, and he was able to drive the beast off. Though it wasn't dead. He then showed up at my house and offered me a deal that he would stay with me and watch over me until he could finish off that monster." I didn't go into the part where I agreed to literally sell my soul to Dark, since that would only cause more panic and I could only handle one demon at a time.

"That's… pretty reasonable for Dark." Jack noted with a raised brow.

I sighed as I pushed my untouched coffee away then held my hands tightly. "It… hasn't been easy, but we worked out some common ground." That was more or less true between Dark and me.

Mona stepped closer to where I was and told me a bit more from her end. "After we parted, I wanted to focus on other leads I had gotten and checked them out. Occasionally, I did check up on you, but only to make sure you were alright."

"You were spying on me?" I scooted back as she stated that.

She corrected me. "I didn't spy, I only watched you every now and again to make sure you were safe. If Dark had gotten to you, I wanted to make sure that you were protected from any other strange things that occurred near you. And I was right to assume so when I had gotten glitching readings from your house and noticed your physical body was taken."

I looked over at Mona and couldn't help but wonder something about her. How she always seemed to have appeared in these mindscapes I was trapped in and how she knew how to help me. "How are you able to get into the minds of me and the others?" Even Jack seemed like he wanted to know the answer to that.

"I… have these abilities. Like what Dark and Anti have, but they are for me. I can slip into a person's dream and explore their subconscious as well as interact with them. But if they believe I am a foreign invader, their dreamscape will do anything to get me out."

"Like the movie '_Inception'_?" Jack asked.

Mona tapped her chin and looked up at the ceiling before giving a shrug. "I suppose that is one way to describe it in an abridged version." She then went on. "Of course, that is only one of my powers, but that is the strongest one I have. There are some drawbacks though. For example, I need consent to enter a dreamscape, or else I have to get past security walls. And that takes a lot more effort and time. And even if I am able to break through, since I didn't get the person's permission to enter their minds, their dreamscape will try everything to get me out. It becomes even more difficult when I am entering more than one mind at a time, such as this place."

"I'm surprised Anti hasn't killed you himself." I admitted out loud.

"He did… tried at least. Well, more so his minions, but I handled them pretty well. That's how I met Jack. I had just escaped from a horde of flower men in the woods, and… he was there." She turned towards Jack, wanting him to do some explaining.

Jack adjusted himself in his chair and sighed. "I was… staying at a cottage. I didn't want to leave because so many things happened, so I stayed there. When Mona showed up, we pretty much had each other's back. Eventually, we found an entrance to this game of Bendy and the Ink Machine and… found you."

"I was able to sense you in this location. I followed your trail the best I could, but certain things sidetracked me along the way. When I felt how strong of a presence you had in this place, I knew we were close by."

"Well, I'm glad you showed up when you did." I smiled up at Mona and Jack. Had they showed up a minute later, I would have probably had a scalpel in my chest or neck. I still felt guilty that Schneep had to die again, but at least his death was more merciful. I hoped he didn't feel any pain. I tried to get back to a serious topic though. "I'm really sorry to have entered your dream realm," I told Jack.

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me." He tried to assure me. "I don't even know why Anti took you in the first place. I mean, hurting me is one thing, but to go after a random fan… uh, no offense." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I didn't take it offensively. I had a lot on my mind anyways. "What bothers me the most is why Anti would abduct me in the first place. I mean, I don't know you personally. Unless he was targeting a random fan, and I was the unlucky one. But… he hasn't really killed me though." I began to explain. "Most of the time, he was always focused on murdering the other egos and anyone else. When he seems ready to kill me, he stops. He keeps saying he wants to use me for something, but I don't know what."

"Maybe to lure me out?" Jack suggested. "He does have the biggest grudge against me."

I objected to that idea since there was a missing portion. "If that were true, he would have mentioned me to you to get your attention. But it seemed you weren't even aware I was here."

Jack gave a solemn nod. "Yeah, I didn't even know Mona was here either." He admitted.

The brunette woman hummed as she thought it over. "Now that I think about it, perhaps Anti is using you as bait. Not for Jack, but for someone else. You said that you and Darkiplier are coexisting together in your residence?"

"If by that you mean he's living under my roof and not trying to kill me, then yes." I told her.

Mona nodded. "Perhaps Anti is using you to lure out your roommate. It isn't uncommon for beings such as Anti and Dark to fight over territory or material objects. I'm not sure what Anti would gain from you alone, but you are only used to try and lead Dark to him."

The more Mona explained it, the more it did make sense. Anti and Dark were pretty much enemies, or at least two entities that didn't get along. Most of the fanbase saw it that way, at least the parts that weren't shippers. I had been with Dark for a while, so it would be safe to assume that he and I may have some connection and Anti wanted to take advantage of that. While Dark and I may not be friends, we did have a mutual understanding in regards to our contract. I guess for Anti, that was close enough.

"Well, Dark and Anti are supposed to be enemies. I can't imagine that Anti would want to kidnap someone just to get to him. That sounds more like something Dark would do. Though, maybe Anti is that desperate." Jack muttered to himself.

"Regardless of why, the fact remains that you are still here." Mona pointed out. "And so are we. The two of us haven't figured out how to get out of here."  
I stood up from my stool, looking over at them. "I… know where we have to go." I could feel their eyes looking at me again, but I needed to inform them. I took a deep breath and began to explain. "I was able to deduce from what I have gathered through the other egos where Anti's power was coming from. On the first level, where the animation department was, there was a giant computer monitor. I ended up turning it on and Anti came out of it."

"You turned on a machine without realizing what it did?" Mona raised a brow, suspicious of my actions.

"Well, how else would I have made it down here?" I shrugged, nervously then quickly went back to what I was explaining. "The monitor kept going down and down with each level I visited. It's going to some sort of Computer Tower."

"A computer monitor and tower?" Jack repeated. "It does make some sense. Anti is like a virus, and I need that stuff to make my videos."

"From what I gathered, the Tower is supposed to be on the very last level of this studio." I added.

Mona nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, we are close to it. We should be near that area. The only problem is, where would it be?"

"I… don't know. I only know it's on the very last level but not sure where." I turned my head to where the door was, where we entered. "But the only way I'll be able to find it is to go back out there."

"Hold on," Jack stood up and went over to me, with concern in his eyes. "You're not actually going out there are you? Anti could very well be waiting for you."

"I know," I told him nonchalantly. "But if I'm going to get out of this mindscape, I need to find that Tower. I'm not going to find it stuck here."

Mona and Jack looked at one another, as if they were debating about it. I actually expected them to want to keep me in the safehouse while they went to investigate. Instead, they looked back over at me. "Let's say you find this Tower, what are you going to do when you get there?" Mona asked me. As much as I wanted to respond, I couldn't. Geroge never told me exactly what I needed to do when I found the Tower, but I was sure it would be dangerous and complicated. I looked down at my hands, they were wounded but still functionable. I clenched my fingers as much as I could and looked up at them.

"To be honest, I haven't the faintest idea. But… whatever I have to do there, will get me out of this place." It was all I could say, and it was all I could do since it was my last hope. "I know the risks, but I can't stay here forever either."

Jack sighed solemnly and nodded. "You're right… which is why we are coming with you." I blinked, looking up at them. Mona nodded and gave a smile herself.

"We know where to go from here that can help us get to the last level. But we will have to be careful. And no matter what, we need to stick together."

At least I wasn't alone again. And this time there were three of us, which meant we had a better chance of survival. I watched as Mona opened up the door and headed out. Jack soon followed and I was behind them both. We walked through a large cavern-like structure with rocky and stone walls, stalagmites hanging from the ceiling and pillars rising up from the ground. I stayed as close as I could towards them, keeping my eyes open for any surprises that would jump out at me. We turned a corner where the cavern walls were replaced with actual man-made structures such as wood or tiles and there were machines, wheels and lights on them.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked them, wanting to know our destination.

"We have to cross a river if we are going to head to the lowest level." Mona explained without delaying in her movements.

I stopped for a brief moment before waking up to Jack. "A river? Y-you're serious?"

The YouTuber looked at me and chuckled. "With everything you've seen, why is a river made out of green goop so surprising?"

I didn't have an answer for that since I couldn't give one. Jack did have a point, a green river wouldn't be the strangest thing I've encountered since I had been trapped in the mindscape. Though I would have to wait to see it myself to give my final verdict. Jack took my hand and held it gently as we were walking over some fallen boards, making a walkway through a small pool of the green gunk. "Watch your step…"

"Thanks," I noted as I looked at my feet to make sure I didn't fall in.

"At least the gunk isn't toxic." Jack chuckled slightly as we finally made it across the other side.

"Not unless you count the fact that it can create small septic eye sams." I pointed out to him.

"Yeah, those buggers are really aggressive." He admitted. "I mean, I expected them to be gross when they were seen up close, but to think they have teeth in them as well. How is that possible?"

I slyly smiled at him to try and add in some humor. "And here I thought you didn't want to question anything." Jack didn't respond, instead he moved himself to a large port. I look to see the new location we found ourselves in. A dock area that was very damaged and untidy. Several floorboards were ripped up and strewn about while many others lack floor covering all together. Stalagmites and stalactites covered the area and a great majority of the port was submerged within the green water. I could see an Anti statue located in a corner of the dock. "Woah…. That… is a lot of green stuff." I noted out loud as I looked over to see the large mouth of the flowing gunk. I didn't even want to imagine how deep the river was.

"It's a long river, but on the other side is a harbor with an access to get us to different places, including the final floor." Mona explained.

"How exactly are we going to get across?" I wondered, still staring into the greenness.

"With this," I looked up to see her pointing to a barge which was made up of plywood, barrels and stage lights with a paddle-wheel in the back. There was barely enough room to fit five people, since it wasn't that big. Still, for the three of us, it was the best option we had. There were two of these barges, but the one we went to was closest into the goop. Mona pulled a lever next to the slipway and had the boat settle on the green surface.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked as I followed Jack and Mona over to it.

"It's either a green river going into a dark tunnel, or staying put in that cavern home and waiting for Anti to find you." Mona pointed out as she was the first to climb onto the barge, then help Jack up. I didn't argue with her since she did have a good point. I was the last one to hop in before we began to slowly drift through the waters and headed into the dark abyss that was the river tunnel. Mona took the controls, which was a panel made up of toggle/handle switches. Jack held a pipe in his hands (I'm assuming he pulled it out from the small box at the end of the boat) and was looking at the paddle wheel.

"Why are you at the end?" I asked Jack as he held the pipe in his hands while watching the wheel behind him moving slowly.

"The ink here is really thick, and it can get caught in the paddle wheel so I have to get rid of any blots that get stuck." Jack explained.

I raised a brow at his answer, then looked between the two as I stood there. "You two sure know a lot about this place." I commented, staring up at the ceiling as we were making our way towards the end.

Mona looked over at me as her hand was on the handle to keep the barge moving. "We've been down this river before, to get to the harbor. Like I stated, it is where we head to in order to get to the different levels."

"We have been here for a long time," Jack explained as he turned back to me. "We just don't go out so often. Mostly because we never knew where to go or we were too busy worrying about…"

"Anti?" I finished his sentence for him. He sighed and looked back to the paddle wheel, just in time as the boat came to a sudden stop. Mona looked over at Jack who looked at her. After he gave her a nod, he turned back and started hitting those green splotches that were stuck in the wheel. He had gone quiet after I finished his sentence about why they didn't go out so often. I understood it was a sensitive topic for him, especially now, but that was all the more reason to discuss it. Still, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, especially with a third party. There were more important things that needed to be dealt with if we were going to make any progress. Once Jack was done, Mona pushed the trigger downward and we began moving again.

I looked back over at the small box that was still open, went over and took a look at what was still inside. There was another pipe inside for me to grab, so I took it and waited. When we got stuck again, Jack went back to getting rid of the thick ink that clogged the wheel. Holding the pipe in my hands, I went over and helped bat the ink out of the wheel with him. Jack looked over at me for a moment, kind of stunned I would be doing such a thing. I was mainly focused on getting the barge to move again. Once it was all cleared, Mona kept running the boat and we trudged along the river. I looked back at Jack and gave a smile. "We all have to do our part, right?" I gave a smile to him, trying to comfort him.

Jack smiled back at me, a small one and though it wasn't too hopeful it was a start. On the third one, we both worked together to get more ink blots out from the paddle wheel. I was a bit annoyed though. "This is not a great boat design if it requires such maintenance."

"It's not so bad if you have a crew with you," Jack tried to assure me. "It would suck more if you were alone."

"That's a good point," I admitted. Suddenly, a disturbing thought came into mind as we went over to unclog the paddlewheel for a fourth time. "There aren't any monsters or creatures that live down here, especially in the river, is there?"

Jack finished his side of the paddlewheel and nodded towards Mona that everything was alright. She went back to steering the ship and then he turned back to me. It was a moment or two before he came up with an answer, since he looked lost in thought. "Well, Mona and I have crossed this river before and been to the harbor, but we never encountered anyone or anything. Come to think of it, we haven't seen any signs of life down in this area. It was why we stayed here the longest and made this level our hideout."

At least that meant we were likely to not run into any trouble along the way. Still, it did make me a bit worried. Even if there weren't any smaller obstacles in the way, that didn't mean we wouldn't run into Anti. I was actually worried how that would go down. Especially with Jack with me, Anti held a grudge against him the most after all. I grew more anxious about what it would be like if Jack and Anti saw each other again. That was probably why he went quiet after I brought up the ego's name. Compared to the other egos, I had a sinking feeling that Jack's torture and death would be far worse in comparison. For a while, we rode down the river of green ink. We only stopped when the paddlewheel was clogged up with more of the thick goop. The tunnel was a long one, with many turns and it was pretty narrowed. It was definitely man-made with the bricks and the lights attached against the wall to make up the pathway. Thankfully, there was an actual end to this location. We soon came across what appeared to have been a harbor like area that Mona and Jack had told me about. There was a long dock made of wooden boards and pillars, leading to a land with what appeared to have been large structures that seemed to resemble buildings.

The barge was parked right alongside the dock, then we piled out and made our way across. Some areas had sturdy boardwalks, but we did have to cross over a few wooden planks alone to get up to the piece of land. My eyes wandered around, seeing the large structures and noticed they looked similar to buildings. Houses, to be more exact. There was a door that was boarded up at the very end of the area. Along the wall were what appeared to have been handprints, but something about them seemed off. Some of the prints had sharp edges where the fingertips were supposed to be. The imprints were all in different colors as well, though some were printed in black, everyone had their own individual pigment. There were candles lining up the wall, showing off the graffiti that was on the walls. I also noticed a sign above the boarded up door. I had to get closer to read it outloud.

"Not Demons… Once human, but outcast by our Gods." I reread it again, looking up at the words with confusion. What did it mean?

Mona came up to me and noticed how hard I was staring at the message above the door. "When we first found this place, I looked around to try and find some clues myself about what it meant." I looked over at her, about to ask her if she found anything. However, she answered before it even left my mouth. "There was nothing here I could salvage though. No hidden messages or other pieces I could have used to make the puzzle fit."

My head turned towards Jack as he approached and sighed. "Not even I understand what this all means. Nothing about this is familiar, I don't recognize where any of this could have come from." He admitted as he too, stared up at the boarded up doorway and the message written above it. "I'm almost certain that it must be Anti's doing."

I raised a brow at the Irishman. "But, if that's true, doesn't that mean he must have been here?" If the idea of Anti being here recently wasn't anxious enough, the very thought of him still being around was.

"You said it yourself, Anti was the reason this mindscape we all found ourselves trapped in was possible." Jack pointed out. "Some of these areas are based off of games I've played, yes. And even my own personal experiences. But, some I can't even wrap my head around. There were many locations I didn't have the faintest idea of, or certain items and messages I couldn't decipher. To be honest, I stopped trying to make sense of anything after a while. What's the point if it doesn't help you escape." The way he said those last sentences were that of hopelessness. I could tell he was depressed about his situation, though I couldn't blame him. I knew what it was like to be in his shoes. At that time, I wish I could have said something encouraging to try and help with his mixed emotions. I didn't know what to say at that time, though. Besides, the last thing we all needed were empty words of blank promises. I kept my hands at my side, clenching my fingers in my palms. My teeth bit my lip as my eyes casted to the ground, wondering what would happen with us next.

"It doesn't look like there is anything here for us to do," Mona pointed out as she walked over to a fenced made of many boards and wood. She opened up two double doors and looked at us. "We better keep moving, you never know what will be crawling up against you next."

I looked over at the woman, watching as Jack followed her as did I. We went through the fence and saw an arched doorway that was being blocked by two boards being held up on the other side. I still had my pipe in my hands, as well as Jack. Mona was the one that chopped the boards in half with her machete. I walked over and chopped down the two boards with the pipe, surprised at how effective it was. Though I did have to hit it a few more times and use a bit more strength, it was worth it. We then were met with a pathway that had no real flooring. On the other side, I could see another one of those printing machines, but there was a walkway with one board at a time. I didn't like the looks of it, to be honest.

"This… doesn't seem sturdy." Jack noted as he looked at the boards. Only one plank stretched across between one level of the floor to another beam holding it up. He looked down to see only darkness, it was hard to tell when one would be able to drop.

Mona examined the scene herself and noticed it as well. "Let's go one person at a time. Jack, can you go first?" The Irishman gulped, clearly he was a bit disturbed by the idea. However, it wouldn't be a bad idea. I would most likely go last since I weighed the most out of the other two. He carefully stepped and walked across the first board with no issues. It held up fairly well, and would hopefully do the same for us. But it was the second board that my gut feelings started kicking in. Just one step from Jack's feet was when I heard an eerie creaking. I would like to have believed it was only myself that heard it, since Mona didn't bat a brow. When Jack took another step though, I knew it meant trouble. So I rushed, trying to get to him. "Cosmo!" Mona yelled and reached out to pull me back, but I was already by Jack's side when the board began to give way. He fell right through, and I fell with him. Mona called out our names as gravity pulled us down into the pit we found ourselves in. It was a long and painful experience. Once we landed, we were in a large pool of the green goop again. I wasn't too disgusted by it since it did help break our falls.

I groaned as I forced myself to get back up. Then I looked around to see the ceiling was made up of more wooden boards, saved for a hole where me and Jack came through. I ran over to the YouTuber and tried to help get him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He groaned as he looked down at me.

I backed away, seeing the expression on his face. It looked like he was mad at me, with his scowl. Though I knew now it was just him being in pain from the fall, but back then I was sure he was upset. "I-I'm sorry. I heard the board you were walking on breaking and… I wanted to get you out of there as quickly as I could. I didn't mean for this to happen." I looked down, guilt on my face. Now we both were stuck in an area we weren't familiar with. I wanted to try and apologize, assure him that I would try and scout ahead so he could rest in case he really was badly hurt. But when I looked back up, I saw him going through an archway and heading into another room. I followed, and found myself inside what appeared to have been a waiting room. It looked like a lobby with a few benches and chairs. There was what appeared to have been a receptionist desk on the right side of the wall, as well as many posters and what seemed to have been a schedule board right as we walked in. I noticed a little hidden station in the first corner on the left, next to another demon cutout and a 3D printer in one of the corners on the right.

"W-where are we?" I asked as I looked around the area.

"Apparently, the Administration Lobby." Jack responded.

I looked back over at him with a raised brow. "How do you know that?"

He pointed to a big sign above a shutter locked door that had the word written on it. The door was between two machines with bolts and cables. At least my question was answered. "I don't recognize this place," I admitted.

"This was from Chapter five of Bendy and the Ink Machine." Jack explained to me. "Same with the ink river and the harbor."

"I… kind of figured." I stated. "I didn't realize it was from the fifth chapter though. I mean, I know my Bendy game but… I didn't get to chapter five yet…."

Jack looked at me with confusion. "Really? You haven't seen a playthrough of it?"

I shook my head. "I was originally going to wait until after I bought the game and then see the playthrough of that chapter before I played it myself! But, that didn't happen. I'm surprised you knew about it and didn't say anything."

Jack smiled nervously. "Well, technically, I did play the final chapter, but didn't get to the editing part." His smile faded as he looked down. "I was about to get to it when… I felt this sharp pain in my head. I thought it was just a headache at first, but it kept growing stronger and stronger. I went to take some medicine and get myself something to eat."

I listened carefully as he began to explain. He then went to sit down on the bench and sighed. I felt bad for him. I looked around, trying to figure out how I would make it up to him. I soon found a door with a glass window close to the hidden station. I ventured towards it and opened the door, taking me to a large mechanical room. There was a large powergrid with wires in a space of the wall, though some cables were missing. To the left of it was another door that had a sign saying 'Hard Drive Valut.' I went over to the door to look through it, hoping to find the pathway we needed to take. I saw something through the glass window, but it was hard to see with all of the green goop. Granted, I could have tried to open it, since the door would have been able to open my way. In that scenario, the worst thing would be I'd get covered in more green goop. I halted my action as I noticed small sparks flying on the surface of the liquid. I watched as small bolts flew across, causing me to rethink my choice. Somehow the goop looked like it was conducting electricity. It reminded me of when I played '_Super Mario Sunshine' _and there was a level where Mario went to a beach and had to clean up a certain type of goo where if you stepped in it, you would be electrocuted and lose one point off your health bar. I shivered as I imagined myself opening the door and being shocked to death by the goo that was inside.

Opening the door at that time was out of the question. Though I knew that I needed to get through there to progress, but first I had to drain what was inside first. I continued looking around, hoping to find some clues. I went over to the otherside, and saw a small opening to a smaller corner, with a work desk and a wooden chair. On the chair was another audio log. Though I highly doubted it would tell me how to get across to this Vault, I figured it would at least give me some information. I bent down and listened as a male voice was speaking on the other end.

"So, here's my progress in regards to this past week. We had to take a weekend off since me and Steph were cordially invited to attend a Pax Convention that was hosting YouTubers. I just assumed it was another get together, but turns out many YouTubers from all over the world were attending. We had our own booth, got special panel time, and were able to share video tips for up and coming theorists. I was surprised with how much of a cult following we had at that place alone.

"Though many people have been asking me to look closer into the matter. Rumor has been spreading that apparently, this Pax was not made as a form of apologizing to YouTubers or an effort to make YouTube better for content creators. This was just some sort of hoax for something more involving the people on the platform.

"Personally, I don't think it's a bad thing. I mean, we got a good vacation out of it and were able to support our fans. But the more I think about it, the more things don't add up. I suppose I could give it a look to see what is happening. After all, a great theorist takes on any leads they can find."

I was surprised to hear the voice of a well known theorist on YouTube: MatPat. Much like ProdCharles, he also had a channel dedicated to theories about games. He would stream the games he played and made conspiracies based on them, like Minecraft, Mario and even Zelda. His channel name was called 'Game Theory', since his theories were game related. He even had a side channel called 'Film Theory' where he talked about his own conspiracies about certain movies from Disney to Marvel. I actually met MatPat when he did a let's play of Bendy's first two chapters. This was back when Chapter two had been released and chapter one got its first update. It was understandable they had to wait for another chapter, since chapter one in it's prototype was fairly short. After that playthrough, I watched his first conspiracy based on the game about it's true origins and the references the game used. It sounded like the Pax he was talking about, which every other YouTuber went to, was crazy and packed. Though in the end, he sounded like he had fun with his wife. Yes, MatPat is married and if I am not mistaken, they have a child? At least, from what I heard.

"Did you find anything?" I jumped as I heard a voice and turned around, but calmed down as it was only Jack walking over to me. "S-sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you walk in here and wanted to see if you found anything."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to give you some time so I figured I would see what I could scout in here." I looked back over to the door that was flooded with the green goop and showed Jack. "I think this would be where we have to go next. But, we can't get in unless we want to be electrocuted."

"I prefer staying dry and not getting shocked by that green goo." Jack retorted.

"Our best bet is to try and drain the goop. But I don't know how to do that." I admitted.

Jack walked over to the puzzle with many wires and cables. He examined it for a bit as I walked up to him to look at it myself. "If I remember correctly, you have to put in three pipes, or in this case cables, into this puzzle so it can drain the ink from inside the room."

"Well, I don't see any other cables around." I looked around the room we were in, only to find nothing for us to install into the puzzle.

"We're going to have to make the cables." Jack added. That made more sense when he put it like that. My head suddenly came up with an idea. I ran past Jack and hurried back to the lobby, racing towards the printer across the room and smiled. The Irish YouTuber soon caught up to me and saw the machine himself. He then looked to the side and smiled, probably seeing the settings as to what the printer could make. "This will work!"

"What kind of cables do we need?" I asked.

Jack looked back at me and behind me towards the room with the puzzle. "We need to get a straight cable, one in the shape of a T, and a curved one. But we're going to need to get some ink if we are going to make the wires we need."

"The question is, where are we going to find the ink?" I had to ask, looking around. I didn't see any places that stored the globs of ink we needed to create those wires. There was the pool we landed in, but that was more liquid based, not really one you could hold in your hand like a solid. Jack looked around himself and saw a door across from the machine. I followed as he went into the room, then went through a door into a side room where the receptionist desk was. Aside from a chair and a workbench, there were a few shelves but most noticeably a switch. He pulled it downward and we both heard clunking of metal, which made us turn to see the source. Through the window of the bench, the shutter door that was blocking off the entrance to the Administration was opening up.

The two of us headed out of the small space and went over, walking down a small hallway. Jack peaked out and looked towards the left and the right, as if he was expecting something. "That's strange…"

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He turned back to face me as he explained. "Normally, when this area opens up, the members of the Butcher Gang would be walking down the hallway."

"Butcher Gang?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, those other creatures based on the cartoons?" He told me.

"Oh!" I remembered. "Right! Striker, Piper and Fisher. Or as they were known in their cartoon forms, Charely, Barely and Edgar." It took me a minute to remember them. They made their appearance back in chapter three of Bendy, but I didn't see them. Shawn Flynn, Bing and Angus must have replaced them.

"Those are their names?" Jack asked me, confused.

I gave a nod. "They were explained by the meatly during a Q and A session as well as an update on the game of Bendy." I then looked down both passageways and back at him. "If they aren't here, then that means we don't have to worry about being chased."

"Yeah, but the offices are a maze. If you don't stay sharp, you will get lost in there." Jack told me. "So… what should we do?"

I had to think about what the two of us could do. If there weren't any monsters walking down the hall, it was a good sign that there wouldn't be anything chasing us. But then again, there was no guarantee that we were alone down here either. Still, the ink we needed to make those pipes were bound to be inside the maze. I only needed three blobs to make those three cables. Part of me didn't want to risk it, so I looked over at Jack. "I'll go in and see if I find those ink blots."

He stared down at me, surprised and even concerned. "By yourself?! What if something happens to you?"

"Jack, I'll be fine. This isn't my first time having to deal with a maze in a mindscape. Besides, you fell down ten flights from where we were."

"So did you!" He argued.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. And it was my fault that we both ended up down here." I tried to persuade him. "And if anything happens, at least one of us will be safe. Besides, even if there are monsters in the maze, chances are a big place such as that will have miracle stations," I pointed over to the box that could hold a person. "And if I run into trouble, I can hide in one and wait it out."

Jack looked over at the station himself, rubbing his neck and chuckled nervously. "Yeah… I forgot you could have hidden in them to stay away from the Butcher Gang… in my defense I thought it was only for Bendy."

I smiled and even giggled at his remark. Now I really wanted to see his let's play of chapter five, though no doubt I would facepalm myself every time he would have forgotten a miracle station. I led him over to one of the benches and sat him down. "Don't worry, I'll just go and scout the area at least. Just to make sure there aren't any monsters lurking about. If there aren't, I'll come back for you and we can both explore the maze together."

Jack sighed at the plan. I knew he didn't want me to go alone, but in truth, it was better that he stay safe. I placed my hand on his shoulder to look into his eyes. It was a good thing he was sitting down, so I seemed like the bigger person. "If anything goes wrong, I'll run back here. I promise. But that said, stay here and if you see any creatures coming your way, please go into the miracle station and stay there."

Jack soon smiled and rolled his eyes in a joking manner. "Yes mom." I shook my head with a goofy grin, thankful that we were both trying to keep the mood light. I turned and began heading into the maze, for the most part the area was pleasant. The floor was made out of square tiles with a wooden roof over me. There were many doors on the smooth wall, everyone having a small window to look into the room. Some rooms were pretty small and cramped with desks and bookshelves. But others were bigger, though some of them didn't have much of anything inside. There were more posters of Jack's playthroughs and the other Ego's plastered on the walls, as well as some recurring messages. I kept my guard up, making sure to stay alert in case there was some sort of creature lurking about. I may have told Jack I was only going to only explore the area, but if I could at least find out where the ink blots were, I could gather them and make the cabels.

Though that was easier said than done, with how much time it took me what seemed like forever. I ended up taking the left path to see what awaited for me, only to find myself going around in circles. Everything looked the same so it was hard for me to determine where I was going. I opened up every door I could find, but some were dead ends. There was a door that gave me a short cut, but it made me more confused. I tried figuring out what was where, and what turns to take. My search did help me to find a miracle station in a big room. At least I found myself a place to hide in in case I would end up being chased. Through now that I thought about it as I looked around, some places could have been hiding areas as well. There were small rooms that I could have hidden in, though probably wouldn't have given me as much security as the stations. I also noticed there were cracks in the walls and even vents that had no system. When I peeked through, I could see the other side over the wall. Not sure how that would help me, but if I was being chased, at least I could look out to see if any of the enemies were coming my way.

I kept walking around, hoping to find some clues or whatever I could use. It felt like I had been walking around and made no progress. Maybe I should have had Jack come with me. Then again, he's been through a lot and I didn't want him to feel drained like I was. I just had to keep going and hope for the best. I felt my luck turn as I opened my tenth door at the end of the first hallway from the left. It was a pretty big room with a work desk, some picture frames on the wall and even some dressers. The wall on the other end had a crack on it, and the wall next to that one had a vent. A weird combination, but I didn't question it. I did however notice a table in the very corner with a lit candle in a coffee can and a tape next to it. It may not have been the inkblot I was looking for, but I would take anything to keep my mind off of my stress. So I went over and played the tape, listening to an ecstatic man on the other end.

"Okay, note to self, never go to a convention alone. How do those people always go to those things and know where everything is right away? I don't think I can ever get used to them. But, I was told to attend the Pax and figured a weekend vacation wouldn't kill me. Had I known it would have been that stressful, I would have just stayed inside playing more bootleg video games.

"I'm just glad it is over and I can be back in my comfortable apartment, planning out my next and new sketches. I have been kind of inactive since my 'Flex Tape' video, but in my defense, no one told me how much work and time editing and effects would take. I do have many more videos planned out, though after that I may need another break."

I was aware of who it was from the voice alone. That over the top accent and the perky attitude: JonTron! He was originally from the Game Grumps, back when it wasn't just Dan and Erin, but he went on to do his own channel. He was pretty funny, always editing his videos to have special effects, his sketches were hilarious, and his over-reaction to everything was just the cherry on top. I saw him mostly from his reviews on NES games, an old console from the 80's. His classics were '_Clock Tower'_, but he also talked about bootleg Disney and Pokemon games. He tended to also review old movies from that time as well. Also, he made up some skits himself, to make fun of certain products, like Flex Tape. Come to think of it, I never really saw Jon as a convention type of guy. Then again, I myself have never been to a real Pax so can't say I've never really seen him in anything. Though I know he did a few skits with Markiplier and other YouTubers as well.

Even though it was a great tape, it didn't really help me with where I had to go. I gave another sigh as I headed out of the room and kept walking, going in any random direction I found myself in. I only wished I had something to draw with or anything to leave behind a trail so I would have known where I had been. At that point, maybe going back to Jack wouldn't have been a bad idea. Then again, I was already that far. At least there was still no sign of any monsters, so that meant it was at least safe. I kept walking around, hoping to find some way to where I had to go. I opened many more doors, but barely any of them contained anything. I just kept heading up from where the audio log was, hoping I could find something.

I was able to find a much bigger room as I opened another door, this one had a lot of doors and cracks in the wall, with a little miracle station in one of the corners. I also saw what appeared to have been a tub resting below an open pipe. I looked in, hoping to find some green ink, but the tub was empty. I sighed, but realized maybe this was what I had to look for. It did seem like a place where ink could have been stored. I did have to find a working one, but this did seem like what I had to find. There were a few other notable features within the room I stood in. Another audio log on a table between two doors with a PMA sign above it. I figured that it would contain a bit more information about the Pax that everyone seemed to have gone to. I walked over to it and clicked on the button to listen to yet another message.

"Hey guys, sorry for the lack of videos as of late. Just came back from a Pax Convention that I was invited to. I posted a few tweets about it on my Twitter account, if you guys want to go check that out. Anyways, I only recently returned back home last night and finally finished unpacking. The convention was insane, but I met so many great people there that I hope I can go back. Anyways, I won't be doing any theories for a while, since I've been a bit tired. However, if you guys want, I will be doing some let's plays of certain games. They don't have to be horror based, but if they have a good story and mystery, I'll give it a try. I'll be posting some suggestions later on, and if you want to see me do a play through of it, I'll do that."

That was another male voice I recognized, Mike from SuperHorrorBros. It was another YouTube channel that mostly centered around theories about horror games, since it was in the title. There were let's plays of other games that he did, then he would make his own theory about it. I actually met Mike through some theories that ProdCharles had made. One of Mike's videos came up as a recommendation when I was watching some Bendy theories, and I grew curious. He really covered the spooky and creepy aspects of anything, and once in a while you needed a good scare, unless you were in my situation.

It seemed that even Mike had gotten invited to this Pax convention, and it made me wonder if he had escaped unsathed or if something happened to him. I knew there was a connection between this Pax that was inviting YouTubers across the globe, and the entities that have taken over Markiplier and…

I had practically jumped as I felt fingers brush up against my left shoulder. My mind made me believe that some creature, perhaps Anti, had appeared behind me and was trying to hurt me. My instincts told me to fight back, to protect myself. So I turned around and backhanded the face of the one behind me. I heard him hiss in pain as he held the side of his cheek. When my eyes looked at who it really was, I gasped and covered my mouth. "Oh my god!"

"Ahhh… I didn't think you could slap so hard… I underestimated you." Jack sighed as he rubbed his chin.

"I am so sorry!" I apologize as my hands still covered my mouth. "I didn't know you were right behind me."

"I-it's okay…" Jack assured me with a small smile as he sighed. "I snuck up on you without giving you any verbal warning. Plus, if the roles were reversed, I would have done the same."

"After everything I've been through… you can never let your guard down." I tried to explain to him. Then I looked up to check any bruising on his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry, this isn't the worst pain I've been in. I think the worst had to have been when I played that waxing challenge on my 'Would you Rather' videos. Thank goodness I only did one or two of those." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You were taking a while to come back out so I went in to check on you."

"Why would you do that?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he told me.

"I can take care of myself," I crossed my arms over my chest, getting defensive. Jack looked at me, blinking as if he seemed offended. I sighed myself and lowered my arms, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry… I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, I don't want you hurt either." Jack told me.

"But I am used to this sort of stuff! I've gone through all of this and more! I should know what I am doing and I should be able to protect you. I don't want to fail again!" I exclaimed.

"Woah, woah… what are you talking about?" Jack tried to calm me down as he held me. I knew he was trying to help me regain my focus, and I wish it was easy. But everyone has their own baggage, and at that moment, mine was really heavy. I looked to the ground as he escorted me out of the room. We sat down at a bench outside as he tried to get me to open. "Is this… about what happened with the other egos?"

I took a deep breath, but my eyes were glued to the floor. "Not yours… Mark's."

"Mark? You mean Marikplier?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "Before I was abducted by Anti, I was trying to live my life." I began to explain. I told Jack everything, about how I saw two creatures fighting in the woods. I explained to him how I was invited to a manor, to Markiplier's parties and met him as well as his other egos. I informed him about all the horrors, the illusions and the deaths I had witnessed while I was there. About how Damien ended up being Dark, betraying me and everyone else. About how I saw Mark and the others held prisoner in that mind and how Warfstache was the one that suffered the most, next to me. I tried not to look up, because I was certain I would only see a disturbed look on his features. Not that I blamed him, I knew him and Mark were close, both online and in the real world. To learn his friend had suffered such a fate would be devastating news.

"M-Mark…. Is he okay?"

I didn't really know how to answer that question, because I didn't have a definite answer. I wanted to say yes, but I wasn't sure what Darkiplier was doing to the YouTuber within that mindscape. It didn't seem like torture, but I could not say for certain that Mark was safe. I held myself as I tried not to focus on it. "I don't know… all I know is that Darkiplier trapped Mark within his mind and is now possessing him. I'm sure the same happened to you when Anti took over. I have no idea what is going on, and I am scared that… that I will make a wrong move and everyone, including myself, will end up dying. I've already lost so much because of this. My parents, Mark, and I nearly lost my sisters. I just…" I trailed off, finally gaining the courage to look Jack into his eyes. I had to say this to him, at him, so he understood. "I do not want to fail you, the same way I failed them. I screwed up so much, I felt that because of me, I've cost so many lives, both real and fictional. I cannot take another loss because of my actions. I don't want to let you down… You should be able to escape here."

I couldn't even imagine what would happen if Jack didn't make it out alive. If it was just me that left without taking him with me, I would feel so selfish and would never forgive myself. Losing someone else I admired or loved would just add onto my list of other failures I had done. This time, I wanted to do everything on my own because I couldn't risk him getting hurt, let alone killed.

Those blue eyes on Jack's narrowed, and he seemed to be growing serious. "Cosmo, you have just as much of a right to get out of here as well!" His tone shifted as well, a bit harsh but not mean. I was actually taken aback by his voice. "Look, you are not the reason that I ended up here! You just got mixed up with the wrong crowd at the wrong time. You shouldn't feel responsible for getting me out of here. If anything, I'm the one that should help be getting you and Mona out. You two are my fans, and Anti dragged you both in here to hurt you. I have just as much guilt about it than you."

I stared at him, hearing his explanation. "But… it's not your fault. You couldn't control Anti."

"But I should have been the one he was after. I should have taken the fall, instead I just ran like a coward and let others get hurt."

"But I'm not hurt! I'm perfectly-"

"Cosmo… we both know that isn't true." He interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. We both know I was only trying to make him feel better. But he was only feeling worse. "You are right, I couldn't control Anti… but I thought I could at least control my mind… but even that has failed me." The Irishman got up from the seat and walked over to the wall. He placed a hand next to a poster of him, back with his fluffy green hair, with a kind smile as the text on the poster mentioned 16 million subscribers. He sighed, his head hanging down. I became so worried I got up myself and walked over to him.

"Jack?" I whispered, looking at his back. He turned a bit, now so I could see his sides. But he still looked down at the ground, though his hand was on the poster still.

"No, that is Jack." He clenched his fist on his face on the poster. "The goofball, the yelling idiot that doesn't know the definition of burnout. That isn't me. Not now…" Bitterness was spreading in his vocal cords.

"That isn't true," I tried to assure him. My words fell flat against him.

"Don't give me that, I know what you are going to say. I didn't trap you here, it was Anti. I am not to blame, but it doesn't help. Maybe I was once Jack, but now… It's hard. Everyone expects me to be that goofy Irishman, with the silly voice, and acting like an idiot. I can't afford that now though, when so much is on the line! I'm more than just that, I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore. But, I just want to make them happy. The subscribers… but now they expect it of me, I can only keep up the facade for so long. But I don't expect you to understand. How could you? To act the same way day in and day out, without anyone recognizing the real person behind it all. I did it at first because it was fun making videos, and if it didn't die out, I would have quit long ago.

"The Jack that you know, that isn't me. When I'm making my videos, I force myself to be in a great place, to push myself. I work hard to make all that entertaining stuff, but that is an entertainment version of me. Sean is still a person outside of the videos. I'm Sean outside of the internet, when the camera is turned off. I don't want to say you don't know what I've been through, because that is a generic statement. Jack is just one face of many others, like the other egos. I can barely muster up the energy, even now! I can't be the person you want, Cosmo. But I don't want to let you down, let the fans down."

He leaned against the wall, his face pressed against the structure. I listened, and heard him. I heard Sean and his concerns. Being trapped in your own mind for so long, it would make anyone think. I walked closer to him, my brain processing everything and trying to come up with what to say next. I didn't know how I could make him feel better, I couldn't say it would be fine because I couldn't promise something so simple as that. I patted my sides, feeling something in my pants pocket. I reached in and took out the all too familiar wallet. The one that belonged to him. I looked at it for a moment before an idea came to my head. I reached the wallet out and handed it to him. Sean looked down, seeing the piece of leather in my hand. "What's this?" He reached and took the wallet, looking it over both outside and inside. "T-this is…"

"I found it when I first entered the mindscape. When I was in the Stanley Parable. I don't know how it got there, but it felt like it wanted me to find it." I explained.

"Stanley Parable?" Jacked raised a brow. "Oh, I remember the game with the Narrator and where you play as the guy named Stanley. I remember going through an office area, but I didn't hear any voices above me. I wanted to get myself a Pepsi in one of the vending machines, and I used my credit card to get myself one. I must have forgotten about it when I walked out…"

"Glad I found it and kept my promise. But, I did use your credit card to get myself and the Narrator a soda. I was a bit thirsty… sorry."

"Ha, don't worry about it. At least you were responsible to actually keep the wallet this time." Jack mused. "Don't worry about paying me back either, it was just a few bucks, right?" I nodded, then sighed.

"You know, when I was in middle school, I didn't know who you were. I only knew certain YouTubers back in seventh grade. I thought they were the only ones on the platform that could make me laugh. Then I met others like Mark. And his videos lead me to your channel. The next thing I knew, I was clicking on your content and hit the subscription page so I could be updated about all of your uploads. You were great to watch, even back when you were starting out, when you still lived in Ireland and had that flatcap."

Jack chuckled. "I remember that, my hair was so short and I didn't like how it was stylized so I used to wear it. Now my hair just keeps growing and that became the problem." He smoothed out his brown locks as if to prove a point. I did giggle at that action, but I still had more to say.

"I didn't tune in to just your let's play. But I watched your collabs, I watched your streams when you were doing charity works, I saw how invested you were in a franchise. But there were times when you could be serious, and I saw that through your other egos. They aren't just characters, they are as real as we make them, as real as you made them. And you are no different. You are right, Jack and Sean are two people, but they share the same body. And I know that. I know that Jack and Sean are different people, and I respect that. I know you can't always be that peppy and goofy guy that we see on the screens. You have a life outside of YouTube and you deserve that much. I guess I am used to seeing the happy-go-lucky Jack and love him more because I see him more often. But it's also because I felt like he really understood me and could connect with us. He was just this young Irishman who started recording video games in his cabin next to his parents house. He never believed he could go anywhere, but the more subscribers he got, the more he believed he made an impact. So of course he would want to branch out, because at first it was exciting. A fanbase of his own, where people love what he did. But I can understand how over time, even such a fun job like that can get boring. But even still, despite everything, it would feel wrong to force you to keep doing things you don't want to do. You say that I don't understand how you feel, but I think I do.

"I… didn't say this to Mark but, I am not exactly a stable person mentally. Actually, I'm… on the spectrum."

"Spectrum?" Sean turned around as I said that. "Do you mean…?"

I nodded, rubbing my arm. "I… have autism. But, it's high functioning. I do tend to get over anxious in situations, though that has gotten better. It's hard for me to be flexible and think straight, and I also prefer to be alone. I mean, I have friends but when it comes to going out to certain locations… I'm more of an introvert. For a while, I was really ashamed of it. I thought that because of my mental disorder, I couldn't fit in with the other kids. Even though I preferred being on my own, it still felt lonely and I hated it. I felt that no one would ever understand how I felt and that I would be a helpless kid forever."

Sean approached me, reaching over and holding my hand to try and comfort me. He didn't say anything, so I kept talking but had a smile on my face as I went on. "But then, I met others. People that struggled just like me. I made many new friends, and they helped me to step out of my comfort zone and embrace the world. We may not always be there for each other physically, but we do support each other however we can. Sure, it still isn't perfect, and now and again, I mess up. And I always fear that when I mess up, I'll become a failure and only prove that deep down I can never be what I thought I could be. I feel like I will only show everyone that what they believed of me is true, I am nothing more than a label. But then, I met you guys as well. You, Mark and a bunch of other YouTubers who cheered me up. Whenever I had a bad day, they were there for me, uploading videos to turn my mind off of the real world so I didn't have to be thinking about shit all the time. But there were cases where they had to sit me and the audience down and tell us some important events in their lives. Mark was open to his fans when he had those surgeries, when someone from his family died, or when he was upset about something. I remember watching a few videos where Ssundee explained why he didn't upload his own content for so long. About him and his marriage, and how he was at a low point of what he believed in.

"We all have our dark days, but if we are lucky, there is someone there to help us get back up when we fall down. No one expects you to be perfect, I know you are still human at the end of the day. I know you have your own problems to deal with… like… you and Wiishu…" Sean's face perked up as I mentioned her name, but he didn't say anything. He did look down to the ground again, as some pain crossed his face. "I don't expect you to share all of your life problems with your fans, but that is okay. It's still your life, you have the right to what you want to share with us or not. Even the best YouTubers have their limits. And yeah, it doesn't help that YouTube has changed for the worse, but your fans are still there to support you. Your community hasn't gone anywhere. And even to this day, you have inspired so many. I remember when I first started my YouTube channel, I was worried with how many people would react to it. I know I wouldn't be as big as you guys, hell I could never catch up to you. But I was surprised with how many comments, likes and views my videos got. Sure, they were never really that great. Just reviews of certain things and comic dubs. But, it was more than enough for me to want to do more. Knowing that I made people happy, knowing that they enjoyed my content and was able to take something away from it… I never wanted to do YouTube as a way to support myself, I could never go that far. But, I just wanted to experiment for myself and spread my ideas to others. Sure, not everyone will agree with me and there are some hurtful comments. But, I tend to focus on the positive ones, and sometimes, a bad review can help you better yourself. So in a way, I'm also learning from my experience. That's what really makes us human. We are bound to make mistakes, but it's from those mistakes that we learn what we did wrong."

I looked downward myself, holding my arms as a frown crossed my face. "But now, everything is on the line. I don't know what will happen to you if Anti wins. But I do not want to let what happened to Mark, be the same fate that you share. I know I have messed up before, but now I can not afford to. I don't want to lose anyone else… It's why I had to try and do this alone. I thought that if I could take care of Anti myself…" I trailed off, not sure how I could finish my sentence. I could hardly even physically attack Anti, so how would I be able to defeat him? I wasn't even sure if Anti could be killed, but what other choice did I have?

When I felt two hands on both my shoulders, I forced my eyes to look up and stare into Sean's face. He smiled, a genuine one and for once, he seemed more hopeful. "You don't need to feel like you are responsible for me. You didn't cause Anti to come after me, nor were you the reason he attacked the other ego's. That's just who Anti is, you were just another target for him. It's no one's fault why or how we ended up here, but what matters is we need to get out. So… how about we work together on this one? That way we have a better chance of everyone making it alive?"

I stared up at him, seeing that glimmer of hope replace all of his doubts. I wasn't sure if it was my speech that got to his senses or not, however I was pleased that he realized that feeling pity or self-loathing in the situation we found ourselves in wouldn't get us anywhere. And now I was certain that if we were going to escape, the two of us would have to rely on one another. I had to trust him as he had to trust me. I smiled, trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. I gave a nod, to assure him I was on his side. "Thanks… Sean."

"No problem, Cosmo."

I giggled. "Kate, you can just call me Kate. Since we both are going by our real names." I told him. He gave a nod my way, to understand. "So, any ideas? Cause I'm sure this path isn't getting us anywhere."

"Well, if I remember correctly, the ink we need should be near the office of where Joey Drew would be. I think if we backtrack to where we entered and take a right, we could get there quicker."

"Sounds good to me," I agreed with Sean. "At least there aren't any monsters that are chasing us, so we should be alright. Think you can lead the way this time?" He nodded and I followed him through the maze that was the administration offices. We went back to where we came from and headed down the path of the right from the entrance. Even though we were on the right path, I still felt the need to open up every door we came across. Sean noticed this pattern, and he had to question me. "Why are you opening the doors? These offices don't usually hold a lot."

"I know, but there might be some more audio logs around." I explained.

"Audio logs?" Sean repeated. Before I could explain myself further, I opened another door at the end of the first hallway. There was a small office with a desk and a chair, and sitting in that chair was another audio log. My eyes lit up as if I struck gold, then my legs carried me over as I hit the play button to listen to the tape.

"Wow. That is all I can say after that event. I am physically and emotionally drained. I will admit, that was not my first Pax convention, but I think that must have been the most exhausting one. Seriously, how can one building hold so many people at a time?! I feel sorry for whoever had to set up a schedule and those that were in charge of security. They were the true heros in this event.

"But, I'll admit, it wasn't all bad. Got to meet a lot of my fans, spend some one on one time doing some questions and answers, even got to see the amazing projects a lot of them have done for me. Not to mention I ended up getting this cool samurai sword sheath with a real weapon that was blacksmithed. Not that is true dedication."

Sean listened to the audio log with me, though he was more confused about the matter. "Who… was that?"

"It's CoryxKenshin!" I explained while I got up and looked over at him. "He's another YouTuber that plays games, like you and Mark. Though not as well known as you guys. My friend Sage showed me some of his videos, and I subscribed to him and watched him."

"Huh, he does sound familiar…" Sean admitted as he had a puzzled look, as if he was trying to remember who Cory was visually.

"I guess he must have gone to that Pax as well. Every tape I found belonged to some YouTuber and everyone of them talked about this convention they went to." I stared up at the Irish YouTuber. "Including you…"

Sean blinked, staring at me for a moment. "Actually, I do remember going to a Pax a while back. That was like a year ago. It was kind of weird, to be honest and unexpected."

I looked at him and stepped closer to him, because I had to know. "I… want to know what happened. Every other YouTuber has mentioned they attended this convention, but I'm not sure what happened. Could you explain the details to me?" I wanted to ask, since I didn't know if there would be any confidential information. However, I felt the need to understand this Pax if I was going to get any clues about Anti and Dark. I know there was a connection, I just had to find it. And at that moment, Sean was my only source.

"Well… it was a weird one, since there was no previous announcement. It was an early morning, during the early fall. I had just finished editing a video, since Robin was out on vacation. He's usually the one that helps with taking out all the necessary bits of my game play and condensing the scenes into one whole movie. I know how to do it, but it always usually takes me way longer. Still, I was able to do it myself. I had to wake up early that morning just to finish the editing, look it over and upload it. After that, I made myself some breakfast with coffee, because of course. Then I got myself ready for the rest of the day. I was about to check my emails, but I had to get my actual mail first. When I came back with it, I saw a letter that was from the corporates at YouTube. I thought it was some sort of analytics of YouTube about my channel, but that would be in email. So I assumed it was my paycheck, but that was far too early.

"I brought it back inside and opened it, to reveal some sort of invitation and what appeared to have been a VIP pass. Apparently, the invite was sent from the corporate itself and requested me to attend a convention in three weeks. I was surprised by it, and really confused. So much so I actually contacted Mark about it. We were planning a collab that same day through skype anyways, so I figured I would bring it up. He said he got the same invite and the same pass as well. Even a lot of the other YouTuber's we've befriended over the years through our careers have gotten them. Dan and Erin from Game Grumps, Yamimash, Rhett and Link, Ethan, Wade, Bob, Cry, Ken, everyone."

"Well, so far it seems a lot of YouTubers had to attend. I'm surprised you all agreed to go." I noted.

"Honestly, I was thinking of staying home, but I figured that if Mark and even Robin were going, I should at least check it out. Besides, YouTube itself invited us all, and it would be rude to turn down their invite. They even paid for our hotel rooms and set up our panels as well as worked out a schedule for all of us. They certainly put a lot of effort into it, and had about three weeks to prepare as well. I was thinking of taking a vacation anyways. Granted, Pax was not my first choice, but I still felt obligated to go."

"Did anything seem strange when you were at that convention?"

Sean looked up at the ceiling, having his pondering face. "Not… that I noticed. Everything seemed pretty normal to me. There was my panel, my turn to do any Q and A's. Everyone was very nice to me and I got to hang out with a lot of people. Then we hang out afterwards at the hotel. The Pax was only three days long, but a lot happened and some YouTubers even took some night panels. Nothing seemed suspicious. I know some other people had their doubts, but I didn't really pay attention to it. The one thing I do remember was when it was the last day, a group of girls from this YouTube channel called Living Styles approached me."

When he mentioned that name again, I perked up. "Oh yeah, you mentioned that in the audio log!" Sean looked over at me with a raised brow. I further explained. "I… found an audio log up in the animation department and it had your voice and recording on it. Talking about how you went to Pax and how you got earrings from those girls."

"Oh yeah, they gave me a pair of earrings with green gems in them. They looked like the black circles I had when I dressed up as Anti for the first time, but smaller and green. I thought it was pretty cool, and thanked them for it." Sean admitted.

I bit my lip and looked up at him to ask him a question. "They were the same people that gave Mark that ring with the red stone, right?"

Sean tilted his head as I asked that question. "How did you…" he trailed off though as he came up with a conclusion on his own. "An audio log, right?"

Again, I nodded. "It's the same ring that Darkiplier uses to store and summon his powers. I mentioned before that Dark trapped me in Mark's mindscape before because I stole something from him. That something was his ring, the same ring I'm sure Mark got at that Pax. And you ended up getting an item from the same people that gave Mark that ring, and you also ended up being consumed by Anti. I know it sounds crazy, but I can see the connection."

"You mean…?"

I looked up at Sean as I explained. "When I was in Mark's mind, I stumbled upon some sort of journal. He told me that after coming back from a Pax to do a project, he started to become paranoid, hearing and seeing things that weren't there. Not being able to get any sleep, and feeling his body temperature change. I didn't think of it at first, but looking back, it would explain a lot."

"Now that you mention it, after coming back from that convention, I started to feel a bit strange myself. I couldn't sleep because I had these vague but haunting dreams. I heard stomping of feet but every time I checked it out, no one was there. At first, I thought it was just the horror games I played recently, but it kept getting worse. There were even times I blacked out and didn't wake up until a few hours later. I thought I was drinking too much, but… even when I stopped taking alcohol and going to bed at a decent time…

"I asked Mark about it at first, and he told me I wasn't crazy because the same things were happening to him as well. We both thought it was just some strange bug we got at that Pax, but it kept happening again and again and it was just getting worse. I kept trying to contact Mark, but after a while we lost touch. I asked Amy about him, but she was just as clueless and worried as I was. The next thing I knew, I ended up here…"

"I think… I think the items that those girls gave you two were what created Dark and Anti. Or at the very least, where Dark and Anti were stored. I saw the ring on Dark, and saw the earrings on Anti. Those pieces of jewelry are what gives them their power and how they can stay in control." That was my best guest. And it explained a lot, so it was my best theory and one I stuck with. "And I have a bad feeling you and Mark weren't the only victims."

"Come to think of it, I did see them giving out other gifts to many other people as well. A lot of them did have some sort of gems in them. Does this mean that they could also be possessed?" Sean wondered as he became horrified by that idea.

"I can't say for sure if they got infected themselves," I admitted. "But chances are, anyone that did go to that Pax could very well have been a victim like you two. Was there any other information you got about that convention?"

"Not really, just the invite and the hotel I was staying at. Everything was said to have been paid for. But we never knew who from YouTube sponsored everything. There were some rumors saying that someone outside of the business paid YouTube to make this convention happen. But there's no evidence about it so it just became gossip." Sean sighed as he looked down. "Sorry, I know it's not a lot of information to work with."

"It's okay," I assured him. "Honestly, it's a lot more information I've gotten then from the tapes. But even with this information and the theory, there's still a lot of questions. But we won't get any answers standing around here."

"Yeah, we better keep moving." Sean told me with a small smile. "The office should be up ahead." He then led me further into the maze until we came to a roundabout pillar where we saw a large tub with an open cable. A door leading into a large office, with a desk, dressers, chairs and framed pictures. Sean went over to the tub and looked in. "Hey look, this tub is full!" I walked over to where he was and saw him picking up two ink blots "There should be enough for us to bring back to make those cables."

"Save us three trips then." I noted.

"Tell me about it. I had to do this three times in the game while I had the Butcher gang after me. Needless to say, this is much easier." Sean smiled. To that, I picked up an ink blot of my own and looked over at him. "Think that should be it?"

"Hang on, I just want to check the office real quick. Just to be sure."

"Alright, I'll come with you." Sean assured me. I opened up the office, the one that was supposed to belong to Joey Drew, the man that was behind the brains of the Bendy epidemic from the game. But, there was no name brand on here indicating this was his office. Much like Sammy's office, any traces of his name were nowhere to be found. I knew it wasn't a necessary detail, after all not all of the environments would look exactly like the Bendy game. However, the fact a lot of the names from the original game didn't even appear here was a tad bit unsettling. Maybe it was only me, but something felt off. Then again, what actually felt right about any of what I had been through? I did see another tape on the desk, and with my free hand played it so me and Sean could hear what sounded like a swedish male.

"I can't believe all that has happened in just this month alone. Just when I think things couldn't get any better, it turns out they pile on my lap. I have reached one hundred million subscribers on my account, Marzia and I are planning the final touches on our wedding, and we were invited to an all expense paid trip to a gorgeous hotel. Granted, we did have to attend a YouTuber Pax, but figured we could do that during the day and the night was ours. It was only a weekend event, and we thought it would be a great way to distract ourselves and take a break.

"For the most part, it all went well. I even got an interview one the final day, where they asked me about my success and what my plans were. I tried not to say anything too embarrassing, but when you are me, you have no filter. Mariza and I were thinking of leaving early, but when some girls gave us special rings in honor of our engagement, we figured we could stay one more day. After all, a king should show support to his subjects."

"Wait… was that…" I trailed off of my question as the tape ended.

"That's Felix!" Sean realized. "Or, as you guys call him Pewdiepie. I remember seeing him at the Pax as well. Him and Marzia."

"Well, it's no surprise that an event would want him there. He is the king of YouTube after all." I pointed out. Literally, he was considered the first official Gamer on the platform back when YouTube was starting and when it was only meant for game streaming. He quickly grew in popularity and many say that he pioneered Gaming YouTubers. Now that I thought about it, Sean really got a lot more subscribers because Pewdiepie shouted out his channel as part of some contest that he had. I'm sure Sean wouldn't be as big as he was now if that didn't happen. Not saying he wouldn't have gotten all those subscribers eventually, but he grew in favor of others through the help of other YouTubers like Pewdiepie and Markiplier. I thought it was kind of uplifting, the fact that so many people came together to help someone on the same path as them. It really showed how YouTube was as a community. Though, that did raise a question. "Did… you see those girls giving him and Marzia anything?"

Sean blinked as he thought about that question. "Actually… I didn't see them giving the two anything, but I did notice that they were talking about some gifts they got during that convention." I saw Sean's face turn into one of horror, as he realized it himself. "You don't think…?" I understood his anxious state, but I couldn't say anything to ease him or make it worse. So I only shrugged. Sean calmed down after taking a few deep breaths, then looked at me. "Come on, let's head back."

And so we did, heading out of the Administration maze, the two of us made it back to the 3D printer and we were able to use the ink blots to create the three cables we needed. Once they were created, it was only a matter of inserting the wires so they connected at the right place. It did take some puzzle solving and a bit of time, but eventually we were able to get all of the cables together. Once the machine was complete, Sean flipped a lever in the lower corner and I watched from the other side as the hallway filtered out the electric goop. All of it was draining to the floor and being sucked up. When that happened, I opened the door and Sean and I walked through a small hallway towards another door, that led to a larger room made out of bricked walls. Ahead was a circular hole with a vault door lying next to it. Many crates, boxes, and other mechanical parts were lying about. "Seems like we are in the right place," I said out loud. We walked through the area, heading into the vault itself with many more boxes and what looked like game disks around the floor.

"Woah…." Sean gasped in awe as he looked around. He noticed some of the game boxes on the floor. He blinked as he took in the room. "It's so strange seeing it in person."

"What is this place? Some sort of reference to the Disney vault." I questioned as I looked around the room.

"Must be, from what I saw on the wiki, this place was where they stored the reels and posters of all the episodes that aired in the Bendy Cartoon." Sean explained to me.

I knelt down and picked up a game disk, looking over it. The title said '_Shadow of the Colossus' _on it. A game I never saw, but heard of and was aware Sean had played it. "I guess since this is part of your mind scape, this place is supposed to represent all the games you played."

The Irishman walked over, seeing the case in my hands. He chuckled happily at the title. "I remember playing that game. That was amazing, the experience alone."

"But I think you fell in love with '_The Last Guardian' _more." I stated.

"Hey, Trico was adorable. If he was real, I would keep him as a pet. Not sure how he would fit into my house though, I would need a backyard for that." He laughed nervously.

"More like a forest," I chuckled, setting the game down in a box full of more of them.

"Looks like you guys were able to find this place without any hindrance." The two of us turned, seeing Mona herself enter through the doorway.

"Mona!" I walked up to her gleefully. "Thank goodness you made it down here."

"Sorry it took so long, I had to find some rope to get to you guys. It was not easy to find." She explained. "Were you able to find what you were looking for?"

"Not exactly, but I think we are in the right direction." I stated. "This vault seems to store all the games Sean has played on his channel. Which means that the Computer Monitor must be nearby." I concluded.

"It does make sense," Sean agreed. He then noticed a double metal door that was to the left of us. "I'm guessing it's through those doors."

Mona became more serious as she looked at the both of us. "You are aware that where we are going could very well be Anti's lair. Meaning we could be heading to our deaths." Of course she had to remind us of death, didn't she know that was the worst case scenario at this point? However, with the risks, there was nowhere else to go. Heading back was not an option, either we press on and face Anti all together, or we would stay here and let him come to us. Either way, avoiding him was inevitable.

"We don't have any other choice. Better to face him now if we really want to be free." I told Mona.

Her only response for my answer was a defeated sigh. Even she knew there was no way around this.

"Guess that means we have to head forward." Sean noted as the three of us headed to the sealed door. Before we could even attempt anything, the double doors opened on their own, revealing the hallway that was eerily similar to the one from the beginning of the game. Even the room at the end had the same set up from the very first room. A drawing desk in the right corner, a projector playing a blank screen on the left, next to a closed door with a demon cutout. A chair rested near the projector with a music box blaring out upbeat music. The three of us took a left down a corridor to a small room with a light over another desk and a demon cutout in the corner. There was an open doorway across the desk so naturally we took it and came to a divided hallway. Two paths that were cut off by a glass wall, and each one leading in different directions. The most noticeable about that hallway was the fact that there were green veins lining the walls, on our end and on the other side. Though there was no sign of the one that could cause such a phenomenon.

"We must be getting close if the veins are here." I said out loud as we kept walking. Taking another left before heading down a darkened room at first, but as we walked further ahead, what laid before us took my breath away. There was a white, giant machine, surrounded by a green lake. The large machine was attached to a wooden wall with many wires and cables running around. Above, I could see a giant Computer Monitor being lowered to the top of the tower, but it's size failed to compare to what I knew now as the Computer Tower. We were on a rocky surface, it was what separated us from the green abyss.

"Woah… I never saw this before." Sean said as he walked close to the edge, looking at the large Tower with his own eyes.

"That must be the Computer Tower!" I told them. "But that also means that Anti could very well be in there."

"And I'm assuming we will have to fight him if we have any chance of getting out of here." Mona added.

"At least there are three of us and one of him, so we should stand a chance." Sean tried to be optimistic.

"Except we don't have any weapons to defend ourselves with and he has the home field advantage." I pointed out.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Sean trailed off.

"I have some magic of my own. It won't be enough to defeat Anti, but it can distract him long enough for you guys to figure out a way to get us out of this mindscape." Mona offered.

"Well, in the original game, the way to beat Bendy was to use a reel that had literally an ending card that said 'The End' on it. Put it on a projector wheel, have Bendy see it and… well, he's defeated." Sean explained.

"How anti-climatic. And that pun was not intended. Though, I'm pretty sure that it won't work on Anti." I thought with a raised brow.

"Well, he's not a cartoon, so no." Sean had to agree. Then, his face lit up and an idea came to his mind. "But, that does remind me! My computer has a special software program that can detect and erase any virus."

"If that is the case, shouldn't it have detected and erased Anti?" Mona questioned.

"No, the program was originally Anti." Sean elaborated.

My mind clicked as he explained and I remembered some details myself. "Oh yeah, Schneep mentioned that he was trying to create an antivirus program for your computer because you were having trouble with it."

"Well, technically it wasn't my doctor ego that created it. But before I went to Pax, I downloaded a new software that Robin helped install to keep my computer running smoothly and not have any glitches or bugs. I think that if I can restart the program, it could be able to stop Anti and we can get out."

"You think that will work?" Mona asked.

"It's the only thing we have so far. At the moment, I say we give it a shot." I stated.

Sean nodded, and with a final nod from Mona, we began our journey into the belly of the beast. Trudging through the green ink, and walking into the very machine itself. Passing by metallic walls, large wires that stuck out and steam coming from every corner. We soon reached a large double door again, but we had to flip a lever to open it up. Inside, was a large, circular room with a large chair to look like a throne. Around the room, screens were hanging from the upper wall as each one showed a clip from gameplays Sean had done on his channel. Some were familiar, others were lost in time. On the throne there was what appeared to have been a pumpkin with a goofy face. As we entered, we looked around but saw no sign of the enemy.

"He's… not here?" Sean questioned, still looking around expecting Anti to pop out and scare us.

"Strange, you would think that this area being the place we would have to go to to leave the mindscape, he would be here ready to defend it." Mona wondered.

"We should find out where that program is, and hurry. I have a bad feeling Anti isn't too far away." I warned them, my eyes were still peeled just in case. Sean looked closer, trying to find what he was looking for. I wasn't sure what this program of his was, but I hoped he knew what it looked like. I was relieved when he smiled and pointed across the room.

"There!" He was pointing to a desk behind the throne, with a computer monitor and tower resting upon the surface. There was even a set up microphone next to it. It seemed similar to the set up Sean had for his recording when he was making his videos.

"Hey, that looks like where you record your videos." I remarked. "Do you think that's where the program is?"

"I'm certain! I just have to get over there!" Sean began to step forward, however, he didn't get far as my ears picked up the sound of static.

"_**Took you long enough to get here, I was starting to grow bored." **_That was when we all turned around, looking over at the throne and seeing none other than the glitch, holding the pumpkin in his lap as he looked at us all. His legs were crossed over one another, and in his right hand, he held a simple carving knife. Sean froze where he was and looked over to see his evil persona. We all stood there, seeing the one that was behind this mess sitting there, as if he was mocking us with his patience. "_**I must say, I'm impressed that you really made it this far. Too bad it will all be for nothing."**_

"Anti, this has gone on for far too long!" Sean stepped up, anger written on his face as he was done with dealing everything that had been thrown his way. "It's one thing to hurt me, but the others have to leave! They are not part of this!"

Anti raised a brow, looking between Sean and where I stood. "_**Oh Jack, no… Sean. You will never understand the desire I have. Something I crave and the only way I can get it is to make sacrifices. I have to take control, even if that means I had to get rid of everyone else. It was nothing personal, I assure you. If you all had just stayed put, and listened to me, I would have just locked you up in your worlds. But instead, a lot of you had to defy me. I will admit, it was never my intention to kill you all, but you left me no choice. Though I must say, it certainly was fun using the others as my puppets, even if some of them went rouge." **_Anti chuckled. "_**But now, I think we can all agree that this must come to an end."**_

"We will not let you keep us here!" Sean told his evil persona.

Anti sighed as he stood up from his seat and chuckled. "_**Oh dear Sean… have you forgotten who here has the most power?"**_ With the snap of his fingers, the screens on the walls started to pixelate until only static was seen. We all watched as the screens began to go black one by one, and as they did, the room got a little more darker. We couldn't even do anything without seeing what we could do. Anti's famous low laugh could be heard all around us, so we had to prepare as best as we could. The monitors lit up again, with a green light coming from them. When there was light in the room again, we turned to the throne to see what had happened to Anti. He was still there, but he was no longer the same Anti we were familiar with. This one had changed drastically, but I knew it was still him. The black shirt he wore was gone, revealing his well toned chest, though the black pants were still there, only for the hems at the bottom to be torn away. He no longer had any shoes, going barefoot, and along his hands and upper arms was some sort of black coating on his skin. His ears grew longer with a much sharper point at the end, and his green hair became a slightly lighter shade of green. While both of his pupils were still blue, one of his corneas was pitch black while the other matched the color of his hair. He grinned widely, showing off his now sharper teeth that resembled that of an animal.

My heart stopped as I saw Anti in this new form. He resembled that of the demon on those posters and from the cutouts now. I took a step backwards, terrified of the monster that rested on the throne. He laughed maniacally, then jumped from where he was and launched himself at Sean. Grabbing the Irishman by the neck and pinning him against the wall. Sean hissed in pain, as his head hit the mechanical machine. He raised one eye open, staring at the abomination that had him where he was. Anti showed off his teeth, laughing at his host. "_**I should have done this a long time ago. But tell you what, stay very still and maybe I'll make your death quick and painless."**_ It was no doubt an empty promise, as green venom leaked from his tongue. Sean gripped the hand that was holding him hostage, but had no strength in him to pull it away. I wanted to help out but my body didn't respond to me. I only watched in horror, as I thought Anti would be the one to finish off Sean himself, like he always planned.

Instead, Anti was the one hissing and screeching in pain as a fireball hit his back. The impact and the pain was enough to cause Anti to drop Sean to the ground. The creature turned behind him, seeing Mona who had raised her hand up, her palm facing Anti as some steam came out of her skin. She stood there, standing her ground with a looked that stated she was pissed. Anti's attention turned to her now, running over to where she was with his claw like hands ready to grab her. Mona however, was quicker, and ran out through another door, leading Anti astray. By the time they were gone, my body started to move on it's own again. I felt that I should have gone after them to help her out. Even with the powers she held, I didn't know if she could be a good match against Anti. However, she would do better without me holding her down. I didn't even have a weapon to defend her, so I doubt I would have been much help.

Instead, I focused myself to rush over to Sean. I knelt by his side and helped him get back up on his feet while he held the back of his head. "Are you okay?" I asked, helping him to keep balance.

"Arrgh!" Sean hissed as he lifted his fingers from his head to show off some patches of blood. "Shit… don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks."

I knew he was trying to reassure me, but I saw how badly the blood was. I hoped that he would be able to last long enough for us to get out of the mindscape. I helped him over to the desk where his computer was. After sitting him down, he went to turn on the monitor and clicked on a bunch of things. I was there, by his side and helped him. "Do you think you can restart the program?"

"I can… but I will need to do a few things…" He winces as he holds his head again. I saw this and began to push him away from the desk. I looked back at his head, but he was still bleeding.

"Keep putting pressure on the wound," I told him. "Oh god, I don't have anything here that can help…" I grew anxious again. Sean had to restart the anti virus program in order for us to get out of the mindscape. But in the condition he was in, I didn't want to risk him getting worse.

"Ahhh! Jesus…" he kept wincing in pain. His eyes focused on me, and when he saw how worried and fearful I was, he sighed deeply. "Kate, listen to me… you have to restart the program yourself."

My eyes went wide, and my feet took me backwards. "M-me?! I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing!"

"It's okay… I'll walk you through it. All you have to do is answer a few questions and do a small mini game. If you can complete that, you can restart the program."

I wanted to protest, I didn't feel I had the confidence necessary to do it myself. I wanted Sean to do it all on his own, because he was the one that knew this program. As much as I wanted to refuse, I was aware there were no other options. Sean was too wounded, and Mona was busy distracting Anti. I knew that she wouldn't be able to keep him at bay forever, so restarting the program had to get done fast. Reluctantly, I nodded and had my hands on the keyboard and mouse. Sean already opened the window, and there were a few columns of blank spaces there.

"Alright… for the first column, you have to enter my full name. Not my YouTuber name, my full name, and you have to spell it correctly." Sean explained to me. I did as he told me, thankfully I had memorized the name from the ID card in the wallet. Seán William McLoughlin was what I entered. After that, I waited. "Okay, good." Sean nodded. "Now, underneath that space type in my birthday. Starting with the month I was born in, then the day and the year." I obeyed, adding in the information, February 7th 1990. "Okay, now you have to add in my password."

"What's that?" I asked, looking back at him as he leaned against the chair.

He sighed as he kept putting pressure on the back of his head, though he seemed to be less in pain now. "I-it was the name of my dog, the one that I had back in my cabin that belonged to my parents… s-she was a white Jack Russell… and she was the cutest and most special dog… I ever had." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears as he mentioned that dog. It took me a bit to click the gears together. I had to remember the animals that he had, the only one that crossed my mind was the one that appeared during his vlog about him 'loving nature'. My eyes went wide as I typed in the name of the dog that had died recently. 'Gizmo'. Once that was done, I hit the button in the bottom right corner, and there was what appeared to have looked like some sort of maze game.

"Okay, what now?" I asked.

Sean looked over at where I was and stated, "Alright, you are the blue ball in the maze. You have to get the ball through the maze and at the other end. But don't hit those gray balls, or you will have to start all over."

It seemed like a strange way to restart a program, or even a way to set up one. However, I tried not to question it too much since I knew time was against me. I used the arrow keys on the keyboard to control the blue ball. The maze was very long, with many twists and turns and there were spinning gray balls that I had to maneuver carefully or else I would get hit. I got hit very quickly the first time, without getting too far. I tried to go as fast as I could because I felt time was against me. Anti could be walking back through that door any minute and we would be at his mercy. I got a bit farther the second time, but bit the dust by another gray ball. I bit my lip, blaming myself for my lack of concentration. I had to breath and calm down, because the maze was the last step I needed to do for us to get out of the mindscape. I memorized the pattern and the speed the gray balls took around each other, and when I had an opening, I took it. My fingers remained on the keys as I controlled my little ball, determined to get it to the end so we could end this nightmare.

When I reached the finish line, the blue ball disappeared and the whole screen turned into the same pigment. A bar soon appeared, that was being filled up at a slow but moderate pace. Above the bar was '_Restarting software. Do not turn off the computer.' _The two of us waited, watching the progress bar fill up. Sometimes, it would only go up by one percent, but then it would go up by three then five, and only ten about two times. It felt like forever, and I was on edge while Sean stood up. As soon as the bar was filled up, we waited. The screen still remained blue for a while, but it soon faded to a teal, then to a full on green. A small hole began to open up in front of the computer, getting bigger and bigger until a human sized portal appeared from out of the monitor. We stared in awe for a moment, just looking at the swirling spiral the computer created. Sean and I looked at one another as our faces lit up.

"We did it!" I jumped in joy! "This portal has to lead us out of this nightmare! I'm sure of it!"

Sean smiled, his pain had subsided though the blood in his hair and on his fingers were still there. "Hopefully when I go through the portal, I'll be able to regain control of my body again. And all of this pain will be gone."

I couldn't agree with him more. Hopefully I could get back to my body, though I was worried about what had happened to it or where Anti placed it. But so long as Sean could regain his own body from his evil persona, that was good enough for me. I helped him up and looked over at him. "You should go in first," I suggested. "You've been in here longer and this is your mindscape."

"What?" Sean looked over at me.

"Don't worry, I'll follow after you." I assured him. "Besides, you are the one that is more damaged. You have to go outside and get healed up."

The Irishman looked at me, and I thought he was going to argue that I should be the first one to go. I didn't want to argue, I wanted all of us to get out of here together, but someone had to go through the portal first. His mouth opened, as he was ready to say something. However, we were both interrupted as he heard that crazed laughter nearby again. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes became alert. We looked around, until we saw Anti slowly making his way towards us from the entrance.

"_**Well, that sure took longer than expected, but at least now I can focus on you two." **_He chuckled as he took another step in our direction. I was lost for words, had he defeated Mona? Where was she? I didn't see any blood on his hands or body, so there was no physical evidence he hurt her. But still, this new form of his could be capable of so much more. "_**Now then, who wants to be first?" **_He raised up his black claws, his grin widening showing off his sharp teeth.

My hand reached for Sean, looking over at him. We had to get out now, if we were going to make it, but he would no doubt be fast enough for us. "Sean," I whispered. "I'll distract him, and you head through the portal. Don't worry, I'll be fine." It was an empty promise, but anything to get him out of that nightmare. I had managed to evade Anti up to that point, so I hoped that luck would still be on my side.

Sean sighed, looking down at the ground as his bangs covered his eyes. "I'm sorry… at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me." I didn't know what he meant, but that quote was all he said before Anti sprang up from his feet and launched himself towards us again. My left foot stepped forward, ready to run off and take the blow so that Sean would be the one to escape. I didn't take another step though, because I felt a tight grip on my hand. The YouTuber was gripping my arm, and held me in the spot. It was so fast that I didn't know what happened until after. My body was forcefully being pulled back, and all I could see was Sean pushing me behind him and through the green portal. I couldn't scream, I couldn't even try to reach out for him because the gravity of the wormhole forced me back and kept forcing me further and further away from the scene. My eyes began to only see bright green, which faded into a darker and darker shade until all I could process was blackness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

My eyes shot open in response to a large pain my body received. It felt like I had just been falling and had crashed into a hard pavement. I bolted, sitting up and catching my breath. The air felt it was knocked out of my lungs so I desperately tried to gather it all back into me. My brain couldn't process everything at that moment because I was trying to calm my body down. Once I could breathe again, I held my head and tried to remember everything. I remembered falling through some green wormhole… then blacking out and I was…

My eyes scanned the area I was in, and it made me even more on guard. I appeared to have been in some sort of cabin, with wooden walls, floor and ceiling. So far all I could really see was what was inside the area I was trapped in. I was sitting on a bed that was against the wall, underneath a small window. The wall behind me was covered with soundproof foam and pillows that were for a recording studio. I could also see a desk that was very close to the bed with a complete set up of a computer with two monitors, microphone, lamp and a chair. There seemed to have been some sort of playstation underneath the desk, and two shelves next to the chair, with the bottom one holding many cases of either movies or video games while the top had strange masks and fans from a forigen country. The rest of the room was covered in a bit of darkness as some sort of blue curtain was covering up the room and preventing me from seeing anything else.

"W-what is this place?" I asked myself. I sat there a bit longer, trying to recollect my thoughts. All I could remember was going into a large, white computer tower with Sean and Mona. Anti had appeared and transformed, then attacked the two while I helped Sean try to restart his Antivirus program. I wasn't sure what happened with Mona back there. She went to fight Anti but didn't return. I could only hope she was okay. As for Sean… I tried to get him out of that place, I wanted him to be the first one through the portal. Instead, it was me that he pushed and now I was here… in some strange cabin like room.

My feet forced themselves out of the bed and took me over to the curtain. It seemed that thumbtacks were what was holding them up on the wall. I had to get out of the room to see what was on the other side. I carefully took a handful of the navy blue curtain and flipped it over so I could duck underneath it. I was instantly met with what appeared to have been a twin sized mattress that was still blocking my path. The mattress was standing upright next to another one that went horizontally and was standing on some sort of railing. Thankfully there was a small opening between the two beds for me to escape through. I did have to crawl out from it, but it was better than staying in that room.

When I got out of there, I looked around the rest of the cabin to see what was inside. Though it seemed more like a storage space with how much was in there. There were many dressers and cabinets against the wall on the other side where I was. A table of one of those dressers held many handheld consoles and gaming equipment like controllers. There were other random junk as well, such as many machines and boxes. I did see a small fireplace that was surrounded by three wooden planks holding up a metal sheet above the furnace. I also noticed an upper level from where the supposive bedroom was, but it seemed like another storage space with how much was up there.

I stood in the center of the cabin, looking around to try and gather every detail. I took it all in before I began asking questions. "Am I… in the real world?" It was the first question I had to ask. I looked at my arm, wondering if I should pinch myself to assure myself I wasn't dreaming. Then again, I doubt that would have done much. I went over to the wooden door that was on the opposite side of where the furnace was, thinking I would get some answers out in the open. Plus, after being in that animation studio for so long, some sunlight sounded like a treat. I walked over and grabbed the golden knob, turning and twisting it to get myself out of the small room. Instead, it didn't budge. I pushed against the door to force it open, but I had no luck. "Why am I not surprised?" I sighed in annoyance. "Alright, let's see if we can find something else."

I looked around the room to see what other exits I could make, since the front door was out of the question. I did notice some windows around the small cabin, two above the smallest cabinet and one against the bed from the corner room I came out of. I had a suspicious feeling that the windows were also locked, but the glass seemed pretty breakable. My eyes landed on what appeared to have been the handle of a broom stick in the corner where the fireplace was. I headed over and reached for it, taking the gray handle of the cleaning tool. With it in my hands, I went back over to the small bedroom and looked at the window which was above the large mattress. It was a small window and it seemed I would barely be able to fit through it. However, it was my only option at that point.

I took the navy sheet down from the wall and covered it against the window near the bed. Then, I took the end of the broom and started hitting the glass as hard as I could. I was right about the glass being fragile, as I could hear it breaking. I stabbed at the small space for a while, making sure to get all of the glass. When I was done, I set the blanket on the sil and carefully crawled out of the small window with my feet first and then holding onto the railing. It was a bit of a hassle, and I ended up falling on my butt and hands on the cement ground. Thankfully it wasn't that high of a fall, so there wasn't too much pain. At first, then I felt my hand on the cement and the glass. I hissed in pain as I got up and looked at my hands, seeing the palms each have a cut with blood dripping from the wound. I winced, checking them over, feeling how bad it was. The cuts weren't that deep or wide, and there weren't any glass in the skin. The damage from the Ballroom in the studio was way worse though. That proved I must have been in the real world because I didn't have any damage from the mindscape.

Even so, I took the curtain and ripped out some pieces from the fabric. Then I tied one strand over each wound, not enough to completely cover my hand but just enough to press down on the wound so it can heal. Once the fabric was tied over my skin, I sighed and looked around where I was so I could figure out where I had to go now. I was standing on a large land of pavement, and around me was a small piece of manmade land that was surrounded by greenery. There were trailers, sheds and another log cabin next to the one I was in, just bigger. There was a large wooden fence surrounding most of the small patch of concrete and chopped wood, though it only covered about half of the square space. I took some steps and walked around, trying to see where I was. "I… don't recognize this place…" I admitted to myself. "Oh god… am I even in Minnesota anymore?"

I began to panic a bit, thinking that I had been moved to another state, or worse country. The sky was still light, though it was being covered by gray clouds. From how much grass and greens were around, I was in some sort of open country. And it seemed that it was still daylight out, but not sure what time it was. Wish I had a watch to figure that out on my own. I looked over to the other cabins and trailers, but stayed close to the small hut I came out of. Part of me wanted to go through some of those houses to see if anyone was inside. That way I could ask them for help or at least directions. But if Anti was the one that moved me to the woods, then that meant he had to be nearby. Not just in the mindscape, but around the area I was in. I didn't want to take the risk of meeting up with him in the real world. If he could be able to do what he did in the mindscape, he could probably do far worse now that he was outside. Though I felt I could be better off since, much like Dark, the mindscape was Anti's home field advantage. But if he still had those earrings which was the source of his powers, I still wouldn't stand a chance against him. All the more reason why I didn't want to take the risk.

I looked around, all around me was just grass, trees and greenery everywhere. As much as it would be a very big risk, what other choice did I have? So, I took a big leap of faith and started running. My legs picked up my body and I ran over to the trees. I didn't know where I was heading, but anywhere was better than staying there. I kept getting as much air in my lungs as I could, my eyes focused on the forest in front of me. I didn't look back as I entered into the woods.

* * *

I was sure I was deep enough into the woods when I stopped and caught my breath. I knelt over, taking deep gulps of air. My lungs were on fire and my legs were sore, but I didn't care. I was just happy to have finally gotten away from that cabin where I was held hostage. I looked behind me once I was able to breath normally. I didn't see those trailers and cabins anymore, nor did I see anyone following me, so that was a good thing. At least that meant I was pretty far out already. And I at least bought myself some distance between me and Anti, if he was still there. All that was behind me, or rather all around me, were trees, dirt and many sticks.

I let my body lean against a tree, to try and rest my legs a bit. I looked up at the sky, seeing if I still had some daylight to burn. It was still light out, but a lot of it was being covered by the leaves and branches as well as the clouds. Thankfully, I could still see, so it wasn't completely dark out. However, I knew that I wouldn't be able to last long out in the wilderness alone with little to no supplies. I checked over my pockets and outfit, seeing if I had anything on me that could help. Of course, I doubted I did, since I was certain if I did I would have used such tools to help me before. I didn't have a phone, didn't have my wallet with my ID or cash. All I had were the clothes on my back and my glasses on my face. At least they were both intact. I wished I had my phone so I could have tried calling someone. Sadly, it seemed I didn't have that on me when I was kidnapped. Even if I did, chances are Anti either took it or corrupted it to the point it wouldn't work. I didn't see it in the cabin I was being held up in, so that was out of the question. At any rate, I would prefer my phone to have stayed home since that meant I wouldn't have to buy a new one and confront my sister about why I needed one. Sure, the idea of telling my sister I lost or broke my phone sounded like the least of my worries, but it made me optimistic that I could still get out of that mess I wounded up in. Not to mention the fact that even if I did have my phone and it was still working, I doubt I would have even gotten a signal, since no one has figured out a way to get bars in the woods for modern phones.

I tried to keep myself calm, and told myself that I didn't need my phone. I looked ahead of me, seeing plenty of arbory scenery ahead of me. My idea was that if I kept going straight, in one direction, I was bound to run into a civilization eventually. I highly doubted I was in the middle of nowhere, after all, if there were plenty of cabins and trailers in that area, there would have to have been some humans nearby. Though I still wasn't sure where I was, I had hoped that even if I wasn't in my home state, I was in an English-speaking country, because the only other language I knew was Spanish and a bit of Japanese. The Spanish I was rusty on since I didn't pay that much attention in class, and with Japanese, well… I couldn't even form a full sentence. Still, any human being that was not an alter ego or a corrupted glitch was a welcoming sight in my eyes. It would be pretty hard to get anyone's attention or any help with no ID or money on my end, but I would worry about that detail when I did find a small town or at least a gas station.

I stood back up, stretching my legs and arms. "Alright… it's just me and this open forest." I told myself. "Well, it was either this large area of trees and dirt, or staying back at the cabin and risking being tormented by Antisepticeye… granted, maybe I should have thought it through a bit more, but, can't take any chances. I need to find some sort of human establishment if I have any hope of getting home." I took in another deep breath, calming myself. "No need to panic, you got this Cosmo. After all, you went camping before. Granted, that was back when I was in second grade and I camped out in an RV… but I'm still counting it as experience!" I shook my head, pumping my fist in the air with determination. "It won't be so bad… I mean, how big can this forest be anyways." I rolled my eyes as I started walking through the trees.

I kept going in one direction, a straight line. If I only go one way, I was bound to get somewhere. I just needed some sort of sign that was human made, like a stretch of road or some camping area. If I could follow that, I would be close to humans and they could help me get back home. I kept that hope that I would be able to find such places and I could put that nightmare behind me. As I walked, I tried to think over what I was going to do when I did get back home. I needed something to distract myself as I walked around the woods, since it seemed to have dragged on forever.

I didn't know how long I had been gone from my house, but it couldn't have been more than a day? I couldn't tell since I had been out for a very long time. Plus I didn't have any indication of time, so however long I was out was beyond me. I would figure out how long I was gone the first chance I got. The main concern was how would I deal with everyone when I got back? I could only imagine my sisters would be over exaggerating about me being gone for so long with no contact. I estimated that they would be asking me many questions. Either I lied to them and put myself into trouble, or I told them the truth and would give them panic attacks. It was hard to weigh the options and the consequences. I still didn't tell them about Dark, so if I told them about Anti, no doubt they would try to take me away and who knows what either of them would do.

Now that I thought about it… what was I going to tell Darkiplier? Surely he must have noticed I was gone or at least noticed I wasn't there. After all, it was the beginning of the weekend before I was abducted and I was taken late at night. I wondered if he noticed my absence at the house by now. Surely he would have noticed the broken glass from the screen door where Anti had crashed into. Something else I would have to explain to my sisters in order to repair it. Though that being said, I wondered if Dark would worry if he knew I wasn't there and noticed signs of an intruder. Well, I'm sure he wouldn't be worried about me, but he would most likely try to find me. At least, I hoped he would. I actually wished he was here right at that moment to help me get out of the forest. At least if Anti did try to attack me again, he would have been distracted with Dark because he would have taken care of him for me. Though now that I think about it, perhaps it was better that Dark wouldn't attack Anti. If Anti was possessing Sean, then any damage the glitch received, it would be transferred to the body and if Dark would kill the other demon, he could kill the YouTuber himself! That meant that if Dark got killed, Mark would end up dying as well. Perhaps being on my own was a blessing, though I still needed to find my way out of the trees.

It felt like I had been walking for hours, my legs were starting to get sore and it began to grow slightly darker as the amount of steps I took increased. As long as I still had daylight, I should have been fine. I prayed I would get out of this place before nightfall at least. I didn't have a flashlight, a weapon, or any sort of tools to help me in the wild. I wasn't one for hiking or forest expeditions. Now that I think about it, I don't think I even liked that camping experience. I guess that's what I get for being an indoors introvert. I loved the beauty of nature and the florals, but only from a distance and in small doses. The worst part was that if I wandered around while it was still dark, I wouldn't be able to see my way and have a run in with some not so friendly nocturnal hunters.

"How big can these forets possibly be?" I whined, using the trunks of the trees to keep my tired body steady. I was surprised I didn't find some human signs of any trails at this point. Not even a paved path or any man-made banners. All the trees were too big and thick so it covered most of the sky. So much for trying to find my way above me. I had to keep going though, I didn't have any other choices. I was sure too far gone from that cabin to turn back. Even if I did go back, Anti was sure to be waiting for me. And that was a fate I would rather avoid at all costs. I eventually came to a stop, leaning against a large oak tree and panted. I had walked for so long, and though it felt I covered much distance wise, I felt like I was running in circles. I didn't make any progress and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep going before nightfall. My legs were already tired enough, and I was sure I lost at least two pounds from that hike alone. I could already feel myself getting sweaty and the mild warm air did not help my situation.

I stood there, taking in nature. Or rather, I let nature take me in. Right now, the trees were my only shelter, though it was very little. Even so, I didn't have the strength in me to climb up on one and rest in the branch if I had to. Not to mention there were the fact that wood could be housing some ticks. Thinking about that alone made me jump away from the tree I was leaning against. I shook my head and tried to focus again. I couldn't give up now, if I did, I would be given a fate worse than death. I closed my eyes, then began to take in a few deep breaths. I needed to clear my mind before I could begin to move. Taking in the scent of the wilderness around me was pretty pleasant and helped calm me down. I could smell the dew on the lush grass, the pollen of the wild flowers and the crisp air of this clear day, at least what was left of it. My ear even began to pick up some sounds, but not much at first. Just the soft breeze of the wind and… the rushing of… water.

Instantly, my eyes opened up and I looked around. I began walking in the direction my ears were ringing from. It felt too good to be true as I kept hearing the splashes of the liquid. I may not have been a survival hunter, but I did pick up a few things whenever I watched my brother watching an episode of those man vs. wild series. One of them was that if you followed the sound of water, it would mean you are close to a civilization. My feet soon brought me to a small river bank. It wasn't that wide, but the water was going pretty fast with a semi-strong current. Sure, it probably wouldn't lead me to a large city, but if I followed the stream, I was certain to run into some area that was man made. That river was my only chance of getting out of the forest, so I had to take it. I began following the water, keeping my distances but at the same time, staying as close as I could.

Eventually, my search brought me to a pond that had many stones and moss covering the outer edge. The pond was much wider, but couldn't tell how deep it was. Certainly not deep to submerge my whole body. I looked around the pond to see where I was now, surrounded by more trees and bushes. I gave an annoyed sigh, should have figured it was too good to be true. Then again, such a small stream probably wouldn't have led me anywhere too grand. Before I gave up all hope, I spotted something in the distance. What appeared to have been a red chair sitting on the ground. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to it, wondering what a man made object was doing out in the middle of the woods.

The closer I got to it, the more I was able to see. It turned out that there wasn't just a lawn chair, but there were also tents of different colors, a blue cooler, a firepit and more camper gear. When I saw the area, I realized that it must have been a camping site. A smile spread across my face, as I ran over to it, I felt like I could get somewhere. Hopefully the people would still be there and they could tell me where I was and maybe even help me get home. "Hello?" I called out, heading closer to the campsite. I wanted to make sure that the people were still there, so I had to call out for them. "Is anyone… there?" I stopped walking, looking over the area now that I was much closer. Upon further inspection of the small space, I noticed some unsettling features. The tents had tears in the cloth, and some of them had even fallen from where they were positioned, broken and unusable now. The lawn chairs were also in a much poorer condition, with the fabric being torn up and the poles bent out of proportion. Some of them laid on the ground in pieces. The cooler was also knocked to the dirt as food and beverages were scattered around in a puddle of melted ice. I may not have been hungry, but even if I was, I wouldn't be desperate enough to salvage what was laying there.

I walked around, checking the damage and practically felt my heart racing at what was around me. "What the hell?" I muttered, looking at everything that was broken. I went over to the fire pit to check and see if perhaps a fire was recently lit. I noticed that some embers were still living within the charred wood, only a few, but some nonetheless. "Looks like there was a fire recently… that meant someone was here." I took another look around the campsite, letting out a defeated sigh. "Doesn't look like they are here now though." So much for getting any help from an actual human. Still, I couldn't call it a defeat yet. If this is where someone had been camping, that must mean I was near a campground. I walked around the rest of the place first, just to figure out some more clues or indication on where to go next. I should have left sooner, but I didn't see the signs.

When I saw the tears in the tent, I noticed that they resembled claw marks. Instantly, I shuddered. "Must have been a wild animal. Probably a bear from the claw marks alone. Hopefully like the residence, it's also gone." I didn't even consider the possibility of running into wild animals out in the woods. I knew they existed in environments such as these, but running into one wasn't something that crossed my mind until that point. I was pretty big on the meat side, since I was a bit plump, so I would make for a decent meal to a hungry animal. I prayed I wouldn't have a run in with such beasts, and if I did that they wouldn't be starving.

I went over to the cooler next, wondering what was in there. Some bottles of water, beef jerky, a few fruit bars, nothing too fancy. Pretty much everything had been torn out of wrappers or bags and chewed up. "Guess that food must have attracted that animal that caused all of this damage." I guessed. "Must have been pretty desperate to grab a snack from a campsite." As I said that, my stomach started to growl slightly. I held onto my guts and bit my lip. Of course now of all times I had to become hungry. Then again, I didn't exactly eat anything before I got kidnapped and dragged to that cabin. I was tempted to try and get what I could from the cooler, but looking back now, there wasn't even a crumb left behind. I made a promise to myself that when I got out of those woods, I would try and find myself something to eat.

As I backed away from the cooler, I started to notice something else that was around the food, the tent, and even the broken chairs. Trails of dried stains the colored red were all over the camping area. I took a few steps back, realizing that it must have been blood, based on the pattern that looked like claw marks and even the shade of the color. "Holy shit… Did that animal do all of this?" My feet kept backing away from the scene. The alarms in my mind started ringing as I stared at what seemed like a crime scene. I had heard stories about camping experiences where a wild animal like a bear or a wolf would attack campers, but tales like that were very rare, especially in modern days. Even so, nothing could have compared to what I had seen. I hoped that whoever was camping in that location had managed to get out of there, and that the blood wasn't from a human, but rather from another animal that tried to get into the snacks. I know it didn't sound any better, but I also wanted to believe that whatever had caused such a mess was no longer near where I was.

My mind was telling me to run, to get away from the scene. Finally, my body officially listened to it, so I began to slowly back away. Clearly there was nothing there for me to salvage. I didn't want to stay longer, in case whatever had caused such damage was still around. So my feet picked themselves up and walked away. So much for finding some help to get me back home. Then again, I was grateful that I didn't end up like the ones that had been attacked. I still hoped that the people of that campsite had managed to get out alive, but I was never sure even to this day. The one good thing I was able to confirm was that if there was a camping setup, that might mean there was some sort of human made area up ahead. Like more camping sites or even a road leading me to a town. Whatever was going my way, I had to take it. I considered that bloody mess back there as a sign leading me in the right direction. I had to keep my head high, my feet moving and my guard up if I was going to survive. At least I still had a bit of sunlight left, so I could see and reach civilization before dark.

"Okay Kate, you can do this." I gave myself a pep talk while I was still walking through the forest. "At least you know for a fact that there are some people that camp or hike in these woods, which means some sort of town or city can't be far behind. I'm sure if I keep going on ahead, I'll run into something or someone." Sure, they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. But then again, a crazy person wouldn't admit they were crazy. I may not have been the most stable at the time, however, given everything I had witnessed (Even if it was in a dream like mindscape) and walking around the woods all by myself, I didn't see anyone judging me. Talking to myself did help calm me down, even if it was only a little bit. I kept on going, putting on a brave smile in the hopes that I would make it out alive and back home before anyone worries about me.

As I walked on through the twigs and leaves on the ground, my ears picked up the faint sound of snapping branches. I thought it was me at first, since I did step on a few of those as I made my way through the trees. Still, I stopped and made sure. I paused, listening again, and sure enough I could hear crunching of the dirt. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I heard the thudding in the ground getting louder and closer. I had this strange urge to stay where I was and to wait for whoever was making that noise come to me. That feeling only lasted for a minute, since I had watched so many horror movies I already knew what was coming my way. It would have been too good to have been true that some human was coming my way to help me out. My body reacted once again, turning to where I was headed and rushed over onto the path, walking briskly though not yet running. At least, not until I heard the clear howls in the distance. That was when my feet picked up the pace and I was officially racing through the woods.

My lungs were fighting to gather air as I ran, trying to get as far away from whatever was causing such a noise. I knew I would have ran into a wild animal eventually, but I at least begged that it would have been something harmless like a rabbit or a squirrel. I didn't expect some sort of wolf to be chasing me. I was certain it had to have been a wolf, because no trained dog howled in the presence of a human. I didn't want to risk it, I didn't want to take my chances with a wild animal that was a meat eater. Branches flung at me, so I did my best to move them out of the way before they hit my face. I was sure I wasn't even on the path anymore, but I didn't care where I was heading so long as the thing chasing behind me didn't follow. My legs were on fire from the walking alone, but they cried out in pain with the extra speed I was going. I didn't give them a choice, this was my life we were talking about, so I had to keep going. I may not have been the most athletic, but if it was a matter of life of death, my instincts kicked in.

My brain decided that it was the best time to look behind me and see if whatever was chasing me was close on my tail. I already knew it was a dumb choice, one that would cost anyone's life in a movie. Even so, part of me still wanted to make sure. So, I quickly turned my head while my body was on autodrive as my eyes looked behind me. I couldn't see anything that was following me, then again I could hardly get a good view of what was in the back. Everything was a blur while I ran ahead, so it was hard for me to get a good look at anything. Before I could turn my head back around, my foot caught in what I believe to have been a root from a tree. I didn't get enough time to gather my balance as I was caught in the trap and stumbled down. When I fell, I tumbled down a large edge, causing me to roll on the decline plain while hitting many parts of my body. I winced in pain as I kept rolling, until I reached the ground and everything went black for me once again.

* * *

I had awoken in a bruised daze, my face in the dirt as my head spun around. With a grody noise, I attempted to get up. It was difficult at first, because my muscles ache from the impact I had received when I had fallen from that small cliff. I forced myself onto my knees at least, despite being in a bit of pain. I looked around, trying to gather my surroundings so I knew where I was. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to have changed other than the lighting. The area around me had grown much darker, to the point I could barely see my own hand in front of my face. I looked up to the sky, seeing the trees covering a star filled blanket. So much for getting out of the forest before nightfall. As if that wasn't bad enough, I wasn't even sure where I was at that point. Everything looked the same and the dark made it far worse.

I looked at my body to check if I had any damage done to me. I could hardly tell because of the lighting, but if I had to guess, I only had a few scrapes and dirt patches. Nothing too serious, thankfully. I didn't hear any noises that were beast nor human, so that meant I was still on my own, which was both good and bad. So to recap, I was lost in the woods in an unknown location after escaping from a cabin. A place where I was locked away by another demon who went by Antisepticeye. I was in the middle of nowhere, with no tools, no sense of direction and no idea where to go or what to do. I was hurt, it was night now and I had a low chance of survival at that point. I had never been more scared than I was at that moment. Part of me wanted to just curl up and lay on the ground. Crying my eyes out just waiting for the torment to be over. I would have either attracted a wild animal or Anti himself if I had done that.

I stood up on my feet, wobbling a bit as I was trying to find my balance. I didn't know why I was trying at that point. I had no idea where I was going, I doubt I could even survive a night in the woods without the proper equipment and I could hardly see where I was or where I was going. I hugged myself, rubbing my arms to try and give me external warmth. I was nervous, fearful, and pathetic. I had nothing and it was either I continued to walk aimlessly ahead with no clear path, or stay where I was and risk being killed by whatever was in the woods. Really, there were two outcomes only. I was starting to lose hope, believing I would never get out of the forest and spend what was left of my life running until what was chasing me would catch up. I was just a mouse in a maze at this point, with many cats that were trying to get to me.

I gave a sniffle, my eyes ready to cry tears as my emotions were ready to burst out like a dam. That was, until I heard the rustling of leaves nearby. My heart skipped a beat and my head whipped around to try and locate that sound. I saw bushes moving aside as a tall figure appeared from the greenery, approaching me. At first, I wanted to scream. My feet were frozen to the ground, and I was certain that the one that had found me was a demon that planned on taking me out. Then… hope began to fill me once again as I saw who it really was that stood over me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The man emerged from the bushes, brushing off the leaves that were on his white dress shirt. He grumbled to himself as he cleared off his outfit. I watched as he looked at me, meeting me with red tinted eyes. I stood there, my head trying to wrap around who was in front of me. He gave another sigh as he waved his hands apart. The area around us suddenly became lighter, I could actually see as the shadows pulled away from us. I looked up at him, he approached me until we were only a foot apart from one another.

"Finally," he groaned in slight annoyance. "You have a bad habit of not staying in one place for very long."

I didn't say anything for a long time, just looked up at Dark. I couldn't believe it, it was really him! It felt too good to be true. I wanted to believe it but… "I-is it really you?"

Darkiplier raised a brow at me. "Of course it's me. Who else do you know that can manipulate the shadows and wear a suit such as myself?" He gestured to his white dress shirt, black pants and tie as well as shoes. "Anyways, you are lucky I picked up your scent when I did. It was not easy and I had a lot of-" I didn't even let him finish as I embraced him in a hug. My arms wrapped around his frame as I held him tightly. I knew it was sudden, but I was so happy he was here with me. I was so glad that I wasn't alone now, and that I had regained some hope of getting back home. He stiffened at the contact, but I didn't care. "W-what are you doing?"

I held him tighter, embracing him as I tried to hold back tears. I didn't respond to his question, I just brought him closer to myself. I let some tears fall out of my eyes, I didn't care anymore if I appeared weak. Dark gaved a groan as I was still hugging him for what felt like over a minute. "Can you please get off of me now?" I looked up at him, the tears spilling down my cheeks at that point. He noticed this and I saw his red eyes growing wide. "Great, did I say something to offend you?"

I shook my head as I slowly pulled away and sighed. "S-sorry…" I sniffled again as I rubbed my hand on my face to wipe the water from my skin. "I'm just glad you… I mean I thought…" I sighed and just smiled lightly. "I have a lot of questions." It was all I could say before I would bombard him with many conversations.

"Heh," He gave a slight laugh. "I'll bet."

I looked up at him, seeing him in the light of the night, at least what little it provided for us. "How did you find me? How long was I gone? D-do you know what happened?" I knew it was a lot to ask, this was Darkiplier we were talking about, but so much has happened and I just wanted to know what had been going on since I had been kidnapped.

Dark sighed in annoyance, I wasn't surprised. But I was taken aback that he actually answered the questions I had. "I'll tell you while we head back. For now, how are you?"

"Physically… or mentally?" I asked, not sure what he was asking of me.

He rolled his eyes and looked over my body, using the light to take a closer look at the scraps and dirt spots on my skin. "Does it hurt?" He actually seemed concerned with that line.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "Just some scratches. Not the worst pain I've felt while I was being held captive. Though to be fair, most of it was in the mind scape." He looked at me with that raised brow again. I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged. "I'll fill you in on everything else. For now… can we just go back home?"

"First, we should get out of these woods. And we best do it before moon high." Dark instructed, his eyes glaring at the sky and seeing what little light came through the leaves. I looked up myself, noticing the light shining through the leaves now. I must have been so focused on myself and the mess I was in, because instead of white light coming through and surrounding us, it was a crimson color. I was reminded of that night, the one where I lost my parents. A blood moon was in the sky as that Scavenger was about and we crossed paths with it. I shuddered, being reminded of that memory and what I lost that night. I looked over at Dark, but he quickly grabbed my arm and started walking off. I only gasped as he led me further into the woods. I didn't protest, I let him lead me. I just wanted to get out of that nightmare induced forest.

We walked for a couple of meters before he loosened his grip on my wrist, but he still held me close to him. He grunted as he looked around, being the eyes. I didn't know how he was able to see in the dark with little red moonlight. Then again, since he was a master of shadows and darkness, it was probably just an ability he had. We walked together, through the trees in silence for a while. I allowed him to drag me along, no complaints if it meant we could head home faster. I did feel somewhat comforted knowing that I had someone by my side again. At least not being alone gave me confidence and I wasn't so scared about the environment now. I may not have been able to take care of any wild animal that tried to come my way, but Dark could. Hopefully his power would be enough for us to survive that maze. I hoped that we would have been able to get out of there in time before Anti showed up. I knew if he were to appear before us, it would end very badly.

When we had been walking for a few yards, I figured now was the best time to start asking questions. Dark slowed down in his pace, his grip on me was not as tight. I took in a deep breath and began to ask my many questions. "So… how long did it take you to find me? I-I mean… what happened after I was…?"

He didn't look at me, not that I didn't want to see his serious face. Dark wasn't exactly a friendly guy, so I wasn't offended. I just wanted him to talk, to give me some answers. I was surprised with how straightforward he was. "I got back to your house a little before the sun rose," he started his explanation. I was all ears, eager to hear what had happened on his end. "I thought I sensed a lead of another creature nearby, so I went to investigate. However, the trail was cold and I believed it to have been a dead end, so I started heading home as the moon was setting. I entered through your backyard, which is where I normally tend to come out of and in whenever I leave. Just as I walked up your deck to head through the patio door, that was when I noticed it…"

"The broken glass?" I asked as he trailed off. Dark turned around, looking at me. He stopped in his tracks as did I. I released my hand on his grip, rubbing my wrist and explaining myself. "I saw that demon coming in through the patio door. He broke the glass door, probably the screen as well." I muttered.

"It certainly was a mess," Dark stated. "Don't worry, I fixed it up for you." I looked up at him as he said that. He smiled at me with those cunning eyes. "I figured you wouldn't want to tell your sisters about the deck door being broken, since it would cause them to worry about you and money. It was just a small taste of my power, nothing too serious. Consider it my way of rent payment."

He said that all cocky like, as if he expected me to thank him. Though I did, he did save me a lot of words and awkward exchange between me and Kris. "Oh… thanks…" that was all I could say.

Dark shrugged. "Yes, well, I knew that if I kept it that way, you would have told your sister and she would have come over to the house. Which meant I would have to hide from her, and I do despise it when I am forced to leave the house. Not to mention she probably wouldn't have left for quite a while, and I didn't want to share the complex with her. So, it would be one less thing for you to worry about." So that was the real reason. Dark did hate it whenever my family came to visit me, which was pretty frequent but started to get less and less essensive as the months passed. At the same time, I wasn't mad. At least it was one less problem for me to take care of when I got back home.

"So then… you were able to pick up my scent as you stated?" I asked, still being dragged away by Dark himself.

"Of course, we've been roommates for the past month now. So naturally it was easy to locate your smell, even though we are halfway across the planet."

As soon as he said that, I forced my feet to be planted in the ground. Dark tried to keep me going, but I wouldn't move. My head was burning with so many unanswered questions. I had to know them, right there and now. "Where. Are. We?" I said word for word. I wasn't budging until I had gotten my explanations. My eyes were fixated on Dark, as he stared at me with those black sockets of his. I saw how red his pupils were, like that of blood. I didn't want to focus on that memory, I was more concerned with what was present and my current surroundings. We stared at one another, in a heavy silence. I never gave Dark the silent treatment, he gave that to me. I stood my ground, something I picked up from my mother. She always told me that if anyone treated you badly, do not be afraid to show them a thing or two. She never really clarified because sometimes I would just out right verbally bully them or even physically attack. I knew better than to do any of those tactics on such an entity. So I went with the third option; a demanding yet stern feature.

I felt the pressure on my hand being removed, looking at Dark as he let out a frustrated sigh. I couldn't blame the pain he was in, but I was a factor in this mess as well. He straightened out his outfit and looked at me to further elaborate on the answer he was trying to give me. "We are in Ballycumber, Ireland."

If my eyes could have gone any wider, they would have. Ireland? Europe? We were practically almost four thousand miles from my home state in America. I suppose I wasn't too surprised, now that I thought about it. The cabin was familiar as it came flooding to me at that moment. Those cabins were the ones that Sean lived in before he moved to England. I found it a bit strange… for Anti to have captured me and brought me to the vast greenery of the Potato land rather than Great Britain when his host had been set up there. Then again, if I would have been taken to England, it would have been much easier for me to have gotten help and gotten back home. Though some people may have thought I was crazy to some degree. Even if they did believe me, I could only imagine how much negative publicity Sean would have gotten. I didn't want to drag him down in this mess, it wasn't his fault he got possessed by his alter ego. Come to think of it… if Anti was using those cabins as his base, what happened to Sean's family? I mentally shuddered as I tried not to answer that question. No doubt it would have gotten a very disturbing answer.

"Now, any more questions you want to ask?" Dark's voice held annoyance. He was not happy I was stalling us in our movement. I looked at the ground, trying to process this information. I muttered something to myself. Dark must have heard me muttering, because he leaned in closer. "What was that?" I looked back up at him, this time speaking what I had whispered.

"We're in Sean's homeland."

He seemed caught off guard from my response. He stared at me, raising a brow. "Who is Sean?"

"Jack," I explained. "Jacksepticeye, the YouTuber that Antisepticeye is possessing. The one that kidnapped me and brought me here."

He had that perplexed expression on his face as I informed him. After a few blinks, I could see his features twisting as he began to put the pieces together. "Ah yes, one of Mark's friends." He sounded so casual as he spoke, like it was just meeting up with a good friend. But I was aware that Anti and Dark were not close. And yet, something had to click because the more I thought about it, the more familiar this picture got.

"Do you know about Anti?"

"I only know what his fans know about him," Dark began to tell me.

"I mean… have you crossed paths with him before?" I demanded to know.

Dark scrunched up his face, he was getting more annoyed by the questions I kept spilling out. "Why are you so fascinated all of a sudden? He's just a halfling! He's no real threat."

"How do you know about that?"

Dark retalitted by trying to throw off the conversation. "Why all the questions?! I thought you were more interested in trying to get out of these woods. Unless you really don't value your life?" His last sentence had a pinch of mocking in it. I knew what he was trying to do though, and I wouldn't let him get to me that way.

My feet made me step closer to him, as I pressed my finger on his chest. "Look you Twilight reject, I have been through hell and back with that creature more times than I could count! His means of mental abuse were leagues above yours, and frankly, you don't scare me half as much as he did! I've seen what he was capable of, what he could have done to me." I pulled back my finger, having my arms crossed over my chest. However, I still glared at Dark as he glared at me. "I know there was a reason why he kidnapped me! I'm sure it has something to do with you, which means you do know Anti. So until you give me some answers, I will not be moving from this spot!" To prove my point, I stomped both my feet on the ground as a means to tell him I meant my word.

Darkiplier did not light up from my attitude. His harsh eyes staring right into my soul. I had grown somewhat accustomed to it, however it still sent chills up my back. "You are aware that I am much stronger, faster, and more agile than you are. I could easily pick you up and drag you back home."

I turned my head away from him, acting all proud. "Even if you did that, I will still be asking you those questions when we get home."

I heard him letting out a sigh of pure disbelief. For a moment, I believed I had won and he would have told me everything. Honestly, getting answers to some of my burning questions would help ease my mental state a bit. Especially with all the trauma I'd been through, I really needed it. Instead, I felt my legs being lifted off the ground and hauled up onto Dark's shoulder. My mouth let out a gasp as I felt my body shifting and being held by the ego himself. "H-hey! W-what gives?!" I tried looking over at Dark, but could only see the back of his head from the angle I was in.

"If you want to do this the hard way, it's on you." He told me as he began walking while carrying me.

"D-Dark!" I attempted to get out of his grasp, punching at his back and even kicking his front. His arms were stronger than I anticipated, because they kept my limbs down for me to barely even jiggle them. "This is not over!" I exclaimed.

"I'll explain everything to you when we get back to your house." He assured me while he walked. I felt like I was just a sack of potatoes that he was carrying from the market. I guess I should have expected he would be taking me home by force, but the situation I found myself in wasn't something I could have foreseen. Even though he was sure that we would be discussing more on the matter back at the house, I was certain he would brush it off until I would forget about it or just kept quiet.

"Darkiplier, I am serious!" My face grew hotter with embarrassment. Not from me being carried, but from me being treated as a child. Sure, I may not have acted rational in regards to getting the dark ego to come clean, however I could only take so much bull in one day. I'll admit, using the trauma from my mindscape experience wasn't an excuse I should have used. With so much happening around me and a lot of questions being unanswered, I just wanted to understand what was going on.

He grunted in annoyance, and I was pretty sure he was looking in my direction. "Do you really want to draw attention to us?"

"I'll keep drawing attention until you start coming clean." I argued with him.

"I'm not the one throwing a bratty attitude." He retorted.

"Oh, is that how you treat your host that has let you stay at her place, rent free, and give you a nice warm bed and hot food every night?" I defended myself, determined to win this conversation we were having.

A deep growl escaped his throat as he stopped walking. I turned my head, trying to get a good view of his face. I wanted to tell him off, to try and win this argument. My mouth was about to move, only for my ears to pick up something instead. I looked around, eyeing every tree that surrounded us. The woods began to grow even more red as the blood moon rose higher into the sky. Surely it must have been close to the highest peak as I looked around the woods. My ears were ringing with the sound of what seemed like a giggle. However, it was hard to tell because it was… slightly… distorted…

The moment I realized what I was hearing, my eyes went wide. I could feel my heart skipping a beat as I knew what that meant. "Shit…" I whispered.

Dark picked up his feet, running faster as he carried me. I didn't even try to protest anymore with him. Now the situation had gotten serious and much scarier. Even though I was kind of glad to have been carried, it was a bumpy ride on my part. Dark just ran through the forests, passing by many trees as he tried to stay ahead of that laughter that belonged to the demon I had gotten away from. The laughter kept growing more and more louder, despite how far we had gotten. I was certain that Anti was caught up to us, but I wasn't able to locate him through the black and red light and the shelter of the plants. I was surprised with how fast Darkiplier was running, despite having a huge weight on his shoulders. I kept my eyes peeled, wondering where Anti would pop out of. I worried how he was able to find me so fast. I left his cabin many hours ago and must have gotten a good distance between us. Then again, I was knocked out for a while after running from those animal noises. Guess he caught on I wasn't his guest anymore and caught up by locating my scent, as Dark called it.

I only saw a flash of green before I felt heat all over my body. An energy beam of that color had launched itself our way, causing Dark to trip over and releasing his hold on me. The two of us were stumbling down a large landscape, rolling through dirt and branches as we had been attacked. Once I landed on the ground, I let out a pained moan. At least this time I didn't become an unconscious mess, so that was slightly better I supposed. I was even able to get myself up without any pain coursing through my body. Once I was on my feet, my eyes began to scan for any signs of either Dark or Anti. I looked over to finally see black dress pants sticking out of some shrubbery. My feet hurried me over to the bushes, wanting to make sure Dark was alright. "Dark? Are you okay?" I called out to him. I was scared to even try and touch him, since I figured he would rather do it himself. I didn't even have to worry about that as he pushed himself up and out of the shrubs, standing over me while picking out twigs and leaves from his clothes and hair.

I stared up at him, noticing a few differences in his appearance. He stood as tall as ever over me, with his fancy outfit. It was hard to tell because of the red light, but I thought that his skin was a bit darker now. Not his usual gray color, but more tanned. His hair was in the usual flipped to the side style, but… producing from his forehead were strong red ram horns that curled backwards. I thought I was seeing things from the light of the moon and the head injury from the crash. The more I stared at him though, the longer he stayed in that form. Once he had picked out all of the leaves in his hair, he turned back to me. He must have noticed my reaction, because I saw him raise a brow towards me. "Why are you gaping like that now?"

I raised my finger, pointing directly at the horns that had seemed to have grown on his head. "D-did you always h-have those horns?" I was a bit lost for words as I tried to process what had happened to Dark and his appearance. He seemed confused about what I meant at first, as he followed my finger to try and look up at his forehead. He must have realized it himself as he sighed and looked back at me. He wasn't stunned by the horns at all, it was almost like he was expecting them? His red eyes looked around the rest of the scene, while his now pointed ears were twitching. I didn't even have time to react as he rushed over to me and picked me up. He was so fast, I couldn't even blink before I was in his arms and we were running further into the woods. I could only cling onto Dark's shirt as he sped down the trees and deeper into the roots of the forest.

I felt like I had gotten whiplash for how long and far we had ran. By the time it was over, I had to adjust myself as Dark set me back on my feet. I stumbled a bit but was able to get my footing. I looked back at him, making sure he still had those horns on his head. He did, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes scanned the new area we were in, as if he was looking for something. I was still a bit disoriented by everything that had just happened. Eventually, he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "Looks like we lost him, but he's sure to be on our trail soon." Dark turned back over to where I stood. His arms rested on his sides while his eyes glared at me. "Now, may we please focus on getting back to your residence? It will be easier to defend you if we have the home field advantage."

He was making sense, and I did listen to him. I had so many questions, but I also knew that my safety and physical health had to come first before my mental state could settle. I knew that even if we did survive, chances are he wouldn't even answer my questions when we got back. I would have been fine with that, after all it wouldn't have been anything new to me. But seeing Dark in that form with his horns, those red eyes and even the black and white outfit. My memory recalled back when I went into the forest near my house. I looked over that old and run down mansion that was now in shambles and pieces. It had been torn down by a force of green and red. I had one burning question, just one that needed to be answered. I gulped down all the fears I had and looked up at him. "You were the ones that were fighting in that mansion, weren't you?"

I actually didn't expect such a reaction from Dark. His eyes went wide as mine had recently, blinking a few times to process what I just said. I saw how puzzled his face was, as if he was trying to understand what I said and what I meant by it. We kept our eyes locked on one another for a while, waiting for the other to talk. "You saw?" he asked me. I was a bit caught off by his question, I will admit. However, he seemed to have figured out what I meant.

"I saw you… at the mansion. Remember?" I took a step forward, keeping my gaze on him.

Dark shrugged, "I thought I smelt something else, but I was too focused on the fighting."

"You were fighting Anti, weren't you?" I asked another question, stepping towards him.

Dark glared at me, he was still just as eager to want to keep this convention to himself. Then again, his eyes shimmered just as curious as his face started to rest. Guess he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere so long as I was asking the questions. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked at me. "How much did you see?"

I was a bit surprised that he was the one asking me something, though it seemed only fair. I recapped everything that happened. I started by how I found that mansion and I was using it for a project for one of my classes. The night I was getting the final drawings, I heard noises coming from the room so I hid under the bed. By the time whatever was inside the room was out, I took the opportunity to run out. I did admit to seeing two figures of green and red fighting each other. However, the first chance I got I had to run away. Dark listened to me, and when I was done he took a moment to process everything.

"So that explains why you came to me and saved me…" Dark noted.

"Technically, I only went back to get my phone and my drawing. I didn't expect to see you… but things happened I guess." I shrugged.

"Fair," Dark agreed. "Perhaps that is how he got your scent and how he was able to find you."

Hearing him say that made sense. "Guess, I should have been better at not leaving any trails…" I felt a bit guilty, as if it was my fault that he showed up to my house because of the scent I left behind.

Dark, unchartistacly, waved his hand at me. "Don't feel bad, not like you knew what was going on. Besides, I was sure that battle we had left him just as damaged as I was. I'm surprised he didn't take much longer to heal… especially with him being a halfling."

"Halfling?" I raised a brow. "Like what, he's a half demon?"

Dark nodded. "Well, we aren't demons, but I suppose in your day and age we are." He looked back up at his horns for a moment before looking back at me. "I could smell his blood and it was nothing like mine."

"In type or in species?" I suddenly asked. Dark raised a brow my way, even he seemed aware my question was a bit redundant.

"Let's just say I can sense he was not as powerful as I am. And I am sure he is either hiding his true power or he only had half a real potential power. And since he went all out when we last fought, I am sure it is the latter."

I wasn't going to question him too much on the halfling part, mostly because it sounded way too confusing when he first mentioned it. Still, a burning question did have to leave my mouth. "Why were you two fighting that night?"

Dark took a step back, as if that question was pretty sensitive. However, I held down my stare. This had to be answered, I needed to figure out the reason. I was aware that canonical, Anti and Dark were never on the best of terms and tended to threaten each other. Of course, many fans shipped them nonetheless, but for the most part they saw one another as an enemy. Was it just their competitive nature against one another that led to such a battle? Or could it have been something more? It seemed that Dark was losing his patience with me, and yet his exterior remained pretty calm for someone with such a temper as him. He opened his mouth, and it was a lot of information in regards to that night.

"I found that manion while I was traveling to different countries. I had been with Mark for quite a while, and the longer he kept me by his side, the more powerful I grew. Eventually, I had the ability to take over his body and to use it to navitage what was going on around me. It was strange at first, having to get used to the new mechanics you humans tend to use for your everyday lives. I'll spare you the unnecessary details about my misadventures, just know that I had grown a bit tired of wandering and found refuge at that mansion. I decided to stay there for a short amount of time to regain my strength. When I had woken up, it was due to feeling the sense of another."

I blinked as he mentioned that it was sensing the presence of someone else that awoke him from his slumber. I wondered if it was me, so I pointed to myself and looked up at him with a curious expression. "Don't believe so," Dark stated. "The one I sensed was Anti. Though, I did feel as if someone else was in the same room as me." He looked me over, examining my whole body. "I didn't pay much attention to it though since it didn't appear as a threat. But when I felt Anti's power, I knew that would be a pain to deal with. So, I ended up going out of the room and saw him, on the balcony of the stairwell. We ended up fighting one another to the point that we were gravely injured. I was damaged so much, I had to force the body to shut down so I could focus all my energy into healing the wounds."

"And… that was when I showed up." I realized, piecing the timeline together.

Dark gave a nod my way. "I am grateful you did bring me into your house. Sure, it was an inconvenience that you took my property. However, you did end up healing my more fatal wounds so I guess it evens out."

"And not to mention you chased away a Scavenger and you also ended up being my roommate." I added. Dark gave an amused chuckle to what I said. Once again, something I didn't expect to come from him. When his laughter died down, he looked back over at me. "So, did Anti really attack you because he hated you?"

"I wouldn't say he 'hated' me persay," Dark looked up to the sky, staring at the crimson moon. "He did mention something though." There was a bit of a pause as he gazed up at the red sea above us. "He said that he wanted me to hand over The Crown."

I was slightly baffled by the title. "The… Crown?" I repeated. "What is that?"

"I don't know… it sounds familiar I will admit, but I do not know about it. I'm sure it isn't a title though, since he kept referring to it as an object." Dark explained.

"Whatever it is, it must be really important if he wanted it. But why would he think you would have it?"

Dark shrugged. "Not sure, he probably asked everyone that he met that question. But if he kidnapped you to get to me, either he is asking for a fight to settle the score, or he's that desperate for The Crown."

Anti really must have been distraught if he was doing whatever he could to get this Crown. Kidnapping me just to lure out Dark, which would explain why he never just outright killed me even though he had the chance. He didn't even bother to wipe away any trails he left behind during my abduction, almost as if he wanted Dark to find him. Did he really believe that Dark had this object he so desired that he would use any trick to get to him? Whatever this Crown was, clearly it must hold some sort of power or status if someone would be willing to do whatever it took just to get it.

"And… how do I know that you don't actually have this Crown, but you aren't aware of it?" I had to ask him.

Dark raised his brows at me as if he couldn't believe I would ask such a question. But I did. He chuckled once again as a smirk played across his lips. "I'm fairly certain that if I did have this Crown, I would be aware of it since it seems to hold some form of power, according to that wannabe. Not to mention if I did have it, I wouldn't be wasting my time with you."

Hearing him say that actually made me feel a cold sweat run up my back. "D-does that mean you would have killed me?" I stuttered at my question. Would he have actually ended my life right then and there after getting back his ring if he had the power? Just the thought of my corpse lying in that coat closet back at the event with my sisters gave me more than enough reason to enjoy my life, no matter how imperfect it was.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would have already been dead." Dark told me, not reassuring me at first. Then he went on. "But then again, I wouldn't waste my power on a human anyways, so I suppose you would have been safe." He lost his smirk as he grew serious once again. "And I do not have this Crown, I want to remind you. Now, if that is all of the questions you want to waste our time with, I suggest we start heading out so we can get ahead of the other. We still have a lot of ground to cover before we can get you home."

I did have more questions, far more than I could even say. However, I did have some of my curiosity satisfied, and that would be enough for now. Dark was right, I wasted our time with my inquiry. Anti was clearly close by and if we had any chance of getting back, I had to stop my interrogation and let Dark lead us back home. Even though I was still curious about how we were going to get back to Minnesota when we were in Ireland, I figured we would cross that bridge when we got to it. The ego walked up to me and held out his hand in front of me. He was actually waiting for me this time, no force or struggle, he wanted me to know I was ready. Sure, it wasn't like he fully trusted me, but maybe it was a sure sign that he was beginning to understand the situation I was in. Frankly, I was starting to understand him as well. With a nod, I raised up my hand and laid it on his palm. He didn't make any changes in his facial expressions nor did he give me any sign that he was set, all he did was grip my hand and he started walking with me. Sure he was the one in front of me, but at least we were travelling in sync rather than him just carrying me. In my eyes, that was progress.

We probably weren't even halfway into the woods yet, and it was hard to tell how much more miles we had to go before reaching some form of civilization. All I knew was that as long as Dark was with me, I felt somewhat better. I only hoped we could somehow make it back to my home state before daybreak. The sooner I was home, the less worried my sisters would have been. At the very least, the blinding red light from the moon helped guide us. For a while, as we were going through the many trees, all seemed peaceful at first. That was until I began to hear slight laughter coming from somewhere within the branches. Dark must have heard it as well because he stopped and looked around. I also paused, staying as close to him as I could. I recognized that laughter, and knew that the source couldn't have been too far.

The ego of Markiplier snarled, revealing thick fangs in his teeth. His eyes narrowed as the slits in his corneas were so thin, they reminded me of a cat. "So much for staying ahead and giving us some time." He adjusted his feet and raised up his free arm, showing off clawed like fingertips. I felt my legs shaking as my mind knew that a fight was about to go down. This time, I would be seeing it up close.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I had hoped that it was just a wild animal that was coming out of the bushes. Be it a deer, a wolf, heck I would have taken a bear at that point. Luck wasn't on either mine or Dark's side that night it seemed. The demon that had abducted me and was chasing me through the woods finally showed himself. "GRAAAAHH!" I winced, hearing that roar as it was so loud and so close. "Where did you go, you-" His voice trailed off as he appeared before us, standing in the opening of the forest that we were in. He looked our way, with a sharp toothy grin. His eyes dilated into pin pricks as he stared at the two of us. I held back a gasp, trying to stand my ground with Dark by my side. I knew that it was Anti but I didn't expect him to look the way he was from when me and the others faced him in the Computer Tower. He had no shirt on and his jeans were ripped as they covered his knees while many holes were edged into the fabric. His hair, though still green and fluffy like Sean's, was far more messy with stuck out ends. His ears were more pointed and they were far longer than a normal human. As for his eyes, while they were still blue, one of his scleras was pitch black and the other was neon green like his hair. His claw like hands wiggled, as if they were ready to attack.

I was slightly shaking still, just keeping my eyes on him. I didn't want to move away, for fear of what he would do should I take a moment from him. I could feel Dark's arm pushing me back, making sure I was staying behind him. A slight growl escaped the ego's lips, a threat towards the other. Anti growled back, standing there as he tried to appear just as dangerous. He crossed his arms over his chest, while his green eye socket appeared to glow in the red moonlight. He kept staring at us, as if he was waiting for us to be the ones to make the first move. His eyes were looking over Dark mostly, especially at the top of his head. He must have noticed the horns that the Iplier ego had on him, they weren't exactly hard to miss. "You finally show who you really are?" Anti spoke in a mocking tone as his face still had such a toothy grin, showing off how pointed all of his teeth were.

"I see you are abusing the Blood Moon's power as well," Dark retorted, keeping his composure despite being challenged. I stayed behind him, trying to make myself appear invisible though I knew he already saw me, so there was no point.

"Tch, you are too." Anti scoffed. Technically he wasn't wrong, but it didn't seem like Dark could resist the power of the Blood Moon as far as I was aware.

"So?" Dark raised a brow. "Even with the power of the Blood Moon, you still couldn't beat me!"

This earned a laugh from Anti as he pointed directly at the other demon. "Like you could've done back at the mansion!" He let out another snarl from his laughter. This was starting to get a bit tensed, though no actions were being executed. Plus, I was scared how this fight would go. It seemed that Anti didn't exactly win against Dark the last time they battled, but then again Dark didn't win against him either. And now that they were at full health with a wide open space, it was anyone's game.

"What is it you want now?" Dark demanded as he looked at the beast.

Anti rolled his eyes before glaring back at us. "Don't play dumb!" He threatened as he adjusted his stance. I looked over Dark's arm to see Anti myself, watching his eyes move and wondering what he would do next. The ego that was on my side kept growling towards the other, making himself more of a threat. I still believed that Dark could at least damage Anti enough for us to get away. If we could avoid a full fledged brawl, that would have been ideal. For a brief moment, our eyes locked and when he saw me, I was even more terrified because his eyes went wide and his laughter started up again. "Since you are here, I figured I would give this back." He reached into his left jean pocket, taking something out. "This does belong to you, does it not?" He tossed what he had in his pocket towards me, a crumpled piece of paper landed by Dark's feet. He was the one that picked it up and smoothed it out. We both looked at what was on the paper, and I was the most surprised to see what was drawn on it. A sketch of what appeared to have been a mansion. It was slightly smudged up and some dirt was on there, but I could tell that it was my style. So Dark was right, this must have been how Anti found my scent and traced it back to me.

Anti was all smudged about it as he looked over at us. "I caught her scent on it and tracked it down… to that house of hers." He glared at me for a moment before looking back at Dark. "I was very upset that you weren't there, despite smelling your stench in that building. I didn't want to leave empty handed so I took the one that was there." Anti mused as he admitted to the abduction.

This seemed to have made Dark even more enraged as he took a step towards Anti. "Why?! Why did you take her?! She has nothing to do with this!" I couldn't believe Dark was actually sticking up for me. It was really kind of him, even though we never saw eye to eye, he still cared to not want me involved with Anti. Then again, for all I knew, he was only doing it because he was just stubborn and knew I was his prey and his alone.

Anti challenged the daker ego, snarling still as he approached him. I stepped back, watching the glitch bearing his teeth as his eyes went pin-pricked once again. Dark continued to growl in an attempt to keep Anti from advancing, but it was all in vain. My shivers got worse, because I knew that it would only be a matter of time before a war began. Anti kept chuckling with his growls, stepping up to Dark and even poking his chest. "We both got her involved in this!" Anti stated.

Dark didn't like that, so he grabbed Anti's wrist, snarling. "She is none of your business! I am only with her to fulfill a contract!" Hearing that made me wince, being reminded of what fate could possibly befall me once our deal has been met.

"Ha! Bullshit! Once you break the contract with her, you'll just end up killing her!" I actually stepped back at that line. Would Dark actually break the contract? He kept his word for so long, why go back on it now? Anti howled as he broke free of Dark's grasp, using his claws to slash at his face to leave a few marks.

"Dark!" I called out. The Iplier ego reeled back as blood dripped down his face. He was out for a moment, before turning back to Anti, who hissed louder with his mouth open. As if to say, 'Try me, you bastard'.

"Leave us alone!" I warned, having a shred of courage for one moment.

Anti looked over at me, huffing before turning back to Dark, who had regained his balance. "You're just gonna end up killing her. Admit it!"

Instead of denying or confirming that answer, Dark wiped the blood from his face as he tried to derail the question. "You have no idea what I am to her! What kind of relationship we have is none of your business!" Anti only scoffed at that response, but I was too much in shock to really process it. Dark took the opportunity to attack Anti using his own set of claws, and scratched at Anti's face, making the green demon reel back from the strike. I had believed for a moment that Dark would have taken that chance to keep attacking him and made the score settle between them. Instead, once Anti had stepped back from the onslaught, Dark ran towards me and grabbed my arm. "Come on!" He ordered, dragging me away from the scene. I screamed at the action, but didn't argue if it meant we could get far away from that demon.

"Come back here!" Anti screamed behind us, his growls growing in intensity. I knew he was chasing us, but I dare not look behind. I already saw him chasing me once before, I didn't want to be reminded of that nightmare turn reality.

"Run faster!" Dark ordered as he was holding onto me and forcing me to follow him.

"I am!" I panted as we ran. It was hard for me because he was pretty much forcing me, but at least we were sticking together.

I could hear Anti right behind us, I was certain he was closer than I thought. "C'mere, Dark! You bastard." Anti hissed as he huffed while running. Dark and I kept running, as fast as we could as he was dragging me from behind. I did my best to keep up, I didn't want to fall behind and become a victim to Anti once again. I didn't want to imagine what he would do to me if he had me a second time. As much as I hated to, I couldn't help myself to look back to see how close Anti was following behind. He was on our tail, a good six feet away at least. He must have been on a good pace with us. I was just pleased to know there was still some distance between us, but for how long that gap would last was beyond me. He was very close, reaching his clawed hand out to try and grab at me. I turned my head away from the other demon, and focused on Dark. I had to keep up, if it meant surviving. I wasn't sure how long we were running for, but I do know that when I heard snarling coming from the distance, I looked back to see Anti looking around. "Oh, great! Just what I need…" His growls were drenched in annoyance. I wasn't sure what made that sound or where it came from, but it distracted Anti enough for us to get a better distance away from him.

After running a couple more yards, Dark started to slow down a bit so I could catch my breath. We were still running, but it was at a pace I could actually handle. "D-did… you have to… drag me?" I panted after a few words, trying to catch my breath.

"You wouldn't keep up." Dark told me as he looked at me while holding my arm still.

"I'm not a fast runner!" I argued, still catching more of my breath.

"Really? You seem pretty decent enough to have evaded Anti so far." Dark stated with a raised brow. I wasn't sure if he was mocking me or actually complimenting me, but he did have a point. I may not have been the fastest runner around, but when it comes to a life or death situation I was pretty speedy. By the time I had finally caught my breath, it seemed that Dark was ready to speed up again. However, it was the sound of familiar footsteps that caused us to stop in our tracks and look behind. Anti skid to a stop, making Dark growl. "There's no way we will be able to outrun him," he told me as he pulled me back and stepped forward. "Sorry Cosmo, it seems that I will have to deal with him myself if we have any hope of getting home without any worries."

I swallowed a lump that was in my throat. I had a very strong yet unpleasant feeling that Dark would have to end up dueling Anti. I wanted to avoid it because Anti was still possessing Sean, and if the battle got too out of hand, one of them could get gravely injured. The last thing I wanted was to have to watch Mark or Sean being fatally wounded or worse. "Dark, wait!" I grabbed his arm, trying to get him to listen to me. "Whatever you do, don't kill him! Please!" I begged, hoping that Dark would follow suit on my word. He didn't turn back, nor did he nod his head to confirm. He just pulled his arm and walked to Anti. Clearly the only thing on his mind was bloodshed, as much as I didn't want it to come to that. I watched from behind a nearby tree, wondering what was going to happen and how far they will take this fight. Dark adjusted his feet, ready to make the first strike. Anti seemed distracted though, looking around the treeline. I was confused, why was he paying attention to the trees and not at Dark or myself?

The Iplier ego took the opportunity while the other was distracted. Dark rushed over and grabbed Anti by the throat, slamming him to the tree and grinning. "Got you!" Dark smirked. Anti spasmed and thrashed in his hold, but Dark kept him pinned with his strength. The horned demon raised his other hand, gathering red energy into his palm as he was ready to make an offensive attack on the green one. I gasped, watching in horror as it seemed Dark was ready to end the fight so quickly. My hands soon went to cover my ears as a bloodcurdling scream escaped Anti's mouth, sending Dark back and freeing him. Anti huffed, growling as he launched himself at Dark to tackle him. Darkiplier dodged in time, jumping to the side as Anti landed on the ground. But he quickly jumped from the dirt and landed on Dark's arm, trying to tear into his face.

He kept the feral one at bay, pushing him off of his arm and then launching some of his red powers his way. Anti ended up getting hit in the face, making him not only yelp in pain, but also skid across the field. He snapped back at Dark though, eyes pin-pricked and a burnt mark on his left cheek. Anti screeched as he jumped up, trying to tackle Dark again. Dark was able to dodge him with no problem, but this time, Anti let out a wave of his own green energy towards Dark, knocking him off balance. He used that opportunity to launch a few energy balls Dark's way. The Iplier ego saw them coming and tried to protect himself from them. He used his red flames to cover his front, letting the green balls hit his shield so he wouldn't get attacked. When they stopped coming his way, he lowered his shield and guard down for a moment. It resulted in him being scratched behind by Anti, who appeared right behind him as he was distracted with blocking the onslaught of attacks.

Dark fell to the ground, hissing in pain from the counter attack. The back of his shirt now had claw marks on them, and some lines of blood started to form in some of the holes. Dark looked up, seeing Anti tower over him. He unhinged his jaw, opening it wide as some green glow began to morph in his mouth, ready to attack the red one. Dark was quicker in his attack though, as he raised up his hands and blasted Anti with his form of energy. The impact was enough to blast Anti off of him, and got Dark enough time to stand back up. "If you believe that is all it will take to keep me down, you have another thing coming." Dark warned as he charged after Anti.

The feral of the two hissed at him as he jumped high up and sat on one of the branches. He giggled manically as he watched Dark from above. "Oh Dark dear, even if I can't beat you, that doesn't mean you can beat me. And why are you even pretending to act so tough? It seems to me that the spotlight dried you up."

Dark narrowed his eyes at Anti. "Says the one that is also impersonating a human."

This struck a nerve with Anti as he hissed at Dark once again. "Shut your mouth! You're making me sick with your own lies! You stand there, thinking you are better than me but you happen to have done far worse to that human than I ever could." Anti pointed in my direction, as I was still hiding behind a tree. Dark looked back at me for a moment before looking back up at Anti. The wild one kept going. "You allowed her to slip and fall into your nightmare and you watched her drown in the lies you fabricated, the illusions you created just for her."

"That's enough!" Dark shouted as he launched a special attack at the branch Anti sat on. His energy beam caused the tree to be cut in half, making it fall into the clearing. Anti had already jumped off before the attack could land on the wood, jumping down and landing on the fallen trunk. He hunched over the dead tree, smiling at Dark with those shark-like teeth of his.

"Oh? Is your tongue tied by what I'm saying?" Anti mocked Dark as he stuck out his tongue at the red horned demon. "Or is it just that false pride of yours that I'm striking your nerves with?"

Dark growled out a loud screech as he ran over to Anti, trying to attack him with more of his flame like powers. The half naked one was able to evade them all as if they were nothing. "You may think that you are the puppet master to her, but I'm the one that's cutting the ties clean off." Anti laughed as he ducked under Dark, only to pop back up and knee him right in the chest, causing him to cough up some blood. He bawled his fist and covered it with green energy, punching at Dark's direction. The horned ego moved his head to the side at just the right time, grabbing onto Anti's wrist as he was the one that now bore a smile on his face. This caught Anti off guard once again, but he didn't have time to process as Dark once again grabbed him by the neck and shoved him into the trunk of another tree. I could see the results of the impact as some bark fell off and chips of wood fell off of their home.

Dark held him there, gripping his neck as tightly as he could. Before Anti could try and retaliate with another scream attack, Dark tossed him over his shoulder and threw him across the field, like a skipping stone over a lake. Anti tumbled a bit at first, eventually skidding onto his feet to stop. He sat up, with one foot on the ground and a knee on the dirt. Dark aimed his right hand at Anti, summoning a ball of black and red energy. "Don't even think about it!" Anti warned as his green eye began to glow brightly, making him run at such a fast rate that in the blink of an eye, he was already in front of Dark, holding onto the wrist he was going to use to blast at Anti. They both held onto each other's hands, trying to be the first one to get out of their grip so they could do the final attack.

It was at that point I was starting to grow even more anxious. Dark seemed to be holding his own against Anti clearly well, but Anti seemed to be having the upper hand at times. At such a rate, I was certain that either one of them was bound to kill the other. I couldn't allow that to happen. I may not have saved Sean and Mark's soul in their mindscape, but at the very least I had to save their bodies from sustaining any damage. I didn't like the idea of getting in between their fight, but it was the only way I could stop it. I searched around, trying to find any means to protect myself. I may not have had any powers or magic, but if I had a weapon I would at least stand a chance. The best I could find was a large branch that had fallen from one of the trees they took down. I picked it up, trying to grip it as tightly in my hand. There was some bark that was chipped away, so it hurt my palms a bit, but I had to bear it.

I looked over in time to see Anti was the first one to get out of Dark's grip, pushing him to the ground and towering over him. "Looks like I finally won, Dark. Too bad this had to end so soon." He laughed wickedly. That was my cue, I charged in with the branch in my hands and raised it above myself. I swung it down onto his head, making him lose his focus on Dark for a moment. I panted, seeing how my one hit made the branch split. The green haired demon hissed as he turned towards me, his green eye illuminating half of his face. "You… Lil' bitch!" He hissed as he raised up his claw. I didn't even notice it until I felt it hit my face. I fell to the ground, holding my cheek that was now bleeding due to being scratched. I whined in pain, looking up to see Anti towering over me with my blood on his hand. My eyes went wide as he was the one now smirking at me, and I was his focus. "Should have stayed hidden in that tree." He raised his bloody claw up at me, ready to attack me once again. I was frozen in fear, waiting for him to claw at me again.

I was spared from his onslaught only with the help of what appeared to have been shadow tendrils wrapping around his limbs. Anti grunted, trying to pull out of their grip but was unable to. I looked behind him, seeing Dark holding up both of his hands in the green haired one's direction. Anti growled, turning his head over at Dark again and struggled to get free as much as he could. Dark kept his hold on Anti, using his shadow chains to toss him onto another tree and locking him in place. "Got you." Dark panted as he held Anti on that tree.

Anti snarled, kicking every limb that wasn't held down but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out of the binds. "You-You bastard!" He screamed as he still had a fighting spirit in him.

"You should have finished me off at that manor when you had the chance." Dark chuckled, clenching his fingers into his palms. This action caused the chains to become tighter around Anti, making him scream in pain. It seemed that Dark was going to keep his word, wanting to finish off Anti right there and then. I still held onto my bleeding cheek, putting pressure on it so it would stop the bleeding faster. At the same time, as I saw a satisfying grin on Dark's face, I couldn't stand there anymore.

"Dark, wait!" I used my free hand to grab onto him, trying to keep him from using his hands to tighten Anti any further.

He looked down at me, letting out a sigh of annoyance. "Kate, let me go!" He ordered, using my name rather than a pet name he made up for me such as 'child' or 'kid'.

"Not if you're going to kill him!" I protested.

"What else do you expect me to do?!" He dared to ask me. "Let him go?! He will only hunt us down again!"

"I never suggested you release him, but you shouldn't kill him either! If you kill him, you'll kill Sean as well!" I pointed out. I turned back to Anti, looking him dead in the eyes. He went stiff for a moment, his trashing was stopped. I wasn't sure whether it was the conversation we were having or he was too tired to keep fighting, either way it seemed he was paying attention to what me and Dark were talking about.

"So him possessing someone you know is enough of a reason to let him live? He trapped you in a mindscape, tormented you mentally as he hunted you down so he could try and kill you!" Dark reminded me.

"Last I checked, you did as well!" I pointed to him. His mouth opened, as if he was ready to say something. He quickly closed it however, but still had a disgruntled look upon his face. "Dark, please." I begged, sighing as my hand finally left my wounded cheek. "I can't stand to see anyone else die. I don't want to lose Sean or Mark, I know they are still in you two somewhere. I failed Sean once before, I don't want to fail him again."

Dark looked at me with a raised brow. "So what do you propose we do with it then?" He gestured over to Anti, who let out a hiss but it was much smaller than his previous ones.

"Let's bring him back to my place for now." I answered sternly.

That caught him off guard as Dark's eyes narrowed while looking at me. "You want to keep it within your own walls? What if he gets loose and tries to kill us in our sleep?!"

"We'll keep him locked up and watch over him as often as we can. It will only be temporary until we can find a way to separate him from Sean's body. Once he's out of Sean, then you can kill him. Is that fair?"

I could tell he was against the idea, I didn't blame him. If the roles were reversed, I wouldn't want Anti inside my house. To be honest, not even I thought it was a good idea. Still, it was the only option I could think of that could protect Sean from being crushed along with Anti. I knew he was still inside of his own mind, probably trapped like Mark was. If there was a chance to expel the demon from the Irish YouTuber, I had to take it. I couldn't allow his sacrifice for me to be in vain. I stared up at Dark, waiting for an answer and praying that he could see things from my point of view. Even though it was my house we were bringing him to, Dark technically resided there as well so his vote had to matter. After all, he seemed to be the only one that could be able to keep Anti at bay so he wouldn't try to kill us when we had our guard down.

Eventually, he let out a grunt of disbelief but gave in. "Fine! We'll let him stay with us for the time being. But when he is separated from his human host, I will be the one to end him on the spot. I do hope you keep your word on that promise at least."

I sighed, but nodded. If it meant he would agree to these new terms, I couldn't argue. And if he did kill Anti after the separation, it wouldn't cause any problems. I then watched as Dark waved his fingers around, transforming the shadow tendrils to that of red fire. They surrounded Anti, encasing him in what seemed to have been a net. Anti growled and shouted in pain, probably from being burned by the net. I had to admit that I was curious about Dark being able to control fire. The shadows I could understand but since when could he manipulate flames? He tugged the net closer to him, having it connected by a string he held in his hands. I stared at the flaming net before looking back up at him. "So, when were you going to tell me you could use fire powers?" I wasn't being sarcastic or even rude, I was curious and he must have heard it as he looked at me with a shrug.

"I didn't plan on telling you because I didn't think it would matter. Plus I didn't anticipate the possibility of you seeing me use them." Dark admitted.

"So, you can control shadow and fire?"

"Fire, mostly. The shadows take more energy and concentration, but I've had practice so it's second nature to me at this point. Plus the powers of the Blood Moon really help." He admitted with a sly smirk.

"And here I thought because you were called Darkiplier, it'd be the other way around." I let out a light chuckle, and he actually chuckled back at me. I was surprised we were having such a light hearted moment despite the situation. It was short lived as the two of us heard the sound of faint howling coming from the trees. Anti looked through the net, his eyes pin-pricked as he stared off into the woods. Dark grunted as he adjusted the line on Anti's net. "Let's go." He began to walk as he dragged Anti behind him. I followed by his side, no complaints on my end.

* * *

Side by side we walked together. I stayed by Dark as Anti was being dragged by the fire net. At least one of the threats had been taken care of, so it seemed like it was going to be a walk in the park. Well, in this case a walk in the forest. For a while I was silent, even though so many more questions were running through my head, I really just wanted to be home at that point. I could save my thoughts for later, even though after that they may not get their answers. Yet my body craved for a hot meal and a warm bed, so I was fine with what was happening. Dark seemed to have everything under control. Although, after a while, I did have to ask something. "So… what exactly is the plan?" Dark looked over at me with only his eyes, a brow raised as he seemed perplexed with what I asked. I had to elaborate. "I mean… how are we going to get back home?" I explained.

Dark looked ahead once again, tugging on the rope that kept Anti in his binds. "Since we are on the other side of the world from your home, we will have to teleport back to your residence."

"Teleport?" I repeated. "You can teleport us?"

Dark rolled his eyes. "Normally I can, however, I will need the shadows to help me." Dark began to tell me. "The way I move is through shadow manipulation. Not only can I control it to a degree, but I can also move within it to transport me to certain locations. Sometimes at a small distance, but if I have enough power and concentration, I could teleport to any country I wanted."

I had to admit, I thought that was kind of cool. Probably explains how he's able to be in so many places at a time. Though one thing did bother me, "So, why are we walking if you can just teleport us?"

Dark gaved a groan of annoyance. "Like I stated before, Shadow manipulation, especially in this form, takes much more energy and concentration. Considering I will have to use it not only on myself, but on you and our prisoner," Dark tugged on the net again, making Anti hiss in response. "We will also have a large distance to cover. Which means I will have to find an area that has a lot of darkness and will need time to meditate to carefully surround us in the black void so we can be transferred back home."

"So… that's why we're walking." I realized as we kept taking one step at a time. "What kind of area do you need for that?"

Dark looked around us for a moment, before returning his attention back to me. "An area that doesn't have much light with the Blood Moon should be fine. There are many trees around here, but the leaves don't provide enough shade. There should be an area with pure blackness somewhere close by though." His explanation was reasonable, so we just had to keep walking.

"Ha, for a supposive strong entity, you can't even use the shadows at your own disposal." Anti mocked in his binds, but quickly hissed in pain from touching the fire.

"Big talk coming from the one that was caught like a fish." Dark remarked as he tugged on the rope again, dragging Anti with us. We just had to keep walking, hoping that we would find the perfect spot for Dark to use his shadow powers on us. It seemed that we were walking for a long time though. Every corner of the woods seemed the same from my standpoint. All I could do was wait for Dark to pick a spot and hopefully he can use his magic to bring us back home. As we kept walking, I could hear faint howling in the far distance. I didn't mind it at first, it sounded like a regular animal. I would have been scared, but Dark was by my side and I knew that if we crossed paths with a feral creature, he could take care of them no problem. After all, a wolf or bear seemed like nothing compared to Anti. Speaking of which, I found myself looking back over at him with every chance I could get. I mostly did it out of anxiety, just to be sure that he wasn't going to be let out anytime soon. The main thing I did notice about Anti though, was how pin-pricked his eyes still were. But they weren't directed at me or Dark, rather he kept them over at the trees, where the distance howling was coming from. I believed that he was just curious about the creatures that were living in the woods, it may have just been me though but he seemed… worried?

"Hold on!" Dark used his free hand to stop me from walking further. I nearly tripped had he not been there to hold me. I was about to ask him why we had to stop, only for my eyes to look up at the scene before me. Another large opening was where he had ended up walking to. It looked similar to the camping set up that I ran across before meeting up with Dark again. There were tents that had been torn apart, scattered food and beverages all around the ground, along with other personal items that must have belonged to other people. In the center was a firepit, logs were already lined up and ready to be set aflame. However, there was no indication of any fires started. I stared out in deja vu, being reminded of what I saw not too long ago. I swallowed a lump in my throat, feeling myself starting to shake. Did that mean that whatever had caused such destruction before got to the people here? "What's the matter?" I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Dark, who was looking at me. He probably noticed how scared I was in that instant. I looked back at the site and began to explain to him what happened earlier.

"I… saw another camping site. Before we met up, it was smaller but some people were there. It was in the same condition as here, with blood on the ground and in the tents." I shuddered, being reminded of that visuale.

He looked over at the camping site, sniffing the air. "I don't smell any blood. Whoever was here must have been able to get away from the beast that caused this." That did provide me with some assurance. That must have meant that those that had been attacked were safe, at least. And hopefully with no blood around, whatever had been there recently was no longer anywhere nearby.

"What do you think caused such a mess?" I asked Dark.

He gave a shrug and stepped closer. "Probably wolves… the scent is hard to pick up. Whatever happened here was a while ago. Still, there could be a chance that the one responsible is nearby."

"So, what do we do?" I looked up at him.

Dark inwardly hummed to himself, searching the area for a little bit. He turned back to Anti before dragging him to the nearest tree he could find. Dark flung the fire string over a high branch and pulled Anti up into the air, tying the rope around the trunk. The feral one hissed and cursed in protest, but that did not stop Dark at all. When he finished, he looked back at me. "I'll scout the area ahead, just to be sure it's safe. Stay here and keep an eye on him." He pointed to the one in the net.

"You want me to stay with him?" I asked, pointing at Anti.

He nodded. "Normally, I think it would be a bad idea. But if those creatures are still around, I don't want you to get hurt by them. As long as he stays in the net, it will be fine. I shouldn't be long. Do try to keep yourself out of trouble until then." He didn't give me time to respond since he turned on his heels and started to head further into the camp. I watched him go, staying close to the tree with Anti. He wasn't struggling now, he was just sitting in that net. Though he tried not to lean too much into the ropes, because he hissed everytime he did. I couldn't help but stare up at him, it was all I could do as I waited for Dark to come back. He looked down at me, only to quickly turn away and stared into the woods. Since we were there, I figured the least I could do was start some sort of conversation to pass the time. Not like I had anything else to do.

"Are you… worried about what's causing those howls?" I asked him.

He looked down at me and scoffed. "You don't know a lot about creatures of myth, do you?"

Okay, that came out of nowhere. Not sure what that had to do with the topic at first. I did defend myself though. "I'll have you know I took a semester of mythology my senior year and got an A on every assignment. I may not be a mythological expert, but I know my myths in Greece, Japan, Egypt, China and even Babylonia." I know, it sounded like bragging, yet it was the only thing that I seemed to have had superiority over him.

He scoffed again, crossing his arms. "I meant if you knew about any actual creatures of myth?" He corrected me. Again, I wasn't sure why he was asking me such a question. What did mythical creatures have to do with the situation we were in? Granted, I knew Dark and Anti must have been beings from another world, but what did that have to do with anything? I looked back over to the woods, the howling ceased for a while but I could still hear it ringing in my head. Wait, was Anti referring to the creature that was making that sound? Could it have been a creature lost in time and faded into myth? Was that what he was getting at? I jumped when I heard yelping from above, seeing Anti had burnt himself in the binds. "Ffff-Fucker!"

It seemed the net really was burning him, but not just from sitting, more like every time he tried to get out. "Is it… too tight?" He only hissed in response before turning away. I saw the fiery binds bearing into his skin, I was sure they must have hurt. I knew it was a bad idea, that I shouldn't have messed with him at all. Still, he was already captured so there was no point in hurting him further. He was humiliated enough. I reached up as much as I could, using the tips of my toes to stretch myself out and grabbed at the binds. I just wanted to loosen them a bit so he had better room to sit. The moment I grabbed a few of the lines, I instantly reeled back and held my hands close to my chest. "Argh! Ow…" I looked at my palms, though no physical burns were left behind, the pain was still there.

"What were you planning to accomplish? You shouldn't touch fire unless you want to be burnt." Anti mocked me.

I bit my lip, trying to ease my pain. "I just wanted to help you…" I sighed.

He grunted, keeping his eyes on me as he held his head with the palm of his hand. "Is that why you stopped him from killing me, then?" He sighed, turning away. "All because of Sean I'm assuming."

I blinked at his statement. Then remembered he heard everything since he was right there. I sighed, shrugging. "Why are you complaining? Shouldn't you be grateful you were even spared? I get the circumstances aren't the best but would you really want to have died right then and there?" He didn't answer me nor look in my direction. He was too focused on the forest before him. Guess he was just as much of a brick wall as Dark was when we first met. "Look, I don't want anyone else to die. You're possessing Sean and if he would have killed you, he would have killed him."  
"What differences does it make? You're going to have him kill me anyways." He pointed out. I jumped back from his words, he wasn't wrong on that statement.

"You're right…" I admitted. "But Sean wasn't the one that kidnapped a random person and tortured them mentally. You did. Sean risked his own safety to get me out of that mindscape, and I don't want to fail him by killing him and his body off." I gripped the area where my heart was, being reminded of how Sean was the one that pushed me through the portal. Even though he was the injured one and though he wanted to be freed just as much as me. He stayed behind to deal with Anti all on his own in such a weakened state. The most noble yet foolish thing anyone could have done.

"I… I didn't plan on killing you." I looked up at him, hearing Anti whispear that line. I asked him to repeat that. "I said I didn't want to kill you!" He stated in a louder tone. "I only wanted to use you so I could lure out Dark. I had no intention of killing you."

"Yeah, right." I stated sarcastically.

He glared down at me. "Do you really believe that if I wanted to have you dead, I would allow you to escape me everytime I caught you? There was a reason where even though I had you in my grasp, I didn't off you right then and there." He started to explain to me. "I kept you asleep in that cabin because I didn't want to harm your physical body. Your mental state would mean nothing, no matter how much damage you received. But if you had died in that dreamworld, you would have woken up."

I wasn't sure if it was just the fact I was tired or if I had been in the forest for far too long. Strangely though, he did make a lot of sense. He clearly had the power to kill me at my own home if he wanted. He could have killed me in that cabin as well the moment I woke up. But… he didn't. Come to think of it, other than a lock door there really wasn't that much in regards to a defense system. Did that mean he really wasn't obsessed with hurting me as I thought? Or perhaps he was just aware that I would get lost in the woods and would have no trouble finding me. "I didn't feel the need to kill you. You didn't do anything to me personally. Sure, you saved Dark and let him live with you, but that was more of a circumstantial scenario that you found yourself in."

"B-but you still did some damage!" I protested. "You killed the other egos! You tore off Jackieboy's head!"

"Ha!" Anti laughed. "I didn't **kill **them, I just corrupted them as you described. Wrapped their minds so they obeyed me. When it came to actual murder, you and the outside parties did that. Well, yeah, I took Chase and Jackieboy, but really they were getting on my nerves. Plus, they were really going to kill you, so I had to intervene."

"So you saved me by killing them?"

Anti rolled his eyes. "They were alter egos! They weren't real, just fictional characters that Sean made up for the fanbase to use as their playthings. Me included." He adjusted himself in his binds again. "They always say, '_Glitch Bitch this.' _or '_Glitch bitch that.' 'Go away.' 'Leave Jack alone!' _I know what they say about me, what they made me out to be. I stopped caring a long time ago about pleasing them."

I never really thought of it that way, it was the same as Dark. So many people viewed Anti and Dark as the bad guys, the evil personas of Mark and Jack. And yet, no one really bothered to ask themselves why they did it. Why do they torture those two so much? Surely, there must have been some reason. But who ever asked their side of their stories? Probably no one, as I realized now. No one is born or created good or evil, we just become that way through experiences. That is what I always believed at least. And… some parts of what Anti said were true. He may have killed Jackie and Chase, but it was myself that killed Marvin, Robbie and Jameson while Sean ended up stabbing Schneep. As for the YouTuber himself… I hoped he was still alive in that mind of his, but I never really understood how the mindscaped worked after I was gone.

"You are supposed to be the bad guy." I admitted. "It doesn't help your case since you crashed into my house and kidnapped me then trapped me in a mental world where I saw the other egos die and then glitch back under your control to kill me." I could hear him mutter a 'Just like everyone else'. I sighed as I looked up at him, some sympathy on my face. "Not everyone wants you gone. You are still one of the alter egos. There are those that like you and see you in a different light."

He lifted his head, looking over at me from his shoulder. His face started to grow curious now as he looked at me. "Why are you talking to me like that? I doubt even you believe I deserve to be spared."

"Maybe… maybe not." I shrugged. "But, I will say what you did to me wasn't as bad as Dark. He manipulated me to the very end. At least with you, you made me aware that I had no control from the start. So I have to give you credit there. And at least you actually had me go into many different worlds rather than force me to stay in one area. I felt I had a bit more freedom, even if at times it seemed I was lost." A small smile crept up on my face as I admitted that. I leaned against the tree trunk and sighed. "Actually, you and Dark are more similar than you believe. But there are significant differences between you guys in method and personality. Ironically Dark is seen as a romantic figure even though he's manipulative and egotistical. However, you have a more outgoing and… insane personality but you always have fun whenever you are up to something. Between you and Dark, I think I would take my chances with you."

Anti was silent after I finished my explanation. I guess he wasn't sure how to process what I said. It must have been the first time someone viewed him that way and made comparisons to him and Dark. Eventually, he scoffed again but still looked my way. "Dark is a social manipulator and a cunning liar. Why you have him of all people stay with you is beyond even me."

"What we have is complicated, and how we got to that point is even more complex. But admittedly, I don't mind the set up me and him have. I wish he would be more open with me, but I get that being mysterious is part of his character. Even though I'm sure he is just as alive now as he was before." I sighed, looking in the direction where Dark had gone. He was gone for a while now and it was starting to make me nervous. He should have come back by that point but he was still scouting the area. I suppose he wanted to be through, though we really had to get back home as soon as we could.

"Speaking of which," Anti looked over to the woods that I was staring at. I'm sure he must have been curious about Dark's whereabouts as was I. I looked up at him as he took a deep breath before asking me something. "Was what he did… really worse than what I did? It's always been that way, really. The two of us competing, fighting over who's better than the other. But, I'm really curious to know what he did to you before I had my hands on you."

I was pretty caught off guard with his question. I was actually surprised that he would ask those things. Then again, maybe he was just bored with staying in that net. Dark was still nowhere to be found and it seemed like it was peaceful. Killing the time didn't seem like a bad idea as we were forced to wait. So, I went on and told him the story of how Dark and I met. I didn't go into every detail, that story was a long one. I just went on and got the important parts. I started by telling him how I met Dark in the woods near the mansion they fought in. I returned there to retrieve my sketch and phone, but when I saw Dark I had to bring him home to help heal him. When I did, I took his ring, the source of his power. I transitioned to me going to stay with my sisters for a bit so we could put on our anniversary for our mother's nonprofit. Markiplier ended up sending me an invitation to this party he was throwing where it was just me and his other alter egos (with a few extra characters). I told him about how it turned into a murder myrstery party and everyone began dying left to right. First Mark himself, then Ed Edgar, Bim Trimmer, The Host, Googleipler, Dr. Iplier and Wilford. I told him how they all died and that Dark had planned it all along. Everytime I went to sleep, he would force me into that reality. Yet even when I was awake, he would be watching me and messing with my head. By the time I figured out his ploy, the damage had already been done. Still, I had to get him out of my mind, so I traveled back to the manor, heading into a secret cellar with many tunnels down below and faced him with Wilford's help. His sacrifice is what made me expel Dark from my mind.

I then went to explain how even after that dreamscape was shattered, Dark was still haunting me during that event. I brought up the Scavenger to Anti, and how it nearly killed my sister and went on a rampage. The only way I was able to get rid of it was with the help of Dark. He was able to scare the creature away, but it did escape nonetheless. We then came to a deal that he would protect me and kill that creature that killed my parents. In exchange, I let him live with me and when the time comes, I guess I would have to give my soul to him? To be honest, it wasn't really clear what Dark planned on doing to me after he achieved his end of the deal. Most likely he may just end up killing me, but it wasn't like I could get out of the deal now.

When I looked at Anti after finishing the story, his features were frozen. It was as if he couldn't believe the story I had just told him. Then again, I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't been the one to live through it. He swallowed something in his mouth as he looked at me, ready to ask questions. "Didn't think he'd go that far...especially hiding himself as..." He paused as he trailed off, possibly trying to cope with the fact that Dark disguised himself as Damien. Even I was devastated when I found out. I guess it was true what they say; keep your friends close but your enemies closer. I thought that Damien was a great companion, only to find out that Dark was under the mask and he became one of my greatest adversaries.

"What he did… killing the other egos I mean. It was no different than what you did to yours. But at least you gave them a second chance rather than just offing them from the start." I admitted, hugging myself. Was I actually defending Anti, after everything he did to me and the other Septiceye egos? Maybe I was losing my mind, and yet there's a part of me that can't exactly say he was worse than Dark. "With you, at least you had the decency to show yourself to me from the start rather than staying in the shadows and watching me."

I heard him tsking, raising his brow at me. "Dark's origins are covered in mystery and are cryptic as hell. Even I don't know that much about his backstory, not that I care though. He's an asshole through and through, no changing that. You however, seem to be the only person that he didn't just kill on the spot."

"I… guess I do feel kind of special." I muttered, kicking at the grass below me. "But I know he only sees me as another human. I'm probably nothing to him. I don't even know why he really bothers to stay by my side." I admitted bluntly.

Anti shrugged. "He always hides in the shadows and prefers to keep to himself. That's how he is." In a way, he wasn't wrong. I didn't exactly see Dark as a loner, but I definitely couldn't picture him hanging out with too many people at a time. We barely spent much time together anyways, but that was to be expected. I didn't accept his terms because it meant I was going to get a friend out of the ego. I only did it since it was the only way I could get him to stop mentally breaking me. We did our own thing, and as long as it didn't interfere in our everyday life that was okay. Yeah, I'll admit I did tend to worry about him at times whenever he went out. It was more so that I was scared Mark's body would be hurt, though. Was it wrong for me to worry about Dark at all? Thinking about it now though, he did do everything he could to find me and help me get back home. He even listened to my request about keeping Anti alive, so maybe it did mean something? I didn't even know anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard that howling again, but this time it was closer than before. Anti noticed it too because I heard him growling through the net. "Oh, shit… don't tell me those things have found us."

I glanced back up at him, clearly he was on edge but why? "Why are you so scared, they're probably just wolves." I tried to assure him. It didn't have any effect though.

"Those things are far worse than wolves. They're Hellhounds!"

"Hellhounds?" I repeated, hearing the howling grow louder. "You mean like demon dogs?"

"Oh, they are very demonic. If you thought a Scavenger was bad, those beasts are not to be messed with. Especially if they hunt in a pack." So that was why he was looking out into the woods, he must have realized that those demon dogs were close. Now that I thought about it, those creatures must have been the ones responsible for tearing apart those camping sites. Which meant that if they found us… the howling continued to grow louder and louder, as if the source was coming our way. Anti frantically wiggled in his net, trying to desperately get out of it. "Shit, shit… they're coming this way already! We have to get out of here. Now!" Anti barked.

I stayed where I was, shaking in fear as I knew that whatever was coming our way, was fast approaching us. I looked over, seeing the bushes rustling nearby. I was frozen in fear as the howls soon turned into that of hungry growls.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I remained where I was, hugging the tree that I shared with Anti. The bushes kept rustling as the growls grew in volume. Eventually, a slim yet large animalistic figure emerged, coming into the moonlight for me to see. I saw for myself what kind of monster we were dealing with. It appeared like a female lion, in size and muscle. The fur it had was ragged and dirty, definitely unkempt. As it approached me, I saw chunks of it's hair removed, noticeable bald spots all over. The ears were flat on it's side, and there were bite marks on them. Yellow sockets were all I saw in the eyes, no pupils or any trace of other feelings. All it had was hunger, wanting to devour what it hunted. The teeth were sharp, pointed and the tongue was just as long. It growled, stalking close to me as more soon jumped out of the bushes.

Anti was still struggling in the net, but he made no progress in his attempt to escape. "Gah! Damn this net!" He growled as he kept gripping the flaming rope, only to pull back from the burns. I was practically shaking, scared out of my mind as there were now ten of those creatures approaching us. They definitely lived up to their names as HellHounds. I wanted to scream for Dark, I needed him here. He was the only one that could have taken care of those mutts. I looked around, hoping he would appear from the trees like last time. But I didn't see him anywhere, and it made me realize that I could very well be on my own. "Get up higher!" Anti yelled at me. I looked up at him, as he stared down with concern. "Climb the tree up to my branch. They can't climb up trees!"

I looked back at the creatures, as they were about ready to pounce on me, I turned up and gripped the base of the tree, trying to get myself up as high as I could. I was never really one for climbing trees, I'll admit. My brother and Sage were way better than I was. Again, I wasn't the most physically fit person and usually anytime I climbed up, it took a lot out of me just to heave myself onto a branch. Thankfully, there were plenty of branches all mingled together, so finding some footing wasn't so difficult. Though it was a pain just to lift myself up from branch to branch. The HellHounds kept growling, clawing at the tree as they tried to get to me. I didn't want to give up, I needed to get as high as I could if it meant staying away from those mutts.

I got up on the same branch that Anti was being hanged from. The creatures jumped up and tried to bite him, but they were a few inches between him and their jaws. "Fuck, where is he?!" He growled, looking around. I assumed he was referring to Dark, and I didn't blame him. They had us completely surrounded, clawing at the bark as they stood up on their hind legs, growling at us as they tried to get us down with their voices. I wasn't sure what to do, I never dealt with such a wild animal before. Sure, I had some dogs jump on me and even tried to bite me, but that was all playful mannerisms with smaller animals. These creatures were not interested in head pats or tummy rubs, they just wanted to eat. With their height and their numbers, there was no possible way I could take them on all by myself. The only choice I had was to wait for Dark, hoping he was close by.

"Get off, ya mutts!" Anti hissed as he kicked them. He had managed to adjust his position in the net so he was sitting, but that meant that they could get at him easier. He managed to kick them in the face, but it would not be enough for them to stay down. They were clearly determined to eat us, lashing with their teeth. "Where the fuck is that son of a bitch?!" He snarled as he looked around. I held onto the trunk of the tree, it was the only safest place I could think of. I looked back at Anti, wondering how long he could keep up defending himself. I felt bad for him, the more I looked his way. He probably could have taken them all on his own, if he wasn't restricted. At that moment, I felt like I had to release him from his imprisonment. If Dark didn't show up, Anti could have been the next best thing to take down that pack. But if I tried to touch the net again, I would no doubt be burnt.

Anti screamed in pain as one of the hounds finally managed to get him, biting him in the leg. He snarled as he tried to get it off, but its teeth were bared into his skin. Anti could hardly get it off in that net, and it seemed the mutt wasn't close enough to be caught in the fiery rope. I saw how much blood was already pooling from the bite. I couldn't let him get hurt, or eaten for that matter. I had to risk it. "Get away!" I moved over, kicking the dog right in the nose. It was enough for it to let go of the leg and fall back to the ground, whining in pain for a brief moment. The others were still growling, trying to get at us and knowing that they could, it only made them that much more determined. I looked back to see Anti's leg, it was bleeding but there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment. I scooted closer to Anti, trying to get to him as much as I could. At the very least, we could keep each other company until Dark arrived. The dogs below us became more restless, they were not giving up on their free meal.

As I was near Anti's net, I looked behind me to notice that the branch we were both on was starting to become loose. I gasped, seeing that the weight of the two of us was causing it to bend to the point it would snap. I looked over at Anti, and without a second though attempted to get him out of the net. If we were going down, he would stand a better chance if he were free. I went to the rope that held the net together, preparing for myself to get burnt again. The moment I touched the leash however, I was slightly surprised by how it felt. The rope was still hot, but it wasn't a burning sensation like the net lines. It felt closer to the warmth of a lightbulb rather than the burning of a fire. That must have been the weak point of the net I figured. So, I did my best and went to work at untying it. I had to do all I could if it meant that Anti could get and take out that pack. I was nearly done with loosening it until I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I screamed in agony as I looked down, one of the HellHounds pounced up and bit into my leg, just like Anti.

"You asshole!" Anti growled as he tried to kick the dog on my leg. He was missing by a few inches, shaking the branch as he tried to get the creature off of me. I tried kicking it as well but it was hanging on there. I kept hanging onto the branch, doing my best to get it off of me. All of that motion took care of the branch as Anti and I felt gravity take us down to the ground. The HellHounds scattered away from us, but were still pretty close. The fall wasn't that far, but it did hurt. I managed to get up, staying on my legs but winced at the pain. My eyes drifted to my left side, which was now freed from the dog's jaws. I looked below me, seeing that I had landed on the HellHound. It wasn't breathing, and its neck had jerked in the wrong direction. I must have crushed it on impact as we were falling. At least that took care of one of those beasts, and I can actually barge and say that I managed to kill one of them. Maybe not in the most bad ass of ways, but it still counted as an actual kill.

My leg still hurt, as some blood was coming out from the wound. Thankfully I could still move it around, but I had to take care of the mark soon. I looked over at Anti to see how he was doing. The net that was on him was no longer holding him down, he managed to get out but he was struggling to get up. I checked around to see the HellHounds growling at us, ready to pounce once again. There were nine of them that were still strong while it was me and Anti, with the two of us wounded. They snarled, drooling as they readied their hind legs and were prepared to make another attack. I tried backing up as much as I could, only for my back to hit the tree we fell from. One of the HellHounds was savage enough to jump from the pack and rush over to me. I cried out, holding myself as I thought the monster was going to bite at me again. I prepared the best I could for the coming attack, but it wasn't necessary. Before me a wall of fire briefly appeared, separating me and Anti from the HellHound. I blinked, seeing the fire began to die down but kept the creatures at bay. My eyes looked over the trail that the flames came from, and that was where I saw Darkiplier, holding out his palm as some embers flew around his fingers.

At first, I was happy to see him. I thought he would have been able to take care of the other HellHounds. However, as he approached us and I saw him in the moonlight, I noticed his body. His clothes were torn up, being scratched with pieces of fabric missing. With his skin exposed, I noticed bite marks and even claw scars on him. He wasn't that bloody, thank god. But he certainly was hurt, no doubt by those animals. I wanted to try and get to him, help him out if I could. I found the strength to at least stand on my legs. Despite the bite mark, I was able to at least hold myself. About two of the Hellhounds ran towards Dark, opening their jaws as they tried to make him their next meal. Dark however was quicker, and threw a wave of his fire towards them. The blast caused them to be set on fire, making them whine and howl in pain as they rolled on the ground to put themselves out.

It was up to the rest of us to take care of the mutts and chase them off. I saw one coming my way, figuring I was probably an easy target. I wasn't going to go down easily though, but I had to think fast. I noticed the branch that we fell from, lying right next to me. My hands reached over to it and picked up what I could. It was pretty heavy, but that only meant it would do the trick. When the HellHound was pretty close to me, I used the branch to swing at it, sending it flying as the twigs cut up the muzzle. It seemed to have been enough to let it stay away from me.

Anti was holding his own as well. One of the hounds leapt his way, but he managed to kick it in the face, leaping onto it and pinning it to the ground. The HellHound tried to nip at Anti in defense, but Anti was much stronger than such a mutt. He snarled, using his clawed hands to slash at the chest and stomach of the hound. It howled in pain as it's insides started spilling out. Anti kicked the body, showing it off to the remaining pack. Two of the HellHounds were burnt alive, one got cut open, another broke its neck and one had a badly scratched up face. The remaining HellHounds looked at the scene before them, backing up slowly as they whined and growled. It seemed they realized that with their numbers decreasing, they wouldn't be able to take us down anytime soon. The remaining six ran over to the bushes, disappearing and leaving the three of us alone. I began to pant, feeling the adrenaline leaving my body. I didn't know how, but I was able to evade death once again. Though I did have to give credit to Dark and Anti, there was no way I could have taken on that pack by myself.

Dark started to come closer to us, wincing a bit as he walked. Anti also stood up, glaring in Dark's direction. "Finally, could you have shown up any later?"

Darkiplier responded with a growl as he looked at the glitching man. "Don't give me that, you wannabe demon!"

"You're the one that fucking left her!" Anti shouted. "She could have gotten killed."

"I came back as soon as I could, but was jumped by a few of those HellHounds!" Dark explained. The two of them glared down at one another, their hatred strong.

Anti was about to say something else as he took a step towards Dark. However, I heard his leg give out a snap, and he began to pant as he fell onto his knees. "Gagh! Fuck-Fucker broke my leg." Anti hissed. Dark was about to step towards Anti, only to wince in pain before he fell to his knees, landing face first on the ground. Anti saw it before his eyes and huffed. "Just great…" They were both tired and wounded, clearly the fight with those monsters gave them more injury than what they were worth.

I hurried over to where they were, but it was slow as my leg lagged behind me. I was still in slight pain from the bite one of those HellHound gave to me, but I had to put up with it as much as I could. I ran over to Anti first, since he was still conscious and checked him over. He looked over at me, seeing me coming his way. I looked over at his leg, seeing it bleeding from the wound and possibly broken. "Is it broken or sprained?" I asked, looking it over.

"Stupid mutt broke my left leg…" he gripped his injury as he growled. "It hurts like a bitch."

"If you can still feel the pain, then that should be good." I tried to assure him. I turned back over at Dark to see that he was still knocked out. Hopefully he would be alright for now, but all three of us needed medical attention. Though that would be hard when we ourselves had no such supplies and any form of civilization. At the moment, we were on our own. I looked back at Anti's bite mark, it was pretty big and bleeding in some areas still. I just hoped that it wasn't infected. "If I had some peroxide, a needle and threat and some bandages I could try and patch it up." I sighed, knowing full well I didn't have any of that.

"What about you?" I looked at Anti as he raised a brow my way. "You also got bit? And that fucker over there is in far worse condition than I am." He then pointed at Dark's body.

"Maybe so, but it isn't like there's anything we can do. We're too far away to find any medical help and there's no way we can walk in these conditions." I gave a sigh of defeat. I looked at his leg again, seeing that at the very least, I could try and stop the bleeding if not slow it down. I needed some sort of bandage of at least a cloth. I could have used some of his clothes, but he barely had any on him. Dark's were too tattered to really make any difference so that only left… I bit my lip, knowing what I had to do but I wasn't a huge fan. At the very least it could help. "Hang on…" I took off my shirt first, beginning to rip it to shreds.

Anti instantly blushed, trying to back away from me but his injury wouldn't allow him. "W-what are-" He trailed off, clearly seeing my upper half only with a bra on.

"Calm down," I told him in a nonchalant tone. This wasn't my first time that I had to use my clothes to wrap around an injured person. It wasn't ideal, but it was all I could think of. Once I tore my shirt as much as I could, I used the wraps to hold onto Anti's leg, covering where the bite mark was. Not the best wrapping job, but hopefully it should be enough until we could find better supplies. "There, that should at least slow down the bleeding."

Anti looked back up at me, his blush clear on his face. His eyes scanned down to where the shirt was wrapped around his leg. "W-why did you… you didn't have…" he trailed off, not sure what to say to me at this point. I sighed as I sat next to him, but kept a bit of distance to not make him uncomfortable.

"You did help out with the HellHounds. I don't think we would have made it without your help."

He shifted slightly, keeping his gaze anywhere but towards me. "You… he would have been fine." He mentioned Dark.

"True, but you also got hurt as a result of those creatures. I know it isn't much, but if you were willing to take care of a few of them for us… then again, you probably did it for your own survival." I laughed slightly. I looked down at the ground, then over at my own leg with its own wound. "I don't know what I'll do about Dark, but I can at least help you and myself…" I winced, looking at my shorts and wondered if they would even be enough for such a large opening. Plus I wasn't sure how comfortable I was exposing my underwear at Anti. A bra was okay but at that point I would be half naked. I didn't seem to have any other choice though, as embarrassing as it may be.

I reached up to my belt line, ready to take off the shorts for my wound. Before I could, a hand stopped me. I looked up to see Anti, still blushing with his eyes off of me, but he spoke. "W-wait… let me help." He let my hand rest at my side as I watched him. He grunted as he rubbed the back of his neck, forcing himself to stand up and lifting his own hand. I watched as a small green ball appeared within his palm. The orb soon morphed and formed a tail at one end with a blue pupil on the other. I gasped, seeing the green eyeball coming to life. I knew it all too well. "A Septiceye…" I looked back up at Anti, my eyes still bewildered. "I didn't know you could summon them of your own will."

He gave me a small smirk. "It takes a bit of energy to muster, but they are great helpers with spying on others. But, they have more to them." He set the green eyeball down on the ground, in the direction where Dark was. The sentient body part wiggled its way over to Dark, with its chirping noises. Once it approached the other demon, the eyeball began to glow a bright green, radiating a light around itself. Soon, Dark's body began to glow with such an aurora. The glowing appeared for a moment, then disappeared only to reappear around the two again after a moment. I watched this process, and noticed that the blood on Dark's body began to disintegrate. His wounds were closing up as well, slowly but it was getting the job done. I was impressed that an eyeball could hold such power. Hopefully Dark would be alright after that healing spell that Septiceye was giving him. I jumped a bit when I felt something slimy on my leg where the wound was. I looked down and almost freaked out when I saw another Septiceye slithering down my leg, chirping happily as it started to admit the same glow around itself and around the bite mark. I could feel the platelets in me closing up my wound, the blood cells forming together to produce new tissue. The little punctured holes got smaller as the blood dried up and was wiped clean from my skin all together.

When the wound was finally gone, I watched as the Septiceye pulled away from me and headed over to where Dark was. It joined its friend and the two of them worked together to help heal his wounds. I moved my once injured leg around, amazed with how much better it felt. I wasn't sure what it was those eyeballs used to heal me, but the end results were the best so I didn't care. I looked back over at Anti, he was just watching the two Septiceye healing Dark. He didn't say anything, he just watched. I noticed the shirt around his leg was still there, some blood bleeding through. "Aren't you going to use the Septiceyes to heal your own leg?" I asked him.

He just kept staring at Dark, not even trying to look my way. He just watched as the eyeballs were fixing up the red demon. "I wanted to use my energy to heal you and him. Save the rest for when we have to get out of here…" I was kind of surprised by his answer. He probably had more than enough power to heal himself and escape us if he really wanted to, and yet here he was, watching his own minions take care of me and Dark. This feral demon that possessed someone's body and attacked us seems to have been tamed. He was helping us out of his own free will. I couldn't believe that this beast was the same guy that put me through hell and back and stalked me and Dark in the woods only a few hours ago. "You know…" he began a new sentence. "I don't get why you helped me…" He sounded genuinely confused, not that I blamed him. I guess in a way, I would be curious as well if the roles were reversed.

I shifted my position and smiled. "Like I said, you could have tried to run away when the HellHounds were attacking us, but you stayed and fought. Maybe it was the talk we had before those things came to us, but… I guess I feel kind of bad for you. I still don't forgive you for everything you did to me… but I guess I can kind of get how desperate you were…" I rubbed the back of my neck. It probably wasn't the best answer I could give but it was the only one I could have come up with at that moment. "Thanks… for helping me and Dark. I know that he can take care of himself and would have been able to heal on his own… but we would have been here till daybreak if it wasn't for your Septiceyes." I turned back, seeing that Dark no longer had any wounds or blood on his body. Once he was all healed up, the Septiceyes closed themselves up and shriveled up to dust. It was slightly unsettling to see, but it seemed they served their purpose and there wasn't much they could do.

I stood up and walked over to Dark, looking him over and grabbing his wrists. I checked the radial pulse, hoping that it wasn't slow. Thankfully, it was maintaining a good rhythm. "He should be alright now," I assured Anti, who had walked up behind me. "Looks like he's still knocked out though…"

Anti scoffed. "Must have taken a lot of his energy just to fight off those dogs."

I sighed nervously. "Guess that means we can't rely on him to bring us back home right away." I looked above us, seeing the red moon shining down on us. It hardly moved at all even after everything that had happened. "I'm not sure how long he will be out for though, but I don't want to risk waking him up in such a state. It's better to let him rest and recover his strength."

"You'll let him rest even though you want to go home now?" Anti raised a brow.

I looked back over at him and spoke. "I won't be able to wake him up, he's a heavy sleeper."

"Figures…" He shook his head, looking over at the woods. My eyes were still on him, wondering what he was going to do next. He looked back over at me, with his ears dropping down. "Do you… see me and Dark as bad guys?"

I was caught off guard by his question, but it seemed that he wanted to bring it up due to what I told him. I took a step closer to him, thinking about my answer. "Honestly, I don't even know what the hell you two are at this point. Egos. Demons. Some sort of strange virus or split personality gone rouge. But… I guess you two aren't… all bad if that makes any sense." His ears raised up, looking over at me. He wanted me to explain more, so I had no choice but to do so. "Dark could have stayed away and waited at home for me to come back. But he traveled all the way across the countries just to find me to help bring me to my house. He even agreed with my decision to spare you and to bring you with us. And even when you had the chance to run away and leave us for those HellHounds, you stayed and fought with us. You even used your powers to heal us before yourself. Call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure a real bad guy wouldn't have done those things."

Anti looked down at his clawed hands, before turning his focus on me. He let out a sad chuckle. "But we still did bad things, right?"

I gave a shrug. "I won't lie, you two are far from being saints. But, you aren't complete sinners either, just complex. Everyone is like that now and again." I walked closer to him, reached out my hand and laid it on top of Anti's. We looked into each other's eyes, though he was more confused as I tried my best to assure him. I didn't give him any smiles though, however, my words were enough of comfort. "You don't have any actual place to stay, do you?" I flat out asked him. He froze at that question and turned away, trying to avoid eye contact now. I titled my head, waiting for a verbal answer. But his actions were clear as day. "I meant it when I said you could live with me and Dark. It may be a bit cramped, but there should be enough room for the three of us. You can have a roof over your head, have warm meals, a nice bed to sleep in. And we even have a big backyard for you to run around in. There are tall trees and bushes that act as a fence between the neighbors yards, so it should give you some privacy."

Anti looked back over at me, his ears twitching as I mentioned the pros of my house. But his face seemed unconvinced. "You want me to live under the same roof with Darkiplier? I don't know if you've noticed, but the two of us aren't that close."

"Trust me, I've seen that for myself." I assured him. "But, he will have to put up with it. He's a guest at my house as you will be. It's my house, so what I say goes. And if I want you to stay with me, you can. I'm not asking for your trust or friendship… you can live at my place. At least until you can separate from Sean. Okay?"

Once again, his ears went down, and his gaze fell to the ground. He seemed unsure still but his hands clenched mine, showing me he was considering it. "You… said that there is food?"

I gave a curt nod. "Yeah, real food. I tend to go grocery shopping once a week. There will be plenty of snacks too." I tried to persuade him with the power of food. It seemed to have been enough for him to turn back to me and gave me a smile.

"Alright, I'll stay. But only for the food." He tried to defend himself. I rolled my eyes at the comment, but it was official nonetheless. I tried to hold back a snicker, but it escaped me.

"In that case, we better keep going. There's still a lot of ground to cover and it's not like we can use Dark to help us." I turned around and headed towards the red demon. Grabbing him and trying to pick him up, only to remember how heavy he was when he was unconscious. "Geez, I forgot how heavy he is…" I grunted, trying to pick him up but he only fell back to the ground. "I forgot, I had my bike to help me last time…"

"You didn't have a problem with lifting him up before, but you do now?" Anti questioned me.

"Hey, I had a lot more energy back then. I've been running and even fighting for my life since entering this forest." I tried to defend myself. "Even so, I don't know how we'll be able to carry him through the forest. It will be a long way yet until we can reach a town or city. And even if we do, we'll need to find a way to get out of Ireland and head back to Minnesota." I noted as I tried to think what our best approach was. We had been walking for a very long time already and all I ever saw were ruined campsites. At such a rate, I wasn't sure where any towns or other buildings were located. Plus, how would we even get back to my home state? I had no actual identification or passport, so getting a boat or a plane would be out of the question. And I would want to try and find a way to get back without notifying my sisters or brother, they will just be furious and beyond worried.

Anti walked up to where Dark and I were. He looked down at me and I was curious what he was going to say. "There… is another way we can go."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He put on a small smile, trying to be genuine. "Dark isn't the only one with powers of teleportation." He held out his right hand, letting his fingers spread out and his skin being enveloped in the same green glow that the Septiceyes gave off. His green sclera was glowing as well, and in a few moments, a small orb of the same color appeared before us. Growing bigger by the second until a huge green spiral wormhole was in our way. I was pretty impressed, so much my eyes went wide. "Whhhhat?! I didn't know you could do that!" I pointed at it as I was still mesmerized.

"It takes a bit of energy, but not too much." Anti explained. So that must be why he didn't use his own energy to heal himself with the rest of us. He wanted to save it for a portal. "This should bring us back to your home. I may have only seen it once, but that's enough for me to memorize it." I wonder if he had to use a lot of energy just to transport us to such a large distance. "Come on, let's take this old suit through. Hold on tight." Anti advised as he picked up one of Dark's sides while I grabbed the other. "Let's get outta here." Anti proceed.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I nodded. The two of us heaved Dark and dragged him to the portal. We both stepped through at the same time, together. It was only one giant leap but when we walked out, I found myself back inside my living room. I checked around my surroundings, making sure every detail was there so I knew it wasn't an illusion. It was kind of dark still, so I had to search for a light to flip on. Everything seemed to have been my old house, the living room and kitchen were connected, the small hallway that had my room, the bathroom and what was once my parents room. Even the smell of Oliver in my room, as I peaked in to see him sleeping on my bed. My face lit up, knowing I truly was home. I had never felt so glad to be back in my own house.

It took a bit of time to set things up though. Before I could even try to relax, I had to get Dark and Anti settled in. First, he and I helped Dark into the bedroom across from me, laying him on the mattress. We agreed to let him sleep for the time being, guessing he would be able to wake up tomorrow morning. The two of us walked out of the room as I quietly shut the door. "He should be fine now, thanks to you. I think if we give him some time to rest, he should wake up tomorrow."

Anti nodded, pleased with that answer. "What about you?

"Well, aside from the fact that I'm going to be steering clear of camping and hiking for a good while, and may develop a fear of large dogs, I say I'm doing pretty well all things considered." I shrugged with a hint of sarcasm. "At least I'm not hurt anywhere else. I just need some rest, I think we could all use it."

"That makes two of us," Anti agreed, looking down at his leg that was still wrapped up in my shirt. "I think the wound finally stopped bleeding… thanks, again for that." He blushed, trying to keep his gaze away from my half naked upper body.

"Do you have any energy left to make a Septiceye to heal yourself?" I asked him. He tried to test it, holding out his palm and focusing to try and make another green eyeball. He grunted a bit, trying to form a glowing orb, but it was in semi-shape before it disappeared. He panted, holding his legs and sighed. He must have used up a lot of energy from healing us, the portal and even the fight with those HellHounds. I wasn't sure how long it would take him to recover just enough for his leg, but I didn't want him to have to be left with a makeshift wrap. I looked across the hall to the bathroom and got an idea. "Go sit down on the couch in the living room and wait for me, I'll be right there." I told him before heading into the bathroom. I rummaged through the closet searching for the materials I would need. Now that I had supplies, it should be enough to help out with his wound. I gathered what I needed and stepped out, heading into the living room where Anti was waiting for me on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, curious as he looked at the materials in my arms.

"Now that I have some actual medical equipment, this should do better properties on your leg. I got some cotton balls, some actual bandages and…" I looked over the bottle of peroxide, checking the label and practically snickered as I saw the text.

"What's so funny?" Anti raised a brow as he saw how much I was trying not to lose my voice. I ended up showing him the label, making him see that it was an antiseptic medicine. When he read it, he too joined in on our laughter. It was so strange, the two of us laughing over a pun when not that long ago he was chasing and hunting me down. Then again, this wasn't a bad turn. It was far better than how Dark and I reached a mutual agreement.

After a few deep breaths to regain our breathing, I began to work on his wound. I took off the remains of my shirt and dabbed some of the peroxide on a few cotton balls. "This may sting a bit, but it's to ensure the wound doesn't get infected." I then dabbed them lightly on the open wounds. Anti responded by grunting slightly and biting his lips. "Sorry, I know it hurts but this pain could be worse…"

"Tell me about it," Anti winced. Once the medicine was on his wound, I reached over and grabbed the new bandages. I wrapped the wounded leg up with the clean ones and smiled. Normally, I would have tried to sew the wound with some thread, like I did with Dark a while back. However, I didn't want to do it to a conscious patient. Plus, I figured it would be a bit of a waste since Anti would just use his powers to heal the wound once he got his energy back. It was just a temporary fix until he could heal it himself. Once the leg was all cleaned up, I stepped back. It was much better looking now. "Thanks… I'm surprised you had all of this stuff."

"My dad was an EMT, so he had a bunch of supplies like these. He taught me a few skills in case of emergencies. Does it feel better?"

"Much," Anti nodded.

"I would have sown it, but I didn't think it would be necessary since you would end up healing it yourself once you can. But at least it won't get infected or bleed through." I told him. "Do you need any pain pills? We have a few of those in case it acts up."

Anti shook his head and waved his hands. "No, really, I'm fine. You did more than enough for me." He sat his hands on his legs and sighed, looking at the ground with his ears falling flat. Was he still upset about the forest? I guess it would be a bit awkward when I invited him home after he was trying to chase me and kill Dark. But I couldn't just leave him there either. He was still possessing Sean, and if he got in trouble then so would Sean. And even if Dark didn't kill him right then and there, then someone or something else could have. In a way, I felt I had to look after him. I already had Dark, and when you have one you may as well get them all. I sat next to him on the couch, wanting to try and change the subject to get his mind occupied. "When you rest, it's best you elevate that leg with a pillow." I tried to advise him. "How long do you think it will be until you have enough energy to heal yourself?"

Anti looked back at me, at least he seemed interested in the conversation. "A couple of hours, once I get some rest. I would ask for a meal but I think I'll wait on that until morning."

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood for a midnight-" I trailed off, looking over at the clock to see that it was 2:17 in the morning. "Or… a two in the morning snack…" I sighed. I guess it was pretty late out while we were in Ireland. Then again, I wonder if it was much later or much earlier over there than here, what with the time difference and all. My eyes went back to looking over Anti's earrings that he was wearing. He must have noticed it as he raised a brow my way. "Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to stare… I was just looking at your earrings…"

"Earrings?" He questioned. "Oh! Right," he rubbed his earlobe to feel the pieces of jewelry. A look of curiosity sketched itself onto his face as he looked back at me. "Did he ever tell you about these?"

I shrugged. "Just bits and pieces, I pretty much figured out the rest myself. I know you have those earrings and he has that ring. And I'm assuming you and Dark originated from those gemstones in them." He listened closely as I kept my explanation. "I learned from Sean himself that he and Mark as well as a bunch of other YouTubers got those jewelry from a convention. Though I don't really know who made them, I know that there is some connection. Once they put those pieces of fashion-wear on, you and Dark took over their bodies. And now, your powers come from those gems."

His eyes went wide while his ears sprung up. I guess he was surprised with my statement, which meant I must have been spot on. "I'm impressed you found all of that out on your own."

"Well, Sean did help me put the pieces together… Does that mean you and Dark really did come from those gemstones?" I asked.

He looked over to the hallway, where Dark was sleeping in the room. He took a deep breath, eyes wandering to the ceiling. "To be honest… I don't really know." He admitted. "I mean… I have all the memories of Anti and even Jack, but… as for how I got in the earrings I couldn't tell you." His face was lost, he really wasn't lying. He didn't know his true origins? Was he really even Anti?

"So, you have amnesia?"

"Not exactly, I mean, I don't know every detail but I do have these… instances where I feel like I should know something."

"Like the Crown?" I asked him. He turned back to me, surprised written on his face again. "Dark told me you were fighting him at the manor because you wanted to claim this Crown that you believed he had. Is that true?"

He bit his lip, but nodded. "I don't know what it really is, but whenever I hear the name I feel like I should know it. Like… there's this sense of familiarity surrounding it and… I have this strong urge to get it for myself."

"But… you yourself don't know what it is?" I pointed out. He gave a huff of annoyance.

"That's why I was fighting him at the manor. Dark stated that he knew about this Crown, but claimed he didn't have it. I didn't believe him, this was a liar we're talking about. I just thought that if I could have gotten that Crown, maybe I could have figured out what happened. But, it's hard to look for something when you don't even know what you are searching for." He shrugged.

He did have a good point there. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about it myself. "I don't know what this Crown is or what it looks like. All I know is, it must be really important if you were willing to fight for it and do what you could to get it. I wouldn't be surprised if there were others like you and Dark out there that are looking for the same thing. Whether it's an actual object or just some sort of title, I can't help you there. However, maybe for now just don't worry about it too much. I mean, you're here now so why go after something you don't know about? Maybe, just reflect on you before you make any other life changing decisions." It was the best advice I could give to him. I didn't want him fighting with Dark anymore and I didn't want him running around trying to find something that he knows nothing about. It was best that we just focus on a new schedule to try and work around now that I had two new roommates.

"You aren't… going to tell Dark any of this, are you?" He asked, sounding a bit worried.

I gave a small smile. "Hey, if he keeps secrets from me, it's only fair I keep some from him." We both snickered at that answer.

"Thanks… Cosmo, right?"

I nodded. "I go by Cosmo on the internet, but my real name is Kate."

"I didn't know which one you prefer…" he admitted.

"Call me whatever you want, doesn't matter to me." I told him. I stood up from the couch, yawning and stretching my arms out. "I think we better get some rest while we can. Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep for the night." I lead him down the stairs into the den of the house. Taking him to the left, I led him to the only room of that side of the hallway. When I opened the door, I showed him a large bedroom. "This is usually where my brother sleeps, but for tonight you can have it. If you need anything, my room is just across from where Dark is sleeping."

Anti walked in, looking around before jumping onto the bed and cuddling into the blankets and pillows. I watched him snuggle into the covers, and I could have sworn I heard him purring. "Thanks Cosmo…" Anti said with a muffled moan.

I watched him for a bit, waiting for his eyes to close and his chest to rise and fall normally. I stood in the doorway for a few minutes, wanting to make sure he would be alright. When he seemed peacefully asleep, I slowly and quietly closed the door and headed back up the stairs to my room. Closing my own door behind me and turning on my light, I had awoken Oliver. He jumped from my bed and pounced on my leg, wagging his tail. I bent down to pick him up, stroking his shiny black fur. I really missed him, and apologized to him for leaving so suddenly. I sat at the edge of my bed for a while, just stroking Oliver's back to take that moment of calmness. I must have been gone for a full day, based on the time zone. It wasn't this late when I left and I knew it was daylight out in Ireland. I reached over to my bed stand and looked through my phone. I was relieved to have seen no messages from either my sisters or brother. At least they weren't trying to reach me and believed I was missing. Though I would have to come up with some sort of excuse for me to have not been picking up. I came up with the concept that I was having internet trouble over at the house and had to take care of it. Surely they would have believed that, and technically that is what happened in a way.

I checked the time on my phone as it was thirty minutes past two in the morning. I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose. So much has happened and for just a few hours, I wanted to sleep and not worry about waking up in a new location. I knew it was going to be hell tomorrow when Dark and Anti would wake up, but I was going to worry about that when morning broke. I shed off the remainder of my clothes and put on some new pajamas. Once I was all set, I wasted no time in jumping on my bed, covering myself with the duvet. Oliver hopped up and cuddled next to me, yawning. I was sure he wouldn't sleep too much but if it was by me he would be in bliss. I shut off the light in my room, laying on my pillow and laid there for a good while. I'll admit, it took a while for sleep to consume me. My mind was still racing with everything that had happened. Eventually, my brain realized it had to shut down and my eyes drifted my being to rest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It was the rays of the sun that had woken me up. I usually set an alarm to get me to wake up, but after the events of last night I decided to just sleep in as much as I could. I thought I had gotten some sleep, but to be honest, now and again my mind kept waking me up to remind me that the past two nights were not a nightmare. I really wanted to stay in bed, my body was not yet fully rested to even begin the day. Try as I might though, I refused to fall back asleep even though I was pretty comfy. Oliver stretched his limbs, yawning as he stood up on the bed, looking around before climbing off and heading to the door. That was my cue to get up and take him out to go to the bathroom. I got up, checking my phone to see the time. I was surprised to read that it was only 11:25 in the morning, way later than I thought it would have been. Then again, maybe it was a good thing that I overslept. Better to have gotten too much sleep than none at all, and in my case I needed what I could get.

I stretched my arms, trying to wake my body up as I headed to my dresser, getting out a pair of casual clothes for myself. Once that was taken care of, I opened the door and Oliver dashed into the living room, down the stairs and to the entryway. He already knew where to go at that point. It took me a while to take him up and let him go around the yard. He liked to take his time and mark pretty much every single tree he could. Sometimes it was annoying, but I liked walking with him outside. I did have to tug on his leash though when I needed him to go back inside. I thought that it was time for me to make something to eat, since I was pretty hungry and haven't really eaten anything since before I was kidnapped.

Oliver rushed upstairs, waiting in the kitchen so he could eat first. I had to climb up the stairs and get his food from the cabinet with his bowl. Once his dish was full, I set it down and he began to munch on the chow. He seemed just as hungry as I was right at that moment. It made me wonder if Dark was able to feed him and take him out while I wasn't here. Speaking of which, my head turned to the closed door of the other bedroom, where he was resting. It was almost noon, and even though I was a bit doubtful, I at least wanted to make sure he was alive. I walked over to the door, grasping at the handle and slowly turning it. The door opened, I peeked inside to see what I would find. I flew the door wider, looking in to see Dark was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking over his body. He grunted, checking over his skin.

"Oh, you're awake…" He slowly turned to face me, as I stood in the doorway. He grumbled as he got up onto his feet, standing there and trying to adjust himself. He no longer had the horns on his head, nor were his eyes red either. He looked like the original Darkiplier everyone knew and loved. I suppose now that it was morning and the Blood Moon wasn't out, he reverted to his normal form. At least normal according to him. Did that mean Anti changed back to his canon version?

"What happened?" I looked back at Dark who had snapped me out of my thoughts. He was really good at that. I figured he was the one out of the loop, so I had to fill him in.

"After you came to help us with the HellHounds, you fainted. Thankfully, you were able to recover and we brought you back here."

"We?" He asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"I'll explain later, how do you feel?" I tried to change the subject.

"I'm alive, if that answers your question." Dark told me, crossing his arms over his chest. "What about you?"

I waved my hand around, avoiding eye contact. "Well, mentally I'm a mess but I'm physically fine for the most part." I then looked back over at Dark, who was starting to walk out of the room and checked around the rest of the upper house. I followed close behind, wondering what he was doing now. He turned around to face me, scrunching up his face in pure disgust.

"What happened to that glitch?" He asked me sternly. So much for trying to steer clear of that conversation, but may as well rip the bandage off than drag it out. I explained to him what happened after he fainted. Anti was able to use his Septiceye minions to heal my wound and his, then he used what little energy he had left to summon a portal to bring us back home at nearly two thirty in the morning. Once Dark was all set in the bed, I showed Anti to his room downstairs and he has been asleep since. I waited to see what his response would be, anything in his voice or on his face. He was not pleased I could say that. His eyes narrowed at me, as he sighed. "So you allowed him into your house?"

"I did say that was the plan," I reminded him. I did tell Dark beforehand that Anti was going to be staying with us for the time being. "I know things changed, but I think he has proven himself that he can be trusted."

"I don't understand how you could allow such a creature into this house, especially after everything he has done to you and me." Dark growled under his breath, showing off his teeth as he scoffed.

"First of all, he's not a creature, his name is Anti. Besides, this is MY house, I have the right to decide who stays and who leaves." I stood my ground and this time, I was not planning on losing to Dark like the last times. I was going to fight for Antisepticeye, because he earned his right to stay with us. I gave an annoyed sigh. "Look, he has nowhere else to go and I don't want him staying in those woods, having the risk of being caught or hurt. Like I said, he's still possessing Sean as you are possessing Mark. I just want him to stay here until we can find a way to separate him and his host. The deal is still on, but there have been some changes. We're not keeping him as a prisoner, he is to be our guest. And if he does step out of line, you can intervene but not kill." I told him flat out.

Another groan escaped his lips as his eyelids made him look like he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation. "So, you expect me to share this building with that… glitch?" He slurred the name as if he said it like a racist word.

I rolled my eyes before commenting. "That glitched saved your life and mine back in that forest. Yes, he made mistakes, but he seems to want to make up for it. And that's good enough for me. He's staying with us Dark, and that's final!" I crossed my arms over my chest, showing him I meant business this time around. Dark kept growling under his breath as he looked at me, but I held out with a raised brow. We stood there like that, standing our ground but I made sure that I was not backing down.

He let out another grunt and turned away from me. "Fine, clearly I have no say on the matter at this point. But do not think I will be enjoying this new set up."

I gave a simple shrug. "I don't expect you two to become friends, but can you at least try to get along with one another? At least, on your end?" I asked him as nicely as I could. Dark scoffed as he waved his hand in my direction.

"Fine, fine. As long as he doesn't attack me, I won't attack him. But I still want my room as mine."

"Don't worry, I'll give him the downstairs. And he will have the same treatment that I am giving you. Meaning he will have to pull his own weight around here with chores and when my brother and sisters come over, you two will have to be out." I explained to him. I didn't want him thinking I was giving Anti any special treatment, he was still a demon like Dark. Though he was a bit more obedient and even kinder than the Marikplier ego, he was still a guest in my home. I had to make sure he and Dark knew that. Dark gave me a curt nod, but his eyes were still far from me. I knew he didn't like this new set up we had, but we all had to make it work somehow. Eventually, it would become our new normal for the time being. I sighed in relief, hoping we could somehow get along despite everything that had happened. "You hungry?" I asked.

He looked back over at me and nodded again. "What do you plan on making?"

"I figured we could have a big breakfast since I haven't eaten during my imprisonment. Bacon, eggs and hashbrowns sound good to you?"

"That does sound satisfying," he admitted in a quiet tone. "I assume he will be joining us?"

I nodded. "Anti will be joining us, you both fought against those HellHounds and used up your energy last night." I began to walk past Dark to head down the stairs. "I'll see if he's up and bring him up here. Then we can start making breakfast. Can you get the ingredients out?" I looked back, seeing him muttering under his breath as he went into the kitchen, he began to take out what we were going to have. I gave him a small smile before making my way down the stairs to head into the first floor. I wasn't sure if Anti was up yet, and if he was, would it have been a good idea to wake him up? I figured letting him sleep would have been the best idea, so he could have recovered more of his energy. However, having him get a full meal may also increase his stamina as well. I figured the least I could have done was check and make sure he was doing alright.

Once I was at the door leading to the bedroom, I knocked on the wooden material and slowly opened it. I checked inside to see if he was still sleeping. Though to my surprise, he was up. Sitting on the bed, he held out his injured leg. The bandages were off and the mark was visible. However, it was hard to get a full view of the wound as one of his Septiceyes was cleaning it up for him. I had just walked in on time to see the green eyeball finish its job before the glowing stopped. Anti gave a nod and smile at the little creature before it fell to the covers and shriveled into dust. That was when he turned his head in my direction and blinked. "Oh, hey. Didn't hear you come in." He stated as he tossed his legs over the bed and stood up.

I walked into the room, checking over his leg before staring back up at him. "I… wanted to check up on you and see if you were awake. I guess you must have recovered your energy to have healed yourself?" I pointed to where his wound once was.

He looked down at the skin for a brief moment before looking back my way. "Yeah, just enough to heal up the wound. Sleeping in such a soft bed really helped."

"So, you're all better now?" I asked him.

"For the most part, I'm still not fully recovered but I'm at least physically fine." He told me. He bent down and grabbed the wraps that were around his legs, holding them in his hands. He stared down at them as he bit his lip, it made me wonder what he was thinking. "Thanks… again for helping me…" He admitted with a slight blush.

I blinked as I was still surprised he was thanking me even now. Was it out of gratefulness or guilt? I wanted to assure him that he didn't have to act so humble now. I reached out, taking the bandages from him and put on a smile. "You don't have to keep thanking me, I told you you could stay with me and Dark and I'm keeping my word. That doesn't mean it will be a free ride, I do want you to help out around the house now and again." I told him as I made my way to the laundry room and placed the bandages in the trash. Anti followed right behind me, standing in the living room as I finished taking care of those wraps.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I kind of figured you wouldn't want me free loading…" He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Though I can't promise I'll be that good at manual labor."

I turned around to face him, still assuring him. "Don't worry, I'll teach you what to do and if you have any questions, you can feel free to ask me. Dark also has his own set of things to do around the house when I'm gone, so you won't be the only one." As I explained to him the details, I checked over Anti's body to see the changes that happened to him. Much like Dark, he was no longer in the same form from last night. He looked pretty similar to how his canon version was according to Jack and the fanbase, with some significant differences. His hair was still green though not as messy as it was when he was in his beast form. Thankfully his hands were no longer claws and his ears were normal size and shape again. His scleras were back to white, but his corneas were heterochromic. His left eye was green like his hair while the other was blue, much like the same color as Jack. There was also a noticeable scar across his neck, probably a reference to the cut he made as his symbol over Jack's body. Though it seemed more like a scar and not a bleeding wound. It was still noticeable, but didn't seem unpleasant to look at.

"Uh… is something wrong?" Anti asked me, sounding a bit weirded out. He must have noticed me staring at him, not that I blame him.

I looked up into his eyes and shook my head. "Sorry, I couldn't help but notice your new appearance." I laughed nervously.

He looked around himself, checking over his body then back at me. "Well, I figured it would be easier to be living with humans if I looked more like one. I did take some creative liberties to change up the design, but nothing too crazy." He chuckled.

"I'm surprised you kept the neck scar, but it looks kind of different now." I noted.

He gently touched the skin on his neck, where the mark was. "Well, it is Antisepticeye's signature in a way. Of course, I couldn't have the bleeding neck all the time. I'm sure that would cause a lot of trouble. Besides, I was never really a fan of it. All that blood everywhere and how it must be difficult to even breathe."

"How can one even inhale air with such a wound?" I wondered.

"Probably really carefully," Anti laughed. "But don't worry, I'm sure you probably don't want me going outside to socialize anyways…" He chuckled solemnly.

I noticed how depressed his laugh sounded, but he was right. I didn't want to risk anyone finding out about Dark and Anti, since they still look pretty close to their human counterparts. If any fan of theirs saw them, no doubt it would cause some sort of ruckus and that was one crowd I did not want to deal with. "Ideally, I don't want you guys going out as you are possessing Mark and Sean. If their fans see you guys, they will think you are those YouTubers. And trust me, it won't end well for either of us. Plus, I haven't even told my family that I have two new roommates…" He raised both eyebrows at me, concerned written on his face. "L-look, it's not that I don't want to tell them, it's just not something that you can bring up casually. It's just me, my sisters and brother now. And I'm the youngest and also… kind of disabled. So, naturally they will worry about me. I can't exactly tell them everything that has happened between me, you and Dark. They will be completely upset and try to go after you two. And trust me, that's the last thing any of us want."

"So… you're going to keep the fact you have two demons that are possessing your favorite YouTubers inside of your house, a secret?" Anti sounded like he was judging me. Okay, I can't say I didn't like how he viewed the situation, but it alone was hard enough as it was.

"Look, I will have to tell them eventually. I have a feeling this isn't going to be temporary, you and Dark living here. But I need time to come up with a way to introduce you to them without having them freak out. For now, you two can take the rooms you have and enjoy yourselves. But when either my brother or sisters come over for a visit, you two have to be out of the house for a good while."

"Not the best way to live," Anti muttered.

"Like I said, it's only temporary. And they only visit me once a week on occasion. They usually call me when they want to visit, so at least there will be a warning." I explained to him. "I know it's a lot, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. Don't worry, it took Dark awhile to understand the ground rules, and he does bend them occasionally, but he puts up with it."

"So… you talked to him about me staying here then?" He looked over to the stairs, leading to the upper floor of the house.

"Don't worry, he may not like it, but I told him he had to put up with it. He'll attempt to get along with you, but if he tries anything that makes you uncomfortable, let me know and I'll talk to him about it." Somehow, that was enough to comfort him. He was surprised at first, raising both of his eyebrows at me. But he put on a smile and giggled. His laughter was drowned out by the sound of growls coming from his stomach. He held his guts and the blush on his face returned.

"Hungry?" I asked him. He gave a small nod to try and hide his embarrassment. "Come on upstairs, I'll make us some breakfast. I think we all could use a big meal." I offered him as I headed to the base of the stairs.

He looked over at me, nodding and following. "Sounds good to me, what are we having?"

"Bacon, eggs, hash browns. Dunno about you, but a feast sounds pleasant." I stated as I began heading up the stairs with him behind me. He seemed pleased with the idea of breakfast, so that was one thing we had in common. I suppose he hadn't eaten such a large meal while he was out in those woods. It made me question his living situation after possessing Sean. However, I would save those concepts later, once he was officially settled down. He already revealed a lot to me in the forest, so I didn't want to bombard him with a thorough investigation. He was far more open than Dark was, so I would cut him some slack.

I knew that I would have to change up the house schedule and even the rules now that I had a new guest staying with me. Between him and Darkiplier, I had a feeling my days of peace were pretty far out of reach and would only be knocking a few times now and again. But I figured my days of my life passing me by idly were gone when Dark walked into my life. And now with Anti, things would only get more crazy than they had been before. Despite these setbacks, I would need to find a way to maneuver these new obstacles and somehow make them a normality in my daily life. Well, as normal as my life can get now. Even so, there was no going back now. All I can do is go ahead and see where this new adventure took me. However, I had a strong yet very disturbing feeling that our troubles were only beginning. And knowing my luck as of late, that feeling would come true.

**Author's Note: ** **Konichiwa everyone, CosmoK13 here. You have finally made it to the final chapter, and therefore made it to the end of Season Two of YouTube Outcast Legends. I wanted to give a shout out to WolfMama97 and savageharleyquinn, both of whom have followed and favorited this story and have been leaving comments in regards to this series. Thank you two so much for your support and feedback, it really means a lot to me to know that there are some fans of this series I'm working on. I would also like to thank MonakalizaArts for allowing me to use her character designs and I assure you, we will be seeing her designs more in the future. This story wouldn't have been possible without her, seriously, you all go check out her youtube, instagram and even tumblr and show her some support if you can.**

**With that being said, I would like to discuss that I shall be taking a break from this story. Don't worry, I'm not going to end it there. I have way more ideas on where to be taking this plot and the characters. However, I do still have many other works of fanfiction that I need to get to. Such as working on my Yu-Gi-Oh! Reboot: Yu-Gi-Oh! Kaimon. Ideally, I want to finish up season one of the reboot before I work more on the YOL series. I should be able to finish Kaimon season one by 2021, and be able to work on season three of YOL in that year, however don't hold that against me. I may also work on my Bendy and Buddies fanfiction as well before coming back here, but I'll wait until after theMeatly releases the Dark Revival before I consider writing.**

**I do plan on coming back to this story next year, but for now I want to let the rest of the year go by and give this one a break. I will still be as active as I can in regards to my other stories, but I will be leaving this series in particular on a cliffhanger for now. That being said, thank you again everyone who has shown love to YouTube Outcast Legends thus far, and I hope to see you all next year. Until next time, Sayonara, my Otaku's and stay classy.**


End file.
